Justice League Vs The Beast
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Trigon was defeated. The end of the world was averted. Things can go back to normal now, right? If only a superhero's life could ever be that perfect. (Rest of summary inside) Beast Boy x Raven. Little RobStar and other pairings on the side. Rated T for action, suggestive themes, and language. AU to The End. Now includes Young Justice. Chapter 29: Till we Meet at the Gates of Hell
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Possible story idea again! I've written the prologue here for it. Trust me, the chapters will be longer than this, I swear. This is mainly to help set the plotline for the story. As this will be the first time where I've written something that is AU. It'll still be based around the Teen Titans timeline, except that it branches off after the fourth season. Meaning The Brotherhood of Evil timeline, nor Trouble in Tokyo have happened.**

 **Granted, as I write this, I might take some ideas that were put in these two. Or other ideas from those who review or PM me on this. Those ideas might not come into play until later on into this story. But if I can, they'll most likely be put in.**

 **So this is going to be a story about what if the Justice League came to the Tower a little after Trigon had been vanquished. And what would happen if they came to try and take her away for her crimes against humanity in bringing her father to their world. With lots of eventual Beast Boy x Raven in the mix of course. But not a sudden 'I love you' or 'I've matured in six hours.' Rather a gradual progression of them bonding. While on the run from the Justice League of course. As they try to find a safe place where they can exist without the Justice League's interference.**

 **How the hell they'll do that, I haven't exactly planned that far. But I usually don't plan most of what I write. I'm not a full believer in outlines most of the time, since I usually tend to stray from what I've planned.**

 **Overall, I'm really hoping that you guys like this story idea. I'm open to suggestions as to what to do in it. I'll even gladly accept any flames if I write anything in wrong. And I'll do my best to fix those mistakes before posting the next chapter.**

 **Wish me luck guys. I'm really going to need it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or anything else for that matter.**

* * *

 **Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls of all ages. I give to you one of my most epic stories to be written. The one I have been very excited to put out here for a long time. I give you...**

* * *

 **Justice** _ **League vs. The Beast**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Trigon was defeated. The end of the world was averted. Things can go back to normal now, right? If only a superhero's life could ever be that perfect. One big demon has been defeated. One girl has been freed from a demon's influence. One boy has seen his mate die and come back to life. And now the forces of good want them both for reasons unknown. Will they survive what is to come? Will they finally be able to live in peace? Will the two of them be able to stand each other for that matter?_

* * *

 _Prologue_

It was a glorious night for the fabulous Jump City. A shining beacon in the middle of the night. Surrounded by the darkness of mountains, desert plateaus, and large redwood forests.

The inhabitants were walking around on the sidewalks, riding in cabs to homes or nightclubs, or were still in their work buildings. Either cleaning the mess of the day, or doing some late night paperwork. To the sounds of Kelly Clarkson, Justin Timberlake, and whoever else happened to be playing on the radio, Slacker, Ipods, etc. It was just another average night for these people in other words.

The stars were shining in a dark black sky. A full pale moon was shining it's brilliance to the people of Jump City. But not drowning out the other stars in the night sky. But seeming to enhance their beauty even more to the average looker.

It really was a beautiful night for Jump City. If an artist had been sitting on a high Tower in the bay, he could have easily captured the masterpiece before his eyes. So as to never forget this night of beauty. A true celebration of Mother Nature at it's finest.

It really was a stark contrast to only a few hours ago. Considering how Jump City had looked like a devastated wasteland then. It had been as if a few wars had been fought there. With a nuke being used to clear most of the aftermath of each individual one.

The inhabitants, both in the city and all over the world, had all been turned to stone. A red fiery ocean of lava had replaced the oceans of water that had been there before. A blood red sky, not the natural light blue, had been filled with clouds of sulfer. While the smell of brimstone had taken over every other scent on the surface.

Lastly, let's not forget the destroyed Titan's Tower. All the windows on it had been shattered. With the middle front of the Tower having collapsed in on itself. Making a flat pile on the ground that was a few stories high. The sides of the T were still connected to the main frame. But both of them were sagging slightly. As if some great weight had been resting on them. Overall, it looked as if it was the throne for some great humongous being.

Oh wait, Titan's Tower had been a throne for one. To none other than the interdimensional demon, the destroyer of Worlds. The second lieutenant of Lucifer who had been that fallen angel of the morning. Cast off with his master in his plan to rule heaven.

The great demon, Trigon the Terrible.

Who, however briefly, had literally made hell on Earth and it's inhabitants. In his grand goal to rule the universe. And to rule over the forces of hell itself.

Earth had been his stepping stone to his campaign to conquer the universe. Made possible by the sacrifice of his only daughter. By forcing her to turn her body into pure energy to form a portal out of his prison dimension. The one the monks of Azarath had tricked him into so long before.

He had finally gotten his first objective in conquering Earth. With no credible opposition in his way. He had been preparing to take over the whole universe. Ready to finally subject all to him. To have the power to overthrow God himself.

Everything had looked to be going his way.

Only, his daughter hadn't given up. And not all the inhabitants on the world hadn't been turned to stone as he had thought. Thanks to his daughter's protection.

To put it simply, the Teen Titans had still fought back against him.

Robin and Slade had gone into the bowels of hell to save Raven and Slade's life force. While Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg had stayed on the surface. Keeping most of Trigon's power and focus on them. Trigon had just been about ready to deal with them, when Slade, Robin, and a small younger version of Raven joined them in taking down Trigon. Slade being equipped with the weapon of a grim reaper.

Trigon had actually been hurt by their combined attacks. Still, he had almost destroyed them all. Even though they put up quite the fight in his opinion. But in the end, he lost everything he had ever worked for. Because one last thing he hadn't forseen happened.

Raven had discovered he could be fought against. That he could be hurt. That he could be beaten. But in general, she had learned that even though she received her powers through him. She had a greater store of power inside herself. And that had been when she transformed into her pure form. Her attacks grew to such an intensity, that he had been driven back. Before she allowed her soul self to expand, and consume him in its purity. A purity so great, that it completely eradicated all of his influence and evils from the dimensional plane. Trapping every last bit of him back inside his prison realm where he'd stay forevermore.

With his destruction, the whole world and it's inhabitants had returned back to normal. Just about all of them having no recollection as to what had ever happened that day.

They had no idea that doomsday had barely been stopped in the nick of time. Or how close they'd been to being trapped in stone for all eternity. Which, overall, was the biggest mercy that could have been given to the world.

Outside of the Titans, and Slade, hardly anybody really knew the truth of what happened today. As nobody ever wanted to bring up an experience like that ever again.

It is unfortunate to say though, that the few who did know what happened outside of it. The few who had to watch from offworld. Who had to fight off Trigon's fire demons on other worlds. Would come to do what they considered for the best. No matter how barbaric it would seem to others in the end. Nor would they care as to the affects it would have on the person and those connected to her.

The big evil demon in the world might have been banished. Forever unable to enter their dimension again. Without the connection to his only daughter. And far too weak to ever try to contact his three sons for help. Trigon would never again be able to take his revenge on his daughter again.

But sometimes, revenge can come by way of others. As a person's fear of something/someone can lead them to become their own demons. To easily replace the evil they worked so hard to vanquish day by day in others.

When these fears, these demons, get manipulated by the likes of others who they considered their friends. The results, often as not, lead to conflict.

And who says there's no conflict. Like a division between the heroes of the world. And two individuals who just want to do some good for the world. But are feared for the power they possess. With only a shrinking group of friends, and a growing list of enemies, there are so many questions to be answered.

It might have been a beautiful night. It might have been a perfect time to celebrate the end of Trigon the Terrible.

But the celebrations always have to come to an end. As the next big demon appears on the horizon.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Wow, I'm actually slightly impressed with myself. If only I could have started 'I'm Sorry' out like this. This looks like the introduction to a grand story of adventure. Excitement. Romance. Drama. Action. The whole package!**

 **Now if only I can catch it all in my writing.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	2. Chapter One: Beastly Talk

**Alright, I like how much attention this story has received just from the Prologue. Like seriously, this has to have more interest at first than when I first posted Forgive Me long ago. And now, I'm ready to start working on this for real! Heck yeah!**

 **Also, in case those that are natural Spanish readers didn't know, MrRayney is translating my story into Spanish for you guys. Thanks again to MrRayney for doing that for me!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **HornedGoddess:** That is an idea I'm actually juggling inside my mind ever since I read it. I'll likely be putting something like that in later in the story. Maybe I might even do it more than once. Thanks for saying that.

 **RPGPersona:** I actually haven't seen the movie yet. But I had this thought when I read a one-shot about the Justice League wanting to take away Raven. So I felt that it deserved a story as to what would happen if the Justice League did try to take away Raven. Along with Beast Boy, which I will explain later in the story.

 **jhwlgh:** Well wait no longer! Because here it is! The first chapter to my story!

 **MrRayney:** One of these days, I'll probably add a few chapters to the first part in I'm Sorry. I felt like I could have explained their growing affection to each other more and more. Added some more fluff, and their fall from grace with the arrival of Terra. Thanks again for translating my story in Spanish!

 **Thedas743:** I certainly hope that this will also catch your interest.

 **Bluedog197:** Sorry for such a long wait here. There was so many other things that I worked on in the past month. I'm hoping this chapter will catch your interest! I look forward to you embracing this story!

 **TheBeastAndTheDemon139:** I don't think there's enough stories about the Beast either. I'm also looking forward to that one-shot you're writing! Hope you like this chapter!

 **The Reviewer:** Sorry it wasn't longer. That is supposed to be the point of a prologue. To be short, and to capture the interest of people. I'm hoping that this chapter will more than make up for it though!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or the Justice League.**

* * *

 _The first step of any journey. Starts at the place we called home._

 _-Anonymous-_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _Beastly Talk_

* * *

Do you remember the beauty of the night sky from the prologue? Were you able to visualize in your mind the image put before you? Of a star filled sky, untouched by the light of the world. Do you wonder how beautiful it could have looked, if it could have been captured by an artist?

Wouldn't you have wished there was some artist out there? On the roof of some random tall building? Capturing the masterpiece that was the sky? With nothing but some paper, a pen, and his own two eyes? Wouldn't that have been such a marvelous thing?

What if I told you there was.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting on the roof of Titan's Tower. The moonlight reflecting off the green skin of his upturned face. The sound of waves lapping against the shoreline far down below filled the background.

In one hand, Beast Boy held a simple old looking drawing book. Turned to about the center page in it. In his other hand was a simple, yet pointed colored pen. Several other different color pens and pencils were laid on the ground in front of him.

On the page he was drawing, was the clear night sky above him. It certainly was no Mona Lisa. But it was actually a pretty good drawing, nonetheless. Better than what anyone else would have expected from him. If they had known about this hidden talent of his.

It wasn't that he tried to keep it a secret from the others. Rather, he so rarely did it, along with the fact that he mainly drew in his room, it was only pure luck the others hadn't come across him doing this. How could was he at it though?

If you were to look up at the night sky, and then down at the paper he was currently drawing on. You would be able to see almost a perfect replica. If not, a slightly more detailed replica, of the night sky. Yeah, that was just about how good he was.

And I say more detailed not because of his own imagination, but due in part to his enhanced animal eyesight. Allowing him to see far more than what the normal human eye could see. Thus, allowing him to draw in things that our eyes wouldn't be capable of seeing in the first place. And making it visible to us on the book he was drawing in.

You could see the shadow of a dying star in the dead middle of the drawing. Or the nebula appearing in his eye just what appeared to be a few meters to the right of the moon in the upper left corner.

Even the shadow of the dark side of the moon on his paper was perfectly detailed to his eyesight. To the point where if you were to look at it closely, you would see the individual craters in the dark part of it he had drawn in. Craters us humans would only be able to see when the light of the sun lit up that part of the moon.

The glow effect from the stars on the paper wasn't to great. As to make it look rather unrealistic. Nor were they too small. As to make them almost invisible to our eyes. Rather, they were perfectly balanced, as to compliment all the other stars drawn around them. In their varying degrees of brightness. Something any artist would be envious of.

It was, to say, a fine work of art.

Still being worked on, by the artist himself.

Beast Boy looked back down from the sky. Already using his expert hands to draw in another cluster of stars he had missed in the upper right corner of his drawing. A small content smile was on his green lips. This was the last thing he needed to make his drawing look perfect.

He could faintly hear his teammates still partying downstairs. Thanks in part to his enhanced animal hearing. He could tell that they were still celebrating the fact that they had not only saved the world, but the entire universe as well.

' _Something the Justice League as of yet hasn't accomplished.'_ Beast Boy thought smugly to himself.

Wait... he could only hear three of his teammates were still partying it out. There should have been four in there.

He became curious as he stopped in his work. He focused a little more on his animal hearing. Wondering which teammate was missing from the equation.

He could hear Cyborg still slurping down meat like there was no tomorrow… ' _Ugh! How that man can consume so much dead animal is beyond me!'_ He thought in disgust, trying not to hurl the tofu surprise he ate himself at the party earlier.

Cyborg had actually been the original reason he had come up here. As he had set down a plate on the table that had so much meat on it, the table itself had sagged. God knows how many innocent animals died to satisfy Cyborg's monstrous appetite each day.

The drawing idea was something that came to him when he saw how beautiful the night sky was. And he figured he could easily kill some time this way. And it wasn't like he had to go to his room to grab his stuff. Since he basically held everything in one of the compartments in his belt.

Don't ask me how that book manages to fit in there. It probably has the same stuff in it that allows Robin to hold so many disks in his.

He drowned out Cyborg's messy eating so as to one, not vomit. And two, to hear who the other two people in the room were. He heard a faint girly giggling sound. It sounded like it had came from the crescent shaped couch in the room.

A soft smile instantly came to his lips. As he identified the likely person to be Starfire. ' _Of course, that could only come from Starfire. Raven would rather be caught dead than ever do something as girly as that. Besides, she doesn't ever sit on the couch unless she's reading some book. And last I saw, Cyborg had confiscated every book in the Common Room before we started celebrating.'_

He tuned in a little more, and then realized the last person was actually right next to the girl he thought was Starfire. Whispering something to her that he couldn't make out. Beast Boy heard her gasp in shock. What had the mystery person said? And who was the mystery person in general?

Before he could tell who it was, or could deduce what had been said, he heard a wet smacking sound coming from the pair… it was almost as if… wait, it couldn't be!

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. ' _No way! Was that… did he...'_

Judging by the way he heard Cyborg the vacuum inhaler suddenly stop working all of a sudden. It confirmed to Beast Boy what had just happened. And just who that second person had been. That sound he had just heard, was the start of a rather heated kiss.

Beast Boy started to smirk. ' _Well, at least Robin finally got the guts to come out and do it. Honestly, it's been rather obvious for a long time now. You'd think he would have done something like this sooner? Maybe now he won't act like such a stuck up prick anymore.'_

So logically, since he thought Star, Rob, and Cy were still in the room. That meant the missing teammate from the equation had to be none other than Raven.

Beast Boy wasn't really all that surprised by this fact.

She had just completely and utterly defeated her father. Then went back to her emotionless self soon before he hugged her out of relief back in the city. And of course, before that, she had had to spend the night in hell.

So logically, she was very likely to be super tired from the events of the past two days… that could also explain why she was heading to the door after he left the Main Ops room.

Heck, Beast Boy was starting to wonder why he hadn't gone to bed out of exhaustion just yet. Or any of the others for that matter. Since none of them had slept in two days either.

He briefly wondered after that if he should go to Raven's room to see if she was alright. Since she had just permanently exiled her father and all. And had expended so much energy in order to do so.

Beast Boy simply went back to his drawing with a shrug. Already focused on getting the last few stars drawn in as he saw them. ' _Eh, oh well. I've got better things to do than to try and bother Rae anyways.'_

A voice spoke in his mind. ' _ **Sure, master. You can keep on telling yourself that.'**_

Beast Boy let out a groan, as he stopped in his work again. He only had a few stars left to put in. And they had to be just right or the whole picture would be ruined!

' _I thought you weren't going to bother me again for tonight Beast. Since I already let you out yesterday and all in the fight against all those fire demons.'_

' _ **Why shouldn't I? As much as you might hate it master. I am a part of you. Shouldn't I be allowed to talk with you every now and then when I want?'**_

Another groan. Why did he have to be the one to have what felt like an extra mind inside his head? He seemed to conveniently forget Raven experienced the same thing every day of her life.

' _Beast, whenever you come speak to me in my mind. It usually means either A. Raven is in danger. B. You want to talk to me about Raven. And C. You're craving either meat, a run through the forest, or you want to be around Raven. Besides, can't you tell I'm a little busy here at the moment with this?'_

' _ **What master? The view isn't going to go anywhere you know. And it looks to me like you're just about finished with that thing there anyways. What's a few missing stars in it going to kill?'**_

The Beast did have a point. His drawing was just about finished. And it wasn't as if all the stars were that important. They were in the upper right corner and all. The place least looked at in any picture or drawing. Although it still felt wrong for Beast Boy to just leave them out. As if it would be an insult to their beauty or something like that.

' _So what? Can't a guy also enjoy a nice view for once? Have a little time away from his teammates and all?'_

This time, the Beast groaned inside his mind. ' _ **Seriously? Now of all the times in the natural world. You want to simply sit alone on a man roof and enjoy a night view you could see any other night! On tonight of all nights!'**_ The Beast was practically snarling at him in the end.

' _What? I thought you liked it whenever I went out of the Tower? Made you feel less trapped and more… free. At least, that what I get from you sometimes. It's kind of hard for me to understand you all the time.'_

If the Beast actually had a body outside of its master. It would probably be rubbing its head in frustration about now. ' _ **You know that isn't what I meant… master. As you already put it so clearly to me earlier.'**_

' _... Okay, so I'm also avoiding my meat eating teammate as well. Can you blame a vegan for trying?'_

The Beast still wondered at times why his master loathed the taste of meat. Especially since the Beast loved it… a lot. Of all the people he had to be trapped in, he ended up with a bunny loving, animal rights conservative vegan. Still, that wasn't who he was pissed at for him avoiding… no, not at all. And it seemed like Beast Boy knew that.

' _ **You're leaving our mate alone in there! You're not making sure that she's alright from the events of yesterday and today! I thought you cared about her wellbeing more than some stupid drawing!'**_ This howl was so big inside his mind, that Beast Boy felt a small headache forming in the middle of his forehead.

' _Beast. Raven isn't our mate. I don't even like her in that way. Besides, after all that's happened to her today, I'd doubt she would want me, or the others to come and pester her now to see if she's alright. You know how she feels about looking weak in front of others. Especially me for that matter.'_

You see, this had been a reoccurring issue Beast Boy had tried to deal with for the past few months. Ever since the Beast had surfaced inside his mind when the chemicals fell on him. And had made his appearance in the form of protecting Raven from the Adonis Beast.

Beast had came and went inside his mind ever since that day. But the times he would appear the most inside his mind was wherever Raven was concerned. Whether Raven was in danger, when Beast felt she was going through something, or when Beast felt that she needed their company. Which was almost every time she looked to be alone.

Sometimes, Beast would want to take control. You know, for when Raven was in danger. But after the first couple times in his fight with Adonis, Beast Boy hadn't been very keen on giving up control again. As he didn't know how long he'd have to wait until he was the one in control of his body again. Nor in those few times had he remembered all that had happened.

It was also because Beast had fought back against his own friends. Giving him a very ugly mess to deal with when he had woken up to them. That mess being Robin threatening him with jail. When again, he hadn't even remembered doing it.

There was also a hidden fear he had in his mind for if Beast took control, with Raven being conscious and nearby. God forbid if Beast had dared to try and make a move on his dark teammate without his knowledge! And then left him to deal with her reaction! Now that would have been a nightmare in itself to try and deal with! A glaring, red, four eyed Raven, wondering why he had probably licked her arm, or sniffed her neck. Worse, touched her… in places she would probably kill him if he did.

So yeah, he mainly kept control of himself wherever Raven was concerned. Making no exception at all for any situation… Other than what had happened yesterday of course.

When he had came face to face with the massive army of fire demons. An army that had came to take Raven away from them. He had known on sight that his animal forms would have been neither strong enough, fast enough, or have the proper stamina to take them all on.

That had been the first time he had let Beast fully take control of his body since Adonis. Since Beast had more than enough in all three categories to take on all the fire demons. He would know, since he actually had remembered the fight this time.

Beast Boy was only so glad his teammates hadn't looked his way when he had done the transformation. Otherwise, who knew what they would have done if they figured out the Beast in him hadn't been cured by Cyborg's antidote like they thought. And that he could still change into it.

Still, Beast Boy had to admit that Beast had done particularly well. Taking down countless waves of fire demons all by himself. While managing to stay out of sight of his teammates.

At times, it had even felt like he and the Beast were working together as one with their movements. Not only had he remembered the fight, it had felt like he had been part of the fight itself. An interesting thing to think about for a later time.

Any further thought into this was interrupted when there came a sigh from the Beast inside his mind. ' _ **Master, we just watched our mate die today. And then come back to life before our eyes. We both felt the despair when she turned into that portal in front of us. We both felt the awe and relief of seeing her alive and well. We also both felt the jealousy from when she expressed her gratitude to that leader of yours. And lastly, we both felt the same hurt when she just stood there as we hugged her... When are you going to admit that you at least like her in general? After all I just pointed out to you master!'**_

Beast Boy sighed as well. Beast did raise some interesting points that he couldn't refute. ' _Look Beast. I'll admit I have a little crush on Raven. Just as I've told you before in the past. I've had one on her since before Terra even arrived. And yeah, it's grown a little bit since then. And yes, you raised some very interesting points there that I can't refute. But that's all it is. A crush that I know won't go anywhere. It doesn't necessarily mean I like her in the way you're suggesting. And after what I just heard happen downstairs, I don't really have a need to feel jealous anymore. Since it seems to me that Robin seems to have a natural attraction to redheads anyways.'_

The Beast groaned in frustration. ' _ **But master, you watched her die-'**_

' _I KNOW!... … ... I know Beast… I saw with my own eyes as her body was swallowed up in that blood red portal as well. I was just as devastated as you… maybe even more so… okay!'_

' _ **...Then why-'**_

' _Because Beast. Like I've said, she's a crush. But she's also one of my closest friends, other than Cyborg… losing her... was almost like losing my father and mother all over again… because I knew I couldn't have done anything to stop it… just like back then when they went off that waterfall…'_

' _ **...'**_ The Beast remained silent. Beast Boy continued.

' _Besides Beast, after all that's happened today… and knowing my standing with her in general… I don't think Raven would appreciate me being the one to come see her at this moment… since she might get a little more pissed at me than usual if I go try to bother her now. You know as well as I do that she can barely stand my presence. Much less, my own jokes.'_

The Beast sighed. His master had brought up some pretty good points, he had to admit. Still, it couldn't help but feel like some sort of danger was coming. That had been why he had came out in the first place. Call it a hunch, or call it animal instincts if you may, but Beast felt that Raven was in some form of danger. A danger he couldn't place though, so he felt he could let it go for now. And bother his master later if it didn't go away.

Besides, he had to help out his master somehow in improving his standing with their mate.

' _ **I've suggested countless times that you improve on those horrible phrases you call jokes master. You still have as of yet to listen to me about that. Or find out what she might find funny in the first place.'**_

' _What! I actually thought of a good one just yesterday after our battle with Plasmus! Didn't you hear me think it? Or do I need to tell you again?'_

' _ **No… it's not like I have to hear whatever you're thinking all the time… since I live inside your mind and all.'**_ The Beast said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. To be honest, he hated his jokes just as much as the people who heard them. Maybe even more so, since Beast Boy always thought of them whenever he was around their mate. It was like he was asking to be hit around or something.

Beast Boy didn't sense the sarcasm. ' _What do you call an alligator in a vest?'_

' _ **Gee master, I have no idea.'**_ Did you ever wonder why the Beast was so agitated whenever he came out? It was because of things like this.

' _An investigator!'_ Beast Boy started rolling around on the rooftop at his joke. Making sure he didn't go over his drawing books or pens. While the Beast simply facepalmed himself inside his mind.

Would his master ever grow up! Maybe then their mate would pay actually pay more of the good attention to them then. And not treat the two of them like an annoying little brother. He didn't want to be a brother, he wanted to be her mate!

' _ **Gee master, how hilarious.'**_ Beast was hoping that his master would catch the sarcasm.

Sadly… ' _Yes! Maybe that's what I should say next time I see her!'_

The Beast groaned again. He made a note to himself that he should refrain from sarcasm in the future. And decided now might be a good time for him to take his leave… but first.

' _ **Master, could you at least show that one picture to me in that book of yours again. Before I go back into your mindscape?'**_ And so that way he'd have at least seen her once while in Beast Boy's awareness. Not that he'd be seeing her exactly, just a drawing he had made a long time ago.

Beast Boy stopped laughing. Confused for a second. Before it suddenly clicked in his mind. ' _Which one did you want to see?'_

' _ **You know, the one of our mate in the sun.'**_

Beast Boy instantly realized which one he meant. Although he did have to let out a small sigh at the word mate again. When would the Beast realize he didn't exactly think of Raven that way… well, besides the vivid dreams he sometimes had of the two of them at night… but that's besides the point! Those only came around when he was in heat!... okay, not helping his situation here… but still! A man has got to have his morals!

Beast Boy flipped the page from what he had been drawing on. And started going back and back through the many drawings he had on the other pages. Almost all of which were from his time as a Titan. With a few being from the time he was in the Doom Patrol, and a few rare ones from when he lived in Africa.

You could see the T-Car driving along an interstate from the view of a bird. Then a sunset glistening over the bay. Followed by the lights of Jump City in the middle of a storm. Robin was hitting a punching bag with a roundhouse kick hard enough for the bag to snap off its chain in the next picture. And so many other things that he either wrote down from sight, or memory. That it was almost impossible to count.

Finally, as he got to near the front, he stopped on one specific page. He actually remembered this certain day well. As it had been the first time he had ever seen Raven meditating in the Common Room.

The surprising thing to him then, was that instead of going up to her to bother her. Or tell her some dumb joke to try and get her to smile at him like he normally did. He had simply stayed his distance that one time. And had quickly taken out his drawing book from a pocket in his uniform.

He had drawn out a somewhat average picture of her floating calmly off the ground in the lotus position. I say somewhat average, because his drawing ability hadn't been as good back then as it was now. He had made the sun to harsh in the background. And he had drawn her floating hair as pure violet, instead of violet with tints of blue in it. It had so many other small mistakes for him to count.

He really needed to redo some of those old drawings of his at some time.

Still, one look, and the Beast let out a satisfied sigh inside his mind. ' _ **I must admit, not all the time you waste on these drawings of yours is all that bad.'**_

Beast Boy also let out a small satisfied sigh. It was something he didn't really know he did every time he looked at one of these pictures of her. It was just involuntary I guess. At the sight of the picture of his dark, yet beautiful teammate in such a state of peace. A state he shattered her from time to time to try and get her to smile. Or to laugh.

' _It's not one of my best drawings. But I guess I can admit that I like it.'_

' _ **Trust me on this master. Out of everything you've ever drawn, I like this drawing of her the best.'**_

Before Beast Boy could question why, he subconsciously felt his Beast going back deep into his mind. Where he wouldn't be able to contact the Beast until he came out again. But where the Beast would still be able to hear his every thought.

Beast Boy let out a small sigh of relief. He prepared to turn back to the page he had been on before, to finish drawing in those missing stars. He really needed to get that drawing done now so he could sleep.

When his eyes again caught the image of the imperfect drawing of the Dark Titan before him. An image he felt did her no justice. One that he felt she didn't deserve.

' _Maybe I should try this one again. You know, so it actually does her some justice. It's not like I certainly like her a lot after all. Just a little bit… yeah! That's a good enough reason for me to do so! Besides, maybe the Beast will lay off me a bit if I do this for him. Give him something he can drool over inside his mind and all.'_

With that line of thinking, Beast Boy flipped to the page after his drawing of the night sky. And started working on a new drawing for Raven.

' _Nope, I'm totally doing this for the Beast. I totally don't like her in that way. Nope, not at all. No sirree… ... maybe I could try a different memory of her to draw… yeah, just for Beast. He's always looking at that one whenever he's in my awareness. So maybe he'll love it if I draw it. Although I won't look at it when I'm done… other than when Beast wants to look at it. I don't like her in that way after all.'_

Deep inside his mind, you could see the Beast smirking at what was going through his master's mind. ' **Sure master,** **you can keep on telling yourself that. I'll just have to make sure I ask you to show me this new drawing every time I come out until you admit it to yourself.'**

Of course, Beast Boy didn't hear what his Beast thought. As he started to draw down a memory of his. A memory he hadn't really had himself think about up till now. Because of how close he had come to dying that day.

He started to draw down the time he had walked in on Raven taking a shower. When the curtain had been open.

And you know what, she hadn't been wearing anything.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So this first chapter, I wanted to really set up the relationship between Beast Boy and his Beast side. And also indicate how their conversations would basically be shown in the future. While also basically showing how the both of them feel about Raven.**

 **Like I said, not going to be love at first. Rather, we start at the first building block. Crush. That's how he basically feels at the beginning of this story. Although as you can tell, the Beast is far, far, beyond that. Also, there is something that isn't made clear in this chapter.**

 **Was that girl on the couch actually Starfire? Or could it have been someone else… (laughs evilly)**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	3. Chapter Two: I Got No Strings On Me

**Alright now! I know I left on such an evil note there in my last Author's Note. Just so people don't get mad at me, the two people are revealed here in the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Also, I have an important announcement at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **TheBeastAndTheDemon139:** Again, sorry it took so long. I'm hoping you'll like this chapter as much as the last one.

 **HornedGoddess:** Your begging worked! Here's the next chapter to what you say is my best work ever! Thanks again for that wonderful compliment!

 **RPGPersona:** I think so, I'm not entirely sure. I think his enhanced eyesight and reflexes from his animals would make him a very talented artist. Wrote out that one scene in more detail below. And yes, I reveal who exactly Robin is kissing. That picture there at the end, pure inspiration. Although I think Foamsatumouth inadvertently helped out with the way he's been having the two interact in his fics. So if you want to blame anyone for it, blame him.

 **Foamsatmouth:** You can blame yourself for that scene there. You're making so many funny scenes in your stories, that I had to try something to top it. Although your last ending to 'The Color Purple' may have made it a vain attempt. And for Beast Boy's sake, I hope Raven opens up more before she ever finds it. It'd be bad if her main protector was to die.

 **Bluedog197:** Dude! I so haven't heard from you in a while! I guess it's because I did so much work on other fanfics, but still! Great to hear from you! And yes, I think the Beast is far more intelligent than what people make it to be. And personally, it's been awhile since I actually tried to build up the relationship between these two. So I decided to start the story at a point where there feelings for each other would still be developing. I'm hoping you'll like this chapter as well though!

 **Thedas743:** Heh, sorry about the evil note. I just couldn't resist. Glad you thought the first chapter was better than the Prologue! I'm hoping you'll also like this one!

 **Guest:** Sorry about that, even though I've been writing for a while, I'm still prone to making mistakes. Did I do better with it in this chapter? I'll have to read through my last chapter some other time to try and find those sentences.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or The Justice League.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** _I've Got No Strings On Me_

* * *

 _Down in the Main Ops Room_

The bottom of Cyborg's jaw was resting on the floor. His regular eye was bugging out in its socket. With his cybernetic eye somehow managing to do the same thing. All the blood had drained from his face. Lastly, he had somehow forgotten how to breathe.

That is literally how shocked he was. As both his cybernetic, and organic parts of his brain tried to process the sight going on right before his very eyes. A sight he felt he would never have lived to see in his life.

Cyborg scanned the two people... yep there wasn't anything wrong with them. As far as he could tell. There was no outside influence like Brother Blood's mind control acting on them.

He did a thermal imaging. Just to make sure it wasn't just a pair of holograms. Yep, both showed up in his thermal vision. In fact, the temperature radiating off the two was slowly starting to go up and up from their activity.

He quickly tried his night vision. Just in case he thought he was seeing things in the dark. Nope, they were still sitting there. Full on kissing each other in the light of the room.

Finally, he pinched the human part of his left arm. The number one way to see if you're dreaming or not. Cyborg gritted his teeth as he did so, since his metal fingers gave a stronger pinch than that of a normal human. Sure that he wouldn't be in dream land anymore, Cyborg looked up at his two teammates again.

Yep, Cyborg's fearless leader and one of his little sister figures was still sitting on the couch. And yes, they were indeed kissing each other. As they had been for the past five minutes.

And they were looking very, very, very into it.

Seeing that it was indeed happening, and that every method that would prove it otherwise failing to achieve that, a smile came onto Cyborg's face. His jaw retracted from off the floor. His eyes turned back to normal. And yes, he started to breathe again.

It was actually happening. They had actually finally broke the tension that had been in the Tower for years! They had finally admitted what had been obvious for so long! Even before the team had first formed!

' _Well, It's about time you made your move Boy Wonder. It has only been what, two years since we saw your obvious feelings towards each other?'_ Cyborg thought amusedly to himself.

It seemed like the close end of the world had finally knocked through Robin's thick skull. Who knew that's what it took to get him to open up to his emotions?

Cyborg started taking pictures with his robotic eye, just to make sure this memory would forever stay in his cybernetic systems. Where he would be able to both forever cherish the moment his two friends got together, and to blackmail his leader at any time in the future. It was more than likely to be the second most of the time.

Boy did Cyborg get a lot of pictures.

After he was done with that, Cyborg just stood there. Waiting for the new happy couple to separate so he could give them both his famous 'It's about time.' Without ruining their little moment.

Another five minutes passed. Followed by, yet, another five minutes of lip lock between the two. Making about fifteen minutes from the time they started. And that was followed by… you guessed it, another five minutes.

' _Um, don't those two need to breathe at some point…'_ Cyborg found himself thinking. As he became uncomfortable with watching his two friends lip lock for so long. He wasn't even thinking about his new treasure trove of blackmail at this point. As he was starting to get a little grossed out by the long, long, long display of affection. ' _C'mon man! If you don't separate from her soon, I'm going to have to ruin the moment!'_

Cyborg kept on staring at the two, noting that it didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon. He let out a small groan, as he prepared to just shout out what he wanted to say. Not caring how pissed off the two would be for butting in on their freakishly long moment.

When Cyborg's eyes widened yet again at the sight of his sister actually deepening her kiss by putting her very long cat like tongue inside Robin's mouth. He let out a groan of happiness. Or suffocation. It was kind of hard to tell at this point to the robot.

Still, that managed to do it. ' _Okay, screw saying anything period! I'm out of here!'_ Cyborg abruptly turned around, picked up his rather large plate that had his meaty meal on it from off the counter. Before he exited the Main Ops room at breakneck speed. Not a good idea for someone who just inhaled enough meat to feed a small army.

When he got a certain distance away, he had to think to himself. ' _God! Now that is an image I'll never be able to get out of my mind! I just hope they don't do the nasty while on the couch in there! I'd have to get us a new couch if that happened!'_

He ran in stunned silence all the way into his room, the meat plate still in one hand. While his other hand slid his door shut, and activated the lock as quick as he could.

He then put the remaining meat right where it belonged. His stomach.

Finally, he set himself on his charging table. He wasn't going to come out again anytime soon. So he felt that he should just get himself charged up and wait for morning to come.

Before he completely shut off for recharge mode, Cyborg made sure to cut off the security feed from the Main Ops room. If those two did do the nasty while they were still in there, then he didn't want to see it while he was in sleep mode. As his dreams consisted of the security camera feed in the Tower.

He hoped it would be awhile before he had to wake up again.

It would take another ten minutes or so, before the two Titans in the Main Ops room finally separated. With Robin breathing in and out rather heavily.

He was thanking his lucky stars that he had trained under Batman in many areas. Including holding one's breath for a long period of time. Thus, to allow himself enough time to escape underwater traps, or to infiltrate an enemy base through a source of water. Otherwise, he very well might have passed out from lack of oxygen. Or died for that matter. But who cares?

She was breathing in and out rather heavily as well. Although it was more likely to be from the passionate kiss than the loss of air problem. Her people could easily go for a long period of time without having to breathe.

Both of them were gazing into the other's eyes. Well, besides the fact that Robin was still wearing his mask. But you get what I mean. Letting the silence stretch out between them.

Robin finally spoke. "I guess, that was what I wanted to tell you... before Slade cut off our moment back there… and before I went into hell with him. I understand if you might not feel the same way. But I had to let you know I love you." He said out loud, a little sheepishly at that. He was a little embarrassed that he had allowed himself to actually get so emotional. Batman wouldn't have been very pleased with him.

But with the end of the world having almost happened. And the fact that he thought he could have never seen her again. Well, that tended to make most people throw caution right out the window. And find the courage to admit to the scariest of things for them.

Still, Robin had just told her he loved her. And then basically forced his lips on hers. Sure, it had lasted probably a good thirty minutes, and she had gladly reciprocated it. But he was still nervous that she didn't feel the same for him.

Why would she love him? She was basically considered royalty where she came from. And he was nothing but a mere circus brat. A circus brat who had been adopted by a multi billionaire superhero, but… he still felt she wouldn't love him back.

That was, until Starfire pulled him up in the air for the big and dangerous I'm so filled with joy hug of death! (For all the RobStar fans out there. Happy late RobStar week!) (Did anybody really think I'd make it where Robin had said he loved Raven? I mean seriously? Don't you all know what I'm like by now?)

"Oh Robin! I love you too!" She shouted in a voice full of nothing but innocent joy.

Despite the loss of air in his system again, Robin couldn't help but smile at the Tamaranean below him. His embarrassment went away as happiness filled him. She did love him! Starfire loved Robin too! How could he not have seen it?! How could he have not have noticed before?!(Because your freaking skull is denser than the walls of a freaking nuclear bunker maybe…)

' _Why the hell did I wait this long to tell Starfire I loved her? This has to be the most glorious feeling in the world… Wait, did I just think like Starfire there… aw who cares! I'm in love!...'_ Robin thought to himself quite happily in his mind. If this was what requited love felt like, then he never wanted it to end...

That is, until his lungs complaints finally reached his mind. Maybe that was why he had waited so long to tell her. Fear of suffocation.

"S-Star… a-a-airrrrrrr…" Robin found himself barely able to get out.

Starfire let out a small "Eep!" Before she let him go. He plopped back down on the couch. Already working on taking in big gulps of air to replenish his oxygen supply. Starfire floated back down to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Robin! I didn't mean to cause you the harm! I'm the sorry! I'm the so sorry!" She shouted in worry over and over again as she helped him to sit up again. Albeit, a little more gently than before. She then pressed him to her a little more softly than before. Examining him up close to make sure he was alright.

"It's okay Star... I'm fine... Really." Robin said in between breaths. As Starfire continued to look him over.

' _I'm going to need to teach her how to tone down those hugs a little. Otherwise, I might not live that long… oh well. If this kills me, at least I'll die happy! And in love!'_ Robin thought happily to himself. As he saw his current position gave him a good position to look at Starfire. With the added bonus of him being pressed up against the things he was now looking at.

' _Yep, I'll definitely die happy.'_

Starfire continued to be gentle with him. Examining him for anything she might have damaged. Unaware of what her new boyfriend's eyes were now currently at.

If Robin recovered enough, maybe Cyborg would have been correct in cutting off the feed in that room after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark candle lit room inside the Tower, Raven could clearly be seen floating in the lotus position above a hooded headboard bed. She was not in the Main Ops Room to witness what had unfolded.

Now you might think that with her defeating her demonic overlord father and all, she might be out and about. Fully enjoying the life that had been given to her at last. A life that had been destined to be cut short at the age of 16. That was now free of her father's dark hand. That she would have been partying it out with all her fellow friends. Letting out all of her hidden emotions from before that she couldn't enjoy.

Whether it be laughter at when Beast Boy actually said a funny joke. Happiness when she talked with her best friend Starfire. Annoyance when Beast Boy was trying to hard to get her to laugh. Peace when she was talking with Robin. Anger at when she argued with Beast Boy. There was actually a lot of things on that list for Beast Boy for some reason.

Heck, even if she wasn't still partying, Raven could try being asleep now without the fear of her father sending her nightmares anymore. Maybe enjoy a good dream for once in her life. Figure out what a good dream feels like.

Raven could have been doing anything since she was free.

Instead, here she was. Locked away in her dark, cold, candlelit room. Meditating the night away. Letting herself feel nothing at all… not enjoying her freedom one bit...

She could have at least been reading a good book for Pete's sake!

Raven's cloak was back to its normal navy blue. Meaning she was in a state of calm once again. She was in that one area in the center of her mind where she wouldn't be able to feel any of her emotions. Where she would be safe from acting on them. Where she wouldn't have to be afraid of them.

Not that she should be afraid of her emotions now. Since she could most likely allow herself to feel anything now, without the chance of destroying the world in the process. Although, she might still destroy a couple light bulbs if the emotion was strong enough.

Now, you might be asking. Why would this be?

Well, she had just recently cut herself off from all ties with her father and all. And he was the main reason from before why her emotions would blow stuff up. Since he'd twist them into Rage to try and gain control over her. And in the process, things would just blow up.

But now, since Trigon had no hold over her anymore… and since Rage wasn't being used like his own personal puppet now... you do the math. No Trigon, plus a less evil presence from Rage, equals a free to feel Raven.

You know, now that I'm thinking about it, Raven's powers should likely be stronger now. Since one, she had no worry of her father trying to take control of her through her powers anymore. Meaning she wouldn't have to hold herself back in a fight now. And two, she had found her own source of strength inside herself. A strength far beyond that of Trigon's imagination.

Or, without her father to stop , Raven could actually have the chance to live a normal life. To be a normal everyday civilian. Where she could be allowed to feel happy, sad, scared, angry, even love if she found it. Without having to worry about blowing up something major. Or risk hurting anyone around her. To live her own life.

But as the old saying goes. Old habits die hard.

She had been trained all her life since she was practically a baby to stay in a state of Calm. Since that had always been the safe zone for herself. Everything else outside of it had been fair game for Trigon to use to try and take control of her. And even with him gone, that fear was likely to remain in her for a long time yet.

Not to mention, that other deep seated fear of hurting another person with her powers. A fear that can't so easily be taken out of a person's mind.

Hopefully, in time, these two fears would fade away. Although, it would likely require the help of someone else to achieve this. She wouldn't allow herself to worry about it for the present.

Besides, Raven preferred to be calm most of the time anyways. It was a more familiar emotion to her than all her other emotions. And the best part about being calm, meant you never showed the other just what you were feeling on the inside. Be it hurt, fear, pain, etc. It was an excellent poker face in other words. And gave her the advantage of thinking of the best put downs on the spot since her mind would be clear. While speaking in a voice that made them all the more effective. This was especially useful when Beast Boy tried to bother her.

Now, just because Raven herself was in a state of calm, that didn't mean the emoticlones inside her were in a state of calm. And just because Raven couldn't feel them at the moment, that didn't mean she couldn't see and hear what they were doing.

Happy was doing cartwheels inside her own pink forested realm. Reveling in the feeling of freedom she now felt without daddy Trigon watching over her from afar. She was also starting to think of jokes she could ask Raven to tell Beast Boy now. Since she would be able to do so. Raven was most likely to not listen to her for a long time.

Brave had a stuffed size doll in the middle of her Coliseum. A doll that looked a lot like Trigon. With the red skin, white hair, four eyes, the whole nine yards. Except for the fact that it had a big bulls-eye in the middle of it. Along with hundreds of different types of lethal weapons sticking out all over it. It was actually still being added onto by Brave herself. While she screamed cuss words at her departed father. The last weapon Raven saw her add to it before she moved on to another emoticlone looked a lot like a super sharp barbed axe, the size of a Viking. It hit the dead center of the bulls eye. Her last words she shouted being something along the lines of "That's for messing with my Beastie!"

Timid, albeit slowly, was taking down wall after wall in her maze. No longer having to fear father trying to take her away from Raven anymore. She even had a small smile on her face that spoke volumes in how relieved she was. And was filled with hope that maybe, things could get better now. In a way, you could say she almost looked happy. In a shy sort of way. Thoughts of something green were going through her head.

Knowledge and Wisdom were both together in the library. The two of them going through many different books on how to express themselves in the right situation. Since Raven used them the most for advice. And she'd desperately need help in being able to express herself in the right way soon. When Raven decided to start to actually interact with her friends more. Including some on how to interact with a certain somebody in a whole new light.

Affection… Oh my god! What the hell is she doing with that poor green doll! My eyes!...

... you know… I don't think young viewers would like to see me explain that. Or just who that doll looked very much like. All I can say is that the sight caused even Raven to pause slightly in her meditation. ' _Lust must be acting up in Affection again… yeah. That's all it is. That was only Lust there.'_ Raven calmly moved on. She'd deal with that emotion later.

Rude and Sloth could be seen in Sloth's realm. Laying in a monster size pile of garbage. Consisting of cans of empty soda, old pizza boxes, dirty clothes, etc. Rude was shouting cuss words at the empty abyss at her far gone father. The words ranged from English, Azarathian, Spanish, even demonic. While Sloth was simply taking a nap in a hammock made of tied together plastic bags. Yeah, the most interesting things to ever be seen in the world in other words.

Finally, Rage was actually unchained inside her volcanic realm now. Since she wasn't seeking to destroy Raven anymore because of Trigon's influence over her. She was actually becoming somewhat nice, somewhat being the key word. She was still Rage, but now she was actually acting more towards helping Raven. Instead of trying to consume her. You could currently see her skipping around in her lava hot realm. Humming something that sounded oddly like; "I've got no strings on me." She seemed to be very happy indeed.

So yeah, Raven's emoticlones were anything but calm. With all of them doing their own various things.

Despite all this activity though, Raven herself in the center of her mind was calm. Not feeling any of the activity currently going on inside her mind. Although she would have to sooner or later. Especially after what she clearly saw Affection doing. But for now, she was at her center. She was at peace…

Which to her, usually meant somebody was about to bother her. Or shatter her from her trance like state. Instead of tensing herself up for it though, she just calmly waited for it to happen.

Yet, fifteen minutes later, Raven still heard nobody outside her door. Much less, in her hallway. Even her immediate astral senses weren't picking anything up. It was like everyone in the Tower had finally decided to leave her alone. This was truly a first for her.

After another hour, Raven finally sat back down on her bed. She had found reaching her center and keeping it had been a lot easier this time. Mainly because she had no fear of the prophecy that had dominated her whole life anymore. And because Rage had surprisingly left Raven alone during the whole time.

Still, she was a little surprised that no one had came to check on her at least. After all that had happened that day and all.

Somewhat curious, Raven decided to let her Astral senses reach out from her soul self. Locating where each of her teammates were at the current moment. It was easier for her to do this now, thanks to all the meditation. Making her powers more concentrated and powerful than before.

Cyborg showed up first. Although she had to focus on him a little harder since he was in recharge mode inside his room. Meaning he wasn't letting off much of any emotion. So she had to make sure it was actually him with her soul self. Finding it was Cyborg, she continued on.

Robin and Starfire showed up next in the Main Ops Room. She had to pull back for a second when she felt their very strong emotions. After a couple seconds, she slowly had her senses inch forward. Being careful to make sure she was properly shielded this time as her senses approached the two. When she finally saw what they were doing, Raven almost smiled to herself. She did let out a dry chuckle though.

' _Well, It's about damn time those two got together. If I had to go through one more night of Starfire talking about how she wished she could confess to Robin… or take a walk through all that sexual tension in the Tower… wait… now I'll have to walk through a hormone filled Tower now...'_ She instantly let the thought go. Deciding to just be happy for her teammates. And not think about the next problem she'd have to shield herself from.

She continued on looking for her last team mate. The one that had seemed to be on all of her emoticlones minds as of late. She moved her senses down towards the bottom of the Tower first, before she went back up towards the top.

Finally, she found Beast Boy on the roof of the Tower. He wasn't really expressing any emotion, other than intense concentration. Which to Raven, usually meant one thing.

' _Looks like he's drawing out something again. I wonder what it is this time?'_ Raven thought curiously to herself…

… Wait... what? You think she didn't see him by the doorway that day with the drawing book and all? She's a freaking empath for crying out loud! Of course she could tell Beast Boy had been drawing her that day! She knew whenever he was drawing something because every time, his emotions would fade away to intense concentration. Sometimes, if she found out he was in the middle of drawing something, she'd go and start meditating right on the spot. Since she'd know she was guaranteed to not be interrupted by him for the next hour at least.

Since she was only using her Astral senses, Raven couldn't tell what it was Beast Boy was drawing. It could have been the city, it could have been the ocean, it could have been the night sky, it could have been anything really. Only, he seemed to feel way more concentrated on it than usual. As if he was pouring his very heart and soul into it.

She debated for a moment on using her soul self to just take a peek over his shoulder. It wasn't like she hadn't done that before. She even had to admit a few of the drawings she had looked at were actually pretty good. And he seemed so concentrated into this one. She had to wonder what it could have been that he was drawing.

But it seemed at long last, exhaustion was finally starting to creep up on the empath. Her need for sleep winning out over her own curiosity. And for once, she was willing to give into it.

Raven found herself starting to lean back on her hooded bed. Letting out a small sigh of contentment at the feel of the soft mattress on her back. The feel of her blue comforter beneath her so pleasing to her senses.

' _Maybe, I'll just find out what he was drawing at a later time. I don't think it's that important to bother him about that now. It's been two days since I last slept. And I bet Robin still hasn't canceled that training session tomorrow morning. That Boy and his need to train… Azar, I really hope Starfire can convince him otherwise. Because I feel like I could sleep for a moon.'_

It only took another minute, and then Raven was out like a light. Her body was still lying on top of her comforter, she having been too exhausted to crawl underneath her blankets. Her mind was already in the process of entering her own personal dream land. No longer a land filled with nightmares from her father, but rather, with dreams of her own making. And that of her emotions.

Shortly after Raven fell asleep, you could see a small smile forming on her face. It looked like Happy was the one in charge tonight. At least she could feel without fear in her sleep.

Cyborg was currently in recharge mode. His dream involving footage of his baby resting in the garage. He silently noted to himself that it looked like it needed to be dusted soon while in his charging mode.

Back in the Main Ops Room, you could see a now sleeping Robin and Starfire. Their bodies covered by a thin blanket as they slept on the couch. Both of them with the widest of smiles on their faces. Although there could be no clothes found on the floor around the couch. So it doesn't seem like Cyborg and Raven were right afterall.

Up on the roof, Beast Boy had just gotten finished with his drawing. And he was looking down at it with wide eyes. ' _I don't feel that way about her... This is just to satisfy the Beast…'_ He kept on thinking over and over to himself like a mantra inside his mind. Yet, even though he was finished, he didn't tear his eyes away from it. And he just continued to stare at it for a long while.

'Okay! _I'm going to take a cold shower and forget I ever drew this!'_

It would still take another hour before he finally closed his drawing book, put it away, and then walked in through the rooftop door. Most likely to take that cold shower of his before he finally went to sleep as well.

Throughout all this, the Beast would still be on edge deep inside Beast Boy's mind. The sense of danger from before not having gone down in the slightest.

 **'Something is coming master. I hope you're ready to defend our mate from it's clutches.'**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, end of Chapter Two. I wanted to put in one last scene in here, but I don't really have the time to write it out. Mainly since tomorrow I'm having upper jawbone surgery. So I'm going to apologize in advance if it takes me awhile to get the next update out to this story. I'm just going to have to write out that scene and put it in the next chapter. All I can tell you about the scene itself is it finally brings in the Justice League.**

 **In the meantime, I want to thank all those that have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story so far. I hope that more people continue to comment on this, like it, tell their friends about it, etc. My goal is that the next time I'm able to check my email, that I have a heart attack from how much attention this story received during the time I was stuck in the hospital, and unable to access this site.**

 **So guys, do you want me to have a heart attack or what! Make me one happy man while I'm in pain from my surgery for me! And all the BBxRae authors that read this, make sure I have plenty of reading material! Finally, I want to reply to many people in the next Mailbox Time! So please leave your comments and ideas on the story thus far for me!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	4. Chapter Three: Demoness of Destruction

**So while I was recovering, I took the time to watch Young Justice on Netflix. Man I can't believe I never watched the show before now! It was freaking awesome!**

 **Plus, it's given me a couple ideas for this story. So bonus!**

 **I'm going to be one of those hoping for a third season of Young Justice in the future. Hopefully with Raven, Starfire, or Cyborg being added in. Although I think Guardian is a lot like Victor Stone in some ways. So I really wouldn't mind Cyborg not making an appearance in a new Season Three. Sorry bud.**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping you all like this chapter! I'm kind of introducing the Justice League at last! Along with a few other key elements that I'm going to either be blunt with, or hints at. Also, I took a look at how many people have looked at this story so far. *Claps hands* Way to almost give me a heart attack here!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **TheDemonAndTheBeast139:** Eh, just wanted to leave it all to your naughty imaginations. I'm kind of evil that way if you haven't figured it out already.

 **that guy too:** That kind of is my style, now that I think about it. I can try to limit myself in the future though if you want. As to that idea, I'm not entirely sure about the losing of his animal forms. Although a fusion of the Beast to himself could be done. That's something I'll have to remember for the future.

 **RPGPersona:** Dude, I've watched the show countless times over. I could never see that beginning part happening at all. Raven just doesn't seem to feel that way about her leader in my eyes. Nor does she seem like the person who'd want to step on others feelings, like Starfire's for example, in doing that. As to the rest, I'm glad you were able to once again summarize it in a way I didn't realize I did. And yes, I am feeling a lot better, although this liquid diet I'm still on is killing me (Saw an Olive Garden commercial, almost cried).

 **Thedas743:** Don't worry, I myself could never see Raven ever doing that to Robin, or him to her. So in all honesty, I would never put something like that in a story. Even if it would have increased the plot dramatically. Because despite most of my writing, I try to write the different characters as much into their own character as possible. Taking from both the show, and their comic personalities. I'm glad you like the writing style and comedy, I have to edit the chapter like five to ten times over to get it right at times. And you have better English than you realize.

 **HornedGoddess:** Great! Hope you can say the same for this one! It's kind of dark if you look closely at it.

 **Bluedog197:** Again, it was a pleasure to my eyes to look upon your review. You have me smiling and laughing my good friend. Two things I shouldn't be doing with my now broken jaw, yet the pain is so worth it! I'm looking forward to your kind comments to this chapter! And wishing you a very wonderful day.

 **Hairul The Nightrage Beast:** Oh you have no idea wonderful reviewer. You have no idea at all what is in store for both parties.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or the Justice League.**

 **Chapter Three:** _Demoness of Destruction_

 _About 22,300_ _miles above Earth_

We set the scene in a large satellite orbiting the Earth.

The satellite itself doesn't look like much. Just a big heap of malformed rock, with what could pass as an alien tablet sticking out near the top of it. The tablet had strange alien writing on it. The color of the whole satellite was a dull, casual gray.

To the casual observer, it would merely look like a weird asteroid. The only thing that would really stick out to them would be the tablet with the strange long blue lines in it's face. As that seemed to be the only noticeable feature on it. Other than that, it looked unimportant.

However, this was no asteroid. Not even close. In fact, it even has a name that most people would recognize in a heartbeat. A name known in most of the households of the world. As it is the name of the headquarters of what is supposed to be the biggest league of heroes known to mankind.

The Watchtower.

Headquarters of the Justice League.

I'd try to give you a detailed description on the whole thing itself, but let's just say our interest lies in a rather large room at the top. Where the scene we need to see is at. So forgive me if I don't give you greater detail on what lies inside this great heap of rock that is the main headquarters of the Justice League.

The room we set our scene in is a rather strange room. In the fact that in three directions, there doesn't appear to be any walls. Just four light tan pillars in the corners, with glowing blue stripes traveling up them. And what looks like space rock from the asteroid was running up the backs of these pillars on the outside. Doorways carved in the pillars led to elevators, that in turn led to other parts of the Tower. Now, because there was no walls in between three of the pillars, you could clearly see Outer Space and the Earth in those three directions.

Wide open to Outer Space.

Normally, being about 22,300 miles above the Earth and all, you might think it was idiotic of the Justice League for not making any pressurized walls for the room. You know, to keep essential things such as air and heat in. Two of the basic things us humans need to stay alive. Not to mention, keep out the ultra strong radiation that is normally deflected by Earth's atmosphere. Again, to keep us alive and all. Finally, to keep everything from being sucked out into the cold heart of space. Again, something to keep everyone alive.

Well thanks to some very fancy Martian Technology, all those things aren't really a problem. Just some fancy tinkering with some force fields and other stuff and voila. You get a satellite with it's own contained atmosphere. Thus, making walls something you don't have to worry all that much about for the HQ.

It also gives the added benefit of not having to wait for an airlock to seal and all that on entering or leaving. Since some members of the Justice League are perfectly capable of flying through space on their own to get to the station. Examples being Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, etc. So they could literally fly out of headquarters whenever they wanted without having to wait.

Oh, and did I mention how great the view was without any walls in the way?

Anyways, three sides of the room were wide open to the elements. While a fourth side did have kind of a wall on it. I say kind of because of the fact that it looked more like the side of a rocky mountain of space rock than a normal wall. And because of the fact that there were three advanced pieces of equipment inside it. All in the shape of a tube.

The bottom of each tube was flattened out, making a floor like surface. The height of each at the top of their arches looked to be at a little over ten feet. And looked to go about fifteen feet into the rock.

For those of you that didn't know, these tubes are actually important to the Justice League. As they are well known by the name; Zeta Tubes. Developed by scientist Adam Strange. Who came across the technology when an alien from Rann accidentally grabbed him by way of Zeta Beam. Long story short, he was able to set up basic communications and implemented the technology for use of the Justice League. He also kind of fell in love with that alien's daughter, but that's another story.

Zeta Tubes are what the Justice League uses for the members who can't fly up to the station. Like Batman, Flash, you know, those that are mainly human to begin with. And yes, some of those members that could fly up to it use the Tube network at times as well when they're in a hurry. Or if they're just feeling lazy.

You see, their purpose is to teleport a member from one point, to another. Zeta-Beam is another name for this kind of transportation. Although it's basic name is well known as teleportation. They can be used to get from one place to another, as long as that other point has a Zeta Tube for them to walk out of. And if the person using them has the access to use them. Don't want any villains appearing in Headquarters afterall.

The Justice League has these Tubes hidden all throughout the world. From the Hall of Justice, a well known location, to deep within the jungles of Africa. Heck, they also have them on other worlds in other galaxies. At least, on most of the planets in the extensive Green Lantern database. So the Justice League could go wherever they were needed to protect people and beings.

The only downside they do have is this annoying tendency to announce whenever someone arrives really loudly in a feminine voice. Meaning you can't catch anyone off guard on the other side if they're near the Tube.

They also say something like 0-3, or A-0-6 after the name. And your body doesn't exactly reappear until after it's done announcing it. Meaning if any villain was on the other side of the Tube when you came through, you were very likely to be hit literally on arrival. Thus, the location of these tubes remains a closely guarded secret.

All three tubes had the same series of white steps sticking out in front of them, that ended at the bottom of the room about eight feet below. The floor at the bottom of these stairs was mainly light blue in color. And stretched from one side of the room to the other. There was dark blue curved lines etched into the light blue floor here and there. Including one that looks strangely U-shaped in the middle of the room. The curved dark blue lines ran about twenty feet around this U.

Finally, the roof of the huge room appeared to be over a hundred feet up above. Giving one plenty of room to fly around.

And that is the basic description of the room that I can give you. (For a more accurate look, search up Watchtower Young Justice)

Now, those dark blue lines on the ground may only look like part of the decoration. But they do have a purpose I didn't disclose. And for that reason, was the tall dark imposing figure in the room at this moment.

He wore a gray skintight unitard over his body from his neck to his ankles. He wore black boots that went halfway up his calves and black gloves that went halfway down his arm to his elbow. He wore an extra black armor piece that wrapped around his waist area. With a yellow utility belt resting right above it. He wore a black cape that went ended a few inches above the ground, and was connected to a black cowl that covered everything above his neck except his nose and mouth. Two white eyeslits above his eyes were what allowed him to see. His body was also tensed, as if he was holding great amounts of emotion inside.

The biggest feature, however, was the black bat on the middle of his chest.

Right now, this figure was standing in the room. His dark gloved hands were barely able to be seen as he typed at near inhuman speeds on a large holographic keyboard in front of him. There was four holographic computer screens side by side in front of him at eye level. Each one located over the dark blue lines from before.

Each screen may have had something different showing on its holographic display. But each different screen had one thing in common. In that what they were all showing were the different worlds on the Green Lantern database.

The things that were being shown on the screens was constantly changing under the masked eyes of this figure. As he captured the information being shown on them faster than what a person would think would be possible.

One second, one of the screens showed what looked like the surface of Mars. Either that, or some other red dust planet in a different galaxy was on the screen. The next second, it was showing what looked like a completely jungle planet. After that, it was showing a view of a planet that looked a lot like Tamaran. And so on, and so forth.

Some of the planets mainly looked unchanged from their original form. This didn't really look like such an important job. So why would this figure be seeming to be looking at all these planets of the Justice League? When all of them looked normal.

Then, planets started to show up that were definitely not in their natural form. As in they looked as if they had been devastated by some great unknown force. Even though most of the views were from space, you could clearly see the great fires burning on these worlds. Whenever one of these planets appeared on the screen, you could see the figure pause briefly in his work to push a button far to the right on the keyboard, and then continue with his job.

On some of these planets, it looked like a large hemisphere shaped battle had taken place. As in a portion of the planet was in ruins, but had been spared total destruction. Whenever the cowled figure came across these, he'd again pause in his typing to hit a button to the right of the first. Followed by another button which pulled up a report on the planet's status. Which would then be put in another folder on the far right screen before he continued working again.

Finally, there were a few times were it looked like the planets were in the middle of facing this aggressive enemy. On those planets, you could see beings of every shape and size. Either using weapons of great power to fight back against the flying fiery invaders. Or running away from the trail of destructions the ethereal beings left in their wake.

Sometimes, you could even see what looked like members of the Justice League locked in battle with these creatures. From Wonder Woman flying around with her golden lasso wrapped around one. To the Martian Manhunter density shifting in order to avoid what looked to be a large fiery blast.

In one of the last images I'll describe, it showed an image on the surface of some desert world. In the view it gave, it showed a close up of a finishing battle. In it, you could see a large young man, who looked oddly young to be wearing the big **S** on his chest, jumping high into the air with his fist out in front of him. His fist blocked a fiery blast that was sent his way, before it made contact with the last three fiery beings in the air. The guy on the screen landed on the ground, took one last look around the area to see where the next group was at, and then took a mighty jump out of view of the screen.

Those things he was fighting, along with the other members of the Justice League, had appeared barely sixteen whole hours ago on these worlds. And in that time, these untamed beings had wrought so much death, destruction, and devastation as to be simply incomprehensible to the human mind. All in the space, of sixteen short hours.

What was capable of causing all that? In such a short amount of time?

Trigon's fire demons.

It seems that even without a master, they are perfectly capable of laying destruction to the universe. The ones the Titans faced before under Slade had merely been holding back. Those ones, out there attacking these planets, didn't have to.

The dark cloaked figure let out another sigh of frustration as another of these planets showed up on a screen. As he paused in his work yet again to do what he felt he had done hundreds of times by now. Which indeed, he had.

 _Recognized, Superman, 0-1_

The dark caped crusader looked over his shoulder at the sound, pausing completely in his work as he did so. Just in time to see the Zeta Tube on the left in the wall glow a bright yellow. Before the Man of Steel came stepping out of the Tube. His whole uniform covered in a light layer of ash. You could barely see the S that was supposed to be on his chest.

"The people of Rimbor?" The dark man asked. Since he hadn't checked it since Superman had left.

Superman shook his head. "I am sorry to say that the demons were able to wreak a great deal of destruction, since it was a lawless planet to begin with. And because the people had been caught so off guard by their appearance. Casualty estimates range somewhere in the hundred millions as of right now. And half of the planet will remain completely uninhabitable for the years to come…"

He paused, before he continued. "I did, however, manage to destroy every last fire demon on that piece of rock. None of them were able to escape to other worlds like the last few. And though it may take a long time, the people of Rimbor will recover." Superman spoke in a firm, yet tired voice.

The dark masked man nodded his head. His body still looking tensed. "I'll admit while I don't have good memories of the place, it is sad to hear they suffered so much loss. Even if the people we met on it were as vile as Trigon. I wouldn't want to wish their kind of fate on anyone." The man said in a deep monotone. Superman took a glance at the screen.

"What's the toll so far?" Superman asked the masked man in front of him.

The man turned around to pull up a hidden icon he had on the side of the far right screen. Several different numbers could be seen on it when it opened. The dark man started to speak in his monotone again.

"From what I've found, and from the reports and updates I'm receiving from other members, there has been about forty worlds that have been completely destroyed. And after your report, that makes 349 planets that have been repelled Trigon's forces. Of the destroyed planets, all of them were either colonies, or had colonies elsewhere. So their civilizations weren't completely wiped out." The caped man said. Before he paused, and shook his head from side to side.

"However, based on the rough estimates from the reports I've read, at the bare minimum as of right now, we're looking at a death toll of a little over one trillion dead. Another one trillion still unaccounted for. And about ten trillion with severe injuries. They still don't know how many are lightly injured or homeless."

Superman remained silent for a moment. As his mind absorbed the news he had received. A single tear fell down his face, the only thing showing how this news had truly affected him. While the dark man seemed to be lost in his own world. Thinking over how useless he felt for having to stay behind to coordinate everything..

Finally, Superman took a look around the room. Realizing something he hadn't seen before. "The others aren't back yet?" He asked.

The dark man seemed to snap out of it, and shook his head. "No, from what I saw, they are still fighting back against what remains of Trigon's forces on other worlds. Plus, there was so many that needed help, that most of our covert team was sent out to aid them. In fact, I just saw your son Connor singlehandedly taking on these fiery bastards. And winning, I might add.."

As the man said this, he got an orange blip on one of his screens. Before he turned around and let out an irritated sigh. These came up now and then when one of the planets he checked sent an alert. He quickly clicked on it to see what was going on. "There appears to be a rather large army of these things entering Rann. _Types on the keyboard_ And nobody is in the vicinity to intercept them." He said in his monotone. "Great, just great."

Superman had wanted to ask if Superboy had looked okay on the screen. But at the news of yet another planet in danger, he knew he'd have to wait till later to find out. "I'll go. I know their atmosphere is much like that of Earth's and Rimbor's. So my powers won't be affected there."

The dark man seemed to relax a little out of relief, but then continued typing away. His body tensing back up again. "Good to hear. Report to me when the damage is done." He said monotonously.

The Man of Steel proceeded to float towards the Zeta Tube. Looking tired, yet ready to finish off a large chunk of what remained of Trigon's forces. Who knows, maybe it could be the last group the League would have to deal with, and they could return and...

Superman stopped, a sudden thought hitting him. He turned around to face the tensed dark man. Who was still bringing up more locations on the screen. His very demeanor betraying just how much anger he had pent up. He didn't need his X-Ray vision to tell this. Superman just shook his head at the sight as he remembered why this problem had started in the first place..

' _I'm sorry Bats. I know how much you think this is your fault for so many beings losing their lives. Since your own protege harbored the cause of all this death and destruction on his team in the first place. I promise you, that after we deal with these demons out there, we will bring this last demoness and her protector to justice.'_ Superman thought to himself, before he walked into the Tube. A bright flash of light later, and he was gone. Leaving the dark figure alone in the room again.

There was silence for another thirty minutes. Since typing on a holographic keyboard made no sound. As the man identified as the very Batman at last continued in his work. In tracking the destruction, and coordinating his fellow members and young team in spearheading it.

Finally, Batman stopped completely in his work. He had finally gotten through the whole list of all the known planets that the Justice League knew about. And had alerts set up for every last one of them in case they were attacked by those fire demons. If they were to escape to any of those worlds now, he'd be able to tell immediately, and a Justice Leaguer could be there in less than five minutes.

Still, there was no sound, no movement, no anything, as Batman just stood there. Staring unblinking through his masked eyes at the screens. Now that his arms weren't moving all over the keyboard, you could tell that it appeared that he was shaking. As if he was trying to hold something big in.

Suddenly, he stormed away from the screens. With no one in front of them, the holographic screens and keyboard flickered in the air before disappearing. If an alert came in, you wouldn't be able to tell until someone activated the screens again. Yet Batman didn't seem to care anymore as he stomped his dark boots on the ground. Making a loud ringing sound as he stormed towards the pillar in the far left corner of the room.

With a roar of rage that contrasted with his normally calm demeanor, he brought his dark gloved fist up, before he smashed it into the light tan pillar. Over, and over, and over again. Despite the reinforced alloy on the pillar, it started to dent under the force of his infuriated blows.

Batman was enraged. He needed to get this out.

"So many people dead!" _Dents_

"So much destruction and chaos!" _More dents_

"All those innocent people harmed!" _How the heck are his human hands doing this!_

"And for what!?" _Pillar looking like a hammer was pounding on it._

"To satisfy the bloodlust of some demon and his daughter!" _I wonder if he can even feel his hands anymore._

"To make us have to give up protecting the Earth!" _Chips of the pillar fly through the air._

"Our homes and families destroyed without them knowing it!" _Are his hands bleeding yet?_

"And if that weren't bad enough!" _Good thing that pillar is thick._

"MY OWN APPRENTICE HARBORED THE VERY DEMONESS ON HIS TEAM THAT SUMMONED THAT DEMON! THE ONE PERSON CAPABLE OF STARTING ALL THIS **** IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT! " _One last pounding with both fists at the same time._

The dark man collapsed onto the ground. His whole body shaking, as tears leaked out from under his mask. Massive waves of guilt was coming off the adult hero.

"I could have done something. I should have done something. Yet I just stood to the side, and trusted my protege with the fates of so many people. People who have lost so much…" He barely whispered out.

He didn't openly sob, yet he still cried behind his cowl. Letting his tears of guilt run down his cheeks onto the floor below. This was certainly not normal for him.

But this wasn't normal. No one should have to feel the blame for so much.

It was nearing 3 when Batman finally stopped. He calmly got back up off the ground, and brushed himself off before cracking his knuckles. His face was emotionless once again. It was like looking at a robot. It was as if the past thirty minutes or so had never happened.

He walked back over to a different dark blue line. He set his hands in front of him in the air, and a holographic keyboard and screen appeared in front of him. Not four, but one. He only typed in a few things, before a video clip was shown.

It was the Teen Titans, when they had been fighting back against Trigon's fire demons. Raven hadn't been in the group. He fast forwarded it until he reached a point where he stopped it completely. Showcasing one part of the battle that held the most interest.

It was the Beast. The demoness's chosen protector. Fighting savagely against the fire demons with a look of bloodlust in it's eyes.

Not much was known about demons. Even less was known about half-demons. But what was known, was that when either one was in the real world, they'd choose one person who was to be their protector. Their bodyguard. In some cases, their mate if they happened to love them. It didn't have to be the moment they first entered said realm. It could happen long before their arrival, or even sometime afterward. And in most cases, the demon or half-demon could feed their protectors some of their power.

When Trigon had came into this realm, his protector had been Slade. But being the foolish idiot he was, he had fired Slade right before his arrival. And then turned all possible recruits on the planet into stone. Leaving no one to protect him when he had been defeated.

Raven hadn't chosen anyone before, or on her arrival into this realm to be her protector. Heck, it had taken months before she even found the other members of the Teen Titans. During that time, she hadn't chosen anyone as a protector.

She had been aware she could, but she didn't want to form that kind of attachment with anyone. As that would mean they'd have to get close to her. And getting close to her would risk making her feel. Besides, she didn't need a protector. She was the strongest member of the Teen Titans. No villain, even Slade with the nanobot trick, or Terra when she tried to drown her in mud, had made her body choose a protector.

The change came when the Adonis Beast attacked her, inside the Tower, the place that felt most like home to her. That night, when she had almost been killed in her home, her demon side had made up its mind. And had chosen itself the strongest protector that had been in the vicinity. A protector it knew it could trust at last.

The Beast. And in turn, Beast Boy.

The rest, history.

Batman, however, could have cared less about their history. All he cared about was one thing, he had the identity of her protector.

He didn't care that the people of Earth were all fine and unharmed. He didn't care that no one had died on Earth. He didn't care that life was going on normally for their families and other loved ones. He didn't even care that it was the demoness who was responsible for banishing her father from this dimension.

He didn't care.

Many people on other worlds were harmed. There was over a trillion dead, with the number rising. Those that survived would be in the worst of circumstaces for quite some time. There was hardly a family on those other worlds that hadn't lost somebody to the demons.

And the demoness had made it all possible. No action, no matter how grand on her part, would sway what was coming next.

"Beware demoness, for no one escapes the grips of hell forever." Batman said ominously into the air. Before he turned back around, going to his original position in front of the original four screens. There was no more alerts, and most of the reports from the other leaguers were already starting to come in. Meaning they'd be home soon.

Meaning they'd be able to finally deal with the problem back on Earth. "And that, my damn demoness, is where you and your protector are going to be when all is said and done."

He continued in his work again. Unaware of what he had barely missed hitting on the pillar from before.

A tiny little nanobot. With a small S on it's back.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I think this is an appropiate way to end the chapter. So as to all that stuff I talked about on other planets and major battles, that was inspired when Trigon opened that portal and told his demons to go conquer the universe. They never really went into detail about that part, so I thought I could put my own twist on it. How even with Trigon gone, his demons still carried out his orders to the best of their abilities.**

 **Also, know some of you were wondering why Beast Boy, or more specifically the Beast, would be important to this story. Why the Justice League would be after the both of them and all. Well here you are, another theory that could have some validity to it. Could also explain why the Beast thinks of Raven as his mate.**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping you guys liked this chapter. I'm hoping it receives plenty of hype from you guys. Thanks for all those who are favoriting or following this story! And again, thanks to those who take the time to write their thoughts in a review! You guys just have no idea how special those things are to us authors! Continue being awesome wonderful readers!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	5. Ch Four: Call from an Unexpected Source

**To those of you who didn't know, I published a one-shot two days ago called 'Cute Girl.' I was bored and this chapter was mostly done, so I got that one-shot as a result of some creative thinking. Now, since editing is done, here is my next chapter for this story!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Hairul The Nightrage Beast:** Trust me when I say this, there is a reason for it. It just might not be explained for a long while. As to the novels, can't say I've heard of them really. Although I can try to search them up sometime in the future. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Don't worry, I doubt I'd ever betray the OTP. Even if I was high off my butt or something like that. Also, I didn't tell you this before, but there is a reason to Batman's current behavior. Yep, I planned it out that way. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well my friend!

 **Vin:** Yeah, not really fair to Beast Boy really. But hey, the League had to have some reason to go after him. And yeah, I was shocked with myself when I wrote what happened. I can't believe my brain thought of it on the spot. But it made perfect sense as to why the League would be so interested in Raven then. Thanks for leaving your thoughts!

 **TheTeleporter:** I listened, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, even though it isn't as dark as the last one. I think the beginning scene here more than makes up for it though!

 **RPGPersona:** Nope, that wasn't the case. Young Justice Season Two was pretty awesome. I liked Beast Boy in it. To put it simply, I imagined it being in the thousands, to upwards as one million. Now, as to why the blame is on Raven, there is more to it than meets the eye. That will be explained in another chapter though. Pretty far away from these starter ones. Finally, someone guessed right at the end there! Enjoy!

 **HornedGoddess:** More BbxRae, you say. Well I hope you enjoy this first scene in this chapter then!

 **Bluedog197:** Again, a pleasure to read your review! I'm also glad you were able to guess it was Slade who was watching the whole scene. But like I've told the others, there is a reason for why I had Batman act the way he did. Which won't be disclosed until a far later chapter. Don't get kidnapped dude! I'd die if you were to suddenly stop reviewing out of worry now!

 **Golem XIV:** Wow, I can't believe you decided to take some time to read this! To the first part, thank you. I'm just trying to make each chapter stand out in it's own way. Like this one. It's more likely than not that you've gotten accustomed to it. I suck at improving in a short period of time. Yeah, since it's before Season Five, I'm working on making sure they're not OOC for the most part. Besides the case with Batman there. As to the Beast, since he is in part influenced by Beast Boy's mind, I imagine him to be smarter than just some wild animal. Not that he isn't influenced by his wild side. As his way of speaking to Beast Boy has shown. Hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** _Call from an Unexpected Source_

* * *

It was 3:30 in the morning when Beast Boy finally got done with his cold shower. He had been taking one for the past two hours. Trying to get his thoughts off a certain violet haired sorceress... at least all the naughty ones of her.

To be honest with himself, he liked to think about the mystery that was Raven... A lot. He just didn't like to think of her… in that sort of light.

At least, that's what he liked to tell himself. It didn't matter to him that it took him two whole hours to bury the memory of her in the shower... again. When he had first seen her, it had taken him three hours of killing zombie monkeys on his video game for him to bury the memory the first time.

Both circumstances had to be normal for every hormonal teenage boy his age. Right? He was only 15… fine, 15 and ¾'s. But that didn't mean he had a handle on his own mind yet!

Hormones could really do something to one's mind. Make them think about their friends in ways they would rather not happen. Add the fact that he had the instincts of every animal known to man, (and some animals that weren't known yet) telling him to find a mate and rut with her till she held his offspring, and you're left with having to take one long cold shower to distract you from your thoughts.

With it being really late at night on his second night without sleep, it was a miracle Beast Boy didn't fall flat on his face as soon as the cold water stopped hitting his skin. At this point, the only thing keeping him awake was the thought of one of the other Titans walking into the bathroom in the morning. Only to find his green sleeping butt naked form on the ground.

Since Raven's room was closest to this bathroom, and since she was always the first one up in the morning… needless to say he wasn't going to fall asleep to wake up to that situation. That would have been a nightmare in itself to deal with. Especially if she came in prepared for a… nope, he didn't want to go back into the shower again. He stopped that line of thought in its tracks.

Beast Boy wrapped the green towel he had used to dry off around his waist, giving him some some level of modesty. He also grabbed his belt from off the counter. Leaving the rest of his uniform in the laundry basket in the bathroom. He would have put it back on, instead of using a towel, but because the uniform literally smelled like hell from the last two days, he decided he'd just grab a new uniform when he got to his room and put it on before he went to sleep.

The only reason why he thought to grab the belt in the first place was because it was still holding his drawing book and pens and pencils inside one of its many pockets. And he didn't want it to accidentally get washed and have years of art go to waste. Plus, all those drawing supplies could ruin the belt.

Beast Boy walked out into the cold dark hallway. Making sure to make as little noise as possible since Raven's room was nearby. He had made the mistake of going to the bathroom in the middle of the night once with a stereo blasting in his ears. Like the one that was shown the day they had faced Punk Rocket.

Raven hadn't been amused to being woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of rock music. As the face of Rage he walked into when he walked out of the bathroom had clearly shown. He still had no idea as to what had happened to that stereo exactly. He just knew it was a bad idea to wake up Raven in the middle of the night after that day. Not that he wasn't tempted to now and then.

As he got closer and closer to her hallway, he was basically tiptoeing. Feeling like a ninja, a green, almost naked, super groggy and tired, yet still quiet and awesome ninja. Beast Boy was making sure he made as little noise as possible. Well, at least as little as one tired out brain could allow him. His hearing always dulled a little when he got tired. He had his right hand on the wall to keep him balanced. While his left was holding his belt and towel in place. He tried to go as fast as he could, but in reality, he was moving about as fast as a mindless zombie.

If only Raven was there to say that.

Beast Boy tiptoed around the corner into Raven's hallway. Making sure to stick to the opposite wall as he stealthily made his way down. Hoping he wasn't making too much noise. He was approaching Raven's doorway. Just another moment and he'd be past it. Then he could walk normally to his room and enter the sweet relief that was his bunk bed. Just a couple more steps. Just one more. He was right in front of it. He could literally hear his bed calling for him inside his mind!

The three fates decided that this was the perfect moment to add some trouble to Beast Boy's life.

You could have sworn you heard cackling in the distance as the klaxon alarms up on the walls suddenly started to go off. There loud noises and blaring bright red lights suddenly digging into his green eyes and ears.

On the bright side, he had no longer found himself tired. Unfortunately, that had been the only thing he had going for him.

Since he had been on his toes when he was caught highly off guard by the alarm, Beast Boy found himself almost instantly losing his center of balance. As he swayed forwards and backwards, he tried to correct it by letting go of his towel and belt, before putting his other hand on the wall. Begging that it would steady him and keep him from falling.

Too little, too late.

Instead of falling forward or back, he ended up pushing against the wall with both hands. Which swayed him to the side, before he fell onto his side with a large thump. His head somehow managed to hit itself against a wall, despite the fact that he had been on the other side of the hallway. Making him see stars for a bit.

"Ow!" He cried out in pain. Beast Boy could already feel the bump forming on the side of his head as he rubbed it. The klaxons and alarm were still blaring overhead. Hurting his eyes and ears. He cursed at them in his mind for a sec, wondering why they were even going off in the first place.

That was when he remembered their significance. That they went off, only when a mission call was coming in… meaning he wouldn't be able to go to sleep now! And he was going to be late because he still needed to get into his damn uniform.

Things didn't look like they could get any worse.

This was proven wrong, however, when the wall behind his head disappeared. And he hit the back of his head on the ground this time.

He didn't cry out in pain though. In fact, his eyes widened from shock. Pain and sleep were the last things on his mind. As several things clicked rather instantly inside his mind.

One, he hadn't fallen back and hit his head on a wall.

Two, the alarms and klaxons had likely woken up his teammate/crush. Whom he had been right across the door from when said alarms went off.

Three, said teammate/crush was now standing above him in her open doorway. Her hood was up, concealing most of her face. Though her eyes were looking disinterestedly down at him.

And four, his left hand hadn't been holding his towel up anymore. Meaning when he had fallen, it had also fallen, to the floor. Leaving a nude green Beast Boy, lying a foot inside his crush's room, with said crush standing above him. With the alarms still blaring overhead.

' _I always wondered how I would die one day. I just thought it would never go like this.'_ He thought to himself, as he tried to reach out for the towel on the ground. A bright red blush worked its way up his face. For once in his life, he was dead silent. And was looking anywhere else where Raven wasn't.

' _I'm kind of wishing I slept on the floor of the bathroom now. At least it wouldn't have looked as bad as it does now.'_ He thought as the awkwardness seemed to be increasing. His hand was searching desperately for his towel.

Raven still hadn't said a word.

After a couple more seconds, the fates thought he had finally suffered enough as his hand finally gripped his towel. He proceeded to instantly cover his midsection with it. His blush was still bright on his face.

With a little bit of decency now, he decided to look back up at Raven again. To see if she was mad at him or not for being naked in front of her door. Only, she didn't look to be mad, but she was still looking at him with a disinterested face. The same face from when he had first fallen into her room. He briefly wondered if she had been looking at him like that the whole time.

Seeing she wasn't mad, or at least not showing it on the outside, Beast Boy decided he might as well speak. See if he could still get out of this alive and all. If that was even possible.

"Heh, I bet it isn't often when a naked guy falls through your doorway. Am I right Rae?" He said in his silly goofy voice. Trying to make it into a joke. Even though he was scared to death on the inside.

Raven's face changed slightly for the briefest of seconds, before it became disinterested again as she spoke in a deadpan. "This isn't a first I'd be proud of Beast Boy." Beast Boy blushed a brighter red.

"Hey, you got to have a first time for everything. First home, first family, first waffle, first awesome bad guy takedown. Why shouldn't a handsome naked green guy falling through your doorway be one of them?" Beast Boy tried to add to his joke.

She simply rolled her eyes at his childishness. "I'm still waiting for that last one to happen."

His eyes scrunched up in confusion for a sec. And then his eyes widened in realization.

"Hey!"

Raven smirked underneath her hood. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy these moments when she could deflate his rather large ego a bit. On the inside, Rude was cheering at the awesome burn.

"So, are you just going to lay there and make jokes about this all night, or do I have to go and tell Robin and Cyborg the reason why you're late to the Common Room for the mission briefing when I finally do get there." Raven stated after allowing Beast Boy a minute to stew in his juices.

His eyes comically widened to the size of dinner plates. This was something he definitely didn't want anybody to ever know about. Especially the two people in the Tower who could ruin his life with that blackmail.

As quickly as he could, he got up while keeping the towel in place, and started running down the hallway towards the hallway to his room. He still felt the pain in the back of his head, but he was ignoring it for now. Unaware of its significance.

Before he rounded the corner, he suddenly looked back, seeing Raven still floating in her doorway. He had to say something at least. "This never happened!" And then he disappeared around the corner. Not waiting to hear if she'd acknowledge the comment or not.

He slammed his doorway, already getting ready to put on another uniform from his floor. When he paused as he realized something.

' _Wait… (starts feeling all over his body to make sure)... I'm still alive. Raven didn't get mad and kill me… even though I fell through her doorway naked… she doesn't even allow anyone to come into room, much less naked green boys… and the way she was staring at me... could that mean she… … … nah! There's no way. She definitely doesn't feel that way about me. It's more than likely that she was just in a good mood from banishing her father. Yeah, a good mood. That's it.'_ With that thought in mind, Beast Boy continued to get himself ready. Thanking his lucky stars that Raven had been in a good mood and had let him live.

Raven had stayed floating where she was for another couple seconds, before she heard a loud slam from his doorway in Beast Boy's hallway.

"This never happened." She repeated to the air around her. His emotional signature now placed him inside his room. And now, several questions were circulating in her mind.

' _I wonder how he managed to slam a sliding door with only one hand?'_ Knowledge thought to Raven inside her mind. ' _I wonder why he was outside my doorway in nothing but a towel this late at night when the alarm went off?'_ Raven thought back to her emoticlone. Both of them mentally shrugged.

Raven started floating down the hallway to the Common Room. The blaring red klaxons lighting her way. She still had several other questions circulating inside her mind. But the call of the alarm was enough to put them at bay for now. Although a couple seconds later, they turned off. Meaning that somebody had gotten to the computer and turned it off.

Most likely Robin, since he had been sleeping on the couch. Or Starfire, since she had been sleeping by Robin. Hopefully, they were both still decent.

Raven had, of course, been woken up by the alarm. Since she normally slept in her heroine costume, and because of the fact that she hadn't been sleeping underneath her comforter this time, she had been mission ready within the first couple seconds of the alarm going off.

And boy, had she not been in a good mood when she was ready.

She was very pissed, to say the least, for being woken from the best sleep of her life. She didn't remember the dream she had been having exactly, or why it would have been significant. She just knew it had been a good dream for the first time since she had been a child. So naturally, her thoughts as she had been flying towards her doorway were of all the different torture methods she knew existed. Both human, and demonic. She had wanted to make the villain pay.

That had been when a rather loud thump sounded against the lower part of her door. Along with a very high pitched 'Ow!' right afterward. Making her both pause in her flight, and stop thinking such dark thoughts inside her mind.

She had reached out with her empathic senses almost immediately to see if it was an intruder or not. But had recognized Beast Boy's signature almost immediately. She had briefly wondered why he would be outside her doorway already, and why he seemed so surprised and shocked, but had decided to open her door anyways.

What she saw, she would never be able to unsee ever again.

She had actually been in quite a state of shock at her teammates state of undress. She had managed to keep a calm demeanor showing on the outside, but on the inside she had been blushing rather furiously. Her emoticlones had been silent. Just as shocked as her at what they were seeing.

She hadn't even been able to find the words to speak, until he had spoken. Hearing that childish voice in the form of a joke, she always seemed to be able to find a reply.

She had also been glad to realize he had covered himself with the towel when he finally spoke. She hadn't even noticed he had been looking for it.

Even as she approached the sliding doorway, Raven couldn't get the thought of the scrawny boy out of her mind. How small he had looked without that ridiculous costume on. How lean, yet strong the muscles in his arms had looked. She had been surprised by how toned he was in the chest and stomach area for his size. How those legs looked like they could run for miles ands miles on end. And…

A light bulb blew up behind her. The first item to be blown up since she had banished her father. Granted, she was really embarrassed at what she had just seen inside her mind. Her face even had the audacity to blush lightly. Before she scowled and made her blush disappear. ' _Okay, who is thinking about only that part of him in there! Tell me right now!'_ Raven shouted angrily into her mind.

Not a single one of the emoticlones dared to confess. Which meant either three things, either Raven herself had been thinking that, all of the emoticlones had been thinking about that, or only one had been thinking about it. And the others were staying quiet about it to protect their sister from Raven's wrath.

Thinking it was rather absurd that she would ever think about her teammate that way, especially... that certain male part, she decided to blame it on the emoticlones. She didn't think of Beast Boy that way at all.

Sure, she was appreciative of the fact that he always made sure she was never alone. And that he tried harder than the others to be her friend. Heck, if she hadn't been so emotionally suppressed, she might have been able to say could have developed a crush on him in the past couple years.

But he was just so childish! His immaturity seemed to know no bounds! He always seemed to rub her the wrong way with his jokes! And even though she knew he could be serious, his moments were so few and far in between that they could be considered dreams for all she knew! There was absolutely no chance, not even a small snow flake's chance in hell, that she herself would ever think about Beast Boy in that way! Or anyone else for that matter! Ever! Period! End of story!

Raven could keep on telling herself that.

The doorway to the Common Room slid open, and Raven floated in with her deadpan expression on her face. Not showing a hint of what she had been thinking about before. Her hood was still up, hiding most of her face. She was dead ready on taking the bad guy down.

Only, her deadpan expression turned to stunned shock when she saw the masked face on the screen. Staring right at her.

"Ah, hello Raven. I'm glad you finally decided to join us." Slade said in his baritone voice on the screen.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were already standing in front of the screen. Although their heads were bowed down, and their backs were to her, so she couldn't see their faces. She was actually surprised that Robin wasn't yelling at the screen in an obsessed sort of way. Either he had gotten that out of his system, Starfire had calmed him down, or something important was going on.

Raven quickly put her deadpan expression back on. Hiding the fact that she had been surprised within two seconds of seeing Slade again."What is it this time Slade? I thought you wanted to disappear for a while after my father was defeated." She said monotonously to the screen. Slade only shrugged.

"That had been my original goal, I'll admit. I wanted to check to see if all of my assets were still in their rightful places in the brief time I was dead and all. Before I tried to strike back against you Titans with another one of my more elaborate schemes." Slade said. Slightly pleased with himself on the last part.

"Then what changed? Why risk contacting us now when your security systems would be out of date. Anyone would be able to track this connection and be able to find you. Your evil scheme, whatever it would be, would be doomed for failure." Raven said to the evil masked villain.

He shook his head from side to side. "Raven. Raven. Raven. I might have died and just recently come back to life, but rest assured, I haven't become rusty to the point where I didn't take the proper precautions before making this call. Now, as for what changed, I've already had to explain it once briefly to your friends here. Which is also why you might have noticed they have remained silent up till now. And before I explain what's happening, I'd rather that the last member on your team joined us before I give a full explanation for this call in the middle of the night. Especially since what I have to show involves both you, and your green teammate."

She lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Something that involved both her and Beast Boy? What on Earth would that have to be so important to have Slade himself risk calling about it? In the middle of the night at that when she had been having a good dream!

Before she could ask, the doors slid open again. And Beast Boy himself came charging in, thankfully fully clothed this time. She was thankful her hood was up, hiding the blush that formed on her face at the thought of him naked again. ' _If I ever find out which one of you is doing this, I will skin you alive on my next visit to Nevermore!'_ She threatened her emoticlones.

Beast Boy started to speak in a peppy voice. Startling her back to reality. "Sorry I'm late dudes, where's the-" He stopped speaking, as he saw Slade on the screen.

"I see you've finally decided to join our little party as well Beast Boy. Though I shouldn't really be surprised that you would be the last to arrive. Since you were always the laziest of them all."

Beast Boy's face took on a look of anger at that, but then Slade continued. "I just didn't think it would take you and Raven so long to answer your own alarm system when I called. Did something, perchance, happen back there in the hallway that we should all know about?" Slade said in a teasing baritone. As if he knew perfectly well what had happened back there. Who knows, maybe he did.

Beast Boy was not amused. Raven, even less so. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?! Why is this old bastard calling us so early in the morning when we could be asleep!" Beast Boy shouted in anger at the screen. Hoping that Slade wouldn't mention what had happened in the hallway.

"Hmmm." Slade grabbed his chin. "Now I'm not so sure whether or not I should tell you what I wanted to say if you're just going to insult me and my own father. If you'd rather I let you go back to your little bunk bed and make it easier on the Justice League, then be my guest. I'm sure you might want some of that precious sleep of yours anyways. Before they come and take you two." He gestured his other hand at the door. As if he was dismissing him from the room.

Raven and Beast Boy both became even more confused. While their three teammates cringed a little more in front of them. Beast Boy also seemed to notice the position of his other teammates. And seemed to realize that he should probably keep his temper in check.

"Wait… what does the Justice League have to do with this? How would going back to bed make it easier on them?" Beast Boy finally asked. Raven simply stared up at the screen. The same thoughts running through her mind.

"So, you are interested then?" Slade replied in a satisfied tone.

Beast Boy's fists clenched. But he kept his mouth shut as he jerked his head up and down. He was curious about what Slade had to say about the Justice League, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Slade seemed to sit back in his metal chair, as if he was relaxing.

"Very well then... Now, Titans, since we've gotten all the pleasantries out of the way, I will explain to the two of you the full gravity of your… situation so to say. With the Justice League… I will not repeat myself since we're already short on time as it is. And do know, even I don't seem to fully understand what is going on. So please, try to not interrupt. Your lives may depend on it."

And so, Slade started to explain.

 _A few minutes later_

Raven and Beast Boy were both staring at Slade in shock. Their teammates, who had already heard a brief summary of what Slade had to say earlier, had their heads hung down even lower. Now that they had a full knowledge of what was going on. And had seen the irrefutable evidence Slade had managed to provide to support what he had to tell them.

Robin couldn't believe the way his mentor had acted. He had never seen Bruce express so much Rage before. Not even when the Joker went on a killing rampage after his escape did he ever react that way. For some reason, his mentor's current behavior was bothering him. That wasn't the Bruce Wayne he knew.

The two Titans, at first, simply couldn't believe what Slade had told them. Why would they? When he, one of the biggest baddies in the history of the world, was accusing the mighty Justice League of wanting to hunt them down to send them both back to hell?

And then Slade showed them a video. Captured from a nanobot a subordinate of his had managed to plant in the Watchtower when it had first been built. And had managed to avoid detection ever since.

There had been plenty of evidence caught in the video. To both support what Slade said, and show how big the events of the previous day really had been. And just how mad they seemed to have made the biggest and strongest team of heroes in existence.

They had no choice, but to accept that, for once, Slade was telling the truth.

"I… I didn't know my father… sent his soldiers across the universe… before I banished him…" Raven had to speak slowly. To both keep her voice level, and to keep her high levels of guilt from escaping herself and probably destroying the Tower. She still didn't know how free she was to express herself afterall. And she didn't want to test that now. Especially with how surprisingly strong the emotions she was trying to hold back were.

Beast Boy, however, wasn't so inhibited. As he slammed his fist down on the coffee table, breaking it in two. This made Raven jump back a couple feet, along with the others.

"Why the hell are they freaking blaming me and Rae for all that! How was it our fault that we didn't know about all those fire demons being out there! We were dealing with their freaking boss for crying out loud! God! I thought the Justice League was smarter than this! This, this is just... just bullshit!"

Everyone's eyes widened at his use of language. Even Slade raised his eyebrow at that. This was certainly new. "And to think, that I looked to the Batman as my idol! And then he just turns around wanting to do this to me and Rae!" He was shouting angrily at the ceiling. Raven didn't seem to mind that he was using her nickname at the moment.

Robin looked up at that last part. "Wait, you idolized my mentor?" Even Slade looked interested at that part.

Beast Boy simply growled as a warning that he wasn't in a joking mood. Not that they couldn't tell in the first place. As his eyes looked like narrow slits. "Not anymore! If he's going to be so stupid as to just pin all the blame on Raven and me for what happened out there! Speaking of which, why the hell are they even interested in me!? What did I do that makes me as important as Raven!?" All four of his teammates looked up at the screen where Slade was. Wondering the same thing as they didn't really get it either.

Slade kept a calm demeanor as even he wasn't sure as to why. Although he had a few theories. "While Batman didn't say it out loud, I do believe from what I saw on a small screen he pulled up, that it has something to do with one of your more… aggressive forms."

Beast Boy paled. ' _Crap! Please don't have them ask! Please don't have them ask! Just move on and-'_

"What does the villain Slade mean, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

' _Dang it Star!'_

"Eh, heh heh, well, you see Star, it's kind of hard, you know, for me to be able to explain it. It's actually kind of funny if you ask me-"

"While we're young grass stain! Who knows how long until the Justice League arrives!" Cyborg finally shouted in an irritated voice. Making Beast Boy gulp.

"Fine! Fine! You all remember the Beast incident a few months ago!" Beast Boy finally shouted bluntly. The four other Titans nodded their heads. "Well, let's just say that antidote you gave me Cyborg, didn't cure me, exactly." He said in a small voice.

He got his expected reaction. "What!" Three of them said in a shocked voice. Raven remained silent. Mainly because she still knew he still had the Beast inside him from when she had talked to him that night.

"During the fight with those fire demons, I might have, you know… let him out. With all that raw power, maybe that could explain why I'd be a target..."

Robin was surprisingly the first one to speak. "Beast Boy! Do you have any idea just how dangerous that was!? Do you even remember what happened the last time you turned into… that thing! How it attacked all of us and-"

"Yes! I still remember all that Robin! God, do you think I'm an idiot or something! Slade was going to take Rae away from us! I couldn't just stand to the side and do nothing! And besides, nothing bad happened! Heck, the only person that took down more demons than me was Cyborg! And he almost completely drained all the power in the Tower to do that!" Beast Boy argued in his defense.

"Just because nothing bad happened then, doesn't mean there still wasn't the risk Beast Boy. You need to learn to take these things in account, or else-"

"Or else what Robin! Or else I turn on you guys! Or else I end up going on a rampage across town! Or else I turn evil or something worse than that! Please tell me, does it sound like I didn't even think about all that could have happened when I let him take control!?"

Robin stayed calm. Yet, he also remained silent. As if he were thinking on the words Beast Boy had just said. "Look Robin, we don't have the time to argue about the past. And I don't think we have even close to enough time for me to explain all the aspects of the Beast I've learned of so far that could make you trust me and him in the future. All I can tell you is that I trusted him enough to let him take control. Because I knew without him, I would have been useless in trying to protect Rae. And I hate, being, useless!"

Robin looked like he wanted to say something, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Starfire standing by him. A sad smile was on her face. "Please Robin. Let us not have our last meeting with our friends be tainted by the arguments. Let us, as friend Beast Boy said, leave the past in the past."

Robin tried for words, found he couldn't, and then let out a small sigh. "Alright." He turned back to Beast Boy and Raven. Noting how Raven seemed to be staring in shock at Beast Boy. "I guess it really doesn't matter anymore… and if you trust your Beast… I guess that means I should too. I'm sorry Beast Boy."

A genuine smile came onto Beast Boy's face. "It's okay Rob. I understand where you're coming from. Besides (glances to Starfire) I know why you hate the Beast so much anyways. I'd hate him to if he were to attack my future girlfriend." He said in a teasing tone. Making the Boy Wonder blush. And for Starfire to giggle.

"Yeah, too bad you'll never have one green bean." Cyborg said in a teasing voice. Making Beast Boy pout and Raven smirk a little under her hood.

"Hey, I can get any girl I want Cy! I actually heard through the grapevine that chicks dig the ears!" Beast Boy shouted in an indignant voice.

"Sure, keep on telling yourself that." Raven said in a dry voice. Causing their three teammates to start laughing. And for Beast Boy to pout even more.

For a small moment there, everything in the world seemed all nice and normal. They were a team, a family.

Before Slade brought them back to reality.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment here Titans, but I think it's about time for me to take my leave." Slade said, moving to disconnect the line.

"Wait." Raven said calmly. Causing him to pause. "Why did you call to warn us about this in the first place? I thought you would have loved that it'd be easier for you to take down a team that only had three members. So why bother trying to warn us?"

They couldn't see the evil smile on his face because of the mask. "That's just it, my dear Raven. It would almost be to easy, and there's just no fun in the things that are easy. I prefer a challenge in my fights… besides, if you manage to escape the Justice League's grasp tonight, all their attention will be focused on you two. They won't be looking at what criminals like me are doing. Leaving me more room to plan and gather resources. Consider this a win-win for both me and you. You get advance warning to get away, and I get the freedom to do as I please."

Raven nodded her head. Understanding his line of reasoning. She hated it, but she understood it, nonetheless.

"One last thing." Beast Boy was the one to talk last. "How much time do me and Rae have before we have to leave?"

This made everyone in the room look to the screen to hear his answer. Expecting to hear something like a few hours, to a day at most.

"Do you all know what the word, incoming, means in warfare?"

Before they could answer, Slade cut the connection. The screen fizzled out and showed a view of the outside world again. They were all confused by what he had meant. When Beast Boy suddenly dropped onto one knee as a loud voice filled his head.

' **Master! Our mate is in extreme danger! We need to go now!'**

' _Beast! What did I say about calling Rae our-'_

The rest of Beast Boy's sentence was cut off as a person crashed through the window. As if in slow motion, glass flew everywhere through the air. Everyone in the room slowly took in the large S on the guy's chest. Even before the guy had landed on the ground with his fist impacting it. Causing a small shockwave to emit from his landing.

It would have made an awesome slow motion.

' _We're too late! They're already here!'_

' **We must protect Raven!'** Beast Boy was only slightly grateful the Beast used her real name this time.

"Titans! Scatter!" Robin shouted as all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And there you have it! The Justice League has seemingly arrived at Titan's Tower at last! We're finally get a move on in this story here!**

 **Anyways, next chapter, there's going to be some action. Just warning you guys of that now. I've actually taken some time to plan out the next few scenes, so the updates might come a little quickly. I even did a little more work on the plot. So I have my set of villains in this story lined up.**

 **Ten cookies to the person who can guess who the overall villain in this story is!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	6. Chapter Five: Fight and Flight

**Sorry for the short wait. Had a little writers block for one of the scenes in here. Got over it three days ago. Some editing later. And voila! I present the next chapter to this awesome story!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time! (bit shorter than usual)**

 **RPGPersona:** I get what you mean on that first line *wink**wink* but I'm trying to keep it PG-13 at least. I like writing out scenes where Beast Boy thinks Rae would kill him. And exactly! I can't believe how much she seems to forget that her emotions are a part of her. I mean, didn't Beast Boy have to remind her of that in the Episode Nevermore? A hidden advantage, I might not know what you're talking about, might. Last thing, is that really Superman? Didn't he just go off to the planet Rimborr a couple hours ago? Hope you like this chapter!

 **Latisha McPeanuts:** Well, here's the more. Now just be excited for me again so I can write out the next chapter for ya!

 **HornedGoddess:** Hey, don't go all demon on the author here. He's the only one who can write this story you know! And thanks! I like to dab in first now and then, but I've come to prefer 3rd person the most.

 **Foamsatmouth:** You only got two things right. Boy scout, and Raven, so dirty. As to those first couple parts... hehehe... I suggest you read and find out for yourself! Can't have Beast Boy become epically badass all at once you know.

 **Bluedog197:** Interesting translation, I'll have to use that in the future! Maybe Superman, maybe not. As to your guess from the villain, *shrug* one is kind of right. Which one, now why would I tell you and ruin it for the others? I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest! (And leave an awesome funny review while your at it!)

* * *

 **So this is a new idea I'm trying to help me track the popularity of this story. It's mainly for me, and not you guys. Although you can look at this area to see how many more people have joined your ranks on this.**

 **Since last chapter:** _5 more favorites, 11 more followers._

* * *

 **Also, something I did for Forgive Me that helped me keep track of how long each chapter took me to write and publish. You can choose to ignore this if you want as well. Or use it as a guide to guess when I might update.**

 **Updated:** _July 22, 2016 10:15 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. Now that I have DC comics and Warner Bros off my back, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** _Fight and Flight_

* * *

Even as Robin shouted his command, the Titans had been moving in their different directions. With Starfire flying up into a dark portal. Robin side flipping over to the right behind the side couch. Cyborg jumping to the left behind the other side couch. Raven melting into a portal above the ground. Ending with Beast Boy doing several back flips back over the coffee table and the couch. Putting more distance between himself and the figure.

As he retreated, Beast Boy studied the guy who had crashed through their window. Who was just starting to get up from the small crater he made on the ground. When he was to his full height, Beast Boy noticed a few disparancies he and the others hadn't seen before.

The guy had looked a lot like Superman at first glance. With the epic entrance, the flying glass, and his intimidating bulky form and all. But now, after several more glances as he had back flipped, Beast Boy had to conclude that this guy just couldn't be Superman.

The guy looked like a far younger version of what Superman should have been. He was slightly shorter, his shoulders not as wide set, his face far younger and less creased from age. Heck, he looked a lot more like another average teenager than an adult. The big giveaway though had to be that the big red **S** he bore was he on a black t-shirt. Superman never wore a t-shirt. Ever. The phony was also wearing jeans instead of tights! A classic feature in any superhero in his book!

' _Yep, this guy is definitely not Superman.'_ Beast Boy thought as he came to a stop after his fourth backflip. He just assumed it had to be some phony playing the Superman angle. The guy was looking at him directly, but he wasn't afraid. Beast Boy looked to Robin, who was giving him an 'Are you crazy' look as he held a disk in his hands.

"Don't worry Rob. I just noticed he doesn't look like the real-" Beast Boy started to say.

Beast Boy didn't even register that the guy had jumped forward from his original position, that is until he saw the fist coming right towards his face. That was when he stopped speaking. Shocked at its sudden appearance.

 _CRACK!_

It might not have been Superman, but the punch to his face felt almost as powerful as the real deal. Beast Boy flew backwards through the air, before crashing into the doors to the Common Room. Knocking both himself, and the doors into the hallway with him.

' _Okay, not Superman. But he definitely packs quite the punch.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he rubbed his face and felt his broken bleeding nose..

Back in the room. The guy cracked his knuckles. Muttering something that sounded like, 'Too easy.' to himself, before he started to charge towards the fallen changeling again. When one of Robin's explosive disks and a small blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon hit him in the back. The explosion from both hits shrouded the guy in smoke.

When the explosion from both hits faded away, it showed the guy still facing the doors. Simply brushing off dust from his shoulders. Before he fully turned towards the two Titans. Only two distinct singe marks on the back of his shirt were proof that the attacks had hit. His eyes were narrowed at them.

"Is that seriously the best you can come up with Rob? I see your tricks haven't changed all that much over the years since you left." The guy said, glaring at Robin's stunned direction.

Before he could retort, the guy was already jumping towards Cyborg. Even though it wasn't flight, it almost certainly looked like it. Cyborg had barely blinked before the guy was suddenly in front of him. The guy hit his sonic cannon arm up towards the ceiling, making Cyborg go off balance. He was then sent flying back into the right wall when the guy kicked him in the chest with both feet.

The guy used the push off to head right for Robin. He was already cocking his fist for the haymaker he was going to deliver.

Robin was barely able to recover from his shock in time to front flip over the guy's reckless charge. The guy's eyes widened as he saw Robin flip out of his vision.

Halfway through the flip, Robin turned in the air and threw an electric disk at the guy's spine. It caused the guy to hunch over in pain from the unexpected shock while still in mid air. While he was distracted by the pain, Starfire came from out of nowhere through one of Raven's dark portals in front of him. And screeched in rage as she kicked him hard in the face. The force of her blow knocked him straight through the wall on the left side of the room. And then several more right after that. Starfire immediately gave chase. Letting her glowing green eyes light the way through the darkness of the next few rooms.

Cyborg got himself out of the small crater his body made in the wall shortly after Beast Boy had came walking back into the room. He was still holding his face and groaning in pain. He was also a little ashamed that he had been taken down so easily. He hadn't seen what happened to Cyborg.

' **Way to go master. Our mate will surely be impressed by the fact that we were the first to be taken down in a fight… when we were supposed to be protecting her… again!'** Beast Boy was able to sense the sarcasm in the Beast's voice for once.

' _Dude! Not helping! And again, will you stop calling Rae our mate!'_

On the outside, he stayed silent as he argued with his Beast. So he didn't notice that Raven had appeared at his side from another portal until she had started healing his injury. Within the first few seconds, even though his face was still covered, he let out a sigh of relief as the pain started to fade. And because the Beast had become silent when he felt how close Raven was to them. He was probably on cloud nine now.

With the small reprieve, Cyborg limped a little to Robin before he finally spoke. Well, I should say shouted.

"Rob, who the hell was that guy!? He looks a hell of a lot like Superman, but in a way, he doesn't at all! Is he from an alternate dimension or something like Superboy Prime was?! Is he a member of the Justice League!? How the hell did he even know you?! Are you acquaintances or something!? Or does it have something to do from your time with Batman?!" Cyborg shouted in an almost too fast voice to be understood.

Robin stayed silent for a moment. Wondering if he should tell them or not. It was a part of the past he had left behind after all. And he wasn't one to really look back at his past before the Titans.

As Robin thought on it, Raven managed to finish healing up Beast Boy. Who uncovered his face to give her a small grateful smile. Her face remained stoic, although she was slightly blushing underneath the shadow of her hood for unknown reasons.

Then both of them looked to Robin. "Well dude, are you going to tell us how you know the guy or not?" Beast Boy asked. After a couple more seconds, Robin let out a sigh. He might as well.

"That guy Starfire just beat through the wall is a hero called Superboy."

Cyborg looked like he wanted to interject, but then Robin continued. "No, he isn't from an alternate dimension Cy. He's a half human, half Kryptonian clone of the Superman from this dimension. His powers are limited because of his human side, otherwise, he'd be as powerful as Superman, maybe even more so. Believe me, I've seen him when his human genetics are repressed... But normally, he doesn't have the ability to fly, nor does he have heat or x-ray vision. But he is still monstrously strong, incredibly quick when he needs to be, able to leap over a great distance, he sees things better than anyone I know, and his body is almost completely invulnerable like Superman's." Robin said.

The other three stayed silent for a moment. "Dude, if he isn't from another dimension, where on Earth did he come from? I mean, it'd be quite hard to just hide all that from other people." Beast Boy finally said in a disbelieving voice.

Robin took another deep breath. "He was made as part of a secret experiment at an illegal facility called Cadmus. He was being trained to be used as a weapon to replace Superman in the unlikely case that he fell. But he was never allowed out to see the sun, the moon, or the stars. He was never given a choice for what he wanted to do in his life. Even his mind wasn't his own while we were there As he was controlled by these weird creatures. So when me and three other guys infiltrated the complex and found him, we decided to bring him back with us to the surface. And we ended up destroying the top part of the complex he had been imprisoned in order to escape." Robin finished.

"Wait, so you're saying you saved the dude who broke my nose!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I believe that's what he said stupid." Raven said in a monotonous voice next to him. Beast Boy glared back at her, a little hurt at the insult. Raven just stared at a different direction. Refusing to meet that look.

Robin was barely paying the two any attention, as he was now looking to Cyborg. Who was already searching through his databases on his arm for a Superboy. His search came up blank, confusing Cyborg. "According to my systems Rob, this Superboy doesn't even exist in any known records."

Robin let out a sigh before he continued. "That's because Superboy prefers to go by his real name, both in the world, and with his team; Connor Kent. He got it from his girlfriend Miss Martian, or Me'gann shortly after we rescued him." Robin replied back.

Beast Boy and Raven had now seemed to forgotten their little spat as both were now staring at Robin in shock. They knew of no hero afterall that preferred going by their real name.

The sounds of a fight a few rooms away could be heard. Starfire was still locked with Superboy, or Connor as it appeared. Although the noise was starting to get louder. Maybe the fight was getting closer?

Cyborg searched up Connor Kent, and immediately came up with several hits. He quickly searched each one in his database, going over each one's picture and profile quickly before moving on. Finally, he came to a stop on one with a picture that looked exactly like Superboy. Same shirt, jeans, and hard look on his face. Did he always scowl or something? He quickly looked at the info showing on his arm, before he stared back at his leader.

"Rob, it says all that you've told me... and more. _Long_ _pause_ : He's a part of a covert team that operates under the Justice goes by the name… Young Justice." Cyborg said, looking to Robin for confirmation.

"Yes, that's right. They're usually sent out an recon, or for quick villain take downs. Sometimes they work in sync with the members of the Justice League. And a few have even risen from the Young Justice to the Justice League this way. Rocket and Zatanna being prime examples of this." Robin said, now looking at the new hole in the wall.

"Yeah, I got that. But it also says here, that you used to be a member of this team. That you were even considered to lead it at different times." Cyborg added on. Beast Boy was staring curiously at his leader, while Raven was staring at a scuff mark on the floor. She seemed reluctant to look up for some reason.

"Yeah, I used to. And yes, I could have been the leader a couple times. Although, you could say I was too immature back then to do that." Robin said. Beast Boy laughed, thinking it was a joke. Before he realized that Robin's tone had never wavered.

"Wait, you're serious!" Beast Boy said in disbelief. Robin nodded his head, confirming he wasn't lying. Beast Boy just stood there in shock at that.

The fight sounded like it was getting closer. Like right outside the wall. "Rob, just how big of a threat would this team of heroes be? And do you think, based on what you told me, that Superboy would be the only one here at this moment? If they have a lot of experience with recon and all?"

Before Robin could answer, the wall on the left exploded outward. As Starfire burst through the area where the wall used to be. Besides a tear in her skirt on the right side, she seemed mostly okay. She managed to reorient herself about a foot or so above the ground by Robin before she growled at the dust cloud that had formed in front of them.

"It appears to be that our enemy has brought the friends with him." She growled out. Her glowing green eyes focused on a figure emerging from the dust. Her other four teammates also turned to see the figure.

Superboy walked out into view. Or Connor as he liked to be known as. He was cracking his knuckles and neck as he did so. There was several new tears in his shirt, but he seemed fine overall. A smirk had briefly replaced the scowl on his face.

"I must admit Rob, your new girlfriend there packs quite a punch. Fortunately, I didn't come here alone." He said, trying to goad Robin, who simply ignored the taunt. For a couple seconds, no one else came out with him.

Then, on his left a blonde haired girl dressed all in green walked out of the dust. Wielding a bow much like Speedy's, except it was green. As were the feathers of the arrows in the quiver on her back. Her face was able to be seen, besides a small part covered by a green mask.

On Superboy's right, another girl appeared floating an inch or two above the ground. Her skin was green like Beast Boy's, but she had red hair instead of green. Her eyes were glowing a bright green like Starfire's at the moment. Hiding their true color underneath. She had no notable weapons on her. But she did have a concrete block levitating in the air behind her.

In the air above the three. A guy, covered in a weird blue and black striped scaly armor, flew out of the dust cloud. He had two weird extensions sticking out above his head that looked strangely like blue mandibles. He was flying in the air thanks to a pair of blue bug like wings. Basically, his overall appearance was that of a human scarab. Besides his right arm, which was currently in what looked like sonic cannon form. Much like Cyborg's.

And finally, a fast blur sped in front of them all before stopping in front of Superboy. Dressed in an all black speed suit that covered his whole body from head to toe. With red goggles over his eyes that also acted like night vision goggles. He looked like a dark version of the Flash.

The two groups of heroes stood in their places. Neither one moving or speaking. Only the sound of breathing could be heard in the room. The dust cloud from the collapsed wall slowly dissipated into the air. Showing the next few rooms over were trashed. Most likely thanks to Starfire's and Superboy's fight. Silence reined supreme in the room for a few moments.

"So Rob, how has the new gig here been treating you?" The guy all dressed in black finally asked in a casual voice.

"Oh, it's been good so far Kid." Robin casually replied. One hand in his utility belt. The other holding a small pole. "Where's Kaldur? I thought he would have enjoyed having a family reunion."

The guy simply pointed out the window to the bay. "Oh, he's out there in his element. You know, just in case someone was thinking on trying to escape that way. And Cassie is still out hovering in the air around the Tower. Just in case someone were to try and escape by air. Heck, even Zatanna came from the Justice League, I think she's on the ground chanting or something. You know, just to make sure nobody decided to teleport out. Whether by magic, or Boom Tube.

Robin nodded his head. "Sounds like something I'd do for this sort of mission." Robin replied.

The guy in black looked at him weirdly. "You seem to think you have a good idea on what we're here for, don't you."

Robin simply shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you don't train under the world's greatest detective and not learn a few tricks."

The guy relaxed slightly. "So then tell me old friend, what would be our purpose of breaking into your Tower here in the middle of the night? What would we have to gain from that?" The guy asked. Treating it like a game. Just like they used to when they were younger.

Robin seemed to think on it. He knew what their main goal was. But he hadn't really figured out their plan of attack, that is, until Artemis and the others had appeared with Superboy. So he knew almost everything at that moment. He just had to act like he was figuring it out on the spot. Robin had a small smile on his face nonetheless. Imagining his old friend's reaction in his head.

"Well, I'm guessing Superboy's entrance here was supposed to set off our intruder alarm to wake us all up. Shortly after his entrance, while we'd be scrambling to answer the original intruder alert, you guys would come in through a different entrance. Masking your entrance with the original intruder alert while we would go to the spot where the first intruder came in. Leaving us none the wiser of the extra team that came in through another way." Robin paused to think some more on his next words.

The guy in black nodded. "Okay, you have it right so far, go on Mr. Detective."

Robin continued after that. "So we'd come into this room. Only to find that the first intruder had moved on from it. I'd check the security cameras, and I expect that Blue Beetle's scarab will have hacked the system by then, turning off all the security cameras. And erasing footage from the past hour or so. I'm guessing he did manage to do that vefore you helped Connor with his problem."

The guy in black looked up to the guy flying in the air. Who was rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I didn't realize the plan had changed when I did that…" Blue Beetle trailed off, as if a voice had started talking to him inside his head.

The guy in black nodded at Robin to continue. He gladly did so. Knowing their was now no evidence of what happened just before Connor's arrival.

"So, if your plan had gone accordingly, we wouldn't have known who the original intruder was. Nor would we have had a clue as to any other intruder in the Tower. So I would have likely made all my teammates split up at this point out of frustration and try to have them find the one intruder that came in. When in reality there are five roaming the hallways of the Tower. Getting to strategic spots and corners where you could ambush one of us and take us out easily with the element of surprise."

The guy lifted his eyebrow underneath his mask. A look of surprise at how much Robin had gotten right. "And what makes you think we would attack an old friend of ours along with his teammates? You see, that has to be what I'm most curious about."

Robin smiled as he knew perfectly why. He just had to twist just how he had gotten the information. There was no way he was ever going to admit that he knew most of it already because of a call from Slade.

"It likely would have taken us until it was too late for me to have figured that out. But luckily, your plan was flawed from the start. Even if a false alarm hadn't come from the city, me and Star had already been here in the Common Room. Connor's part would have been doomed to fail."

Robin received a glare from Superboy at this. But didn't even pause as he continued in a more confident voice. "So here we were in the Common Room, before the intruder alarm even went off. When Boy of Steel there came crashing in through the window into our midst. And instead of just falling back and making a new plan like I would have if I were in his position, he went ahead and tried to attack in the direction of two specific teammates of mine first. And in doing so, he exposed what you were planning to do all along. And just who you were planning to ambush inside my Tower."

Robin pointed to Beast Boy and Raven. Shocking the other team of heroes, including the guy including vlack. "So I know that these two are your targets… I'm just not entirely sure on the last part of your plan involving these two here." Robin lied. Having heard Batman making it loud and clear. "But whatever the hell it is, you're not going to lay one finger on them if you thought you could just take them away from us that easily." One hand was still in his belt, the other extended the Bo-Staff he had been carrying in his hand.

Cyborg stepped forward. His sonic cannon and a missile from his shoulder at the ready. "And me! No one tries to take away my little sister and best bro and gets away with it!"

Starfire's eyes glowed brighter as she charged her starbolts in her hands. Her eyes, if possible, looked like miniature green suns in the lit room. "You so called heroes will not do the touching of my family! Not when we just saved it from being the destroyed!"

Beast Boy and Raven just stood in stunned silence behind their teammates. Seeing them all stand up for the two of them in the face of these five experienced heroes.

The guy in black looked briefly stunned for a second. As did the rest of his teammates. Before he started to chuckle to himself in disbelief.

"Well what do you know. I guess old Bats really did teach you a few tricks before you left Dick. You seem to have gotten the whole plan we were given from Batman down to a T."

His teammates behind him got out of their stupors and got themselves into battle position. Him included. Like the Young Justice motto went, 'If the original plan fails, there is always Plan B. Brute force.'

"However, that doesn't change the fact that we have a mission to do… I know we're old friends and all Rob. And as much as I hate to do this, you know as well as I do that we can't go against our orders. Especially when these orders are from the Batman himself."

Robin shook his head from side to side. Already knowing what those orders would be. "It doesn't have to be this way Wally. You could simply leave and tell him we caught on to your original strategy, and that you had to strategically retreat to regroup for a better plan. And that we had already high tailed it before you came back."

Wally, the guy dressed in black, shook his head this time. "Wish I could Dick, but you don't seem to realize how serious this matter really is. Me and the others spent all of last night after we were returned from our stonen prisons going to different parts of the universe. Trying to stop a trail of destruction that has left many dead, or suffering. Even Batman's gone off the deep end trying to stop the mess your teammate there created. (Points to Raven) I've never even seen him this angry before. It's freaking scary man." Wally said, shaking at the end.

"It wasn't Raven's fault that Trigon sent his soldiers across the universe while we all stayed here and fought him! Heck, she was suffering in the pits of hell for most of the time Trigon was in our world!" Beast Boy shouted in anger. All that did was make all the Young Justice heroes glare in his direction.

"Regardless, she is a demoness, and when she defeated her father, she would have been given control over those soldiers of his. And if she had truly cared about the universe's well-being, she would have called them back and sent them to hell just like her dear old daddy. Instead, she let them run rampant! And many people suffered from it!" It was the archer on their team that shouted this time.

Raven spoke in a monotone as her eyes glowed black. "I'm only a half-demoness blondie. I wouldn't have been able to control all of Trigon's fire demons even if I had tried. I also would have had to known they were out and about in the first place in order to have done something about it. But, since as Beast Boy here so lightly put it, I had been suffering in the pits of hell when Trigon sent his soldiers away. I never had a clue that he had done any such thing."

"Half-demoness, full-demoness, who cares! If it wasn't for Batman's orders to bring you two in alive, I'd be putting an arrow through your cold dead heart here and now and sending you back to that pit! Along with your green friend there as well!" As she said this, she cocked an arrow and pointed between Robin and Starfire at Raven.

"Why do you even want friend Beast Boy?! What did he do that angered the Bat!" Starfire yelled in fury.

Wally shrugged his shoulders. "He never did explain that part. He just said he was as important to capture as Raven there. We couldn't ask any more questions after that because he Boom Tubed us here to Jump City before we even got the chance."

Robin just shook his head from side to side again. Seeing the tension rising in the air. "We're not going to be able to convince you to go without a fight, are we."

Wally shook his head. "As my girlfriend there said Rob. We have our orders to bring those two to old Bats alive. And you know that we can't go against what he ordered us to do. So we're going to take Beast Boy and Raven to the Watchtower, whether you guys like it or not."

Robin calmly nodded his head. "Well, I guess that leaves us with only one choice then."

He pulled a disk from his belt, not really catching his old team off guard with it. What did catch them all off guard though was when he threw it at the ground in front of him and averted his eyes. As did his four other teammates. The disk hit the ground before they could react, and a bright flash of light appeared, blinding all five of the Young Justice members immediately. Robin quickly turned around as Cyborg and Starfire instantly started to charge forward and fire their sonic cannon and starbolts at the heroes. Further distracting them.

"Beast Boy, do you remember where we put those travel packs for… you know." Robin quickly and quietly said to Beast Boy, who nodded his head at him. Robin sighed in relief.

"Then take Raven with you, grab two of them, along with whatever else you might need from your rooms. After that, you'll have to find some way to get past Kaldur, Cassie, and Zatanna once you get outside. We'll try to distract these five here for as long as we can so you have a chance to escape." Robin finished.

Raven looked like she wanted to say something, but Robin silenced her with a look. "I know you two don't normally get along well Raven. I saw a perfect example of that just a few minutes ago. But right now, both your lives are in danger. We still don't know why my mentor is so crazy over you two. And after this stunt, I doubt he won't punish us for helping you two to escape. So please, whatever your differences, set them aside and work together. And don't let our sacrifices here to help you escape be made in vain."

Raven still looked like she wanted to say something, but then sighed and nodded her head. Beast Boy gave her a sad look. Robin made as if to turn around, but then pulled Beast Boy to him. Whispering something into his ear that Raven couldn't hear. It took a moment, but then Beast Boy blanched, before he nodded his head.

"Now quickly, go! You don't have much time to lose! Go, now!" The two were shocked at the intensity of his voice.

Robin grabbed three more disks from his belt and charged forward towards Cyborg and Starfire. Leaving Beast Boy and Raven behind. Before he entered the battle though, he took one last look at the two of them. Raven had been in the middle of opening a portal for the both of them. There bodies already halfway into the form of a shadow Raven.

He mouthed two words after their disappearing forms.

'Good luck.'

And then Robin plunged himself into the losing battle. Hoping he, his second in command, and his girlfriend could hold the others off for enough time so his little brother and sister figures could manage to escape.

How they would do that, Robin didn't know.

All he and the others could do was hope.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, things escalated pretty quickly there if I say so myself. Didn't get to Beast Boy and Raven's big escape. But I promise you it's coming up next chapter! Along with what happens to the rest of our Titans.**

 **As to what I said at the end there, I was basically summarizing how Robin relates to his teammates. Cyborg being like his second in command since he is also like a leader on the team. Starfire, that is for obvious reasons there. And you already know why for the last two.**

 **Although, I think you guys have one big question for me. What did Robin whisper to Beast Boy at the end of the chapter?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	7. Chapter Six: He can use his Brain

**Alright! I'm pumped for this chapter! Man, I hope you guys really like it! Also, I think I said this before during BBxRae week, but I really like those reviews! They are my addiction to this site! Along with favorites and follows as well! Can you help a fellow dude with his addiction?!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV:** Yep, that bitch Zatanna was included for this story. I'm going to include what she did later in the story for one of Raven and Beast Boy's conversations. And yes, there will be a showdown between the three. Although it won't necessarily be 'the showdown.' Thanks for the nice compliment! I hope you also enjoy this chapter!

 **RPGPersona:** Yep. Had to make Starfire's attack more believable. It's a part of Raven's personality at this time. Thinking between Robin and Beast Boy, Beast Boy would have the harder past to share. Not only to retreat, you'll see in this chapter. Indeed, it might, you say, help them out later. And dude! Seriously! I'm trying to keep this PG-13 as it is! I don't want to try and include something that will raise this to M now! (although who knows, maybe it might happen. Maybe)

 **Foamsatmouth:** Yeah, it's a little hard to merge the two universes together. But I do have something going here. I'm just going to have to be creative with some of the other details, like Spitfire and Flinx.

 **Bluedog197:** *flips* Hey flapjack. Hey, of course she would be angry, she's probably had no beauty sleep like the rest of them. Also technically, if you look at the two universes, it is possible for Robin to be part of the Young Justice, and then go over to the Teen Titans at about 15 or so. Also, as to your guess, you could be close. It is, however, not revealed in this chapter. Hmmm, new cover photo, I'm not entirely sure on that. We'll wait and see for that. Hope you brought plenty of snacks for this chapter though! Because it is a doozy!

 **gracieTpie:** Thanks for all the really nice compliments there Grass X! I wanted to write a long story that actually did have some gradual character development, so this is the experiment I'm using. So glad you're liking it though! And hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Azarath Cat:** I'm glad you liked the introduction of the YJ into this. And that you also enjoy my writing style. And I rated this thing T for a reason! And included in the summary what to beware of! (LOL, I know, people don't listen to the ratings or warnings). Glad to have a fellow BBRae shipper reading this as I type along it! Hope you enjoy this whopper of a chapter!

 **HornedGoddess:** Here's that more. And thank Azar! I was worried there for a few days!

* * *

 **Since last chapter:** 5 more favorites, 7 more followers. (Really nice rate of growth we're getting here)

* * *

 **Updated:** _July 26, 2016 11:12 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own squat! Okay! Gosh, how many times do I have to tell the lawyers that!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** _He Can Use His Brain_

* * *

Cold.

That was the feeling Beast Boy always got whenever he came in contact with Raven's dark powers. Whether it be through when she moved herself with them. Or when she'd grip him in her powers before sending him on a one way trip into the bay. It was always the same.

Cold. Unrelenting. Powerful. Unforgiving. Like a glacier. Slowly carving its way through a mountain range.

Or like her personality towards others.

To most people, it would be unpleasant traveling in Raven's power. Or even downright scary or creepy. But to Beast Boy, it was something else entirely.

It was a sign of danger, yes. He had been on the receiving end of it too many times to not see it that way at times. Yet, it was also a sign of safety. Still dangerous, because it could hurt him. Yet safe, because he trusted the person who wielded this cold and dark power to do what was right. Unless he pissed her off. Then it was up to the fates as to what would happen then.

But for now, he hadn't pissed her off, so in his mind, it was a rather soul chilling sign of safety. As Raven enveloped the two of them in a dark portal, that then turned into a shadow Raven when it covered the two of them. The shadow Raven flew back through the now trashed Common Room thanks to the two teams that were locked in battle. Once it cleared the debris area where the doors laid, it flew down the dark twisting hallways of the Tower. Banking sharply around corners, keeping an eye out on its surroundings for any hidden dangers or foes. Before it finally came to a stop in front of Raven's room.

There, the black shadow, red eyed Raven stopped itself in the air. Floating in front of the door for a second. Before it melted back down into the shadows on the ground. Revealing Beast Boy and Raven's forms in the darkness of the hallway. Beast Boy had his arms held to himself, his teeth were chattering against each other.

Like I said, safe, but cold. Very soul chilling down to the marrow of your bones cold.

"G-G-Geeze Rae, c-c-couldn't you have j-just te-te-teleported us o-o-or s-something so w-we wouldn't h-ha-have been in th-that f-frozen waste-l-l-land for so l-l-long." Beast Boy chattered out between his teeth.

Raven glared at him. Not at all happy with the situation their leader had dumped on them. She had to escape the Tower, with Beast Boy of all people! Who knew how long the two of them would have to stick together after this!

"Well I'm sorry Beast Boy." She didn't sound sorry in the slightest. "But in case you didn't hear what that idiot back there said to us, Zatanna is chanting spells outside of the Tower. Meaning I couldn't teleport us anywhere outside, or inside the Tower because of the wards she is placing through her chants. I was barely able to hold that Raven form together with all those wards she placed inside the Tower as it is. Since it is kind of a form of magic." Raven said in a cold unforgiving monotonous voice to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's natural body heating mechanisms had started to kick in by this point. And his teeth had stopped chattering. He was still cold, but he had recovered enough to roll his eyes in complaint at her. All the powers of every animal in the known animal kingdom, and he still had to complain about a soul chilling experience he could easily recover from.

"So. Couldn't you have tried something else to get us out of there? Like one of those dark disc thingies you like to ride on in battle. At least only my butt would have felt like it was developing frostbite instead of my entire body." He said in an exaggerated fashion.

Raven glared at him in anger. She did not need to have the image of his… rear from earlier inside her mind again. "Do I look like some kind of taxi service to you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Beast Boy looked like he was about to say something stupid to her. She was already guessing what his reply was. Like didn't you just bring me here anyways in that shadow thing of yours, or was that just me. So Raven cut him off.

"You know what, just don't answer that. I can already tell what you were going to say." She said monotonously. Turning back towards her door to slide it open.

Beast Boy shrugged in annoyance. Did she have to make everything hard for him? "What I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted, was that I'm guessing that you won't be able to use that form to get us out of the Tower? Since this Zatanna woman would have likely placed strong wards along the outside before starting on the inside. Which was why you could barely hold that form earlier. Would I be correct in my assumption?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven blinked, that had certainly been unexpected. She could have sworn he would be starting another fight with her. She nodded her head, hiding that she was still secretly shocked at his logic. "I'm afraid so."

"Alright then, I guess we'll have to find some other way to get out of the Tower then. And cover our tracks from the Justice League while we're at it. Don't want them barking at our heals and all." Beast Boy said in a calm voice to her. She didn't reply, as she was still secretly shocked on the inside.

They stood there like that for an awkward moment. With Beast Boy just staring at her, and Raven staring at the ground. Wondering if she should apologize for assuming he was going to say something idiotic to her like he usually did. Since, what he had said, had actually been pretty smart. For Beast Boy that is.

Before she could get the chance though, a rather loud explosion was heard in the distance. Along with the sound of a wall making a loud thud again. This snapped Beast Boy from the reverie he had been in. Along with Raven's as well.

"Alright, you heard what Rob said. You grab whatever you need from your room. I'll be right back with what he told me to get. If you finish up before I get back, meet me at my room. We'll figure things out from there." Beast Boy said to Raven, before he morphed into a cheetah and sprinted down the corridor. Not waiting to see her acknowledge the reply.

She rolled her eyes. Why did this seem so familiar to her? All it needed now was the slamming of a sliding door, and a certain somebody with a towel wrapped around that…

' _Alright, seriously! I thought I told you all to forget that ever happened! What is wrong with you all!'_ Raven shouted to her mindscape in anger.

She got no reply again. Unless girly giggling counted. A vein bulged in Raven's forehead underneath her hood. If she and Beast Boy got out of this mess alive, she would make a trip to Nevermore to find out which emoticlone she had to strangle to death.

For now, she simply chanted her mantra under her breathe to calm down. "I hope he doesn't take to ordering me around to much. Otherwise, we're going to have a big problem." Raven said in the real world, before she floated into her room. Already wanting to forget what she just went through in the hallway.

She knew what she needed to grab from her room alright. There was thousands of years worth of magic knowledge in her room. Some of which was from books and potions she owned. Others were from the spellbooks an evil dragon had left behind when he taught her. Even though he was trapped inside his book again in her chest, the other books he had summoned had never disappeared. So she had kept them on her shelves, mainly since the magic in them was so dark that in the wrong hands, they could be used for extraordinary evil.

Raven knew that whatever else happened, she couldn't let any of these books or potions fall into the League's hands. Especially the dark spellbooks. Who knew what they would do with all of them. Or what a certain someone would do if she got her hands on this.

Raven summoned a black pouch from a drawer on her vanity with her dark powers. A drawer beneath that of her most valuable possession. The item she'd be storing away last.

Once it was in her hands, Raven pulled apart the drawstrings on it. Allowing it to open wide. It was actually surprising how wide it was able to open. Considering the small size of the pouch. It was almost as if it were enchanted or something.

Then, Raven moved over to her bed. Where she set the open pouch onto her blue comforter. She took a sad moment to look at her bed. It wouldn't be able to come with her, no amount of magic would change that. Her pouch could only hold things that could fit through the opening afterall.

Raven then took a look around the room. Seeing all the different things she would have to store away. She did a quick list in her mind of how she was going to do it. Books at the bottom, more fragile items on the top.

Finally, Raven took a deep breathe to calm herself. And then directed a hand to the bookcase to her right. It would be the first of many to empty in a short time. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted in a whisper. Over and over again.

Her eyes glowed white with power, as the books danced off of the shelf her hand was pointing at. Each one moving across the air, to hover over the area of the small black pouch.

And end by dropping into it's endless depths.

* * *

Beast Boy was running through the halls of the Tower. Heading towards where Raven's old saferoom was. With his advanced hearing, he was able to hear Raven moving about in her room. And the sounds of stuff moving around as she started to pack. He also heard the battle that was taking place in the Common Room they had left.

He could hear the thumps that came from Starfire's starbolts. The sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon or missiles hitting a target. The sound of Robin's Bo-Staff hitting against skin. He also heard an ocean breeze filling the room. It was probably from the wall that had been knocked down.

He could also hear the whiz of arrows flying through the air. The sound of feet hitting against the ground rapidly. What sounded like another sonic cannon firing inside the room, although the frequency kept on changing on it so he couldn't be sure. There was also the sound of something large being thrown around. And then there was the sound of pure rage filled attacks. Beast Boy shuddered as the image of Superboy filled his mind again.

Both teams seemed to be giving it their all. Neither one wanting to give an inch. But it didn't seem like the Young Justice had realized he and Rae had disappeared as of yet. If a Cheetah could smile, this one would have done so.

' _Good, I don't want to deal with that Superjerk for a long time yet. My nose is still sore from that haymaker he gave me.'_

' **Maybe next time you won't underestimate your opponent like that again master. Even though it wasn't who you thought it was, that didn't make him any less dangerous to us, and to our mate.'** The Beast spoke in his mind.

' _I'm never going to get you to call Raven by her proper name, aren't I?'_ Beast Boy thought in an annoyed tone.

The Beast shrugged inside his mind. ' **What, you don't call her by her proper name most of the time either master. I don't really see much of a difference between what we call her.'**

' _Look, what I call her is a shortened version of her name. Rae, or Rae Rae, I even called her Rae Bear once when we stopped Control Freak in a Build a Friend in the middle of the mall.'_

' **Speaking of which, what on Earth were you thinking that day!? That had to be one of the closest times I'd ever seen her come close to wanting to kill us master! You know, besides that time you drew earlier. Although I honestly didn't mind the view on that last one...'**

Unwanted thoughts came to his mind at that. He shook his head as he continued sprinting. ' _Please do me a favor and don't mention that again. I already had to get rid of that scene from my mind once tonight.'_

' **I saw.'** The Beast said smugly. Beast Boy grimaced inside his mind.

' _Anyways, she was covered in the remains of that stuffed bear at the end. The skin and all had been covering her so perfectly. I just couldn't resist it. The others thought it was funny at least, after they managed to restrain her.'_

' **I don't believe our mate found it all that funny master. Much like those horrible jokes of yours.'**

'... _Still, disregarding that, at least I include something from her name when I say a nickname around her. Be it Rae, Rae Bear, Rae Rae, or whatever else I come up with. What do you think she would do if I walked up to her and called her mate? Fall into my arms and say I love you?!'_ Beast Boy said in a sarcastic voice.

' **Yes. That's exactly what she would do master.'** The Beast said in a serious tone inside his mind.

Beast Boy almost run into a corner from surprise in the real world.

' _Okay, just asking, so no need to take this the wrong way, BUT ARE YOU INSANE!?'_

' **Says the person who called her Rae Bear to her face.'**

' _Hey, at least we did survive her wrath then! Even if the others had to help! But if I were to walk up to her and call her that, I doubt the first thing on her list would be to profess her dying love to me! I think that would come after she grinded my bones to dust, burned my body slowly and agonizingly with hellfire, spread the ashes over her father's realm, froze it over, hit it with a nuclear bomb, and destroyed whatever remained with her own two hands! And that is only an if that she would then say that! And if she did, it would most likely be out of pity after having completely destroying my soul!'_

' **... … … You don't paint a very pretty picture there master.'**

' _Exactly! That's why I would never call her something even remotely close to that! She's capable of doing all that and more! Would you want her to do that to us by having me call her our mate!?'_

The Beast's reply came as a whisper. ' **Do you really think that would be what would happen to us if you told her the truth?'**

Before Beast Boy could reply, he found himself skidding to a stop in front of the saferoom doors. He had been so focused on the mental conversation that he barely saw the doors in time to stop. He snarled to himself.

' _Damn it, I went past it!'_

' **Language master.'** The Beast said in an amused voice.

' _You know what, just shut it for me please. I'm still operating on no sleep and adrenaline alone at this point no thanks to you!'_

' **Not my fault you decided to wait until the cold water calmed you down in that thing you call a shower. You could have done it in a more direct-'**

' _Will you not bring that up again!'_

Beast Boy had ran back down the hallway during that part. And slid open a doorway that had been hidden in the wall of the hallway.

' **Just saying master. It wasn't my fault you got no sleep. You could have even spent less time on that drawing. Instead of staring at it for most of the night.'**

Beast Boy sighed as he grabbed two packs from off the shelf the sliding doorway had revealed. They were basically Titan emergency kits. In the case the Tower was somehow compromised, the Titans had prepared for the possibility of a long trip away from the Tower. Cyborg had plans to build a secret bunker, but those as of yet hadn't come to fruitition. So for now, he had made these packs for each of them. The two packs Beast Boy grabbed had his name, and Raven's on them. He didn't know what they contained exactly, he just knew Cyborg had prepared them. So he had to be ready for anything in them.

He put them on his back, secured the straps, and then morphed into a cheetah again. He made sure the packs would stay in there position, before he started running down the hallway again.

' _Beast, can you just, you know, leave it alone for the moment. I truly don't like her in that way and I don't want those thoughts distracting me.'_

' **Why is it so hard to admit that you lust for our mate master?'**

' _She's not… argh! What's the point!? You won't even listen to me!'_

' **Because you won't break through the denial that is clouding your mind!'**

' _How many times do I have to tell you!? I like Raven! But not in that way!'_

' **Then why did it take so long for you to get our mate in all her glory out of your mind? Why put so much effort into one drawing and stare at it for hours on end when you say you don't like to think about her in that way? When doing such an action would guarantee nothing but what you're trying to avoid?'** The Beast asked in a calm voice.

' _... Hormones?'_ Beast Boy tried.

' **So you do feel that way about her master.'**

' _... I hate you.'_

' **Only because I'm right master.'**

' _I'm still not going to admit it.'_

' **I know.'**

' _So will you be quiet now?'_

' **One last thing.'**

' _And just what would that be?'_

' **You should be more serious around her at times. It really does catch her off guard when you don't try to hide your true self from her.'**

' _... … Wait! What do you mean by that! Be your true self!'_ Beast Boy yelled into his mind.

Beast Boy didn't get a reply. And he didn't know whether he should be relieved, or worried about what his Beast said. ' _Don't hide my true self from her… what could he possibly mean by that? I'm always myself around her. The happy, go lucky, don't care about anything except what is in front of me changeling who tries to get her to smile. The one who is over all the crap life through at him. The one who doesn't care about what is in his past. Even… ...even…'_

The green cheetah just shook its head in confusion as it continued on its way back to Raven's room. He was not going to pull his messed up past back into his mind again. Not when he had managed to suppress most of it for all these years.

His super hearing allowed him to hear that Raven was still in there packing. And that the fight was still going on in the Common Room.

' _Odd, it's been what, eight minutes. And she's still packing. How much could she possibly have to pack?'_

When Beast Boy got closer, he was just about to enter her hallway when he remembered something. He skidded to a stop and turned back into his normal self. Before he walked up to his door in the hallway. Even though he had their packs, there was still some things he needed to grab from his room. Things he couldn't leave behind. Things that did hold some value to him.

Plus, since his room was technically considered a toxic waste sight, he figured he might as well take some time to make sure that nobody would ever want to go in that room again in the next fifty or so years. And as a bonus, it'd give more time for Raven to finish. So he wouldn't get bored standing outside her door or something like that.

Grinning evilly to himself, Beast Boy once again slid open the door to his room. Before he got to work on his evil revenge plan for the Young Justice team. Should they manage to beat the Titans and search his and Rae's room for clues of their whereabouts.

He just needed to grab a few things, change into a couple different animals, and he'd be all set.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after she had started, Raven stopped in her chanting to take a look around the room.

All the shelves were now completely bare of their former occupants. Her dresser and closet were now completely empty of any clothes as well. Even the comforter and sheets that had been on her bed had been all folded up and placed neatly inside the bottomless pouch.

Raven was glad her mother had given this to her before she left Azarath the first time. It's enchantments allowed her to pack up almost anything she might need and store it in a place where it was easily accessible. That was how she had most of those books and potions in the first place.

So needless to say, she had been able to fit almost everything of value inside of it. Even her large Book of Azar had managed to fit, if barely. If she needed anything from the pouch later, all she'd have to do is name what the item was, and it would come within reach of her hand. All that was left was for her to put her meditation mirror in it and she would be all set to leave.

' _Hopefully Beast Boy is ready. We don't exactly have much time as it is. We'll need to get moving before Zatanna's wards make me completely incapable of using magic in the Tower altogether.'_

She picked up the pouch and set one of the drawstrings around her shoulder to hold it in place. Yet leaving it open so she could put her mirror in it. Then she walked over to her vanity and opened the drawer to see her meditation mirror laid where it was supposed to be. Just as she reached in and grabbed the handle though, her door slid open. Catching her slightly off guard.

She turned around. Her mirror in one hand, her black pulsing energy in the other. Ready to face the threat that would be in her doorway.

She dropped that hand though and rolled her eyes when she saw Beast Boy smiling widely in the doorway. Two thin packs held by straps were on his back. Although his seemed a little more bulky for some reason.

"Beast Boy, are you trying to get yourself killed today or something?" Raven asked in monotone.

Beast Boy shrugged. "This hasn't been my luckiest day, or night I'll admit."

Raven rolled her eyes at that. "I'm assuming that you grabbed what Robin asked you to grab then."

Beast Boy smiled as he pulled the two packs off his back to set them on the ground. Raven looked at the two of them, her face deadpan. "Are you sure that's what Robin would have wanted you to grab before we left the Tower for what is likely to be a long time?"

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Of course, I helped Cy with designing these things for each one of us. Although what he filled them with, I'm not entirely sure myself on that." He informed her.

"There better be no pranks in mine." Raven said as she picked up both packs from off the floor. And then managed to squeeze them into her pouch. Beast Boy looked at it, a little awestruck.

"Dude! Where did you get that!?" Beast Boy shouted excitedly. Already reaching for it, forgetting who it was attached to.

A black burst of energy later, and Beast Boy found himself on the floor. A glaring Raven looking down on him. "It was aone of the few gifts I ever received from my mother, and if you know what's best for your health, I'd suggest you don't try to grab for it again." She said in a calm monotone. Although her glare could have killed him on the spot.

Before Beast Boy could apologize, his ears picked up on a distant sound, and his eyes widened. He double checked quickly, and his ears picked up a sound outside the Common Room. Looks like someone had finally figured out he and Rae weren't in there anymore.

"We need to go, now!" Beast Boy said, getting up far quicker than Raven had ever seen him move. Suddenly, he had grabbed her free hand, the one that wasn't still holding the mirror, and started pulling her out into the hallway.

Raven, when she had recovered her senses, tried to get Beast Boy to let go. But then, when she crossed the threshold of her room, a searing pain went through her mind. Almost causing her to scream out in pain. But the death grip she had on Beast Boy's hand at the moment the pain started let him know instantly that something was wrong.

"Rae, what's happening? Are you okay?" He asked as he turned around. To see her holding her head with the hand that still had the mirror in it. He pulled her back across the threshold into her room immediately. Once across it, Raven immediately felt the pain go away. Her face relaxed, causing Beast Boy and the Beast no small amount of relief inside their mind.

"Rae, what happened?" He asked her.

"It's Zatanna. She knew I would be inside my room. And it seems like she's made me incapable of leaving without suffering severely for it." Raven said in a shaking monotone.

"How severely are we talking here?" Beast Boy asked. Raven took a shaky breath, before she continued.

"If I had stayed out there for a few more seconds, I would have probably lost my mind… if I was lucky." Raven said in a now tired monotone.

Beast Boy looked at her seriously. This wasn't part of the plan. "Crap, how big an area do you think the spell covers?"

"Knowing her, she would have covered the whole Tower with it. The only reason why I'm not affected in here is because of the many wards I have on the walls of this room. She wouldn't be able to get at me while in here. But I can't get out either."

Beast Boy started to scratch his head in thought. "So, you're basically trapped. The fight in the Common Room is coming to an end. And we only have moments before that super fast dude finds us…" Beast Boy trailed off. Raven looked at him oddly.

' _How can he tell the fight in the Common Room is ending? And how can he even tell who is coming after us now?'_ Raven thought to herself.

' _Maybe he is learning to embrace his animal senses?'_ Knowledge said to her inside her mind.

Beast Boy was deep in thought. There was a way out of this mess, he knew that, he just had to see it?

"You could leave, you know. Nothing is holding you back. You have a better chance of escaping with your powers than I do." Raven said in monotone. Hiding how scared she was on the inside. She was going to be captured, she was going to be sent back to that horrible hell, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

' _No, I can't leave Rae behind! Not after what I heard Batman say! There has to be a way out of this! There has too!'_ Beast Boy thought to himself frantically.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off above his head. He looked down at himself, then his belt, then at the mirror in Raven's hand. He had a smile form on his face.

' **You finally used your brain master?'**

' _Shut up, you're just jealous I found a way to save Rae and you didn't.'_

' **Me, jealous? I am a part of you you know.'**

"Hey Rae, would that spell affect you while you were in a different place, so to speak?" Beast Boy asked in an excited voice.

Raven could only raised her eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

A moment later, a black blur came to a stop outside Raven's door. Revealing Wally West in his stealth suit. He leaned his ear in towards the doorway to see if he could hear anything. When he didn't, he accessed the mental link Miss Martian had set up for the team.

' _Guys, I'm right outside Raven's doorway. But I don't hear anything going on inside. Are you sure she went this way after the fight started?'_

A woman's voice replied. ' _She's there. I placed too many anti-demon spells in the area outside her room for her to be able to move through it without losing her mind to the pain she'd feel.'_

' _Wouldn't it not affect her as much since she is only a half-demoness though?'_ Wally asked.

' _Normally, that's why I've taken the liberty to put many versions of this spell all over the Tower. If a regular demon were to even come close to it, it's brain would fry almost instantly.'_

Wally shrugged. ' _Alright, I'm going in then.'_

' _Be careful, her room is warded from my magic. So she'll be at full strength when you cross her threshold. You will have to fight her. And we still don't know where the green one is.'_ The woman cautiously advised.

' _Yeah yeah, whatever. I'd love to see her try to hit someone as fast as me.'_ Wally mentally replied, ignoring the last part.

Wally walked up to the door and attempted to slide it open. When that didn't work, he saw the keypad and tried to hack into it. Only, it was much too advanced for him, thanks to Cyborg's technology. So then he tried having his fist vibrate super quickly and punched the solid steel door.

Not exactly the best move, he figured out as he clutched his now hurt hand. It would have worked if the door was an inch or two. But with the door being a good four inches, he had barely even left a dent in it.

' _I can't get the damn door to open! Does anyone have any codes for the f-'_

The door slid open, catching him off guard, as a green cheetah suddenly bounded over his stunned form. The green cheetah quickly landed on the ground behind him and sprinted down the length of the hallway and around the corner out of sight. Wally quickly recovered and ran into Raven's room, deciding he'd worry about catching the changeling later. After all, it was supposed to be impossible for Raven to leave.

Which was why his jaw hit the ground when he came in to a bare room. Besides the furniture and several creepy ornaments. Other than that, there was no one in there.

Including Raven.

' _Wally, are you alright!'_ A familiar concerned voice asked inside his mind.

' _We may have a problem here.'_ He replied as he ran out of the room. The changeling was now his number one priority.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was laughing to himself inside his mind. The look on Wally's face had totally been worth it. If only Raven had been there to see it, instead of where she was currently at. Who knows, maybe she might have actually smiled.

Although, that was only the first part to his plan for both of them to escape. Now he just had to run around and wait for…

 _ThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThump! (Imagine this being like machine gun mode here)_

Yep, the little red headed speedster finally caught on.

Beast Boy turned his head around to see a black blur appear at the end of the hallway chasing right for him. And boy did that dude look pissed. He turned his head back to the front. Continuing to sprint down the hallway in his form.

Then, just when the blur was almost on him, the cheetah veered to the right, down another hallway. Wally had to slow down at the sudden turn, putting more distance between Beast Boy and himself. Wally muttered to himself in anger as he sped up again after him.

Beast Boy repeated this maneuver several times. Allowing the black blur that was Wally to get closer and closer each time. While still avoiding being captured by him.

After this happened the tenth time, Wally had his eyes dead set on the green cheetah. They were running down a hallway with no other hallways connected to it. Just a couple doors that represented the bathrooms in the Tower. And a dead end. Beast Boy was trapped.

"I've got you now!" Wally shouted, as his hands reached out for the fur of the green cheetah.

When it suddenly disappeared, as his hands passed right through nothing. In his shock, he didn't realize he was still running forward.

Wally face planted right into the wall at the end of the hallway at 100 miles an hour. Got to tell you, also not the most pleasant feeling in the world. Made what he did to his hand earlier seem like a mere scratch. Wally was cussing up a storm as he held his now broken nose.

"Man dude, I thought you would have been smarter than that. Since you look like you are old enough to be in college and all. Did you know I wasn't even in the school system here." Beast Boy said from somewhere behind Wally. He turned around, to see a smirking Beast Boy standing in the doorway of one of the bathrooms.

"I might not show it at times. But I am smarter than I look. I do hope you remember that the next time you try to catch me, schoolboy." Beast Boy finished, he was laughing as he shut the door behind him.

Wally instantly sped up to the door, which took him all of two seconds to figure out how to open. Unlike Raven's door.

Still, he ran in too late. The sound of laughter was gone. As he looked all over and saw no changeling. And instead, saw the toilet flushing in the corner. Wally dropped a word that would be to inappropriate to mention.

' _Kaldur, are you listening!'_ Wally said urgently over the mental link.

' _Has there been a problem Kid Flash?'_ A calm voice asked him.

' _Raven somehow managed to escape her room! And the changeling flushed himself down a toilet! We need to find out where the plumbing for this place leads now!'_ Wally said frantically over the line.

' _What! How could you let that witch escape?! There was supposed to be no possible way out of that room short of insanity!'_ An angry female voice said on the link.

' _It doesn't matter now. Maybe the changeling will know of how this happened. If we find him, we find our demoness.'_ The calm voiced Kaldur said.

' _This is M'gann, we have the three heroes in here subdued. Any further orders?'_ Another female voice asked.

' _Superboy, Miss Martian, you two stay behind to make sure the other three don't become a problem anytime soon. Also, call the Bio-Ship to the roof to transport the team to where I'll be. As to the rest of you, meet on the roof of the Tower. I will find where the changeling will come out of their plumbing system. And we can capture him together.'_ Kaldur ordered.

Wally nodded his head. "You got it boss." He said out loud to himself, before he raced out of the bathroom. Unaware of the very small passenger he had on him.

It took him a couple minutes to find his way through all the twists and turns of the hallways, but he eventually made it to a stairway. And sped up to the roof where all his other teammates were at. His girlfriend immediately approached him, seeing the blood running down his face.

"Wally, did he do this to you?" She asked him in a shocked voice. He shook his head.

"Nah babe, he kind of tricked me into running into a wall. That's how he was able to escape me in the first place." Wally replied. Smiling at the sight of his girlfriend of now three years.

"What do you mean, he tricked you? According to what we read up on him from Batman, he was supposed to be dumber than a doornail." She replied angrily.

"You think I wasn't surprised too? I mean, he did flush himself down a freaking toilet to escape a speedster. Totally unfair way of avoiding a fight." Wally said in an indignant voice.

"How was he able to outrun a speedster? I thought your max speed exceeded that of any animal on the planet?" Blue Beetle asked curiously. Before he got that same blank look in his eyes again, as if someone was talking to him.

"Yeah, but in enclosed spaces like that. When he'd make sharp turns down random hallways. It forced me to slow it down a couple notches. So he was always a few feet in front of me." Wally answered.

"So, the witch truly wasn't in her room?" A familiar voice asked in the shadows of the roof. Wally could only nod his head.

"I looked all over with my own two eyes. There was no sign of anyone having even lived there. Besides furniture and… other things." He said in a shaken voice. Remembering a couple of the artifacts he had seen while in there.

A big red ship suddenly appeared out of the air above them. Just as a voice spoke up on the mental link again. ' _Alright, I have found where the changeling will exit the plumbing system. Miss Martian, is the ship ready for transport?'_

' _She should have just arrived.'_ M'gann replied.

' _Good, I am uploading the coordinates to the ship now. See you here soon my friends.'_ Kaldur calmly told the group. Just as the ship landed and the back port retracted.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this mission over with. I can hear my bed calling my name already." Wally said to them all as they started to board the ship.

"What I hear is a few bandages and a lecture about running into walls before that." Artemis said to Wally, making him pout.

The first on the ship was a girl with a gold lasso on her belt. Then a normal looking woman who was dressed in a woman's suit went next. Then there was the blonde archer. Followed by the armored Blue Beetle.

Wally was the last to get on, and was in the middle of doing so when something very small dropped off the back of his head. He didn't feel it, or hear it, as he joined the team on Miss Martian's Bio-Ship. A couple seconds later, the back on it closed up. And then the ship flew away over the bay to the coordinates Kaldur had given it. As it flew away, the ship camouflaged itself, making it disappear into thin air.

For a moment, all was quiet.

Then, on the roof of the Tower, a small green fly opened up its eyes to look around at it's surroundings. Checking to make sure that there was no one to see it.

It then took off into the air, putting a little distance between itself and the Tower. After a fee minutes, when it felt it had gotten out of range of any cameras that could see it, the fly turned into an eagle. Before it climbed up into the clouds above it and disappeared from the world.

' _Have fun checking those sewers all night! But I doubt you're going to find a changeling, or a witch while you're down there! Wait, maybe you might find a witch! When she finds out we got away!'_ Beast Boy thought giddily inside his mind.

As he flew off into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And there you have it! The sixth chapter of this awesome story! Not only has Beast Boy managed to escape the Young Justice, but he has also managed to send most of them on a wild goose chase in the sewers! Now that would make for an awesome prank!**

 **Many unanswered questions here. What happened to Raven in the end here? What are in the packs that Cyborg stocked? How long will it take the Young Justice to find out they were duped? What will happen to our three heroes who were left behind with Superboy and Miss Martian?**

 **Finally, how long will it be until I update to answer all your questions?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	8. Chapter Seven: Titans Turned

**Okay, so I'm happy with the results of last chapter. I mean, 13 reviews! Man, that is more for any chapter of any story I've ever written to date!**

 **Let's see if we can break the record again this chapter! Let's see if we can bump that record up to 14 (Or 20, I mean, an author can dream, right?)! And get more people to favorite or follow this while we're at it!**

 **Also, sorry to those who wanted to figure out where Raven and Beast Boy went. This chapter is to mainly address what happens to our Titans shortly after getting captured. It is very interesting though! And it does answer some previous questions, yet adds more to the plot! One of my favorite kind of chapters in other words!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time! (A long list to go through for the first time since Forgive Me)**

 **TheBeastAndTheDemon139:** _Sorry, can't say whether or not those guesses are correct for now. And a few spelling errors, I'll have to look through it sometime to find those darn things. Hope you enjoy this chapter friend!_

 **Latisha McPeanuts:** _Very clever indeed! Enjoy this for me!_

 **Sparity101:** _That's what I thought when I wrote it! Hopefully you'll think the same for this chapter!_

 **Lilfitz04:** _Great to hear from you again Wyatt! I'm glad to see you are reading this story! Enjoy the chapter!_

 **Golem XIV:** _I don't really go into any detail there, but that's because I just couldn't think of anything gross enough to satisfy me. It might get mentioned in a later chapter when both sides meet again. *shrugs* As to the use of his brain, we shall see, hopefully Raven will be a good influence on him in the future. Thanks for saying it was a great chapter! I hope you can say the same for this one, even though BBxRae isn't really mentioned until the end._

 **Foamsatmouth:** _It took me three days to write out that conversation. And one day to plan that escape. I hate writing the freaking conversations since it takes so long! But in the end, its so worth it! Hope you enjoy this chapter good friend! And I enjoyed seeing Masterblaster Al in 'Accidents Can Happen'_

 **DimitraMitsos:** _Good guesses, sorry you don't get to find out this chapter. You'll get to see next chapter. And you might be surprised by what you learn... Anyways, Enjoy!_

 **RPGPersona:** _I guess that bag would be considered cheating for a post office. And yeah, the Beast, while intelligent, is still primal in nature. So he is mainly thinking about his mate... not sure I should delve in on what he wants to do with her. I don't know about the dried meat, it might accidentally show up (evil grin). Oh, and not really. Beast Boy did grab Raven's magic mirror afterall. He seems to have a natural curiosity for anything that is Raven's. Your guess is also good, not answered this chapter though. Really great idea with Beast Boy leaving something for them to chase! I used it for this chapter! That scene is actually used to start out the next chapter! And yes, I answered your biggest question at the end! Hope you enjoy the chapter good friend!_

 **J-Rob95:** _Not a problem man. Although I haven't heard from you since I'm Sorry. *Sigh* I really need to get over my freaking writer's block for it soon! Anyways, I'm glad that you're also reading this story of mine! I can only hope that you're liking what I'm doing with it! Enjoy the chapter!_

 **HornedGoddess:** _Yep, they got away! Great guesses, sorry I don't answer that this chapter! But I hope you enjoy it regardless!_

 **JasonKFpunk:** _Woohoo! Another reader attracted to my story! Great guess man, but sorry, not answered this chapter at least. I'm glad I put in the Young Justice too! I had a binge watch on it and I just couldn't resist not putting them into this story. Sorry I blindsided you with Raven, but I just love the two to pieces... I might have an addiction problem to these two. But its a good addiction regardless. And don't worry, this chapter shows who the real villain in this might be. And here's the next one for you! Hope you enjoy!_

 **Hairul The Nightrage Beast:** _Haha, yeah! Make them look like a bunch of idiots! And I totally agree with you man, he acts so stupid most of the time, that people forget he actually does have a brain. And yeah, the Brotherhood of Evil could easily testify to that! Hope you enjoy this chapter man!_

 **Bluedog197:** Dude, the description of your reaction to Wally's fate is priceless! One of these times, I'm just going to photocopy all the funny stuff you've said in your reviews and say it to people to see if they'll think I'm insane! I love it! And hey, don't you dare diss on Spitfire! That was actually one of the most heartbreaking moments I've ever seen! (Besides Spellbound, that is still #1 to me). I don't answer those first two questions, but that third question is answered this chapter. Those first two will be in the next chapter. And to end, I imagine you aren't the only one doing that. Some of you might even be rolling around on the floor instead of in a chair. Making their parents think their child has gone insane. Enjoy the chapter good friend!

* * *

 **Since last time:** _3 more favorites, five more followers (a little slump in growth, but still growth nonetheless)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _August 1, 2016 11:05 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice, Justice League, or anyone else who might show up in this story. I just own the plot line.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** _Titans Turned_

* * *

"Ughhhh, what happened? I feel like I got ran over by the T-Car… again." A very groggy Robin said to himself as he started to come to.

He felt a slight cool breeze on his face. For a second, he thought the fan in his room was on. As he tried to bring his hand up to rub his face to relieve the headache he had forming.

Only to find he couldn't move his hand.

Robin was briefly surprised by this, and for a moment there, he struggled to move his hand. Only to find that his arm wasn't moving either. In fact, he could barely even move his shoulder around, as it kept on hitting something. It was like something was holding it in place.

Finally, Robin risked opening his eyes, and the glare of the sun coming in through the windows almost blinded him. Everything around him was a blur for a moment. He couldn't tell where he was at all. Finally, after a couple of seconds, his eyes adjusted underneath the mask to see his surroundings.

He was in the Titans Common Room. And it was trashed. That was the simplest way it could be explained.

Almost all the windows had been smashed. The shards from them laid on the ground in front of where they used to be, or down at the foot of the Tower far below. And of the windows that weren't smashed, they were very few and far in between. And filled with so many spider web crack formations as to make them almost entirely useless in blocking the ocean breeze coming in.

The couches that they had used to sit on to watch TV or some other activity were in pieces on the ground. The cushions just piled of stuffing in front of them. They weren't even recognizable as a couch, or couches anymore. As most of the pieces were charred black and white from the explosive attacks unleashed in the room.

The DVD holder, Gamestation XL, game holder, basically the whole cabinet down beneath where the screen used to be was annihalated. Robin felt a few tears fall down his face as he saw all the High Scores he had ever achieved against Cyborg were forever destroyed. Mega Monkeys IV, Super Smash Racing, Zombieworld, all gone. It was the second most horrible thing he had ever seen. Then he continued to look around the destroyed room.

The Common Room looked like it had been poorly expanded. As many parts of the walls had been destroyed, showing the other rooms that had been nearby. Like Robin's evidence Room, his crime office, and the villain's trophy room. All of which were also trashed up.

The kitchen could only be described as a nightmare. With the fridge laying on its side, and it's blue moldy contents all over the floor. All the cabinets that had held plates, bowls, utensils, and other stuff were destroyed. The granite counters were cracked and sunk into the cabinets beneath in some places. The only thing that seemed to have survived the attack in the kitchen at all was Cyborg's almost brand new automatic Waffle Matic machine.

Finally, Robin looked down at the reason why he couldn't move his arm. Or, as he figured out by this point, his entire body.

It was completely encased in a titanium part of the wall that had fallen into the room. He glanced to his other side, and saw the same thing had happened with his other arm. He was barely able to look down beyond that and find the same thing had happened to his legs. All four of his limbs, his torso, and his chest was stuck under at least a good six inches of solid titanium. The only part of his body that wasn't trapped was his head. So the only thing he could move was his head, unless breathing counted as movement.

For a second, he couldn't think why he was in this predicament. But then the memories of last night came rushing back into his head.

' _Damn, I guess they did remember all my gloating about being able to escape from any trap back then afterall.'_ Robin thought to himself. And indeed, he truly was trapped.

He had a laser in the glove of his hand that could cut through ten inches of titanium, but if he couldn't move his hand it would be useless to turn it on since he couldn't move it without cutting through his hand. He also had a diamond tipped cutting device on the back of his belt that could cut through any holding material. But it was for freeing his hands. Freeing his behind would do nothing to help him in this scenario. In fact, just about every tool he had either in his belt, or on random parts of his body would be useless in trying to free himself.

' _I wonder how they got me into this thing anyways? Did Connor bend all this titanium around me while I was unconscious? Or did M'gann learn how to density shift those around her into these kind of prisons?'_

Robin took a look at the sun outside the window as he thought on it. And tried to judge its position in the sky. It looked to be about a quarter of the way up in the east. So… it was somewhere between 10 to 11 o'clock.

' _Okay, so, the fight was about six to seven hours ago… I must have been knocked out and placed in here by M'gann when it was all over... but where the hell did they put everyone else… wait!'_

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed loudly for his girlfriend out of worry. He then listened to see if she had heard him and called back. When he heard nothing, he tried screaming her name again. And again. And again. Pausing for a few seconds after each time to listen to her response.

Finally, after the tenth time, when his throat was getting sore, Robin heard footsteps coming from his right where the Common Room doors would have been if he could see them. He couldn't tell who it was. But they sounded sort of familiar to him for some reason. But in a way, it wasn't registering in his mind.

Finally, the footsteps stopped on the outside of his field of vision. He tried to turn his head to see who it was, but couldn't move it far enough to see who it could be.

"Who are you!? And what the hell did you do to my team!?" Robin shouted at the mysterious person. He expected an immediate response, but the figure stayed silent for a moment. As if he/she was contemplating something.

"Well, answer me!" Robin shouted. And the figure stayed silent again.

Robin looked like a vein was about to break in his head and prepared to shout again when the figure finally moved into his vision. He was a few inches taller, his shoulders slightly broader than before, but Robin was able to recognize him instantly.

The figure was brown, with blue pants and a red sleeveless shirt on. On his back where the two crooked weapons he carried everywhere. From these, he could produce a variety of weapons for battle. From a whip, a mace, a scimitar, a sword, etc. All of which would be made from the water he could control. The thing that struck the deepest chord in him though were the light blue eyes. Not hard and glaring, but calm and gentle, like an ocean breeze. Like that of a natural leader. But somehow, they seemed… off?

"It's been a long time. Hasn't it, old friend." Kaldur's deep, yet calm voice spoke. How long had it been since Robin had spoken to him. Two years. Three? Ever since he had quit the Young Justice to go solo long ago. Was it just him, or was it to deep for some reason?

Robin calmed himself of his anger, knowing that to yell at Kaldur would get him nowhere. In a way, it was just like talking to their Aqualad in Titan's East. They were almost that similar because of their background. They were normally laid back, and didn't really respond to anger. Although they did like jokes.

"It has." Robin calmly replied back. Before he continued. "Where are they Kaldur?"

"They are currently in your holding cells. Being questioned by Zatanna as to where your other two teammates are, or where they could be going." Kaldur calmly replied almost immediately.

"So they got away?" Robin asked. Hiding the small amount of happiness he was feeling.

"Yes. Blue Beetle, or Jaimes as we like to call him, made the mistake of trying to track them down by the signals that their communicators emitted while in the sewers with the rest of us. It took us most of the rest of the night to track the signals since the sewer system here in Jump is so erratic and messy. But around 6 A.M. or so, we thought we had finally caught up to them somewhere in the middle of the city. Jaimes dived deep down into the dirty water and everything, thinking he had found them." Kaldur paused.

"They had ditched their communicators while down there, didn't they?" Robin asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Either that, or that changeling of yours flushed them down the toilet. And led us on a wild goose chase through the sewers while he got away by other means. Jaimes is currently having his scarab go through the security camera footage to find out how he escaped while he showers all that muck off. But so far, no luck." Kaldur said.

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed then. Since I did want them to escape and all." Robin replied. Then came a pause in the conversation.

"I can't believe you actually fought us, your old teammates, just to allow our two targets to get away." Kaldur said at last.

"I didn't exactly leave the Young Justice on the best of terms Kaldur. You know as well as I do what happened the day I left." Robin casually said.

Kaldur shook his head. "Still, why would you fight us for two teammates? Why risk Batman's anger? And that of the rest of the Justice League? They're just two people, dangerous people at that." He asked curiously.

"I'll be blunt. I don't think of anyone on my team here as teammates Kaldur. I prefer to think of them as a family. And those two were no exception, as they were like the little brother and sister I never had under Bruce's care." Robin answered.

Kaldur raised his eyebrow at that. "A female Tamaranean, a half metal and half human being, a green animal changeling, and a half-demoness daughter of Trigon, are family to you? Compared to us?"

Robin would have shrugged if he could. "Hey, I was immature back then. I didn't exactly get on everyone's good side back then. And I've learned a lot more about team dynamics and being leader here than I ever did when I was a part of the Young Justice team. We've had more freedom to work here without the Justice League breathing down our necks. We've been able to train and take down tough criminals by ourselves. Like Raven's demonic father, Brother Blood, the old Doctor Light, we even took down Deathstroke... twice." Kaldur blinked at that last part.

 _Pause_ "But above all, I've been able to bond with my new family here. Unlike when I was a member of the Young Justice. Sure, I might not be as immature as I was as a thirteen year old, I might become a little obsessed with my work at times, and I might even live up to my real nickname a time or two still. But I managed to bond with all of them in some way Kaldur. Heck, I even found love with Starfire, something I never saw in a million years. And it wasn't like that one time kiss thing I did with Zatanna on New Year's after months of flirting with her, but real genuine love that built up over the course of a couple years... I couldn't have just given Beast Boy and Raven up to you guys Kaldur. Cuz in a way, it would have felt like I was giving up on Cyborg, and Starfire. Like I was giving up on my family. I even went to hell and back to save Raven. I would never give up on them willingly."

Kaldur stayed calm with his outer appearance. No one, not even the author, could tell what he was feeling. "I'm guessing the other two might feel just as passionately about this then?" He asked.

Robin nodded his head, trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape. "To Cyborg, that little grass stain you targeted is like his best friend. While Raven is the little sister he loves to put his big brother act for. And as for Starfire… don't even suggest trying to get rid of those she considers to be more her friends and family to her than anyone else. Otherwise, I'd hope that you had Superboy's strength and durability. Because you would probably almost die on the spot from her initial rage."

Kaldur stayed calm. "What about the fight earlier though? Most of my teammates were unharmed for the most part. Care to explain?"

"From what I saw, she was only attacking Connor. And she was whooping his boyish butt all over the room during the fight. If he didn't have invulnerability, he would probably be black and blue all over. Heck, it was only because of M'gann entering into Starfire's mind and forcing her unconscious that Superboy lived to tell the tale." Robin said with a grin on his face. At the memory of his girlfriend beating the crap out of Boy of Steel. Then a grimace at when she had fallen all of a sudden in the middle of a series of punches to the poor man's face. He had rushed to her aid at that point, when everything went black. He probably got hit in the back of the head or something.

Kaldur grimaced as he looked around the room. "Was all this damage because of their fight?" He asked.

"Most of it. And it was mainly your teammate causing it, not my girlfriend. Her attacks were mainly on him, unlike his, which seemed to be focused on the infrastructure around her." Robin said rather sarcastically.

"That was not supposed to be part of the attack plan." Kaldur said in that same calm voice to himself.

"Yeah, tell that to Boy of Steel. Wherever he is." Robin drawled.

"You know, his sense of anger… hasn't gotten better since you left." Kaldur added on.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed. He kept on trying to go at me when he thought Starfire was down." Robin said sarcastically again. Kaldur just rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm serious Dick. Superboy was supposed to fall back if the initial plan failed. Yet he brought all of you into the fight. And our two targets got away in the process. That wasn't supposed to be what happened. We were supposed to be in and out. You wouldn't have even known-" He was saying in a serious tone.

"I know." Robin interrupted. "I basically laid out your whole original attack plan to Wally. He and the others didn't take it so well. And that was when the fight started." Robin said. Kaldur nodded his head.

"I was wondering if Wally was telling me the truth or not when he told me about that." Kaldur said.

"He was if he said I totally went all detective on him. Speaking of Wally, where did he go?" Robin asked.

"He is currently in your infirmary. Being treated by his girlfriend for a broken nose that the changeling gave him." Kaldur replied.

"Wait, Beast Boy broke his nose? I thought Wally was supposed to be too fast to be hit by him in any form. Wouldn't he have been able to dodge whatever Beast Boy had thrown at him?" Robin asked.

"Unless that something was a wall at a 100 mph, then yeah." Kaldur said.

Robin finally couldn't help it. That laughter that had been trying to escape him for a while finally came out. He was laughing so hard, his trapped chest was hurting from not having enough room to breathe in and out. Yet be couldn't help it. He had always joked with his friend that one day, he would run smack into a wall. And he had always said that would never happen. If he got out of this okay, he would make sure Wally never lived it down.

"So wait, if Wally and Artemis are in the Infirmary, Jaimes is taking that shower, and Zatanna is in the cell block, then where are Connor and M'gann?" Robin asked.

"They are likely to be in one of the other showers here. After we came back, they had looked through both your teammates rooms to find clues. But when they came to the changeling's… let's just say I've never smelled anything so horrible in my life. They opened the door and walked in… and I had to drag out their unconscious forms."

Robin started laughing even harder. ' _I wonder if Connor turned green like his girlfriend after that! Man, I hope Cyborg saves the film in that room for later!'_

"So, do you mind telling me who warned you we were coming beforehand?" Kaldur asked Robin calmly, while Robin was still laughing..

Robin took a few seconds to calm down enough to speak. "Nah, you know me Kal. Adopted son of the world's greatest detective and all. I didn't need any help figuring out your dumb plan."

Slade was probably chuckling to himself if he was listening in at that part.

 _Sigh_ "Can you at least tell me where you sent your two teammates off to so my team doesn't waste much time finding them. Zatanna can't get the location from your other teammates minds. It's as if they don't even know." Kaldur finally said in a somewhat irritated voice. Robin didn't notice.

"Well look at you, you seem to finally be learning some detective skills yourself Junior. Keep it up and someday, you might be half as good as me." Robin said while chuckling like an idiot.

"Wait, you're telling me they seriously don't know where they are?" Kaldur asked, trying to stay calm and failing. Again, Robin didn't notice.

"Kaldur, I don't even know where they went. Why the hell do you think those two would somehow know?" Robin said, before he started laughing again. Kaldur's face seemed to briefly flicker to rage for a few seconds, and Robin's laughter instantly stopped. Had he taken it too far this time? Kaldur had never looked this angry before, even when Tula had died.

Then his face was calm again. Almost eerily so, as if it wasn't really him. "That's a little unfortunate then. I was hoping to make this quick and painless for everyone." Kaldur's voice said. Yet, at the same time, it didn't sound like him.

Robin shivered in his metal prison. It was as if his old friend had somehow changed in front of him. "Um, Kaldur. Are you okay there buddy-" Robin was suddenly cut off. As Kaldur's hand reached out and grabbed his forehead. Before it glowed a bright red.

Robin screamed out in agony as he felt like his mind was being torn apart inside his brain. Memories flashed past his eyes, to fast for him to make out every individual one. As some being went through his whole life inside his mind. Analyzing everything that made Robin, Robin. It felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds that this torture lasted.

Finally, the glow faded away. And Robin slumped back in his metal prison. His mind was starting to black out from the pain he felt. As he looked up at the face of his friend. Yet, was it his eyes, or was he shifting before him.

As Robin sank into unconsciousness, he heard a voice. A female voice, shout what sounded like a word. But how could it be a word?

"Etaivilbo!"

And then all went dark.

* * *

 _Two hours later_

"Friend, do you think Robin is the okay?" Starfire asked her metal companion opposite of her. Both of them were behind blue class four containment fields that were normally for criminals they caught that the police couldn't hold in their prisons because their specialized cells weren't ready yet. They were the best of the best. No one could possibly break out from these bad boys.

But now, they were holding two superheroes. Cyborg, and Starfire. They had been up for three hours now. After their attempts at escaping, they had chosen to sit at the corners of their cells. Wondering as to the fate of their three friends. Or friend, best female friend, and the boyfriend in Starfire's mind. Cyborg wondered about it inside his mind, and didn't really voice it out like Starfire.

"Man, I don't know Star. I haven't learned anything since the last time you asked two minutes ago." Cyborg replied in an almost irritated sarcastic tone.

He had designed these containment fields too well it seems. As they kept him disconnected from the Tower Mainframe when on. A failsafe for the off chance he were to ever go rogue. He never could have imagined it would ever be used against him like this. And now, he didn't even know where Rob was. Or if green bean and Rae were truly okay or not.

But worst of all, he didn't know if his baby needed a waxing or not!

"Oh, I am so worried for their wellbeing friend. I just wish I could know if they're alright or not." She said in a worried tone once again.

"Star, I am too. But we can do nothing about it for now. We just have to wait." Cyborg said back to her. Wanting her to just be quiet so he could think if there was a way to override the fields from the inside..

"But I can't do the waiting friend Cyborg! I have been doing the waiting ever since I woke up to this room where the sun doesn't shine and make me feel the alive and energized! I don't know if Robin is okay by himself! I don't know what friend Raven and Beast Boy's condition out in the world! I don't even know how my little bumgorf feels about waking up in my bed to find me missing!" She started to cry at the end. Cyborg started to massage his temples again.

"Star, everything is fine. I know grass stain got himself and Rae the packs at the very least. Since it registered in my systems before that giant flying bug knocked me out while I was dealing with the archer. There's a good chance they got away. And I'm sure they're just questioning Robin since he is the leader. And their old friend." Cyborg forced himself to calmly reply.

"But what about my precious Silkie! He must be so the scared and lonely at this moment! All alone in my dark dreary room! (Yeah, filled with stuffed animals and pink hearts, so like Raven's I imagine) Oh, if only I could be there to comfort him!" She shouted in misery to herself.

Cyborg facepalmed. He was on his wits end dealing with his emotionally distraught Tamaranean sister figure. And he was within a hairs breadth of losing it. "Star, I'm sure that Silkie is just fine. I'm a little more worried about us right now."

Starfire seemed to ignore him. "Oh, I wish Silkie were here in my arms! Throwing up the food I give him! Eating away at the couches we sit on! Helping me with my cooking! _Sob_ It's almost like I can hear him now! Calling my name in misery! Oh, woe is me!" Starfire said to herself. And Cyborg looked about ready to explode.

When he suddenly heard a sound coming from the darkness outside of the cell. Almost like a gurgle.

"Wait, Starfire! Calm down!" Cyborg quickly said. "I think I hear something." He said in a quieter voice.

Starfire was reluctant. But did the shutting up and started to listen too. Both of them stayed still, listening out into the darkness for the sound. After a minute passed, there was another gurgle. Along with the sound of something sliding across the floor towards the light. Cyborg's eye widened.

"No way, is that-" Cyborg started to say.

"Silkie!" Starfire screamed in absolute joy as her pet mutant larva came out into the light. It had a happy look on its face, like it had just eaten a large batch of zorka berries. It let out another gurgle as it started off towards the other side of the room. Where the control panel for the containment fields was. Starfire had a look of joy on her face, while Cyborg groaned to himself.

"Man, there ain't no way in hell that pet of yours will know how to shut off these bad boys! It's far too advanced for even normal people to know how to operate them-" Cyborg was cut off by the blue energy fields suddenly shutting off. He looked at the control panel in shock to see if Silkie had actually hit the right sequence in buttons and levers to get the fields to turn off.

He didn't see Silkie on it. But when his eye looked down, he saw a chewed up hole in the machine. With a very happy Silkie sliding its way out of it. It was gurgling happily to itself while a few wires were sticking out of its mouth. Starfire swooped in and picked up her pet with a large smile on her face.

"Eeeeeh! My smart little bumgorf managed to free us! I am so the happy! I feel like I could sing all 2000 verses of the Ode to Gratitude to you little one! What about you friend, shall you join me in… uh, friend?" Starfire floated across the room, happiness dimming to slight worry as Cyborg was staring off into space.

She floated up to him, and waved her free hand in front of his face. She got nothing from that. So she tried poking him, and he fell back onto the ground. The only sound he made was that of his bulk hitting the titanium ground. Starfire stared at his shocked form for a moment, before she shrugged and started singing the first verse to her smiling little bumgorf.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was on the ground. Unable to respond to anything as his systems started to hook back up to the Tower. Yeah, he was also in shock from Silkie being their unexpected savior. And from him eating his way through solid titanium.

But his systems were giving him all the current data as to what had happened in the past twelve or so hours. From details about the Tower, the systems that were running, problems in the infrastructure, to the security camera feed of almost 102 different cameras.

And Cyborg processed it all in about ten minutes while he laid on that ground. Including what had just happened to Robin. And what was coming their way.

When he had finished, he sat up straight almost immediately. Looking as if he had seen a ghost or something. As his face looked to be very pale.

He looked over to the still joyous Starfire, who was on verse 52 of her song. Swinging Silkie around in her arms without a care in the world. And was reminded of what he saw in the film from about two hours ago to now. And what they were going to do next.

Starfire didn't notice at first that Cyborg had even grabbed her. But when the doors opened and she felt a rush of air, she looked down at last with Silkie in her arms at the frantic Cyborg. Who was now deep in panic mode and running at top speed down the hallways of the Tower.

"Um, friend, what seems to be the matter?" Starfire asked curiously. Cyborg didn't answer for a minute as he took an alternate route away from the hallway leading to the Infirmary. And then opened a door to a flight of stairs.

"We need to get as far away from here as possible!" Cyborg finally shouted when he felt that he was out of hearing range of anyone in the Tower. And that was when they were halfway down the many flights of stairs towards the bottom.

"But friend, why the big hurry? And what about Robin? Is he going to be meeting with us outside the Tower?" Starfire asked. Concerned for her boyfriend. She was still being pulled along by Cyborg as she floated in the air.

Cyborg stayed silent. Not wanting to answer her question. At least, not yet. He hit the bottom of the stairs running. And ran through the door that led to the garage. His target?

His precious T-Car. And quickest way away from the nightmare he knew was approaching.

"Friend, we will be meeting up with boyfriend Robin outside our home, right?" Starfire asked a little timidly. Not even her little bumgorf inside her arms was making her feel better now.

"I'm sorry Star, but we can't wait around for your bird boyfriend. In fact, I'd rather leave right now before he gets down here to meet us." Cyborg said in a hurried voice. Already halfway to the T-Car. They were almost to freedom.

When Starfire suddenly dug her heels into the ground. Stopping him a good twenty feet from his baby. Cyborg was still in panic mode as he turned around. "Star! Are you crazy! We need to get out of here now!" He shouted at her.

"Not until you tell me why we need to leave boyfriend Robin behind with the enemies that want friends Beast Boy and Raven this instant! Otherwise, I'll do the charging back up there to rescue boyfriend Robin!" Starfire shouted back at him.

"Trust me when I say this Starfire! He doesn't need rescued anymore, at least in the physical sense! And we need to leave now!" Cyborg yelled back as he continued to try and drag her to the T-Car.

"What do you mean friend!? You aren't making the much sense! Is he trapped in some other way that I'm not aware of?!" Starfire shouted back.

Before he could reply, he heard a sound off to his right. And he instantly realized in his panic to get Starfire to safety, the threat had already made it to the room.

"Get down!" Cyborg shouted. As he dove into Starfire and sent the both of them to the ground. Above them, a familiar explosive disk went flying through the air. As if in slow motion, Cyborg traced the path it was taking through the air. As it flew above them…

And hit the open hood of the T-Car. Blowing the whole thing up in a fiery explosion.

 **KA-BOOM!**

The shockwave registered in his ears. Starfire was yelling something at someone. Silkie was sliding away from the loud noises.

Yet Cyborg couldn't take his eyes off his baby. His destroyed, mutilated baby. Months of work and upgrades, gone. The feel of the road, never to be felt again.

A tear rolled down his face.

"ezeerF!" A voice shouted. And Cyborg and Starfire froze. Both of them unable to move anymore, or register what was happening.

For a moment after that, there was silence. Besides the sound of Silkie sliding through a hole in the wall. And the smoldering remains of car heaven's latest addition.

Finally, a figure emerged from the shadows. Dressed in the all too familiar traffic light costume he wore every day. A second figure, a black haired woman, walked at his side. The one that had uttered the spell.

The two of them walked up to the frozen Titans. With the one in the traffic light costume making sure they were unaware of what was around them. Before he finally turned to the woman.

"They are frozen lady Zatanna. Are there any further orders?" Robin's voice asked. Yet, it didn't sound like Robin.

"No. You are no longer needed. Go back to whence ye came." Zatanna said, as if it was a command.

Robin's head nodded once, before he slumped forward onto the ground. Unconscious once again that day. As the spirit that had possessed him left his body.

Zatanna looked around, as if she was checking to see if anyone else was around. Just to make sure, she looked over to the open doorway.

"Reirrab!" She chanted.

Suddenly, the walls closed together. Forming a barrier between her and the outside world. Where her teammates would be wondering where she was at. And where the real Kaldur was still out on patrol in the ocean.

Satisfied, she then leaned over the three Titans. Repeating the words she'd need to use for this spell again inside her mind. Even though it had worked once already, she had seen how it made the person more prone to their anger than before. So she needed to make sure she truly got it right this time. After all,she wanted to arouse no suspicion to herself.

One way, or another, she'd make sure that by the time she finished, Raven's old teammates would have all but forgotten her. The only memories she'd leave, or those few that she would change…

Would make her look like their enemy. And not even close to family. She'd even add in how she and the Changeling were lovers or something like that for fun. Just to make the next meet up a little more interesting.

With the check inside her mind done, Zatanna started her chant. Not a possession chant like she did with Robin before.

But a mind wipe.

' _One way, or another, I'm gonna get you... Raven Roth of Azarath.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And the plot thickens…**

 **Thanks to RPGPersona for mentioning Silkie and having Beast Boy leave something for them to chase! Both of them made excellent additions to this chapter in my opinion.**

 **Also, not sure when the next update will be. I'm working on a requested one-shot side by side with this chapter. And this chapter ended up being finished first. So I want to work on finishing my one-shot first before the next chapter of this.**

 **Look out for it in the next couple days! It is going to be called... Dark Side. Hope you guys will be interested in it!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	9. Chapter Eight: Just A Penny

**Alright! I posted that one-shot last Thursday. And it has received excellent attention thus far in my opinion! To those who didn't read the Author's Note at the bottom last time, it is called Dark Side. So I suggest you give it a read :).**

 **Also, just watched Suicide Squad today! I can't really decide who my favorite character was. Deadshot was awesome, Harley was hilarious, yet El Diablo just had to go and act heroic at the end. Although I still found his fire shaman form to be rather cool.**

 **So not exactly a record breaker last chapter, but I'm not complaining! It was a lot of feedback despite the fact that neither Raven or Beast Boy were present. Don't worry, you're getting your fill of them this chapter!**

 **So here's to hoping for more people to respond to in my annual Mailbox Time!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **JP-Ryder:** Yep, pretty much summed up her actions right there. Could explain a few things really. As to your question, there could be, it's just that it takes a while for the voice of reason to ever be heard. Especially since there's a mind manipulator at play here. And I know this seems off topic, but I really like your profile picture! Lucario is actually my favorite pokemon! Hope you enjoy this chapter here!

 **RPGPersona:** Maybe, who knows with Silkie. Was Beast Boy really as careful as you say? The scarab is Reach technology after all, and it is highly more advanced than that of Earth's. I think that next question was answered by the later actions. Yep, those two fell for the trap. I just couldn't think of something that would be disgusting enough to try and capture my imagination along with yours. So, just to give you some knowledge, Zatanna casts spells by speaking in a backwards tongue. So in a way, she is a sorceress. Obliviate was spelled backwards, and that was to give Robin a clean slate. So yeah, it wasn't Kaldur. It was a glamour casted by Zatanna. Cyborg should have Silkie test more of his stuff. No, his memory hadn't been modified yet, rather Zatanna had been controlling him. And then when she knew she had all three together, she worked on modifying their memories. As to Silkie, we shall see what becomes of him. What is the Justice League thinking? Hope you like the chapter man!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Well, if you loathe her now, just wait until you see what's in the future! Hope you like this chapter! And here's the catfight I promised in the PM I sent you!

 **Hairul The NightRage Beast:** Hey, she does have the ability to wipe people's memories and modify them. So I thought, why not use it? Hopefully Raven can undo the damage in the future. We'll have to wait and see though. There will be a large clash between those two. And the JL wasn't exactly doing nothing, as I wrote before, they were stopping the path of chaos across the universe. Anyways, hope you like the chapter man!

 **Bluedog197:** So far, only four people have been affected... that I've let on that is. BWUHAHAHAHA! Anyways, that is how Zatanna casts her spells. By speaking in a backwards tongue. She was asked by Rocket once if she was fluent in it. As to the hate on Spitfire, it's okay. If you haven't watched the show, then I suggest you should. Because seriously, it was awesome to watch to me. Hope you like this chapter as well man (Here's some popcorn for you, just don't eat it till after you've read it).

 **.Stranger.13:** Woohoo! Another person who likes this story above all others! Celebrating on my laptop back here! I'm glad you like my writing style, and how I'm potraying the characters! I hope that you continue to love this story man! So here's the next chapter for you to read! ^_^

 **J-Rob95:** Yes, it could indeed cause issues. The only way they can come to light though is if she is caught. Which doesn't appear to be happening anytime soon.

 **Lilfitz04:** Thanks Wyatt! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

 **Guest:** Well, here's the more you wanted anonymous person! And it's okay if you don't read the Author's Notes. They're just there to show how crazy we are!

 **HornedGoddess:** Heh, sorry about that. I thought what Zatanna was going to replace their memories with was the BBxRae you would have needed in the chapter. Anyways, definitely piling it on this chapter. As Raven finally finds she has a crush on someone. And yes! Suicide Squad was amazing! Just watched it today before I posted this!

* * *

 **Since last time:** _7 more favorites, 10 more followers (total: 57 favs, 68 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** August 10, 2016 11:30 P.M.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Why are oranges orange? And I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** _Just A Penny_

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes as she came out of her sleepy state. Everything was a blur around her as she tried to remember where she was at. She could still feel the pouch she was carrying on her back when she had packed up her room. There wasn't a breeze, so she felt she was in an enclosed space. The ground felt hard, bumpy, and rough beneath her. That didn't make sense to her… didn't containment cells have smooth floors? And what was with the bright red specks standing out in her still somewhat blurry vision.

Finally, something in her brain clicked. When she recognized what the red specks were.

Her vision finally cleared up as well, her vision helped confirm that she wasn't in a containment cell. She saw the rocky ground she was still laying on. And the bright red specks glowing out in the dark abyss around her. Just to make sure, Raven shakily got herself up from off the rocky ground to look around her. There was no land out beyond ten feet in each direction. The rock was floating on thin air.

Raven was in Nevermore.

Judging by how well rested she felt, she guessed that she had been asleep in here for six hours. Maybe a little less. No one, not even her emoticlones, had tried to bother her.

It could have meant that Beast Boy's idea had indeed worked... Or that the members of the Young Justice team were somewhere in her mindscape now. Hunting her down in the maze that was her mind while she had slept. Even though the odds of them even knowing that her mirror was a portal into her mind was zero to none. Add the fact that her mindscape was about the size of the moon and you end up with the smallest needle in the world's largest haystack.

' _Still, just to make sure.'_ Raven thought to herself as she floated up into the air and got into the lotus position. If the Young Justice were parading around in her mind, then she would have to resort to desperate measures on her escape.

When she floated up to a certain height, her eyes glowed white with power as she let her mind's influence wander out over her mindscape in all directions. Carefully probing for anything suspicious along the way.

It was mostly empty space with a few rocks here and there. But Raven was especially careful as her mind went over her individual emoticlone's realms. Since there was plenty of stuff in these that she would have to search through to find a foreign signature. From objects, to the emotions her individual emoticlones projected. And with how loud a couple of her emotions were, there was an easy chance of her missing someone if she didn't check in closely enough.

Wisdom and Knowledge's realms didn't require any close looking at all. Since one was a quiet library, and the other was a small house on the top of a mountain overlooking a replica of a gleaming white city. Both were always so peaceful and quiet, that they required almost no effort to search through. So Raven was able to move on through these in a mere few seconds before spreading farther outward into the abyss that was her mind.

After Knowledge and Wisdom's realms were Timid and Brave's. They were almost side by side with each other just like Knowledge and Wisdom's had been. Timid's realm was almost as quiet as the first two. Since even the littlest of sounds could frighten her off. So her realm had been easy to search through. Although Raven had to check the fears and insecurities her emoticlone projected to see if any were foreign.

' _Do I really think of myself as fat and ugly?'_ Raven thought after checking a certainly long chain that almost stretched across the whole realm. As Raven finished up, she took note of the small green forest growing where some of the walls used to be. Maybe her insecurity was starting to come down after all.

Overall, Timid's realm was a piece of cake.

Brave's realm, however, was a whole other matter entirely.

Her emoticlone had still been at her task. With the huge red doll now in multiple pieces on the ground. And Brave was still actively expressing her controlled anger on it. The amount of emotion in the realm had been so thick, as to make Raven check more closely inside it. It took her what she thought to be two minutes to make sure there was nothing suspicious in her realm. Before she finally let her awareness spread outward again.

Next came Happy, Rude/Sloth, and Rage's realms in that order. These three were the toughest by far for Raven to mentally search through. Mainly since one, Happy's realm was nothing but pink forest and joy and all things Starfire. Two, Rude/Sloth's realm looked a lot like a garbage dump, leaving a lot of stuff to look through that almost made Raven mentally sick. And three, in Rage's realm, since she was demonic by nature, Rage was capable of expressing a wider range of emotions than her fellow sister emoticlones. So in there, Raven had to sort through a wide variety of emotions, and see if any of them were foreign or not. They ranged from happiness, sadness, brave, even affection for some reason, to anger, malice, hate, and above all, rage. Hence the name. In all, it took about fifteen minutes to look through all three realms separately.

Finally, the last one that was farthest away from her central mind. Ever since a certain dragon had crossed her path. Affection's realm.

Raven let her mind enter this realm slowly, prepared to fly back the second things got disgusting. The vision of a certain doll still in her mind. But when her mind entered the realm, she was surprised at the sense of peace she felt. There was no lust this time.

She quickly found her emoticlone lying on her back in the sand on the sunset beach that signified her realm. She was completely at ease, some might even say she was content. Unlike a little while before, when she had been… doing stuff. There had been almost no emotion to sift through in her realm. The little she did find, however, indicated that her emoticlone was acting as if she were in a dream. There was no lust, or any heart break from her emoticlone. Rather, she seemed to be on the verge of wanting to express herself again.

Raven had a crush on someone. Raven almost couldn't believe it. She thought her emoticlone would be to afraid to try and have her feel feelings for someone again. Yet here she was, lost in dreamland, thinking about some random guy in her mind. Raven wondered who it could be for a moment, then remembered the task she had been at. And so she finished her search of the realm.

Her mind wandered out a little farther beyond the realms. Making sure that there was no one in the space around her mind. She went out a little farther than was necessary, but she wanted to be certain. Azar knows what would happen if someone got lost in her mind. Especially when that someone was hunting her.

Finally, seeing there was absolutely no threat whatsoever inside Nevermore, Raven let her mind flow back from all across the abyss around her. It took a full minute before all of Raven's awareness was back in her own body. And it took another minute before her eyes stopped glowing, and she settled back onto the ground.

No one else was inside her mind. Raven almost couldn't believe it. Of course, there was almost no chance they didn't know what her mirror could do. But still, Raven almost smiled to herself from relief. ' _I don't believe it. Beast Boy actually had an idea that could have worked… although there is one last thing to check.'_

Raven started floating again, but this time she flew off the rock she had been resting on. She only had to go a short distance through the air before she came upon her central mind. Where The Forbidden Door out of Nevermore was. If his plan had indeed worked, as he said it would, then he would drop a surprise item inside the mirror to let her know. Said item would appear in front of the Forbidden Door, now that Rage wasn't tinkering with it anymore.

When Raven had asked him back then how she would know if the item was from him or not, he had grinned that mischievous grin of his. "Trust me Raven, you'll know it the moment you see it." So Raven had no idea what the item could possibly be. Since the only thing she thought he had on hand that she would recognize was her mirror. And it was kind of hard to throw her own portal through itself.

Still, as she landed on the ground, Raven was looking closely at the foot of The Forbidden Door to see if there was anything. On the off chance that there would be something she could see and recognize.

At first, her sight was catching nothing.

' _Maybe the plan didn't work, or maybe he is still busy with his part… or maybe he forgot.'_ The last part seemed the most likely. After another minute, Raven almost felt ready to scream in frustration at not knowing what was going on outside her mind.

And then her eyes caught a glint. Shining from behind a small rock about three feet in front of The Forbidden Door. Raven immediately picked the rock up with her powers and moved it out of the way to see what it was.

It was a penny. A shining, copper covered penny. Made in the year 2005.

It was the same one he had given her just a couple days before for 'Good luck.' as he'd said.

Raven stared awestruck at it, as so many emotions went through her body with just the one look. Nothing blew up around her, since she was in her mind. Had she been out in the real world, she might have leveled a couple skyscrapers. Might have. She still didn't know how freely she could express herself outside her mind yet. Nor did she want to find out herself in the near future.

But for now, a surge of different emotions was freely coursing through Raven. And nothing was being destroyed. There was too many for her to tell what she was feeling. As this small surprise item shocked something deep inside herself.

After about a few seconds of this, Raven finally became aware of herself. Her shock turned to slight irritation as she clamped down on her own emotions once more. Resetting her face back to its usual stoic nature in the process. She just stood where she was for a few seconds, having an inner battle with herself. When she had a thought.

' _I guess he did have something on hand that I would recognize after all.'_

Raven couldn't help it, and had to let out a small chuckle at the thought. It was an understatement to what had happened. This was far more hilarious than any joke he had ever told her.

Then Raven stopped chuckling as her face twisted with confusion. ' _How is one damn penny making me feel all this emotion!? It's just an object! And a worthless one! From Beast Boy!'_

Still, Raven bent to pick the penny from off the ground. It was showing heads at the moment, but when she turned it over in her hand, she saw instead of the normal design, there was a small BB scratched into the imprint of the White House.

"Yep, definitely Beast Boy's." Raven said out loud. As she went to put it in her pouch. She'd give it back to him when she got out. "Well, I guess this means it's safe to come out-" Raven started to say.

"What was from Beast Boy?" "Ohhh, did BB bring us something!?" "Is Beast Boy here, because I'm raring for a good fight!" "Oh Beastie Bear, where are you?" "Where's the damn green snot rag now?"... A chorus of voices spoke behind Raven. Making her jump in shock.

Raven slowly turned around, hoping she had been hearing things. Only to sigh from annoyance when she saw all her emoticlones standing behind her. ' _I could have sworn they were all in their realms just a few minutes ago.'_

"Just a penny Knowledge, no he didn't bring you anything Happy, no he isn't here Brave, don't you ever call him that again Affection, and he is still in the real world Rude." Raven replied in a deadpan monotone to all the questions she had heard. Their was also Wisdom, Rage, Sloth, and Timid. But hey hadn't said anything.

"Hmmm, I find it strange how a penny made you call all of us here." Knowledge said.

Raven stared at her emoticlone strangely. "Wait, what?" Raven asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, it was strange! I was in my meadow playing hide and seek by myself again, when I felt you calling for me really strongly! It was so weird! But in such a cool way!" Happy said excitedly.

"Was there any good reason you interrupted me from a good nap, or was this use of energy to teleport me here a waste?" Sloth asked in a drowsy voice.

"Yeah bitch! You better have a good answer for us! I was busy doing something important before your ****ing emotional call brought us here!" Rude said.

Raven was still staring at them blankly. "But I didn't call for you girls…" She trailed off at the end. Not really sure what she should say.

"I believe you might have called for us when you saw the penny there in your hand." Wisdom spoke up from beside Knowledge. Raven looked at her hand again.

' _But it's just a damn penny!'_

"I'm not sure if that might have been-" Raven started to say.

"Oh, was that penny from Beastie Poo!" Affection spoke loudly. As she leaned in closer to get a good look at the penny.

"Um, Affection, personal space." Raven said. As she pushed her emoticlone back with her powers. Raven was also slightly creeped out by how obsessed Affection had looked when she saw it.

"What? All I wanted to do was see what made you call me to you." Affection said in a somewhat sad voice.

"But I didn't call for any of you! It's just a freaking worthless one cent penny! That's all it is! And that's all it ever will be! So why would you attribute it to the reason why I would call for any of you! Especially you Affection!" Raven shouted in anger. Making her emoticlones shrink back.

Affection sniffled. Which surprised Raven. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to see the reason why you called upon me inside your mind for the first time since… since…" Affection broke down then. And all Raven could do was stare in shock at her own emoticlone. Surprisingly, Rage was the one to walk up and comfort her fellow sister. All the other emoticlones looked to Raven expectantly, waiting to see if she would do something.

Only, Raven didn't know what to do. Sure, it had been a few months since the incident, and she thought she had recovered from it. Heck, she was already supposed to be crushing on someone else, she didn't know who yet, but that wasn't a problem yet. But the sight of the emoticlone in front of her bawling her eyes out seemed to speak otherwise. Raven wondered what she should do… until she looked down at the penny.

"Fine." She decided to give in. You can look at it, but-" The penny was out of her hand before she could even finish speaking.

Raven looked at her empty hand in shock, before she looked back in front of her again to see Affection looking over it with wide eyes. There was no trace of anything suggesting she had been heartbroken moments ago. Rage stood off at a distance again, a wide smirk on her face.

Raven's left eyebrow rose at her emoticlone's sudden change in demeanor. "Okay…" She trailed off, not sure what to say. ' _Did I just get duped by my own emoticlone?'_

"Oh, can I see what BB brought us Affection!" Happy shouted in a joyous voice as she appeared next to Affection. Who was still awing over the treasure.

"No, I want to see what made leader bitch here interrupt me from my favorite pasttime! Thinking up new cuss words!" Rude shouted as she pushed Happy out of the way.

"Oh no you don't! I deserve to know what he sent here for us!" Brave shouted as she shoved Rude out of the way. Raven wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Why do I even bother with this? Sleeping is much more interesting than this." Sloth said to herself, yet she was on the other side of Affection. Looking over the penny in her hand. Hypocrite.

"That was mean you meanie!" Happy shouted at Rude. As she playfully shoved her away.

"Oh, why don't you grow up for once miss always full of joy!" Rude shouted back at the emoticlone. As she moved to push Brave out of the way.

"Hey, what about you stop being so rude for once in your life!" Brave shouted as she pushed Rude back.

"Can't stop what I am bitch! Now give me that worthless piece of trash!" Rude shouted as she used her powers this time to push Brave out of the way. And to snatch the penny from Affection's hands.

Before it could land in Rude's hands though, she was suddenly tackled by Affection. The penny flew off somewhere in the distance. "Oh no you don't! Beastie Poo's coin is mine!"

Happy giggled to herself as Affection started to punch Rude repeatedly. "Yay! Play fight! I want to join too!" She said before diving onto the pile.

"Hey! I've wanted to kick Rude's *** for far longer than anyone else here!" Brave shouted as she did a front flip onto the pile. With her foot pointing down towards where Rude's head was. The front flip kick was super effective.

"Meh, too much energy to be worth it." Sloth said as a hammock appeared out of nowhere. And she climbed up into it and fell asleep.

Raven just stood to the side. Her eyes unblinking at the shocking display going on in front of her. ' _All this, over a stupid penny…'_

Knowledge and Wisdom were now standing on either side of her. With Rage floating above the brawl. Yet, Timid didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

' _Well I doubt things could get any crazier.'_ Raven thought. Oh how wrong she was.

"Hey, where did the ****ing penny go!" Rude suddenly shouted out. Stopping a round of punches from Brave, Happy, and Affection.

All four of the emoticlones looked around, trying to find it. Raven herself started to look as well, wondering where it had gone. She did have to give it back to Beast Boy, at least that was what her line of reasoning was. Only she didn't see the coin, instead, she caught sight of a grey cloaked emoticlone disappearing off into the distance. In the same direction where the penny had been. But why was she beyond the area where it could have landed...

Her eyes bulged. ' _No way, is Timid…'_

Unfortunately, Rude also found out at the same time. So there was nothing Raven could do about it. "There it is! Timid stole it while we were fighting!" She said in a somewhat shocked voice.

A loud "Eep!" was heard in the distance, as Timid figured out she was caught. Instead of turning herself in though and apologizing repeatedly, she ran off towards her realm. Where she felt she would be safe. The other three were quite as shocked as Rude as to the identity of the thief for a moment.

"C'mon girls! Let's get BB's penny back!" Brave shouted as she flew through the air after her counterpart. Happy, Affection, and Rude followed along behind her.

Raven stared after her departing emoticlones, still in a state of shock. "All this, over one, worthless, penny?" She voiced aloud. Maybe she was still in dreamland, or maybe she was starting to lose her mind. Raven couldn't really tell.

Raven turned to Knowledge. "Am I going mentally insane here? Or is this all a dream going on in my mind?" She asked.

"Oh no, you weren't in Zatanna's spell long enough for you to go insane. And since you're in your mind, it's impossible for you to dream of anything in here. So all that happened in front of you, did happen." Knowledge said in a matter of fact voice.

Raven rubbed her temple, she was starting to get a headache from all this craziness. "I'm not going to see that penny again. Aren't I?" Raven asked.

"Though that may be an exaggeration on your part, that is a very high possibility knowing them." Wisdom spoke up.

' _Why couldn't I have just stayed calm when I first saw it! Now Beast Boy's going to throw a tantrum at me for losing his precious penny! And then I'm going to have to deal with it for... oh great, I'm going to be stuck with only Beast Boy after I leave my mind… crap.'_

"Why are they so interested in a penny in the first place?" Raven decided to ask.

"There are many reasons why they could be interested in it. Like the fact that it is probably one of the few items from the outside world that they could personally feel with their own hands. Or it could be because they are simply interested in what the coin is used for." Knowledge stated.

Raven scoffed. "A penny's only good use in this world is for target practice at a gun range. And I'm sure as the nine hells existence that last time I checked there wasn't anything like that in here. Besides, I doubt those two reasons couldn't be what made them fight each other over it."

Knowledge nodded. "Indeed, it actually couldn't. Those are just the reasons you would think of first." She stated again. Making Raven frustrated.

"Okay, so if those weren't the reasons, then why fight over it?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." Knowledge said.

Raven was fighting back her anger. "And just why can't you tell me?" She said, in a tone that verged on the edge of monotonous.

Knowledge shrugged. "I don't know." She said.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what it is, or you don't know why you can't tell me?" She asked threateningly.

Wisdom spoke up. "What I think she means Raven is that she does know, but for some reason, you don't."

' _Okay, I just lost my only home yesterday to the girl who chased me away from the JL in the first place. Three of my friends are now trapped with her. Having Azar knows what done to them. I'm going to be stuck with the most annoying and immature person on the planet whenever I decide to leave my mind. And now my own emoticlones are speaking to me in riddles!'_ Raven's eyes were glowing white with anger by the last part. She looked ready to take her anger out on something.

"Raven, I believe Wisdom may be right." Knowledge said, no fear showing in her demeanor at all.

"And what in the name of the nine hells is that supposed to mean!?' Raven shouted in a voice bordering on demonic.

"What it means is that the reason for my fellow sisters actions, and probably more is in my mind. I know perfectly well what is going on in here. The thing is, I can't just tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself. Because you would either A. Outright deny it. B. Lose control of yourself in processing it. Or C. Take your anger out on whoever you blame for it." Knowledge listed in a brisk tone.

Raven looked about ready to lose it. It was times like this where she just wanted to throttle her emoticlones. And she looked to be on the verge of doing so. When by some monumental force of will, she managed to rein in all her anger. ' _All this emotion, over a single penny? I think I need to meditate.'_

Knowledge and Wisdom let out sighs of relief. Seeing Raven calm down from her almost explosion. While Rage looked to be slightly disappointed. "If it may help, I'd suggest finding your answer at the source of the problem. Instead of trying to ask us." Wisdom said.

Those were actually pretty wise words. But…

"As much as I'd like to solve this problem now, that penny was here for a reason. And I think it's about time I left my mind and meditated." Raven said, while turning to face the Forbidden Door out of her mind.

"Okay then Raven. Just don't forget about the way your emoticlones reacted to it. It may prove important in the future." Knowledge said to the back of her head.

"Don't worry, that was something I doubt I could forget." Raven said monotonously, before she activated the Forbidden Door and stepped into it. Disappearing from her mind scape.

The remaining three emoticlones stayed in place for a minute. The only sound being the snores coming from Sloth.

"Do you think she'll connect the dots all by herself?" Rage suddenly asked in a somewhat nervous tone that seemed odd on her.

Knowledge shrugged. "She has to sister. If we ever want to be one with him, she'll have to."

"But why couldn't I have told her? I know full well what's going on in this mind of hers. And I wouldn't have minded being the one to spill the beans." Rage said. Making Knowledge and Wisdom look to her.

"You might know. But she doesn't even have a clue. If she were to be told now, she'd outright deny it. Or lose control. Or even worse, she could hurt him. And those are the last things we want from her if we ever want to truly be expressed again." Wisdom said.

"But what if we made her understand? What if I took control of her mind, and made her look through my-" Rage started to say.

"Sister, if you were to ever try and do that, Raven would just put you under lock and key again. And then we would truly have no chance at being expressed again. Since we know what being chained does to you."

Rage winced at that. For some reason, just being trapped and chained, really brought out her father's dark side. "Fine, but at the rate she's going, it could take months! Years even! If she manages to live that long of course!" Rage shouted as she flailed her arms for emphasis on the last two words.

Knowledge grimaced. "Yes, there is a new factor to consider."

Rage only scoffed. "I still don't understand how the JL is even mad with us. It was our damn father who did all that destruction and chaos stuff. Not us. And certainly not my mate."

Wisdom frowned. "It is confusing. They normally don't pin the blame on family. Nor do they blame it on an innocent connected to said family." Wisdom said, as if she was contemplating something.

"So, why would they be after us?" Rage asked.

Wisdom could only shrug. "Who knows. It could be as they say… or it could be something we don't know about…" She trailed off. Not able to explain.

"Well, I guess we can only wait for now." Knowledge said.

"I guess." Wisdom said.

Rage scoffed. "Fine, but it better not be too long. I'm not the patient type."

You could have sworn that Knowledge smirked. "Trust me when I say this, we all know that. Including Raven."

* * *

 _Outside Raven's mind_

A portal opened up from Raven's mirror. And from it, Raven stepped out into the world onto rough ground.

At first, all she could see was darkness. She thought it was because it was night out, but when she looked up, there was no stars visible. So it could be either an enclosed space, or there was a lot of clouds out. Raven also took note of a pitter patter sound she was hearing. Possibly rain. But still, she couldn't tell why there was no light?

After a minute, her vision finally adjusted. And she found the reason for it being so dark was a little bit of both.

She was standing inside a cave, near the entrance where no light was coming in. Outside, rain was hitting the ground in big fat droplets. The clouds were thick high up in the sky, but there was no sun trying to peek out from behind them. So it was night. Not that it would have helped, since the heavy rain made visibility almost a dream.

Raven looked away from the entrance. There was to much rain falling outside to tell where she was at anyways. Even her vision with its demonic perks couldn't penetrate that blackness. So she decided to see where she was staying at for now with it instead.

The cave wasn't much. It did look to go in quite a ways, but it narrowed more and more as it went further in, giving it a kind of conish shape. It looked to be about 100 yards in the farthest she would be able to go without using her soul self. With only fifty yards being a comfortable fit. And only the first twenty yards looked to be good enough to move around in. With the first ten yards closest to the entrance being about as wide as a small room.

The ground and walls were rocky and rough. As would be expected in a cave. Yet, there seemed to be an alcove that looked to have been dug out. By human or animal hands, Raven couldn't tell at first. It looked to be a good spot where a person could easily sit, or rest in if they wanted. But no one was currently in it.

For some reason, Raven couldn't find Beast Boy at first. The alcove looked to be a spot he would be, but no one was in it. So where could he be?

Raven finally looked behind her, where her mirror was. She had to put it in her pouch anyways. Only, she was barely able to clamp down on her surprise in time at what she saw.

There was a green bear. Sleeping away on the ground beside her mirror. It looked to have been asleep for quite some time. Raven let out a small sigh as she realized that she was looking at Beast Boy. And not a wild bear.

But then she looked down at his feet. And saw how the claws on them were short and dull. Some even looked to be bleeding, as if they had almost been torn from the skin attached to it. She then looked back at the alcove behind her, and saw small specks of red on the ground in front of it.

Raven felt something rising up in her. As she came to realize that he had dug out the alcove for when she arrived. Why else would he be sleeping here as a bear, and not in the place he so painfully made. She knew how painful it was to use his claws like that, since she had had to heal the claws on his hands many times before. Be it when he ripped one off, or when he shattered it against a villain. They were as much as bone to his body as his femur, or his skull.

She had also felt the memory of his pain for each claw when healing him. And for him to go through that for a while, just to make a spot for her to be comfortable… that was...

Raven clamped down on her emotions again. As she bent over and picked up her mirror and put it in the pouch. ' _Okay, I'll thank Beast Boy later. For now, I just need to meditate.'_

Raven was walking over to the alcove to do just that, when she turned around one last time as she remembered the state of his claws. She then also noticed the pained grimace on the bear's face. He seemed to be in pain at what he had done. Raven sighed as she floated towards Beast Boy.

She set down next to him, and then went to work on healing his claws up. It took only a minute, during which she went through the memory of his pain once more. Her line of thinking had been correct, he had done it for her. If Raven hadn't been trying so hard to be unemotional, she might have blushed at the thought.

Then, as if nothing had ever happened, Beast Boy's claws were all healed up. They were long and sharp again, and shone a gleaming black in the darkness of the cave. The grimace was also gone from the bear's face. Raven almost chuckled at the silly grin that had replaced it. She barely caught herself in time.

' _Alright, I really need to meditate.'_

Raven floated to her alcove. And for the second and last time today, she got in the lotus position. And floated up in the area by it. Before she started to chant, she took one last look at the sleeping green bear. Thinking carefully about what he had done for her, even though it was likely they wouldn't stay in this one spot long.

' _I'll thank him later. Yeah, later sounds good.'_

she started to mutter her chant in her dry voice. As she worked on finding her center once more.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

Thunder sounded in the distance. Yet Raven didn't take note of it.

She was already at her center.

* * *

 _Back in Jump City_

"And you're certain of this." A deep computerized voice asked the hero standing in front of the large screen.

"According to Blue Beetle's scarab, only the changeling could be seen flying off in a direction that indicated he was heading towards the Northwestern Rockies. There was no sign of the demoness with him. Or anyone else for that matter." A young commanding voice spoke back to the large figure on the newly fixed screen.

The figure put his hand to his chin, as if he was thinking. "Is there any way for the changeling to carry the demoness with him through the traps that Zatanna set?" The figure asked.

The young hero shook his head. "I'm as stumped as to how the demoness managed to get away as the rest of us here." He replied to the question.

The dark man shook his head. In frustration, or disappointment, the young hero didn't know. "Do you at least have his exact position yet? The demoness is very likely to be wherever he is." The figure said in the same voice.

The young man shook his head. "The changeling flew up into a large storm several miles out from the city. It is covering the whole western side of the United States as we speak. So there has been no further sitings of him in the general public. For now, we only know what his original direction was. And I've sent fliers to certain general areas to try and find where he might have sheltered himself and the demoness from this storm."

The figure on the screen nodded his head. "Report to me if you manage to find something." The voice commanded on the screen.

"You got it Bruce." The young man replied.

The screen went blank. And the figure turned around to walk out of the Titan's Common Room. Just before he did though, he took one last look at the screen again.

' _I might have failed you once Bats, but rest assured, I'm not going to be blind to the truth again. Not after Zatanna helped show me, Star, and Cy their true colors.'_ Robin thought. Before he made a face.

' _I can't believe I used to think of them as family… and then she had to bring his father here and destroy the world, along with most of the universe.'_

Robin walked out of the room.

' _I hope Starfire is okay out there in that storm. Hopefully my love for her will help her stay safe through the night.'_ Was his last thought before he retired for the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that went downhill pretty quick. Good thing there's this huge freak storm going on over the Western U.S. Covering up Beast Boy's tracks real good in my opinion.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter. I certainly did, especially when I was imagining the catfight there between the emoticlones. Although I've finally set up in here that Raven is indeed crushing on someone. But, being her, she doesn't know who it is. She does have to learn it for herself. Otherwise, one of those three actions would indeed happen. Yeah, Robin and the others have turned now thanks to Zatanna. But I kept the RobStar in for you guys. Zatanna wasn't cruel enough to change that.**

 **So hope this answered some questions. Yes, Raven hid in her mirror. And yes, RPGPersona got it right. Any item that is in Beast Boy's uniform technically becomes a part of it. And when he transforms, his clothes transform with him. Making the item transform with it. Kind of like a walking safe, except to get to the contents, you have to knock out a very angry green bear. (Yeah, love to see someone attempt that idiocy.)**

 **Keep the reviews coming! (Favorites and follows are also nice and appreciated)**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	10. Chapter Nine: What The Beast Wants

**Okay, for this chapter, I wrote myself a basic overview of what happens. I have found that it makes it easier for me to write it out. Since I'm not wasting time on thinking of what's next in the chapter like before since it's all planned out. Heck, I was able to type both this, and the second chapter to The White Stick because of it! So I'm sticking to this plan in the future!**

 **Anyways, I again loved all the feedback the last chapter received! I'm glad that the last few or so chapters have been breaking at least ten reviews! This is a consistency I do like to see when I write! It also makes my Annual Mailbox Time all the more interesting for me!**

 **So, let me know what you thought! And like I said in the first chapter, let me know if you have any ideas you'd like me to use in the story! HornedGoddess, your idea for having Rage and the Beast frolick together, that will be coming up soon! And also, I finally followed through with your review to my BBxRae week. And made a story for 'The White Stick'**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV:** Yeah, that part made me smile too, but in an evil way. I love cat fights between Raven's emoticlones. And of course. The names only apply to what they represent the most. Yet, Timid can be brave herself at times. While Happy can also be sad. Raven will be in for quite the shock when she makes the connection. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

 **Lilfitz04:** Oh yeah, things are going to go down soon! Was it Beast Boy that did that? Yep, the fight was hilarious in my opinion! Enjoy this chapter as well for me Wyatt!

 **swemanD47:** If only they had made it into an actual Teen Titans Episode. That would have been really hilarious to see!... maybe I should send it to TTG? *shrugs* Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as well man!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Hey, there are some words I don't really use. Unfortunately, that one word describes all to well what all the girls in my class were like. So yeah, that is one word I will wholeheartedly approve of. Especially for a certain bitch in this story. (LOL) And oh boy, I can't wait to see what happens in your stories Foamy! Hope you like this chapter dude! It ends with a thonk!

 **.Stranger.13:** I see you really enjoyed what I had Timid do there! I almost died laughing at my job when I thought of that part! So many people gave me strange looks, but oh well. You might be disappointed for who really carved out the alcove, but in a way, I think you'll still like it! Who could Raven possibly be crushing on... (MUWHAHAHAHAHA I HOLD THE POWER!) not sure where that came from. Anyways, enjoy the chapter dude!

 **Latisha McPeanuts:** Thanks! I hope you think this chapter is great as well! Or even greater than the last!

 **HornedGoddess:** I think I'll have to go into a little more detail about that next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story! And like I said in the Author's Notes up above, 'The White Stick' is now being worked on! Hope you find it!

 **Azarath Cat:** Hey, Prologue said a shortening list of friends, and a growing list of enemies. Do you think I was kidding when I wrote that! Anyways, that last line was mega cheesy. But I was tired. And I really just wanted to get it done. So sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

 **RPGPersona:** With her attitude towards Beast Boy then, she'd almost certainly have no hope. Since he hasn't proven himself with defeating the Brotherhood of Evil and all. Yeah, Affection did guilt Raven. I found that part to be extremely hilarious! Of course the penny is worth a lot. It's from Beast Boy after all. If you were told you were crushing on someone you could barely stand, wouldn't you go crazy too? Unless you figured it out on your own. I think Cyborg is still fixing up the Tower. While the non-fliers of the Young Justice are taking a much needed break. The real question is, where the heck are most of the Justice League?

 **LIONESS STEPHANIE:** I hope this was fast enough. Because quite honestly, I have a major headache by this point from all the writing I did the last couple days. So please, don't expect the next one to be within the next few days fast. Maybe a week? Hopefully sooner if this damn headache goes away! Hope you love the chapter though!

 **Bluedog197:** Once again, another review that brings a smile to my face. I'm wondering if Zatanna should be killed off in this story to atone for her sins (Smiles evilly to self). And no, the Justice League wouldn't take her side. Since altering the minds of others is a really big no no in their opinion. She better hope she never is caught. Hmmm, if I'm a wizard, I predict you'll like the next part in this story! Literally! Now, here's a cookie to eat along with this chapter. Don't get all the crumbs over whatever you use to read this though!

* * *

 **Since last time:** _2 more favorites, 4 more followers (Total: 59 favs, 72 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _August 15, 2016 11:05 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, JL, YJ, or anything else I might use in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:** _What the Beast Wants_

* * *

The big green grizzly bear let out a small roar as it woke up. The ground beneath it felt hard and rough to it for some reason. And there was a loud pitter patter sound coming into its sensitive ears that was really annoying. Kind of like its alarm clock back home. But it never went off, unless Robin turned it on for it when there was early morning training the next morning. It reached out with its claws, wanting to shred that annoying alarm clock to bits. Only to scratch against something hard.

Finally, the big green bear opened it's bright green pupiled eyes. Expecting to see that it was in its room back at Titan's Tower. Its alarm clock on the floor, blaring at it to wake up and start the new day so he could go to early morning training or whatever the heck Robin wanted it to do this early in the morning.

Imagine its surprise then, when it saw itself lying down on rocky ground. Which explained why it didn't feel like it was on a mattress. Then the bear saw that it was facing a similarly rocky wall. Then his sense of smell came back, and he recognized that this certainly wasn't his room. It smelled too good for it to be that. It rolled over, and saw the ceiling was rocky too.

The bear shifted back into a small lanky green boy. Dressed in his classic Doom Patrol uniform. Who sat up and looked around himself in confusion.

"Dude… where am I?" Beast Boy said out loud. He wasn't expecting an answer.

" **We are in a cave. About one hundred miles north, and sixty-eight miles to the east of where our old den was."** The Beast said to him inside his mind.

"Wait, why are we in a cave?... Man, the last thing I remember was flying in my eagle form into a large dark cloud, and then…" Beast Boy trailed off. What had happened after that?

" **About that cloud master. Did you know that you flew into the largest and most powerful rain storm to ever hit this side of the continent?'** The Beast asked him in a humurous tone.

A memory flashed by his eyes. Of himself, flying through gale force winds as rain pelted his bird form body. Then how tired he had been from having no sleep, and from flying so long in that condition…

Beast Boy looked towards the entrance of the cave. And saw that said storm was still going on outside. It looked even worse than it did in his memory, now that he was on the ground.

"Okay… that could help explain why I still feel so tired... but how did I get us here? If I was about ready to collapse from exhaustion up there?" Beast Boy asked, as he continued to look outside the entrance at the raging storm.

" **Well on the way here, you were starting to pass out from exhaustion, so I might have… taken the wheel of the ship as you might say."**

Beast Boy should have gotten angry at that. The Beast had taken control without his permission. But honestly, he was grateful the Beast had done what he did. Who knows where he would have been if the Beast hadn't done that.

"Well, I guess if you hadn't done that, then I would be in the middle of a mud pit on the ground right now. So thanks I guess."

The Beast seemed rather pleased with that. When something seemed to have caught his attention. " **Hmmm, it seems like our mate has been out of her mirror for quite some time now."** The Beast again spoke from inside his mind after a moment.

Beast Boy didn't even bother with trying to correct him. The Beast could call her whatever it wanted to for all he cared. Just as long as Raven herself never heard any of it. Beast Boy turned around in the cave to see if he could spot Raven or not. He decided to think his replies now since he didn't want Raven to think he was insane talking to himself.

' _Where do you think she is? Because I don't see her.'_

" **Look at the indent in the wall on the left master. You can't miss it."** The Beast said in his mind.

Beast Boy focused on the left side with his eyesight, and found an alcove that had completely missed his eyesight before. It looked pretty deep and smooth, unlike the rest of the cave. So it was definitely made by someone. He looked more closely through the darkness, and saw Raven sleeping in the alcove. With her violet strands framing her peaceful looking face. Beast Boy subconsciously found himself staring.

" **Master, are you there?"** The Beast asked. Shocking Beast Boy into reality.

' _Yeah, I was just studying the alcove, that's all.'_ Beast Boy thought, with a bright blush forming on his face.

" **Sure master. Studying the alcove."** The Beast said with a sarcastic tone to its voice. Beast Boy slightly growled to himself out of irritation.

' _Anyways, how did you know that alcove would be there for her? Or was it just a lucky guess?'_ Beast Boy asked, wanting to change the subject.

" **It wasn't. After I landed us here, I saw there would be no comfortable place for our mate to sleep. So I went ahead and used our claws to dig that out."**

Beast Boy looked down at his hands. Surely, even with his sharp claws, he would have hurt himself digging out all that rock. ' _How did you manage to dig that big thing out without hurting me in the process?'_ Beast Boy asked.

" **I… wait. I remember the pain from almost ripping out several of our claws. So I had to change us to a grizzly bear after we were done since they're such heavy sleepers. That way we wouldn't feel the pain as much while we rested up. It still hurt like a wolf biting my hands though."**

Beast Boy looked to Raven again. Making sure to keep a platonic viewpoint inside his mind. ' _Maybe Rae healed us up after she left her mind.'_ Beast Boy suggested. It seemed like the most plausible choice. Then he paused as he thought. ' _Wait, if I was out of it, how did she know it was safe to come out?'_

' **Don't worry master. I made sure that after the alcove was made that she got the surprise you had for her.'**

' _So you think she recognized the penny?'_

" **Would she be here now master?"**

' _Hmmm, that's a fair point I guess.'_ Beast Boy looked at the sleeping empath a second more, then looked to the right of the alcove. Where there seemed to be something resting on a small rock.

' _Say, isn't that the pouch she was carrying from before?'_ Beast Boy said, while pointing to the rock.

' **It looks like it, but maybe we should leave it alone. You saw how our mate reacted when you grabbed for it last time.'** The Beast tried to warn Beast Boy.

But the curious part of his mind was making Beast Boy move towards the pouch. Along with the sense to retrieve his and Raven's packs from it. So he could see what Cyborg had packed in the emergency packs. Maybe he had food in them too. He was getting hungry after all.

' **Master! What are you doing! Do you really want to anger our mate again instead of wait for her to handle her own stuff!'** The Beast shouted inside his mind.

' _Well Beast. There's nothing to do out here at the moment since we're stuck in this cave. And you know what boredom does to me. Besides, I doubt Rae would appreciate being woken up herself to grab two packs from her pouch. So we have to do this ourselves so she can sleep.'_

' **Alright, if you're going to just anger our mate out of boredom again, I'm not going to be at fault for warning you.'** The Beast said.

' _C'mon, aren't you curious as to how it even works?'_ Beast Boy thought as he grabbed the pouch and moved silently over to the other side of the cave.

' **No. Since I can already see what the outcome of this foolish endeavor is going to be.'** The Beast said angrily inside his mind.

Beast Boy thought for a moment. He didn't want his Beast to make him feel guilty later. So he had to think of something to win him over. When he thought of something.

' _What about if after I grabbed the packs, I grabbed something covered in her scent for you. Like maybe, an article of clothing.'_ Beast Boy thought.

The Beast stayed silent, and Beast Boy wondered if he had retreated into his mind or not. Then… ' **Fine. But if we get caught, I'm not going to be at fault for this.'**

' _I knew you would come to see things my way.'_ Beast Boy thought smugly to himself. Before he opened up the pouch. Only to see himself staring into a dark abyss.

' **Ummm… don't pouches usually have a bottom to them master?'** The Beast asked.

Beast Boy didn't answer. As he reached his arm into it as far as it would go. Yet he still felt nothing but air, no matter what may he moved it. ' _Dang, this is so cool, but I wish I knew how it worked.'_

' **Maybe we should just put it back master. I mean, we could always go back to sleep and wait for our mate to wake up to explain it to us.'** The Beast tried to suggest.

' _Nah, I'm too curious to go back to sleep now… I just need to find out how this works... this pouch seems so familiar to me, but why…'_

' **Master. We're just wasting time now. Who knows when our mate might-'**

' _Wait! This pouch is just like the one from the movie! That one the girl carried around with her everywhere!'_ Beast Boy suddenly thought with glee. As he pulled the memory of it up for the Beast so he'd understand.

After the memory, the Beast sounded skeptical. ' **Are you certain calling an item from it would be as simple as that? You don't even know any magic master. Only our mate can do it, and from what I know, she certainly doesn't say stuff as simple as that in her spells.'** The Beast said.

' _Well, only one way to find out…'_ Beast Boy thought. As he waved his hand over the pouch. In a style similar to a wizard.

"Accio emergency packs." Beast Boy whispered aloud to the bag. Before he looked into the inky darkness.

At first, nothing happened. ' **Okay, it didn't work. Can we-'** The Beast started to say.

 _ **Bam!**_ The two packs came rocketing up from the pouch and hit Beast Boy in the face. Cutting off the Beast as Beast Boy felt the pain of the impact from the packs bruise his nose. Yet in his mind, he was jumping with joy.

' _Ha! It worked! I can't believe it worked! I can't believe she had a pouch based off Harry Potter!'_ Beast Boy thought, as he tried to stay silent in the real world. He felt his nose, and was thankful he didn't feel any blood.

' **Great! Now that that's out of the way, put the freaking pouch back before she wakes up master!'** The Beast shouted inside his mind. Almost giving him a headache.

But success was clouding Beast Boy's mind. If he could call for the packs, what else could he call for? Feeling mischievous, Beast Boy opened the pack wide again.

' _But didn't you want something of Waven's Beastie.'_ Beast Boy thought in a taunting manner. The Beast rolled his eyes at his master's childish antics. Then smiled mischievously as he thought of exactly what he could ask for.

' **Why yes, I actually did master. Thank you for reminding me about that part of our agreement.'** The Beast said, getting ready to make its once in a lifetime demand.

' _Okay, shoot.'_ Beast Boy thought.

' **Her undergarments.'** The Beast said in a sure voice.

…

…

…

Beast Boy seemed to have forgotten how to breathe…

…

…

…

The Beast started to wonder if he had broken his master with the request…

…

…

…

Finally…

…

…

…

'WHAT! ARE YOU ****ING INSANE! RAE WOULD KILL ME IF SHE EVER FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT!' Beast Boy shouted so loudly into his mind. It caused a ringing sound to fill the Beast's ears.

The Beast smiled smugly despite that. ' **What master. You asked me what I wanted from the pouch to agree to not guilt you for this. I thought you even agreed to grab me an article of her clothing in the first place.'**

' _But I meant like her hood! Or her cape! Not… what you're asking for!'_

' **Are you really too childish to just call them a bra or panties master. I mean, you already have seen our mate naked and all. So why can't you say those two simple words.'**

' _Will you stop bringing that up!'_ Beast Boy thought as the memory tried to come into his mind again.

' **Get me at least one of those two, and I might.'** The Beast said.

Beast Boy groaned to himself. ' _Rae is going to kill me…'_

' **Our mate might just do that if you stand there holding her pouch any longer.'**

Beast Boy took a deep breathe. Then looked to see if Raven was still dead asleep. She was. ' _Well, here goes nothing.'_

"Accio bra." Beast Boy whispered. Before he looked into the pouch.

A minute passed... then two... then five…

' _Dude…'_ Beast Boy thought in shock.

' **Maybe you said it wrong…'** The Beast said in an unsure voice.

"Accio bra." Beast Boy whispered again. As he stared into the depths of the pouch.

Five more minutes passed. And again, nothing happened.

' _Accio panties.'_ Beast Boy tried. In a slightly louder voice. Maybe it would help if he said it a little louder.

Ten minutes passed…

' _Oh my god…'_ ' **Holy animal kingdom…'** Both thought at the same time. As Beast Boy looked over to Raven. Who he now realized why she wore a skin tight leotard. Without it hurting her in those places.

' _She doesn't have… so that means…'_ Beast Boy was thinking in shock to himself at the unexpected discovery.

' **Ahwooooooo! Ah! Ah! Ahwooooooooo!'** The Beast was wolf whistling loudly inside his mind. As he made the connection at the same time as his master. And boy was he happy for it.

' _You know what, I think I'll just put this back now… and forget what happened here…'_ Beast Boy thought as he dumbly started to make his way back to where the pouch had been before.

' **Thanks for the mental image master! This is far better than an article of clothing!'** The Beast shouted as he continued to wolf whistle inside his mind.

' _What! I'm not thinking about anything!'_ Beast Boy thought.

' **Oh trust me master, I can still see it very clearly!'** He said, as he brought up the mental image Beast Boy now had of Raven in his mind.

' _Ga!'_ Beast Boy thought in shock. There was no way he could be thinking of Raven in that way! Especially when that wasn't what showed in her costume!

While in the real world, he didn't see a small rock sticking out of the ground. Which his big toe conveniently hit. The big toe, such a lovely thing. The most important in keeping your balance. Yet hurts like hell when you hit something with it. Like sidewalks, chairs, beds, or in this case, a stupid rock.

Beast Boy's shock was replaced with pain. "Ow!... Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Beast Boy yelled as he started hopping around on one foot. The pouch he was holding flew up into the air. Almost hitting the ceiling, before it slowed, and then floated slowly back towards the ground. Unnoticed by Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was still hopping on one foot and screaming bloody murder. He was being even louder than the storm outside at that moment. When he realized two things at once. One, he was making far too much noise for a person to sleep. And two, the pouch wasn't back in its spot. Now that he thought about it, he didn't hear it hit the ground either. Or the ceiling fifteen feet up.

Beast Boy looked to the alcove, where the sleeping Raven had been. Begging for his vision to not be the case.

Her eyes were blazing white, her blue cloak trailing around her like an angry wave. She was floating in the air in front of the alcove. The pouch was in the air beside her, floating with the help of her powers. Her face seemed to be on the verge of breaking into a deep rage with the glare she was giving him. Yet, he also couldn't get the fact out of his mind that she was only in her costume at the moment. It might haunt him for the days to come.

' _I'm so dead.'_ Beast Boy thought.

' **I told you so.'** Was all the Beast said as it retreated into his mind. He'd come back later, if his master was still alive that is.

' _Dude! Not cool!'_ Beast Boy thought. As he was literally shaking at the knees. If Raven's glare from the time he tried to grab the pouch before could kill, he was surprised that the one she was giving him now hadn't sent him down to hell yet.

"I thought… I told you… to keep your… slimy… green… hands… off... my… mother's... pouch." Raven said in a slow, quiet, yet creepy monotone. So as to keep her emotions at bay. This also made Beast Boy start to cower in front of her.

"Eh, heh heh, I don't think you phrased it like that Rae." Beast Boy said in a high voice.

A tendril of power lifted Beast Boy up into the air. So he was face to face with her. He audibly gulped as he could now clearly see all the anger she had in her eyes. Even though they were now glowing white.

"I know I can't kill you Beast Boy… Since you and I are now fugitives from the League… and as much as it pains me to admit this… I might need your help in the future in avoiding or fighting off the League... but if you ever… ever… touch the only thing my dead mother gave me again…" Raven again said in a slow monotone.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Don't touch the creepy bottomless black pouch again or else you'll put me into it!" Beast Boy screamed in a scared tone as he curled up into a ball while in the air.

Raven continued to hold him up in front of her. But her eyes had stopped glowing out of anger for the moment. She briefly wondered to herself why she had been mad, but not like rage mad. Before she shook the question in her mind aside.

"Now, what did you take from my mother's pouch?" She asked in the same threatening voice.

He gulped again while curled up. "Only our emergency packs Rae! I swear, that's all I took from them! I was feeling hungry! And I knew that Cyborg must have packed something for us in them!" He quickly shouted. He wasn't lying, technically. He would have to though if she asked if he tried to take anything else out.

Raven looked behind him. Seeing the packs that were laid on the ground by where he had laid. There was nothing else by them. Which almost made her sigh in relief. "How did you know how to grab those from my mother's pouch?" She had to ask, with a little tint of curiosity in her voice.

Beast Boy uncurled from his ball a little at the change in her voice. "I… well… I just looked at it… and it looked a lot like one I saw in a movie… so I thought that it worked the same way."

Her face became flat. "Let me guess, Harry Potter?" Her voice was also flat.

"Wait, how would you know that? I thought you weren't that interested in movies?" Beast Boy had to ask, as he uncurled himself from his ball completely.

Raven had to roll her eyes. "Because maybe I read the books that came out before the movies."

His face became confused. "So, the movies were based off a book series?"

' _Azar… he really should read something other than comics for once.'_ "Yes Beast Boy. The movies were all based off a book series." She said in a slightly irritated tone. Before she started to rub her forehead.

' _I can't believe he managed to unravel three straight hours of meditation in the three seconds it took for him to wake me up.'_ She had to think to herself.

"That's… kind of cool… I guess." Beast Boy said to himself.

"Now, did you take anything else out that I should be aware of?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. Making sure to keep his emotions calm as he did so. Raven seemed to let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Alright. Since it was only the packs. I think I could forgive you this time…" Beast Boy started to relax in her grip. When her face hardened again. Making Beast Boy squeal in fear. "However, that is your second strike involving my mother's pouch Beast Boy. One more, and I'll gladly show you just how bottomless this pouch truly is as you suggested." She said in a threatening tone. Making Beast Boy gulp again.

"Yes Rae! I won't touch it again! I swear by my parent's graves!" He said quickly to agree with her.

Her hardened face stared at him for a second longer, wondering why he swore on his parent's graves. Were they dead or something? She again brushed the thought aside, before she turned around to walk up the distance of the cave. Dropping Beast Boy onto the ground as she did so.

She was getting a headache, she was hungry, and felt a good round of meditation was in order. She'd handle her meditation first. Before she went back to see what was in her pack. Hopefully there wasn't any tofu in it.

So she walked as far as she could away from Beast Boy. Before she got into the lotus position and started her meditation. She would have floated, but there was a chance she'd hit her head on the ceiling since it was lower back there. So she stayed on the ground for once.

Beast Boy was still at the front near the entrance. Feeling guilty for what he had done. Raven's pouch was again on it's rightful perch, but this time he ignored it. As he sadly made his way back to the emergency packs he had grabbed from the pouch.

' _Dang it, I shouldn't be trying to piss her off. She is right after all. We're both fugitives from the League now. And we'll need to be able to work together if we want to survive…'_ He took a look at her small form in the distance. Able to still feel the anger she was harboring through his animal senses.

' _Besides, even though the Beast exaggerates it. I do like her. Maybe not as much as Terra. Or maybe a little more. I'm still not sure what to think about her. But regardless, I do like her. And I can't have her just hate me...'_ He thought.

He opened up a side in his pack. Since it was slightly bulky there from where he had stuffed a few of his possessions in. He pulled those out, keeping them out of view as he slipped them into his belt. Next to where his drawing book still was.

He took a look at Raven again. What could he do to get her to not be mad?... Maybe the trick he used with Starfire...

Raven was in her spot, still trying to meditate. But her own anger was just getting in the way of her finding her center. No matter what she tried to think of, she couldn't get rid of her own anger. Up ahead, a small rock was encased in black, before it was chucked deeper into the cave. Yet, Raven felt the amount of emotion she was feeling should have leveled the cave.

 _What is it with him that just makes me want to just… Argh! Focus Raven! You need to reign yourself in! Just let go of the anger… let it go… let it go…'_

Another rock was encased with black. And thrown against the cave wall. ' _Argh! It was so easy last night! So why is it so hard now!'_ Raven thought to herself.

' _Maybe because you are trying to rid yourself of the wrong emotion?'_ Knowledge suggested to Raven in her mind.

' _What do you mean?! I'm mad at Beast Boy! What other emotion could I possibly be trying to feel at this moment!?'_ Raven shouted angrily inside her mind.

' _Are you sure it's Beast Boy you're mad at?'_ Wisdom said this time.

Raven found herself cut short at that. She was mad at Beast Boy. At least, she was supposed to be. He had touched the only gift she had ever received from her mother… who had never really been a mother… and he had only grabbed their packs… and then it looked like he had been setting it back right after she had…

Raven's eyes grew wide. ' _I'm mad at myself for overreacting, aren't I?'_ She asked.

Raven could have sworn she heard cheering going off inside her mind at that. ' _People normally call it guilt, but in a way, yeah. You're mad at yourself.'_ Knowledge spoke inside her mind above the cheering of the other emoticlones.

' _Okay… how do I get rid of it then?'_ Raven asked. Having not really personally felt guilty before. At least on a scale like this…

' _Simple, you only have to say sorry to him… and you have to sound like you mean it.'_ Knowledge added to the end.

' _But if I tried to sound sincere, couldn't that level the cave?'_ Raven asked.

' _Don't worry about that Raven. He's lived with you long enough to know what even the slightest change in your voice means. To him, that alone will mean you're sincere.'_ Wisdom said.

Raven took a deep breathe, and exhaled slowly. ' _Okay then. I hope you girls are right?'_

' _We represent your Knowledge and your Wisdom Raven. Of course we're going to know what's right.'_ Both said at the same time.

Raven started getting ready to get off the ground. When she felt something furry brush against her right hand. Almost shocking her as she finally opened her eyes and looked to it.

There was, ironically, Beast Boy. Sitting on his hind legs. Looking at her with wide eyes.

In kitten form.

At first, Raven flatly stared at the kitten. Even though in her mind, Happy was shrieking like crazy over how cute he looked. While Beast Boy did 'The Face.'

"Meow." Even the meow was cute.

' _Looks like he wants you to forgive him too.'_ Wisdom said inside of her mind.

Raven was staring flatly into those big green eyes. She had wanted to say sorry, but the sight of him, for some reason, just made her want to go insane or something. She couldn't tell if she was mad at him again, or what. It was just so confusing. And his cute little form wasn't helping!

Finally, Raven did something that was truly unlike her.

She lifted up her hand and started to scratch the kitten behind its ears. The purr she received in return almost caused her to smile. And then she picked up the kitten, and set it in front of her, so she could stare at it.

"Look, Beast Boy. I know you probably came over here as a kitten since it's your way of saying sorry without angering me... But, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you." She said, a small note of sincerity in her voice. The kitten tilted its head at that.

"You only grabbed my pouch to grab our packs from it. And I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for that. Since it's probably been what, one, two days since we last ate."

The kitten raised up two of its claws on its right paw. Raven nodded at that. "Two days, I'd say we didn't have any water, but that storm out there speaks otherwise to me." Raven said a little sarcastically, as she pointed at the faraway entrance. Before she sighed.

"What I'm trying to say Beast Boy, is I'm sorry. I overreacted with you about that pouch, and it's not like my mom really showed me that much love anyways… So... Do you think, that you could forgive me?" It was mostly monotone, but with a strange hint of begging to it.

The kitten was looking up at her with wide eyes. Was this really Raven, being the one that apologized to him. The mind inside the kitten was almost in shock. When it suddenly started to pur really loudly. The emotions of happiness coming off it almost overwhelming Raven's senses. Little did she know, a small smile had formed on her face at it.

"I take it you accept my apology." She said sarcastically, but with a hint of playfulness to it.

The kitten looked up at her again. And then started to morph back into Beast Boy. Who looked like he was going to say something.

 _ **Thonk!**_

Beast Boy crumpled to the ground unconscious. Apparently, in his state of happiness, he hadn't realized just how low the ceiling really was. And now, he was out cold. Having hit his head on said ceiling.

Raven first stared in slight shock at his body, before she knew it, she was chuckling at the sight. And almost giggling at that. It was almost too funny. ' _Okay, now that was funny.'_ She had to think to herself. ' _Beast Boy should take up physical comedy.'_

Finally, Raven hauled her emotions in, not noticing how this time, nothing had happened. Not one thing had been moved.

She floated both Beast Boy, and herself over to the entrance. Where she laid him in the alcove and healed his head. So that way he would at least not wake up with a splitting headache later.

She then debated if she should go through her pack yet or not. But then felt that she should finish what she had wanted to do first. And again got into the lotus position. Where she floated into the air to start her chant.

With the guilt out of the way, Raven reached her center.

All the while, she still had the small smile on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, finished this up, and the second chapter to 'A White Stick' on the same day. Had a good load of time the last three days to write. Hopefully that streak will continue.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked. My favorite had to be his shock at not getting those two items he called for the Beast. And as to what Wisdom and Knowledge did, remember back in Chapter Two, what they were doing. Yeah, like I said, they will be the ones helping Raven to sort through her emotions.**

 **So… what do you guys think? Only thing I can ask now? Other than to favorite and follow this. Also, make sure to read 'The White Stick.' I promise you that it will be good!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	11. Chapter Ten: Is This A Prank

**Okay, despite the humor in this chapter, things are going to get a little more serious from here on out. By that, I mean I'm going to be showcasing just how many enemies Beast Boy and Raven now have. I might even leave it up to a vote as to who you want to appear in the next chapter. Like say a scene with Batman, or Cyborg, or the real Kaldur (Aqualad), give me your suggestions on who you want to see in the story. So that way if you have any curiosities on what's going on with them, I can satisfy them for ya!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Foamsatmouth:** Ha! Hope you didn't leave a mark on your face Foamy! I hope you like this chapter!

 **Golem XIV:** I'm sorry, that last chapter wasn't naughty. This chapter, however, is a completely different story! Curious? Read and find out!

 **CyberKoby:** Yay! I love putting smiles on people's faces! And sorry, but when that idea popped into my head, I just couldn't resist. But I'm glad you like the story! And that you like my writing!

 **Lilfitz04:** Thanks Wyatt! I could have done the same thing actually this Sunday, but I wanted to space the updates for once. Next time I post might be a double feature again!

 **RPGPersona:** Oh believe me, you have no idea the challenges that await them. I just need to imagine them now (LOL). Anyways, I think you'll really like this chapter! So get reading!

 **. .x** **:** Sorry it took a while, but here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as well!

 **Azarath Cat:** Why thank you! I hope that you'll enjoy the humor of this chapter!

 **Bluedog197:** I imagined dobby saying that to me "You're a wizard Allen." It's actually pretty funny when you think in Dobby's voice. "You shall not harm Allen Blaster!" Okay, I'm drifting off here. Anyways, I'm sorry that it doesn't seem like the Beast doesn't get involved this chapter. But I've decided he deserves a little break from now. But trust me, I think you'll like the chapter anyways!

 **HornedGoddess:** Just grab a kitten and paint it green then. You'll have a cute green kitten until the next time you wash it. Although I doubt it would be very happy with you. Anyways, glad you enjoyed the chapter! Here's the next one!

 **Guest:** I like their relationship too! Trying to keep it from progressing to quickly though! I just want to see how long I can span this out between the two! Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _3 more favorites, 1 more follow (Total: 62 favs, 73 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _August 24 12:15 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** _Is This A Prank_

* * *

 _About two hours later_

Beast Boy let out a groan as he started to come to for the second time that day. Beast Boy took note that at least this time, he was in his human form, and not his bear form. So that meant he wasn't in any severe pain or anything. Although there was a small bump on the top of his head, along with a little bit of pain from whatever he hit it against.

' _Ugh… what happened to me?'_ Beast Boy thought to himself. He didn't remember what had happened a couple hours ago.

The rock beneath him was smooth this time, and not rough. It was almost comfortable enough for him to sleep on without any problems. If it wasn't for how hard it felt, Beast Boy would have thought that he was on his mattress this time. Still, he had to wonder, why was the rock so smooth this time? Wasn't every part of the cave rough?

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see he was now lying in the alcove the Beast had made for Raven. And that said empath was floating a few feet in front of him in a meditative state. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He must have been dreaming. Raven would never meditate in such close proximity to him. Not with how much she said he annoyed her. Nor would she have that on her face.

But when he opened his eyes again, he was shocked to see that Raven was still floating there in front of him. So deep into her meditation, that she wasn't even repeating her mantra now. Her face was relaxed, as if she was asleep. And in the darkness, he could clearly see a small smile on thing that had made the sight the most unbelievable to his brain. She was clearly, at the very center of her being. In front of him. And smiling!

' _Woah…'_ That was all Beast Boy could think. Raven was at her center, in front of him… and she was smiling! Usually, it was just a straight line… but she was smiling!

' _Dude…'_ It seemed like he could only think in one word sentences at the moment. Raven just looked so… so… normal. Besides the fact that she was floating in the air. In a skin tight leotard and cape. Along with the pale skin, violet tinted hair, and the signature red chakra stone on her forehead. She just looked so… human in that moment… with her being so relaxed...

Finally, Beast Boy seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. He looked away from Raven as his face started to break out in a bright brown blush. ' _Okay, seriously. I know I've been working forever to get her to smile, but come on! I shouldn't be feeling this giddy on the inside that she's smiling… should I?'_

Beast Boy took a look at Raven again. Taking in the serenity on her face. It was rare that him or the others ever got to see this. The smile alone was rare, but for her face to show she meant that smile… that was a myth in and of itself...

Ten seconds later, wanting an excuse to continue looking, Beast Boy took out the drawing book from his belt. Along with a fine sharpened pencil. He flipped to a page after his last drawing, which happened to be her shower drawing… maybe he might look at that for a sec… ' _Nope! That was only for the Beast! Only for him! Maybe just a peek… no! C'mon, focus here Garfield! This is a rare moment in time right here!... but… no!'_

Beast Boy found it odd for a brief moment how he felt like he was arguing with himself. Wasn't he supposed to be arguing with his Beast? He thought it was the Beast that felt that way for Raven. Could it be…

But then, he caught sight of Raven's face in front of him again. And he found the strength to overcome the battle with himself to start the new picture. Who knew just how long this moment would last? He didn't want to miss the opportunity to draw it as it happened. Since even though he had a good memory, even he could lose a detail here and there. And this was something he wasn't going to trust his memory with. Besides, it was ridiculous for him to believe he felt that way at all towards the dark empath.

So for fifteen minutes, the only sounds in the cave was that of the weakening storm outside. A pencil, being dragged across the surface of a paper. Sometimes, a scribble was heard here and there. And the steady breathing of the person maneuvering the pencil on the paper sounded throughout. As the masterpiece took shape before his eyes.

Finally, Beast Boy stopped in his work to take in the picture. ' _Is it good enough? Did I leave out a detail? Does it truly capture everything?'_ He thought as he looked down at it. And then his jaw almost dropped to the ground in amazement.

He had only drawn the area above her shoulders. But the drawing in itself… it was absolutely amazing! Even though it was only a pencil drawing, and had been done so quickly at that, it seemed to be more than perfect in his eyes.

Even though the cave was dark, Raven's face managed to shine in the picture. From the angle of her barely there cheekbones in her rounded face, to the way her hair shone like a dark beacon in the cave. Her violet tinted hair might have been short, but if framed her face perfectly. And the way her face seemed to glow as she smiled was incredible! Even though it was a small smile, it had the rest of her face joined with it… it was beautiful.

' _Oh my god… she's beautiful…'_ Were the only words to pass through his mind. He had no clue what happened before he woke, but whatever the hell it was, he was glad that it made this sight possible for him.

Suddenly, he heard a whoosh in the air, and reacting instinctively, he instantly looked up to see Raven floating down towards the ground. He instantly took his pencil and drawing book and put them back into his belt, out of sight, out of mind. And laid back on his back while still looking at her.

As Raven's feet touched the ground, her face changed from its smiling self, to its usual stoic complexion. Beast Boy almost cried out when that face disappeared, but managed to restrain himself. Instead, he acted as if he had just come too, as he started to rub the bump on his head and let out a groan of pain.

"Dude, what happened to my head." Beast Boy said in a fake pain laced voice. His head honestly felt better now, but he still couldn't remember why he had it in the first place.

Raven opened her eyes and stared at Beast Boy in an almost bored way. "You morphed back into yourself, and didn't look up to see how low the ceiling was." Raven said in monotone.

Beast Boy let out a chuckle at that. ' _Well, at least I know why I have the bump on my head now.'_ He thought. ' _But how did I get into that position?'_

"Heh, it's a good thing you were around to heal me then Rae. Otherwise, I might have woken up to a major headache." He said to her in a humorous tone, that also had a tint of gratitude to it. Raven narrowed her eyes at the nickname. But for some reason, she didn't say anything.

Then, as if a light went off in his head, he remembered what had happened before he had knocked himself out. ' _Oh… of course, she was right in front of me when I…'_ And then his face sunk as the memory played out in his mind. ' _Dude…'_

"What is it Beast Boy?" She asked in monotone again, but with a tint of concern. As she felt the emotions in him sink.

He let out a sigh before replying. "It's just, I remember you apologizing to me, for what I had done earlier... when in reality, I had been trying to apologize to you, for invading your privacy like that. And being my idiotic self, I never got the chance to do that."

Raven looked like she was about to speak, when he continued. "Yes, you already said why it didn't matter Rae, I remember it now. The fact of the matter is, it did matter." He paused, as he thought on his next words.

"Sure, I've snuck into your room before to prank you Rae (glare from Raven) but I never really looked at anything. I never made a grab at anything. I left all your stuff alone for the most part." His voice trailed off. "Unless it was part of the prank… heheh." He said, while rubbing his neck with nervousness. Raven was looking at him with her stoic expression again.

"Anyways, to just hold that pouch, filled with all of your closest possessions… all your biggest kept secrets… and with so many of your other things... I could have done anything with it. I could have called up anything I wanted, and you wouldn't have known. Heck I would have been shocked if you hadn't reacted the way you did." Beast Boy said in a tone that almost sounded mature for him.

"But you didn't. You managed to keep control of yourself, as hard as that is for me to believe." She said with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"Dude, I'm trying to be serious here." Beast Boy said in an almost pouty but mature voice. Whilst Raven rolled her eyes at his pouty face.

"You... being serious? Never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence." She said. Beast Boy was about to retort, when he saw the playful look in her eyes. Even though the rest of her face was expressionless.

Beast Boy looked like a fish sucking on air for a second. Was this seriously Raven in front of him? Because if it was, he was going to think he was stuck in a dream after all. Finally, he recovered from his shock as he shook his head from side to side.

"Look, what I'm trying to say here is I'm sorry for invading your space like that. It was stupid, and I should have just woken you up so you could do it. Sure, you might have been cranky about it, but at least you wouldn't have been mad at me for invading your privacy. Now that we're stuck together, I'm going to have to respect that more than ever." Beast Boy finished, looking Raven dead in the eyes as he did so.

Raven stared back at him, hiding the shock she felt on the inside. Along with, something else that seemed familiar. She put it to the side to think about later. "Okay, but I'm still going to hold to my end of the apology as well Beast Boy. Even though what you said was true, it doesn't excuse the fact that I had to overreact to what was nothing." Raven said in a monotone.

' _God, I really hope she doesn't figure out that I didn't try to grab something other than the packs.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he forced back a wave of guilt. ' _And the shower drawing… and that mental image… wait, she doesn't wear- dang it! Why would that come into my mind now!'_ He thought as the mental image painted itself over his vision.

' _BEAST!'_ He thought as he forced back the blush from his face. He didn't get a response.

"You know what Rae, let's just agree that we both messed up. Does that sound fair?" Beast Boy asked in a quick voice.

Raven quirked her eyebrow at his change in tone, but shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

Beast Boy smiled at that, before he turned his eyes away to see her from his peripherals. He hoped that would make the mental image go away. "Okay… and Rae, really, thanks for healing my head earlier, even though it was my fault…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

He could have sworn a corner of her lip trailed up. "Beast Boy, we're going to be stuck together for quite a while. The last thing I needed was to listen to you complain about your head for several days on end." She said in monotone, with a hint of mischievousness to it.

"Hey! I wouldn't have complained!... At least, not for that long!" He said in a full pouty voice this time. Making Raven chuckle out loud.

Beast Boy laid in the alcove in frozen shock at that. The mental image was gone from his mind as he stared at her. ' _Did Rae just…'_

Her face went to normal. "You heard nothing." She said in a monotone. But a faint blush on her cheeks betrayed the embarrassment she was feeling.

Beast Boy smiled a small smile. "It's okay Rae, I kind of like it when you laugh anyways. It sounds… nice." He said in his goofy voice. Her blush deepened a little more. But she said nothing as she turned away and pulled her hood up.

' _Wait, she had her hood down the whole time… dude…'_

A silence ensued. But it wasn't an awkward silence. Rather, it was a peaceful one. As Beast Boy basked in what had just happened. While Raven tried to sort through what her body was trying to feel, without much success. It was a good thing she had just meditated, who knew what would happen if she hadn't. All the emotions she was forcing back could have very well destroyed the cave for all she knew. But what exactly was she feeling?

Finally, she heard movement behind her, and looked to see Beast Boy landing on his feet in a crouch in front of the alcove. Before he straightened and popped his back into place. The action in itself was, weird in her eyes for some reason. "Well, I don't know about you Rae, but I'm starving. So let's go see what Chrome Dome packed us." He said in an excited voice as he walked past her to the packs.

Raven finally took note that he hadn't called her by her real name the whole time. Yet, she didn't seem to mind one bit. Strange...

Yet, she silently followed him. She was hungry too afterall. "Fine, but there better be no tofu in mine." She said in her bored voice.

All now seemed good in their world.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were both giving the tops of their open packs a small glare. Not amused at the sight in front of them in the slightest. What sight might that be?

"Seriously Chrome Dome." "Is this a prank." Both said at the same time.

At the top of Beast Boy's pack, was a package, filled with dehydrated powder for none other than dried meat. While in Raven's pack, there was basically the same thing, except it was tofu.

' _CYBORG!'_ Both of them thought at the same time.

Finally, Beast Boy looked to Raven. "Let's just pull out everything, and then trade what we know is ours." He suggested in a flat tone.

"That won't stop me from killing him the next time we see him." Raven said back, but went along with what he said, as she started to pull out every item in the small, yet surprisingly filled pack. Beast Boy did the same.

Luckily, after the food, there wasn't any other obvious mix ups to be found. At least, that the other would admit to.

Beast Boy, after he set the package of meat on the ground with a shutter, found several different things in his pack. There was a large ziploc bag filled with bathroom essentials. Like a green toothbrush and toothpaste, clinically strong deodorant (Cyborg must have been trying to tell him something), pine scented shampoo/body wash, toilet paper, and a comb.

There was also, to his surprise and great pleasure, a device that held many digital versions of his comic books in it, along with several of the latest games. Entertainment on the run was so not going to be a problem for this changeling. There was even a solar charging battery for the device. In case he was to be far away from civilization when the battery ran low. Beast Boy laughed to himself.

' _This almost makes me want to forgive the Rust Bucket for the meat prank, almost.'_ He thought as he continued to pull stuff from his pack.

Raven had also pulled out a large ziploc bag with her bathroom essentials in it. The difference between hers and Beast Boy's was that her toothbrush was purple, she didn't have deodorant since as a half demon she didn't have that problem, her shampoo/body wash was lavender, and she had a hair brush and scissors instead of a comb.

After that, Raven had opened another compartment in the pack to find a treasure trove. It was one of her biggest dreams come true. ' _He remembered the herbal tea!'_ She thought to herself inside her mind. As she pulled out a miniature kettle, a mug, and several different flavors of her favorite herbal teas. There was also a small electric powered stove for it, that was charged in the same way as Beast Boy's device.

' _Okay, so maybe I won't kill the idiot. But I'm still not happy that he put Beast Boy's tofu in my pack! Who knows what it could have poisoned in it!'_ She thought, as she set the stuff aside and looked in her pack for a water source.

After that, there was just random stuff that they could use. Like minipans to cook stuff in on the small electric stove, a bottle of iodine to treat any water source they used, water cartons (already filled with water), and other useful things. Like hologram rings, about five thousand dollars in cash, a technologically advanced first aid kit, and two Slade laser pistols. Fully charged. (First season, the weapons the Slade Bots held)

One of the last things Raven pulled from her pack was a strange blue lighted box with a red button on it. She had no idea what it could have been. So she turned to Beast Boy for an explanation, since he said he knew most of what Cyborg had prepared for the packs.

"Hey Beast Boy, do you have any idea what this is?" She asked in monotone. Beast Boy looked up from his pack, and smiled when he saw the object in her hand.

"Ah, so Cyborg managed to get those things ready afterall." Beast Boy said with a slight chuckle to his voice. Making Raven glare slightly at him.

"Do you know what it is then?" She asked in the same bored voice.

Beast Boy's smile only got bigger. "Yep, but I'm not going to tell you."

Her right eye twitched. "... Beast Boy-" She started to say with a little anger in her voice after a moment.

"Come on Rae, don't you like surprises?" Beast Boy asked her.

She could only glare at him. "Depends, is it a good surprise, or is it your lame joke for a prank."

"Oh trust me, it is a very good surprise Raven. Just don't press the button until we're in a clearing or someplace wide open. Otherwise you'll squash us into the walls here." Raven raised her eyebrow at that.

"In fact, I have one just like it right…" He trailed off, as his hand reached into the compartment his own should have been in. But then the silence lengthened, as Beast Boy's hand kept on finding nothing.

Finally, he pulled his hand out, and put his head into the mostly empty bag. It was supposed to be in a hidden pocket near the top, so why couldn't he find it!? He didn't see it, but he did see a note from Cyborg, thanks to his enhanced vision. His face paled as he read it.

 _Sorry grass stain, but in case you ever read this, I had to take out your TWPTHAH (Titans Weatherproof and Pocket Transportable Home Away from Home) for the upgrades you requested for it. I should have it done soon, but in the case that Trigon rises before then, at least you won't need it. Unless you're reading this note right now. Then you probably did need it after all. No hard feelings green buddy._

 _Besides, for all I know, maybe Rae will share hers with you. She does have your tofu after all. MUWHAHAHAHA! Also, just in case she does let you sleep with her, I packed you a little surprise at the bottom. Don't want you and Rae to make me an uncle afterall. HAHA kidding! But you never know what might happen if we leave the two of you alone anyways._

 _Your best buddy, Cyborg. :)_

 _P.S., there's only a pack of twelve, so use them wisely, and not all in one night. Don't want to end your nightly romps the moment they start! ;) Booyah!_

Raven heard him start screaming into his pack. She couldn't make out the words, but his emotions were a mixture of angry, hurt, and one of extreme embarrassment. So in a way, she was kind of glad she couldn't make them out. She briefly wondered if she should check to see if he was okay or not, but then he tore his head from the pack, along with a piece of paper. It looked like Cyborg's handwriting, but she couldn't make it out.

He shredded it with his claws, over and over again, until it was just a pile of dust at his feet. And then he put his hand into the pack again, and tore something out of it that looked like a small box. Before she could read the label on it, he had stuffed it into his belt. Vowing to himself to dispose of it when he got the chance. And then he sat there, stewing in his anger. There was a dead silence for a moment.

"I'm guessing your whatever you call it wasn't in there." She said when he looked like he had calmed down somewhat. He nodded his head.

"You know what Rae, when you go to kill him, I'm going to shred him to pieces first before you finish the job." He said in a flat tone, as he went to work on seeing if there was anything else in the pack. Raven stared at him for a second, before she rolled her eyes and went through the rest of her pack. She would have asked to read the note, but the pile of snow in front of her made that impossible. So she decided to set her curiosity about it aside. For all she knew, it had probably been another prank. Little did she know that if she had read it, she might have very well went to kill Cyborg. Justice League, or no.

Finally, when they had taken out everything, they silently compared the small piles to see what didn't belong. Beast Boy took his tofu, while Raven took the dried meat. There was also other small packs they found, filled with dehydrated powders of foods. Like mashed potatoes and gravy, carrots, bread, peaches, etc. The two of them separated the food evenly between them before packing it back up.

Other than that, there hadn't been anything else in the packs that wasn't meant for them. The only curiosity Raven had was of the small blue lighted box with the button on it. She just couldn't figure out what it was. And her powers could only tell her it was really dense. Which meant it had something big packed inside it, but what?

Raven and Beast Boy started to put everything back in their packs. Besides one small packet of tofu, dried meat, and two pans to hold the powder in. Along with Raven's mug, a packet of herbal tea, and two of the water holders. The two would likely finish packing up, and then have dinner, before going back to sleep. Raven had just set her kettle on the stove to boil.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's ears perked up. As his heating caught a noise from outside. He stopped in his packing. "Wait, Rae, do you hear that?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

Raven, wondering what he could be hearing, listened to her surroundings. The only thing she could catch though, was the storm weakening outside. "Unless it's the storm going away, I'm not sure what you're hearing." She said back to him after a moment.

His eyes narrowed, as his superior ears clearly heard movement from somewhere outside of the cave. So as quietly as he could, he moved away from his stuff towards the small entrance to the cave, and then looked out.

The rain had cleared enough now for him to tell that they were facing a mountain. When he looked down, he noticed that there appeared to be a small town at the base of it. About five miles into the distance. Their cave was perched on a somewhat smaller mountain as it appeared to him. He looked up and noticed there was a slight overhang to the entrance.

' _That must be why no rain came in here the last few nights. The Beast chose well.'_ He thought to himself, before his eyes looked to the sky. He had heard a sound, it was familiar, but he didn't know why.

He thought he must have been hearing things, when he saw a tan streak flying through the rain a few hundred feet away. His eyes focused, and he almost gasped out of shock. That tan streak was Starfire! And she was landing on the ground just a few hundred feet away from them! Maybe she was there to tell them that the other Titans had made it! Maybe Robin had been wrong afterall! Maybe the Justice League had seen sense! Beast Boy opened his mouth, as if to call out for her.

But then, he noticed something was off about her. She was still radiating joy, that was as obvious as the smile that always graced her face. But somehow, there was something wrong with her… Beast Boy stayed silent, as Starfire landed on the ground a few hundred feet away. Where she stood there patiently, as if she was waiting for someone. But who?

Suddenly, a bright red flash appeared in the distance at the edge of his vision. And in one second, it came to a stop in front of Starfire. A full two seconds later, a second yellow streak appeared and stopped in front of her. Beast Boy didn't recognize the bigger man, but he gasped to himself as he caught sight of the redhead from before. His uniform was yellow now instead of black, but he would recognize him anywhere.

"Aw c'mon, why am I always the last one to make it to the rendezvous." Wally said in a whiny tone as he leaned his head back in the air.

"Because you had to make a stop for those snacks down up in Sacramento." His mentor scolded him.

"Oh, right." Wally said, as his hand grabbed the back of his head.

"Now, do you have anything to report Starfire." The older man said to the Tamaranean. Cutting straight to business.

' _What… there's no way…'_

"I'm sorry to report Flash, but I have found no sign of my traitorous teammates." She said in a somewhat icy tone. Beast Boy paled a little at that.

' _Traitors! Since when did we ever betray the Titans!'_

Wally shrugged. "Yeah, me and my old man can't seem to find where they went either. We've searched from Sacramento, to every small town up to the Canadian border, and we got nothing."

The Flash nodded his head. "This storm has likely driven them to ground somewhere. So they're not going to be that easy to find. Superboy is flying around the West Coast on Sphere as we speak. While M'gann and her uncle have been using the Bio-Ship to scan for their signatures. But so far, neither have had much luck."

Starfire slammed a fist to her hand. Making Beast Boy almost jump back as he heard the sound even from way up there. "They better pray that I am not the one who does the finding of them! I will make that bitch and her lover pay for trying to do the seducing of my fiance!" She shouted at the two startled men.

Beast Boy blinked in shock. "Wait… lover... seduce… fiance…" He spoke to himself.

"Calm down Star. We know about your personal vendetta against Raven and Beast Boy. Although it doesn't make sense why you fought so hard so she could get away in the first place." Wally said to her.

"As I have said, it was because me and my teammates were under her spell. I had no choice but to fight for the one who tried to steal Richard from me. And that green lover of hers always followed her every order like a love sick puppy." Starfire said in a cold tone that made Beast Boy shiver.

' _What the hell was she talking about!?'_

And then it clicked, what Robin had said to him before.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

" _Beast Boy, after you go, do not come back to us. In fact, get as far away from us as humanly possible. If Zatanna is really here, then we will be likely to have our memories compromised if you manage to get away. Do not go to the other Titans for they might very well be like us when you meet them. After tonight, the whole network is going to be compromised. Flee to a spot only you know of, and stay out of sight if you have too. But whatever happens, don't let her get to Raven Beast Boy. I'm sure whatever it is the JL wants her for, Zatanna could be playing a big part in it. I'm counting on you Beast Boy, can you do this?"_

* * *

 _End Flashback:_

It made sense now, as he stared down at the joyful looking Starfire. ' _She's been compromised, her very memories of us have been changed… but why would I be Raven's lover, that is just gross! Then again, she said that she also tried to seduce Robin, and that thought is disgusting in itself...'_

"Well, we should get back to the Tower Star. I'm pretty sure Dick will be happy to see you safe and sound." Wally said to Starfire, dragging Beast Boy back to the present. Now that he looked closely at her finger, he saw a large diamond ring on it. How had he not noticed that before?

Starfire giggled at that. "Yes, I'm sure that fiance Richard will be very happy to see me when I get back." She said in a suggestive tone that unknowingly made three guys blush.

"Fine, you two can head back. I'm going to find the nearest Zeta Tube to the Watchtower to find out the status of the other Leaguers." The Flash said, before he zoomed off into the distance.

Wally sulked. "Show off." Then he turned to speak to Starfire. Only to find her zooming off at the speed of sound back to Titan's Tower.

"Aw c'mon! Is everybody faster than me now!" He shouted incredulously, before he zoomed off after Starfire. Unknowing to the audience that had been watching the whole time.

Beast Boy stayed in his spot for a few more seconds. When a whistling of a kettle made him turn around in the cave. The loud sound making him jump in fright.

He saw Raven behind him. Her face was passive, but her eyes were revealing the shock she felt as clear as day. Even though she couldn't hear them, she understood what had been going on. Beast Boy recovered from his shock, but couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Robin was right. The Teen Titans have been turned." Beast Boy said to her in a sad voice. Before he walked past her. Back to where their dinners still laid uncooked. Raven stood in her spot for a second more, still in disbelief at seeing her best friend with the enemy. Before the kettle whistled again, and she moved to finish making her tea.

They were going to have to move sooner than they thought.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, not much to say. Leave those fancy reviews. Favorite if you liked. And Follow if you want more. The important stuff was at the top. That is all.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Three Questions

**Okay, so I think people were wondering where I got the idea of Zatanna saying that Raven tried to seduce Robin. It wasn't to please any people out there. In fact, it is actually something that happened in the comics. Where Raven tried to manipulate Robin into loving her one time. Artificial love, not real love. Didn't exactly work out in the end. And she almost ruined her friendship with both him and Starfire in the process. That was why she was so closed off from Beast Boy's feelings at first. She was afraid that her powers might have been manipulating him too.**

 **One of the reasons why I like Beast Boy and Raven, Raven didn't have to manipulate him into loving her. He did it all by himself.**

 **Lastly, just so everyone knows, this story has surpassed the 10,000 view mark! So way to go guys! Next milestone, 100 followers!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Twilight Sigma:** I see you changed your penname Wyatt. Thanks for enjoying the chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much, if not more!

 **HornedGoddess:** Not quite there yet, but Beast Boy is slowly warming to it. Eh, I don't really like Zatanna much either. But I do like her in Young Justice. Thanks for the nice compliment! I hope you like the chapter!

 **CyberKoby:** Hahahaha! I'll need this later! XD, more like, I'm going to burn this evidence before Raven ever finds it! Will he be able to though? Most people don't really like Zatanna, but you do have the right view going for ya. I suggest you keep it for the future. Enjoy this chapter!

 **Bluedog197:** Which one? The Australian reef, or the Arctic reef? JK, glad you loved the chapter dude! Wouldn't it have been funny though if she read the note though? The packs themselves are small, two together would look like the average school backpack. But knowing Cyborg, he knew how to make things bigger on the inside than they appeared to be. Not like Raven's pouch, more of a science approach. Is it brain washing, or is it something far more sinister... ;), guess you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy the chapter dude!

 **Foamsatmouth:** I almost killed myself writing that note! And don't worry man, I think you'll love the scenario I've come up with!

 **RPGPersona:** I'm not sure, you'll have to see. Have your Martian scene in here! Sorry if it's not what you were expecting. Long cold shower, he gets one this chapter! Just so you know, Raven didn't hear what was said. She just knows that the Titans have turned on them. You'll just have to wait and see about that shelter idea though. But thanks for telling me about it! I'll make it as comical as possible!

 **Azarath Cat:** We'll see, we'll see (wink wink). Enjoy the chapter!

 **Kurokawa Kazunari:** Thanks for the wonderful compliments! I'm glad you love the story! Hope you'll also love this chapter as well!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _4 more favs, 6 more followers (Total: 66 favs, 79 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _August 28, 2016 8:30 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:** _Three Questions_

* * *

 _Dark stormy sky_

Beast Boy and Raven were flying through what remained of the storm clouds. They were heading on a western course over the Rocky Mountains. Beast Boy was in the form of an eagle, while Raven was using her powers to push herself forward through the air. They had been flying for hours by this point.

It had only taken them about twenty minutes or so to eat dinner earlier. Since all they had to do was add water to the powder, let it sit on the small electric stove for two minutes, and voila. A plate of cooked tofu, and a plate of cooked meat were ready. They hadn't eaten in a couple days, so the two meals hadn't stood a chance.

Beast Boy had drank almost all the water from one of the quart water holders to quench his thirst, while Raven simply had her cup of tea. For some reason, that was all she really needed to stay hydrated. Even though she too had went a couple days without water. Then again, most of it had been spent inside her mind. Who knew what happened to her needs while in there.

Beast Boy would have normally questioned her on this, his curiosity would always get the better of him at times. But he had stayed silent throughout the meal, and when they finished packing up, he had still been silent. He hadn't said a word ever since he said the Titans had turned. Nor had Raven asked him anything about what he heard from the three heroes outside their hideout. Even though she didn't hear what was said, she decided to let the silence remain. And silence had still been over the two when they left the cave and flew off into the storm.

Raven had wondered at first which way they were going to go when they had flown into the storm again, when he had looked back at her, and then pointed his head in a direction. Before he flew off in that direction. Raven had been following behind him ever since.

The storm had been raging on around the two for what felt like days, but was only hours. Even now, the two were still being pelted with heavy rain and cold winds. Raven's cloak clung tight to her body while in flight, but it didn't keep the chill of the air around her out. Beast Boy seemed to be weighed down by the rain sticking to his feathers. But if he was exhausted, he didn't show it.

If it hadn't been because of her heritage, and because of his unnatural body heating mechanisms, the two would have had to land to avoid freezing to death long ago. And from what they saw, they needed to put some distance between themselves and Jump City. So they forced their way through it and flew on.

During this time, Beast Boy had his mind focused on the distant horizon. He was trying to block out everything that had happened the past few days. From Raven dying and becoming the portal, to finding out that yet another family had turned on him. Along with almost every other superhero that was in the world.

The past few days had been too much for the changeling. And for now, he was trying to keep all his focus on keeping himself moving forward through the storm towards that horizon. For he feared if he didn't, he would have an emotional breakdown. And then they would have to stop, and the League would have a better chance of finding them. He couldn't ignore his last order from Robin, in getting Raven to safety, wherever in the world that would be. Nor could he ever think about letting the League get their hands on her. Not only because of his former idol's promise to send him to hell, but because the same thing would happen to Rae. And he knew, as well as the Beast, that she didn't deserve such a fate. So he flew on, for his sake, the sake of the Beast, and for the sake of Raven's safety.

Raven had part of her mind focused on the outside world. Keeping her levitating at the same speed as Beast Boy in front of her. Whilst the other part was focused in on her thoughts. So as to partially escape the cold that was the outside world. And to also go over a few things that were going through her mind.

' _Okay, so there are now three superhero groups after me and Beast Boy. If Starfire wasn't a big enough give away of the Titans turning on us, then I don't know what is… not that I wouldn't believe what Beast Boy said… he would never joke about that... it would just be a little hard to believe if I hadn't seen it… it's actually ironic that we were only a few hundred feet in front of them when they were searching for us… I wonder how they'd react knowing we were right under their noses. But why did Starfire get so angry? I could feel her anger, even from the cave... did Zatanna's mind tampering make her emotionally unstable like Batman? Or was it of her own free will… but then what would she be angry against?'_

A voice spoke up from her mind at the question. ' _Perhaps, if it was of her own free will, it would be because of a memory Zatanna implanted in her mind?'_ Knowledge said.

' _Hmmm, that does sound plausible. But last time I checked, she was the one in the JL who erased minds. Martian Manhunter would then use his abilities to reconstruct memories the person needed, or make new ones to replace the ones lost. And from what I know about him, he would never willingly use it on another superhero. Especially the leader of the JL for that matter.'_ Raven thought back.

' _Maybe she learned how to make new memories while we were away. Nobody really knows the limits to her magical capabilities afterall. Not even her father knew before he became Doctor Fate.'_ Wisdom said.

Raven internally frowned. ' _Still, in order to replicate the same thing that Martian Manhunter can do, she would have had to learn an excessive amount of the backwards language. And speak for quite a long while to achieve the results she needed for one person. One wrong word, and she could have potentially destabilized the person's mind mid chant. Along with her own… and if she did it for my three friends… along with Batman… she would have needed a lot of time alone with them… about a good three to six hours per depending on the strength of their mind. And that still doesn't tell me what Star was so angry against.'_

' _(Burp) Well too bad the bitch didn't mess up the spell then. That pretty girl out there looked A-Ok in the rain to me. A little mad, but not insanely so. Otherwise, we wouldn't have to deal with her stupid naive little *** later on.'_ Rude said in her mind.

' _For all we know, she might not have even done the spell sister. There could be other reasons for why our best friend was with members of the JL.'_ Knowledge spoke again inside her mind.

' _Are you kidding me! She was talking with the two like they were old chums or something! I say screw what could have caused it, and give them a nice punch to the face next time we see them!'_ Brave spoke in a loud voice.

' _B-But Starfire was o-our best friend… would we e-even be a-able to f-f-fight her? Knowing she isn't being h-herself?'_ Timid said in a shy voice.

' _Okay, we're not fighting anyone at the moment. We're also not going to assume that Starfire is doing this willingly or not. We're just trying to figure out what Zatanna did to Starfire is all. And figure out what kind of memory triggered such a response in her. Since even her sister hasn't made her as mad as this.'_ Raven said to her emoticlones inside her mind.

' _How do we even know it was that ****ing bitch who caused it? For all we know, maybe Star finally got sick of your cold personality and decided to help out our enemies.'_ Rude said.

' _Rude! How dare you! You know Starfire would never do that!'_ Affection spoke in a shocked voice.

' _What? I'm supposed to think of the worst in people. Don't blame me for what I am.'_ Rude said back.

' _Alright, can we think about something else here. Like what could have caused Starfire to get so angry!'_ Raven thought to her mind.

' _Maybe she implanted a memory that concerned you or Beast Boy?'_ Wisdom said.

' _Or maybe she brought our her warrior culture to the forefront of her mind. It very well could be something other than a memory causing it.'_ Knowledge put in.

' _M-Maybe she m-made her h-h-hate us.'_ Timid said after her.

' _It could be she made her raring for a fight with you!'_ Brave said.

' _Maybe she had you interrupt her beauty sleep one to many times…'_ Sloth droned in the background, before she started snoring again.

' _Or maybe you bitches are all wrong! And my original guess was right!'_ Rude shouted over them all.

The emoticlones continued to bicker amongst themselves, coming up with many different ideas for what had happened. In the real world, Raven was starting to get a headache. As their arguments increased in volume, along with the sound of snoring in the background.

' _Alright! Will you all stop giving me a headache with all your arguing. Let's just assume Zatanna has done something to our friend that makes her hate us and move on, shall we?'_ Raven thought.

' _Well, what about you ask Beast Boy about it later. Since he was likely to hear the whole exchange.'_ Wisdom said.

' _What makes you think that? They were over a football field away from us, and there is the pouring rain and winds to consider as well. If I couldn't hear them, how could he have heard them?'_ Raven asked.

' _Raven, you do realize that back in the Tower, he was able to tell when the fight was ending. Even though the two of you were plenty far away from it. With who knows how many series of walls in the way that block sounds.'_ Knowledge put in.

' _... Fine, I'll ask him about it later. And about his apparent super hearing while I'm at it.'_ Raven thought.

' _There, now while we're talking about him, did you ever tell Beast Boy about what happened to his penny?'_ Knowledge asked.

' _... No. It actually wasn't brought up.'_ Raven answered truthfully.

' _And you thought he was going to be all immature about not having his penny as soon as you came out.'_ Rage said in a smug voice.

' _Maybe it was his gift to us then!'_ Happy and Affection said at the same time in ecstatic voices.

' _Or maybe it was worthless to him, since it was only one cent. Not even he would cry over something like that… Speaking of the penny, what happened to it?'_ Raven asked.

' _Oh, Timid still won't tell us where she hid it. And that new forest she made is really damn hard to search through.'_ Brave said, while Raven heard huffs from the others.

' _Yeah, Timid is hogging BB's gift from us.'_ Happy said next.

' _It's so unfair! I was the one who asked to see it! And she won't give it back to any of us!'_ Affection said after Happy.

' _I-It's so shiny th-though. A-And it was f-from him.'_ Timid cut in. Raven was confused by the way she had said from him.

' _Will you bitches stop whining about it! You don't see me yiping and griping about it!'_ Rude said next.

' _You do know that me and the others can understand what you say in demon tongue sister. And all you've said in it is how you want our Beast Boy's penny for himself. With a lot of colorful words in the mix about the rest of us who gets in your way of it.'_ Rage said. Raven felt there was something off about what she said. But Rude's replying comment drowned out her thought.

' _Oh, go **** yourself miss high and mighty! Hell, I'm sure Affection would even help you with that if you asked her! Since she's done it for you several times before!'_ Rude shouted back angrily.

A shocked silence followed this shout.

' _Wait, what does Rude mean by that!?'_ Raven thought loudly to her mind out of shock.

The only reply she got at first was the snoring from the still sleeping Sloth. ' _It was… um… er... ummmmmm… c'mon girls, help me out here!'_ Brave said to her fellow emoticlones.

...

' _I'm waiting!'_ Raven said in a cold voice.

The silence stretched out a little longer.

...

' _Tell us where you hid the penny now Timid! I'm tired of you hiding what is supposed to be our gift from BB!'_ Rude suddenly shouted. Shocking the others out of their stupors.

' _So you do admit that you want that penny after all.'_ Knowledge said.

' _I want it now!'_ Rude shouted.

' _Y-You'll never t-take it from me!'_ Timid shouted in a shy, yet brave voice, before the sound of running could be heard.

' _Bitch! You'll tell me now! Or else I'll show you more than my Rude side!'_ Rude shouted. The sound of more footsteps could be heard. As the two emoticlones ran from the center of Raven's mind.

...

' _I'm still waiting.'_ Raven thought to the remaining emoticlones. Completely unfazed by their attempt to change the subject back to the penny.

Rage said something in the demon's tongue that sounded oddly like a string of curses put together. In the real world, Raven's right eyebrow raised at the language. Even though she couldn't exactly understand all of it. Must have had some of the words Rude made up.

Finally, Rage started to speak in English again. ' _It was nothing! Rude was just trying to be herself is all! Not that it will stop me from trying to kill the little bitch later!'_

' _No, it sounded like she was saying something I wasn't aware of. That you apparently go to Affection to… do whatever. That deserves some answers.'_ Raven said back.

' _I'm not saying anything!'_ Rage said back in an angry tone.

' _Ooh, is the reason why you go to our sister for relief because of-'_ Happy started to say, when Rage clamped a hand over her mouth.

' _Not another word out of you!'_ She spoke in a slow, seething tone.

...

' _I'm confused.'_ Raven thought exasperatedly to herself.

' _You know what, I'm going to see if I can find that penny too! Who wants to come with me!'_ Brave shouted out.

Raven heard the sound of more footsteps after this, and then almost complete silence from her mind. Even the snoring had stopped. ' _Um… is anyone still there? I still need answers.'_

' _Yes, I'm still here Raven.'_ Knowledge said.

' _So, did all the others really go? Even Wisdom?'_ Raven thought.

' _Yes, me and you are the only ones in the Central part of your mind. Now can you make this quick, I know you still have some questions. But I also have some things to get back to as well.'_ Knowledge said.

' _Okay, I guess I'll start with why Rage is going to Affection for… you know…'_ Raven trailed off.

' _Alright, I guess I can answer that. Now that Rage is finally out of Trigon's grip for good, her body is her own again… and in some ways, this is good… since she can express herself again… while in others… she requires certain help.'_ Knowledge had to pause to consider her words.

' _What do you mean by that? Why would she need help with that?'_ Raven thought.

' _Raven, Trigon has been suppressing all her instincts for years. Unless it had anything to do with Rage itself, it was put in the back of her mind. Now that he is gone… all those things are being felt again… including… her hormones.'_ That was a simple way to put it.

' _... … … Um… … … Run that by me again.'_ Raven thought.

' _Sigh, what I mean is Rage is having several years worth of teenage hormones dumped on her all at once. To the point where she almost lost control of herself in Happy's forest. She had been looking desperately for a good tree to… rut with so to say... Affection, since she has Lust act up in her from time to time, has been helping Rage to relieve herself. Since she has had to sometimes do it when you suppress her. Instead of indulging in your… desires.'_ Knowledge explained.

' _... okay, I guess I understand then…'_ Raven would rather not think about it anymore.

' _Good, I'd rather not explain that subject any farther either. So can you please think of something else to ask before I leave.'_ Knowledge said in a curt voice.

' _Well, I guess I still have something to ask, about Affection.'_ Raven thought in a somewhat shy way.

' _It better not be about what she uses when Lust acts up.'_ Knowledge said a little angrily.

' _No! Azar no! I still remember seeing that blow up doll she was using before! Although I can't remember what it looked like! Still, I'd rather not talk about that! It was disgusting!'_ Raven was slightly blushing in the outside world.

' _Good. Now, what did you want to ask?'_ Knowledge asked.

' _Well, the last time I saw her in her realm, she had been completely at ease. And I was able to discern several different emotions coming off her. Indicating that I had a crush on someone…'_ Raven trailed off.

' _We all know that in here, about damn time you realize it too in my opinion.'_ Knowledge said.

' _Wait, what do you mean by that?'_ Raven asked in an offended tone.

' _Raven, you've been suppressing us for so long, you've become unaware of some of the major things you've been feeling. This crush you've just found out you had, has been around for several months.'_ Knowledge said in a simple tone. Yet Raven still felt shock, even in the real world. And she almost lost the concentration she needed to fly.

' _I've had a crush on someone for several months!'_ Raven asked in a bewildered thought.

It was silent for a few seconds. ' _Yes. And because you suppressed us, you never knew.'_ Knowledge answered.

' _You know why I suppress you though! So how is it my fault that I was unaware of it!'_ Raven thought angrily.

' _What a load of bull, you have to suppress all of us because of your_ _ **powers**_ _.'_ Knowledge said, emphasis on powers.

' _And what is that supposed to mean!?'_ Raven again thought angrily.

' _Oh, you know, just another one of my riddles that you have to figure out for yourself.'_ Knowledge said.

...

' _Fine, I guess I just need to know then, who it is I have a crush on?'_ Raven asked.

' _I'm sorry Raven, but that isn't my place to tell you either.'_ Knowledge said.

' _What do you mean by that?'_ Raven thought heatedly.

' _What I mean, is that this is something you have to answer for yourself. I've already had to explain that to you before. Two times, actually.'_ Knowledge said.

' _Yeah, but that was us talking about a penny! Then you saying something about my powers! This is about me possibly liking someone! That could be just like that evil dragon!'_ Raven thought loudly.

' _Not possibly, you do like someone. That is what a crush is supposed to be Raven. And trust me when I say, he is nothing like Malchior.' Knowledge corrected._

' _...Okay, but how am I supposed to know who it is that I like if you don't tell me?! If the only hint you're going to give me is that he isn't like that bastard!'_ Raven asked.

Raven was only met with the sound of foot steps. Knowledge was walking away! ' _Stop, you still didn't answer the question!'_ Raven thought.

The footsteps stopped, but the voice was faint. ' _Maybe that's because the three questions you have are related to each other. So take my original advice and talk to the source of them. And then you'll have your answers. It's as simple as that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a penny to find.'_ Was the response she gave. Before she walked out of Raven's central mind. Leaving her alone to her own thoughts.

' _The three questions are related... Azar! Why is it they can find billions of answers to some of the littlest of details! Yet when I ask about the stuff that is really important, I get nothing but riddles! The first is about a penny that is supposed to be important! The second is about me and my need to suppress my emotions! And the third is about who my possible crush is! How could they possibly be related to each other!?...'_

Raven continued to stew in her angry thoughts, trying to think of an answer herself, while she and Beast Boy flew through the last of the storm.

They'd have to land soon. Since a green bird and a floating human would definitely be suspicious to anyone that saw them.

Hopefully Beast Boy didn't try to piss her off after they landed. She wasn't in a very chatty mood at the moment. She'd probably need to meditate again… oh, and get dry too. That would probably be important too.

* * *

 _Back at the Tower_

"Starfire!" "Richard!" The couple shouted at the same time as they ran into each other's arms. Their lips were already locked onto each other in a heated and passionate kiss. Cyborg made a mock face of disgust from the side, along with Wally, who was standing by his girlfriend now. Having arrived just in time to see the couple crash into each other. Before his arrival, Superboy, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Rocket, Robin, Cyborg, and Artemis had already been in the room.

Meaning he had been the last to arrive, again.

"Ugh, those two express too much love in my opinion. You think after they got engaged a couple months ago, that they would have mellowed down by now. But nooooooo..." Cyborg said in a tone that sounded disgusted, but was actually teasing. Wally shrugged next to him.

"I would agree with you man, but that would be hypocritical of me on my part." Wally said, as his arm draped over Artemis's shoulder. She said nothing, but leaned into the contact, and allowed a small smile on her face. Cyborg looked at the two with mock disgust then.

"Aw c'mon! You mean to tell me you have a girl too!" Cyborg said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, and this girl is perfectly capable of kicking your metallic *** if you make fun of us for our relationship." Artemis said in a calm, yet deadly voice. Making Cyborg sweat drop as he brought his hands up in a gesture of backing off.

"Whoa, I was just kidding there girl." He directed to Artemis, before he turned to Wally. "Man, that girl really has some fire in her, Walls." Cyborg said to the redheaded speedster. He chuckled at his inside joke, while Wally scowled at the implied meaning.

"Yeah, you would never be able to handle her. I can barely handle her as it is." Wally received a nudge in the ribs for that, and he still at the audacity to chuckle.

"Careful, I'm still capable of kicking your fast *** too Wally." She said to him in a somewhat scolding tone.

Wally relented. "You know you love me Arty."

She chuckled at that. But didn't say anything. Cyborg rolled his eyes at the two, but was wise enough to stay quiet this time.

The three Titans were intermixed with the Young Justice team, as if nothing had actually happened. That no fight had occurred between them not so long ago. A few more that Robin had called in would be arriving soon to help. But for now, it was only the three. And they seemed to be getting along well.

Except for Superboy, who again had a scowl on his face. He seemed to be glaring at one person in the room. The Boy Wonder himself.

Miss Martian, or M'gann saw this. "Connor, is something wrong?" She asked.

His face turned to her, and his face softened. "I don't trust him Megan. I know Zatanna vouched for him and the other two, and Batman himself is allowing him to help us with finding his traitorous teammates, but…" He trailed off, as he looked at the smiling and laughing Robin. Who had one arm around his fiance. "He just seems… off to me."

M'gann laughed at that. "Oh, so it has nothing to do with the time he tried to break the two of us up."

Superboy's face became red as he clenched his fists. "I got over that a long time ago." He lied.

"Connor, I saw how you tried to pulverize him before. You are not over it." She said to Connor in a worried tone. He only huffed and turned away. "You have to stop letting the past cloud our present. Look at him, with that girl, he really does love her Connor. You don't have to worry about it anymore." She said in a pleading tone.

He glared at the happy couple a moment longer, before he let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm still not over it Megan. But that isn't the reason why I still don't trust him."

"Then what is it?" M'gann asked.

Before he could answer, the Titans screen flashed the symbol of the Justice League, before Batman appeared. With Black Canary and Captain Atom flanking him on both sides. "I'll tell you later." Connor said to M'gann, before he turned to the screen. M'gann sighed sadly, before she too focused on it.

"As of this moment, the two former heroes known as Beast Boy, and the demoness Raven, are still at large. Thanks to the storm over the western continental U.S., the Watchtower's systems have had no luck in tracking the pair down. Do any of you have anything to report?" Batman said in the form of an order, and not a question.

Robin separated himself from his fiance before he spoke. "The teams that you and I assigned searched from the southern tip of California, up to the eastern border of Washington bordering Canada. There was no sign of the two that we could find. Although the storm could have easily made us overlook something."

Batman nodded his head. "The national borders have reported nothing as of yet, so as of now, we can only assume the two are using the storm as cover." As Batman said this, he pulled up a map of the U.S. There was an area highlighted in red that covered everything from the southern tip of California, to the edge of Arizona, with a bulgy line going up from there. "This represents the area the overall storm covered. The pair we are looking for could be anywhere in that area. Your current task is to wait until tomorrow when the storm will have dissipated, and then divide into teams to search them out. They won't be able to fly freely if they don't want to be spotted by the Watchtower's systems. So you will focus your search on the ground. If you find anything that looks suspicious, call it in. Any questions?"

He was met with silence at this, so then he nodded his head. "Robin will be in charge of dividing up the teams. That is all." Batman finished, before the screen cut off.

There was silence in the room for a moment. As all eyes looked to Robin. "Well, you heard him, rest up tonight. Because we have a busy day tomorrow. You will receive your assignments in the morning."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads at him, and moved towards the Common Room doors to walk out. Robin's eyes, however, caught the glare that Superboy sent his way. Something about it, seemed to spark something in his mind. He almost collapsed, as he felt a quick form of battle play out inside his mind.

Starfire noticed this. "Are you the okay my beloved." She asked in a worried tone.

After a moment, he nodded his head, as the battle came to a swift end. "Sorry Star, I think the demoness's magic is still trying to get to me or something." Robin said in a confident tone, as his mind believed the lie it had made up.

Starfire's eyes glowed green for a small instant, before they calmed down. "Just keep fighting it my dear, her magic can't keep fighting you forever."

Robin smiled at that. "Don't worry Star, it didn't work before, there's no reason why it would work now when she is fleeing from us."

Starfire smiled as well, although it was a little seductive smile. "Come, I am weary from my day, and I would oh so love to banish that witch from your mind with my true love."

Robin smiled even bigger at that, as the two walked arm and arm out of the room. Unaware of Zatanna who had been lurking in the corner. She wiped a bead of sweat from her head after the pair left.

"That was close, to close… his mind, even now is still trying to fight it's way through my magic… (voice) it does not matter, he will never break out of the chains I designed for mortal minds. If Batman himself can't break it, then I don't see how he will be able to break them either (voice disappears)… still, he was right. I can't hold these chains forever. (voice) I just need you to do it for long enough to get the demoness in my clutches. Only then will I make things right (voice disappears)…"

Satisfied with what she had heard, Zatanna walked out of the room at last. She to needed to rest, since keeping mind control over four people was so exhausting.

* * *

 _On the Watchtower_

"Batman to Superman, come in."

…

"Batman to Superman, please respond."

…

"Damn it Kent! Answer your damn line now!"

…

Batman was still left with static on his end. Black Canary looked to him. "Maybe he is taking a break." She suggested.

Batman shook his head. "He hasn't called in for three days. Ever since he left to Rann."

"Do we know the state of the planet?" Captain Atom asked.

Batman pulled up … on the screen. Showing the world was perfectly fine. The fire demons had only laid waste to an area of forest in the southern hemisphere where they entered, other than that, there had been surprisingly few casualties.

"This is the current state of Rann, but it was only recently that I realized that Clark had never called in to report what had happened. And for some reason, the videos of the fight have been wiped from the system. So there is no clue to indicate as to what had happened." Batman said in his deep monotone.

"Do we have a clue as to what it could be?" Black Canary asked.

"Until we can get the details from the Rann government, I will only be able to speculate what has become of Clark." Batman said as he stared at the screen. Trying to discern some hidden clue.

"Alright, I'll go and see if they have anything to report." Captain Atom said, before he walked into a Zeta Tube and disappeared in a flash of light.

Batman continued to study the video, trying to find something in it. While Black Canary looked over his shoulder.

"So… what do you think happened?" She asked.

Batman sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I can only speculate-" He started to say.

"I know, I'm asking you what you think has happened. Not what logic says could have happened." Black Canary interrupted him.

Batman stared at her for a moment, before he nodded his head. "We did receive reports that a large army of the fire demons had appeared at Rann, larger than what any other planet had to face. So my best guess was that he was somehow overwhelmed. But if that was the case, I still don't know how the planet wasn't..." Batman trailed off. As he looked back at the screen again.

"What is it?" Black Canary asked him.

He said nothing, as he zoomed in on something he had seen earlier, something he had dismissed as a fault in the video. It had been a small black dot in the upper atmosphere that he mistook for nothing.

But when the video zoomed in on it, it showed a large bird. Seeming to be in the middle of flapping as it moved through the air. But then a few seconds later, it disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds behind where it had originally been. And it kept on doing it, over, and over, and over... as if on a loop...

Batman instantly started typing away on the keyboard. After a series of clicks, he hit one last button, and then stared up at the screen. Black Canary let out a shocked gasp behind him at the now real time footage.

Rann was nothing but a burning rock. Just like the forty other planets that had been destroyed. After a few seconds of stunned silence, a screen popped up, showing Captain Atom. "This is Captain Atom! Bruce, you won't believe what I found!" He said in a shocked tone. As he lifted up Superman's unconscious body from the wreckage. He had several cuts on his face, and looked beat up.

The three were stunned into silence. As Batman finally came to a conclusion as to what had happened. He looked at the list of alerts for the list of planets he had made to see if anything had came up, and found nothing. Still, a shiver went down his spine.

"Your orders Bats?" Captain Atom asked on the screen. Batman looked up at him.

"Bring Superman to the Tower for healing. And call in the rest of the League from the rebuilding efforts, we still have a army of fire demons to find." Batman ordered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And just like that, the plot thickens a little more. Raven is having conflicts with herself, Superboy has a conflict with Robin, Robin seems to be fighting for control, and Superman was actually defeated in his task. So many questions, so little answers.**

 **Just how deep is this plot for Raven? Will she ever be able to find the answers to her questions? Will Beast Boy be able to somehow help her with those answers? Just how long will the two be able to stay out of the grip of justice? And what is the importance of the missing army of hell?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Breaking Point

**Yeah! We've broken the 100 review mark! First time ever in one of my stories! You guys are awesome! So here's another chapter for you people!**

 **Also, try to let me know what you guys think. This is becoming my most popular story yet!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Twilight Sigma:** Yeah, dumb riddles. Who likes them anyways? Not Raven! Enjoy the chapter Wyatt!

 **HornedGoddess:** Sorry, as Bluedog guessed before, it isn't Trigon. Who else had the power though to control the Justice League? Hmmm... Here's the more you wanted! Posted right alongside The White Stick!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Heheh, and guess what. You remember when you said you'd love to have Raven see the box of condoms... read and find out! LOL! Hope you enjoy man!

 **RPGPersona:** Yep. And sadly, that breaking point is breached. Hope you want more conversation between emotions. Yep, to most of that review, just yep. Up to the point where Happy almost let something slip. I wonder if she ever will remember that blow up doll. Hmmm, you know, I think Raven finally became a little smarter this chapter. I bet Timid will be the winner, because she is hiding the penny in the most obvious spot! Not mentioned in this chapter though. You try to guess what Titans he called in. And as to your answer, funny! But sadly, no, it isn't Control Freak. In fact, when you figure out who it is, you'll be wishing it was him! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! As to that horde, they are to now add mystery to the story. What happened to them? Where did they go? How did they defeat the Man of Steel? And lastly, are they heading towards Earth, or being used as a diversion? Hope you like the chapter!

 **Darkapprentice98:** I'm glad you like the plot. It is actually something I worked on a lot before the story started. Hope you enjoy the rest of this!

 **Azarath Cat:** I put holo-rings in their packs for a reason. I know in the second season that Beast Boy appeared, but honestly, they really cut into his backstory. The only thing they really kept was the waterfall. So yeah, I'm totally ignoring that part. We'll just have to see what happens from here on out!

 **BeastDark:** I haven't introduced the Doom Patrol, I'm still making plans on whether they are included or not. Maybe I'm misunderstanding what you mean though since I know you're a Spanish author. I do hope you like this chapter though!

 **Bluedog197:** Well, Raven might have had a breakthrough at last. That could be the reason, or maybe it's because Starfire doesn't sound so naive anymore. She seems out of character. That might be the reason dude. Reason why I avoid most stories labeled with the blasphemous RobRae or BBStar. Three words, out, of, character! Sorry, again, it is not Zatanna. And no, she didn't do the looped video either. That will get you guessing again I bet! Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy good friend!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _6 more favs, 6 more followers (Total: 72 favs, 85 followers)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _September 4, 2016 9:05 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I seriously don't own this._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:** _Breaking Point_

* * *

It took Beast Boy and Raven about six to seven hours before the edge of the storm finally came into sight. Both of them were physically exhausted from the long flight as they finally started to descend from their great height down to some random forest below. They didn't know where exactly they were at, just that the area below was still mountainous, covered in forest, and miles away from the nearest town.

The two descended where the rain was still falling a little thick, just to make sure that no one saw them as they came closer to the ground. Even though it was clear there was no sign of civilization for miles around, you could never be too careful. They were, however close enough to the edge of the storm that it would finally pass over them within the hour they landed.

It took them only five minutes of careful flying before the two finally were level with the tree line. And it took about twenty seconds more for the two to navigate the branches and finally touch down on the muddy pine needle strewn ground. As soon as the mighty green eagle touched foot with the ground, it morphed back into the form of Beast Boy.

Who fell onto his face into the mud/pine needle strewn ground. Covering his whole front with mud and pine needles.

"Uggggghhhhhhh… my arms hurt so muchhhhhhhhhh… my legs hurt so muchhhhhhhhhh… everything hurts so muchhhhhhhhhh..." He said in a whiny tone into the mud. Raven simply rolled her eyes and brought her cloak closer to her body. Beast Boy also got into the fetal position on the ground, as he was a little cold. The mud he was on, however, wasn't exactly helping his situation.

"Okay, so we've landed in the middle of nowhere... now what?" Raven asked in her monotonous voice. Even though on the inside, she was still angry and frustrated with her emoticlones and their ridiculous behavior.

Beast Boy didn't even lift his face to reply. "Take out the TWPTHAH and activate it."

Raven looked down at him. "I'm sorry, did the mud mess with your reply or something?"

Beast Boy lifted his head slightly so his voice would be clearer. "Take out the TWPTHAH and activate it."

Raven looked at him with a slightly confused face. "Are you trying to mess with me Beast Boy? Because if you are, it's not funny." She said in a monotone laced with anger.

He glared at her. "Just take the damn cube out of your pack and press the button on it Rae! Before we freaking freeze to death out here!"

Raven glared back at him, "Like that's capable of happening at forty-five degrees." She said in a sarcastic voice, before she summoned said cube from the pouch she still had hanging on her shoulders.

The cube still looked the same as it had before. With the blinking blue lights the same color as Cyborg's tech, and the big red button poking from the top of it. It looked just like a small box, how it would keep them out of the cold, Raven had no idea. Still, it was Cyborg's design, so she didn't know what to expect.

Remembering what Beast Boy had said before, she looked around them to make sure that there wasn't any trees, stumps, or other things nearby to make sure they had a wide open area. There was a few large rocks, but a simple flick of her powers put them deeper into the forest. Other than that, there wasn't really anything else around them for about thirty feet in every direction. So after doing one last survey of the area, Raven looked down at the cube, and pressed the button.

The cube jumped from her hand onto the ground, as a whirring sound came from it. As if it was warming up and turning on. Raven took a step back from surprise, while Beast Boy stayed still on the ground. Since he already knew what was going to happen.

After a few seconds, the top of the small cube opened. And then, as if by magic, the cube itself started to expand. Becoming bigger and bigger and bigger, yet somehow keeping the same light blue pattern of lights on the outside of it. A triangle shaped thing appeared out of the top of the box that connected to the frame, while the sides of the top itself jutted out slightly. After a moment, when the box had surpassed Raven in height, a hole appeared in the new roof of the box, from which a square chimney emerged. Every change that came in the seconds that passed continued to astonish Raven on the inside more and more and more. Even though on the outside she was calm and collected.

Finally, after a good minute had passed, the small cube that had been in her hand before was now the size of a one story cabin. The light pattern along the outside flickered once after the changes were done, before the outside surface changed. Making it actually look like a real life log cabin. With sides that looked to be made of logs, a front porch with a wooden chair and table, a brick chimney sticking out of the roof, and that was only the outside.

Raven heard rustling next to her, and turned to see Beast Boy getting up from off the ground. He had a slight gleam to his eyes now. "Well Rae, here it is, the _Titans Weatherproof and Pocket Transportable Home Away from Home._ Or the TWPTHAH for short. Made from the very same nanobots that Slade tried to kill us with. Pretty impressive, especially since it was from old Bucket Head himself." He said with a smirk on his face. The silence after that stretched on for a few seconds.

"So, what do you think?"

Raven somehow managed to look bored. "Can we go in now?"

Beast Boy looked at her weirdly, before he turned away and rubbed the back of his neck. Raven suddenly felt a lot of nervousness coming off of him with her senses. "You can go in and see it for yourself Rae, I'll be fine with staying out here. The rain is about to stop anyways."

' _What's with Beast Boy now?'_ Raven thought irritably to herself. "Fine, you can stay out here and freeze if you want." Raven said to Beast Boy, before she floated over the wood (or whatever material it was) of the front porch, and opened the door to her TWPTHAH.

Raven was instantly hit with a blast of warm air. And she let out a small sigh of relief as she walked into the inside of the apparently heated cabin. Beast Boy stayed out in the rain, as he decided to take refuge under a tree. Where it was still muddy. But at least it was less muddy than the other areas.

He morphed into a wolf, and curled up on the ground. Still wishing that despite his animal forms, that Cyborg hadn't taken his (calling it pocket home from now on) pocket home for upgrades. Sure, he could have followed Raven into her cabin, but the note from Cyborg was still fresh in his mind… along with the box he still had to dispose of...

' _Now I wish I didn't ask Chrome Dome if he could make mine have satellite TV.'_

Raven closed the door behind herself, and felt the temperature in the room rise a little more without any cold air coming in. The source of the heat was a small fire, burning in a realistic looking fireplace in the back left corner of the room. It was also the only thing that lit up what she was seeing.

She almost couldn't believe it.

It was almost an exact replica of her old room. Besides the lack of creepy artifacts, windows, or candle holders, it looked almost exactly like it.

She still had all her shelves along the sides of the walls where she could place her books. There was her hooded headboard bed right in the back of the room. Her vanity and dresser was still in the bottom left corner of her room. And Raven looked down at the floor to see that there looked to be carpeting beneath her booted feet. She instantly took off her blue boots and let her feet bask in the fuzzy softness beneath her. Who knew nanobots could be this comfy?

There was a doorway on the back right side of her room. Right where her old chest would have been. It was one of the few differences she noticed about the room. There was also the fact that her old room didn't have carpeting. The closet that would have been in the front right corner wasn't there. As mentioned, the lack of creepy artifacts was also obvious. Along with the fireplace in the back left corner. The lack of windows or places to light candles.

Finally, for some reason, the walls were the color green.

' _They just had to be green.'_

Raven decided to float to the back to see what the doorway led to. And opened it up to find a small bathroom. It was a pretty normal looking small bathroom. With barely enough room for a toilet, a sink and mirror, and a small shower. Looking like it had enough room for two. Raven gladly got herself out of her soaked uniform and went into the shower. Wanting to wash away the stress of the past few days.

And thank Azar, there was hot water running in it too!

About a half hour later, Raven walked back out into her room, fully clothed in a different uniform, and feeling better than she ever had the past few days. She moved a still wet lock of hair from her face as she started to examine her bed. It looked almost like her old one, with the same headboard and everything. She placed her hand on the bare mattress, and she could have sworn she felt the nanobots that made it up adjusting themselves to make her hand more comfortable.

Somehow, it felt like she was pressing her hand against a fluffy pillow, instead of millions of tiny robots. Then again, the carpet was made from them too, so she shouldn't have been as surprised by the fact that the nanobots could be comfortable. When the fuzzies down below felt good enough to lay in.

' _Wow, Cyborg really did his work well for this one. I think I could actually like it in here. I see why he would have home away from home in the title... It's almost like I'm back in my old room in the Tower.'_ Raven thought to herself, as she pulled her sheets and comforter from her pouch, and made her bed.

After she was done, she actually jumped onto it, relishing in the feeling of relief her body felt. Now she had a nice hot shower, a good hot place to sleep on, and maybe a nice hot meal before she would go to sleep. Heck, she felt so at peace, she didn't even feel like meditating.

The three questions still nagged at her mind, but they felt more distant now. Her irritability from before was almost forgotten.

Raven looked up at the ceiling for the first time as she laid on her bed, and saw that it too was green. Just like her walls, and a frown came on her face. ' _I just wonder why Cyborg had to paint my room green? He couldn't have just done gray, or blue, or even purple.'_

Raven got herself up, as she looked around the room again. She took in the green on the walls again. And the green carpet, now that she looked closely at it. It was almost like he had been trying to imply something.

' _You know, speaking of green, I wonder why Beast Boy hasn't set up his pocket home yet? I mean, he said he would have one in his pack too… but he never took it out…'_

Raven felt like face palming. She had left her teammate out in the rain, somehow thinking he had his pocket home on him, when it was still in his pack! That had been a rather cruel move on her part!

She hadn't seen him take it out afterall.

Raven summoned his pack from her pouch, and started to sift through his pack to see if she could find his pocket home. But with all the other stuff in it, Raven wasn't having much luck. Finally, after five minutes, Raven used her powers to empty Beast Boy's pack in an organized fashion, so she could put everything back in the way it was supposed to be.

As it was emptied, Raven wasn't finding anything that resembled her pocket home among the items. ' _I wonder if he put it near the bottom.'_

Then, her powers didn't find anything else in the pack, as the last item from it was set gently on the carpeted floor. It looked to be a battery pack for a device. Raven looked into the pack with wide eyes.

' _Wait… where is his pocket home? I thought we were all going to have one. At least, that was what he said…'_ Her mind trailed off, going back to when he had pulled a note out of his pack. And then tore it up out of anger and embarrassment. But then he pulled out a bigger looking box after that. Couldn't that have been his pocket home?

' _Well, I won't get any answers standing in here.'_ Raven thought as she packed everything back into his pack, and moved to her doorway to open it up. The blast of cold air that hit her almost made her slam the door again, but then she steeled herself up and floated out onto the porch. Even though the porch was still a little wet, there was no longer any rain falling onto it. The storm had finally passed over them.

Raven looked to where she had left him standing last time, and saw a big green wolf, shivering underneath a big tree. Raven felt a small stone of guilt sink into her stomach. The wolf looked up at her, and then turned its head away. Raven wondered what it could have been that he was thinking.

' **You know master, that robotic pal of yours did have a good point in that note of his.'**

' _Will you shut up about that! We are not going to sleep in the same bed as Raven!'_

' **Hey, there is always the floor master. You don't have to think everything I say in a… dirty manner as you would call it.'**

Beast Boy mentally frowned. ' _Don't you get it Beast! Rae would never even allow me to sleep in the same room as her. Look, she's even outside right now to probably tell me-'_

Beast Boy trailed off in his line of thought as he heard footsteps approaching him. Beast Boy lifted his head again to see Raven was walking over to him. He cocked his head to the side.

' **Doesn't our mate usually float around?'**

' _Yes.'_

The wolf looked at Raven curiously. And Raven, at seeing Beast Boy up close, found those three questions from before circling in her mind.

Why was the penny important?

Do I really need to suppress my emotions around him?

Who is it that I'm crushing on?

And with those three questions, came the headache and irritation.

' _Arghhh… it's like my brain is trying to tell me something, and I don't know what it is.'_

 **Deep in Nevermore:** _(Please tell me the ****ing leader bitch isn't that stupid!)_

Raven didn't hear it, as she had forced all the thoughts in her mind aside to focus on the one she needed to ask Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, can you morph back so I can ask you something?" Raven asked Beast Boy in a monotonous voice.

The wolf looked at her weirdly, before it changed back into a still muddy Beast Boy. The Beast had thankfully gone silent in his mind. "Sure, what is it Rae?"

Raven grimaced at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. "Why haven't you set up your pocket home?"

Beast Boy looked at her weirdly. "Do you mean the TWPTHAH?"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. "Beast Boy, can we just call it a pocket home from now on?"

Beast Boy laughed a little, before he answered. "If it's easier for you to say, then go ahead."

Raven glared a little at him, but it didn't stop him from chuckling. "So why haven't you set up your pocket home Beast Boy?"

His chuckling stopped, and his face looked almost… down. "I requested some upgrades to it a few weeks ago, and apparently, Bucket Head never finished them. So I didn't have mine in my pack."

Raven looked at him confused. She had said earlier that he didn't have one. But she had meant it as sarcasm. He had never honestly said she had been right. "But what about that small box I saw you put in your belt? I thought that was your pocket home."

To say Beast Boy was shocked was an understatement. Hell, breathing seemed to be the last thing on his mind at this point. ' _No! No! No! No! No!'_

' **Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'** The Beast howled inside his master's mind. Apparently the two had different opinions about Raven figuring out about that box of condoms.

"Uh… uh… uh… uh…" Beast Boy was trying to at least form a sentence in his shock. Raven looked at him with a blank face.

Beast Boy didn't know how the next thing happened, but somehow, during his shock, his hand had wiped the mud off itself on his back, and then went into his belt…

To pull out the box of condoms to the world.

Raven looked at it with disinterest at first, as she examined the small box she saw before, and then when she finally read the label…

' _What the hell!'_

Raven almost took a step back out of shock. As some rock went flying out into the distance from her emotions. Beast Boy looked down at his hand, seeming to realize just what was in it now. He instantly yelped and put the accursed box back in his belt. As his face turned several different colors, the most prominent of which was a very dark brown. Why had he subconsciously pulled it out?

Something seemed to click in his mind.

' _BEAST!'_

' **What? You would have tried to skirt around it forever, and all you would have done was piss our mate off in the process. I just made it a lot more simpler to deal with master.'**

"Um, was that what I thought it was Beast Boy?" Raven asked in the real world. Beast Boy's mind seemed to stop all over again.

' _What do I do! What do I do! What do I do! Oh god what do I do!'_

' **Try telling the truth master.'** The Beast said, ignoring his master's question.

' _What! That Cyborg gave me the condoms because he somehow thinks that we are going to be having sex in the near future with her!'_

' **Exactly master! Just tell her so we can get to the good stuff already!'**

' _... You're insane!'_

' **And you are keeping our mate waiting.'**

Beast Boy seemed to finally snap to the real world. Where Raven was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. His blush increased ten fold as he remembered what his Beast had said.

"Well?" She snapped at him.

"Heh, well…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Suddenly, it was like his mouth wasn't under his control anymore. "Cyborg gave me these because ever since those chemicals were dumped on me, I sometimes go into heat around spring time. Which is coming up in about a month." Beast Boy snapped his hand over his mouth.

' _What the hell! Nobody even knows that I have that problem! Why would I even blurt that out now! To Raven!'_

Raven raised her eyebrow at him. "Um… okay… but that doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't I be the only female around if you were to go into… heat?" She asked in a monotone.

All the color drained from Beast Boy's face. His mouth seemed to move again without his permission. "Yeah, and Cyborg just wants to make sure if it happens, that I wouldn't get you or any other female that would be around me pregnant since I have no control over myself during those times when I am in heat."

' _Dude! I didn't want to say any of that! What the freaking hell is going on!?'_

Raven had her eyebrow raised up into her hair. "Why would Cyborg have specifically mentioned me though?"

Beast Boy tried to snap his mouth shut, but the words still somehow escaped. "Because he thinks when I go into heat, that I go to a female I'm attracted to physically. Which in this case, happens to be you." Beast Boy said it all in a calm deep voice.

' _Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhh! Why is this happening to meeeeeeeeeee!'_ A high pitched girl scream echoed in his mind.

' **You're welcome master.'** The Beast said in a pleased tone as he retreated back into his mind again. Where he waited to see how his help would get them and their mate together.

Raven was bored on the outside, while on the inside, her emoticlones were in a frenzy. ' _He's attracted to us!' 'Beast Boy goes into heat?' 'I wonder how long he can last.' 'This is freaking awesome!' 'Oh yeah, come and give it to momma Beast Man!'_

Finally, Raven thought. ' _What in Azar's holy name is he trying to imply!'_

A voice spoke up in her mind. ' _Duh, he just told us he is attracted to you. And wants to bang us whenever he goes into heat.'_ Rude said with a loud belch at the end.

Raven instantly cast her mind aside, as she focused on the changeling in front of her. Her eyes were starting to split to four, yet they didn't go all red, they stayed violet. Rage was absent, but Raven herself was full of anger.

"I don't know who you think you are! To think that you can give me some bullshit excuse to want to bang me Beast Boy!" She shouted in an angry monotone, as a tree was heard falling in the distance.

"No, wait! Rae! I can try to explain-" Beast Boy did try to explain as he finally found he could speak again. When a black band covered his mouth. He instantly tried to pry it off.

"You wouldn't even have to worry about getting me pregnant! Since one, I would never lower myself to being attracted to the likes of you!" She said, as black tendrils lifted him up into the air.

' _Ouch.' That kind of hurt._

"Two, I would never engage in such an act, since it would potentially destroy the planet!" She said, as her tendrils started reaching out to random objects. While those wrapped around him started to squeeze tightly around his body.

' _Understandable.'_

"And three, even if I did end up doing it, it would be pointless to use birth control, since my ****ing genetic structure makes it impossible for me to get pregnant by anyone! And if I somehow did get pregnant, that baby would be infused with my father's evil! And I would never wish that on ANYONE!"

Beast Boy had no thoughts for that one.

He suddenly found himself being thrown through the air. Before he banged back into the tree he had been lying under. He let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground again. A tendril of power still held him against the tree. After a moment, he looked up into her expressionless four eyed face.

"I'm going to make this very clear to you Beast Boy. If you ever, ever, ever! Try to take me while you are in heat, you will find that your heat will be the least of your problems. Understood!" She said with malice at the end.

Beast Boy gulped, as he nodded his head. Raven then turned around. "I am going to meditate, if you even think about bothering me at all tonight, I will personally send you to another dimension. And that isn't a threat Beast Boy, (Raven turns head around to look him in the eye) that is a promise."

Beast Boy wanted to speak. What about his own pack? What about the coming cold weather of night? What did she mean by she couldn't get pregnant? Why did she even say all of that to him?

But he just kept his mouth shut, mainly because of the gag over it, and turned away from her. His ears heard the faint sound of a door opening, and then slamming shut. The tendrils around him disappeared into the air. Then all he heard was the forest. As he sat motionless against his tree.

' **... Well… that didn't turn out the way I thought it would.'**

Beast Boy stayed silent.

' **Um… master, are you okay?'**

Beast Boy still remained silent.

' **Master-'**

' _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH SHUT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE PISSED HER OFF! DO YOU HEAR ME BEAST! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU PISSED YOUR MATE OFF! I, I, GAH!'_

 _In the real world, Beast Boy was clawing at the tree in front of him. Well, clawing was a mild word. More like dismembering the tree in front of him._

' **Master, calm down for a-'**

' _NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN BEAST! I FINALLY DISCOVER TODAY THAT I DO LIKE HER! JUST BECAUSE OF SOME RANDOM DRAWING I DID IN A CAVE! GOD, IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE FOUR DAYS SINCE WE LEFT THE TITANS! I FEEL SO ****ING STRESSED WITH TRYING TO STAY ON RAVEN'S GOOD SIDE! THEN LEARNING THAT EVERY HERO IN THE WORLD HAS TURNED AGAINST US! AND WHAT DO YOU DO! YOU PULL OFF THAT STUNT AND MAKE HER EXTREMELY MAD AT ME! AGAIN!'_

' **I was only trying to help-'**

' _HOW? BY TELLING HER FLAT OUT THAT I'M ATTRACTED TO HER ONLY WHEN I'M HORNY! THAT I ONLY WANT TO RUT WITH HER BECAUSE MY BODY IS TELLING ME TO! I'M NOT EVEN ATTRACTED TO HER IN THAT WAY!... well, maybe a little… BUT STILL, YOU TOLD HER THAT I WANTED TO **** HER EVERY TIME I GOT HORNY! THAT IS JUST WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!'_

' **But-'**

' _NO BEAST! WHAT YOU SAID IS WHAT ANIMALS DO! I'M NOT ONLY AN ANIMAL BEAST! I'M A MAN WITH MORALS TOO!'_

' **But master, I-'**

' _I'M TOO ANGRY RIGHT NOW BEAST! JUST LEAVE ME THE **** ALONE!'_

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

' **Okay… master.'** The Beast said in a meek tone, like he was a puppy who had just been scolded. Before Beast Boy felt him retreat back into his mind.

Back in the real world, Beast Boy finally stopped what he had been doing in his fit of rage. The hundred foot oak tree he had been laid against was nothing but a large pile of logs and wood chips in front of him now. And now that he thought about it, his hands hurt from what they had just done.

Still, he thrust his hand into his belt, and pulled out the thing that had ruined it all. That small freaking box of useless condoms. The last straw from his former best friend.

With a howl of fury, his claws tore up the offending box, over and over and over, until all that was left of it was the dust particles that were blown away by the breeze. Shredded into mere nonexistence.

Finally, after he felt his anger was spent, he felt tears trying to pick at the edges of his eyes. The things she had said before were finally clicking in his mind. He truly did have no chance with his crush.

' _No! I haven't cried since the day my parents died! I am not going to start now just because I was rejected by Raven of all people! It was only a small crush! Just like Terra! I can survive her not wanting to like me!'_

With that, Beast Boy morphed into a wolf, and took off running into the coming darkness of night. If Raven wanted him to leave her alone, then that was what he was going to do. If anything, the running would at least warm him up. It was still near the end of February after all. And now that they had traveled farther up into the mountains, the temperature was really going to drop that night.

At least his situation couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"I can't believe you would do that to BB!" Happy yelled in a very unhappy voice.

"What is your problem!?" Brave yelled at Raven's face.

"You hurt him. You hurt Beast Boy. He's going to hate us now." Timid said in a small voice.

This, and so many more complaints were coming from all of Raven's emoticlones. I'd mention more, but let's just say that Affection was crying on the ground. Rude and Rage were both cursing like one eyed carpenters in English and demonic. Knowledge and Wisdom were just being silent. While Brave, Happy, and Timid had been the main voices of discontent.

When Raven had tried meditating, she couldn't calm down again, and had went into her meditation mirror to calm her emoticlones herself, since meditation hadn't been cutting it. She found that Wisdom and Knowledge had been with her other emoticlones at the center of her mind. They didn't look mad, just… disappointed. That had been why they weren't speaking. The only missing emoticlone had been Sloth.

"Will you all shut up already!" Raven yelled at her emoticlones in anger. Since trying to use meditation had been no help.

"Why should we?! After what you just did to Beast Boy out there!" Rude was the one who yelled back.

"Why does that matter!? You heard what he said too! Didn't you!?" Raven shouted in disbelief.

"Raven, all he said was that Cyborg gave him those condoms in the case he lost control of himself around us or another female." Knowledge said in a sad tone.

"So!" Raven shouted back.

"He said in case he lost control. As in, he wouldn't be acting by himself anymore. It would be like something else had taken over his mind." Wisdom said in an also sad tone.

"He said he was actually attracted to us! And you just beat him into the dirt for his words!" Affection cried from the ground. Rage was bent over her, trying to sooth the sobbing emoticlone. Raven looked at the two weirdly.

"I wouldn't call it attraction when every time he gets horny, he could-" Raven started to say.

"Raven!" Knowledge's sudden shout stopped Raven in her rant.

"For once in your life, will you stop thinking of Beast Boy as a normal person here! We aren't just talking about another human! We are talking about an animorph! A person who can change and take on the instincts of every animal in the world! We didn't even know that Beast Boy had enhanced senses in his own human form till a short while ago! Azar knows what else he has to suffer from! And now you want to write him off all over again because he revealed that he has another animalistic trait that affects him more than we originally thought! This is just like with what happened back in the cave!" Her tone was just bordering on rage.

Raven seemed less sure of herself. "But… but he said-"

"We all know what he said! We are you after all Raven! Though you tend to forget that a lot!" Brave said this time.

"Hey! I've been trying!" Raven shouted back. It only made Brave laugh.

"How!? You still meditate every time you have the chance! You push us back every time we try to express ourselves! You refuse to try and understand us! Hell, the only ones you even try to interact with are Knowledge and Wisdom! And they aren't even real emoticlones!" Brave shouted with anger in her tone.

"You hurt him." Timid said in a small whisper from the corner of the group, as tears fell down her face. Wisdom was beside her now, soothing the shy emoticlone.

Raven snapped at last. "This isn't about me trying to understand you all! This is about me, trying to get you all to back off! You know I'm not supposed to feel! You know I'm not supposed to express anything! Who cares! You all know that!" She shouted in rage.

"Oh yeah! Then why have you been doing all that lately! Why are you yelling at us when you're supposed to be calm! Why have you been smiling while you meditate and stuff like that! Heck, why are you mad at us over such a small thing concerning him!" Brave shouted back.

Raven just became madder from the words her Brave emoticlone said. "Me, mad! I'm furious at what Beast Boy told me! How is what he said a small thing!? How am I supposed to even trust him after what he told me! Hell, I don't understand how you all aren't angry at the fact that we could be raped at any moment!" Raven shouted.

The emoticlones became silent. Each one of them stared hard at Raven, causing her to take a step back at the cold looks they were giving her. Her anger was steadily replaced with confusion.

"Do you honestly think that Beast Boy himself would ever try to rape you?" Knowledge finally asked.

Raven took a while to answer. "I… Um… Well… … … ... no." She finally said in a flat tone.

"That is why we aren't mad at him Raven. In fact, we are appreciative that he let us know about this… problem he has. Don't you think you would have rather he told us now, instead of later when he was acting… different around us?" Knowledge said.

Raven thought on it for a moment, when she let out a sigh. "I guess it was better he told me now…"

Knowledge nodded at that. "Now that he has told us, we can prepare for when he does go into his heat. So when he does lose control of himself, we'll be able to help him, instead of being in the dark as to what is going on. And then having him end up doing something he would regret."

Raven thought about that a little more, and realized what her emoticlone was saying made sense. Then she thought about how she reacted to what he had said, and her shoulders fell. "I overreacted again, didn't I?"

Knowledge actually smiled. "At least this time I didn't have to help you with finding out that part." She said with a small chuckle.

Some of the other emoticlones looked to have calmed down somewhat. Even Affection had stopped crying on the ground. Raven looked at each one of them, and saw them staring back at her. Her anger was finally spent, and guilt was washing over her soul again.

"I just promised him earlier that I would do better… and now… what am I supposed to do?" Raven asked, as her shoulders fell.

"What do you think you should do Rae?" Happy was the one to say in a gentle tone.

Raven only had to think for a moment. "I guess I should apologize, and let him know I understand now."

"And…" Brave added at the end with a smirk.

"And… what?" Raven asked.

"Girl, he is going to be thinking you really hate him now! You have to show him that isn't the case!" Brave shouted in exasperation.

Raven looked at Brave confused. "How am I supposed to do that though?"

"What about you smile at him, since he is always trying so hard to get us to do that." Happy suggested in a peppy tone.

Raven wasn't so sure. "But what about all the damage it-" She started to say.

"Raven." Again, Knowledge cut her off. Though this time her tone was back to normal. "Is one small rock now and then, really worth having someone think we hate them for what they suffer from?" She asked.

"But what if it's something bigger? What if it's another tree, or some animal, or even him? If my powers acted out on him, what would I do?" Raven asked.

Her emoticlones were smiling at her, making her even more confused. "Raven, don't you think he would have realized by now what even a simple act of smiling does to you?" Wisdom said.

Raven had no words for that. So Wisdom continued. "He knows how your powers work Raven, yet he still tries to get us to laugh or smile at him, his antics, his jokes, or whatever else he does when he's around us. Even though he knows we aren't really supposed to, he still does it. Do you think that would change now, if he were to accidentally be hurt, because you finally gave him a smile?"

Raven… after a few seconds, could only shake her head from side to side. The silence stretched for a few moments.

"Well, what are you waiting for! You have a certain someone to try and apologize to bitch!" Rude yelled at her.

Raven looked at Rude with a flat face one last time, and then she turned around to walk out of her mind. Now having a clear idea of what she had to do next.

Before she walked out though, she looked to Affection one last time. Affection was looking back at her with expectant eyes. As if her very life depended on Raven's next actions. The three questions in her mind seem to swirl in those eyes of hers. Then Raven looked to Timid, and her words registered in her mind. Along with those of Affections. All of what her emoticlones said circled in her mind, around those three questions.

Something finally clicked in Raven's mind, like a piece of cloud moving from the puzzle. All her questions had revolved around one source. And that source had been there with her the whole time. She just hadn't seen it until now.

' _I guess there is another reason why they aren't mad at him… and why I shouldn't be mad at him.'_

Raven actually smiled. Shocking her emoticlones with the small action. "I guess I get to eat my words from earlier after all when I meet him next time." Raven said to them in an upbeat monotone, before she walked out of her mind. The red portal of the Forbidden Door flickered once, before it completely shut down. Leaving her emoticlones back in her central mind.

"Um… did anyone else understand that statement there?" Brave asked.

All the other emoticlones seemed confused. Except for Affection, who was now smiling widely on the ground. Rage was the only one to notice. And then, she clicked it together in her mind too.

Rage smiled. "She knows. She finally knows."

All the other emoticlones looked at her. But she didn't elaborate.

They'd find out soon enough anyways.

* * *

 _Back to Beast Boy_

There was a bright sun shining in a clear blue morning sky. Birds were singing in the trees as they went about their morning. Squirrels were chattering as they worked on unearthing their last winter stores of food. And a big green wolf jumped over a piece of log sticking up from the ground. As it ran at a frantic pace through the forest. Boy did it seem out of place here in nature.

It had wide frightened eyes, as if it was running away from something. And it's heavy breathing suggested it had been running for quite some time.

The wolf continued to run through the underbrush of the forest, trying to lose the something that was chasing after it. Left and right, going along both trails and game tracks to lose it's pursuer. The noise it made seeming to make nature itself curious as to what was going on. Birds peaked over their nests, and squirrels appeared from knot holes in trees. While small mice crawled onto the roots of trees to see what was going on.

The wolf whipped by a branch, making it swing back and forth for a few seconds. Then, a few seconds later when it had stopped, another something whizzed past the same branch. Making it swing back and forth a lot faster than the wolf had made it.

The wolf was breathing hard, as it made a turn running up a hill diagonally through some thorny underbrush. It's desperate hope being that it would lose its pursuer that way. It heard the something chasing it stop at the thorny bushes, drop a cuss word, and then run off somewhere else to find an alternative route. The wolf smiled to itself since it knew the thorns stretched for a good mile and a half in either direction.

The wolf finally paused at the top of the hill, it could see the log cabin about a half mile away. That was where it's disguise for itself was. Along with the person who he knew was likely to be mad at him. It had only to make it there undetected, and it would be safe. Well, relatively safe, it depended on whether that person was still mad at him or not.

Just as it started running forward again though, a bright red and yellow blur sped in from the side and rammed the wolf with its body. The wolf let out a startled yelp as it flew through the air, before it turned back into a rolling Beast Boy. Beast Boy rolled along the ground for a little bit, before he got back on his feet again in a defensive stance to face his pursuer. He growled at the sight of who it was.

Wally/Kid Flash smirked. "Well, looks to me like this schoolboy gets to finally teach someone a few lessons." He said, as he cracked his knuckles together.

 _'Scratch what I said earlier, it can get a lot worse!'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Cliffhangers, got to love them, right?**

 **Anyways, seems to me like some serious stuff happened this chapter. From Beast Boy revealing yet another animalistic trait (one I will find most amusing to write about later), to Raven finally seeming to figure something out.**

 **And then the cliffhanger.**

 **Is Wally the only one in the area, or are there others with him? Try to guess who it could be! Solo, or… heheheh!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Speed Vs Beast

**Hey guys! I took a College Placement Test for Writing, and I scored a 99 out of 100 on it! Now I know if Computer Science ever fails me, I could actually go into English! (Which means more writing from me). Anyways, in more relevant news, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I think some of you might either say 'It's about Time!', 'What the hell is going on!', 'Woohoo! It finally happened!', or 'What the hell Allen! I need more!' Those are just some of the guesses on my part.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time:**

 **Twilight Sigma:** Well of course, there would be no story if that didn't happen afterall. And yes, I will personally enjoy writing when Beast Boy goes into heat ;). Enjoy the chapter Wyatt!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Well, this chapter is a little more serious. But I think you'll like it anyways. Since it actually has some... okay, a lot of action.

 **RPGPersona:** Yep, stupid satellite TV kept Beast Boy from his own pocket home. A shame, really, but it's plausible. Man, I don't really have much to say for the rest of the review, you didn't even ask any questions. As to the madness, Raven must have not gotten enough sleep. She might think she's hallucinating... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have now planted the seed of doubt in your mind! I think I need some sleep to. This has been a tough week for me. Enjoy the chapter dude!

 **Azarath Dark:** Well, here's the big reveal for this chapter! I hope you were able to guess internally, but I kind of hope this blindsides you! Enjoy!

 **BeastDark:** Ah, well I'm glad you did try to leave me a comment in English. It's appreciative to know that you think my work is great. I just wish I could read Spanish so I could read your fics. Oh well, enjoy the chapter dude!

 **Bluedog197:** Well I can tell you this, that wasn't Beast Boy's room we saw! Heh, speaking of the Flash, I wonder how he's doing... I don't know about the sketchbook though, I mean only that one picture would get him killed. I might just write out a scene for it soon, just for laughs. I never really considered your review as a flame by the way. I think you are going to appreciate this chapter, because of all the epicness that is contained within. You might just have to read it three times just to soak it all in... Enjoy!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _4 more favs, 6 more followers (Total: 76 favs, 91 followers)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _September 9, 2016 11:11 P.M._

 **Disclaimer:** NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA... I DON'T OWN IT! (In batman theme song style)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:** _Speed Vs. Beast_

* * *

Wally had just finished cracking his knuckles when Beast Boy charged forward as a wolf, wanting to catch his opponent off guard with a surprise assault. Wally, the speedster, however, had plenty of time to react, and sped to the right to dodge the would be attack.

As Beast Boy turned in that direction as a wolf to continue his attack, he saw a red gloved fist coming right for his face. The fist made contact, sending the wolf back several feet into the air. The wolf did a backflip in the air and landed on its haunches, before it suddenly jumped forward with its claws and fangs bared.

The speedster easily ducked underneath the attack, and then pushed up into the underbody of the wolf, causing it to unbalance while still in the air. The wolf landed awkwardly on its face, before it morphed back into Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked back to glare at the speedster.

"C'mon, it's like you're not even trying." Wally taunted from behind, as Beast Boy dazily got up from off the ground.

Beast Boy growled at the comment, before he suddenly morphed into a lion. His claws reached out to grab at the speedster, only to grab thin air again. His claws dug into the ground, as the lion looked left and right for its prey.

A force bigger than that of a truck ran into him from the side, causing Beast Boy the lion to again fly through the air. He hit the ground and rolled front over back several times, before he got back on his legs and looked to where the speedster should have been.

Wally wasn't there.

Another force hit him in the side again, this time right beneath his rib cage. So as Beast Boy flew through the air, he found himself briefly winded as the air was pushed out of his lungs. He slammed hard into the ground and slid a little ways. Where he stayed lying, as he morphed back into his normal form again.

Wally ran forward again, preparing to take down the former Titan with a finishing blow. When Beast Boy suddenly transformed into a rhino. Having managed to see the speedster coming right at him.

Wally barely managed to avoid impaling himself on the big beast's horn, but he still bounced off the big thick body onto the ground. The rhino's skin had been like running sideways into a brick wall.

The rhino tried to stomp on Wally while he was down, but the speedster rolled to the side to avoid the hit. Beast Boy snorted as he tried again and again to squash the rolling speedster. Unfortunately, one stomp made his foot sink a foot into the ground where it was still muddy. And in the time it took him to get his foot out, Wally had gotten up and took off once again.

The rhino morphed back into Beast Boy. Who studied the area around him closely while in his human form. He let his breathing calm, as he focused solely on his senses. The main one being his hearing. If Wally was going to use speed to try and trick him, he would use that against the speedster.

The sound of running feet came from behind him, like a machine gun going rapid fire. Beast Boy only waited the one second he needed, and then he suddenly leaned his body to the side, as his leg remained at a diagonal angle where he had been standing. Wally the speedster ran right through where Beast Boy's body had been, only to catch on Beast Boy's outstretched leg.

Wally flew through the air, arms flailing at the sides, before he hit a tree at over two hundred miles an hour. And again, a loud audible crack was clearly heard as his nose connected with it.

"C'mon, again!" Wally shouted, as he clutched his bloody nose. And then turned to see a smirking Beast Boy.

"Sorry man. You're the educated one. So I don't have many other lessons to try and teach you." Beast Boy taunted back to the speedster at last.

The speedster was suddenly in front of him, wiping the smirk off Beast Boy's face. "Well then." He spoke with a clear voice. "Here's another one for ya to learn good buddy."

Just like that, a lightning fast uppercut hit Beast Boy right in the face. Making him fly high up into the air, before he came crashing back down towards the ground. Right where Wally was waiting.

Another fast punch knocked him through the air, where he plowed into a tree so hard, it caused it to shake. Beast Boy gripped the back of his head from the immense pain he felt coming from the contact he made with the tree.

A pair of hands lifted him from off the ground, and he looked up into Wally's enraged bloody face. "Never piss off a freaking speedster!" He shouted, as he cocked his fist back again for a devastating haymaker.

Beast Boy quickly changed into a snake, dodging the punch. And Wally ended up punching the tree instead with his hand. Just as he cried out and clutched his hand from the pain, Beast Boy reappeared right in front of him, and delivered his own powerful haymaker. The powerful punch sent Wally flying back into the air, before he landed on the ground again about twenty feet away.

"And you should know I'm not as stupid as I look!" Beast Boy shouted back, before he changed into a panther and pounced forward.

Wally rolled to the side of the attack, and was quickly back on his feet. The panther turned around and jumped for Wally with his claws outstretched. Instead of running though, Wally darted forward between the claws, and kicked the panther in the face, hard.

The panther cried out in pain, and tried to grab the speedster while he was still close, but Wally had already used the push from his kick to fly back into the air. He landed with one knee bent, before he charged forward again.

Beast Boy morphed into a bear as he roared loudly in challenge and ran forward to meet him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Raven came out of her mirror and landed on her bed. Where she had set the mirror down before she had went in to talk to her emotions in the first place. She had just wanted them to shut up, and stop making her feel so guilty about what she had done. She couldn't understand before why they had been so mad with her.

That is, until a little before she left, when she had finally gotten some answers… and then discovered a few of her own.

' _I have a crush on Beast Boy…'_

Raven looked at the green walls of her room. Seeing a faint outline of his face somehow reflecting off them.

' _I have a crush on Beast Boy…'_

Raven looked down at the green carpeted floor. She could imagine it being the fur of one of his many animal forms. So soft and fuzzy… and warm.

' _I have a crush on Beast Boy…'_

Raven finally looked up at the green ceiling, as she fell back onto her bed. All she could see was a bright smiling Beast Boy staring down at her in her mind's eye. With the little fang sticking out of his mouth.

' _Azar, I have a crush on Beast Boy... how did I develop a crush on him? It's insane! It doesn't make any sense… I shouldn't be attracted to him!'_

But the more she thought that, the less sure she was of herself.

Yeah, she still felt that he was the most immature one on the team. If not, in the entire world. That even despite what she had seen the past few days, she still felt that Beast Boy was hardly capable of being serious. That he was still the prepubescent teenager she always knew and… not hated, but got extremely annoyed with. Plus, he was what people would consider a freak. His appearance alone would be a turnoff to most people.

But then again, it wasn't like that was all he was. Sure, he didn't tell the greatest jokes, but he could be funny when he didn't try so freaking hard at it. He might have been considered immature, but he did have a mind beneath that outer shell of his. If he didn't, he would have always acted like a brainless idiot… … like an animal. He truly did have a human brain with a human mind in that green head of his.

Besides, she didn't care about his outer appearance. She had known him long enough to know he was anything but a freak. Besides, who was she to judge? Beast Boy had accepted her as a friend, even when he learned what she was. An unfeeling half-demon destined to destroy the world. He had still accepted her as a friend, and that had meant more to Raven then she even realized.

Yeah, he was immature a lot of the time. Yet, he was quite capable of being serious and mature when it was required of him. He could switch from one to the other so easily, it was like he simply tore off his outer shell to become what he hides on the inside… now that Raven thought about it, the change would happen almost instantaneously. Like that was a part of who he really was.

' _But why would he do that? If he could be serious all the time, why does he choose to be childish? Why did he banter with Cyborg day after day on tofu Vs meat? Why did he watch childish shows with Starfire? Why did he always joke around with Robin, even knowing it could piss him off in a serious situation?... why did he always try to annoy the nine hells out of me? Why did it seem like he always went out of his way to make sure I was included in everything? Why did he always pay so much attention to me, when I didn't want any to begin with? Why is he the way he is?'_

Looks like Raven had some new questions to ask him now.

Raven looked back at the green floor, and again, an image of one of his animal forms came to mind. One that she had only been able to see while on camera. That had been another interesting day there. The day where it felt like they truly had a fight. And when he had saved her from Adonis almost right afterward.

Guess that was another thing she had to accept about the green teenager. Despite his happy appearance, like her, he harbored a dark side to himself on the inside. His own Beast so to say. She didn't know if it was anything like her Rage, but still, it was his own dark side he had to control.

But then she wondered, why was she even thinking about the Beast now? When she had never truly seen it? It was such a random thought, that she wondered if it was even her own. Or was it one of her emoticlones...

Raven felt like she was getting a headache from all her thinking. And she hadn't even went outside to talk to the green bean yet…

Oh yeah, she still had to apologize to him for what she said earlier. She even had to give him a small smile. Her headache got a little worse, maybe sleeping would have been a better idea than talking to her emoticlones?

' _No… I would have woken up, and I'd still be feeling guilty for what I had done. Things would have gone nowhere. And I still wouldn't have known who it was I had a crush on. Now that I know, I can deal with it accordingly. What I did last night was necessary.'_

Raven finally got up from off her bed. She did have to make sure Beast Boy was still okay. She had really hurt him last night. So she had to apologize to him and hope that things worked out. Heck, she'd even give him that small smile if it meant getting him to forgive her.

As for this crush, she'd just keep it to herself for now. She wasn't supposed to feel anyways, or else who knew what would happen with her powers. It would be just like the hurt from... the evil bastard from before. It would fade with time.

' _But Affection said it has been around for several months already… and I wasn't even aware of it before… and she was still hurting from that incident… so is it possible for this crush to really fade?'_

Raven shook her head to clear it. Not that it helped her headache any.

It was only a small crush. It would fade, just like the hurt from Malchior. It had to. Or else she could destroy the world… or him.

' _Isn't that a dreary thought?'_ Raven thought.

Raven opened the door to her room, making sure she had her cloak wrapped tightly around her this time. Still, the rush of cold air that came in was chilling to her exposed skin. There was also some morning sunlight coming in through the door.

' _I talked all night with my emoticlones.'_ Raven thought to herself, before she looked down from the brightness of the sun. Down to where she had left Beast Boy last.

Her eyes widened as she saw the now demolished tree in front of her. She floated forward to it and picked up a piece of bark from off the ground. In the bark itself, was deep slashing marks, some of which had went all the way through it. Making the bark appear to be cracked. The claws had to be Beast Boy's, what else could have done it?

' _Did I really hurt him that badly last night?'_ Was all she could think. His empathic signature in the area was still strong. Even though it had been hours ago when this likely happened. There was so much anger, hate, self-loathing… regret, shame, and fear. Fear of what, she didn't know.

' _Was he really so mad at me? Or was he mad at himself? But then why would he be mad at himself? He was the one who told me all those things yesterday… he even said it in a confident voice... right?'_ Raven had to question to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a loud roar in the distance. Taking her mind off track.

She looked up to a hill that looked to be about a half mile away. Was that where he could be? But then, why had he roared with such savagery?

She saw a flash of light, followed by an explosion. Followed by another roar. Her eyes widened as she finally realized what had likely happened.

' _Beast Boy!'_

Raven was up in the air in seconds. Her target being the hill where she heard the noise coming from. Why was her heart racing so quickly now? Why did it feel like blood was thumping in her ears? Why was she so recklessly flying through the air just to get to him?

' _It's only a crush… I'll get over it… he'll be okay…'_

Then why did the thought of losing him seem to painful for her to bear?

* * *

 _Back to Beast Boy_

' _You're kidding me! She just had to be with him!'_ Beast Boy thought as he back flipped through the air again. Jumping right over the speedster beneath him, and a green fledged arrow that sailed underneath him. It hit the tree behind him, blowing it up in a shower of splinters.

' _Bad enough that this speedster was kicking my ***! Now I have to deal with his pissed off girlfriend for breaking his nose! Twice!'_

Beast Boy landed on the ground in the form of a gorilla, as he beat the ground in front of him. This caused the Earth to shake, and it also caused Wally to lose his balance while running so he fell to the ground hard. He wiped blood from his nose onto the muddy ground beneath him as he tried to reorient himself.

Before the gorilla could take advantage of his downed foe, it felt a blunted arrow attach to its chest, before it unleashed shock waves of electricity into its body. Beast Boy growled in pain, before he changed into an eel, allowing the electricity to flow into his body. This in turn also helped to provide him with a small boost in energy.

He changed into a cheetah after the arrow was shorted out. And charged right to where the masked archer was firing from the trees. He moved in a zigzag pattern, dodging arrows that either exploded, sent out currents of electricity, unleashed a spray into the air, or unleashed this weird green sticky substance on whatever it hit.

Beast Boy leapt over one last arrow, as he pounced towards the archer. Her eyes went wide as she raised her bow to protect herself. It wasn't going to be enough though.

Then a blur appeared in front of her so quickly, Beast Boy didn't even notice something had moved into the way of his target. And Wally punched the cheetah so hard in the face, that Beast Boy went flying all the way across the hill into a tree. He morphed back into himself as he fell and hit the ground at the base of the tree.

"Owwwww…" He moaned in pain to himself. He was sitting up against the tree trunk, rubbing his sore head. He had to get up though, he had to get to safety. He had to find Raven and get her to safety.

That was when an arrow hit the ground next to him. Covering him in the sticky green substance that reminded him a lot of Red X's own red substance.

He tried morphing into a rhino to escape, but was still trapped in it. Then he tried a pterodactyl, and that failed too. He tried a T Rex, then even the massive Allosaur, but nothing worked. Finally, he morphed back into himself, his normal, defeated green self. He sat back against the tree, with his head hanging down.

"Well, look at what you managed to bag today Artemis." Wally said, before he roughly lifted Beast Boy's head from its down position. Forcing Beast Boy to look up into a pair of angry green eyes. A punch hit him in the face, making Beast Boy accidentally bite his cheek.

"Now, tell us! Where are you hiding Raven!" Wally shouted into his face, while Artemis stood behind him, an arrow pointed right at Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy spat in Wally's face, his spit containing blood. "**** you." Was all he said.

Wally, in a fit of anger, punched Beast Boy in the face even harder. Beast Boy groaned in pain as he felt his nose break. But then he smirked up at him. Even as blood flowed slowly down his face.

"Well looky here, now he have a matching set." Beast Boy joked, obviously pointing out Wally's own broken nose.

Before Wally could retort, Artemis shoved the pointed arrow closer to Beast Boy's face. "Tell us now!" Artemis said, as she pulled the string back more threateningly. "Tell us where the demoness is! Or so help me!" Her arm was shaking as she held the arrow there. Beast Boy looked up into her eyes, and although he saw bloodlust there, he also saw a kind of fog over them. Like it wasn't really her in control.

Suddenly, Wally had a grip on her arm. And Artemis looked up into his face with a look of defiance. Beast Boy became confused. Why were these two suddenly focused on each other?

"Artemis, you have to calm down." He said to her in a calm voice. Yet her posture didn't relax.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! I'll be as calm as I want to be, after we bring in that ****ing demoness!" She yelled in his face. Before she pulled the arrow back to its farthest point on the string.

But then Wally did something that really surprised Beast Boy, and probably Artemis too. He slapped Artemis in the face. Causing her to look at him in shock.

"Artemis! We are supposed to be heroes here! Sure, we can deal it out as much as we want, we can intimidate them to get our information, but we can't just threaten people's lives! No matter if they are a former hero, or a villain! That isn't what a hero does! That is what a villain does! Are you really a villain Artemis!? Like the rest of your family!?"

Suddenly, just like that, the fog disappeared. Artemis's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. She took a step back, putting her bow to the side as she did so. Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. But had to wonder what Wally had meant with the last statement. "Wally-" She started to say.

 _ **Thwack!**_

Artemis collapsed onto the ground, as a large branch encased in black hit her in the back of the head. Wally's eyes widened as he immediately checked to see if Artemis was alright.

While he was busy with that, Beast Boy suddenly saw a shadow appear from the tree he was laid against. The figure was shrouded in darkness, but as soon as he heard the chant, he knew who it was.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The goo he was in was encased in black, before it suddenly disappeared. Beast Boy instantly got up, but got light headed from the move. Before he fell though, an arm appeared under his shoulder, and he was kept upright.

Beast Boy turned his head, and saw Raven's calm expressionless face a few mere inches from his own. He still remembered what had happened the night before. And it made him confused why she was even there to save him. Wouldn't she have rather seen him captured?

"Raven." He said in a confused voice.

She smiled, knocking his entire world upside down. "Do you know anyone else that could look like me?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. Beast Boy was in shock. Raven didn't even sound mad, heck, she appeared glad to see him!

Before he could answer, a fist appeared in his vision, and hit Raven in the chest, knocking Raven away from him and into another tree. Beast Boy fell on the ground, having not expected what had happened, and he hit his head on it. The owner of the fist ignored him as he closed on Raven.

* * *

Raven groaned in pain as she got up from off the ground to see that it had been Wally who had delivered the blow. She rubbed the middle of her chest where his fist had connected with it. ' _I knew I should have aimed for him, instead of his girlfriend.'_

"So Raven, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way." Wally asked, as he cracked his knuckles once more.

Raven looked calmly at him. "I doubt if I went with you, that my supposed punishment would be any less severe. So I think I'll just take you down now and wait till later to receive it." Raven said, as her hands glowed black with power.

Wally shrugged. "Oh well, suit yourself."

Suddenly, he disappeared in a flash. And Raven ended up looking all around herself, confused at where he had went. She had never faced a speedster before afterall.

A fist appeared out of nowhere, hitting her in the stomach. She almost hurled bile from her empty stomach as she fell down on her knees, but she instantly sent a wave of power at where the punch had come from. She heard an oof, and then the sound of someone crashing into the ground.

She looked up after she felt her stomach wasn't going to rebel on her anymore, only to find nothing. A second after that, she felt someone kick her side hard, sending her flying into the air. She instantly righted herself while in the air, as she looked around for her target. She barely saw him go into the trees, and she used her powers to bring down a few where she thought he would be. There was no movement after that for a moment.

That was when this weird wind started to whip up around her.

At about this time, Beast Boy finally opened his eyes and got up from off the ground. And looked to see Raven up in the air. He looked back to see if Artemis was still in the same position as before, and saw she was indeed still knocked out. And would be for quite some time, judging by the bruise that was developing on her forehead.

He looked back to Raven, and his eyes widened when he saw she was now in the middle of a swirling vortex. His eyes looked down at the bottom of it, and he could barely make out Wally's form. As he sprinted at speeds that broke the sound barrier. Beast Boy briefly wondered what he was doing, when his eyes widened in realization.

Wally was creating a vacuum around Raven.

Raven kept on sending waves of her power in random directions, trying to catch the speedster. She tried to tear up the ground he was running on. She tried sending glowing ethereal fists in every direction. In a desperate attempt, she even sent a wave of black power out in all directions. But somehow, nothing even hit the speedster, who was steadily getting faster and faster, and the vortex he was making was going higher and higher around her. As he pulled every bit of air from around Raven's body away with his speed.

Finally, Raven stopped floating in the air and fell on her knees. As she tried to keep herself from passing out. Her hair was flying all around her pale face, and her body was trying so hard just to breathe. Yet Wally didn't show any signs of stopping.

She was suffocating.

' _No!'_ Beast Boy thought, as he tried to stop the vortex. He tried to punch Wally, but his fist kept on missing. Then when he tried to jump into it, Wally punched him back. Not even stopping in what he was doing as he did so.

Beast Boy flew back several feet onto his back. And he looked up into the vortex to see Raven starting to lose consciousness on the ground. She somehow managed to look up at him through the vortex, and weakly lifted her hand out to him.

' _ **Raven!'**_ A large, primal howl filled his mind, as both he and the Beast thought the same thing. Beast Boy felt anger coursing into his body, just like what he had felt only three times before in his life. It was a sign that the Beast was surfacing. And normally, Beast Boy would have fought against it.

Only this time, he didn't fight it.

Hell, he even welcomed it.

As the world disappeared, and the Beast took his place.

* * *

Raven was starting to lose consciousness. Her lungs were burning, as her mouth tried to breathe in any air that was around her. She barely saw the outline of Wally running around her now. As her vision started to turn black on the edges. Her hand fell to the ground, as she lost the will to hold it up. She collapsed onto her stomach, she was about ready to fall to sleep's embrace.

Captured, just like that.

' _ **AHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'**_

Suddenly, just like that, the vortex around her stopped. Air, sweet, beautiful, forest mountain air filled her lungs. She took in several deep, needy breathes, as the oxygen traveled to her brain, and her vision finally cleared.

She looked around for the reason why the vortex stopped. Curious as to why it had been so sudden. But there was nothing around her. Except for Artemis's still knocked out body.

Raven sent her into a portal, putting her far away from where she was at. She didn't know exactly where, but she hoped it was far enough.

That was when she realized.

Where had Wally gone?

Where did Beast Boy go?

And why did it feel like she was passing out again?

* * *

Wally was running. Hell, running had been a while ago. He was sprinting at top speeds for a speedster like his life depended on it. Which, in this case, it most certainly did.

He was now miles away from where he had originally been. Still sprinting through forest, hoping he could reach the plains. Where he wouldn't have to worry about hitting a tree. And where he'd be able to put his top speed into high gear.

He snapped past a branch, making it shake from side to side rather quickly. Seeming oddly familiar to something from before. Then a few seconds later, another something went through the same branch, causing it to snap off at the base. It didn't slow whatever it was down in the slightest. As it somehow managed to stay behind the fleeing speedster.

Wally looked behind him, eyes wide with fear. He had always wondered why the Bat had asked everyone to detain Beast Boy and the demoness as he referred to her. Even though he personally preferred to use Raven. But it made no sense why they had to capture a changeling that turned into animals.

Well, back in that clearing on the hill, he had figured out why. ' _Where in the freaking animal kingdom does that thing exist?!'_

A few miles later, Wally saw the treeline in the distance. There was still forest about a mile or two after that, but he could easily go hid top speed in that area. And hopefully put some distance between himself and the creature. He looked behind himself, no longer seeing that creature behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.

He was almost there. His feet were pounding towards freedom.

A large hairy green fist appeared from the side, knocking Wally into a tree so hard, that it toppled over from the force. Wally screamed in pain, as he felt something in his side crack. He tried getting up to defend himself.

Again, another hairy fist appeared, knocking him the other direction into another tree. Wally screamed in pain as he felt another something in his other side crack. He couldn't tell how many ribs were broken now. Still, he got up and started running again.

He tried desperately to get to the treeline, when he felt a huge green hand grip his shoulder and turn him around.

Wally screamed in fear at the green monstrosity before him. Now that he was seeing it up close.

Beast Boy was gone, and in his place was the Beast. His small body was replaced by that of a ten foot hunched form. With large muscular arms and legs to propel him forward. A torso that was so muscled as to put any bodybuilder and animal to shame. It had an additional hunk of muscle on its back that allowed him to lift almost anything, while also protecting his neck. Fangs that went an inch or two past his mouth going up. He had another set hidden on his top teeth inside his mouth that went the same length. And a mane of green hair that went almost halfway down its back.

The scariest thing though, had to be the white, pupil less, rage filled eyes that were staring into Wally's soul. As Wally looked back with nothing but fear.

The Beast threw Wally, his body crashing with a boulder this time. The force of the hit was so great, the boulder cracked into many pieces. Again, Wally felt something in his arm break this time. Yet he still got up and tried to flee. His legs still worked just fine, if only they could get him past the treeline so he could flee.

The Beast was in his path again, moving with a speed that far out rivaled his own. It punched up, connecting with Wally's jaw, sending him flying high up above the treeline. Before he came crashing down on the ground again.

He felt something crack in his leg from the contact, and he finally gave up. He was feeling so much pain by this point, that he could barely tell what he had broken by now.

He didn't even try to get up, or even move as the Beast picked him up again. Wally felt his body go limp in its grip, as it growled at him. The Beast bared it's fangs, and Wally could see all its sharp teeth. Yet he was beyond caring at this point, he just wanted the pain to stop.

The Beast lunged forward, and Wally closed his eyes as he passed out. His last thought being of Artemis. The Beast was mere centimeters away from his throat.

" **Mate!"**

The Beast stopped, his fangs a mere few millimeters or so above the speedster's pulse. The pupilless eyes looked up, to see a dark form descending through the trees. Dark tendrils spread out from the figure as she landed, and her hooded face looked up, revealing four blood red eyes.

" **We are not to kill him. You know how guilty our hosts would feel if they were to think their bodies had killed someone."** The voice of Rage said in a berating voice to the Beast.

The Beast looked down at the red headed speedster, then back up at Rage. Before he started to whimper. Since he couldn't speak in his form.

Rage calmly glided up to him, taking his large face in her hands. " **It's okay, that pitiful human wasn't trying to kill me. He was only trying to get me to pass out so he could capture me easily... I'm grateful you saved me my mate, but we can't kill him. No matter how much we might want to."**

The Beast stared into the eyes of Rage, before it sighed reluctantly, and set Wally's passed out form on the ground gently. Rage bent over Wally, checking to see how severe his injuries were. A bright red light came from her hands, as she healed a punctured lung, a two line fracture in his leg, a compound fracture in his arm, five broken ribs, and countless other injuries that were likely to kill the speedster if he didn't receive medical help then. She didn't heal everything completely, just enough that he would survive.

He would still be in a world of pain though when he awoke.

Finally, Rage got up, and snapped her fingers. A dark portal opened beneath Wally's prone form, sending him off to some random location. She suddenly staggered from exhaustion, but the Beast was right there to hold her up. She smiled gratefully at him.

" **I have healed him enough so he can get medical help for himself. But I am afraid I still used more energy than I should have."** Rage said in a tired tone.

The Beast said nothing as it picked her up from off the ground, and put her on its back. Rage weakly gripped his green mane of hair as the Beast ran back through the forest to where master had helped mate set up the den.

Beast felt his master at the edge of awareness in his subconscious. He was sending weak signals now and then, meaning he was in a dream now. He would have no memories of what transpired. The Beast found this good, for even though he hadn't killed the weak human, his master would have been devastated at what he had done. Sure, he had given weak human a broken nose, but Beast had almost mauled human to death. Master would likely be traumatized by the memory of it, so it would keep this to itself.

Even though Beast was primal, and all powerful, he respected his master. And in his bloodlust, had he killed the human, he would have never been able to forgive himself, nor would his master have forgiven him. The Beast would kill for food, or in self defense, but he sometimes forgot he should never do it for revenge. Because that wasn't what his master would want, nor would that be what his mate would want.

The Beast, after a minute, finally arrived back at his mate's den. With her still weakly gripping onto his mane. He set her down gently at the foot of it, before his body started to shrink again. Within seconds, Beast Boy's body was standing on the steps. But his pupilless eyes still showed that the Beast was the one in control.

He put an arm under Rage's shoulder, helping her to limp into her den. The door swung open easily for him, and he was able to help his mate to bed without incident. When Rage felt the mattress beneath her, she let out a soft sigh of relief. Before a wave of black spread out from her.

The Beast felt a surge of power come from her, but it didn't feel like it did anything. Then Rage opened her four eyes to look at him.

" **I have used the last of my power to move our den from that place. There is no doubt the Justice League would have been on their way there when those two had found you."**

The Beast nodded his head, before he licked her face. Bringing a small smile to it. " **I will rest now, and let my host take back her control again… hopefully she'll be able to forgive me for taking control like that... and mate, don't push him too hard please. He needs to find out for himself. Much like my own host still has to."**

The Beast, again, nodded his head in understanding to her, before he settled down on the floor at the side of the bed. Rage weakly lifted her head over to see her mate turn into a kitten, before it yawned widely, and soundly fell asleep. Rage gently stroke the kitten, eliciting a pur from it.

Rage smiled one last time. " **Good night, my love."**

And then Rage's four eyes closed. As she fell asleep on the bed. Some time after this, her four eyes turned to two.

Beast Boy and Raven weren't disturbed for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, I think this chapter is going to be well received. We got some action, a bit of information, and some more mysteries.**

 **So I know I have Beast talk inside Beast Boy's mind. But in the real world, because he is mainly animal, he doesn't. Also, since Beast Boy's intellect isn't involved here, I had the Beast think in a more… primordial way. So I'm sorry if some of you are confused by that. Personally, I'm glad with how this chapter turned out. And that scene at the end for me was perfect!**

 **So same as usual, favorite if you like, follow if you want more, and review if you have any comments. Us authors love those reviews. Me especially, so please, LEAVE THEM!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Fixing the Break

**Well guys, I had a nice long vacation this week. Didn't really spend as much time with writing as I have done before. But I managed to get this thing out. Since so many of you have left such wonderful comments on the last chapter. See this, leaving comments helps my brain to think! Shocking, right?**

 **To those reading The White Stick, I'm sorry to say I didn't work on it much this week. So I think that will be updated not this Sunday, but next Sunday. For now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **AzarathMetrionWrinthos04:** Nah, I didn't have to watch the Episode. I just pulled up images from the internet that showed up close and personal views of the Beast. Then at least it stays still so I can study it. And thanks for the congratulations on the Test! I hope you enjoy this chapter Jake!

 **Golem XIV:** I can only imagine what last chapter helped you to figure out. And I like your idea for a flashback to describe the Beast and Rage's coupling. I'll be sure to have it in the near future soon! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

 **NATSUxEZRA 123456:** I do that since in the show, since he's still a young teen, he didn't have that ability. I do think I can have him work on it though. As to changes in the Beast, I'm not sure. He's already epic enough as it is. Don't want to make him too powerful here, since he outsped a freaking speedster! I do plan on having Beast Boy himself master control with the Beast. Enjoy the chapter! And thanks for the ideas!

 **mochafraptor:** Seriously? One spelling error slipped past my guard! I will have to find it after posting this! But thanks for saying the chapter was excellent! Hopefully there is no spelling mistakes this chapter!

 **swemanD47:** This chapter resolves what you told me in your review. I hope you enjoy the resolution I gave.

 **Foamsatmouth:** Yeah.

 **Azraelean:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **JustAnotherStranger:** (I know the name is different, but it kept on deleting your original every time I tried to save it) Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying my writing! Here's the next update for you to enjoy!

 **Wjso:** Okay, I did a little more than say sorry here. There isn't really any tearfest or anything like that, but there's definitely some fluff. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Bluedog197:** Your eyes don't deceive you. Rage in fact called the Beast mate. I kind of went over what kind of control happened to Artemis. It was more of a way of pulling from the prologue what I had meant by friend's fears being manipulated by supposed friends. And thank you for signing in :). Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy!

 **RPGPersona:** His bite is still worse than his bite? Raven does seem thousands of miles away, after an earthshattering revelation like that. That will make for an interesting question in the future. Hopefully he doesn't flip when he hears Batman in the sentence. Trust me, the Artemis moment makes more sense if you search up her family. And you never know, Beast Boy is quite exhausted by this point. I'd say it was because she was the main target, and because she hurt Artemis. I might show what happened in the future with how the Beast stopped Wally. I didn't realize I was taking a page from Foamy here. I just like to think of the two as that :). And this chapter focuses on what happens when they wake up. Enjoy the chapter dude!

 **Azarath Cat:** Eh, Rage is no longer clouded with Rage. So in my mind, she actually becomes less evil from this, and is allowed to experience the other emotions she couldn't have. Like... cough, cough, colust, cough, cough. Anyways, so because of this, she actually cares more for Raven's wellbeing. Along with her mate's. She knows that killing someone would destroy Beast Boy, so she stops the Beast in time to keep that from happening. Hope this helps answer some questions you had ^_^.

 **CyberKoby:** Yay! I was wondering what happened to you! Glad to see you're still going along with the story! Also, I finally took a good look at your profile picture. I was laughing so hard when I finally recognized Starfire and Raven! Well I'm glad you liked how I upplayed the box of condoms, may it rest in pieces. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Lowar:** Oh yeah, I was definitely one of those guys, so I know what to write! I'm glad that you said I was able to masterfully portray their embarrassment! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, along with the rest of the story!

 **Thedas743:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm sorry I made you laugh so hard that the neighbors complained... eh, not really! Don't worry, I'll be including some more interaction, at least in flashbacks soon! Here's the next chapter, and it's okay, I was able to understand you!

 **Luna Willows:** Well, now I'm glad I waited till tonight to update. I was just able to catch your review in my alerts! I am thinking right now that you didn't expect the next chapter to come this quickly! So I hope that you especially enjoy this treat!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _5 more favs, 3 more follows (Total: 81 favs, 94 follows) (C'mon, we're almost to 100 people!)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _September 17, 2016 11:05 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Yeah, I wish I could say I owned this, but then I risk the chance of getting sued, so for now I don't._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:** _Fixing the Break_

* * *

 _Raven's Pocket Home, about twelve hours after the fight._

Raven let out a small groan of pain as her heavy pale eyelids finally started to open. Revealing a pair of groggy looking violet eyes. She brought a hand to her head, marveling at the headache that was coursing through her brain. The room around her was a blur from the pain.

It took a few moments of her chanting her mantra under her breath, but then the pain had finally abated somewhat. And Raven was able to focus her eyes to see she was in her room. And that she was laid down on her blue comforter over her bed.

' _Azar, what the hell happened… I feel like I got hugged by Starfire, and then ran over by Johnny Rancid's robotic pet.'_ The half demoness thought to herself. Her head was still pounding like crazy, despite the quick meditation she did to focus her mind off the pain, and she couldn't tell why she was having it.

Finally, after a few moments, it started to fade away completely. Raven wasn't sure why it happened, but she was grateful for the relief anyways. Now that she didn't have any pain in her head, she could think again.

Raven remembered the fight she had with the two members of the Young Justice, wait, it was only one. She had knocked out the girl from the get go. It was the speedster though that was her downfall. She remembered being in the middle of a swirling vortex, being unable to breathe.

' _That explains the headache, anyone's brain would hurt if it had been deprived of oxygen for a while. But what about after that. When the vortex suddenly stopped?'_

A brief flash of sending the girl away with her powers appeared in her mind, but she couldn't think of anything after that since everything went dark. Surely with where she teleported the girl, it wouldn't have used that much energy to make her pass out. Wouldn't it?

At that moment, a convenient whale call filled the air. And Raven looked down in slight shock at where it had came from. Her abdomen. Now that she thought about it, it had been a while since she last ate. Since before they had even left the cave.

' _You know what, I'll eat first. Then I'll try to figure out how I got to my room later in such an exhausted state later.'_

With that thought, Raven had started to get out of bed. Her feet were off, then her legs, then she was setting her still booted feet on the green carpet.

 _ **MEOWWWWW!**_

Wait, that wasn't a green carpet. That was a green tail.

Raven was somewhat shocked by the noise, and her pouch was enveloped by her powers and sent flying into a wall from her powers. Raven quickly calmed herself and looked over the bed where the sound had came from… only to find nothing at first. Her eyes wandered the room, trying to find where the sound had came from.

She finally looked over to the corner of the room. There was a shivering small green kitten huddled in the corner. It was caressing it's tail between it's paws, as it looked up at her with wide green eyes.

A quick check on its emotions showed it wasn't cold. Rather it was afraid, and deathly so. Raven was quiet at first, as she was still trying in her mind to calm herself down from what had happened. First waking up exhausted, with a large headache that faded, then finding Beast Boy in her room… wait, why was Beast Boy in her room?

Raven felt anger at seeing the green kitten in her room. How dare he invade her privacy! She hadn't even apologized to him, and he was strutting around her room like he owned the place! Who knows what he could have done to it in the time he was in here! If she had half a mind, she would send him to another dimension right now! Her hands were covered in her black magic, and the kitten looked away in fear.

Then she sensed something else coming off the kitten, other than fear. Confusion. Wait, did that mean he hadn't expected to wake up in her room either? Had something happened after the fight that neither of them had known about?

Raven then realized what she had been thinking before, and she felt like facepalming. She was already doing it again, getting mad at him without thinking. She didn't know why she was in her room, and obviously Beast Boy didn't know either. It made no sense to get angry at him over what was probably nothing. She really had to stop jumping to conclusions.

Her stomach looked like it would have to wait.

"Beast Boy, it's fine. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Raven said to the scared green kitten in her normal tone. As the black magic disappeared from her hands.

The green kitten briefly turned its head around to look at her with wide green eyes. It let out a small pitiful meow. Raven almost rolled her eyes. Not this game again.

"Yes, I'm being serious Beast Boy. I don't want to hurt you this time. I just want to talk. So will you please turn back into your normal form before I make you. I promise that there's nothing above your head this time." Raven said to the kitten.

The kitten looked at her for a second longer, before it morphed back into Beast Boy. He was indeed crouching, fearing that his head would have hit something again when he changed back. But his eyes still held a bit of fear in them. "You… want to talk?" Beast Boy asked in a confused voice.

Raven sighed. "Yes Beast Boy, I just want to talk."

"Oh." Beast Boy said, before he became silent. He sat down cross legged in the corner of the room. On the opposite side where the fire was still burning. "So… what did you want to talk about?" Beast Boy asked in a nervous tone after a short silence.

"First off, do you know what happened to us during the fight?" Raven decided to ask, since she needed her curiosity for that settled.

Beast Boy thought on it, since he had just woken up. "I remember that Wally and Artemis had been trying to interrogate me about where you were hiding after they trapped me in this weird foam, but then Artemis seemed to act… strange. And I think Wally noticed it too. He said something odd to her… and then she seemed normal again, she was about to say something when you came in… and knocked her out with a large stick."

Raven nodded her head. "Alright. I remember that. Anything after?"

Beast Boy thought a little more, when a smile spread across his face. "You… Dude, did you really smile at me out there when you saved me from that foam?"

Raven's face stayed stoic. "Stay on topic Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's face became thoughtful again. "I remember getting knocked out for a few seconds there after you got me out of the foam, and when I finally came to and looked up… Wally had you trapped in a vortex."

Raven nodded her head. "I was confused about what he was trying to do at first, but when I finally realized his intentions, I didn't have enough energy to escape the vacuum he created. All I could try to do was hit him with my powers, and that didn't work."

Beast Boy nodded his head at that. "I tried to stop him too, but nothing I tried worked either. He was just going to fast for me to hit him. And then when I tried to get past him, he punched me back like I was nothing." Beast Boy paused, as his face became harsh. "I was so tired, and when I looked up, I saw you reaching out to me… … … and then I just snapped." Beast Boy's eyes took on a far off look as he said those words.

Raven raised her brow. "Snapped?" She clarified.

Beast Boy thought on it a little more, now that he had said it, the sensation had been familiar. The feeling of rage that had engulfed him, the way everything blacked out… except for a claw… a fist... a pain filled scream… then blackness...

Beast Boy paled. There was no way. He thought that he had finally listened to him. He thought he was finally going to leave him alone!

' _Beast… did you… did you take control!'_ He thought to himself, but for once, he didn't receive a reply. Either the Beast was finally listening to Beast Boy and leaving him alone, or he wasn't going to admit what he had done without his master's permission.

"Beast Boy, do you know what happened?" Raven asked him.

"My Beast…" Beast Boy couldn't answer, as he became ashamed. He turned away from Raven, while still sitting on the floor. He faced the corner of the room. "I let him take control, I saw you trapped in that vortex, I just felt so helpless and angry, and I let him take control. I was just so, so angry that he was suffocating you to capture you." Beast Boy's shoulders slumped. "No wonder why I can't remember. It was the Adonis incident all over again."

Raven felt the shame coming off her teammate, a shame she knew all too well. Since she had a side of her that she hated to give control to as well. "Your Beast was the one who saved me." Raven stated matter of factly. Even though Beast Boy was turned away from her, she could still see him nod his head. He didn't want to talk after that.

Raven was able to click some things in her mind, now that she knew the Beast had been involved. It was likely it had chased Wally off with it's menacing appearance, and then brought her to her room sometime after she had passed out. That meant once it had known Raven was safe, it would have let Beast Boy take back control, and he would have passed out on the spot. No wonder why he had been in her room, he had had no energy left when he had been given back control.

Raven felt even more guilty for the thoughts that had filled her mind earlier.

Raven walked over to him, crouched down, and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around at the slowly at the unexpected contact. He was a little startled, and his eyes were sad, but she looked stoically at him.

"Don't be sorry that you let him save me Beast Boy. Much like when Adonis attacked me in the Tower, you two saved me from something horrible. Even though I had treated you like crap mere hours earlier on both occasions. You two still saved me."

Beast Boy wanted to turn away at that, but she wouldn't let him. Oddly, she liked the feel of Beast Boy's hard shoulder beneath her hand. How did she not realize this before?

Beast Boy let out a sad laugh. Snapping Raven from what she had been thinking of.

"You know, it's kind of funny… that wasn't even me you were talking to earlier that day." Beast Boy said in a sad voice.

Raven hid her confusion well. But Beast Boy still saw the look in her eyes that betrayed it. "Yeah, back outside, when all that **** went down, that wasn't even me who spoke to you. I never wanted you to see that box of condoms Chrome Dome left for me as a joke, I never wanted you to know that I go into heat in the spring. Hell, there was a lot of stuff I didn't want you to know, but my Beast side took partial control, and he told you all that. And it made you say some things I guess you didn't want me to know too in your fit of anger. And now I wouldn't even blame you if you sent me to another dimension." He bent his head to the floor as he finished, not daring to look into those purple eyes of hers.

Raven was confused, and a little saddened that he hadn't really told her all that. It had only been his Beast, but then why would she feel saddened by that? She should have been relieved that it hadn't been him who had said all that to her, right?

Then she realized where most of his guilt was coming from. Not only was it from waking up in her room, but for what he felt the Beast had said to her earlier. He felt that Raven was truly angry with him now. The last few days had been so stressful to him, with the fleeing, their constant arguing, and so many other stressful factors, like his missing pocket home, lack of food and water, fighting off two people all by himself. And now he was feeling guilty that his Beast had come out not once, but twice.

He was expecting her to be completely angry at him, and that after this, she would leave him to fend for himself. He didn't want to be alone again, not like the time before he met the Titans. Raven saw all that in those green eyes as they had peered at her behind his veil of sadness.

His jokester persona was falling apart at the seams. The one thing he used to attract people to him.

' _Azar, he's reached his breaking point.'_ Raven thought in realization.

She had to fix it! Her emoticlones were screaming at her to fix it! And by hell she wanted to fix it! Beast Boy may have been annoying and immature, but he was her friend! Crush or no crush, she couldn't bear to see her friend look so down!

Her pale hand grabbed his chin, making him look up at her. Even though she had done it earlier, and despite the chances of the world ending in her mind, she allowed a small smile to come onto her face. If Beast Boy wasn't shocked by this, then the hug she pulled him into after the smile definitely short circuited a few areas of his brain. He couldn't even say anything as Raven hugged him softly. Beast Boy's guilt was being replaced with confusion.

After a moment, she pulled away. "Beast Boy, I don't want you to feel guilty for what the Beast did. Sure, I was shocked, and I got a little angry and said some stuff, but after I put in some time to think about it, I realized I was grateful to you both for what you told me. And I'm glad that he told me, even if you aren't." Raven said to him.

Beast Boy finally found his will to speak. "But... he told you that I was literally going to rape you every time I got horny." He said in a small voice.

Ironically, Raven laughed a little at that. Shocking him a little more. "Funny, I had the exact same thoughts at first. It took a scolding from my emoticlones to realize how wrong I was though."

Beast Boy was confused, and Raven was able to sense it. She pulled back farther, so she could look him in the eye. "Let me ask this Beast Boy, and answer me truthfully. Would you ever truly, under your own willpower, rape me, or anyone else?"

Beast Boy looked shocked. "No! Of course not! I would never want to do that to you, or anyone else!" He said to her in a shocked voice.

"So when you go into heat, would you really be in control of yourself?" She asked him.

Beast Boy was about to say yes, when he realized what she had said. He glumly shook his head as he tried to look away out of shame. But her hand was back on his chin, keeping him looking right at her.

"It's okay Beast Boy… can I ask you one more thing, if that is alright with you?" She asked in a careful monotone. Beast Boy could only nod his head, as he didn't want to speak.

"I know you still feel guilty for what the Beast said, but I need to ask you this as well. Would you rather have not told me about this problem, and let me figure it out on my own when you did go into heat?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy blinked, as he imagined the two scenarios going on in his mind. One was of a Raven who knew what was happening, and had taken the proper precautions to restrict him and stay away. While the other was of a scared Raven who had no clue what he was doing. He shuddered on the inside, as he felt his stomach twisting into knots. That Raven he was forcing himself onto looked so scared, and helpless.

"I… would rather… you had known beforehand Rae…" He was barely able to say. As the image being shown in his mind disgusted him.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"What's wrong with me?" Beast Boy said to himself.

"Why would you ask that?" Raven asked back, a little perturbed at the question.

He sighed, as he put a hand through his hair. "Well, ever since we left the Tower… I don't know, it's like nothing can really go right. We keep on arguing… we get on each other's last nerves… I can't stop doing or saying anything that pisses you off… ... on the team, all I had to do was be the immature jokester… the person who always had something to say to ease a tense situation… sure, I annoyed you a little now and then… but now… I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do anymore… when all of it seems to piss you off in one way or another... I can't help but feel that you hate me now that you're stuck with me 24/7."

Raven closed her eyes, as if she was deep in thought. Finally, after a couple moments, she opened them to look into his. "I don't hate you Beast Boy… I just don't understand you."

Beast Boy looked at her oddly. So she elaborated. "I'll admit, I always thought that you were rather annoying back at the Tower. With your lame jokes, your immaturity, your seemingly lack of brains and all that. Heck, annoying would be an understatement to what you did back then." Beast Boy heard her pause, so he assumed the worst.

"But then, I've found out a few things about you since then too. Like the fact that you seem to have enhanced senses in your human form. Something that I've been wanting to ask you about for quite some time actually."

Beast Boy glumly nodded her head at her. So she decided to continue.

"And for someone who acted so stupid before, you actually seem to know how to take order in a situation. Otherwise, we would have never gotten out of that Tower in the first place. It's like the past week, I've been learning more and more about you. And I can't really handle some of it… the fact that you can be mature and dare I say leader like at times is one thing… that going into heat thing being another one." She said in a small tone to herself at the end.

"That is a really big understatement right there Rae." Beast Boy said as he finally chuckled to himself. Raven gave a harsh glare at him, while on the inside, she was secretly smiling. This was a glimpse of the Beast Boy she knew. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh a little more, before he went silent.

"So… you don't really know anything about me, other than the way I acted on the team, don't you?" Beast Boy said to Raven. Who nodded her head.

"And everything I keep on learning, just keeps on leaving me more and more confused. And I'm not sure how to react when I'm confused." Raven said back to him.

Beast Boy thought on it a little. "How about we start over."

Raven looked at him oddly. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled a little at last. "All we really know about each other is from our time together in the Tower, or when we were out on missions. Where we were surrounded by others and expected to do stuff. Out here, all alone, we're bound to act differently than before. Since now we have the freedom to do things we never did before. And learn stuff about each other that we never knew about... So how about we start from the beginning again. Back at square one with each other."

Raven thought on it a little, and actually found sense in his idea. "Alright, I guess doing that could help with me avoiding any more dangerous explosions of anger in the future." She said to him.

His smile grew a little more, as he put his hand in front of him. He knew the perfect way to start then.

"Name's Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy of the Doom Patrol, nice to meet you."

' _Garfield, eh… I am so getting a lot of mileage out of this one.'_ Raven thought a little evilly, as she took his hand with her own. "Raven, nice to meet you Garfield."

Beast Boy looked at her weirdly, and Raven thought it was because of the use of his real name. "Don't you have a last name Raven?" He asked after a moment.

Raven had a straight face. "The monks of Azarath gave me that name, I never really did receive a last name from them."

Beast Boy looked at her sadly. "You're saying that not even your own mother gave you a name?" He asked.

Raven's face became a little harsh, and Beast Boy put his hands up for calm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to press. New stuff, remember?"

Raven took in a deep breath, and calmed herself down. "Maybe some other time… Garfield." Saying the name, despite it being new, felt so easy to do now.

Beast Boy actually smiled at her, glad she hadn't teased him about his name… yet. "Yeah, let's just try to get along for now. We can learn more about each other later."

Raven smiled a little at that. As silence came between the two.

Suddenly, two enormous whale calls filled the air.

Both of them looked down at their abdomens where the sounds came from. It was almost like they were saying 'Congratulations, you two have finally made up, now will somebody please feed us!'

Beast Boy and Raven shared a chuckle. "It's almost like they're trying to tell us something." Beast Boy joked, Raven gave another small chuckle at that, as they went and got their separate meals ready. With Beast Boy being in mild shock that he had made her laugh.

Again.

In the room itself, there was no longer an air of hostility, or mystery, or anything of the sort. Rather, it seemed to finally be filled with a sense of calm. Now that the guilt from before had been erased.

As the two ate their meal together, and made small talk with each other, they knew there was bound to be more fights later on. More things that the other simply couldn't believe about their companion. Who knows, maybe they might even have a fight bigger than what happened over his heat problem. Who knew just what they would learn about the other while they were together.

But now, they knew they would make it. Now that they were no longer thinking of themselves as Titans.

Rather, they were finally, and truly thinking of each other, as friends. As plain old Garfield and Raven. On the run from the Justice League and their former friends. And they were going to fight through it all together.

After they had ate, and despite the two having just woken up, both were still tired from the events from before. Beast Boy let out a small yawn. "Well Rae, looks like I'm going to hit the hay." Beast Boy said, as he started to walk to the door.

Raven almost felt sad to see him go out. Now that she thought about it, Beast Boy wasn't really that big of a pest really. He had even shown a hint of his intelligence when they had been eating. She didn't really want him to leave... ' _Azar, what am I thinking?! It's just a small little crush, I'm sure I can live without seeing him for one night…'_ Raven thought to herself. Besides, she could also be feeling bad about how she still didn't ask him some questions. Maybe her crush didn't even have anything to do with her line of thinking.

"Whoa! Where the hell are we!" Beast Boy said as he suddenly slammed the door shut. Raven looked at him weirdly from her bed, why hadn't he gone outside, and why was he shaking?

Raven checked his emotions, and there was no longer any fear. Rather, his body was starting to work overtime in the heating system, as if…

Raven used her powers to open the door again, and looked out to see a massive blizzard. Beast Boy instantly screamed at the cold gust of wind that hit him again, before he slammed the door shut. Within seconds, he was in front of the fire, shivering like an icicle.

"Isn't it February?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain how we ended up in the middle of a massive blizzard!" Beast Boy chattered through his teeth. His body was still trying to get used to the very sudden temperature change. Neither seemed to find it weird how their pocket home was in the middle of a massive blizzard.

"Now where the hell am I supposed to sleep!?" Beast Boy yelled in frustration.

Raven was about to sarcastically reply that he could change into a polar bear. When a seemingly random thought hit her. "You could sleep on the floor as a kitten again… if you wanted."

Beast Boy looked up at her weirdly. "Really?"

Raven just looked at him flatly. "If you can behave yourself, then yes. One wrong move though-" Raven started to say.

"And you'll throw me out into the cold dark storm." Beast Boy finished for her in a sarcastic tone. Raven's face took on a thoughtful look.

"Nah, I think I'd just send you to the third pit of hell. It'd be a lot warmer than it is out there… you'd also be able to meet a few of the punished souls of the dead while you were there too if you wanted..." Raven said, almost as if to herself.

Beast Boy's face took on a look of fear. And Raven chuckled lightly at him. "I'll think of something Beast Boy, I'd rather not send you out to either place."

Beast Boy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Alright." He said in relief.

Raven used her powers to set a pillow on the ground at the foot of the bed. She then looked flatly at him. "Remember Beast Boy, one wrong move, and this will never happen again." Raven said to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Beast Boy said in a childish voice. He was about to morph into a kitten again, when he realized he still had one last thing to say.

"Oh, and Rae." Raven glared from underneath her comforter at the nickname.

"Thanks… for you know… saving my life out there against those two…" He said in a small voice this time.

Raven's glare softened. "And thank you for saving mine... and I'm sorry that I threw you into a tree." She said in a timid voice.

Beast Boy smiled, before he finally morphed into a kitten and jumped onto the pillow she had put on the floor. He curled up on top of it, as he stuck his small claws in a couple times to fluff it out. He felt good and full, and he wanted to sleep for a whole moon if it was possible. Just before he settled in though, he heard Raven's breathing slow, and within minutes, the kitten knew she was asleep.

Beast Boy quietly climbed onto the foot of the bed, a task that seemed gargantuan to the small kitten. But was still done within a minute of hearing the sound. The bright green eyes of the kitten looked up from the foot of the bed, past the lump that was Raven's body, all the way to her face.

As it watched, a small smile came onto her pale sleeping face. The same smile it saw while she had been meditating.

The kitten sighed in content to itself. ' _What I'd do to see that smile every day… it's only a crush though.'_ It added as an afterthought. Even though as it thought it, there seemed to be less force being put behind the thought.

The kitten gazed at Raven for a few seconds more, before it hopped back onto it's pillow. And fell into a deep content sleep.

The Beast was deep in his master's mind. Smiling at the sight he had witnessed today. He let out a nostalgic sigh of his own.

' **Now that Garfield, is what I call a step in the right direction towards our future mate.'**

What neither seemed to realize as they fell into a deep sleep that night was that during the course of their whole encounter, despite what had happened, not one item, besides the pouch, had been hurled by Raven's powers. She had expressed herself a little more, and nothing bad had happened.

Sure, she would be back to normal in the morning. And she would likely do some more meditation to keep herself calm. She might not have that small smile on her face. She might even try to keep her emotions at bay again. But needless to say, the memory of this encounter would stick out to her own emoticlones over the next several weeks.

Raven could allow herself to feel. If to feel meant only the throwing of random items. And not large buildings and the world.

It seemed like Raven had found the person who could finally lead her out of her shell afterall.

* * *

 _One day after the fight_

 **Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…**

Artemis sat in a chair, next to the white cot that was holding up a severely injured Wally. Artemis had her hands over the cast that covered his hand.

Wally had a cast on both of his arms, one of his legs, and a tight bandage over his chest. He also had a contraption set over his nose to set the broken bones in place. In the areas that weren't covered, you could clearly see black and purple bruises from the many things he had hit, or been hit with. It was hard to believe that Rage had even tried to heal him. He still looked so broken.

Not that they knew of course. Well, one was thinking on it.

Earlier, Artemis had awoken about an hour after being knocked out about ten miles outside of Central City. She had been confused as to how she had gotten there, but hadn't had much time to reflect on it when she had found Wally's beaten body on the ground next to her. She had immediately called in for help, and Flash had answered the call, since he had stopped in Central City to resupply. The two of them together had gotten Kid Flash to a Zeta Tube, and from there, the Young Justice medlab.

They would have used the Titan's medlab, but it wasn't as advanced as the Cave's. Plus, someone had another reason why she didn't want to go back to stay in the Titan's Tower.

If Flash had wanted to question why Artemis had brought him there to heal, instead of at Titan's Tower, he hadn't shown it. It was only after he had gotten Wally as fixed up as he could that he went back out again. Intent on meeting up with Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan at the original site where the fight had happened.

He would phone in hours later, telling Artemis that there was no trace of them. But Artemis had barely responded to it. And Flash had hung up after he had been done telling her what he had found. Which had been close to nothing.

Now, Artemis was one of three people in the room. The second person being Wally, who was unconscious from his injuries. And the third being Red Tornado, the team's caretaker, and the member of the Justice League who she was giving her briefing to.

"Artemis, do you know how the two fugitives Beast Boy and Raven were able to get away from the two of you?" The red robot asked her in a robotic voice.

Artemis shook her head as she continued to gaze at Wally.

"Do you know how they were able to injure Wally so severely? When his speed should have far outpaced theirs. Yet you remained uninjured, besides a mild concussion." Red Tornado asked, despite her icy demeanor.

Again, Artemis just shook her head.

"Can you tell me if you found out where the two were hiding beforehand? Or where their next hideout may be?" Red Tornado asked.

Another shake of the head.

"Were there any weaknesses that you two discovered while fighting them?"

Shake of the head.

"Any secret disguises or transformations that we should know about?"

Shake of the head. Red Tornado paused, before he said his next words.

"Were you the one responsible for the state of your boyfriend's injuries?"

Artemis slammed her hand on the railing of the cot. "How the hell would I be responsible for this!?" Artemis shouted at the red robot, as she pointed her fist to her unconscious boyfriend.

Red Tornado's face remained the same. "Sorry, I was only trying something to get a reaction out of you that wasn't a simple shake of the head." Red Tornado said in the same voice to her.

Artemis breathed in and out really heavily for a few seconds, before she calmed down. "I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel this was my fault." She said, before she looked back to her boyfriend again, and tears fell from her eyes. "I was knocked out in the middle of the fight, so I didn't get a chance to save him from whatever did this…" Red Tornado saw her tears.

"I am sorry if I made you upset. But I must ask, do you want to be sent back out into the field to find them?" He asked.

Artemis shook her head at him. Red Tornado got as close to confused as a robot could get. "Are you sure? My databases have shown me how fond you were of capturing the demoness in the past in your searches."

Artemis again shook her head as she gazed down at Wally. Red Tornado turned away. "Okay then, I will give you two some time to recover. But I will expect a full debriefing from you and Kid Flash soon after he awakes." With that, Red Tornado walked out of the med bay.

After Artemis heard his footsteps recede away, she finally collapsed into a fit of tears as she let her face gently fall onto Wally's chest. Even as she did this, random thoughts filled her mind of what she had learned earlier.

The Justice League had searched the surrounding area of their fight for where the two could have been hiding. But they had found no evidence, besides a destroyed tree, and an imprint of something large and square in the space beside it. They had also found traces of latex with some unknown chemical all over the tree, but they couldn't identify what it was to. They were still going over it, but were having no luck identifying what it could have been.

Artemis had, of course, received a scolding from Robin via communicator earlier. For one, not calling in on Miss Martian's mental link when they found Beast Boy and Raven, and two, letting the two of them get away. His lecture to her had lasted hours, and when he finally did hang up, Artemis had thrown her communicator at a wall.

Although truth be told, she was kind of glad she hadn't caught them, despite what had happened. Artemis felt more of her tears fall as she realized just how much Robin had been brainwashed of his two former teammates. Family even, as he had said to her back in the Tower. Starfire was even worse, and Artemis couldn't help but feel how their relationship was so fake. Even Cyborg, though he seemed the most unchanged, was as fake as she had been. To even mention one name or the other brought a scowl on his face.

Artemis wished that she knew who had manipulated her mind. Even though she had been aware of it, it hadn't been until Wally had mentioned her family that her mind had finally recognized it. She hadn't been under anyone's control, per say, she had only been manipulated into a line of thinking. And she still wasn't sure who had even done it to her. Or how many other members of her team were now compromised.

Artemis wondered what the best course of action would be now. Wally was going to be out for two weeks, even with his advanced healing abilities helping him to heal. And that was if he were to wake up in that time, as his mind was now in a coma.

One of the more peculiar things Artemis had learned while she and Flash had been checking for internal injuries was that he had had locations in his body where several life threatening injuries should have been. Like an area that suggested a punctured lung, an area where bone had cut the main artery in his leg and one of his arms, heck, with the way his right arm had been so shattered, he should have never been able to use it again without one extensive surgery.

Yet, they weren't there. Instead, they looked to have been healed up. Or healed up to the point where these life threatening and crippling injuries wouldn't be problematic in the future. Something that further cemented into the young archer's mind a theory she had been going over ever since Wally had finally snapped her out of the haze she had been in.

She knew for certain that the original three Titans were under it. Albeit, a much more powerful form than she had been. Which was why she refused to see them now. Which was why she was here in the cave, instead of at the Tower, where her old gang still met up.

Artemis then remembered the new set of Titans that had came in the morning before she and Wally had left. How a group of five had said they were from Titans East. Wherever that was supposed to be. The other two had been even more unfamiliar.

One had looked a lot like a bull with his appearance, while the other had been this blonde riding on a boulder. She couldn't really place the two's names. She just knew that Robin had welcomed the two as Titans.

Artemis couldn't help but wonder if they had now been manipulated like she had been.

In her mind, she now had several options. She could either A. Have both her and Wally stay on the team, and help in hunting down two people who she now knew were innocent. B. She could request to join with some of the Justice Leaguer's in finding the missing demon army offworld. C. Try to expose to the Justice League that she had been manipulated mentally by someone… though she didn't know who.

Or D. Go through with her and Wally's original plan before the end of the world. And go into retirement so they could stay in college full-time.

' _Two weeks, that's how long I'll give myself to make this choice.'_ Artemis thought to herself.

The last choice held the most merit to her. There was only one thing keeping her from making it.

' _If me and Wally were to go into retirement, would that stop the mystery someone from before from coming and manipulating me again?'_

Fortunately, at that thought, Wally's heart rate started to pick up, indicating he was coming out of the coma. Artemis finally smiled for the first time that day. She didn't have to wait two weeks for him to wake up afterall.

' _Well, at least whatever happens, I can count on Wally being there to support me.'_

* * *

 _Watchtower, one week after the short rise of Trigon_

The Man of Steel was finally waking up. His eyelids opened, revealing pupils as light blue as a clear sky.

His brain was working overtime, accessing his body for any injuries. He found none though, and then he looked around himself. Expecting to see the burned land that now signified Rann.

He was a little shocked to see that he was in the white healing chamber of the WatchTower. There were several other white cots around him, and the room was filled with a pulsing light. It was here where the Leaguer's would be put in case of severe injuries, and things of that nature. It could heal most anything short of death just by resting in there if they didn't have a healing factor, except diseases.

Many a Leaguer had wished for that part for when the Common Cold would hit them all. Somehow, the slippery virus had even managed to find its way into the WatchTower.

Then he realized, he was in the Watchtower! Rann had been destroyed! He had to go and warn everyone!

His body started to rise from the cot he was lying on, when a black gloved hand pushed him back. Superman's eyes followed the hand up to a blonde haired woman, who was calmly looking down at him.

"Dinah, I need-" Superman said in a scratchy voice. Before he started to cough.

"What you need is more rest Clark. You're lucky Batman sent Oliver when he did. Otherwise who knows what state you would have been in when we found you." Black Canary said, as she pushed Superman the rest of the way down onto the cot.

His strong hand suddenly gripped hers. "I need to tell the Bruce… what I found… _cough cough,_ on Rann." Superman said, in a commanding voice.

"We know Clark, Rann got overran by a large fire demon horde. It was completely destroyed. We have league members out searching for the demon horde as we speak. You don't have to worry about it or-" Black Canary had started to say. When Superman's eyes widened.

"No! You can't have League members searching out for that horde! That's suicide!" Superman yelled in fear, before a severe fit of coughing overtook him. Black Canary looked down at him confused.

"It's not like we're going to engage it head on. Not after we saw what it did to you Clark. We're just trying to find it and track it." Black Canary said to him.

Superman tried to steady his breathing. "Dinah, you don't understand. This isn't just some big horde I took on. What we faced with the other hordes were minor compared to what I found."

Black Canary looked at him confused. As Superman took a steady breath. "On those other planets, there might have been a lot of them we had to face Dinah… but on Rann… it was like all those we had faced up till then were mere scouting parties."

Black Canary's eyes started to widen. "But I faced a horde of about five hundred thousand with the warlords of Okaara." She said in a stunned voice, before a long silence came. "How much more?" She finally did ask.

Superman could only sadly shake his head. "Dinah... I lost count on Rann... but to my eyes, and my x-ray vision, there appeared to be several billion in that horde... probably even more."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, ain't I just a sucker for fluff and cliffhangers.**

 **Raven and Beast Boy have made up, and are finally moving on from their time as Titans. But now things are starting to become a little more interesting. Will Raven ever tease Beast Boy about his real name? Will Raven open up to Beast Boy about her past? Will things be interesting when Beast Boy goes into heat?**

 **Let's not forget, mind manipulation? Who could possibly be behind that with Artemis? Was it actually Zatanna? Could it have been someone else? How many other people could have possibly been victim to it? And let's not forget the biggest question of them all.**

 **Where in the vast expanse of the universe is that demon horde?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	16. Ch Fifteen: Stankball Got Your Tongue

**Nothing much to say, except I think this is my favorite chapter title of them all. Also, we reached one hundred followers! Yes! Next milestone is 100 favorites!**

 **Enjoy the chapter readers!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV:** Yep, Starfire would say that I believe. Raven opens up a little this chapter, just so you know. And I'm still debating on how she'll tease him about the name. I mainly included it since that was her reaction in the show. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Nice guess Foamy.

 **Thedas743:** I'd say your thinking is right on the dot there. I wonder what it is you will try to guess… enjoy the chapter!

 **swemanD47:** Yep, Artemis realizes it now. I wonder just how many of the others are being manipulated though? Enjoy the chapter!

 **NATSUxERZA** **123456:** Cyborg is under her personal control, Artemis was merely manipulated. And Miss Martian likely isn't, since any form of mind control or manipulation on her is almost guaranteed to fail. Ah, I see now. Changing parts of Beast Boy's own body. I might introduce that soon, since he can do it in the comics. Enjoy the chapter dude!... or dudette?

 **HornedGoddess:** Yep, finally gave them some time together :). And I'm kind of happy that she is back to. Now she is an unknown for what I want her to do later. Enjoy the chapter!

 **RPGPersona:** You probably do, that sentence didn't end with a question mark (LOL). Yep, finally had Raven think it through for once. She is definitely making progress. I think you might kind of recognize where I had Rage teleport the shelter. You are on the right track with your guess on who brought back a restored Terra. Who is manipulating the others in the group? And just how far does his/her hand reach? If only the demons were there. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Azarath Cat:** Well, I wrote more :). I'm glad you appreciate the explanation! I'm willing to answer any questions anyone has! As to the team up, we'll see. Enjoy the chapter!

 **JP-Ryder:** Zatanna is indeed part of it, but I suggest you try digging up more suspects. Those last two on the list are pretty much overused to me. So the other villain is someone else. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **CyberKoby:** I guess that's up to you readers to decide where the horde is. I haven't planned that far ahead yet to be honest… and how they'll fight it, well, that is something I do have planned. Enjoy the chapter!

 **bearhow:** Eh, it doesn't have Raven, but for a superhero show, it isn't that bad. Kind of makes me think of the Teen Titans at times. They just have to introduce Raven and Starfire in Season Three when Netflix is allowed to release it. Cross your fingers… and enjoy the chapter!

 **Bluedog197:** I actually answer where they are at this chapter :). I think you might like where they ended up teleporting to. Stop the hunting and fighting to talk, pbth! Where's the story in that! Hope you enjoy the chapter man!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _5 more fans, 7 more follows (Total: 86 fans, 101 follows) (Yeah, we did it!)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _September 24, 2016 10:30 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Yo man, this first rate author don't own me or any of this. So chill, and lay off my buddy Al for me. (From, Cyborg)_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:** _Stankball Got Your Tongue_

* * *

It was day four from the time that Beast Boy and Raven had made up. Approximately nine to ten days since Trigon had been banished. And about eight days since their spat with the Justice League officially started.

The blizzard outside had stopped sometime on Day Two, but it had been because the temperature had dropped to almost -20. It was too cold for any clouds to even form, so no more snow fell from a clear blue sky.

However, since it was still very cold out, and since they had found they were now in the middle of Nunavut (Northern Province of Canada, right by the Hudson Bay) thanks to a GPS locator in Beast Boy's tablet, the two had been stuck staying indoors with each other. Not even daring to open the door to enjoy the beauty nature had to offer and risk letting out some of their precious warm air. They also wondered how the hell they had been teleported a few thousand miles north, but couldn't really guess why. For now though, they chose not to dwell on it.

Now you might think things would be pretty bad since they were around each other almost 24/7, but surprisingly, it wasn't.

Things had actually been pretty calm between them, despite having to be in each other's presences all day. This was mainly because Raven had a boundless supply of books to read in her pouch. And because Beast Boy's tablet held so many different games, comics, etc on it, that he was able to keep himself busy when Raven was reading or meditating. Sometimes, he even took out his drawing book and added a random drawing to it. He didn't dare taking it out though until he was sure Raven wasn't paying any attention to him whatsoever. Since he found himself mainly drawing about her as of late.

Any talking that did happen between them, mainly occurred at meal times, which they tried to do at least twice a day. They didn't really talk about much, just about small things really. Nothing important, but still conversation worthy. Like what was the weirdest superpower one had ever seen, or their favorite kind of movie/book. Stuff like that.

They also tried to train each other inside the pocket home, so as to not lose their edge should a battle happen again. There were other foes they'd have to face eventually, other than a speedster and an archer after all. For all they knew, Superman could come crashing in through the roof. So for at least an hour each day, the two would train each other in the small space of the room.

Overall, things were pretty normal in the pocket home. With the two now getting along somewhat. It even looked like today was going to be another normal day too…

"GARFIELD!"

Well… I stand corrected.

"Yes mama?" Beast Boy said in a teasing voice. Despite how red with suppressed anger Raven already was.

"Can you guess what I found on the ground in the bathroom again this morning!?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

Beast Boy put his hand to his chin in mock thought. "Did I accidentally drop some toothpaste on the ground again?" He said in a sing song tone, as he decided to toy with her.

Raven's face looked on the verge of the four eyed glare, as something encased in black appeared behind her back. "You know damn well that these things aren't toothpaste Garfield!"

Beast Boy decided to play with her some more. Despite the death factor involved. He leaned in close, mockingly examining the item her powers were holding. "I'm sorry Raven, I thought you knew guys loved to change out of their clothes once in awhile. You wouldn't want a smelly Beast on your hands now, would you?" He asked in a fake confused voice.

White hot steam blasted out of Raven's ears. "Yes, normally I would appreciate that Gar. But this is the third time I've found your stinky boxers on the floor of my bathroom this week!"

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Awwww, you've been keeping track of my undergarments for me Rae. How could I ever repay you?" He said in a sugar laced tone to her.

Raven's face was now red, for a completely different reason. She turned away, but she didn't raise her hood up. "You know what I meant Gar! You keep on leaving your clothes on the floor of my bathroom! And I have to keep on picking them up!"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well I'm sorry Raven, but Chrome Butt didn't exactly install a washer and dryer to this thing. So I really have no other place to put it other than the pile by me here. And I know how much you hate for me to make messes." He said sarcastically, as his eyes traveled to the other pile across the room that consisted of her own leotards.

Raven sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, I guess I did say that. But can't you just put them somewhere else other than the bathroom? Like in the fire so that smell goes away!"

Beast Boy thought about his response for a second or two. Wondering if the risk of death would be worth it. He got no protest from his Beast, so he decided to say it. "Are you telling me you want the two of us to prance around in here naked soon?"

Raven turned around, her face completely shocked and beet red. Beast Boy was smiling innocently at her, even as the book Raven had been reading on her bed flew into a wall from her powers.

"WHAT!?"

He continued to smile innocently as he scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, you are asking me to throw my smelly clothes into the fire. I could very well ask the same for you Rae, since you have your own pile growing over there."

Beast Boy was unaware of the thoughts going through her mind. The main one being a certain time back in the Tower… and the second being a certain shower incident... hehehe…

' _Hmmm, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea.'_ A voice thought in Raven's mind. There were many other voices just like it.

' _Gah!'_ Was the only response she was able to give.

"Um… Rae, are you there? You actually don't want the two of us to walk around naked here, do you?" He asked. Was that a hopeful tone in his voice?

Raven's face finally became deadpan again. "No, I'd just rather you didn't try to stink up my home while you stay here Gar."

Beast Boy sighed in relief, or regret, it was hard to tell. "Fine, same for you then, but then where are we supposed to put them if we have nowhere to put them?"

Raven threw the boxers at his face with her powers, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Right next to the small pile he had of his laundry growing in the corner of her room. An idea suddenly came to his mind when he saw it. Beast Boy smiled evilly to himself.

"I don't care where you put them, as long as I can't smell it Garfield." Raven said, as she turned around to go back into her bathroom. She still had a shower to take after all. Now that there was no death trap in the way.

A small something hit her in the back of her head. Raven felt it fall into her hood, but she couldn't tell what it had been. She put her hand behind her hand to grab it, and found it had been a pair of green socks. And boy did these smell, as her face took on a slight green tinge. Where had they come from? After a second, the green suddenly stuck out to her.

' _Oh no he didn't!'_ Raven thought in absolute rage to herself as she turned around. Ready to tear the green changeling a new one.

 _ **Smack!**_

"STANKBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Beast Boy shouted in a commentator's voice, as the purple, black, and green odor misshapen lump of clothes hit Raven in the face. "NOW THAT HAS GOT TO SMELL FOLKS! POINT, BB!" Beast Boy shouted, as he started to do a victory dance. All while chanting, "Go Garfield! Go Garfield! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!..."

The ball very slowly, and comically, peeled off of Raven's face. Now you'd think she'd be pissed off at him and all for what he had done and all. Or that she'd be gagging from the horrible stench or something. But surprisingly, the four eyes were two normal amethyst ones. And instead of a scowl on her face, there was an evil smile.

' _Fine. If that's what he wants to play, by hell he is really going to really learn how to play!'_

Beast Boy eventually stopped dancing, as he realized he was being met with silence. He had turned away from Rae during his victory dance. "Um Rae, you're not mad… are you?" He asked, as he turned back to where she had been. Only to see no one there anymore. His eyes widened, where had she went? He hadn't crossed the line this time, hadn't he?

 _ **Smack! Thwap! Kathwack!**_

Before he could react, he was hit with three balls of his clothes all at once. One in the head, one in the gut, and one right between his shoulder blades. His nose instantly took in the smell, and he almost passed out.

A slightly upbeat monotonous voice filled the air to the other side. "And that's three points for Raven of Azarath. Looks like BB of Earth has finally met his match." Raven said, even as she made two more stank balls from her own leotards, and one more from the remains of both their piles. She still had the small evil smile on her face.

Beast Boy finally saw her off to the side, and he had an evil smile of his own. "Oh, it is so on like Donkey Kong! Let the extreme lightning round of Stankball begin!" He shouted, before he morphed into a gorilla holding two of the balls from off the floor. He roared in challenge at her as he threw them both.

Thus came an epic face off of the best game of Stankball that anyone had ever played…

Which involved a one sided smack down on Beast Boy's part.

Beast Boy, he did the best he could in the given situation. Sure he was able to morph into any animal he wanted and all that. He could morph into the smallest of forms to dodge, and then turn into animals capable of throwing stuff at over 100 mph. Against anyone else, he could have easily won.

But the simple factor of the entire equation was that he facing a half-demoness with magic powers. Meaning she could teleport, catch his balls with her own powers, freeze him in place, etc. She could even open a portal for a stankball he threw, and open another right in front of his face.

If he thought Cyborg had cheated before in their games, then Raven was absolutely hacking his favorite pastime.

Raven used her magic to pin his monkey body in place for the fifth time, as two stankballs hit him in the face once again. Followed by another hitting his chest. He morphed back into himself, gagging at the stench of his and Raven's clothes. His eyes were slightly watering, as his nose was begging for mercy.

"C'mon Rae! This isn't fair!" Beast Boy said in despair, as he rocketed a stankball made from her leotards at her in human form. Her hand raised up in front of her and she rolled her eyes, almost as if she was bored, as her black magic covered it and sent it back at him.

Beast Boy eeped as he changed into a cat to dodge the projectile. Then he felt Raven's magic wrap around him again! The stank ball he had just dodged, came right back around and hit him in the face! With three more right after it! Again!

The stench of the past ten or so days was filling Beast Boy's sensitive nose all the way to the brim. And he wasn't able to stand the beating he was receiving anymore. He morphed back into himself, his hands up in a gesture of mercy.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give up, okay! Mercy!" Beast Boy pleaded as Raven continued to pelt him over and over with all six of the stankballs the two had made. Raven had a bigger than normal smile on her face. Even though Beast Boy was pleading for her to stop, she could sense the happiness coming off him. And it was making her happy in return, even though it was dangerous to be happy. But all the teachings of the monks were in the back of her mind. So she didn't care for the moment.

"Raeeeeeeee!" Beast Boy said in a childish voice. Even though by now he was laughing at the amount of fun they were having.

"Are you ever going to fling your dirty smelly socks at me again Beast Boy? Or do I have to keep on hitting you with mine so you get my point." Raven said in a mocking gravelly tone. Even as a ball made from her own smelly socks hit him in the face over and over again.

"No! No! I promise! I- Ack! (Stankball in the mouth) AUGHHHHHHHH! Holy crap! This tastes disgusting! And I thought I had bad feet!" Beast Boy yelled, while he started to wipe off his tongue with his hands. Which only made it worse on his part since they had held all the stankballs. He was absolutely gagging now as he clutched comically at his throat. The stankballs had stopped their assault for some reason, yet he couldn't register it at the horrible taste in his mouth.

Then he heard it.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA!...**

Raven finally laughed, not chuckles, but a nice belly aching laugh. Even though it was gravelly like her voice, it made Beast Boy stop in shock as he stared at her. His mind was in the gutter. His tongue no longer mattered. ' _Did Rae just… by golly... Raven just laughed! I got Raven to laugh! I made Rae laugh!'_ His mind felt like it was in overload just thinking that he had gotten Raven to laugh. He was feeling so happy...

But then, the stankball that had been made up of his uniforms floated into the air again. Before it was suddenly shredded by Raven's powers. Raven's laughter came to an abrupt halt right after that. Beast Boy saw a strange look pass by her face, before she finally turned away and lifted her hood up. It had been the first time since they had made up that she covered her face.

Even though his uniforms had just been shredded, Beast Boy was looking at her confused. ' _Why did she suddenly stop? Wasn't she enjoying herself just now?'_ It seemed like the loss of four of his uniforms did nothing to phase him in the slightest.

Raven's voice was monotonic again. "I'm going to take a shower now. I suggest you do the same Garfield. You kind of stink." Was all she said, before she walked into the bathroom.

Beast Boy stood in his spot for a moment more, before he sat down on the clothes strewn ground. ' _Dude… what the hell just happened? First she was laughing, and now she's… herself?'_

Twenty minutes later, he still didn't have an answer. Raven let him in to use the shower, and she had seemed normal when she did it. But she still had her hood up, and Beast Boy felt sad about that for some reason. Was it because she was uncomfortable with showing her face to him again?

As Beast Boy walked into the bathroom, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Raven was getting in the lotus position. Obviously getting ready for meditation. Beast Boy sighed to himself as he closed the door.

' _Man, why did she just… stop? I thought she was enjoying herself. I mean, I even got her to laugh! So why is she all cold and calm again!? Doesn't she like being happy!? It doesn't make any sense!'_

Even after his own shower, Beast Boy still didn't have an answer. And as Raven continued to meditate, he wondered if he would ever get an answer.

The day passed on slowly for him after that, as he tried to figure out what it could have been. He tried doing pushups on the ground to keep himself occupied mentally. This was followed by actually trying to read a book off his tablet, which he failed miserably in doing since he got bored staring at only words. He even tried bringing out his drawing book, but he couldn't get the urge to draw anything. So he had put it back into his belt only fifteen minutes after taking it out.

Raven was still above her bed meditating, even though it had been three hours since the game of Stankball. Beast Boy was trying to keep himself occupied now by playing a random game involving zombies on his tablet. But even killing large hordes with a chainsaw did little to distract his thoughts.

Finally, when Raven had stopped meditating after about six hours, the two of them were sitting down on the floor across from each other. Eating their meals which consisted of mashed potatoes with carrots. Again, a normal occurrence, besides the fact that neither of them were talking. Beast Boy was waiting for her to say something. Anything. Even a simple 'hi' or 'good evening' would have been better for him. Yet Raven stayed silent.

Finally, Beast Boy decided he was done trying wait for her to talk.

"Hey, Rae." He said.

She barely looked up from under her hood at him. Before she glanced back down at her food. Beast Boy gulped. "Do you mind telling me what happened earlier?" He asked.

Raven didn't even look up. "I lost control, simple as that." She said, before she continued eating. Beast Boy furrowed his eyes at her.

"You know that isn't what I meant Rae." Beast Boy snapped at her. Raven shrugged at his response.

"Then maybe you should try being a little more specific." She said sarcastically.

Beast Boy forced back a growl. "Alrighty then, I'll just get straight to the point just for you. Why are you suddenly all cold, silent, and emotionless now, when earlier you and me were having the funnest game of Stankball I've ever played!" Beast Boy yelled at the end.

Raven merely looked up with disinterest. "I don't do fun Beast Boy." She said, before she put another bite of food in her mouth.

Beast Boy actually did growl this time. Raven looked up from her food to see him glaring at her for once. That was certainly a change.

"To hell with that! I heard you plain as day Rae! I know a fun filled laugh when I hear it! And you, you laughed! Not chuckled, laughed! As if you actually were having fun!" He growled out.

Raven raised her left eyebrow at him. "So? It's not like it's going to happen again. So why make a big deal out of it?"

Beast Boy wanted to bang his head on something in frustration. He thought Raven was finally opening up a little, and now she was closed off again! To bad they had no table to eat on so he could bang his head on that.

"What I'm saying is that me and you had fun earlier! And now you're acting as if it never even happened! I thought you were actually enjoying yourself for once-"

Raven's hood finally fell back, Beast Boy stopped yelling as he saw the glare she was sending his way. "That's the problem Garfield. I'm not supposed to have fun. I'm not supposed to enjoy myself. I'm not supposed to… even feel anything." Her glare dropped at the end as she said feel.

Beast Boy lost his anger. As his face became saddened. "Why? Earlier had to be the most fun I've had in weeks… months even. So why was it not supposed to happen. Why can't you just feel more often?"

Raven let out a small sigh. "Beast Boy, you know whenever I feel, I lose control of myself. Even something small like having fun could potentially make me lose control and destroy the whole planet."

A loud outcry was heard in her mind, but she ignored it.

Beast Boy sighed as he rolled his eyes. "What about those other times though when you smiled at me? Or when you chuckled, or showed emotion in general? You didn't destroy the world then. Hell, you even cried once, and nothing so much as blew up." He pointed out.

"Those times were just lucky. And the world was ending anyways then. If the monks were still here, they would have berated me and locked me in my room for even risking people's lives like that. I'm not supposed to feel."

Beast Boy wanted to argue that, but then he sighed again. A question popped up in his mind. "These monks, were they the same ones that raised you?"

Raven thought about answering the question or not, but then decided why not. If it would get him to move past what happened earlier, then he would hopefully not bring it up again. Plus, despite what her cold exterior showed, she still felt that nagging crush at the back of her mind. As if it was urging her to talk and open up to the green boy. In the hope that he would likewise open up to her

"Yes, they were the ones who raised me." Raven answered monotonously. Beast Boy looked at her weirdly.

"And they raised you to not feel anything? As in... anything?" Beast Boy pressed.

Raven nodded her head. "Yes, like I said, it was to protect others from my powers. But it was more like they trained me not to feel. Not raised me. That job was left to Azar."

Beast Boy looked at her confused, so she elaborated. "I was taught how to meditate and focus on my center to keep from feeling by Azar Garfield. She was a kind woman who always tried to teach me what she could. But like when we had to train to fight a specific villain, it was the monks who trained me to not feel when I was put in a specific situation where an emotion came up. As in, they put me in spots where I would have to keep my center as my body would try to express itself."

Beast Boy looked back down at his half finished meal, as if in thought. Raven looked down to hers too, as she felt memories stir up in her mind. Now that she was talking again, she felt like talking about them now, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. Heck, she wasn't even sure if Beast Boy would want to hear about it or not.

The sound of a plate clattering on the floor made her look up to see Beast Boy looking at her. He had set his plate to the side, and was now focusing directly on her. "Can you tell me about it? How you ended up becoming… this?" He asked her.

She looked back at him confused, when she suddenly understood. She felt a gulp in her throat, and couldn't explain why she was suddenly nervous under his intense gaze. ' _Stupid freaking crush…'_ Her passive gaze kept her emotions hidden inside, as she tried to force them back.

"Well… you know how there are certain times when you can feel like you're so deep into an emotion? That you end up becoming it." Raven decided to ask, to see if Beast Boy could understand.

He nodded. "Of course."

Raven paused. "And I don't mean that it's a mixture of any emotions Gar. It has to be only one-" She started to say.

"Raven." Beast Boy cut her off. "I understand. You have to be in a situation where you only feel the one emotion. Like Happiness, or Bravery, Jealousy, or even Fear. And only one at a time."

Raven let out a breath, slightly grateful that he did understand. "Correct, and that was what the monks tried to do for me. Putting me through different situations until they found the one where the most of that one emotion would try to escape. So that way I could learn to suppress it when it was at its strongest."

Beast Boy nodded at that. "Okay, I guess I can understand. Meditation would only be able to do so much if you didn't have something to test it against."

Raven had to bite her lip to keep the smile back. "For example, the monks found out that when I'm in a beautiful forest all alone, that is when my body was trying to be the most happy. So one time, they left me there for a whole day, just to meditate all by myself…" Raven trailed off.

"Did it work?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head, almost as if she was sad. "No… I was still barely a child then… instead of meditating like Azar had taught me, I had ran around throughout that forest, doing nothing but laughing and having fun at how free I was… I even talked to a few animals… and I embraced my happiness."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Beast Boy said to her. A smile had lit his face at the thought of Raven being so carefree

Raven had to clench her fists. Talking about this part would be harder than she thought. "Beast Boy, I ran in a straight line all that day. So I never looked behind me once to see what was happening… not until the monks had found me… and had looked at me with disappointed faces."

Beast Boy stayed silent, not understanding.

"They were gazing in sadness behind me… When I looked behind myself, that forest, that beautiful pink forest, had been completely destroyed. My powers had left nothing untouched. All those beautiful proud animals I had talked to in my childish need, dead. So many rare plants, trees, even a weird floating strawberry, destroyed. All because I didn't try to keep my body unfeeling." Raven said in her cold dead voice.

Now Beast Boy was silent for a completely different reason altogether.

"From that day on, I was never left alone in a forest again. Not that I needed it… It only took me a few days after that to keep my center whenever my body wanted to feel Happy. Since I had been so horrified at what it had done. I have tried to stay away from forests ever since. Because of what happened before." Raven finished.

She was expecting Beast Boy to have turned away in horror after what she had said. She had murdered a lot of trees and animals after all. And he was an avid nature lover. But he was still staring right at her. Unspeaking for a little bit, as if he was thinking.

"Happy lived in a forest." He finally said.

Raven looked at him confused, so he elaborated. "When me and Cyborg went into your mind, we found Happy in a forest. There was a few animals I saw in the background. And I even saw that floating strawberry. Does that mean that your emoticlones realms represent the areas where you feel them the most? From the memories of the places you had to stay at?"

Raven nodded her head slightly at that, she was a little surprised he had caught on so quickly. Beast Boy thought to himself for a moment. "So why was Timid in a maze then?" He decided to ask next.

Raven had to take in a breath to calm herself before she answered. "Because in a maze, it is easy to get lost and alone if you don't know where you're going. The first time the monks placed me in a maze, I had had a bigger handle on my emotions then. Since I had seen what unleashing them could do. But after a while, when I got lost, I just felt so... scared… and the monks quickly found out in a maze is where I feel the most fear. So they had me stay in one for weeks on end having me wander in it until I could put a handle on my fear. They even had to enchant the walls so my powers wouldn't destroy them. And I didn't find the exit until I was in a state of complete calm."

' _Or in a dark forest. Those places are scary too.'_ Echoed in her mind. Beast Boy was having different thoughts though.

' _Indestructible walls, just like in her mind. I wonder if it also had that shocky ceiling. No wonder it was so scary to her.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, as if he were imagining her scenario. Being surrounded by high walls, unable to use your powers, no hope of ever finding the exit. He shivered, it had been almost too easy to imagine. A part of his past he hid perhaps? Or maybe from the trip he took into her mind?

His green eyes opened. "Okay… how about Brave? Or those other emotions I saw revolving around you?" He asked her. Now leaning forward so he could listen better.

Raven felt her cheeks heat up slightly at all his attention now obviously being on her. Yet, Raven found the words describing what she had gone through easy to say. Almost as if it was easy to talk to Beast Boy about her own upbringing. Or maybe it was the hope that he would talk about his. She didn't know. All she knew was that in mere moments she found herself talking about all her suppressed emotions. And how she came to suppress them.

"...And the one in the orange cloak that burped was Rude… I was placed in a landfill for both her and the brown cloaked one named Sloth for only a day… easiest ones I ever learned to suppress… the one in the glasses was Knowledge… I was placed in a library, and told to read until I could get through a whole story and not show any interest… that took so many months in which I read through almost the entire library... Brave had been in a Coliseum… it was here where I had to learn how to use my powers to fight without being passionate about it…" Raven said all this, and more. As she talked, it became easier and easier for her, as if she was taking a great weight off her back for each emoticlone she talked about.

Beast Boy hung on to her every word. He would nod his head every now and then. Or give a 'yes', a 'I understand', a simple 'dude', or silence whenever he imagined each scenario. Their food now sat to the side, forgotten as Raven told Beast Boy a part of herself that she had never told anyone else.

Finally, Raven ended on Affection. Describing the beach she had been left on in such detail, that Beast Boy was easily able to see it in his mind. Back then, her Affection had been for the world itself. Not to another boy, which Beast Boy had felt extremely grateful for for some reason. Even though he didn't ask, she added how she had never been allowed near other children, so she never had a chance to form a childhood crush. But she had fallen in love with the world on that beach.

Raven had just been about to continue after that, readying to explain the last thing the monks had tried to train her to suppress, when her tongue suddenly stopped. As if it had tied itself up in her mouth. Her mouth suddenly became dry, her skin paled, her eyes glazed over, her smile turned into a frown, and she almost fainted at the one memory that was suddenly coursing through her mind. Taking precedent over all the other ones. It was almost like Timid had taken control.

Beast Boy instantly look concerned. "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven bit her tongue to cut off a scream, and the pain inadvertently brought her back to reality somewhat. She saw Beast Boy staring at her in concern. Suddenly, his face was replaced by the one in her memory. The one that had been looking at her with such concern… before… before…

Her food blew up. The plate it had been on also levitated into the air. Making Beast Boy jump back. Raven had turned around, her body was slightly shaking as so many different emotions tried to pass through it at the memory. She thought she had been ready to talk about all of her upbringing with the monks. If only to help Beast Boy to understand her better.. But it turned out she wasn't as prepared for this last one as she had thought. Hell, she didn't know if she could ever talk about this one.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, when Raven brought her hand up in a gesture of silence. Beast Boy closed his mouth, waiting for her to recover from whatever had sparked in her memories. He could literally smell the fear that was coming off her.

' **Why is our mate so scared?'**

' _I'm not sure Beast.'_

After a long moment, Raven's plate gently returned to the ground. And when she turned around, she no longer looked pale, but there was still a look of fear hidden deep within her eyes.

"It's getting late Garfield." She said in a shaky monotone to him.

"But…" Beast Boy started to say. When he saw how tired she looked now. She must have used a lot of effort to calm herself down. He nodded his head. "Fine, but can we continue with this conversation tomorrow?"

Raven shuddered a little at that. Beast Boy backpedaled. "I mean, only if you want to Rae. I mean… ugh. If you're comfortable talking about it that is. It doesn't really matter if you want to talk to me about it or not."

Raven nodded her head at that. But her eyes seemed to be miles away. Living through another time. "Sure… tomorrow… we'll see."

With that, Raven walked over to her bed. Not even bothering to float, or take off her cloak as she fell asleep on top of the blankets. Beast Boy looked at her weirdly.

' _What is up with her?'_

' **Maybe it is her trying to suppress the memory of the past?'**

' _Well, yeah. I understand that Beast. I've had the same reaction before when an unpleasant memory came up. But not to the point where it frightened me like what it did to her._

' **Then maybe our mate has dealt with something far worse master.'**

Beast Boy shuddered at the thought. He and his Beast knew just how messed up his life had been. With the Justice League altercation just being the latest thing on it. But before that, he had been through so much, most of it he even refused to talk about. If Raven had gone through something worse…

' _Let's just try to wait till tomorrow Beast.'_

' **And if she isn't ready to talk about it master?'**

' _... Let's just wait until we have to deal with that hurdle.'_

The Beast stayed silent after that. And Beast Boy sighed as he turned into a kitten again. He bounded across the green carpet onto his pillow. Doing the same routine as before to fluff it up.

He curled up onto the pillow. Listening to the sound of Raven's slow breathing. Yet, he couldn't help but feel something was off. Like it was the calm before the storm or something. His whole body was tensed, as if something was supposed to happen, and his body had to be awake for it. Were they about to be attacked? Was something bad going to happen? Was he just feeling suspicious of what Raven hadn't said to him?

' _I must be imagining things.'_

The green kitten tried to relax as it fell asleep. But even on its short journey to dreamland, it didn't feel quite right. That feeling of tension never leaving as his body tried to rest. And within moments after he fell asleep, he was awoken by a loud scream.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Ha! Gotta love cliffhangers!**

 **So… can anyone guess what Raven must have been thinking about? And do you like the way I explain how her emoticlones realms came to be? I doubt people have thought about it that way before. But still, what memory would be bad enough that it could unbalance even Raven? Trigon is out of the picture now, so it has to be something else...**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	17. C Sixteen: My Most Suppressed Emoticlone

**Alright, just so you all know, this chapter gets a little dark. Just a little warning here for you guys. This is just the last thing I need to add to my theory of Raven learning to suppress her emotions. Most of you tried to guess it, and sad to say, most of you actually got it wrong. There is something much worse than confronting Rage. And there is a reason why you haven't seen me use this emoticlone specifically. Just having her act up now and then inside of two of them.**

 **So to those of you who like dark… enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Latisha McPeanuts:** You know, I really like it too when they chat with each other. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Twilight Sigma:** Well, don't forget to leave the reviews then Wyatt! Also, on a more serious note, hope you like this chapter ^_^.

 **Golem XIV:** We get soooooooo close this chapter, yet so far. Yes, I do have a chapter for that planned :), though I'm also dedicating a chapter to why he likes to draw. It will be the precursor to him opening up about his past. But first, we get some action! Enjoy the chapter!

 **httydmaster:** Well I'm glad you stumbled upon this fabulous work! Hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

 **alfred19:** Don't worry, we're closing up that rather gaping cliffhanger in this chapter here! We get to see what happened to Raven! I do have another chapter planned later though for Beast Boy opening up about himself though. Hope you enjoy the chapter, reader with a great imagination!

 **bearhow:** So sad to say that those three guesses weren't it. But the guess you sent in the PM was correct! Enjoy the chapter! And make sure you don't read this during General Conference!

 **NATSUxERZA 123456:** Ah, dude. Got it. And sorry, but it doesn't have anything to do with her mother. There's going to be a little more bonding this chapter as well... but next chapter, expect a heck of a lot of action!

 **Azarath Cat:** Kind of right, Rage does make an appearance. But the original emotion is not her, it is someone else. We'll see about the team up, or maybe something else.

 **RPGPersona:** Yep, Farenheit. Sorry, I should probably label that, since I'm American. We run on farenheit and miles here... And nope, no washer, no dryer. Makes for the perfect set up though if you ask me. Who wouldn't love a good old game of stankball. I think it would be Affection and Rage who would be the most vocal. I figure in reality, Raven would actually be the first to open up. Since most of her past is now known. But you do realize, that was how she was raised. It showed especially in the episode where she said she didn't do fear. She had to suppress everything, even the admittance of it! Sorry, you had your guess wrong. It was a good idea, but nope, I had this planned! Sorry, no tomorrow, this is happening now! Enjoy the chapter!

 **RocioRoth:** Don't worry, I have no plans of stopping! Here is the next chapter of my masterpiece!

 **Bluedog197:** Hi moose. Sorry man, but you got the wrong emoticlone here. It is not Rage, but someone else. Someone else I haven't even had shown throughout the story in Raven's mind. I have the reason for it here though in this wonderful chapter! Don't eat those snacks while you read it, because you might spit them out onto your phone when you read what she had to go through. But enough of that, enjoy the chapter man!

 **CyberKoby:** Nope, sorry, not Rage. Also, I had that theory in my mind as to how she was trained, and I felt it was appropriate as to how her realms formed. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _1 more fav, five more follows (Total: 87 favs, 106 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** September 30, 2016 11:55 P.M.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Did you know people can practice kissing with an orange? Oh, and I don't own this. Guess that's important too. But random people kissing oranges is so interesting..._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:** _My Most Suppressed Emoticlone_

* * *

 _Titans Common Room_

Robin stood in front of the Titans screen in the Common Room. His hands typing away on the keyboard in front of him. He was the only one in the room. It was early in the night, but he was likely to be sitting there with a pot of coffee until early in the morning if need be. On the big screen above him was a digital map of North America.

Parts of it were in green, while others were in white. As the minutes slowly ticked by, the white parts on the map gradually expanded in a certain direction. Covering up the green, but it was so slow that you'd have to be looking at the enlarged map carefully to see where the progress was being made.

Robin glanced up at it every now and then, before he'd look back down at the screen in front of him. On it was the latest newspaper article of an incident in Mexico. Two cloaked figures had managed to rob a bank in a town north of the capital. But a heroine named Pantha had caught the two before they could escape. The two cloaked figures were revealed to be...

Robin growled in frustration as he got yet another dead end. The two cloaked figures had been a pair of normal poor men who had been trying to make some quick easy cash. This was yet another of a series of dead ends the Boy Wonder had ran into.

Robin closed the article, moving to open up yet another of hundreds that Cyborg's search engine filter pulled up. Just before it opened though, the bat symbol appeared on his screen. Which was followed by a familiar dark cowled face. With the familiar sight of the Watchtower behind him.

"Have there been any sightings yet Dick?" The dark Batman on the Titans screen asked.

Robin shook his head. "Not yet Bruce. I do have several teams combing through North America as we speak. But we haven't managed to find them just yet. I'm trying to see if the news has found any sightings of them, but so far, no luck."

The dark figure clenched his jaw on the screen. "It's been four days Dick. Are you sure they're still even hiding on the same continent."

Robin nodded his head. "I'm positive Bruce. Doctor Fate and Zatanna have both been working on making sure that the two felons stay limited to North America. As of right now, if they were to even set one foot in either ocean, they would have a magical tracker attached to their auras. We could then Zeta to the location immediately to apprehend them."

The dark figure gave a sigh of frustration. "Well, that only narrows it down to about five billion acres of land to search through for two criminals. Unless they happen to step foot off the freaking continent." The dark figure said with slight sarcasm in his voice.

Robin barely nodded his head. "Don't worry Bruce, we're going to find them eventually. Cyborg tells me that there was only enough supplies in their packs to last them three weeks. Once that time hits, if we haven't found them by then, they will have to go into a town to get supplies. And Cyborg and Blue Beetle have themselves hooked up to every security camera in every town and city in North America. If they so much as enter into the coverage of one in any town or city, the two will be alerted to it. And then we can all move in."

Bruce grabbed his chin in thought. "I guess that does help some, but what about isolated areas? Security cameras don't cover everywhere Dick."

Robin smirked. "They are the first places being searched through. Team Alpha is currently combing through northern Canada. Team Beta is going through the deserts of Arizona and up. Team Gamma is searching through the Alps in the East. And teams Zeta and Delta are going north and south in the Great Plains. If they don't find anything suspicious in these areas, they have orders to move on to gradually less isolated areas until only the cities are left."

Batman raised his eyebrow underneath his cowl. "Just how many people do you have on each of these teams?"

"Three. I'd spare more, but there are still villains here in Jump and in other cities causing trouble. Just yesterday me, Starfire, and Cyborg had to go take Cinderblock down. Even though the changeling and the demoness are our main concern, we still have to protect civilians against other villains."

Batman nodded his head. "Alright, I just hope you're remembering what the main goal here is."

Robin nodded. "I am."

Batman nodded his head once more. "Alright then, I will continue to operate from up here then. Batman, out."

With that, Batman cut out. And Robin let out a small sigh as he went back to the screen. For some reason, talking to Bruce always made him feel weird. Like it wasn't actually him talking to him. If that made any sense.

Robin shook it off for now. He still had hundreds of articles to search through. Just as he was about to click on the article again though, another transmission came in. Although no individual showed up on it this time. Robin looked up at the screen with a scowl on his face at being interrupted again.

"KSSCH… KSSCH… This… Alpha team… reporting in… found… strange… orders?" A staticy voice called in.

Robin raised his eyebrow at that. He pressed a button on his keyboard as his scowl became a small frown. "Team Alpha, your message was a little warbled, please say that again."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "... In Nunavut… found magical black blizzard… could be… and the demoness inside… orders?"

Robin smiled. Looks like he finally had his sighting.

"Team Alpha, please go in and investigate. But do not engage, I repeat, do not engage."

There was silence on the other end. "Okay... we will investigate… and engage if sighted… Alpha out."

A loud click was heard. As Robin gaped at his screen in shock at first.

"No! Team Alpha! Come in! I said do not engage! I repeat! I said do not engage! Come in!"

"KSSCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" He received only static.

Robin slammed his fist down on the keyboard. Ironically closing all the articles and other icons on his screen in the process. "Damn it! They must have entered that blizzard!"

Then a sudden realization hit him, as he pulled up the map of Canada on the Justice League server. "Crap! The nearest Zeta Tube is in Vancouver! Crap! Crap! Crap! Damn it! They're going in without reinforcements! Don't they remember what happened to Kid and Artemis! ****!"

He opened four separate channels at once. This was serious. "Teams Beta, Gamma, Zeta, Delta! This is Robin calling in! Team Alpha may have found something in northern Nunuvat! Get to the nearest city with a Zeta Tube and meet up in Vancouver as fast as possible! From there we will make our way to northern Nunuvat! We need to get there in time to help them if they do engage the two rogue Titans!"

After he had received an affirmative from all the teams, he shut off the channels and then the computer. Looks like he wasn't going to sit there for the whole night after all. Robin walked out of the sliding doors of the room and turned off the lights behind him. Thankfully Cyborg had installed a Zeta Tube into the Tower, otherwise he would have had to travel all the way to Star City to get to Vancouver. And right now, time was ticking away.

All he had to do now was wake his fiance and Cyborg and they would be off.

From a corner of the room though, a strange silhouette appeared from a panel on the wall to the side of the computer. You could hear the squirming it made as it slowly moved across the floor. It took it a couple minutes, but then it got to the bottom of the computer. It saw a loose panel, and crawled into the machine. Seeing enough food inside it to last it a long time.

The silhouette let out a happy gurgle as it started to eat away at the Titan's mainframe. It just tasted so good to the little thing, and after an hour, it finally crawled out of the machine and back to where it came from. Now that it's appetite was satisfied for a good while. Hopefully the robot would bring it more food soon. The panel it had been in before had long since ran out of things for him to eat.

Shortly after its meal, a distress signal with the letter A on it came in. The distress signal showed up on the screen, but it never registered on the communicators of the teams making their way towards Nunuvat. Thanks to what Silkie had done to the Titan's mainframe.

* * *

 _Inside the Pocket Home while Robin was at his computer talking to Batman_

 **The green kitten tried to relax as it fell asleep. But even on its short journey to dreamland, it didn't feel quite right. That feeling of tension never leaving as his body tried to rest. And within moments after he fell asleep, he was awoken by a loud scream.**

Beast Boy was instantly wide awake, feeling the rush of adrenaline that coursed through him at the sound of the scream. He was in his normal form and on his feet within seconds, looking frantically around the room for where the scream had come from. Suddenly, a book encased in black collided with the back of his head. Knocking him right back to the ground.

' _Ow, okay, didn't see that one coming… much like that ceiling from before...'_

He tried to get up again, but was almost hit by another large book. This time though, he saw the blackness it was encased in. At that same moment, he also heard a gravelly whimper behind him instead of a scream. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

' _No, it can't be…'_

But when Beast Boy looked up, he saw the maelstrom of items surrounding him and the bed. Some of which were exploding or being torn apart. All of which were encased in the familiar black aura he knew all too well. From his position, he couldn't see the empath lying on the bed, but he could still hear her whimpering over the explosion of items.

' _What could she possibly be feeling to cause this much damage?'_

Beast Boy morphed into a kitten, using his small size to run under all the chaos along the right side of the bed. As he ran along the side of it, he could hear the whimpering get louder and louder. The kitten increased its pace, keeping an eye out for any objects that came hurtling towards the floor at it.

Once he was all the way to the wall, he used his small claws to climb up it. The nanobots that made it up gave way to his claws, providing holds from which he could pull himself up.

Finally, he was on the bed, directly across from Raven's distressed face. Her skin was far paler than normal. The muscles in her face were taut. An endless cascade of tears was falling from her eyes. But the worst thing seemed to be the whimpers that escaped from her pale lips as she tried to curl into herself. She just looked so… helpless.

Beast Boy meowed as he came up to her face. Even though it was suicidal, he rubbed his fur up against her face. Trying to calm her down from the nightmare she was most likely having. But it didn't work. It only seemed to make her cry all the harder.

Beast Boy looked at her with wide green sad filled eyes. The little green kitten had no idea what to do. It didn't know whether it should try to wake her up, or continue to try and comfort her.

A random thought, one he didn't recognize as his own, came into his mind. What if he tried touching her chakra? How the hell that would do anything, he had no clue. Yet the urge to do it was so strong, that he didn't think he should ignore it. Not when it had the possibility of him helping Raven, or to help him understand what she was going through.

So the little green kitten pressed its little nose against the red gemstone. Unsure of what exactly would happen.

It felt like a hook had sunk into the back of his mind when he did this. On the edge of his peripherals, he could have sworn he saw multiple images of Raven around him. But they were all wearing different colored cloaks. Before he could process what he had seen, Beast Boy blacked out.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes to a blinding white light. His brain was feeling so sluggish, as he tried to figure out what had happened to himself. He put his hand down onto the floor, but instead of a soft bed, he felt hard rock.

His eyesight cleared a little bit, and he saw he was facing a startling white floor. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he suddenly jumped back from it. His brain still felt sluggish, but he knew for a fact that the floor in the pocket home hadn't been white. And had been covered in carpet… nor had it smelled this good... Beast Boy was looking all around him now, trying to figure out where he was.

Finally, the glaring light faded away completely.

Beast Boy gaped in shock at the sight that was all around him.

He was standing in a startling white room. Not only the floors were white, but so was the walls, the tables, vases with white flowers, chairs, and other furniture. Even the ceiling and chandelier were a startling white.

Beast Boy walked over to one of three balconies in the room. From it, he was able to see white buildings like Towers all around him. Though none were as tall or grand as the one he was in. It was a truly beautiful sight for the changeling to behold.

Beast Boy went back into the room, and saw on one of the couches a white cloaked girl. She looked to be around ten or eleven, though he couldn't tell since her hood was up, hiding her face from view. And she was in the lotus position on the couch, chanting under her breath. The only reason why he could even tell she was a girl was because of the slight curves of her body revealed under her cloak.

' _Geeze, she kind of reminds me of Raven.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Hey, you." Beast Boy said, trying to get the girls attention.

The girl, however, stayed in her meditative trance.

' _Odd, maybe if I try a little louder.'_

"Hey! Lost, confused, and green changeling here!" He shouted this time.

Yet the girl stayed in the lotus position on the couch. Chanting as if she was dead to the world.

"Um… well I think just need to ask this… WHERE THE HELL AM I!? WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHY DON'T YOU SEEM TO BE ABLE TO HEAR ME?!"

The girl just continued to ignore him, as if he wasn't even there. Beast Boy let out a small growl as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Okay dude, I don't know what your deal is! But I was just with my friend and all, and now I'm here! So where the heck am-"

Beast Boy trailed off all of a sudden. As he saw a white vase filled with white roses rise at the end of the room. It was, however, encased in black. A very familiar black. Beast Boy backed away, thinking he was the cause, yet the girl didn't even act like he was there.

The girl started to chant faster, as if she was starting to hyperventilate. Beast Boy suddenly realized the words she was saying.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

' _No way… how can that be… there's only one person I know who says that...'_

The vase suddenly exploded, and the girl let out a small cry of shock as she stood up straight. The action made the hood fall from her head, exposing a very familiar violet A-cut style of hair. Only, the girl it was attached to was much younger. If not, a little older than a time when he had seen her at a younger age before.

It was Raven. A smaller, slightly curvy, scared version of Raven. Beast Boy remembered what he had done before, with touching her chakra. She looked to be about eleven, maybe even twelve.

' _Does this mean I'm in her nightmare? Dude! This is actually kind of cool… although I am in her nightmare… but what is it she's scared of?'_

A set of double doors at the other end of the room opened. Showing a group of young and old men alike, all dressed in the exact same white cloaks as Raven. Raven took a step back from them, fear filling her eyes.

Beast Boy took a close look at them. There didn't seem to be anything evil about them. In fact, that very thing seemed to be lacking from them. Why was she so scared of them then?

The men didn't even look at his direction, all they did was look to the scared little girl in front of them. Another vase was encased in black from her emotions.

"Child, you must control your fear for today. You still have more you will need to control." The lead and oldest monk spoke.

The girl shook her head, even as another vase became encased in black and glided alongside the other one in the air. "No! I can't! I won't do this!"

The little girl tried to move past the monks, but they were like a wall to the only exit in the room. The girl backed away in fear again. Beast Boy carefully studied her, and then the men. Was this the nightmare? He didn't see how, since these men looked peaceful.

"Raven, you have need to be taught to suppress all emotion. Even when at their most extreme. Otherwise, the evil in you could overwhelm you and destroy everything. Even this emotion is important. Since one day, you can and will feel it." The monk said. Even as another one stepped forward.

He was almost average stature and build, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The only thing that Beast Boy saw that distinguished him from the others was his sad eyes. As if he was about to do something he didn't want to do.

Raven stepped back fearfully from the man. Her violet eyes were wide with fear. "No! Please Teras! I'm begging you! I'll learn to suppress everything else! I swear! Just don't try to put me through this one!" Raven shouted. The two vases collided together, and the pieces were shot everywhere throughout the room.

Beast Boy was staring at the scene in shock. What was going on here? He had long since deduced these were the monks that raised Raven. But why was she all afraid all of a sudden? He thought she had learned to suppress that in a maze… unless...

"We're sorry Raven. We hate to do this as much as you. But all emotion must be suppressed. And the best way to suppress it is if you experience it first hand… even if that emotion is…" The old man turned away, his eyes becoming sad as he said the last word.

"Lust."

Beast Boy's heart seemed to stop at that word. As he gaped at the monks in front of him, then at the scared little girl. Raven had went over almost all her emotions. Except for two… the first one being Rage… and...

' _Holy Azar…'_

The man walked towards her, his steps hesitant, yet his orders clear. This emotion had been trying to escape through Raven for quite some time. So she had to learn to recognize it, if she wanted to suppress it properly. The man didn't want to do it, but it was for the greater good. So he had to do it.

"I'm sorry Raven." The man said in a sad voice. "But you have to suppress all emotion. And the only way for you to recognize it is if I bring it to the forefront of your mind for you… I hope you can forgive us for this Raven."

Beast Boy was gaping at the man.

When the man was almost to Raven, Raven tried to run past him towards the balcony this time. But his hand reached out, grabbing her by the arm. Raven screamed in fear as she tried to beat his arm off. But she was small, and he was much larger than her, despite his own size.

"No, please don't! I don't want this! Please!" Raven screamed in fear.

But then she was pulled close to him. And Beast Boy watched in shock as the man restrained her with one hand, while his other hand…

"Hey! Let her go!"

Beast Boy dived forward, now realizing what was going on. What the man and the other monks were trying to teach Raven to suppress. And how they were going about in doing that.

But the poor changeling lunged right through them. As if they weren't even there. Only, as he had come to realize, it was because he wasn't there. How could he stop it?

This wasn't just a nightmare Raven was suffering from after all, it was the memory that had come up when she had been talking to him. His own dumb questioning had brought up this horrid memory. Why else would she be so afraid? Why else would no one could see or hear him. He wasn't even there.

That didn't keep him from trying though. As his ghostly hands tried in vain to hit the monk that was touching the younger Raven on her small chest now.

"No! Just stop! I thought you were my friend Teras!" Raven cried to the man. As tears fell from her eyes onto the white floor.

He sadly shook his head. "You need to face this Raven. You need to learn to suppress it."

Despite Raven's cries for him to stop. Even Beast Boy could tell through his anger that the way the man was touching her was making her lust act up.

"Stop it!" Raven cried, even as her body failed her.

"You need to suppress it! The sooner you suppress it, the sooner I can stop! Find your center and make it stop!" The man shouted.

Raven was helpless. And Beast Boy was so enraged, he was surprised his Beast side hadn't come out yet. Raven was weakly trying to pull herself away.

"Stop… please… Teras." Raven said in a weak pitiful voice. She was crying uncontrollably, even as the man continued to touch her.

But the man didn't stop. He couldn't stop till she suppressed the desire. The lust that was coursing through her system. Even though they both didn't want to do this. Items were flying in the air all around them.

The man continued to touch her, caress her, against her will. Putting more and more lust and fear into her. She just wanted this to stop, she didn't want to go through with this. She never wanted to go through something like this ever again!

The man's hand finally went a little too low, touching a spot that made Raven cry out as she lost it. What little concentration she had had to hold herself back shattered. Her eyes split and turned red. She didn't want this! She didn't want this puny mortal's hands on her! No, this mortal would pay for daring to touch her there!

The man was suddenly thrown back by a large burst of black power. The shock wave from this sent the other monks onto the floor. A loud, deep, guttural voice filled the room.

" **I said… STOPPPPPPPPPPPP...!"** The young demonic form of Rage bellowed at the man in front of her. Whose eyes were now filled to the brim with fear.

"Raven! You have to find your center! You can't allow him to take control-"

A dark tendril came out from the darkness beneath her. Suddenly clutching the man in the air by his throat. Rage smiled evilly at the man.

" **You dared to touch me with your puny little hands against my will! You dared to bring something to the surface that we didn't want! I told you to stop! And you wouldn't listen Teras! You! Wouldn't! LISTENNNNNNNNNNNNN…!"**

The man's face was starting to turn blue. And all Beast Boy could do was gape at the sudden change in events.

"Raven, you must stop this! You could inadvertently bring your father here if you don't!" The old monk from before shouted.

All Rage did was laugh. " **Hmmm… that does sound interesting... how should I go about this… choking you all seems too little a punishment for what you all did to me… how about I-"** Rage had started to say.

Suddenly, she clutched her head, as if in great pain, and the tendril that was holding up the monk in the air disappeared. He dropped gasping onto the ground. Rage let out one last scream, before she collapsed onto the ground. It was Raven again, and she was curled up into a ball as she cried.

The monks stood there frozen, unsure what to do. When a womanly voice spoke up behind them. "What is this?" It was old, but harsh. Filled to the brim with suppressed fury.

Beast Boy, and every monk in the room turned to see the old form of Azar. She walked right through the stunned monks, before she bent down near Raven.

"What have you done?" Azar said in a harsh voice.

"But mother Azar. She has to learn to suppress all emotion. Trigon can't have any more foothold on her than what he has already-"

Azar angrily turned her head to them. They all became silent at her intense gaze. "And look where your efforts got you now! Tell me! Was this good and necessary for her! Did this help to keep Trigon's influence away from her!" She spat, her old hand pointing out the broken crying girl on the floor. Even as the monks watched, her cloak was starting to change, from her old white, to a dark blue. Even as items continued to swirl above her. Outside, a tower was encased in black, and sent crashing into the ground.

Azar looked down at Raven. Her face turning to that of a serene one. "Come here little 's get you out of here." She said as she pulled Raven from her little ball to her. Raven cried into Azar's shoulder, even as Azar showed a surprising amount of strength for her age. She turned to glare at her monks one last time.

"You will continue to teach her… but she will have a long break before I trust her with you again. And if I ever hear one word of you trying to teach her to suppress her lust again against my orders… I will personally throw you into Trigon's prison myself!" She snapped at them.

The men stumbled back at this, shame in each of their eyes at the scolding. Azar quickly moved Raven to leave the room, even as she continued to cry. It would be the last time in Azarath that she ever allowed herself to cry.

It was as if in that moment that Beast Boy was truly looking through Raven's eyes at what had happened. She had lost control, she had almost killed a man, all because of this emotion. This lust that had been coursing through her. Lust that she hadn't wanted, yet her body had produced it anyways.

It was almost like he could see it. The way that Raven was subconsciously burying this emotion deep inside herself. Breaking it apart into many different pieces so it could never truly reform and harm her again. He saw these pieces get trapped in the bodies of a purple and red cloaked emoticlones. So that way she herself would never have to worry about having to be faced with that again. Not until the day she allowed herself to be whole and balanced.

The monks would never have to teach her to suppress her lust. Because she had suppressed it to the point where she even denied she herself would ever feel it. You can't suppress something that you don't think you have after all.

Beast Boy stared sadly at the retreating blue cloak of the small Raven. Even as his vision started to go black again. Beast Boy wondered what he was going to say to her when he came to.

* * *

Beast Boy blinked open his wide green eyes. He was small and furry again, and he had his small nose still pressed against the same red chakra from before. He had no idea how much time had passed. He just knew he could never forget what he had just seen. He moved his nose back from the chakra.

He heard a small gasp of shock, and turned his small head down to look into Raven's shocked eyes. Raven's thoughts were going haywire, even as she tried to regain control of herself. She still had tears falling from her face. Tears she was trying desperately to stop.

' _Why is he here! Did he… no! He couldn't have seen that! I haven't allowed myself to even think about it till now! There's just no way!'_

But then Beast Boy morphed, not into himself, but into a savannah cat. The biggest house cat known to mankind. Well known for their large size, and for their ability to provide comfort to those who needed it.

It's green furry body rested over Raven's, as it gently licked Raven's cheek comfortingly. It also let out a sad and comforting purr from its chest as it did this. Sending the sad vibrations into Raven's chest.

Raven couldn't help it then, as she pulled the big cat close and allowed herself to cry into its fur. She wanted to yell at it for being so close, for making her want to cry, for… everything! For even making her lose control of her powers as they appeared around her!... But she couldn't. All she could do was cry over what had almost happened to her almost five years ago. She had trusted her caretakers, and they had ripped away that trust with what they had done that day.

The items continued to swirl around in the air above them, as Raven cried into Beast Boy's fur. Beast Boy changed from purring to a slight humming, filled with comfort. The vibrations from this echoed into her body. Causing her shaking to gradually decrease as time went on.

Finally, after what was ten minutes, but what felt like several lifetimes, Raven's crying abated. The items that had been in the air had settled down into heaps on the ground. The memory was still there in the back of her mind, but it didn't feel as… omnipotent as it had before.

Beast Boy lifted his head to look at her, seeing she was finally calming down somewhat. The big cat meowed at her, before it licked her cheek again.

Raven gently pushed his head away, though she had kind of liked the feel of his tongue on her cheek. She even had to stop the smile that had been about to come onto her face. "Yes, I'm fine now Gar. You can get off me now."

Beast Boy's green eyes looked at her for a second more, before he jumped off the bed. As he hit the ground, he turned back to human form, and turned to face Raven again. Raven expected his face to be sad, but instead, he looked serious. Raven almost felt shocked at how serious he was looking at her.

"Don't blame yourself." He said in a rough voice.

Raven looked at him confused. "What-"

"Raven." He cut her off. "I saw all that happened in that memory of yours. I know that you still feel responsible for what happened all those years ago."

Raven sighed. So he did know after all. "Beast Boy, you saw what happened. You know I-"

Again, the interruption. "You what? Protected yourself. Defended against what you didn't want. Punished the man who tried to do it to you."

Raven glared at him. "I lost control!"

Beast Boy glared back. "And you took it back! You punished him for what he did Rae! And then you took control again before things got too serious!"

Raven became silent, as the changeling seethed in front of her. "I would have killed that man for what he had done Rae! But you didn't! Those monks tried to teach you all about control back then! And you don't even realize you had it all along!" He yelled at her.

Beast Boy seemed to realize he was yelling, and took a deep breathe to calm himself. "Look Rae, I get where you're coming from. I've seen too much in my life… and I wish I could say I haven't seen your situation Rae. But I have."

Raven was silent, pondering the meaning of his statement. Beast Boy let out a sigh. "I don't expect you to talk to me about it Rae. Most of those girls I saw it happen to were too scarred from their experiences to want to even think about it… much less, talk about it… but if you ever feel like it… I'll always be here for you Rae. You don't have to be alone. I'll help you in any way I can if it means you can move on from it!" He said with conviction at the end.

Raven didn't say anything, but her eyes were staring widely at him. And he met her eyes with his own dead serious ones.

Finally, to his shock, Raven jumped forward, squeezing him in a massive hug as she started to cry into his shoulder again. Beast Boy didn't hesitate when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hugging her close to him. The scent of lavender filled his nose as he breathed in.

Beast Boy looked around them again as she cried. And he saw to his relief that nothing was flying around them. He held her a little closer. ' _See Rae. There really is nothing to be scared of. You just have to stop fearing about losing control.'_

Eventually, he pulled back to look Raven in the eyes. Even though she still had a couple tears leaking from her eyes, she was smiling a little at him. And he smiled back. Raven could feel her emoticlones cheering within her, and for once, she felt like cheering with them in the form of a smile.

"You okay now?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

She nodded. "Yes… and thanks Gar."

Beast Boy smiled a little more widely at her. As the Beast inside him howled with victory.

"Your welcome."

All seemed right in the world. As the two seemed to stare entranced at each other.

 **Kaboom!**

Until an explosion happened outside.

Just like that, the moment they had been sharing in ended as the two heroes ran to the door. The highly emotional moment they had just shared in the backs of their minds at the sign of danger. Beast Boy's face was melancholy, while Raven's was deadpan. The two opened the door, ignoring the blast of now 10 degree air that hit them as they ran out onto their porch.

Through the lightly falling snow, they could see three figures emerging from the trees. One of them was arguing with the other over hitting a tree because they thought it had been them. The argument was so loud, that even Raven could hear them.

"I guess we can't hide from them forever Rae." Beast Boy said sadly.

Raven's reply was monotounous. "Doesn't mean we can't beat them into the ground and make our grand escape again."

Beast Boy smirked at her. "Hey, there's one upside to this fight at least." Raven looked to him, as he spoke in a serious voice once more. "This time, we're fighting together, and not apart. We're not letting these people get the drop on us this time."

The two nodded their heads at each other. As Raven enveloped the two of them in a shadow Raven and sneaked them over to the three unsuspecting heroes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So… dark enough? Too dark? Just right?**

 **Also, cliffhanger time! And I need your help for this one readers! I actually have no idea who I want to be part of this group of three unfortunate heroes! I'm thinking I could have Speedy and Aqualad, but I'm not sure. The first two could be any mix of Titan, or Young Justice. But whoever the third person ends up being, it has to be an actual member of the Justice League! Just so the fight actually turns out to be interesting!**

 **So call out who you want the three members of Alpha Team to be!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	18. Ch Seventeen: Team Alpha Vs Team Beast

**Well guys, I'm not exactly sure what will be first. 20,000 views. 100 favorites. Or 200 reviews. Just know, you guys are nearing the goals.**

 **Keep it up!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time! (Most reviews yet)**

 **Golem XIV:** Yeah, I think the monks weren't evil. Yet they weren't all that wise as you showed in your fic. Hope you like it!

 **LIONESS STEPHANIE:** I chose Speedy from the mix. Hope you'll like him!

 **Bluedog197:** Yeah, I explored the dark side of Raven. Those monks... man they were levels of stupid. The teams aren't Robin's idea, it is actually something from Young Justice. Go Silliest! Sorry I didn't use the suggestions, but I do hope you like the ones I chose!

 **swemanD47:** While she wasn't a part of the team, I do think you will like the end to the chapter.

 **Foamsatmouth:** Ohhhh really... I did take one of those suggestions. Enjoy!

 **NATSUXERZA 123456:** Well, two suggestions of the three were used. And when most people think of Raven's dark side, they think of Rage. They never cosnider why she never had lust. Enjoy!

 **RPGPersona:** I think knowing Doctor Fate, he would cover for all those transparencies. Nope, Rage didn't set that up. Azar reflected my thought ms to the writing as a whole. Golem XIV's story helps to explain the monks themselves really well in my opinion. Well, used one suggestion. I debated with the other two, but two others sticker out. Hope you like the chapter!

 **Twilight Sigma:** Indeed. Glad you enjoyed. Those two might come in at a later time. Enjoy the chapter Wyatt!

 **zanessa14luv18:** Sorry, those are going to be one of the last they face. Being they were their original family. Let's see what the future holds. Enjoy!

 **bearhow:** Hey, no shame in calling a dark chapter good. Much like a tragic chapter. Hope you enjoy a fight chapter!

 **alfred19:** We'll see. If they leave the continent, they will be traced. So we need to wait to see what happens. Enjoy the chapter!

 **JP-Ryder:** Alright! I know you already know who I chose. So I hope I wrote them well! Enjoy the chapter!

 **Kurokawa Kazunari:** Well, I didn't want to make it too dark. I hate stuff like that enough. And writing it out almost made me break a window. I hope I kept it up in this chapter!

 **. .x:** You know, I'm not even going to be humble about it. I am all those things! Thanks for saying them! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Thedas743:** I'm curious as to how I'Lloyd introduce his past. Since I've done it in so many ways on this site. Enjoy!

 **jhwlgh:** Hmmm, I actually forgot about that. When I yet back home, I'll have to fix that. Thanks for pointing it out! And I hope that you like the this fight chapter!

 **CyberKoby:** I was uncomfortable writing it. I do hope you see Raven in a new light from this. Now that the wound has been addressed, she might learn to open up more in the future. Although what would I know? Enjoy!

 **HornedGoddess:** Girl... I am feeling so sorry for you now. I never knew that. But I'm glad you have put something like that behind you. And that you're trying to enjoy life. As Beast Boy said, not very many can say the same thing. Good luck! And enjoy the chapter!

 **Luna Willows:** The wait is over. The fight scenes has arrived. Strap yourself in for the bumpy ride.

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _5 more favs, 7 more follows (Total: 92 fans, 113 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _October 8, 2016 10:25 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _As the Arrow clan would say, I own nothing. But this Arrow will still work I hope._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:** _Team Alpha Vs. Team Beast_

* * *

 _ **Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!**_

The sound of boots, trudging through the deep snow of lovely cold Nunuvat filled the air. The sounds belonged to a small group of three heroes wearing these boots.

One pair of boots was a deep green, and were worn by a tall tanned man. He also had a pair of heavy pants, and a heavy coat on. Both of which were green. Even though his hood was up, you could see the blonde locks on his forehead, along with his blonde beard and mustache. The last visible thing on the man that could be seen as he moved away was the large green bow attached to his full green quiver on his back.

After him came another tan guy, who looked to be in his teens. He wore yellow boots, unlike his former mentor. But the heavy coat and pants he was wearing were red. With the hood he wore on top of it giving him a really bad case of hood hair. Much to the guy's displeasure. He had a smaller yellow bow attached to the yellow quiver of his pack. And he didn't look happy at all to be trudging through the snow of northern Canada. As he seemed to be constantly shivering, even underneath his very heavy clothing.

The last person of the group was wearing a pair of red boots. But above that, it was his normal body tight uniform. A mainly black unitard, with three red stripes around the waist and both knees of it. A red collar that went about halfway up his neck, though it stuck out from his body a couple inches. And that was it, besides his black skin. He didn't freeze though, since his internal body temperature made that almost impossible.

Green Arrow, Speedy, and Hot Spot. Who better to make up an Alpha Team searching northern Canada for two traitorous Titans.

The three continued trudging through the snow of the forest. With Green Arrow being the one upfront leading the way. Hot Spot was in the back, guarding their rear. Speedy was in between the two, freezing his butt off. He wanted more than anything to get out of the cold they were in. But with how much they still had to search, that wouldn't be happening for a while.

' _Stupid anal retentive leader. Making us go freaking up north to search for two traitors that are likely relaxing on some isolated warm beach somewhere. While I'm out freezing my *** out in this cold. So ****ing stupid!'_ Speedy thought grumpily to himself.

The pyrokinetic behind the two was simply bored to say the least. He thought after he had been recruited into the Teen Titans the week before that things would have been a little more exciting… not... this.

' _If only Toni was here with me.'_ He thought sadly. Unfortunately, she had been assigned to Team Delta. And Team Alpha was so far north now that they couldn't even call anyone except the Tower or Cave to report in. And with how far north they were, the connection was static with noises at best. So calling Toni was out of the question.

"Queen, why the hell are we even searching here!" Speedy exclaimed at last.

Green Arrow continued to move as he spoke. "What do you mean Roy?"

"Well, doesn't the Watchtower have its own monitoring systems that could be put to use here?" Speedy asked.

Green Arrow shook his head. "Yes, it can monitor things on the surface. But it mainly does that through the security cameras all over. And if the area is heavily forested or snowed in like this one, the Monitor wouldn't be able to pick up anything if it surveyed the area."

Speedy grumbled to himself. "But did they really have to send us out to the middle of a ****ing wasteland?"

"Would you have rather been sent farther north towards the Arctic Circle?" Green Arrow asked.

Silence… "I didn't think so." Green Arrow finally said.

The group of three continued to trudge through the snow. Wanting more than anything for at least a sign that they weren't wasting their time. Or at least one shivering individual in particular.

That sign was answered when they reached the peak of a hill, and saw a black covered blizzard going on just ten feet away from them. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight. The snow was flying through the air at fast speeds in front of them. And the height of the storm at its highest appeared to be thousands of feet up in the air.

Recognizing the inky blackness, Speedy was quick to pull out his communicator, wanting to contact Robin immediately. Although the heat the device produced in his hands might have also been a reason. He turned it on, getting a static showing on his screen.

"Robin. This is the Alpha team reporting in. We seem to have found some strange blizzard going on here. Your orders?" Speedy said into it, as the other two waited.

"... Alpha… message… little warbled… say… again." Robin's voice was barely discernible.

Speedy smirked at the fact that Robin had technically called him Alpha. But he understood what he had meant. "Robin, we are in Nunuvat. We found a magical black blizzard just now. It could be hiding the changeling and the demoness inside it. What are your orders?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Team… go… and investigate… do… engage… repeat… engage." Robin's staticy voice said.

Speedy looked to Green Arrow and Hot Spot weirdly, but they shrugged their shoulders. Speedy did the same before he answered. "Okay, we will go in and investigate the area. And if we somehow find them, we will engage if sighted. Alpha out."

Speedy hung up on his communicator, and turned to face the other two. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find those two creeps before we freeze to death out here." Speedy said, before he stepped face first into the storm.

Green Arrow looked skeptically at it, but Hot Spot just shrugged as he walked right into the weird storm. Green Arrow sighed as he pulled his coat tighter to him. He walked into the storm, just as Robin tried to call in again. Alpha team never received the call.

The three ended up walking around in the blizzard for a while, trying to find something that would indicate the two traitor's whereabouts. But with visibility at an all time low, it was rather hard. The only thing they were able to figure out after a bit was that it was definitely not a normal storm. Mainly because the snow wasn't coming from the air above, but from the ground below. All the snow that had been lying on the ground before was being thrust up by the inky blackness and swirled around, creating the storm. Definitely not a normal storm then.

Speedy ended up walking face first into one of these geysers of snow.

"Maybe walking into a magical blizzard wasn't one of the brightest of my ideas!" Speedy shouted over the noise of the storm.

"You think!" Green Arrow shouted back sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go back to the edge of the storm? See if we can figure out how big it is before proceeding!" Hot Spot loudly suggested.

"Where is the edge!?" Speedy shouted.

"I thought you knew!" Hot Spot shouted back.

Green Arrow groaned to himself. About ten minutes in, and they had already gotten lost. Not to mention, he was starting to feel a slight chill himself. Still, the three continued to trudge through the storm. Hoping they'd somehow either find the two. Without freezing to death of course.

Suddenly, the storm stopped. Just like that. The three stared around them amazed as they saw the inky blackness retreat. As it retreated, all the snow that had been suspended in the air fell down in piles…

One of which conveniently landed on Speedy.

Hot Spot and Green Arrow turned in astonishment to look at it just as Speedy's head reemerged. He was spitting out snow, with a mixture of dirt and grass in it. His hood was also thrown back, showing his ruined red hair. When he was done coughing, he glared up at the two.

"Not a word." He gritted out.

Green Arrow chuckled as he pulled back his hood, showing his perfect blonde hair. "Oh I'm not saying anything Roy. I'm not saying a thing." Green Arrow said as he started to walk forward again in the direction where he thought he saw the inky blackness retreat to.

Speedy growled, when another pile of snow fell on top of him. Hot Spot chuckled this time. ' _Well, at least I got to see that. To bad I couldn't record it for Toni though.'_ He thought as he used his powers to melt Speedy out of the snow.

Speedy took some time as they walked after that to take out a comb and mirror from his heavy coat to fix his hair. He'd be damned if he found the two traitors and took them down without looking good first. Had to impress the ladies and all that after all. Although there wasn't really any within a ten mile radius of their location. But you never know...

While doing that, Hot Spot saw something in the shadow of a tree. Thinking quick, he launched a fireball from his hand at it.

 _ **Boom!**_

' _Oops, that might have been a little too much power there.'_ He thought as a large smoking crater showed in the snow and the ground beneath it. The blast had luckily missed the tree, otherwise there might have been a nice forest fire on their hands. The other two turned in the same direction as him to stare at the smoking crater.

A slightly singed white fur squirrel ran out of it away towards another tree. It climbed up into the pine needles and disappeared. Speedy put his mirror to the side so he could give himself a face palm.

"Wow, nice aim there Hot Head. You almost managed to give our position away, just to barely miss frying a squirrel." Speedy said in a sarcastic voice.

Hot Spot turned to glare at the archer. With a snap of his fingers, a hair on Speedy's head burst to flame. Speedy eeped as he started to try and bat at his head. He then tried to use his comb to put it out. But he seemed to only be fueling the flame as his comb caught fire. Hot Spot and Hot Spot watched, being slightly amused to what he had done.

Finally, Speedy seemed to find some ounce of common sense in his ego, and he dived head first into a pile of snow. That common sense must have not stretched very far though. He did put the fire out, but he also ended up diving headfirst into a tree that the pile of snow had been against.

Ouch.

Hot Spot couldn't take it, as he finally burst out laughing at how funny it was. Speedy jumped up from off the ground, still rubbing his head. "Oh, you think that was funny!" He shouted at him, before he rushed and pushed him into another pile of snow.

This pile, hadn't been against anything. So Hot Spot came out without a bump on his head. Nor did he have ruined hair, since he would have had to have hair for that to happen. Hot Spot chuckled at Speedy's childishness.

"Wow. Throwing a pyrokinetic who is immune to the cold into a pile of snow for revenge. Brightest idea I've seen yet." Hot Spot said as he continued to chuckle.

Speedy's face turned bright red from anger. At least he wasn't cold anymore. "At least I have hair!" He shouted back.

"At least I don't spend hours taking care of it only to strike out with the ladies." Hot Spot retorted.

"At least I still look good with it!" Speedy shouted.

"You don't seem to look that good with it at the moment." Hot Spot pointed out. Since Speedy's hair was burnt in places, covered in wet patches of snow, and unkempt from where he hit the tree.

Green Arrow, who was now slightly ahead sighed to himself. There they are trying to find the two targets that have eluded them for a while, and the two are getting into an argument in the middle of nowhere over hair. Hair! Sure, he also loved his hair. But not to the point where he would have it jeopardize a mission!

He stopped to wait for them to finish arguing. He honestly had nothing better to do, unless he wanted to take on the two rogue Titans by himself. Speaking of which, he wondered how close they were.

Then he thought something else, would they be able to hear the argument going on? Or any of the loud noises from before that? Like the explosion...

After this thought, his sharp ears heard something. Not the argument Speedy was trying in vain to win, but the sound of a twig snapping. Green Arrow cursed to himself. Of course, the two were going to be nearby. And they were likely to know their position due to all the noise they were making.

He instantly turned back to the two who were still arguing with his bow drawn. A second later, a green fledged arrow flew right between the two, impacting itself into the tree behind them. The shock of the arrow missing them silenced them. And they turned to see Green Arrow glaring at them.

He put his finger to his lips in a gesture of silence. The two gulped as they obeyed the veteran superhero. They stood in their spots for a moment, listening to the sounds of nature. Which in the middle of a pine forest in winter, didn't have much sound to begin with.

Then, they heard a snap in the undergrowth to their left. And they turned just in time to see a green wolf bound right from under the cover of a pine tree. The green wolf launched right through the air above them, before landing on the other side and disappearing behind a few pine trees.

Speedy and Green Arrow were instantly firing at the group of trees. As they recognized the green pelt that could only belong to the changeling. Using explosive arrows to knock the trees out of the way, the trees toppled over with a loud crack. But no green wolf was to be revealed. Why the hell had it done that? Just sneak up on them, only to end up leaping over them.

Then they heard another whistling sound, but from the air above. Green Arrow turned his head first to see a large log hurtling right for them. Hot Spot saw it right after him, and was quick to change into his full fire form. When the log was twenty feet from them, Hot Spot jumped in front of the group and encased the log with a stream of fire from his arms.

Five feet away, the log was nothing but cinder. And when it was two feet away, it dissolved into a pile of ash while still in the air. A faint breeze picked up the rest of the ash, sending it out into the forest. Hot Spot still stayed in his elemental form though.

"Well, at least we know they're here now." Hot Spot said to the group.

"You don't say." Speedy sarcastically replied.

"Awhoooooooooo!" The green wolf sounded from behind them.

They turned, seeing the green wolf again dashing towards a group of trees. Hot Spot launched some of his fireballs this time. But before they could hit, the green wolf was suddenly enveloped in a black portal. The fireballs kept on going until they weakly hit a couple trees in the distance. Only leaving scorch marks on them.

"Awhoooooooooo!" The wolf sounded again to their right.

Speedy and Green Arrow turned and fired at where they thought it would be. Only to hit the area behind it which consisted of a group of rocks sticking out of the snow. The arrows let out a field of electricity when they made contact with the rocks, before they fizzled out. Before the two could readjust their aim, the green wolf disappeared. Only to start howling at them from the left.

This pattern repeated five more times. With the green wolf appearing in one spot. Then one or two of the members of Alpha Team managing to fire at it. Ending with their shots either missing, or make the wolf disappear through a dark portal since they would have hit it. The wildlife around them suffered all sorts of damage from the fireballs and the variety of arrows. It was getting frustrating to say the least.

Finally, Green Arrow had enough. "Alright, get back to back with me so we can have a 360 view. I'm sick of missing this pesky little bastard." He ordered.

Speedy and Hot Spot complied. Each of them took up a 120 degree of vision behind Green Arrow. With Hot Spot holding a few fireballs at the ready, and Speedy and Green Arrow nocking explosive arrows in their bows. All three had their eyes trained on the outside for the wolf.

But where was the other one? The one that was creating the… portals...

When the three finally realized their mistake, it was too late, as a now green gorilla appeared in the middle of them through another dark portal.

Hot Spot was sent flying about thirty feet by a backhand from a hairy left fist. Speedy was sent into a tree about fifty feet away by way of a hairy right fist. While Green Arrow was sent flying into a large rock twenty feet away by a large black ethereal fist.

The three members of Alpha team groaned as they got up. All three looked as one to the area they had just been in.

There was now a normal smirking Beast Boy, and a blue cloaked hooded Raven. Her face nothing but an expressionless mask underneath her hood. Both of them were in battle stances, with Beast Boy facing the two archers, and Raven facing the pyrokinetic.

"Hey Rae, do you think they'll go down easy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Raven monotonously replied.

And that's when the fight started.

* * *

Raven floated up into the air, as she directed her powers in Hot Spot's direction.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Two trees were encased in black and lifted off the ground. As Raven prepared to throw them at Hot Spot.

Thinking quickly, the pyrokinetic threw several fireballs at Raven. Who moved the trees in front of her to block the attack. The trees were splintered into pieces as steam filled the air around her from the fireballs collision with the wet wood.

Hot Spot flew up by use of use fiery arms to get Raven by surprise. But when the steam cloud dissipated, there was no empath to be found. He started looking around himself trying to locate her.

A blue booted foot connected right with his fiery forehead, sending Hot Spot crashing down into the ground. He lifted his hot head from the melted snow and rubbed it as he looked up. Raven was staring down at him, as if she was merely bored. Her boot smoked where she had hit his head.

"Did you really think I would only stay in one spot?" She monotonously asked.

His response was a stream of fire from his arms. Which made Raven fly up and away into the air to dodge it. Hot Spot took off after her.

Meanwhile, the two archers currently had their hands full with a certain green changeling.

Beast Boy had morphed into a cheetah. And using his high speed, he sprinted right in between the two archers. Making them almost fire their arrows at each other. They barely missed, and the arrows flew off harmlessly into the distance.

Before Speedy could recover from the shock of almost hitting his mentor, Beast Boy appeared in front of him again. This time in the form of a grizzly bear. The bear roared as it brought its clawed hand up and swiped down. Speedy had to raise his bow to block the hit.

On the upside, it saved him from being mauled.

On the downside, it broke his bow in two.

"That was my favorite bow!" Speedy shouted as he jumped and kicked the bear on its snout. Making Beast Boy rear back away from the archer as he rubbed his nose.

He then heard a whistle sound behind him, and was too late to avoid the explosive arrow that hit him in the back. The blast sent him flying through the air, and the shock made him morph back into himself as he fell into a pile of snow.

Speedy took a yellow clip from his quiver, and pressed a button on it. It extended into the backup bow. Green Arrow appeared at his side. Both of them were aiming at the pile of snow.

The snow pile blew up, as a green elephant appeared. With a loud angry trumpet, it rushed on to the two archers.

Back to Raven. Who had just appeared out of a portal behind a tree. She had momentarily lost sight of Hot Spot, and was making her way to Beast Boy to help him out.

Suddenly, a wall of flames appeared in front of her. She barely stopped herself in time, but the front of her cloak got singed from the close proximity. The flames turned off, leaving an area of melted snow in its wake. Raven turned around to find her opponent, only to see several fireballs coming towards her face.

She raised a shield in front of her. But at an angle, causing the fireballs to hit it and deflect to another area to her right.

Another set of fireballs appeared from her left, and she again deflected them. As more and more came from the pine trees around her. She deflected them away, while she tried to lock onto where the pyrokinetic was.

Finally, Raven saw through the space between two pine trees to see him flying right past the gap to her left. With a wave of her hand, her black soul self suddenly enveloped the trees Hot Spot was about to pass under and they crashed down, blocking his path.

He made to turn back for more cover, but then those trees behind him fell too. Giving him only five meters of cover. He made to shoot fireballs from the little cover he had.

The trees were suddenly enveloped in black and lifted from off the ground. Exposing Hot Spot to Raven. She smirked as she hit him with one of the trees, hurtling him into a boulder.

Hot Spot quickly got up, looking slightly angry at how formidable his opponent actually was. It also didn't help that she actually seemed disinterested for the whole fight. She even yawned into her hand as she floated forward.

"Is that really the best you can do? Robin must be getting desperate if he's sending idiots like you to capture me." Raven said in a monotonous voice.

Hot Spot felt anger course through him at the taunt, as he got up and unleashed a large stream of fire at Raven. Raven countered with a black beam of her soul self. The two attacks hit in the middle, creating a large cloud of smoke.

The two continued to fight each other.

The two archers had somehow managed to catch Beast Boy in an electrical net from their two arrows. And they had been just about to finish him off when they saw the large cloud of smoke appear a few hundred feet to their right. Thinking they had the changeling trapped for now, they had started to run off to help Hot Spot with the demoness.

Before they got even ten meters in that direction though, they heard a small explosion from behind them. They both turned to see the electrical net had short circuited. And a green eel was right in the middle of it. The green eel morphed into a mammoth, breaking the net from off it.

Speedy groaned. "Doesn't he know how to stay down or something?" He said as he nocked another arrow.

"We'll just have to find out about that now, won't we." Green Arrow replied as he fired an arrow at the charging mammoth. The piercing arrow opened a gash in its side, but it only served to anger Beast Boy as he plowed down the trees in his way to get to his prey.

Green Arrow jumped out of the way in time.

Speedy wasn't as lucky.

The sound of trees crashing didn't faze the other two combatants in the slightest. As one was using his fiery arms to try and land a hit on the demoness. While the other was making thin shields of her soul self to block his attacks. Hot Spot had given up on ranged attacks, and was now trying to take Raven down with close range combat.

Hot Spot slashed down at Raven's head, only to hit another black shield. He then sliced his other arm sideways, only for Raven to lean back under the attack. He tried going for a leg sweep after that, only for Raven to back flip away from him using the momentum she had when she leaned. Her feet connected with his face again.

In desperation, he tried extending his fiery right arm to hit her again. Only to hit another one of her shields again. Hot Spot was getting frustrated with not landing a hit on her. And his frustration was leading to anger.

"Are you even going to try and fight back!?" He shouted as he tried to stab her with his left arm, only to again get blocked.

Raven shrugged. "Depends. Are you willing to actually try to show some skill in your combat style?" Raven asked.

Hot Spot screamed as he dove forward, his whole body ablaze with his anger. He looked like a miniature comet thanks to his powers. He so wanted to take this demoness down, he so wanted to see the look on her face when her shield failed to protect her from this hit.

When suddenly, he didn't see Raven anymore. All he saw was a field of blackness in front of him. As he went through it, he felt a deep chill enter his body. The chill that symbolized Raven's powers. The cold around him made his body's powers shut off.

Having never felt the cold before, Hot Spot was shocked by how numb his body felt. And he could do nothing as his body plummeted head first out of Raven's portal into a tree. He fell, fully clothed and black skinned again, into the pile of snow at the bottom of the tree.

He didn't rise.

Raven took one check with her senses, and found Hot Spot was out cold. He was fine physically, but he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Raven opened her eyes after her check, relieved to have the annoying hero off her back.

Then she heard another sound. The sound of explosions off a few hundred feet to her left. Raven groaned to herself, there was still two more to deal with.

Raven melted into the shadows of the tree next to her.

Green Arrow let loose another arrow at the large green lion in front of him. Blood was covering his right hand from a gash he had on his wrist. He was using his left hand to pull back the string, since his right hand couldn't pull the string back without it slipping. Speedy was nowhere to be seen since the mammoth from before had plowed him into the undergrowth.

The lion morphed into a hummingbird, dodging the arrow, before turning back into a lion again. The lion pounced for the wounded hero. Green Arrow raised his bow, preparing to defend himself.

An arrow made contact with the lion's side. It exploded on contact, sending the surprised lion flying into the pine trees. Green Arrow turned to where the arrow had came from.

Speedy was leaning on a tree, a clear smirk on his face. "Hey old man, need a little help?"

Green Arrow smiled a small smile. "Maybe." He said as he pointed his bow at the pine trees the lion had crashed through.

With that, the two started firing a storm of explosive arrows all over the area. The lion that had crashed through there had morphed back into a dazed Beast Boy. But he heard the hail of green arrows coming his way, and was quick to get up and move as a mountain lion.

The arrows blew up the trees all around him. Making him have to slide and duck under a few that collapsed or sent splinters of wood at him. Craters appeared in the snow all around him, even as he tried to escape the oncoming hail of arrows.

Then, a lucky arrow, the only thing that Beast Boy would ever admit about the incident, exploded beneath him. Sending him rolling into the path of a falling tree. Beast Boy was to shocked from the explosion to try and morph into another animal, as the tree was inches from landing on him.

Speedy and Green Arrow heard one last great crash and ceased in their volley. They still couldn't see all of what they had managed to hit, but for some reason, they felt that the changeling had been taken down. Now where was the demoness?

Their answer came when she came out of the ground in front of the group of trees. Her eyes were blazing white with power, while her hands were covered in her soul self. She started to launch black ethereal balls of energy at the two archers, putting them on the defensive.

The two heroes eventually manage to start firing arrows back, to which Raven merely started raising small shields in the air in front of her to block them. Electrical arrows shorted out, explosions happened mere feet in front of her, a weird foam fell from the air onto the snow. Yet none of this fazed Raven's concentration.

She continued her barrage of energy. The spheres cutting through the trees behind the two heroes.

One ball knicked Green Arrow on his right side, making him wince in pain as he brought his hand to it. Raven, seeing her opening, put just a little bit more focus on the veteran hero. She charged up a larger sphere of energy to hurtle at him, when an electrical arrow from Speedy hit her arm. The shock from this made Raven scream out in pain and drop to a knee.

Speedy smirked at his mentor, as he started to fire arrows from his bow faster and faster. Raven was forced to put the pain and slight paralysis she felt in her arm aside to melt into a dark portal. She appeared out of the air above where she had been. Yet Speedy found her quickly, and continued to fire a swarm of arrows at her. Forcing Raven to fly around in the air to dodge them.

After a moment, Green Arrow also started to fire at her. Albeit more slowly than the pace Speedy was setting. As his right hand, and his right side were aggravating him.

The two of them both tried to land a hit on Raven. All their attention was focused on Raven's random flight pattern, trying to figure out where she would go next.

What they didn't see, was Raven smirking under the hood of her cloak. ' _This is almost too easy. Hope Garfield is ready.'_

A rustle in a pine tree came from behind Speedy's position. But he was so focused on the demoness in front of him that he didn't hear it.

Suddenly, just as Speedy was aiming for a spot that would have hit Raven out of the air, a large thump came from behind him. It shook the ground with enough force to make him stumble. Firing his arrow way off target. And before he could react, he found himself launched through the air. His body turned around in mid air thanks to the way he had been hit, and he saw a big green tail, belonging to a great green T Rex.

' _I thought he was down!'_ He thought in pain to himself.

He hit hard against a tree, the force of the blow making his backup bow fly from his hands into the trees around him. Speedy slid down it onto the ground, his head slumped forward. He didn't get back up again.

Back where Raven was at, the large green T Rex approached Raven, before it shrinked down into Beast Boy. Raven floated down from the air to his side, as the two looked to Green Arrow. Beast Boy cracked his knuckles, looking ready to go. While Raven's eyes glowed a fierce white.

Green Arrow was now gripping his right wrist, as his right hand was spasming on him. He then looked at his downed protege, seeing he was clearly unable to fight. And then he looked out into the trees to where Hot Spot was likely to be. He realized at that moment he was the last man standing. And he was injured, not good.

He weakly pulled an arrow from his quiver, before nocking it into his bow. He looked up at Beast Boy and Raven.

"If I were you, I'd surrender dude." Beast Boy said to him in a flat voice.

"There's no way you're going to win anyways. So you might as well give up and make it easier on us." Raven added to the statement.

Green Arrow's eyes burned with determination. These two were enemies of the Justice League. They had caused mass destruction throughout the universe. He wouldn't let that just go unpunished.

"Never." He said.

Suddenly, before the two could react, Green Arrow had raised his bow. And let go of the string, launching the piercing arrow through the air right at Raven. Raven's eyes widened as she saw the arrow coming right for her. She was trying to get her soul shield to form in front of her. But it wasn't forming fast enough.

Before it could reach its target though, a large green hand suddenly appeared in front of her, grabbing the arrow on the shaft just inches away from her chest. The hand clenched around it, breaking it into pieces.

Green Arrow's and Raven's eyes widened. Raven looked to her right at Beast Boy.

He was still in his normal form. But he was mad. His eyes seemed more cat like than usual. His fangs were now clearly visible. His claws had pierced right through his gloves. And was it just her, or had he grown a couple inches. Either way, he looked… dangerous. And he was glaring right at the veteran member of the Justice League.

' **Now he deserves what's coming for him!'** The Beast thought inside his mind.

"Big mistake." Beast Boy growled out.

Before Green Arrow could react, Beast Boy was right in front of him. Raven had barely blinked her eyes when he had moved.

A lightning quick green punch connected with Green Arrow's jaw. Followed by a punch to his gut from the other hand. Green Arrow bent back, and curled over at the same time from the quick hits.

Before he could even grunt in pain, Beast Boy had kneed him in the face again. And then when his body had naturally went up again, he had started to punch him in the face over and over again. All within the space of two seconds.

Raven stood in her spot shocked as Beast Boy singlehandedly beat up a member of the Justice League. Her brain was trying to process the speed he was going at, but it was almost impossible. It was like he had combined a cheetah with the strength of a gorilla.

One particular punch sent a tooth flying in slow motion out of Green Arrow's mouth. Blood flew from his mouth with it, as his face shook from the shockwave of the hit.

Green Arrow tried to raise his bow to protect himself after that hit, but Beast Boy suddenly ripped it from his hands. Before Green Arrow could even blink, Beast Boy had broken it in two. The pieces were thrown somewhere else, and Green Arrow stared in shock at the changeling in front of him. That bow had been made from a titanium alloy. And he had broken it with his bare hands.

"Lights out Justice League crap."

Beast Boy delivered a haymaker of such intensity, that it blasted Green Arrow back one hundred yards over the ground. Before he finally connected with a pine tree. He groaned as his body fell to the ground and he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Raven was still standing in her spot. Her face showing she was now calmly watching what had happened. Even though she had just watched her friend beat the crap out of a JL member, she still appeared calm. Stoic.

On the inside though, it was a whole other story.

' _Holy Azar! I never knew he could move that fast!'_ Raven thought.

' _Or move so fluidly in his natural form!'_ Rude said in an impressed voice.

' _Or deliver a punch of that intensity!'_ Brave added on.

' _Or look so hot while beating the crap out of our mortal enemies!'_ Rage shouted.

… the others were silenced.

' _What? You have to admit he did look hot while doing that.'_ Rage said.

The awkward silence from Raven's side continued. In the real world, as she thought about it, the way how Beast Boy had looked so ferocious, had actually been… hot. She blushed slightly underneath her hood as she had no counter reply to what Rage had said.

' _Oh look! BB's coming back!'_ Happy shouted excitedly.

Raven snapped out of her stupor, and saw that Beast Boy was approaching. She thanked Azar that Happy had managed to divert the subject from off of Beast Boy's… whatever. He looked normal again at first, as he seemed to have calmed down somewhat. He was even back to his normal size, and his claws and fangs were hidden. Besides the small one protruding from his mouth. But his face still betrayed all the anger he had to rein in.

"Let's go." He ordered as he walked past her.

Raven tensed up slightly at the harshness in his voice. But then she figured it was probably the fight getting to him, so she put it off. For now, she decided to envelop herself into her soul self and flew off after Beast Boy.

The two of them only took about two minutes getting back to the sight of their pocket home. And Raven thought for a second that he was going to go into it. But then he stopped by the front porch, and lifted up a small square box she hadn't seen on the corner of the porch. It revealed a familiar red button. Which he pressed.

Just like that, the house started to shrink in on itself. The outer walls turned back to the glowing blue they were before. The chimney shrunk back into the roof which was already shrinking into a box form. The front porch pulled itself in, as the box started to get smaller and smaller.

Finally, it was the same box as before. With the small red button on the top of it. With its surface dotted with Cyborg's typical blue lights. Resting in the palm of Beast Boy's hand.

He opened up a compartment on his belt, and placed it in next to his drawing book. He then turned to Raven for the first time since the fight.

"Alright, that fight likely brought a lot of attention to here. So we need to move away from here. Do you have enough energy for that Raven?" He asked.

Raven nodded her head. Though she was confused as to why he would think she was tired. Beast Boy nodded his head back to her.

"Alright, we can't fly above the trees this time. So I suggest you stay in your soul bird or whatever you call it since it can phase through objects and the like."

With that, Beast Boy turned around, not even waiting for a reply from Raven. He morphed into a green wolf, before he took off pounding south into the Canadian wilderness.

Raven rolled her eyes back in her spot. ' _And I thought I was complicated. He's gone from fun, to curious, to serious, to comforting, and back to serious all within the past day. Just how many sides to him are there?'_

' _Ooh! Ooh! Maybe he has emoticlones just like you Rae Bear!'_ Happy said.

' _DON'T CALL ME THAT!'_

' _What? It was only a suggestion.'_ Happy said back.

' _Our sister is right though Raven. Maybe it is about time to ask him some questions of our own.'_ Knowledge said to her.

' _Okay, I'll try.'_ Raven thought to herself.

Raven closed off the connection to her mind, not hearing what Rude said. (It's been like over ten chapters since we suggested it! Do you really expect us to believe that leader bitch will listen ti us now!)

Raven did what Beast Boy had strongly suggested and turned into her black soul Raven form. The form gave a loud caw before it took off after the green wolf. She'd ask Beast Boy her questions… hopefully. You never know what could happen after all in the life of a superhero.

Back where he had been lying against the tree, Speedy weakly lifted his head. Almost every part of his body was hurting, along with his neck. But he could see his mentor was in bad shape about two hundred feet away, along with Hot Spot. Who was farther away from his mentor.

Speedy looked up at the fading light in the sky, and felt the chill of the air around him at last. Now that the heat of battle had faded from his veins. He shivered as he tried to pull what remained of his heavy clothing around him.

Speedy weakly got up, using his strength to get over to his mentor. He fell down next to him in the snow, as he wrapped the both of them in their heavy clothing. His mentor was cold, and Speedy was afraid of that fact. He would have worried about Hot Spot, but he couldn't even see him now. He hoped he was alright.

With the last of his energy, he fished out his Communicator and pressed a button on it. Sending a distress signal to Titan's Tower. He hoped they got the message soon. As he finally passed out from his injuries next to his mentor.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

' _Don't be too late! Don't be too late! Don't be too late!'_

 _ **Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!... Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!**_

The sound of people flying through the cold air and running on booted feet filled the night. It had been a little over four hours since Speedy had called in. And the evil person was almost begging that they hadn't been stupid enough to engage.

Not when they had finally found them. Not when they could have finally captured her. Not when so much was hanging on the line for their plans.

But no, the large group of heroes arrived too late.

The first person they found was Hot Spot. Argent let out a scream at the sight of his unmoving body, and it took Bumblebee having to check his pulse to see it was still there for Argent to finally calm a little. Though that didn't stop the cold tears from falling from her eyes as she tried to rouse her boyfriend.

Then they found Green Arrow and Speedy. Laying side by side with each other. Both of whom were still barely alive. A person pulled Speedy away to tend to him, while the rest gathered around the veteran hero.

When a flash of light appeared in front of his eyes, Speedy weakly opened them. He was expecting the face of his leader.

But it was Zatanna.

Robin and the others were trying to wake Green Arrow. Only Zatanna was with Speedy.

' _Don't you dare say it was them! Don't you dare say it was them!'_

"Who did this?" Zatanna asked.

' _Please! They couldn't have gotten away! Not now!'_

Speedy was silent for a moment.

"... It was… Beast Boy… and… Raven. They got away… I don't know… where..." He managed to say. Before he passed out again.

… … ' _...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well that went well. I think someone is getting a little frustrated at the end if you ask me.**

 **So down goes Alpha Team. I wonder who will be next? Will frustration drive Zatanna over the edge? What was the deal with Beast Boy? Will Raven finally be able to ask him some questions that she's been wanting to ask? And where will they hide out next?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**You know, I really wanted this chapter to go a different way. But then I got sick, and this chapter got rebooted inside my head. This was the result. And I personally think it is a lot better than my original idea for this. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Also, I just noticed this story's gone on for over a hundred thousand words. And not one hint of BBRae romance so far... I'm kind of proud of myself for dragging it out this far to be honest. Since I just want them to kiss already!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **GolemXIV:** Oh yeah, gotta love the good old fashioned butt whoopings! Action chapters are just like my favorite things to write since I can imagine it in my head. Oh don't worry, the two will have more teamwork in the future. Cause trust me, they are really going to need it for the next battle. Enjoy!

 **Foamsatmouth:** You better believe it!

 **alfred19:** Um, Google Translate wasn't much help here. Are you saying I should get straight to the point? Enjoy the chapter!

 **LionessStephanie:** Can't tell you that, and I think besides the white furred squirrel there was no animals harmed. It's the middle of winter in Canada. Not really going to find much in the way of animals. Sorry about the Lloyd thing, damn autocorrect. I have since fixed it. There is a little more Beast conversation. And some good old Beast trolling. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Azarath Cat:** I think I did answer that question, yes I do ship those two as well. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

 **Captain Ea Rayos:** I enjoy the enthusiasm! Hope this was what you were hoping for!

 **Thedas743:** Well I'm glad that I was able to put something in that you enjoyed! No need to fear, there are a few things answered in this chapter! You stay awesome too dude! And enjoy the chapter!

 **ExplodingKnuckler:** Thanks, I know you're only at Chapter One. But I do hope you've managed to catch up by now! If you have, then enjoy the update!

 **RPGPersona:** It's okay. I wasn't expecting to use other honorary Titans either. Than after the suggestions poured in, I thought, what the hell. This is an AU. So lets treat it like one! I really upped the idiocy factor on Speedy in that chapter in my opinion. Of course, it wouldn't be the Teen Titans if they didn't argue about hair. Oh yeah, Rage would have her eyes on the prize. There's nothing she loves more than a tasty piece of green meat. Eh, not a river or stream, but a lake. A well known lake. Also, I think I made Zatanna a little more clear this chapter. Enjoy!

 **NATSUxERZA 123456:** I prefer to say his human beast form. Instead of fully shifting into the Beast this time, Beast Boy kept partial control as he let the Beast build up his form. Also, Zatanna's motives become a little more clear this chapter. Well, there is some more character insight actually in this chapter, along with a little bit of fluff. So I hope you enjoy!

 **Bluedog197:** Yeah, I can see where that game went all wrong with them. Oh, don't worry, it isn't a new villain. Heck, I bet you'll be surprised a little bit at the end here. Enjoy the chapter my good friend!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _3 more favs, 4 more follows (Total: 95 favs, 117 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _October 14, 2016 9:50 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I saw an exclusive look at Doctor Strange! Oh, and I don't own this. I guess that's important to say too._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:** _Let Sleeping Dogs Lie_

* * *

It had been a whole week since the last attack forced Beast Boy and Raven to move from their spot in northern Canada. Seeing as their area had been compromised by the sighting of the Alpha Team. The two had traveled through the night, and rested on and off for the two days after that on their way down south. They would have flown if they could, but without cloud cover, the Watchtower could have easily sighted them. Plus, every now and then, they had to take cover when they saw a superhero out in the distance. So it took them three whole days to get to the area they were now camped at.

They were just outside Lake Huron, one of five of the Great Lakes between the U.S. and Canada. Resting on the Northeastern side of Michigan, where they had set up the pocket home on the shore in a national forest. And they had stayed there ever since.

There was still snow on the ground since it was the middle of February, but it was slightly warmer here than it was up in northern Canada. A nice good and refreshing twenty degrees.

Raven was on her bed, reading a large book. The title was in a language that looked to be Azarathian. In English, it would translate to, 'Astral Projection and it's Many Forms.'

Beast Boy was sitting on his pillow on the ground. His drawing book was in one hand, while the other held a white tipped pen. He was in the middle of working on one of his drawings. He seems very concentrated on the drawing.

Though he was physically concentrated on it, his mind was far from it.

' _Okay, we're definitely going to need to visit a laundromat soon if we ever want all our uniforms cleaned. I think I saw one out in the city.'_

' **Or you could just go around everywhere naked master. You really don't need clothes for yourself since you're naked in an animal form.'**

' _... I suggested that to Raven that one time. Remember?'_

' **Oh…'**

' _Yeah Beast, not doing it. Besides, unless I learned how to speak in my animal forms, I would have to morph into my normal form to talk to her.'_

' **Would that really be such a bad thing master.'**

Beast Boy's eyebrow arched in the real world. ' _So anyways, we're also starting to run a little low on food. So we're going to need to go to a store soon, or visit a few farms out in the country and hope they have food stored away in their silos.'_

' **You could just have me hunt for food and be done with it master.'**

' _Hello! Vegan here!'_

' **Don't bite it till you try it master.'**

' _... Okay, how about this, if things get desperate, I'll let you out so you can hunt for Rae. Deal?'_

' **... Fine. But you better have your own source of food by then too master. We don't want to be weak from hunger again like when we faced the archer and the speedster.'**

Beast Boy nodded his head to himself as he continued drawing. Going over the rest of the things with his Beast that they were either starting to run low on, or were going to need soon.

Raven's eyes were trying to read her book. But on the inside, she was conflicted with herself. A part of her really wanted to drop the book, get up, and start questioning Beast Boy. While the other just wanted to sit in her spot and read her book in peace.

Only, she couldn't read it, because she couldn't focus on it. As her eyes kept on wandering up to her green teammate.

Her eyes moved again to her friend, and she could vaguely hear Rude in her mind. Yelling at her to grow a pair and talk to their damn friend… Well, that was a watered down version of what she had said. Too many cuss words were in it for Raven to barely make out her meaning. But Raven understood it, and she did want to do that.

But Raven didn't even know where to start. There was just so many different things about him that she was curious about. What was his own past like? What was it with him and being able to switch from jokester mode to Batman mode with the snap of a finger?...

Plus, it hadn't helped that ever since the fight, it was like Beast Boy had been… off.

It wasn't like he really didn't seem so carefree and happy anymore. He could still be found smiling and all that other stuff she knew that was familiar with him. Hell, he was smiling a little even though he seemed concentrated on something.

It was just that it had somehow… changed. Like it had toned itself down. He seemed more calm, commanding, in charge so to say. Even though the fight had been a week before, and he was normal again, the very air around him seemed to hold the weight he had wielded before. Raven didn't know if he was changing, or if it had just been there the whole time without her realizing it. But she could see it now, and she could see how it was affecting him.

He hardly ever tried to start a conversation with her outside of mealtimes anymore. And when he did talk to her, it was to see if she was okay. Like his own little way of checking up on her after what had happened before, while still giving her her space.

Outside of that, he seemed to stay out of her presence, even though they stayed in the same room. When they trained, he did it with such a single minded focus that Raven had to stop him several times from destroying the forest around them. And sometimes at night, Raven would hear their door open, and would see out of the crack of her eyelids as Beast Boy snuck out. Only to come in about two or so hours later looking exhausted. Yet he never spoke about what he did. And as of yet, Raven hadn't felt the need to ask.

Even his emotional beacon didn't seem as bright as usual.

There was no more attempts at starting a random game of stankball. Even though the piles of repaired stinky clothes at the sides of the home looked ripe for it. There was no attempts of him trying to start a joke or prank with her. Even though at moments, it looked like he was going to do it, but then he'd change his mind and turn away again. He was still smiling and happy, yet it was subdued.

Was it because of what happened during the fight at the end when Green Arrow tried to catch her off guard? Did it have something to do with what had happened before the fight? Did he just not see her in the same light anymore after learning about that part of her past? Did he think that she wanted to be left alone after revealing such a big secret about herself? Or was it the way he had dealt with the previous victims he mentioned? As if he was waiting for her to be ready to talk about it.

And why did that make her feel so sad? Why was she sad that Beast Boy seemed to be afraid to want to talk to her?

…

' _Because I like him. I actually do like Garfield.'_ Raven admitted sadly to herself.

Yeah. Because she liked him. The dark monotonous Raven liked her friend. She thought her crush would have truly faded with time. She thought it would die from the treachery of Malchior, or the burn of her worst memory. But it hadn't.

Ever since the realization of it, it had gotten stronger. His words that fateful day a week ago had only sealed that fact in her mind. It wasn't going to fade. And now she could genuinely admit that to herself now. She might not choose to ever act on it, she didn't know how she came to this realization before, but she knew it now. So she could admit it. If only to herself.

At least that seemed to appeal to some of her emoticlones.

Raven took a look up again, and finally put her book on Astral Projection down. She just couldn't focus on it, and her curiosity wasn't going to go away. The complex mystery that was Beast Boy was calling to her. Demanding answers from the person that so haunted her mind. She could have meditated to try and rid herself of the urge, but Raven felt it was finally time she got some answers.

Rude could be heard shouting 'it's about damn time' inside her mind. So she sat up, mentally preparing herself to speak to Beast Boy.

Only, she saw what he was concentrated on. His drawing book.

Raven could see him in that single minded zone of his when he drew. Raven sighed, she didn't feel like she could try to bother him now when he was immersed in his own thing. The last thing he needed was her distracting him from his work. Despite her emoticlones protests, she made to lie back again.

But then she took one look at his drawing book, and that curiosity from before came back. Memories flashed in her mind of all the drawings she had seen him do before over his shoulder. A jungle with a creek running through it, Cyborg's face the first time he tried tofu, a lone person meditating in the light of the Common Room. And more…

Raven decided to do something she hadn't done in a while Instead of just lying on her bed and doing nothing till their next meal. She got in the lotus position, but instead of levitating a few feet off her bed, Raven only floated a mere inch. She opened one eye to make sure he was still focused on his book, and then concentrated as she quietly whispered her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Her body stayed where it was, as her black soul self came out through her face. The dark astral form of Raven took one look around the room, and then back at its floating body to make sure it was okay. Then it went into the shadows of the room, and traveled to where it would be behind Beast Boy. When it got to him, it finally peered over his shoulder at the drawing book in his hand.

It was a drawing of a night sky. Raven could easily see every star he had so delicately placed into it. Beneath those, was the lights of Jump City… how long had it been since she had been there? And how had Beast Boy turned such a bland city like Jump into what she felt was a beautiful drawing. If Raven had been in her body, she would have felt a tear slide down her cheek at the sight of their old home.

It looked like he was putting in a few stars in the upper right corner of the night sky. She didn't know why, the drawing looked beautiful enough as it was. Yet it was like he felt they needed to be in there, so Raven wasn't going to judge him. His art had improved even more than she remembered. And for some reason, that made her happy.

' _I wonder what other drawings he has in there if his writing has improved this much...'_ Raven thought in slight awe to herself.

' _I wonder if BB has any drawings on us.'_ Happy said.

' _I wonder if he put any drawings of us defeating villains in there.'_ Brave said.

' _I wonder if he has any perverted drawings of anyone in there.'_ Rude said with a burp at the end.

' _... Okay, I don't think I needed that thought in my head.'_ Raven thought to herself.

Beast Boy finished and lifted his book a little bit to check his work. He had been meaning to fix that drawing for a while now, but it hadn't been till he had accidentally flipped to it that he had remembered what he had forgot to put in it. To think it had only been a couple weeks ago when he made it. Another time, another place for him. He sighed at the sight of his old home, and made to start turning the page so he could get to the next drawing he had wanted to improve. But then he paused.

There was a cold presence behind his shoulder. It wasn't breathing, but the cold it emitted was very familiar. Beast Boy almost paled at what he had been about to do, he hadn't been going to stay on the next page certainly. It was the one after that he wanted to do, at least that's what he wanted to do. It wasn't his fault Beast loved to take a few seconds to look at that one picture… right?

Beast Boy hid his fear with amusement.

"Hey Rae. Any particular reason why you're peering over my shoulder when your body is floating over your bed?" He asked her astral form while still staring at his book, his voice sounding amused.

Raven was slightly shocked by this, and the loss of concentration made her astral form zoom right back to her body. She fell back onto her bed with a small thump as she stared at Beast Boy in surprise. He looked up from his book at her to grin slightly.

"Well?" He asked.

Raven had to fight back a blush at being caught. She honestly hoped that her face wasn't blushing now. Inside, her Knowledge was amazed at how perceptive he was to catch her soul self.

' _Wow, I could have sworn all his attention was on his drawings.'_ Knowledge said to Raven. Who finally managed to compose herself and give a disinterested face.

' _He's perspective. I'll give him that.'_ Raven thought back.

' _That's our BB!'_ Happy said with delight.

' _Ugh…'_

"I was merely curious as to what you were drawing Garfield." Raven said in a flat tone.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Eh, I was only finishing up an old drawing of mine is all. And I was just heading to the next one when I noticed you peeping over my shoulder." He said nonchalantly. This made Raven blush a little bit.

' _Damn it! I didn't want to blush!'_ Raven thought.

' _Sorry.'_ Timid said back as she finally appeared.

' _There she is! Get that penny from her!'_ Rude and Rage yelled at the same time.

' _Eep!'_ Raven was distracted by the war going on on her mind. So she had zoned out a bit.

"Uh… Earth to Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he nudged Raven with the end of his pen. Raven snapped out of it.

"I wasn't peeping." Raven finally said back.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Sure, and I wasn't checking you out while you were zoned out." He said in what was supposed to be a sarcastic tone.

"Were you?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy now had to hold his blush back. "Of course not."

' _At least, not too much.'_ He thought in his mind.

Before she could speak again, he opened up his book and went to a different page. He put his white tipped pen back into his belt while he pulled out a violet pen in its place. As it looked like he was tracing in something in the book with it.

During the time he had been speaking, his emotional beacon had shown a little brighter than before. But now, as he became silent again, it started to dim back to what it had been. Raven found herself uncomfortable with him just wanting to go back to ignoring her like that. She hadn't really minded his comment about checking her out all that much. At least he had been paying some attention to her.

Wait, was she going insane for wanting Beast Boy to actually invade her privacy? To have him look in her direction, or get another round of stankball going... or something? If only to at least get him to interact with her.

Talking seemed to have done some good for her emotional balance, but then, what could she have him talk about that wouldn't distract him from what he was doing? There was so many questions she wanted to ask… yet they all seemed a little too personal for her to ask him them.

An idea came to mind. There was one question that seemed to stick out in her mind. And maybe it could answer several others if she asked it right.

"Gar, when was the first time you ever drew something?" Raven asked in a calm voice.

Beast Boy's hand stilled, as his body seemed to involuntarily tense. Was it just her, or was his arm shaking. ' _Azar, did I ask the wrong question?'_ Raven thought, as the silence stretched out between them.

…

…

"I was four." He finally said, in a quiet voice. Raven almost could have sworn he hadn't spoke, but then he looked up to her. He set his pen down and called her closer with his hand.

Raven quietly followed his command and floated off the bed to settle down next to him. As she got close, she could have sworn she saw a pencil drawing on the page he had been working on. A drawing in the middle of being colored in. But as she got closer, Beast Boy started to flip back through the pages. The pencil drawing was lost in the maze of art that showed before her eyes. The few she was able to make out made her eyes widen.

Beast Boy seemed to speak in the background of her mind. "I was four, at least I think I was, when my parents had taken me to one of the villages in Upper Lamumba. A place in Northern Africa that most people don't know about." His eyes seemed to take on a faraway look, even as he continued to skim through the pages. Raven was still looking at the drawings. Watching as the Tower, a green moped, Silkie, and other things flitted before her eyes.

"Sometimes, my parents had been known to bring in supplies, medicine, food, and other stuff for the villagers. But this one time, they had brought something in for the kids… art supplies." Beast Boy paused, as if lost in thought. Raven saw him pause on one of the earlier pages, showing a drawing of what looked to be a purple helmet.

Then his hands continued to move, to fast for her to make out anything else as he resumed speaking.

"I had seen my parents with all kinds of things before. But it was normally devices, medical supplies, and other things I couldn't even name now. Since they were world renowned geneticists. Yet instead of all those, they had brought out empty books. Pens, pencils, markers, and even finger paint… and they spent most of the day teaching the kids how to take something from their minds, and how to put it on the page and turn it into art…"

Beast Boy finally stopped skimming, as there was no pages left. It was right on the front page, and Raven didn't know what to think. Sure, his art was amazing now, but back then… ' _Are those supposed to be stick figures? Or is that a weird ball of fuzz?'_

Beast Boy seemed to sense her confusion, and gave a small chuckle. "I had begged my parents if I could join in the fun. And they had let me sit alongside the other kids as they taught. But I had tried to draw a giraffe without their help, and this was the end result." Beast Boy said in a sad voice.

' _So that's what it's supposed to be.'_ Raven thought to herself.

Beast Boy looked down to his drawing at last, and let a sad smile show on his face. "Yeah, my parents, when they saw this. I don't think I'd ever seen my mother smile so widely before. Or seen my dad have to suppress so many giggles." He let out a sigh as he turned the page. And Raven almost gasped.

It was a beautiful drawing of a tan woman. She had brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was in a simple tan vest with a white T-shirt underneath along with a pair of blue jeans. But it was almost like you could tell just how much effort the man who drew it had put into the drawing. She appeared to be average in real life, but in a drawing, she put the Mona Lisa to shame.

Beast Boy noticed her surprise, and smiled. "Yeah, my dad, even though he was a world class geneticist first. He also had a hobby of being a talented artist…" Beast Boy flipped the page. "As was my mom." He finished.

This drawing was of a tall tan man. He had short, almost cropped blonde hair. His face seemed angular, even on the page. But his blue eyes were soft, and full of mischief. He wore a simple green vest above a black T-shirt. And was wearing a pair of khakis. He was also normal, but in a way that would have made other woman swoon.

"After they had been done with the others, they had drawn these down for me… to show me what practice would do…"

Beast Boy looked like he was about to turn the page, when he stopped. He looked to Raven, seeing the wonder in her eyes at the drawings. Even though her face tried to hide it. He wondered if he should turn the page or not. But then he did it.

"And then they did this for me. To help give me an idea as to what I could draw if I set my mind to it."

It was a two pages of drawings again. On the left, his mom was standing by the dad. Both in the same clothing as before. Now you could see the jungle that rested in the background. But the little boy in front of them was different. Far different than what Raven would have thought would be there.

It was a fair skinned blonde boy. He had blue eyes, normal ears, a fangless mouth, in overall terms, he was normal. He had a mischievous grin on his face. And even in the picture you could tell how full of energy he was.

Then Raven looked to the other page, and saw a messier drawing of the family. This time, it was a group of three stick figures. Standing in front of what looked like a stick tree jungle. The two tall stick figures were holding the hands of the little one. All of them had smiley faces drawn in. And in bright messy letters on the top was two words.

My family.

Beast Boy took a long look at it. Seeming to be lost in his own world again. While Raven was lost in a world of her own.

' _Garfield… Wait… why were they all normal? I thought he had been born with his powers. Wasn't he? But then why would he look so normal as a young boy? And it doesn't make sense that his parents were normal… unless they also had powers...'_

Raven opened her mouth, as if to speak, when Beast Boy slammed his book shut. Raven, even knowing about Beast Boy's emotional output as of late, was shocked not only by the slamming of his book, but when the beacon that represented his emotions in general completely disappeared. Like he had clamped down on himself.

She looked up from the book, only to find he was staring away. "Garfield, did something happen to them? Your parents after this." She decided to ask.

He looked at her, his face expressionless. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said flatly.

Raven lifted her eyebrow at him. "Um… Is everything okay Gar?" She decided to ask.

"Oh, everything's just peachy Raven." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"I thought I was supposed to be the sarcastic one here?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy only continued to stare expressionless at her. And this made Raven feel kind of uncomfortable. Had this been what it was like when she had stared at him like that?

"What about you just leave me alone, and stop trying to pry into my past." Beast Boy said, before he turned away with his book.

Raven bristled at his words. "I wasn't trying to pry into your past idiot. I only asked when you first learned how to draw. You revealed parts of your past all by yourself." She said in an eerily calm voice.

Beast Boy chuckled harshly at that. "Sure, like I revealed anything to you." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

Raven's reply was immediate. "What about the fact that your parents are dead."

Beast Boy, he seemed to be stuck in a state of shock. "What? Did you think I wouldn't be able to recall the time you swore to me on your parent's graves Gar. Or the fact that you haven't really told me about your parents before in general? That kind of suggests to me that they probably aren't alive anymore."

' _Raven! Stop talking about it!'_

' **Master. Our mate already knows. We can talk about it now-'**

"I also saw based on that picture that your parents were normal. Well, above normal, since geneticists are actually pretty smart people. But that still leaves me to believe that they didn't have powers." Raven continued on.

' _No! I'm still not ready to talk about it! Not after what happened before with the last time!'_

' **But master, our mate-'**

' _Don't call her that! She doesn't deserve that title! And you know that! Now leave it alone!'_

The Beast was shocked into silence, as Beast Boy's anger started to grow. Raven had been unaware of the mental exchange. "What happened in your past Gar? Your parents were normal, and I think you were normal too. Did you have your powers forced on you? Or did you willingly-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Beast Boy finally shouted at her.

Raven was shocked into silence not only by his outburst, but by the monumental wall of anger now emitting from his aura. "My past is my priority Raven! Not yours, not my dead parents, or anyone else for that matter! Got it!"

"But you know all about my past! How am I supposed to get to understand you better if you won't-" Raven was shouting back.

"You, try to understand me! Like how Terra tried to understand me! Is that what you're trying to say here Rae!? Is that it!?" Beast Boy's shout echoed in the room with that name. Shocking Raven into a quieter tone.

"What?" She finally said.

Beast Boy growled. "You heard me Rae. Yeah, I told Terra about all the **** I went through as a kid with my powers. And she told me all the **** she went through because of her powers too. I thought I had actually found someone that could understand me because of it. I thought I would finally be able to put it all to rest with her."

He sadly shook his head, the anger draining out of his system. "Only, you saw what happened to me next. What she did to me, my past, my parents... my heart."

Raven wasn't exactly sure what to do now. As he pulled something out of his belt. It was a framed picture, it showed the same thing that had been in the drawing. Only, it was from an actual camera. It had been the thing he grabbed from his room. Before Raven could say anything though, he put it back.

"I told Terra all about them. I showed her this picture. I trusted her with everything about me Rae. And you saw what she did to me. When I thought someone actually understood me." He said in an angry tone.

"But Gar… I'm not like Terra." She finally said.

Beast Boy sighed at that. "I know you're not Raven. But it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt to talk about it after all that happened." He said sadly to himself.

Raven wanted to feel angry at him. She had laid her past bare for him, and all he had given was a few breadcrumbs about his past self. How could he be so selfish as to share his past with a stranger, but not his friend!

But she couldn't feel angry. Not when she understood what he meant. The same thing had happened to her after all. She had trusted her very being with a complete stranger who showered her with attention. Only to end up burned in the end. She could understand what happened to him all to well.

She forced a state of calm on herself as she gripped his hand. Even though she wanted to grip it forever and get lost in the feel of it.

"I understand Gar. I understand all too well what you mean by that. I'm sorry that I tried to press you when you weren't ready… just, make sure you tell me when you're ready Gar. Because like you told me, I'll be there for you when you're ready to talk about it."

Beast Boy finally looked to her, though his face looked defeated. "Have you ever heard the phrase, let sleeping dogs lie Raven?" He asked.

Raven nodded her head. "I don't care if your past is just like the three headed Cerberus Gar. If it really hurts as much as I think it does, then I'll do anything if it means helping my friend out." She said in a monotonous, yet sincere tone.

Beast Boy looked at her for a few seconds, seeming to be struck silent. Then he finally started to smile sincerely.

"Okay. I promise I'll talk about it to you eventually. But not now. It still hurts to even think about it." He said to her.

Raven was a little sad about that, but she accepted it. "Okay, Gar." She said to him.

' _There Rude, you happy now? Now that we've finally talked to him.'_ Raven thought to her mind.

She didn't receive an answer. _'Damn, they must still be after that penny... now that I think about it, I could try joining in to take back BB's gift... wait, did I just call him BB?'_

Then his smile turned into a smirk, which caught Raven's attention again. "Oh, and you know what I just realized."

Raven looked oddly at him, as his aura filled with mischief again. Before she could say anything though, a stankball that had been behind him hit her right in the face. It had been made of his stinky boxers.

"Let the rematch round of stankball begin!" He said, already following up with two more stank balls to her chest and stomach.

Raven was slightly angry at being caught off guard by the sudden game, but overall she was pleased. Beast Boy was laughing and smiling again. That weight that had been around him before was gone at last. ' _Now this is the Beast Boy I know and like.'_ Raven thought to herself.

Even though she liked him, that didn't stop her from cheating again this round. Even as her emoticlones cheered inside her mind at being used at long last. She gathered up the remaining clothes in the room into one massive stankball. Making Beast Boy sweat drop in his spot.

"Oh, a rematch you say." Raven said in a cool monotonous tone.

' _****!'_ Beast Boy thought, as he moved to dodge the monstrosity.

The Beast inside Beast Boy's mind was cheering slightly in his mind. Even though he was still a little peeved with what his master had said to get him to shut up. But after he saw the results, he felt he could forgive his master.

' _Sorry about that Beast. I didn't exactly mean what I said to you earlier.'_

' **Does that mean you're finally considering it master?'** The Beast asked in a hopeful voice.

' _Maybe… I still don't try to think about her in that way Beast.'_

' **Maybe if I pull up this memory again.'** The Beast said, as he pulled up the incident with the pouch.

' _Gah! Can't you tell I have enough problems in the real world!'_ Beast Boy thought as he barely dodged the massive stankball again. Only to suddenly be frozen in place.

' **Nope. I'm all safe and sound in your mind. Hope you enjoy the show master.'** The Beast thought, as he let the mental image press into Beast Boy's mind.

Raven wasn't sure after that why Beast Boy would stare at her during the game only to turn away and blush. And even sometime after the game was over. She wasn't even sure why he had locked himself in the bathroom for three hours after that. With the sound of running water going on the whole time. Even after he came out later so they could have dinner, he took one look at her, and was back in the bathroom.

She didn't know what was up with him. All she knew as she fell asleep that night to the sound of running water was that she had totally won the rematch round.

' _Heh, I wonder when he'll try to initiate the next one. This was actually pretty fun.'_

* * *

' _Zatanna, your lack of progress is not being very helpful to me.'_ The voice in her head said.

' _How is it my fault those two haven't tried to leave the continent yet! I thought for sure that was going to be the first thing they would do! I didn't think they would drag it out for this long though!'_ She shouted back.

' _Be it as it may, those two Titans have done the unexpected. And you are failing to find out where they are hiding.'_ The voice said in a scornful tone.

' _Is it my fault the searches had to be restarted after those idiot Titans mistakes made the two move! I mean, if they had just waited, I could have set up a smaller area for those two to be able to flee to without getting traced!'_ Zatanna argued angrily.

' _Is that the only reason though for why you have failed sorceress?'_ The voice questioned.

Zatanna bit her tongue, to keep herself from shouting a list of profanities at the people around her. ' _No, I'll admit, that green pest of hers is actually more formidable than I thought.'_

The voice laughed at that. ' _Now you see why I had him targeted in the first place. There's no way for you to be able to grab the demoness as long as her Beast protector is around to guard her.'_

' _Then how the hell am I supposed to get him away Nabu! I know that demoness is my only chance, so how do I get him away!'_ Zatanna yelled to her mind so loudly, she could have sworn a few of the heroes around her looked her way. Including Superboy.

' _My teammates are already suspicious of me! I'm being stretched to my limit keeping not only Batman, but Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg under control. Robin has almost managed to break free a couple times already. And I know for a fact that Artemis is highly suspicious of the mind tampering you did to her. So please tell me great Nabu, how do I accomplish what you're asking!?'_

The voice in her head laughed at that. ' _Why, it's rather simple Zatanna. Other than the demoness, there is only one person he cared about just as much as her. If not, even more than the demoness.'_

Zatanna briefly glanced to the other end of the group. Already knowing who it was that the voice in her head was referring to. ' _And you're certain that she will be able to do the job?'_

The voice's reply was certain, even as the girl turned to look at her with glowing yellow eyes.

' _Deary, I'm not just certain. I am absolutely freaking positive that the green one will come running head over heels for his former girlfriend. And once she takes him out, then the demoness will finally be within reach._

Zatanna had a bad feeling in her gut at the plan, but she pushed it down. She's doing this for her father after all. And the deal she made with Nabu stated he needed a better magician than her father for him to give him back his life. And for that, he would only select a host of the best practiced in magic.

Raven was the one who fit the bill. She was the key for Zatanna to get her father back. So for now, she had to let her morals go, no matter what she ended up doing.

' _As you say Nabu. And hopefully, we'll find them in the place you suggested for this search.'_ Zatanna replied, as she continued to walk through a city with the small group that was with her.

' _Oh Zatanna. I imagine they'll be here real soon. After all, I do believe that locator probe I programmed will lead him here._

Zatanna said nothing. She had to get her father back, no matter what. And hopefully, when the two appeared here, they would be ready to ambush them. And hopefully it wouldn't be too long, or else Zatanna would have to leave and put the traces along the continent again. Those things were handy, but they just had to keep on having magic pumped into them for them to be sustained.

If she had to leave, and those two came in, she hoped that her secret weapon would be able to capture them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, look at what we have here. We get a little bit of Beast Boy and Raven, and a little more understanding as to what is driving Zatanna.**

 **Who is the secret weapon though? How long will it be until they meet her? Will Beast Boy be able to let go of his past? Will he abandon Raven to chase after a trap?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Beast's Theme Song

**Okay guys, I have something important to say at the bottom! So I hope you read it for me!**

 **Also, I wish I could announce that we passed 20,000 views, but instead, I get to say, we passed 21,000 last chapter! YEAH! And we're close to 200 reviews as well! Double yeah! Can we get three more favorites so I can triple yeah here? Cuz that would be awesome!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Well, I hate when I have to say this. Since you all left such nice reviews for me and all. But just as I was about to save, this ****ing laptop shut down on me! Deleting all the replies I had for you all! And right now, it's really late, I worked all day today from morning till freaking 10:30, and I wanted this posted tonight. So I'm sorry, but I can't do replies at this time. I will, however, include old replies for the next chapter! So don't think I'm just ignoring you guys! Cuz I love every single one of you that reviews! Stay classy peeps!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _Two more favs, five more follows (Total: 97 favs, 122 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _October 22, 2016 11:50 P.M. Mountain Standard Time_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Yeah, I don't own the Teen Titans. Or the Young Justice. Or the Justice League. I don't even own this slightly modified theme song... oh well._

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:** _The Beast's Theme Song_

* * *

 _Two days later_

Raven was sitting cross legged on her bed, with a nice thick book laid in her lap. She was trying her best to have all her focus on the large tome, instead of on the green boy in front of her.

Now granted, the last two days had been really good in her opinion. Even though they were still on the run from the JL and all that. Beast Boy had finally gone back to his mostly normal self. He wasn't as subdued with his emotions anymore, and his emotional beacon was as bright as ever.

He still trained with the same focus as before, but he didn't try to destroy the forest around them when he did it. Sometimes, even despite the temperature outside in the lake, he would go out and take a nice swim as some animal. And Raven would be waiting for him on the shore. In one of her winter cloaks, having her soul shield up to protect her from the falling snow.

Overall, he was almost like the happy Garfield she knew back in the Tower. And for the most part, Raven was glad her friend was back to normal… really, she was.

Until right now.

She wasn't very amused. Hell, amusement had been thrown right out the window to be replaced with pure and utter annoyance. She almost wished at this point that Beast Boy would become his serious alter ego again so she wouldn't have to see this… whatever it was he was doing.

She lifted the book off her lap to her face to hide it from the sight in front of her. Feelings or no feelings, she didn't want to witness her crush make an absolute fool of himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, mammals and… uh… birds?... Birds! Yeah! Mammals and birds, I, the devilishly handsome green machine, the one and only, Beast Boy, or if you know my secret identity Garfield Logan, welcome you to... Beast Boy's All-Star Prop Comedy Revue!"

Raven wanted to beat her head in with her book. If only to have a headache to distract her from the idiocy in front of her. ' _And you guys like him because…'_ She thought to her mind.

' _Shhhhh! The shows about to start!'_ Happy said in an excited tone.

' _Yeah! Shut up so we can hear him leader bitch!'_ Rude said after Happy.

' _... I must be insane.'_ Raven thought with a groan.

' _Glad you finally figured that part out. Now will you please be quiet. We have to see what BB is going to do this time.'_ Knowledge said back this time.

' _BB? Oh Azar, not you too now. Wasn't it bad enough when Happy called him that?'_

' _SHHHHHHHHH!'_ A multitude of voices said to her.

Raven stayed silent as the show unfolded in front of her.

"Now I know what you're all thinking. There's nothing more annoying than when you can't play your tuba in the bathtub." Beast Boy said to his one man audience from his position. Which was him sitting in a white bathtub prop in front of a red curtain he had set up in the middle of the green carpeted floor.

' _Ooh! Ooh! I always hate it when I want to do that but I can't because of all the water!'_ Happy shouted. There was mutters of agreement from the others inside Nevermore.

Raven felt a vein in her head bulge. Sure, she might have discovered she liked the green changeling and all that, and she was glad she had gotten him out of his serious mode into his more carefree mode. But seriously? Playing a tuba... in a bathtub?

"More annoying than having to watch this?" Raven said from behind her book.

' _BOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ Raven ignored the boos that echoed in her mind.

' _Dude, your idea isn't working!'_ Beast Boy thought frantically to himself.

' **Just keep going master. I assure you that this has been on her mind for quite a while.'**

Beast Boy pouted at the unamused half demoness in front of him, before he started to smile widely again. "Well Rae, in case you ever do run into this situation. Then I have the perfect solution for you!"

' _A reality pill?'_ Raven thought.

"I present, the tuborkel!..."

…

' _That concludes it. He really is a genius.'_ Raven thought sarcastically to herself.

' _Ooooooh! I can't believe I never thought of that idea before!'_ Happy said loudly. There were several others who again muttered their agreement.

"Get it? It's part tuba, part snorkel! Tuborkel!... Huh?... Well?" Beast Boy asked, as Raven continued to look at him with a dead face.

' _Are you sure it was from a tuba Beast? I mean, this thing was hard enough to find as it was Beast.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

' **... Well all your musical instruments look the same to me master. So I might not be completely sure.'**

Beast Boy shrugged as he lifted up the tuba that had a longer twisted pipe for the mouthpiece. Somehow, a pair of goggles appeared over his eyes even though both his hands were occupied. He sunk down into the bathtub, acting like it was filled with water. And brought the tuborkel to his lips to play the Teen Titans theme song.

Modified of course for his satisfaction, as he and the Beast had practiced in his head. He couldn't wait for the day he sang it out loud.

' _When there's trouble you know what they say...'_

' **Call Beast Boy!'**

' _He can eat the Tofu any day…'_

' **(Wants to say, cuz he's crazy, but instead) Cuz he's Beast Boy!'**

' _When Adonis is on the attack.'_

' **He will flee when the Beast is back.'**

' _Cuz when the world needs animals on patrol…'_

…

' **Go Beast Boy, Go!'**

Raven sighed in annoyance. As Beast Boy seemed to become absorbed in his playing.

At least he was able to play it well. It could have honestly been a lot worse. He could have found a way to modify a guitar. Or worse, a drum set. Yet he was playing it as if he had experience with it before. That was a curious thing there.

But for some reason, her mind was only thinking one thing.

' _We're in the middle of nowhere. Where the hell did he find the bathtub and tuba!?'_

Inside, her emoticlones were going wild.

' _Go BB, Go!'_ Happy yelled out.

' _Play that tuba! Play it harder! Blow us away!'_ Brave shouted next.

' _That's not the only thing I'd like to see blown away.'_ Affection said in an odd tone of voice.

' _Ugh, so much noise. Will you quiet down. I can't hear BB's awesome playing.'_ Sloth said next.

' _Yeah! Quiet down bitches! I want to remember this for a long time!'_ Rude shouted next.

' _I wonder h-how he hasn't f-fainted yet.'_ Timid said in a small, yet excited voice. The other emoticlones left her alone for once.

' _He must have a pretty large lung capacity to be able to do that.'_ Knowledge said in a calm voice.

' _Hmmmm, such a big boy now. Playing such a big instrument. I wonder if that's the only big thing he plays with.'_ Rage said in the same tone as Affection.

…

' _Not you too Rage.'_ Raven thought in agony. Now she had two horny emotions to deal with.

' _Hey, I'm curious about his size too! But we can talk about that later! So keep it down! He's still playing!'_ Rude shouted at Rage.

' _Make that three.'_ Raven thought with a tint of pink in her cheeks. Beast Boy was still playing without noticing. The song continued.

…

' _When you, an-ger, the Beast in-side me…'_

' **You can, try to, run away, and flee.'**

' _When he, finds you, there won't be any doubt.'_

' **That you've, signed your, life awayyyyyyy…'**

' _Your life awayyyyyyyyy…'_

' _B-E-A-S-T-B-O-Y, Go, Beast, Boy... Let's go!'_

' **T-H-E-B-E-A-S-T, Go, The, Beast… Let's go!'**

(Both at the same time) ' _B_ **T** _-E_ **H** _-A_ **E** _-S_ **B** _-T_ **E** _-B_ **A** _-O_ **S** _-Y_ **T** _,_ _ **Go**_ **,** _Beast_ **The** _, Boy_ **Beast**... _ **Let's go!**_

…

' _How long is he even going to play? I mean, he must realize I'm not interested in the slightest by now, right?'_ Raven thought to herself.

' _Oh c'mon Raven. You have to admit that he does have some skill with that tuba there.'_ Knowledge said to her.

' _... Fine. I admit it sounds better than I thought it would. Coming from him.'_ Raven admitted.

' _Now relax. And just try to enjoy it.'_ Wisdom was the one who said in a wise voice. Then she paid attention to the song again. ' _You're killing it BB! Keep going!'_ She shouted enthusiastically.

… ' _You know what. I'll just focus on the song. It's a lot better than seeing how crazy I am.'_ Raven thought as she put her book down and put her attention on Beast Boy. Who was looking slightly red in the face.

' _How much… more…'_ Beast Boy thought in lightheadedness to the Beast.

' **Just one last verse master. You can do this.'**

Beast Boy nodded his head to himself as he took a very brief pause to breath in the air he needed. Then he went through the last chorus.

' _With his superpowers he can bite...'_

' **Go Beast Boy.'**

' _Never met a Leaguer that he liked…'_

' **Cuz he's Beast Boy!'**

' _The Brotherhood of Evil is on the run.'_

' **Yet he won't stop, till the job is done.'**

' _And when you see him losing all control…_ '

' **Go Beastie, Go!'**

…

' **Go Beastie, Go!'**

…

' _One, two, three, four, go!'_

' **Go Beast Boy!'**

…

* * *

Beast Boy finally stopped playing, as he was breathing in and out rather heavily. His lungs didn't know whether to be grateful, or angry at what he had put them through. But regardless, he had done it. He had managed to play the whole theme song on his modified tuba.

He finally sat up fully again and looked at Raven. Raven's emoticlones had become silent, waiting to see their host's reaction.

…

"Well?" Raven finally asked.

Beast Boy had a look of confusion on his face. "Well… what?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven rolled her eyes, but a small smile came on her face. "Well, are you going to just keep sitting in there? Or are you going to play me something else that sounds good?" Raven asked in her monotonous, yet slightly playful tone.

' _EEEEHHHHHH!_ ' Happy went off inside her mind.

' _Whoa…'_ Brave said next, to stunned for words.

' _That was ****ing awesome!'_ Rude shouted.

' _Okay, so I liked that he could play the tuba. It's not much of a big deal.'_ Raven thought to her emoticlones.

' _You know what this means girls, it's tuba time!'_ Knowledge shouted excitedly to everyone.

' _YEAHHHHHHH!'_ Everyone shouted. Including a half hearted, yet smiling Raven.

Beast Boy smiled toothily at her. "One hot tuba solo coming right up!" He said excitedly to her, as he raised the mouthpiece to his lips again.

' _Wow Beast, you were actually right.'_

' **Was there ever any doubt master?'**

' _... I won't answer that.'_

' **You already thought it.'**

' _Damn it!'_

Beast Boy was about to blow into the big horn. Wanting to see what else he could pull from his memory of the instrument. The two people in the room were finally going to have a normal day.

 _ **Slam!**_

Suddenly, a loud slam was heard against the door. Shocking the two back into reality.

 _ **Slam! Slam! Slam!**_

A couple more loud slams sounded one after the other. Raven looked to Beast Boy, and the two locked eyes. Already nodding their heads in agreement to each other.

Raven was floating off her bed within seconds. While Beast Boy somehow managed to make the bathtub and the tuborkel, along with the goggles disappear in a flash of speed. Both of them were tensed up in front of the door mere seconds after the fifth slam, with Raven's eyes glowing white and Beast Boy looking on the verge of morphing into some large and dangerous animal. The slamming on the other side of the door continued.

With careful hands Beast Boy moved to open the door. Only a little bit so that he could see outside the crack to see what it was. ' **Um master, is that such a wise idea.'**

' _C'mon Beast, what is the worst that could-'_

But as soon as the door opened a little, the unseen object on the outside slammed into it with greater force, forcing it all the way open. Beast Boy was interrupted mid thought as he was sent stumbling back to the side. Raven floated back to avoid the door hitting her. Her fists were dark with power, as she aimed to send a sphere of energy at their attacker outside.

Only, there wasn't anybody there on the other side of the wide open door. Raven felt confusion fill her as she looked around. Where had their attacker that interrupted them went?

Raven's gaze fell onto Beast Boy, who was staring in the direction opposite her, towards the corner of the room in front of him. His body was tensed, but not in the way it would be if he was about to morph. Raven had to move from her position to his side to see what he was staring at. Was it their attacker?

Kind of.

It was a floating gray probe, with a built in screen on its front. It was dented in the front, but that had to be from slamming against their door repeatedly. It was the thing that had been hitting against it. Yet it wasn't attacking.

Raven stared at the thing with caution, and prepped her powers, but Beast Boy held his hand up in front of her. This stopped her from firing a bolt of energy at it, as she looked to him again.

"Don't Rae, it's just a message, for me." He said to her, before he turned back to the probe and spread his arms. The probe let out a field of blue light that scanned his body, first up and down, then left to right. Raven tensed up slightly at the scanner, but trusted Beast Boy with what he had said.

A green light then showed in place of the blue light. Before the drone itself let out a series of beeps and the light disappeared. Raven wasn't sure what to do, but she ended up having to do nothing.

The screen turned on, showing a video image of a man in a purple helmet. He also wore the same kind of uniform as Beast Boy did, though his had what looked like a lightning bolt across his chest. Beast Boy's voice was soft, full of suppressed emotion.

"Mento…"

"Beast Boy, if this locator pod has found you, then you know what it means." The man on the screen said with a voice filled with the authority he wielded.

"The Doom Patrol is in trouble." Beast Boy said to himself. Raven looked to the side at him.

' _Doom Patrol?... why does that sound familiar?'_ Raven thought.

"Our last known coordinates are our home in Midway City; begin your search there. You know what has to be done. I'm counting on you Beast Boy."

The probe stayed on for a couple seconds after the message, before it turned off and fell to the ground onto a pile of clothes. It's mission having been completed.

Beast Boy was staring down at it with a look of confusion, and seriousness.

"The Doom Patrol?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked to her, his eyes seeming… off. It made Raven shudder on the inside.

"It was a team of superheroes I had been with, before I left them and met you and the others to form the Teen Titans."

Raven looked to the probe, and then back to Beast Boy. More than a dozen questions filled her mind. "If you left, then why did this probe come to you? And how did it find you?"

Beast Boy shook his head around to clear it of whatever he had been thinking. "It doesn't matter why it came to me Rae. As to how it found me, let's just say that it is an advanced locator probe that only Mento, the leader of the Doom Patrol, can make. What does matter though is my old family is in trouble. And if those coordinates are accurate, than they must have been ambushed at their home base in Midway City." He said in a firm tone.

"Old family?... home base?..." She said to herself as Beast Boy started to move throughout the room. He was grabbing everything that was on the floor and putting it in a pile in the middle of the carpet.

' _BB had a f-family before us?'_ Timid said in her normal tone.

Then it clicked in her mind. Something he had said to her before.

' _Names Garfield Logan of the Doom Patrol. Nice to meet you… of course! Why was I so ignorant of that fact then!'_ Raven thought with a mental facepalm.

' _Maybe because you were thinking of all the ways you could tease him about it.'_ Knowledge replied.

' _Hey, Rude was the one who was doing all the thinking! I only agreed with some of it!'_ Raven thought back. Before she focused on the real world again.

"You mean, this is the Doom Patrol you used in your introduction to me before... And they were your family before the Titans." Raven said.

Beast Boy nodded his head, as he started to gather what looked like their remaining stuff together. "Yeah, so for Mento to call for me… it has to be important."

Raven thought on it a little more. "I need to ask, do you think we can trust this recording Gar?"

Again, Beast Boy nodded his head. But he spoke in a voice that had lost its carefree quality. "The only thing I can tell you Rae is that only Mento is able to program these things. Not even Robotman, a living machine, can figure out how he gets them to work. And they only go out to members of the team that weren't captured, killed, or the like. So for one to come to me specifically, even though I'm not with them anymore, means that the rest of the team has to be in danger."

Raven wasn't so sure. She wanted to voice how it could be a trap from the Justice League. Or how maybe this Mento was just trying to lure them in so he could capture them and turn them over himself.

But she kept her mouth shut. She knew nothing about Beast Boy's old team at all. Heck, she hadn't really heard of the Doom Patrol before then, or Mento, or Robotman, or whoever else was on it. So she had to trust Beast Boy on this issue.

So instead, she decided to help him with whatever he was doing. Which was gathering all their stuff up in the middle of the room.

"Why are we gathering everything here Gar?" Raven asked.

"Just in case." He replied. Raven was confused by his vague answer.

"So how far away is Midway City Garfield?" Raven asked.

"It's about fifty miles south of here. So it won't take us long to get there if we hurry." He replied as he was now searching through his pack.

"Mind telling me what you're looking for?" Raven asked when she saw the frustrated look on his face.

"Just a sec…" His face lit up. "Got them!"

He pulled his hand out, revealing two pairs of… rings? No, Raven had to remind herself. These weren't just normal rings.

"Well, at least we'll be disguised." Raven said sarcastically as she picked her pouch off from off her vanity. Then Beast Boy started to wander the room to make sure everything like clothes and food packages were in the middle. He took a look at it, before he walked to the door, and gestured for her to follow.

Raven followed him outside, where he pressed the button on the side of the porch. The house shrank back into its cube form, and Beast Boy put the pocket home in her pouch. She then put the pouch in his belt so she wouldn't have to carry it the whole time.

He turned to look around the clearing one more time. Making certain that nobody had seen what had been going on here.

"Okay. Let's get moving." Beast Boy said.

Raven felt that bad feeling again. "Wait… Gar, are you sure about this?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked to Raven, and then he nodded. "It's not like we have much of a choice Rae. We're starting to run low on food, and our clothes are starting to become smelly, even by my standards. Besides, I might have not left the Doom Patrol on good terms, but that doesn't mean I won't help them when they helped me... and who knows, they might even be able to help us to hide from the Justice League. We could live somewhat normal lives without fear of being hunted." He said to he.

Raven thought on what he said, but before she could say anything, he morphed into a green wolf and ran into the woods.

Raven looked at his retreating form, and let out a sigh. ' _I hope you're right Gar… I really do hope you're right… just, don't get your hopes up to high.'_

Raven changed into her soul self form, and followed along behind the green wolf. She didn't want to do this. Her emoticlones were screaming at her to not do this.

' _It could be a trap!'_ Rage spoke angrily.

' _It is very likely to be dangerous.'_ Knowledge spoke next.

' _Even with holo-rings on, we could very well still be recognized.'_ Wisdom spoke after that.

' _We could lose our BB!'_ Happy said unhappily.

Rude was cussing like a one eyed carpenter.

But he was right, if things went well, then they finally had a chance at escaping. If Beast Boy was right, they'd be able to live somewhat normal lives somewhere with their help. She didn't want to be hunted down forever. She didn't want to have to stay alert at all times for a sign of danger whenever she so much as stepped one foot outside…

' _Girls, if we do this, we could finally live safe lives. Don't you want that?'_ She asked.

Then a depressing thought hit her mind from Timid. ' _If we w-were to live normally th-though, would we be together w-with Gar… or a-a-apart.'_

If they were to be hidden from the Justice League… would they ever be able to stay somewhat together like they had been doing. What would be her excuse to Beast Boy in wanting him to stay? She couldn't just tell him she liked him and expect him to stay. He might be nice and let her down easy… or laugh in her face at what he would think was a joke.

' _What am I thinking? I was fine being alone before. I can go back to it easily. I don't need people in my life!'_ Raven thought determined.

' _Do you?'_ Knowledge asked.

Raven continued to be haunted by her thoughts the whole way there.

* * *

Meanwhile with Beast Boy. Who was running slightly ahead of Raven as a green wolf.

' _Dude, I hope that they're still alright. I mean, it sometimes takes these probes months to find one of the members of the Doom Patrol. And I'm an inactive one at that.'_

' **I'm sure they're going to be fine master. It is our mate though that I worry about.'**

' _Wait, you're worried about Rae? Why is that?'_

' **Haven't you sensed the conflict she has been feeling since the Doom Patrol was mentioned?'**

The wolf looked back at the black soul raven following him. ' _Well, she seems pretty normal to me now. Though that might be because she's in her soul self form.'_

' **Trust me master. Her worry is coming off her like that of a mother bear towards her cubs.'**

Beast Boy would have scratched his head if he could. How could the Beast even sense what she was feeling? ' _But why would she be worried? I mean, this could be the break we've been looking for.'_

' **You mean a break from being the hunted instead of the hunter?'**

' _Well, yeah. But I mean that we could fully disappear. The Doom Patrol has been all over the world. They could put us somewhere so remote that no one would ever find us except them. We wouldn't have to worry about being hunted down again. Or have to think about hunting down anyone else who wants to harm us.'_

' **But do you think that is what our mate would want? To not be hunted, would mean we would have to be isolated. Cut off. Alone from the rest of the world. Is that what she would want?'**

' _Hello, we're talking about Rae here Beast. She is the epitome of wanting to be left alone.'_

' **That isn't what I've been getting from her the past few days master.'**

' _... I don't think I follow.'_

' **Ugh… master. Sometimes, you're density frustrates me to no end. Haven't you noticed how our mate has been trying to open up to you lately?'**

' _... Well… uh… um… kind of. I mean, I have seen her smiling a little more, which is totally cool… and I've gotten her to chuckle a few times…'_

' **What about the way she glances at you when she thinks we aren't looking. Or how she waits for us out in the cold for when we come out of that freezing lake. There's also the fact that her eyes shine a little brighter when you talk to her. Or smile in her direction. Or-'**

' _Okay! So maybe she is opening up! That doesn't mean that she still wouldn't appreciate not having a target on her back anymore!'_

' **Maybe. Yet she still worries about this little gambit we're taking.'**

 _Sigh 'Beast…_ _Do you think it could be a trap too then.'_

' **It is a possibility. This Doom Patrol might have been our family once, and they might know a few places where they can hide us. But they are also tied to the Justice League. We can't be certain that they would be on our side for now.'**

' _Well, keep in mind that probe could have been sent way before this mess even happened. For all we know, they could actually be in grave danger. I know you weren't there for when I was with them Beast, but if it was your family, wouldn't you take a risk if it meant possibly saving them.'_

' **Weren't the Titans our family? Wouldn't the same thing apply for them here?'**

' _... They were our family Beast. But Zatanna twisted them to the point where they aren't now.'_

' **Who is to say then that she hasn't done the same thing to your old family then.'**

' _ **Long pause**_ … _You worry too much Beast. You know that, right?'_

' **And you don't worry enough for the four of us.'**

' _And what is that supposed to mean?!'_

He didn't receive a reply. Beast Boy huffed in his wolf form.

' _Four? Last time I checked, it was only two… Besides, what are the odds that this does end up being a trap for us anyways. It would be like trying to win the lottery. The other Titans knew nothing of my former past, and those probes take months to find people. There's no way this could possibly be a trap! I'm sure of it!.'_

Was he though?

* * *

 _Outside a manor at the time Raven and Beast Boy left_

Zatanna walked out of the set of double front doors, and looked out to the city they had been patrolling the past three days. The one where she had been told to wait in with her team on Nabu's advice. She didn't tell the others that it came from him, she just told them she used a spell and some logic to guess where they were going to go. And besides Superboy's skepticism, they had believed the lie.

It wasn't a total lie though. Midway City was one of the biggest cities South of Nunuvat that didn't have a hero presence. Metropolis was too far East, Seattle was too far west, and Star City was too far South. Two of which had a large hero presence, while Seattle was too far to the west with a lot of heroes covering the area in between. So it hadn't been that hard to convince Robin and the others to base her and a few others in the area the two were likely to head to. Hell, Robin had even given her two of the more powerful Justice Leaguers to help out.

Yep, there was two other Justice Leaguers stationed with her, along with two of the Young Justices, and two of the other Titans. One of whom was Starfire since she was the strongest Titan. All of which were out observing parts of the city.

Zatanna rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. Even though she was taking less patrols than the others, the strain on her mind was killing her. And not just from the magic traces she had set up alongside Doctor Fate/Nabu.

It had only been what, a few weeks to a month since her spell had erased the former memories of the four people she now controlled. Yet, somehow, they were all fighting back against her. Even though she had stripped them of their identity, and replaced them with different ones. Hell, it was a miracle no one had figured it out she was controlling them.

' _Well, almost everyone.'_

Zatanna was now sure that Artemis knew, along with Kid Flash. Since the two of them had announced recently that they were retiring from the superhero business and going to college. Their only excuse being that it didn't feel right being a hero anymore. They were still in the Cave, packing up all their stuff.

Hopefully they wouldn't be a problem in the future.

Naturally, Robin had been furious about the two heroes departure. But within minutes, he had buried himself into his work again, taking his anger out on it. At least she had made that part of his personality correctly. The Boy Wonder had always been known to take his frustration out on his work.

Then there was Superboy.

Zatanna wasn't sure if he knew for sure or not, but she did know he was suspicious of her. She had hoped that by having him come, he would focus on the two rogue heroes, but no. No matter where she went, he always seemed to be around, watching her. That scowl he always seemed to wear directed right at her.

Zatanna would have asked Nabu to do his mind thing on him. But she didn't for two reasons. One, she knew how much Superboy hated to be mentally manipulated, after the way he was cloned, raised, and all that. She wouldn't ever want to do that to him unless it was absolutely necessary. She even considered him one of the few friends on the old team she had.

The second reason... well, that was because of who his girlfriend was. So to try it would definitely expose her, since M'gann knew Superboy's whole memory and identity inside and out. So all she had to do was make sure she didn't do anything suspicious. And hope that he never figured it out.

Outside of those heroes though, Zatanna didn't have any clue who else knew. Or who else was being manipulated by Nabu for her benefit. Artemis had been one, and she suspected a few others. But she couldn't list their names now because of the headache she was having.

' _Okay, I didn't come out here to think. I need to get this errand done quickly. Or else I'll miss my chance.'_ Zatanna thought to herself. As she forced the headache back from her mind.

"Ylf pu." She simply stated.

Just like that, her body flew up into the air. And within a few seconds, she was flying over the gates and out over the city.

Midway City.

' _That lord better hope he was right. It takes two whole days to strengthen that whole damn tracer line, even with his help. If we so much as miss this opportunity, then I am going to be pissed!'_ Zatanna thought in anger to herself. As she flew silently through the air out of the city towards Metroplis. Where she would use the Zeta Tube to come out in New York.

From there, she'd meet up with Nabu, and she would go north, while he went south. Strengthening the tracer line again as they would go around the continent, and meet up on the west in Seattle. It would take two days, and according to Nabu, she had a window of four where the two could come in at any time.

"Ylf ta repus cinos deeps." Zatanna muttered.

There was a loud bang as Zatanna broke the sound barrier, and within seconds, Midway City was a small blur behind her.

Back in the manor, from one of the windows, a blonde haired girl watched the well dressed sorceress fly off. And a crooked smile came onto her face.

"Have fun with crooked old Nabu my dear. I do hope he loves the present I will have gift wrapped just for him when you two arrive back after the preview is over."

With that, the girl laughed to herself, as she let the curtain fall back into place. Hiding her from view of the world. The last thing to show, being her startling blue eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Important! I need suggestions for the two Justice Leaguers in a later chapter!**

 **Well, I'm happy to say that I got this chapter out this week in the first place. It was supposed to have more to it, when I realized the potential of the first part. So I actually worked on it, and found a nice spot to leave a cliffhanger in the process.**

 **I know, I didn't change most of the song. Then again, I can't rhyme as well as Cyborg did. So sue me. At least I actually did more than him! Also, I**

 **Zatanna is talking to Nabu. She is working with Nabu. But why is the girl under Nabu's control saying all that? Is it possible that the villain isn't Nabu? And if it isn't, then who else could it be? So many questions… so little time...**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	21. Ch Twenty: Midway City: Dayton Estates

**Alright, your choices were all taken into account. And I am happy to say that I found two who I thought would fit in very well for the coming chapters. Yep, you heard me right. Chapters. That fight scene I mentioned before, well it evolved in my brain. You guys are in for one hell of a shock.**

 **Also, we passed the 100 favorites mark! Woohoo, congragulations guys! 200 is just around the corner (I'd be surprised if this even got that high in follows). We also passed 200 reviews! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the chapter my wonderful readers!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time! (chapters 19 and 20)**

 **bearhow:** Yep, you guessed who it was. And yeah, I wanted to include the Doom Patrol too. Make it a more believable AU in that way. And who knew? Raven would like the tuba, or in this case, the tuborkel. Enjoy the chapter!

 **NATSUxERZA 123456:** Well, first off, sorry I blew your theory out of the water. But I'm glad I was able to use some fluffiness to repay for that :). I hope that you'll also enjoy this chapter!

 **BELIEVE IN THE NIGHT:** First off, awesome name. Second, thanks. I hope you continue to like the story :).

 **Golem XIV:** I wonder how he'll react too. I have a feeling you might be on the right track with Zatanna. If the Doom Patrol is there, the Brotherhood might not be far behind. Thanks for the nice comments! And I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **alfred19:** Yeah I don't want to take forever on this fic. If boring stuff is going to happen in the space of a week, I'm not going to bother with it. Hope you enjoy the chapter! A greeting.

 **Foamsatmouth:** I loved the Beast doing that too. As to Nabu, yeah I know you already know who he is. Kudos to you for figuring out my major villain. But not my major major villain. And yeah, I want Raven to see the gradual fall of her emoticlones towards more... naughty territory. Enjoy!

 **HornedGoddess:** Yeah, she who will not be named. I kind of hate her, but that hate is mainly focused on her comic persona. Her TV persona I merely hated for the horrible decisions she made. And for breaking Beast Boy's heart. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Bluedog197:** Just know friend, I still have several tricks up my sleeve. I planned the villainy in this very well. In fact, only one person has gotten it right so far. I give a hint in this chapter as to who else could be manipulated. But that is for you to figure out, and not for me to blurt out. This chapter isn't really focused on cliffhangers, but rather on humor for a certain individual I liked from Young Justice. Enjoy the chapter!

 **LIONESS STEPHANIE:** Yep, more Beast moments. I suggest you do a little research on Nabu, and who his current host is. Yep, the greatest evil ever. Taking control of RobStar (I'm wondering when their wedding will be, and if they'll be normal or not when the time comes). As to how the Beast came up with it, I just decided to say why Beast Boy did it in the show. To get Raven to smile. I think you might be happy with me at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

 **Azarath Cat:** Yep. Double yep. And I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Vin:** I'm glad you like the effort I put into the story. I don't try to make Terra evil or crazy on accident in a fic. Because that's her comic counterpart, and not the TV version. When I do do it though, there is a valid reason. So know she might come off a little evil, but there is a valid excuse behind it. I hope you don't hate this for it. As to your second suggestion, tempting, very tempting. But no, I'm sad to say that the demon army has something else in store for them. Enjoy!

 **RPGPersona:** Oh, if only she had seen the drawing. That's what his parents were, even after he got his powers. I think they were the only source of light he was able to hold onto in his childhood. Maybe that is where the penny is hiding... who would be brave enough to grab it though? Just know, it wasn't a naked Raven. It was just the image of her, in that skin tight leotard, with the knowledge that there was nothing underneath it. The Doom Patrol would be uncontrollable, I believe the person who first formed them could testify to that. The next chapter, well you have to read it. Also, did you do your research on Nabu? Enjoy!

 **Guest:** I do hope to finish this someday. Hopefully you'll be around then to see it :). For now, enjoy!

 **Latisha McPeanuts:** (Garfield, Raven, Rage, and Beast) That was what the Beast meant. Sorry for the confusion. Enjoy!

 **swemanD47:** While I'm sorry to say I didn't end up with either of these choices, I think you'll be satisfied with the two heroes chosen for these next couple chapters. And do know, those two heroes are powerful. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Thedas743:** We'll see about the Doom Patrol's fate. And to the identity of the blonde girl. Not sure who Mera is, but we could see the other two in the future. For now, I have these two choices at the bottom. Enjoy!

 **Guest:** Sorry, I've tried to ramble a little less in these later chapters. Those first few were to only help to understand what was going on in the background. So I had to add some detailed explanations that I don't have to do as often in these later chapters. Hope you're enjoying the story!

 **Mind :** I have seen it, but this is based off the original Teen Titans. Hope you still manage to enjoy the story!

 **Dark Azarathian:** Well, I'm bringing out your feelings at least... hope you managed to catch up! Enjoy!

 **Captain Ea Rayos:** Yep!

 **ForThereWillComeSoftRains:** Not sure about pro material, but it's getting there. I'm glad you like the fluidity of the chapters though! I try to not leave any plot holes or things like that. And I'm glad to see that it's paying off! I hope you continue to enjoy this story dude, or dudette?

 **IHaveaFanficProblem:** Shazam, though funny, will likely be used later. As will Hal Jordan. Valkery chick, do you mean Wonder Woman? Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _7 more favs, 4 more follows (Total: 104 favs, 126 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _October 28, 2016 11:30 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't in any way, shape, or form, own this!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:** _ Midway City: Dayton Estates_

* * *

Ah, Midway City.

In some ways, it was similar to that of Jump City. What with its large size, it's bustling skyscrapers, it's docks to the great lakes, the layout of it was almost like a perfect replica to Jump City. Even the sprawling suburbs that stretched out from it, along with the mountains and forests surrounding it almost would have made people think it was Jump City.

The weather, however, was far different. With it being farther north than Jump City.

The streets, despite the efforts of many good snow plows, still had a good half foot of snow packed on them. Made nearly impossible to completely remove thanks to all the traffic who drove over it, packing it down into the street, and because of all the cars that were parked everywhere on the sides of the street. Making it near impossible to get the snow off the middle of the road without a car paying the price.

Many a person could be seen cursing after a retreating snow plow in the distance. While their car was under a pile of dirty snow the plow had managed to remove from the street.

That was another thing. The people themselves were also far different than that of the people of Jump City.

I don't say this because of the fact that most if not all were in some heavy jacket or another. With a scarf around their neck, or gloves on their hands. Their clothing wasn't the thing that made them different.

I say they were different because it seemed like the weather itself had made the people here cold. No one could be seen talking to each other, unless it was an argument. No one listened to their phones, unless it was something for a business arrangement on their way to work. Hardly anyone even smiled, as such an action appeared to be looked down upon in this cold place.

Maybe the cold weather just made the people themselves act cold... Or maybe they had already been like that, and the weather had nothing to do with it.

But wherever you looked, you would only see people bustling about their business. Not making any eye contact with each other. Just ignoring the fact that people existed in general around them, unless they were bumped into by someone. In which case they would turn in that direction and call said person one word or another. Words like 'excuse me' or 'I'm sorry' didn't exist here. Only words like 'I'm late' or 'you ***hole' were the calls of the crowds.

Another difference to point out would be the cops themselves. It would be an understatement to say the police were more brutal here than in Jump. Compared to some villains, the police almost made them look like goody two shoes.

Whether because of all the years of dealing with these people, or because of how brutal it's own heroes were, no one knew. What they did know, was that the cops showed no mercy. It didn't matter your age, race, religion, whatever. If you committed a crime, any crime, they came down on you. And they came down on you hard.

Don't believe me. Just look at that person across the street. The one being tazed by four different cops. What was his crime? Shoplifting from the store behind him. It was only a simple candy bar. And now they're beating up the poor guy.

Like I said, no mercy.

Even the cars had their own sounds. From the beeping of horns, to the lowering of windows and bursts of colorful language at the intersection that was jammed yet again. Many a parent could be seen trying to cover their kids ears in vain from the noise around them. Yet the kids themselves conversed with each other in the same language.

This definitely was not the warm fuzzy feeling you got standing in the park at Jump City. As two rather normal looking people observing the crowd of people from the shadow of a lamppost saw.

One figure was a short, yet good looking black haired girl. Her hair was silky and smooth, and almost went to her shoulders. Her skin was a little pale, but you could hardly tell since the clouds blocked out the sun overhead. She wore a navy blue coat, a pair of black heavy pants, and a pair of familiar blue looking boots. She had her hands in the pockets of the coat. She also had a pair of startling blue eyes with tints of purple in her irises. She was breathing in and out heavily, as if she had just ran a marathon.

The figure standing next to her was even shorter than she was, though not by much. His skin was white, yet still had a little tan to it from the summer sun. He had short, yet wavy blonde hair covering his head. He was wearing a black jacket with a hoodie on it. Along with what looked to be a pair of jeans, and a pair of green boots. He looked oddly underdressed for the current temperature. His eyes were blue as well, though they were a lighter shade with tints of green in his irises. Unlike the girl next to him, he appeared to be just fine, if not a little bit impatient.

On both of the figures hands were a pair of rings.

The girl was looking at everything around her with a deadpan expression as she tried to catch her breath. Yet on the inside, she was secretly shocked.

' _Azar, I didn't realize how walking around so much would kill me!'_ Raven exaggerated to herself.

' _Oh c'mon! We need the exercise leader bitch! You've been having us gain a few pounds lately in case you couldn't tell! And they were not in the right places!'_ Rude shouted rather rudely.

Raven chose to ignore what Rude had said.

' _And his old team's home base was here!? I don't even think Jump City has ever looked this depressing before.'_ Raven thought in astonishment to herself as she looked at all the gloomy faces walking the streets. She was more deadpan, but she hadn't ever looked gloomy before. Besides when it appeared inevitable that the prophecy would come true.

' _This place makes me feel sad.'_ Happy said.

' _Yeah, the only emotion being shown is that fight going on over there.'_ Brave said as Raven saw two angry people getting in a fist fight over some random stupid thing.

' _At least this still isn't nearly as bad as Gotham when we first came to this dimension. The cops actually do seem to care here.'_ Knowledge said from her mind.

' _Yeah, at least the criminals here aren't as bad as the ones in Gotham and Jump.'_ Raven thought to herself, as she looked another way and saw a pick pocketer get tackled by a cop.

' _That's probably because of the Doom Patrol's reputation, and all the police brutality we see here.'_ Wisdom said wisely, as Raven saw the guy get beat up and handcuffed before being forcefully pushed into a cop car. People didn't even take notice of it, and if they did, they didn't care. It was another common criminal being taken off the streets, likely to not be seen in Midway again when he got out of jail. The criminals thought with the Doom Patrol's long absence, they could finally come out.

The police were proving that fact to be wrong. Very wrong.

' _Yeah, that would probably keep most crime off the street.'_ Raven thought logically. Before she looked to her friend, who was staring around at the city. She found herself studying her friend, in all of his normalcy.

' _Is this what he could have looked like if he was normal?'_ Raven thought to herself, and not her emoticlones. Her gaze was lost in the color of his normal tanned skin.

' _Would I have even met him if he had been normal?'_

...

' _Man, it's been so long since I've been here… home sweet home.'_

' **Nothing looks sweet about this scene master.'**

Beast Boy looked around himself. Seeing the gloomy faces of the people, and the pickpocketer being driven away with a look of fear on his bruised face.

' _Yeah, the people here weren't really all that much fun before. Though we still aren't to my old home yet Beast. I wonder if they still have all their nice servants tending to the place?'_

' **You mean that den worthy for a king of the animal kingdom?'**

' _Yes that one… Man that place was so huge… I swear I almost starved to death one time when I was trying to find the kitchen. I took a wrong turn down a stairwell and ended up in a room full of hunting trophies. I was lost in that manor for three whole days I swear.'_

' **... That sounds like a horrible way to die master.'**

' _It probably is. But there are worse ways to go. I discovered a game room on the second day that was stocked with junk food.'_ Beast Boy thought, as he turned to Raven, to see her looking at him. She was breathing a little more easily now, but she was looking at him. And her eyes seemed to be a little lost.

' _Wonder what's up with her? That's been happening every time we've stopped for a break.'_

' **Not sure master. I mean, it can't be obvious why our mate is studying us?'** Was that sarcasm in his tone? If there was, Beast Boy didn't catch it.

"Anything wrong Rae?" He asked.

Raven blinked her eyes and then shook her head as she looked away. "No, it's nothing."

Beast Boy didn't press her. He asked that the last few times, and she had said the same thing every time. So Beast Boy decided to assume it wasn't as important as the matter at hand.

"Are you ready to get moving again Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shakily nodded her head, as she let herself stop leaning on the lamppost to stand straight. Her legs shook as they took her weight again for the trillionth time that day inside her mind.

' _Note to self. Do more training that doesn't involve floating around everywhere.'_ Raven thought to herself.

' _I told you we should have done more leg work a long time ago. But did you listen, nooooo. You thought all we would need was our powers. With the occasional hand to hand combat. You totally didn't see us having to walk miles through a city. I mean, it wasn't like we were going to be in front of people eventually...'_ Rude continued to drawl sarcastically inside her mind.

Raven ignored it.

She started to shakily walk alongside normal Beast Boy again. She did her best to hide her weakness, but he was able to see her struggle out of the corner of his eyes. He had a frown on his face, and not from the weather.

' _Man, could Rae be moving any slower?'_

' **Give our mate some credit master. Who knows the last time she had to walk this far on those gorgeous... pale legs of hers.'**

A mental image of those legs came into his mind, almost getting rid of his frown. ' _... Okay, I get your point. But dude, we're already a couple months behind what happened as it is.'_

' **And a few breaks for our mate is going to ensure their deaths master?'**

' _Do you know how much I hate it when you're the logical one.'_

' **Only when it involves our mate master.'**

' _A certain incident involving condoms told me otherwise.'_

The two only managed to get another four blocks in before Raven had to stop again. And Beast Boy almost growled out loud as she leaned against a mailbox to catch her breath. So close, and they were stopping now! Yet he remembered the Beast's advice and tried to stay calm. Raven was still able to pick to pick up on his frustration though, yet she didn't say anything.

It had already taken them a few hours to get as far as they already had into the city. It had been a little easy at first, with them 'borrowing' some clothes to stay warm. They had even quickly stopped by a supermarket to get something to eat and stock up on food. With Beast Boy putting all their purchases in the pouch Raven had trusted to him. They were able to pay for it all with the cash in the packs, of which there was still a hefty sum.

But the thing was, Raven didn't really… walk around everywhere. She would if she was reading a good book, or if her powers were acting up and she needed to meditate. But for the most part, she floated almost everywhere. So for her to walk through a whole city…

Raven swiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. Who would have known walking could be this exhausting. The silence between the two seemed to grow for a while.

"I'm sorry Gar; for slowing us down. I know how worried you are about your family, and how you want to get there as quick as you can." Raven finally said to him. When she felt his frustration reach a peak inside his emotional beacon.

Beast Boy let out a sigh as he pinched his nose. "No, I'm sorry Rae. I should have known that we wouldn't be able to… you know, while we're here. I'd hail us a cab… but I didn't want an up close camera getting a good look at us." He said discreetly.

Even though they were disguised, just one wrong word could potentially expose them. Even getting to close to any cameras could risk their identiities. So superpowers and taxis were a big nono while they were still in the city.

Raven nodded her head, as she looked down at the ground. "How much farther do we have to walk?"

Beast Boy thought it over in his head. ' _Let's see, we just walked past 5th street. And the manor is located on a large patch of land between…'_

"We have about three more blocks to go Rae. We're getting close. Think you're going to make it?" Beast Boy asked in a teasing tone.

' _Oh Azar… three whole blocks!'_ "Of course Gar. I'm not that weak." Raven said in a deadpan voice.

Beast Boy shrugged at her answer. "Alright. Once we arrive, I think it will be safe for us to be a bit normal."

Raven only nodded her head at that, as she tried to prep her body for the last leg. Only her legs were wanting to stay put, with her leaning on the mailbox. It was as if they were willingly rebelling against her for abusing them so much that day.

A brief thought of asking Beast Boy to be a lean to as they walked crossed her mind. It would have made it easier for her for sure, but unfortunately, her pride won out. So she stayed put, resting a little more as Beast Boy tapped his foot impatiently.

She happened to look up after a moment, only to see Beast Boy's normal skin pigment again. She knew it was only a hologram, but she couldn't help the words that finally came out of her mouth.

"You know Gar, it's just odd, seeing you look like that."

Beast Boy looked down at himself. Seeing the clothes they had 'borrowed' from someone. The holorings could change their appearance, but unlike Cyborg, they did need clothing on… that preferably didn't smell… and though their uniforms were tough, they weren't exactly winter material. So even though they still had them on underneath, they were being shown as only wearing the winter clothing.

"What, not being seen in our regular uniforms getting to ya Rae?" Beast Boy asked in a lighthearted voice.

Raven shook her head. "No, just seeing the two of us look so… normal."

Beast Boy scratched his blonde hair at that. He hadn't been expecting that answer. Especially from Raven. Had this been what was bothering her all day?

"What's so odd about looking normal?"

Raven merely shook her head. "Nothing… it's just a little disconcerting that no one is staring at us because we're… different." Raven had to pause to find the right words.

"I know what you mean. It's been a long time since my own appearance didn't draw any attention to me. Where I could just walk through a group of people and not receive odd stares." Beast Boy replied back instantly.

"You mean before the time when you changed?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy's body tensed up slightly at that. And his frown seemed to deepen on his face. Raven mentally winced at what she had said.

"I don't mean to pry Gar." Raven said in a quick tone. "I was just stating what I thought you meant. I didn't mean to offend you."

Beast Boy took a deep breath to let himself relax. "It's fine Rae. It didn't offend me. Just… yeah. It's fine." He said before he started to walk again.

"Wait, Gar. I still need a little more time." Raven said behind him. Her legs were still wanting to stay put.

Beast Boy just continued to walk forward as he spoke. "You're moving too slowly Rae. It's not that far anyways." He said in a harsh voice before he was absorbed into the crowd.

' **Master!'**

Beast Boy didn't bother to reply to the Beast.

Raven almost wanted to use her powers to smack the green boy. But instead, she gritted her teeth as she got up and forced her legs to quickly stumble after Beast Boy.

' _Damn it Raven! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'_ Raven mentally berated herself.

Raven didn't know how she did it, but somehow she managed to catch up to Beast Boy. Good thing to, or else she could have gotten lost in the city. He didn't even look to the side to acknowledge her, nor did his facial expression change. Raven wanted to slap herself for what she had said. But was too focused on trying to keep her legs moving forward to do that.

So she merely gritted her teeth and tried to focus on something other than her fatigued legs. Her mind ended up being the perfect thing. ' _Is there anything I can say that won't set him off!? It's like I'm trying to walk through a minefield at times!'_

' _We could just stay silent Raven. He always seems a little sensitive when he gets this serious. So maybe not talking would be the best thing. And it's not like we're not used to silence.'_ Knowledge told her.

' _Yeah, silence in a city. Good one sister.'_ Brave said a little sarcastically.

' _You know what I meant!'_ Knowledge said irritably.

' _Yeah, and being silent around him will certainly help us out. We tried the silent treatment before, and look where that got us!'_ Brave argued back.

' _Besides, BB has been there for us through a lot of things. And I think it would be selfish if we were to just not try to talk to him. Who knows what he had to go through in his past.'_ Happy said next.

' _Yeah, but we promised we would wait until he was ready. Bringing it up only serves to make him angry and resentful.'_ Raven and Knowledge said together.

' _Why d-don't we t-try t-t-to a-apologize?'_ Timid suggested.

The other emoticlones went silent. And Raven was afraid that they were contemplating getting the penny again. Just what she would need, her own emotions running haywire inside her mind, again.

' _Why should we?! He's the one acting like he has a stick up his ***!'_ Rude shouted.

' _Rude!'_ At least three other emoticlones and Raven said in shock.

' _What? You know it's true! He's been acting like an inconsiderate jerk to us ever since that damn probe ruined our ****ing paradise!'_ Rude defended herself.

' _But this is his own family! His own past we're talking about here! Wouldn't we do the same thing for ours!?'_ Brave asked.

' _Pbth! You mean our mother! Please, she didn't even love us! And we certain as hell don't love our father and our many half siblings! So why the hell would we act like this in his situation!?'_ Rage shouted this time.

From there, the argument between her emoticlones escalated. And Raven felt a large headache forming in her head as her emoticlones increased in volume. She was barely able to focus enough on the real world to keep up with Beast Boy. And she was slowly starting to fall behind.

She didn't see the glance he gave her when he looked back to see her rubbing her head. Nor did she see the look of slight guilt that crossed his face before he continued walking forward, albeit at a slower pace. She didn't even register she was walking behind him again as she tried to bring order to her mind.

About that time though, a certain emoticlone had finally had enough.

' _ENOUGH!'_

The other emoticlones were silenced, but not from the command. But rather from the shock of who had said it. Raven could almost imagine her pink cloak swirling around the emoticlone's angry form.

' _Maybe our mom didn't love us! Maybe our dad only wanted to use us! But we can't say the same for BB's parents! We have no clue as to how he grew up! But if you ask me, I have a feeling he loved them very much from that picture he showed us! And they loved him just as much, if not more in return! So what if this is the Doom Patrol he is taking us to! He called them family, and that has to mean he loves them! So don't you dare say he has no excuse to act the way he does! If we loved our parents or family as much as he does, wouldn't we be acting the same way if Arella was in danger! Or if Trigon was dying! WOULDN'T WE!'_ Happy yelled.

That statement alone silenced everyone in her mind. Even Rage who had been at the blunt end of the argument was stunned into silence.

' _I hate to admit it. But for once, Happy is right.'_ Raven thought.

A collective sigh was heard. As one by one, the other emoticlones agreed. Even Rude and Rage.

' _Look, I'm sorry about that. I really am. It's just… argh! He just really gets on my nerves at times with his freaking mood swings! I like it when he's carefree. But I hate it when he is to stuck in that damn serious mode of his to be carefree.'_ Rude admitted. Rage only stayed silent, not wanting to admit why she was so peeved by it.

' _Okay, let's just deal with it as we go along for now. Okay?'_ Raven thought to herself.

In the real world, Raven leaned against a wall, not wanting to take another step. Her legs were shaking horribly, and she felt it she had to take another step then she would collapse. The crowd passed by the side of her, not caring about the normal girl who leaned against the wall. She wondered how long it would be until she could walk again...

When she felt a hand appear under her shoulder, and help her up from the wall. She instantly looked up, ready to swat the person who was touching her, when she saw Beast Boy's face staring straight ahead. He said nothing as he helped her to start moving forward again. Yet, at a pace that wasn't too fast for her tired legs.

' _Wait… he's… helping me?'_

Raven didn't know what to do. Her pride wanted to slap him for helping her to do something as simple as walking. Yet, her emoticlones themselves, were sighing in contentment. Whether from not having to walk alone anymore, or because they were so close to Beast Boy, she didn't know.

What she did know was that she felt a lot better with him helping her. Her legs didn't hurt as much to walk anymore with him helping her. And right now, she frankly didn't care how embarrassing it was that he was helping her to walk. Or that she only had one and a half blocks to go. She decided to be grateful and let Beast Boy help her without saying a word.

A small smile came onto her face. And this time, Beast Boy's frown changed into a small smile.

' **Was this so hard to do now master?'**

…

' _Shut up.'_

' **And that is the sign that I'm right again.'** The Beast said smugly before he delved back into the deep parts of Beast Boy's mind.

Beast Boy only chuckled to himself as he led him and Raven down towards Dayton Manor.

* * *

 _Viewing from the lens of a camera_

' **The enemy has taken the bait.'**

… ' _Are you certain?'_

' **Of course. Their parameters, heights, and even their mannerisms match up to what we have been looking for. Those two are the targets.'**

' _But how can you tell? I mean, those two look pretty normal to me.'_

' **Look at their hands.'**

' _... Whoa! They're wearing those holo-rings Cyborg showed me!... It has to be them then.'_

On the screen, the couple stopped outside the gate to a large property. Before he produced a key from his pouch and opened it. He led the young woman in, closed the gate, and locked it before proceeding to walk with the young woman towards the trees and bushes by the wall of the manor.

' **I suggest surprise attack with our sonic cannons at 100% power.'**

' _Won't that kill them though?'_

' **Of course. Isn't that the goal?'**

' _No! The goal is to capture them!... though I do like your plan of surprise attacking. Let's wait to see what they're doing here first, and then get them when they're not expecting it.'_

…

' **I still highly recommend my first strategy.'**

' _And I highly recommend that I see a therapist when I somehow get you detached from my spine!'_

* * *

 _Back to our heroes_

Beast Boy and Raven had to only walk a few feet past the gate before their figures were enveloped by the trees and bushes. It was almost comical how quickly Raven tore off her rings and used her powers to float off the ground. The look of relief that came onto her face would have made Beast Boy laugh, if he wasn't focused on his old home a few hundred feet away.

After a couple moments of floating, Raven also looked to the manor that Beast Boy had said was his old home. She hadn't really gotten a good look at it when they first walked in, but now that her brain was feeling a little more clear… her jaw almost dropped at the sight. But she managed to keep her face stoic.

Her loud whisper though, was a different story. "This was your old home!?"

Beast Boy simply nodded his head, as he started to move forward through the underbrush. "Yep, you could say being part of the Doom Patrol had its benefits."

To say it was large would have been an understatement. It was three stories tall, and probably had some lower levels to it as well. They had came in the back way, so Raven could easily see the covering over the Olympic sized pool a good hundred feet from the doors of the manor. Outside of it, there was many trees and bushes growing in perfect patches of tended land. Some even looked like they were made to thrive in the winter snow that was underneath the beautiful pieces of nature.

It was almost as if it had been made for Beast Boy.

' _This could rival some of the gardens Azar showed me in Azarath.'_ Raven thought to herself.

Beast Boy led her on a path through the many different parts of the large yard. Stopping every now and then to peak around a trunk at different parts of the house. Raven patiently glided along behind him, her pale skin helping her to almost blend into the snow now that it was undisguised.

Finally, after about five minutes of careful travel, they were by the large manor. Or more specifically, they were standing outside a window. Beast Boy looked up at both sides of the manor by it, before he opened it from the outside. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Just as she promised."

Before Raven could question the random statement, Beast Boy changed into a small bird and flew into the manor. Raven sighed to herself as she floated through the small opening and quietly followed Beast Boy inside Dayton Estates.

…

The rooms were all dark. And a fine layer of dust seemed to cover every surface in reach. It even floated around in the air, as the rooms hadn't been aired out in months. Nobody had definitely visited these parts in a while.

Yet Beast Boy was able to see just fine in the darkness. His nighttime vision was the main thing that helped with this. Behind him, he was able to hear Raven quietly floating through the air. Coughing every now and then to clear her throat of the dust that kept on going into it. Other than that, she remained mostly silent. The two had shed their winter clothing as soon as they had entered and closed the window, so they were only in their regular uniforms.

The room they had entered had been a small old storage room. Filled with decaying boxes of old useless junk. The room they were in now was much larger, and looked to have something covered up in the middle of it. But Beast Boy moved past it towards the other end of the room. Where he opened up a door and peered into the three way hallway.

"Alright, that was Rita's favorite place to play, so that means… um…" Beast Boy pointed to the left. "This way."

Raven didn't question him as he led the two deeper into the depths of the manor.

Every now and then, the two came to an intersection in the hallways, and Beast Boy would stop to examine his surroundings in the darkness. Before leading the two in a seemingly random direction.

' _Or maybe he doesn't know where he's going.'_ Raven thought to herself.

' _He's lived here before Raven. Have a little faith in him.'_ Wisdom said inside her mind.

"Are you sure you know where we're going Garfield?" Raven asked after the fifth such turn.

' **Yeah master, are you sure you know where we're going?'** The Beast asked.

' _Of course I do! That last room I saw as we walked past was that game room! And before that… was that random... Aw ****.'_

' **Judging by your language, I'd say we're lost master.'**

Beast Boy chose not to answer. "I think it's just around the corner Rae." Beast Boy said, as he walked around another corner while muttering to himself about how he certainly wasn't lost. Raven merely rolled her eyes behind him.

' _Maybe I could try phasing us through the walls until we reach something he recognizes.'_ Raven thought to herself.

But when they turned the corner, Beast Boy's eyes sparkled. ' _Ha! I recognize that stairwell! It leads to my room! So that way has to lead towards the kitchen and living room! We are so not lost after all!'_

"C'mon Rae, we're getting closer now." Beast Boy said in an urgent tone behind him, before hurrying forward on light toes.

Raven rolled her eyes as she followed. ' _At least we didn't end up lost in here forever… would that have been such a bad thing though? At least I would have been stuck with him… wait, why am I even thinking that? I'm already stuck with him!'_

Sure enough, a couple turns later, and the two were suddenly in a large room. At one end was a large modernized kitchen, while by it was a large table that looked like it could sit fifty if not more. At the other end of the room was a large TV with a few couches placed in front of it. The rest of the area had either large bookcases or curtained windows covering the walls.

It was one of these walls that Beast Boy ended up approaching. He started to look through the book titles for a specific one. Raven scrutinized him from behind.

"Is now really a good time to try and read something Gar?" Raven asked sarcastically. Beast Boy ignored her sarcastic question.

"It's around here somewhere… and… there!" Beast Boy's green hand reached forward and pulled a specific book back, it had been labeled ' _Doom Patrol.'_

The book only pulled back a little bit before it clicked, causing Beast Boy to step back. The bookcase in front of them started to open outwards, showing… a large metal door with a panel. Raven's eyebrow raised at it.

"A secret doorway behind a bookcase. Isn't that a classic." Raven monotonously said.

Beast Boy looked back to her with a calm expression. "Trust me Rae. This was an older team of heroes I used to be apart of. To them, this was normal."

Raven said nothing, as Beast Boy took a step forward and placed his palm on the scanner. It turned red for a few seconds as it examined his hand, before it beeped a sudden green light.

' **Doom Patrol Member. Garfield Mark Logan, AKA Beast Boy 06... Welcome home young master.'** A polite computerized spoke, before the palm scanner retracted into the door. It then opened up, revealing the center of the Doom Patrol's headquarters.

Beast Boy looked back to Raven with a look of determination on his face. "Okay Rae, whatever happened to my old family, we'll find our answers behind this doorway. If it was months ago, the danger should be long gone. But just in case… Are you ready?"

Raven's sarcastic reply was immediate. "Born ready."

Beast Boy only nodded his head at her, as she walked first through the doorway. Her hood up covering her face in shadow. Beast Boy was walking in right behind her, when he stopped.

What had that been in the corner of his eye?

He turned to look at the room again, and saw only what he had seen before. The kitchen, the dining table, and the living room. Along with the bookcases and curtained windows along the walls.

' _Odd, I could have sworn I saw a streak of yellow… nah, it couldn't be… I must be seeing things again.'_

Beast Boy shrugged to himself, as he walked into the headquarters of the Doom Patrol behind Raven. The bookcase slid shut behind the two.

If only Beast Boy had taken note of something else inside the room. He would have seen the figure he had barely missed hiding behind a curtain. Along with a security camera on the wall that had zoomed in on the hidden doorway.

* * *

"Diana, the two targets have gotten into the Doom Patrol's headquarters. Your orders?" The person at the end of the security camera feed asked.

"Keep monitoring Jaimes. Me and Superboy will get into position for capture. While we have Kori and John in for backup." A authorative womanly voice responded.

"And what about Kori's friend?" Jaimes asked.

"She will appear when it is necessary." The woman mysteriously replied, before hanging up.

' _When it is necessary. This is only one girl. How can she do what five other heroes couldn't?'_

' **She does hold power over the Earth. Power I wish that I could harness for us.'**

' _And what would you do with that power? Cause a massive earthquake to defeat our enemies?'_

' **Precisely. You are getting more in tune with me as we go I assume.'**

' _Ugh, I must be going crazy after all.'_

 **'My logistics say there is a twenty-three percent chance of that happening.'**

 _'GAH!'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well guys, I've been updating consistently for a few months now. But I'm deciding to take like a two week break from this story so I can work on some one-shots that have been gathering in my Drive. Along with a story request from someone.**

 **So please, when you don't see an update for this next week, don't yell and scream in frustration. It will come, just a little later than usual. For now, leave your comments on what you think about the chapter. Favorite if you liked it, and follow if you want more.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: It's a Trap

**Well, this was a while in the making. About two weeks. I came out with three other one-shots in that time, so feel free to check them out. And we also had our election, which I voted in. I am still laughing at how badly the press messed it up still. Now let's get right to the story!**

 **Also, I started a poll on my profile. Who is your favorite founding Titan? Raven is leading so far, with Beast Boy not far behind.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **NATSUXERZA 123456:** What happened to the Doom PATROL isn't much of a surprise. What happens to our heroes though, is something I doubt most of you saw coming.

 **Foamsatmouth:** Here is the stuff I promised that would catch you off guard.

 **Dark Azarathian:** Nope, not being paranoid. A tuba is an instrument. No killing. And no final showdown just yet. Still have a ways to go on that. But regardless, I think this will certainly catch you off guard :) Enjoy!

 **HornedGoddess:** Amen to that! I much prefer him like his normal! Sorry this update took a little longer than usual. Enjoy!

 **Azarath Cat:** We'll see, I'm thinking of having someone else interfere. Someone who will likely cause problems. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **WackyJack93:** I told you my thoughts by PM, so I hope you understand somewhat what I meant. Enjoy the chapter!

 **RPGPersona:** Host body, only hint I'm giving. If you'very ever had to walk through a whole city, it's pretty far. I'd say between ten to twenty miles if they wanted to cross all of it. Yep, it is him. He and his scarab tend to clash with how to deal with villains. Also, before you enjoy this, you missed one other Titan.

 **Bluedog197:** Have I ever told you how much your reviews make me smile :). Yeah, Beast Boy is in the 'Robin' zone now. It will take a disaster of epic proportions to knock him out of it. And ironically, it's in this chapter! And sorry, no Zatanna. She is out at the moment away from the story. Enjoy!

 **komentator:** That inner voice is simply his Beast. A prival part of him made in Season Three. There is a third party, but right now they are still in the shadows. I do have it planned out though. And I do appreciate the thought, and hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _5 more favs, eight more follows (Total: 109 favs 134 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _November 11, 2016 5:48 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own this, or the Stars Wars quote._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** _It's A Trap_

* * *

Raven hadn't been sure what to expect when they had entered the secret headquarters of the Doom Patrol. Maybe it had been a replica of the Titan's Common Room. Or maybe she had been thinking of a style like that of the Justice League. In other words, grand and heroic.

What she saw though…

' _Is that a fuzzy box in the corner, or a large rat.'_

She looked at the object through the dim light of the room. There was only one working light, coming from one light bulb on the roof of the ceiling. And she saw as the object suddenly look at her with large wide yellow eyes before it darted away into a large hole in the wall. Raven shuddered on the inside, though her face was blank on the outside.

"Secret headquarters… nice…" She looked to a corner where it looked like mold was mixing with dust to create something ugly. "... very nice…" She added sarcastically.

The room was run down. Hell, it made a haunted house look better. It was as if it had been years since it had been painted, refurbished, or anything related to hygiene really. That might have been since it had been months since it had last been used. Or maybe the Doom Patrol hadn't felt the need to modernize it, and only made attempts to clean it when they stayed in there for mission briefings. And based on what she was seeing, they probably weren't around all that often.

 _ **Drip! Drip! Drip!...**_

The sound of several leaking pipes in the shadows of the room was heard. Which could explain all the mold.

"Looks abandoned to me." Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy shrugged beside her, as he looked throughout the room as well. "Doesn't look like anyone has been in here for a long while." He said, almost to himself. Before he looked to Raven.

Again, Raven took a look around the room. Rude and Sloth were already taking notes on some of the things they were going to add to their realm.

' _Oh, that in the corner. What is that disgusting thing? Who cares, I want it! I want it! I want it leader bitch!'_ Rude shouted in her mind.

Raven almost puked as she looked back at the mound of mold again in the corner.

"Please tell me the rest of the Doom Patrol didn't have the same hygienic standards for their headquarters as you did for your room." Raven said in a flat tone.

Beast Boy didn't even laugh or chuckle nervously at her words. "Like I said Rae, it's been months since they were here. And this room wasn't even known to anyone outside the Doom Patrol. I'd be surprised if it did look better than it does now." He said in a casual tone.

' _I guess he's got a point. But this would deserve being called a health hazard site in my opinion.'_ Raven thought with a tint of disgust.

He started to walk forward to the only thing lit up in the room by the only pair of dim lights working up above. A mission console. Surrounded by the darkness of the room.

' _The perfect place for an ambush.'_ Raven thought grimly to herself. But Raven, not wanting to be left in the dark, mainly because of what her eyes were able to catch, walked alongside him to it. Besides, he said no one knew about the place, so it had to be relatively safe. Right?

Beast Boy started to work at the old thing, trying to get it to turn on. While Raven stood behind him, trying to keep her focus on something other than the room itself. Which, unfortunately, left her to only focus on Beast Boy himself.

' _You know… he isn't really looking that boyish to me right now.'_ Raven thought as she examined how serious his face was. Beast Boy merely continued to work at the old controls for the thing as he tried to get it to power up. His tongue coming out now and then to graze at his protruding fang in concentration.

Raven merely continued to stare at him. Her eyes losing focus as she looked closely at his face. ' _You know, I think he's actually… wait, that thought did not just cross my mind. There's no way that I just thought that.'_

Raven heard a girly giggle inside her mind. And that was when it clicked.

' _Affection!'_ Raven mentally shouted.

There was another girly giggle. ' _Nah, not Affection this time. She's too busy drooling over BB to think coherently at the moment.'_

Raven blinked under her hood. ' _Wait, that was you Happy?'_ Raven asked.

' _Of course.'_ There was silence after that for a moment, silence Raven wasn't used to. This was normally the part her other emoticlones chatted their heads off.

' _Wait, where did the others go? I could have just sworn Rude was there.'_

' _Oh, Rage finally figured out how Timid might have been hiding the penny. So she and the others are hunting for her in her new dark dreary forest now. But I much prefer this hot handsome sight in front of us than his gift at the moment.'_ Happy said in a casual, yet dreamy voice.

' _... Do I even want to know?'_

She didn't receive a reply, and Raven realized she was focused on Beast Boy again. The way his face was set in determination, his eyes glaring down at the machine below him. How a bead of sweat slowly traveled down his forehead, between his eyes, down his nose, only to trail to the side onto that fang that poked from his mouth. Raven didn't seem to realize her mouth had opened wide at the sight.

' _Azar… that was…'_

' _Hot!'_ Affection's and Happy's voice spoke at the same time.

For once, Raven absolutely agreed.

Suddenly, Raven was kicked out of her thoughts as Beast Boy gave the machine a kick. The old thing whirred for a little bit, before it finally turned on, revealing a holographic screen in the middle of it. Beast Boy turned to Raven, success shining in his eyes. Only to become confused when he found her looking away.

"Hey Rae, I got it working." Beast Boy said obviously to her.

Raven's monotonous reply was shaky and snappy from under her hood. "Good. Now get the information we need so we can get out of here!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, as he started to navigate through the files. ' _Geeze, what made her so snappy.'_

The Beast didn't bother to reply to his master for once, since he knew just why Raven was being the way she was. The Beast was smirking to himself, as he could still notice with Beast Boy's senses all the unnatural heat dancing on Raven's turned away face. He really needed to pay more attention to his senses.

' **Master really should pay more attention to his senses. Our mate seems quite hot and bothered now if you ask me.'** The Beast said to himself inside Beast Boy's mind. Beast Boy didn't hear him as he was now back in serious

"Computer, bring up Doom Patrol business nine months back up till now." Beast Boy said to the machine. Raven turned around at last to look over his shoulder. Her face still slightly red beneath her hood as she muttered her mantra over and over again to calm herself.

The holographic screen changed and split, showing a web of intertwined images with small bits of data below them. Beast Boy pressed on the furthest one to the left.

" **Mission 17, Elastagirl sent to Paris to investigate potential Brotherhood of Evil Hideout. Results… inconclusive. Reported that it was possible, but location of it was unknown."** The machine spoke.

"Rita…" Beast Boy pressed on another image, though it was a few more to the right and down in the web.

" **Mission 36, Robotman was dispatched to Russia to locate General Immortus and engage. Results… mixed. No sign of the General was found, but a hideout of robots was located and destroyed in a timely manner. No sign of the General was found though."**

"Cliff…" Beast Boy pressed on another image, this one he saw sporting what looked like a background of Midway City. Though it was in the middle of the images.

" **Mission 67, Negative Man was dispatched back to Midway City to do battle with Shrapnel… Target was detained, and still awaits trials for his many murders in Kansas years previously."**

This time, Beast Boy whistled at that. "Way to go Larry. Not what I was looking for, but dude, next time I see you, good job." Beast Boy said, as he continued to try and look through the images for what was likely to be what he needed.

Raven was only thinking one thing behind him. ' _Who the hell is Shrapnel?'_ (A/N, I suggest you guys look him up. He is one badass dude. End A/N)

There was another mission involving Elastagirl in Africa hunting down Madam Rouge. Then one with Robotman in both China and Thailand hunting a gorilla named Mallah. There was even one with Larry and Elastagirl being in Canada for some weird nuclear base of operations. But none were of the thing Beast Boy was trying to find.

In the middle of the images, the missions were piled on top of another, as if things had really gotten serious before the Doom Patrol disappeared. Beast Boy was there now, trying to shuffle through it all to find something involving Midway City.

What Raven found oddly concerning was that she had as of yet to hear one involving Mento.

Finally… on an entry labeled three months and four days ago... " **Mission Briefing, Mento gathered Doom Patrol to headquarters to discuss latest mission involving The Brotherhood of Evil."**

Beast Boy wasted no time. "Computer, show me what happened that day." He ordered. His line of thinking bring it would have been a report of what happened that day.

It immediately replaced the Web of images with that of a familiar person, though it had a background of a wall behind him this time. He was also without the helmet. Making the leader of the Doom Patrol look like the normal Steve Dayton of the world.

Beast Boy was slightly confused by it. But figured it would show the attack in the video. "Alright Rae, if my guess is correct, the video will show us the attack." Beast Boy pressed a command at the bottom of the hologram, and it started to play. A bad feeling came into Raven's gut as she watched.

"Doom Patrol, I have some good news, and some bad news for you all." The recording of Mento said in an authoritative tone. Silence greeted him for a moment.

"Ever since Beast Boy left, and the Brotherhood went on the run, we have been trying to figure out where they have been hiding out. And after three years of searching, three years of combing the planet inch by inch for their foul presence, I believe we have finally found them."

A bored voice spoke from offscreen. "If that's the good news, I wonder what the bad news could possibly be."

Beast Boy looked intently at the screen. ' _Was the headquarters compromised? Were they in the middle of an attack? What?!'_

"The bad news, is that we need to pack our bags and insect repellant for the long haul. The location of the base… _map of the world appears next to him, with a blinking red dot right in the smack dab of…_ "

Beast Boy blinked. That couldn't be right. It was right in…

"The Amazon Jungle. In South America." Mento finished.

Beast Boy blinked. A pin could have dropped in the room for all the good it would have done. ' _No, that isn't possible! The probe told me to come here! Not South America!'_

"I expect you all here tomorrow at 06:00 to board the Doom Jet. We are finally on our way to capturing the Brain once and for all. Doom Patrol, dismissed!" And just like that, the video ended. And the web of images from before replaced the authoritative image from before.

"No! That can't be all there is! They had to have been attacked! They had to be!" Beast Boy shouted in anger, as he tried to look through the data being presented to him for something after that date.

Raven was standing still behind him, her face calm. Yet her insides were burning something awful as she clicked together the things in her mind. She didn't need Beast Boy's rising panic to tell her what was wrong. She had seen it from the start.

Beast Boy did manage to find one last data entry after the briefing. And he clicked on it immediately, expecting it to be from Midway City. But then Mento's familiar image appeared again, only it was battered now. And he was wearing his normal helmet that had a few dents in it. It was as if he had just lost a fight.

But there was no wall behind him, only jungle. He wasn't anywhere close to the Estate.

"Beast Boy, this locator pod has found you and you know what it means."

It was then that Beast Boy realized it. Even as the short recording finished itself. This was the original recording Mento had meant to send to him.

"Our last location was in the Amazon jungle. You should begin your search there. Beast Boy, you know what must be done. I'm counting on you." The image of Mento looked around him for a quick second after that, before he bent over the probe he had just programmed.

The image disappeared.

The mission console gave one last whir of life, before it shut down. It's power supply having been drained. But the room was silent, dead silent.

' _Raven was right… she was… oh no, she was freaking right! I was an idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid idiot!'_ He thought in panic to himself.

' **Master! What did I tell you!?'** The Beast roared inside his mind.

Raven sensed his emotions suddenly spiking, the calm facade he had tried to keep up from before was vanishing under the onslaught of panic that consumed him. "Gar, what's wrong?" She asked, even though she already had a feeling in her gut. Along with her own theory.

Beast Boy looked to her, his eyes wide and his mouth a slur of words. "Um… er… uh…"

And then he suddenly straightened. As the realization dawned on him.

"We need to move Rae! Now!" He shouted to her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the darkness towards the door.

"Garfield! What's going on!?" Raven asked again in her monotonous tone back to him.

"No time Rae! We need to get out of here!" He shouted back as he pulled her floating body towards the door.

"Was I right then?! Was that probe not sent from Mento?!" She asked. Even as he opened the door back to the living room and rushed the two of them out.

That was when he stopped dead in his tracks, as he suddenly smelled two presences before he saw them. One smelled of the jungle, and was very distinctly feminine. While the other was that of a sour, bitter odor that reeked of anger. He didn't recognize the first one, but he very clearly recognized the second one. Since it had punched him right in the nose once before.

Beast Boy looked to his right, and Raven looked with him. "You were right Rae." He said to her. As they both saw, and recognized the smirking and sneering forms of a woman. Who was dressed in an ancient golden armor with a golden whip lasso and sword in her hands, and a shield on her back. Along with that of the boy who had first attacked the Tower so long ago.

"That probe was from Mento, but they found it first." Beast Boy said in a grim tone of voice, as he got into a defensive position beside Raven.

"Get them!"

Wonder Woman and Superboy sprang forward, their eyes intent on their prize.

And that was when the fight started.

* * *

You'd think, it being two on two, it would have been a fair fight.

Wrong. Dead wrong.

Beast Boy instantly catapulted to a side, pushing him and Raven apart as Wonder Woman and Superboy passed right through where they had been. The two heroes stopped just short of the door though, and turned to face their respective targets.

Beast Boy groaned.

' _Seriously? I have to face him!'_ He thought as Superboy locked eyes with him.

"Well little changeling, are you going to make this easy, or difficult." Superboy asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and roared. Superboy's sneer shifted into a smirk.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Was all he said, before he launched himself into Beast Boy. Sending the two of them sprawling across the room as they both punched at each other in a fit of rage.

Raven, after locking eyes with her target, had already tried ripping the bookcase that hid the door off its hinges onto the Leaguer. But unfortunately, Wonder Woman had grabbed it before it fell on her, and sent it launching right at Raven. Raven, unprepared for her short tactic failing, was slammed by the bookcase and sent flying back into the modern kitchen where she fell behind a counter.

Wonder Woman approached the kitchen, even though Raven was hidden by a counter. "Surely you're not down already demoness. I was hoping after what you did to Oliver you would actually put up more of a challenge."

Suddenly, a toaster was encased in black, and sent at Wonder Woman. Who smiled as she used her sword to slice it in half. It was followed by a large knife, which she swiped out of the air with her whip. Then a large fridge, which she simply front flipped over and landed on the ground to look up again.

The freezer was wide open, like the maw of a great beast, and it was coming right at her. Yet Wonder Woman simply raised her sword in front of her and sliced it down the middle, causing both sides to split and pass her. She then got up and continued to move forward.

Several more items came after that, like cutting boards, cabinets, etc. as Wonder Woman made her way closer and closer. She either used her sword, or her whip to get them out of the way.

Finally tired of the pitiful play, she used her golden lasso to slice the counter in two. The pieces fell to either side, revealing… nothing?

 _ **Whack!**_

Before Wonder Woman could recover from the shock of finding nothing, a very large book hit her head from behind. Sending the heroine into the tiled ground. She looked back up with a snarl on her face, and saw Raven floating in front of a bookcase behind her. With all of its books circling around her. She then looked down at the book that hit her.

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Seriously, a book on magic?" Wonder Woman asked in a deadpan.

Raven simply shrugged. "It was the largest book I saw." She said, also deadpan, before she started sending book after book at the heroine.

Wonder Woman was now on the defensive as she put her whip away and took the round shield from off her back to protect herself.

On the other side of the room, where the couches and TV were, Superboy lifted up a rather large family couch, before he used it as a bat on Beast Boy who was in his rhino form. The rhino went flying through the air, and crashed into a massage chair.

It shook its head, before it morphed into a sasquatch and grabbed the squashed chair and sent it flying at Superboy. Who then used his large bat to hit it right back at Beast Boy. His eyes widening at the incoming projectile.

' _Why did I even do that?!'_

' **Beats me master. You're the one who lost to him before.'** The Beast managed to say before the object hit Beast Boy and sent him flying behind the TV. Superboy gave a weak chuckle.

"Wow, it's like you've gotten even weaker since last time." Superboy taunted as he approached with the couch in tow.

The TV came flying right at him, and he simply scowled as he prepared to send it flying back again. When a small slithery object suddenly jumped from behind it faster than he could blink and attached itself to his arm. This distracted Superboy, who tried to see what the green thing was, and he ended up missing the TV with the couch.

Superboy was sent flying back into a wall, and the couch that had been in his hands fell to the floor. He groaned as he tried to get up, but found that one of his arms wasn't obeying him. He opened his eyes to look at it. And saw a rather large green snake wrapped around it.

Beast Boy, as a boa constrictor, hissed up at Superboy. And before he could make a move to tear the snake off, it used its massive strength… to make Superboy punch himself in the face.

Over, and over, and over again.

 _ **Punch!**_

' _Why you hitting yourself?!'_

 _ **Punch!**_

' **Why you hitting yourself?!'**

 _ **Hard Punch!**_

' _ **Why you hitting yourself?!'**_ Beast Boy and the Beast thought at the same time. Even as that one particularly hard punch actually broke Superboy's nose.

' _Payback never felt so good!'_

Superboy growled through the blood now leaking from his nose, and it took a few more times of him punching himself in the face before he finally managed to grab the snake around the neck. The snake instantly let go, and Superboy raised it to his face.

A few seconds before that, after knocking a collection of Edgar Allan Poe away with her shield, Wonder Woman finally had enough. As she put her sword back to her hip and took the lasso out again.

One second, Raven had been launching an Inheritance novel at Wonder Woman. The next, she suddenly had a tight gold rope wrapped around her ankle. And before she could even blink, she was suddenly tugged through the air into a wall.

 _ **Slam!**_

Then she was tugged through the air into a bookcase.

 _ **Thunk!... Thump! Thump! Thump!...**_

Then she was finally slammed down hard into the ground hard.

 _ **KaThump!**_

Raven groaned in pain, as Wonder Woman appeared in her vision above her. She lifted Raven by her hood with one hand, while she raised her shield with the other ready to knock out the demoness.

Wonder Woman and Superboy spoke at the same time. "Any last words demoness/changeling?"

Raven focused on her targets blazing blue eyes. Whilst Beast Boy did the same for Superboy's light blue ones. There was silence for the space of three seconds.

And then the two smirked.

"Yes, I do... Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted.

Wonder Woman disappeared into a portal beneath her feet with a gasp of surprise. She came crashing down… right in the middle of the pile of dusty mold in the Doom Patrol Headquarters.

If a snake could smirk, then Beast Boy the Boa Constrictor sure was. And before Superboy could react, he was holding a very big, very mean looking, 3-4 meter long, extremely dangerous electric eel.

' _Yeah, next time I'll start out like this!'_ Beast Boy thought as he activated the electroplagues in his electric organs. Allowing the sodium to flow through their ion channels to produce the mother of all hurts.

Electricity.

"YEAHOW!OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!OWWWWWWWW!" Superboy exclaimed as he felt a wild charge of electricity as strong as a Pikachu's coursing through his frame. Beast Boy allowed the Beast to add his energy to the charge, allowing him to sustain it for far longer than what he normally could have alone. If Superboy didn't know the effects of having 2000 volts of electricity coursing through his body before, then he sure did now.

It took only five seconds, but Beast Boy finally stopped as Superboy let go of him. A very dazed expression on his face as he started to stumble around like an idiot.

"Doiiiiiii…" Superboy mumbled out, as a line of drool fell from his mouth. He stumbled around a little more, before he fell face down…

Onto his broken nose.

' _Now that has gotta hurt!'_ Beast Boy thought. He would have celebrated the feat, if he wasn't feeling so tired from emitting so much energy. Or if their lives still weren't in danger and all that. He was lucky to have adrenaline still fueling him as he turned to Raven to see that she was now next to him.

"Now what Gar?" She asked. Even as a very loud, angry, and disgusted scream came from the Doom Patrol Headquarters.

"By Zeus, what is this foul stuff!"

Beast Boy looked to the ground, where Superboy was starting to groan. He was down, but certainly not out.

"Now Rae, is when we start running."

Just like that, Beast Boy morphed into a parrot, and Raven floated off the ground as they flew away from the scene of the fight. Going back into the hall they had entered in before to escape.

Three seconds later, the closed titanium door to the Doom Patrol Headquarters burst off its hinges. Wonder Woman, now covered in some slimy green and gray gunk, stormed out with a look of murder on her face. By this time, Superboy was on his hands and knees, trying to get back up.

"Get up! Can't you see they're getting away you fool!?" Wonder Woman shouted at him.

He tried to get back up, but got dizzy and fell onto his back. "I didn't mean to steal the cookies mama. I promise I won't do it again..." Superboy said in a dazed tone of voice before he started to suck on his thumb on the ground.

Wonder Woman scowled angrily at him, before she raised a communicator to her lips.

"Jaimes! Where in the Gods are they now!"

"They're a couple hallways away from you Diana. But they're following a different path than the way they came in. I'm trying to predict their path… but Kori and John are out of position to intercept the two together." Jaime's steady, yet nervous tone replied.

"By the gods, are all men this incompetently stupid!"

"Says the woman who just got put through the largest, most disgusting pile of mold I've ever seen in my life." Jaime's cocky tone came over the Communicator. Before a click cane at the other end.

"AUGH!"

Today was not her day. As Wonder Woman used her lasso to destroy a couch that had survived the fight before.

Luckily for her though, a figure hidden in the shadows decided to act, as she used her powers to absorb herself into the granite wall behind her. It seemed like it was finally her time to shine.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were flying down a random hallway, making their way down a different path than before. "Squawk! If this was a trap for us, I'd bet they'd have reinforcements back the way we originally came." Beast Boy said in a parroty voice behind Raven.

"You think?! How about a different way out then master genius!" She sarcastically replied over her shoulder.

' _Hey leader bitch! We captured Timid!"_ Rude's voice sounded inside her mind.

' _Erm… mmmmh!'_ A gagged voice tried to say.

' _Can't you tell we're running for our lives at the moment!?'_ Raven angrily shouted to her mind. She could barely hear Affection and Happy in the background bringing the rest of her emoticlones up to date. And luckily, they decided to not try and ruin Raven's concentration after that.

They flew for a little bit. "Left!" Beast Boy suddenly squawked at a intersection.

The two turned down that hall and traveled a little bit. "Are you sure you're leading us the right way this time Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

" _Squawk!_ Of course Rae! Mento had me learn how to get to the emergency exit that leads out of the city in case the manor were to ever be attacked! He had me do it from every room in the manor at least a dozen times!" Beast Boy parroted.

"And you're sure they don't know about it? Just like how you were sure they didn't know about the headquarters." Raven blandly asked.

If a parrot could scowl, than this one was. "Right!" He ordered, instead of answering.

The two turned down another hallway. "Well Rae, it's either that, or we fight our way back through a demigoddess, a testosterone filled Kryptonian, and whatever else might be coming our way."

A large crash, like a wall exploding, happened several hallways behind them. Along with an enraged howl of absolute rage that sounded familiar. "Your choice." He said, as the two continued to fly on. Raven decided to continue on with him.

They came to another intersection, and were about to go through it when Beast Boy suddenly flew in front of her and morphed into himself, forcing Raven to stop. Good thing to, since a red tornado suddenly appeared from the corridor to their left. Beast Boy felt the hairs on his head moving in the direction of the tornado with how close he was. He peered around the corner of his eyes down the hall.

"Raven! Send a blast down the middle of the left hallway!" He yelled back to her.

Raven's eyes glowed white at his words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The red tornado was suddenly blocked by a tidal wave of black power, and a loud 'oof' was heard as it collided with a large form at the other side of it.

"Now right!" Beast Boy yelled to Raven as he ran down that hallway. Raven followed along behind him.

The red man who fired the tornado from before got up off the ground in time to see the two targets disappear around a left corner. He raised a communicator to his voice box.

"The demoness and the changeling slipped past me. I was unable to catch them by surprise." The red android said into it.

"Do not fear friend Red Tornado. For I am coming up on their position as we speak." A growling voice came through the other end. Red Tornado remained emotionless at her outburst.

' _It seems like humans and aliens are both capable of holding grudges. I will have to remember that in the future.'_ He made a mental note to himself.

Beast Boy and Raven rounded another corner, when Beast Boy saw it. It was that same blonde streak he had seen before. His eyes went in the direction of the intersection they had just went through. But he saw nothing again.

Beast Boy frowned to himself as he kept on flying behind Raven in his normal form. ' _Why do I keep on seeing it? I thought I had finally gotten over her… didn't I?'_

"Straight!" He yelled to Raven.

They had went straight through another intersection when he suddenly saw it again. And this time he looked immediately as he noticed it, and saw the full head of blonde hair disappear around a corner.

Beast Boy came to a dead and full stop.

Raven kept on going in front of him, unaware that he had stopped, and he suddenly felt conflicted. ' _There's no way… I thought she was turned to stone... how could she be here?'_

' **Master! Our mate is getting farther away! We need to get her to safety!'**

Indeed, Raven was almost to the part of the hallway where it only turned left. She would be out of sight soon if he didn't do anything. But Beast Boy didn't hear the Beast this time, for he was too focused on what he had seen.

' _There's a chance that I can be with her again. I could have my best friend back. I could be happy again. I could have her understand me… the real me. I wouldn't have to try and find someone else again...'_

Raven disappeared around the corner. And Beast Boy turned to the right, to follow what he had seen.

The camera in the ceiling saw the two friends separate.

* * *

Beast Boy ran to the hallway where he had seen the streak of blonde, his heart thumping in his chest. He got to the hallway and looked down it, and saw her body disappearing around a corner.

' **Master! What in the name of the animal kingdom are you doing!? Don't you realize that this is a trap too!?'** The Beast shouted incredulously inside his mind. Almost unable to believe what his host was doing.

' _She's alive! She's actually alive!'_ Beast Boy thought with joy as he chased after her.

Beast Boy rounded a corner, ran up a series of steps, and passed another few corners, when he saw her stop. She looked in his direction, her blue shining eyes seeming to look right at him, before entering a room.

As he got closer, he realized it was his room. And that it had been her face.

' **Master! Master! MASTER!'** The Beast roared inside his mind. But he took no note of it. For he was too filled with joy.

' _It is her! It is Terra! She's alive! And she isn't stone anymore! Oh happy day!'_

The danger that was coming his way was forgotten, along with the howls of the Beast. The conflict of the last few weeks was forgotten. Everything had been forgotten.

For he had Terra again…

He entered the room, his face expressing nothing but happiness. But there was no cameras in the room, only out in the hallway. Precisely what the perpetrator had wanted, as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The person watching from the cameras frowned to himself as he saw the changeling disappear into the room. And see the empath stop at an intersection with a confused look on her face. He could see that the team was closing in around her, so she was as good as captured. What he couldn't see though, was where the changeling was now.

' _I better go make sure he isn't trying to escape through that room.'_ Jaimes thought to himself, as he allowed his uniform to grow around his body and let his wings out to fly out of the room.

* * *

Raven had finally stopped flying forward as she came to an intersection. Her eyes narrowed confusedly as she heard no voice behind her directing the way.

"Garfield, which way?" She asked over her shoulder. She got no response.

"Gar, are we lost again?" She said through gritted teeth.

' _Um… Raven.'_ Knowledge said in her mind.

"Damn it Gar! Now isn't the time to be silent!" Raven yelled as she turned around. "Just answer the question, or by Azar, I'll…"

That was when Raven finally realized there was no one behind her. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Gar… Gar!" She shouted down the hallway. She got silence as a response.

' _We were trying to tell you Raven. Honest. But you didn't listen to us.'_ Knowledge said in her mind.

' _Where did he go!?'_ She frantically asked her emoticlone.

' _We don't know Raven. The way this house was made, our physic abilities can't look through all the layers to find him. He could be anywhere now.'_ Wisdom said a little frantically.

' _Then we have to find him! We have to!'_ Raven thought as she tried to fly back down the corridor.

 _ **Kaboom!**_

Something hit her in the back, and Raven's eyes widened as a small explosion sent her reeling into a wall. She impacted with it and fell back to the hardwood floor. She groaned as she got back up, and turned to face the direction where she had been hit from.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw. Her jaw went slack under her hood, as her opponent prepared another green star bolt in her hand.

"Why hello old friend Raven. Are you ready to do the meeting of your maker?" Starfire asked, her eyes glowing green with her rage.

Before Raven could even say anything, Starfire was sending a barrage of starbolts at her. And she was forced on the defensive.

* * *

The door closed behind Beast Boy, as he ran towards the girl he liked. A girl that was so easy for him to like. The girl that was everything he thought he liked.

His arms were stretched wide, to embrace her. Just as he had always imagined.

She turned around, and Beast Boy saw her spreading her arms wide too. As if she was going to embrace him too. Beast Boy felt so happy…

And then he saw her glowing yellow eyes.

 **Slam!**

Before he knew it, a large rock that had been in the corner of the room slammed into his side. He cried out in pain as the force of impact sent him flying across his carpeted floor into a corner filled with his old toys. All of which fell on top of him.

Beast Boy groaned as he dug himself out of it. All the while she calmly looked at him, not letting anything show in her face. "Terra, I thought-" Beast Boy had started to say.

 _ **Slam!**_

Again, the large rock appeared from nowhere. Sending him flying into his bunk bed.

 _ **Crack!**_

And breaking it into pieces.

He had splinters in his hands and arms. And he felt the Beast in him clawing at his control. Yet he was too much in shock at the moment for the Beast to make any headway.

"What the hell Terra! I'm not the enemy here! Why are you attacking me! I thought you were my friend!" He yelled at her emotionless face.

She didn't respond though, as her rock broke into pieces beside her. And then her eyes glowed yellow again, before the pieces flew at Beast Boy. The impacts were too sickening to describe.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Terra! Ow! Stop!"

Beast Boy tried to protect his head with his arms, letting the rest of his body take the blow. "Terra, this isn't you! You have to snap out of it! Can't you tell you're hurting me!?" He yelled at her with a voice filled with pain and sadness.

' **Master, we have to leave! She's beyond saving! We need to get back to our mate!'**

' _Shut up! Just shut up! You don't know what you're saying! I saved her before! I can save her again!'_ Beast Boy internally yelled.

Then he got hit in the head, the rock slipping between a gap in his arms. Beast Boy stopped thinking as the hit and all the pain he was feeling caused him slump onto the ground.

' _Why?'_ Was the last thing he thought, before he passed out. Bloody and unconscious.

The blonde haired, blue eyed girl approached him at last. Her hand briefly traveling over the bump on his head, to make sure he was out. ' _He is down. Your orders master?'_

A voice whispered in her mind. ' _ **He has been a thorn in my side for too long. This pathetic fool has delayed the grand plan far longer than I even thought possible… if only I could channel the power he holds in his veins… but sadly, we only need the girl…'**_

' _ **Kill him.'**_ The voice finished, before it disappeared.

Terra moved to do so, combining all the rocks around her back into their large form. She made to start hovering it up over Beast Boy…

 _ **Slam! Thud!**_

The door slammed open, and fell to the ground. Causing Terra to gasp in shock, and make the rock fall to the ground by Beast Boy. She turned to see who had entered the room, and saw Blue Beetle with his sonic cannon out. But when he saw her, he relaxed his arm.

"Way to go Terra, you actually captured him. Good work." He said, before he came close and grabbed Beast Boy around the collar.

"Did you have to beat him up this badly though? Now we have to treat his injuries so he doesn't die on us." He said to her still form as he looked closely at his injuries.

His eyes briefly became puzzled, before he scowled. "No, we will not let him die!" He said to himself.

"He forced my hand. He kept on trying to get to the vents. So I had to stop him." Terra easily lied.

Blue Beetle shrugged at that. "Well, Diana is going to finally have something to be happy about." He said, as he carried the unconscious Beast Boy with him out of the room. Leaving the silently seething girl behind him.

' _I failed master.'_

' _ **Don't worry my dear. I am sure he won't last what Diana and the others will put him through. He will die eventually, and when he does, I will have what I need to enact the grand scheme.'**_ The voice said, before it started to laugh.

* * *

Raven groaned as she got on her hands and knees. She had no clue where she was now. All she felt was pain everywhere on her body. Her head was pounding. Her legs felt bruised, and her back felt burnt from where a particularly strong starbolt had burned through the material.

And by the way her right arm felt, it was likely to be broken. Great. Just great.

"Get up!" A voice above her shouted.

Raven didn't comply. And a orange hand gripped her by the hood, lifting her up into the air. The other hand punched her in the gut.

"When I say do the getting up, I mean! Get! Up!" Starfire shouted in rage, even as she punched her in the gut again.

Raven heaved from the force of the blow, and before she could do anything, she was thrown down the hall again. Her left arm connected with the hard wood, and Raven internally screamed as she felt the bone in her upper arm break.

"Did you really think you would get away with it friend?! Trying to twist my fiance to your demonic desires! That he would actually fall for someone as evil and ugly as you!" Starfire said in a cold tone of voice as she floated forward, another starbolt forming in her hands.

' _What the hell is she talking about!? Twist her fiance to my desires? What the hell does she mean!?'_

Her emoticlones stayed quiet. For they were too shocked by what their former friend said.

' _If she really thinks we would ever go for boring obsessive Robin, then she has to be the dumbest bitch in the entire galaxy of bitches!'_ Rude shouted angrily to the others.

Raven weakly looked up at her approaching form. And saw what looked like two more figures appear behind her. One a metallic red man, and the other an enraged woman. Her lasso swinging around in front of her.

There was no Garfield to save her. She hadn't found him. And she was about to lose and be captured… unless...

A tear fell from her violet eye, as she looked back down to the floor.

Unless she left him behind.

' _I'm sorry Gar.'_

Just as the three were about to converge on Raven, her black soul self entombed her body. And it disappeared into the floor beneath them.

Raven made her escape, even as she heard Wonder Woman shout in fury up above. She knew she had no other choice. That she wasn't going to be very capable in finding him with how injured she was. She had to find somewhere to hide and recuperate.

Yet she couldn't help but feel guilty at leaving him behind. As her soul self took her away from the losing battle up above.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I have nothing to say. Except I'm sorry. I hope you will all be patient for the next chapter when I make everything clear.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Beast

**So... Trump is now President... can't say I'm not surprised really. The press always seems to underestimate the power of the majority vote.**

 **It was a somewhat tough choice for me when I voted, but I ended up voting for Trump. No, it's not because I'm a redneck. Or a sexist. Or whatever. Seriously, you think some of what he said is bad, I listened to my football buddies spout worse things than you could imagine.**

 **To be honest, I'm kind of sick of what the democratic party has done as of late. And that of politicians in general. I just couldn't take any more of their wasting my tax dollars. So now I'm curious to see what a Republican government headed by a business owner ends up doing. Hopefully not crash us into the ground. Otherwise, I'm sorry I didn't vote for Hillary. Enough of that though, I have some fanfiction to write for you guys!**

 **Just a warning, this chapter does get a little dark at the end. Don't say I didn't warn you all. Also, just a small reminder, remember to leave those reviews with those ideas of yours. I have an idea of what I want to do after this particular arc of the story, but it's like a one chapter idea. So I need more!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time! (decided to go all bold this time)**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: Yep, I wanted to make it interesting. I didn't want to make them seem invulnerable after all.**

 **Foamsatmouth: ... Foamy, you really didn't want to tell me that. Seriously, I dedicate this chapter to you.**

 **Adrinsane: Imagine the meme with the guy raising his hands up like 'whoa, we have a whatever over here.' That was my reaction to seeing this review. I'm sorry, I wanted to explain why I did it earlier, but your PM messaging was disabled. So here it is. We know Beast Boy still held feelings for Terra. Things Change clearly showed that. It was supposed to help him grow up though, and let go of his childhood crush. So I wanted to put her in, because for Beast Boy to really grow up, I wanted him to move past those feelings. Or put them to rest. The timing, just coincided with the trap that Zatanna and the mystery villain set for him. So I'm sorry. And I do hope you continue to read this story. :)**

 **Dark Azarathian:** **Hope I updated fast enough! I'd hate to see one of my fans die on me :). Yep, figure people would love the review reply. That's why I do it. And boy, do I hope he survives.**

 **Azarath Cat: Don't worry, I think I show hints of it happening this chapter. As to what Wonder Woman does, I'll have to look it up. That might be just what I need. Thanks!**

 **swemanD47: You know what, those two words, perfectly describe the catastrophe of the last chapter. I wonder what two words you would use to describe this chapter?**

 **Golem XIV: You know, when Starfire finally comes to, there will be hell to pay. I'm not sure if this was what you were expecting next...**

 **alfred19: Trust me when I say this, I am looking forward to a rematch between those two.**

 **Kurokawa Kazunari: Um... well... (pulls collar) that might be a little hard to do at the moment... heh... heh... I hope no flames come from this one...**

 **Bluedog197: Last chapter, I brought you joy. This chapter, brings me nothing but tears. And by Azar, I hope you can find it in your soul to forgive me for this one.**

 **RPGPersona: Rude is an interesting character. She's also my favorite for some reason. Ah, mold. It was in my bathroom recently, and it sparked this idea. Plus, it felt good seeing Wonder Woman knocked down a notch. I imagine Raven got to a part where there was only one way to run for a while before she noticed at the first intersection there. Plus, like I said, Mento was a careful guy. He'd have something in place to keep other physics and mindreaders from being able to read the place. I do not think this bodes well for Beast Boy. At all.**

 **HornedGoddess: I'm just going to say yep to all of those things. Because I agreed with every one.**

 **P.S. to everyone: I normally say to enjoy the chapter at the end, but for this one... I'd rather not. For very obvious reasons.**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _0 more favs, 5 more follows (Total: 109 favs, 139 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _November 18, 2016 11:37 P.M._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:** _The Beast's Sorrow_

* * *

Beast Boy let out a small groan. One feeling seemed to be overriding his mind as he finally came to.

Pain.

So much freaking pain.

As a hero, it was such a familiar feeling for him. Since he had to deal with it on a daily basis.

But not when it was everywhere on his body. No, he was used to it in spots. On his torso. His arms and legs. His neck. And his head maybe. But not all of those spots and more at once. Not for a long time in his memories...

' _What the hell happened to me?...'_

Beast Boy brought a hand up to a spot on his forehead that hurt. Only to feel something soft, yet rough at the same time. He felt it for a little while longer.

' _Is that… gauze?'_ He questioned to himself. Had he hit his head on something? But then he felt lower, over the many spots that hurt, and found more bandaging on him. It was around his chest, his sides, spots on his legs, even on his arms. He must have been beat up really good.

' _Why am I all bandaged up?'_

Beast Boy slowly tried to blink open his eyes. But grimaced at the bright light that assaulted him each time he tried to open his eyes. He had to have been out for some time.

He tried to use his nose to sniff out where he was, only to find it was... dampened. He couldn't exactly not smell, but it was like he couldn't… smell. He was confused by his own logic there. His nose scrunched up in confusion.

' _Why isn't my nose working? And again, what the hell happened?!'_

Finding his other senses weren't working all that well either, he tried to get his eyes to open again. Even though it was like a thousand needles were being poked into his eyes all at once. He felt an incredible headache forming as he tried to see. He even let out a slight groan or two in pain.

Yet he persevered, since he wanted to tell if he could at least see. Since his sense of hearing, and his sense of smell were dampened.

And then the pain started to lessen. And Beast Boy was gradually able to open his eyes to the light bit by bit. It was odd, his vision had never seemed this blurry to him before… not for a long time. He blinked his green eyes a couple times to clear out the blurriness.

And then he was finally able to see.

He was facing a white tiled wall.

Beast Boy jumped off the bed in shock at the sight. A random memory passed through his brain. And he quickly looked around himself, afraid that he was back in the past.

But the action of getting up so quickly caused him to stumble from lightheadedness and pain. His eyes unfocused to everything around him as he almost fell back onto what he had been lying on. If not for his hand managing to grab onto it as his body leaned forward, he would have hit his head against that tiled wall.

He was breathing in and out quickly, his fear starting to get to him. They were going to be there soon. They were going to work on him all over again. They were going to poke him with those needles… to force him to transform over and over again… to shock him...

Beast Boy almost screamed as he realized something was around his neck. ' _No, it can't be! I can't be back there again, not now!'_

In his panic, he tried to blindly stumble in the way he thought the exit was. His fight and flight instincts the only thing guiding his actions…

 _ **Kazap!**_

Only to stumble into something quite shocking.

"OW!... Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! ****er!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he gripped his face. Another pain to add to the list of things he was enduring now. Now he could smell burnt skin, since it was right by his nose.

At least he found his nose was still working. Just not as good as before.

He rubbed his head, trying to calm himself down of the fears racing through his mind. And after he had gathered enough courage, he finally opened them.

There was white tile beneath his feet. He had to swallow a gulp at the sight.

Slowly, he looked up.

About one foot in front of him was a series of electrical currents. Formed like the bars of a cage.

He looked to the left, and then to the right, seeing how they came out of the walls.

There was no bed with straps on it behind him. No wall covered with endless medical instruments or his blood. No scent of antibacterial disinfectants or anything of the sort. And beyond the bars was the darkness of the room.

He wasn't in that place anymore. He hadn't been there for a long time.

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed against a wall. ' _I'm not in that hospital. The place was destroyed by the Doom Patrol when they rescued me years ago… I'll never be back there again.'_

He allowed himself a moment to be relieved. When he seemed to realize the significance of the coils of energy in front of him. ' _I'm not in a hospital… I'm in a cell. I'm in their cell.'_

He looked around again, and saw that his assumption was right. Even though he didn't remember the walls or the floors being white, there was the small bunk bed on the side he had been laid on. The sink and toilet were in the corner. And that energy field in front of him… had to be a level four containment field.

It was the Doom Patrol's containment cell for metahumans.

Beast Boy took a look around, knowing the Doom Patrol had only one of these. So he expected Raven to be with him, after whatever had happened. Maybe she might have been meditating in the corner.

She wasn't there. ' _Maybe all the noise I made annoyed her?'_ He thought to himself. But when he looked around the cell, he saw no sign of her at all.

Beast Boy tried to shift into a bloodhound to see if he could catch her scent. His thoughts being maybe he could see if she had been in there with him. But he couldn't morph...

Meaning the thing around his neck…

Beast Boy tried to morph into an elephant. And found that his DNA wasn't changing into that of one. He then tried a hummingbird. A trapdoor spider. A lion. A wolf. A bear. And finally a T Rex.

He was still himself. He even looked down at himself just to make sure. And though he had gauze over many parts of his body, some of which was stained red, he could still see his green hands. And his normal uniform in the parts the gauze didn't cover.

A brief memory of this situation came up before. It had been one of the failsafes Mento had developed for them in case they went rogue. Though his idea had also been replicated for criminals in a high security prison. The first person he had tested it on, had been him. Just to make sure, he walked over to the mirror above the sink so he could see it. Shining black, made of metal, with lights on the side indicating how many powers were being suppressed. Two.

His morphing abilities. And his heightened senses. It was a suppression collar.

' _Great, now I don't know where Raven is, I can't use my powers because of this suppression collar, and my freaking senses are on pause… damn, what happened to me yesterday?'_ He thought to himself.

He tried to get himself to remember. He really did. Only, he scowled internally as his head seemed to ache even more from trying to remember. All he was getting was a blur of something rocky in his vision.

' _I don't even know what happened to Raven. We must have been separated in the halls, yeah, that has to be it. She must have gotten herself to safety while I held the others off… I hope she's alright?'_

He lied himself back down on the bed. All the thinking as of late was really starting to grate on him. So he closed his eyes.

And he started to wait...

…

He waited. Even though he didn't know what time it was…

...

He waited. Even though he didn't remember fully what had happened…

...

He waited. Even as he went over the ambush again and again in his mind.

…

' _So we were ambushed outside the headquarters, and we were trying to get away by the emergency route… but we never made it because…'_

…

' _What happened after that? Who were we attacked by? It wasn't Wonder Woman or Superboy, so who was it? And why was I bandaged up after it?'_

…

' _Why can't I remember?!'_

…

He waited. Even as that question swirled in his mind.

...

* * *

 _ **Creakkkkkkk!**_

After a long moment, he heard a door creak open outside his cell at last. Even though his sense of hearing was dampened, he was still barely able to hear it. He got up from off his bed immediately and stared past the electric coils at the dark room outside his cell.

He studied the figure approaching, trying to identify who it was. She was surrounded by darkness, and seemed to be holding a tray of some sort in her hands. There wasn't really any light in the room beyond the cell. Besides a dim working light here and there. And without his night vision, he couldn't tell who it was.

The figure passed under a faint light about ten feet away, making her full head of hair glow a pure yellow, yet still hiding her face. Yet Beast Boy almost gasped in surprise as it stirred up something in his memory. The memory of an intersection, where he had seen that same streak of yellow.

' _What?'_

And then Terra stopped just one foot outside of his cell. The light of it illuminating her features. Beast Boy's brain seemed to stop as he saw a blast from the past.

She was still in the same uniform she had worn as a Teen Titan. From the black shirt with the T on it, the tan shorts, the brown gloves and boots, even the goggles she had resting on her head were the same.

She was holding a tray in her hands, with what looked like an apple and a bowl of oatmeal on it. She also had a smile on her face that didn't look like her original at all. It was almost like it was forced or something.

"So you're finally awake BB. Good to see." She said, as she stared at his shocked form through the coils. His mouth agape.

"But... but… how?!" Beast Boy gasped out. How was she there? How was she not stone?

What happened before?

Terra shook her head. "Don't tell me you already forgot BB. Though I could understand. I did hit you on the head pretty hard and all that." She said in a casual tone.

Beast Boy brought his hand up to his head at that. He felt the bump again, and that blurry thing in his memory cleared a little. All those rocks… the one that had slipped past his arms as he begged.

His eyes widened, and anger appeared on his face. "You attacked me!"

Terra rolled her eyes. "More like, you begged me to attack you."

Beast Boy didn't say anything to that, as he had a small look of confusion. Terra smiled. "Shocked? I would be too. It's not everyday you just follow someone into a trap." Terra said in the same tone.

Beast Boy's face drew a blank. "What are you talking about?"

Terra let out a mocking sigh. "And to think, you two had been so close to getting away. Oh, oh, so close."

Beast Boy growled. He didn't know why. He should have been trying to convince her to let him out. To be his friend again. To be something more... But some things didn't add up in his mind. Why was she there, outside of his cell, holding his food?

Mocking him.

"Poor, poor BB. Don't tell me that you can't even remember. After you were so eager to see me. To hold me in those foolish, small boyish arms of yours." Terra mocked again.

…

…

Beast Boy's brain seemed to finally catch up to what she said. And then his mind clicked.

He saw the moment he left Raven, up to when he had entered his room after Terra. He had rushed to her, all caught up in the moment... or what he had thought had been a moment. When she suddenly turned on him and attacked.

He saw what happened after that. Up until the point where he was begging for her to stop… only for a rock to hit him in the head. And for his whole world to black out.

"Ahhh, so the idiot boy finally remembers." Terra said in a mocking voice as his face changed to one of realization.

Beast Boy heard her words, her tone of voice... And then he lit up.

"You… you… ****ing bitch!"

Terra raised an eyebrow at his language. "You made me abandon Raven in the hallway! You led me to my room just so you could ambush me! And after all I did for you before you turned to stone! After trying so hard to find a way to bring you back along with the others! I thought you were my best friend! I thought you actually liked me! What the hell!" Beast Boy shouted in an enraged tone at her.

Terra stayed still for a moment, as Beast Boy breathed in and out angrily. And then she started to laugh, much to his astonishment. "I didn't make you abandon that witch BB. You did that all by yourself. As to me liking you, well, that is debatable."

Beast Boy seethed in his cell. "And you had these walls painted, just to bring up that horrible memory for me!? Didn't you!?" He shouted at her.

Terra shrugged at that accusation. "I could have been cruel and had all the medical instruments up. But I figure after what is going to happen to you later, I could grant you some small form of mercy. After all, I was supposed to end you in that room, yet Blue Beetle had the gall to interrupt me before I finished you." She said in that same casual boring tone of hers.

If Beast Boy hadn't had the collar, he might have transformed into a T Rex on the spot. "Why are you even here?! To make fun of me?! To mock me!? You already betrayed me! And apparently you tried to kill me! You even tried to bring up bad memories from my past!? So what is it Terra!?"

Terra looked at the food on the tray. "I was told that I was supposed to feed you. But if you don't want it." She trailed off, as she stared at the apple.

Beast Boy turned around in his cell. Putting his back to her. "I don't want anything from you."

Terra shrugged. "Whatever you say BB." She turned around to walk out, since she had no job to do in there after all. She was already grabbing the apple off the tray.

"And stop ****ing calling me that! I hate that nickname!" Beast Boy shouted after her retreating form. She simply laughed, as she brought the apple to her mouth and took a bite out of it.

"Alright BB, I'll stop." She said with a full mouth, as she went out into the hallway laughing.

' _ERGH!'_ Beast Boy jumped at the field containing him in a blind rage. Causing it to shock him over and over again. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming from the pain. But Terra still laughed as the door closed behind her.

Beast Boy screamed in anger as he took his anger to the walls around him. Beating his fists into the white tile over and over again. He caused a few to crack in some places, while others were simply dyed red from his hands. But he didn't feel the pain. He was too angry to feel something as simple as that anymore.

' _I was an idiot! I was a freaking moron! I was a stupid stupid jackass! AUGH! Why did I have to fall for that stupid trap of hers!? Why did I have to abandon Raven to the others!? Why did I have to chase after her because I thought I still liked her!? Why!? Why!? WHY?!'_ He shouted mentally to himself as anger coursed through his veins. Making him beat on the walls even harder than before. His hands were dangerously close to breaking.

' **Master.'**

Beast Boy suddenly stopped. Literally. His whole body froze up. As if it was no longer under his control. He was able to tell why immediately.

' _Beast! What the hell are you doing!?'_

' **I am keeping you from hurting us anymore than what you already have.'** The Beast said in a simple grim tone, as he made his host's body move from the now red stained wall back to the bed. He tore some gauze from off his arm to wrap around his bruised and bleeding fingers in the process.

' _We have to get out! We have to find Raven! And we have to make that traitorous bitch pay for what she did!'_ Beast Boy shouted in a frenzy as a prisoner inside his mind.

' **And you want to make us break our paws in the process! You want to make us as useless in a fight as your average cub to get out! Is that what you're trying to tell me master!? IS THAT IT!?'** The Beast roared at the end.

The Beast in Beast Boy's body laid back down on the bed. With Beast Boy now silent inside his own mind.

' **You say you want revenge! You say you want payback against the blonde one! And yet you were the one who abandoned our mate to the enemy! You were the one who foolishly ignored me as you chased after the object of your fantasies and not the object of your reality! You were the one who didn't fight back when the blonde one turned on us! You were the one that let her beat the living nature out of us! And you were the one who got us locked in here, declawed, and unable to protect our mate!'**

' _Shut up! Just shut up!'_

' **No, not this time master! You went too far this time! Now not only have you endangered us, but you might as well have wrapped our mate up in sage leaves and left her in front of the den to our enemies for all the good it would have done! So listen to me master! And listen well! This, is, all, your, FAULT!'**

…

' _But… but…'_ Beast Boy tried to defend himself.

' **No master. Just… stop. You've made so many mistakes as of late. I can't listen to you try and defend yourself from another one.'**

' _Wait, Beast, I'm sorry.'_

' **Too little, too late master…'**

…

' _Beast-'_

' **You know, I actually thought that we had finally been getting closer to our mate master. You were actually being a little more mature, while still staying true to yourself… you were actually becoming something more in my eyes, and in hers... but I guess I was proven wrong.'**

' _But… but…'_

' **You let yourself become too serious master, to the point where you pushed our mate into perilous danger with your rash decisions. You ignored her concerns for the sake of a mission that turned out to be a trap. And even after all the maturing you've done, you still went after what you thought was the easy path… and got us captured for it.'**

' _Wait, I can still get us out of this! I mean, all I have to do is… um… uh…'_

The Beast sighed in defeat inside his mind. Sounding just like a breeze in the air. ' **Just face it master. Even now, you fail to see what the biggest issue is. You became serious at last, but not where it mattered. You turned yourself into your former leader without you even knowing it… and you went after the blonde one… even though she isn't really the blonde one… even now you can't tell... I can't… I just can't.'**

Beast Boy felt the Beast's large presence fading. Giving him control of his body again. Yet he kept on retreating deep into his mind.

' _Wait, Beast! You can't leave me now! We need to think of a way out! We need to find Rae and get away! And what did you mean that wasn't really her!? That sure looked a hell of a lot like Terra to me!'_

It was almost as if he could see the Beast's white eyes staring at him in that moment. ' **And you still don't see… My only duty was to protect our mate… that was all she had assigned to me… I took it gladly… willingly... and now… I have failed.'** The Beast said with a whimper.

And then Beast Boy felt him disappear into the deep recesses of his mind.

' _Wait, Beast! Beast!... …'_

' _BBBBEEEEAAAASSSSTTTTT!'_

In the real world, Beast Boy suddenly felt the pain in his hands. And he clamped his mouth shut as he wanted to scream again. Scream in pain, loneliness, fear, and… despair.

' _I'm sorry… I'm sorry… please come back Beast… please… I'll find a way out of this, I'll find a way to find Raven… I'll even try some meat for you, I promise! Just please don't leave me alone now! I need your help too!'_ Beast Boy mentally pleaded. Not wanting him to leave for once.

Beast Boy laid back on the bed. Curling up into a ball, as he fought to keep the tears from his eyes. His stomach growled, adding to the gloom settling over his spirit. Maybe he should have just accepted the food when he had the chance.

He remembered the time the Beast had said he should try being more serious. That he should try being his true self around Raven more often. Hadn't he done that? Hadn't he matured to be what she would be attracted to?

Hadn't he been his true self this whole time?

' _Why?'_ Beast Boy thought in misery to himself.

He didn't know how long it would be until he got his answer.

* * *

 _Two hours later_

 _ **Creakkkkkkk!**_

The door creaked open again, yet the green form on the bed hardly budged from its ball. And it was to only look up at the door with sad eyes to see who it was.

Two figures, both tall, one walking, and the other floating, were heading towards his cell. The one who was floating also had bright green eyes shining in the darkness. He recognized her, but didn't even blink in acknowledgement.

The two both passed under a light, revealing the duo. Yet Beast Boy put his head back down on the bed, not caring about them. Even though one had been his former teammate and friend. And the other looked to be still pissed after what she went through before. He didn't care.

He just laid in his bed, silent, as the two figures stopped in front of the coils of his cell. It was a small moment before the pissed off lady spoke.

"Get up." Wonder Woman's authoritative voice commanded.

Beast Boy only continued to look at the wall. His eyes disinterested in everything around him.

"Get up!" Wonder Woman shouted this time.

Beast Boy still didn't move. He was hoping she'd give up and leave him alone soon, so he curled tighter into his ball…

 _ **Bzzzzt!**_

Beast Boy suddenly rolled off his bed onto the ground in pain. As he felt what felt like a thousand volts jolting through into his body through his neck. He kept his mouth tightly shut though to block the scream, and when it was over, he looked up to see a smirking Wonder Woman. And a very smily Starfire, but not good smily, evil smily. His face was a blank mask.

"When I say get up, I mean, get, up!" Wonder Woman shouted at him.

He shaking got up from off the ground to continue looking at her. His jaw set.

"Alright, man." Wonder Woman spat the word with disgust. "This is how it's going to go. I have a couple questions for you, and you will tell me everything you do know about them. You will follow my instructions to the letter." She lifted a remote in her hand. "Otherwise, I will put you through what Superboy had to endure at your hands… over, and over, and over again...

"Until you speak."

Beast Boy remained silent. Only choosing to glare at the woman.

"Is that clear?"

Beast Boy barely moved his head up and down. Wonder Woman took it as a yes. And began.

"First off, why were you and the demoness venturing around in the old headquarters of the Doom Patrol? We've received no activity from them as of late. So why?" Wonder Woman demanded.

Beast Boy remained silent.

 **Bzzzzt!**

"AUGH!" Beast Boy screamed in pain as he fell to one knee.

"Answer me you disgusting piece of filth! What were you doing in there!?" Wonder Woman shouted at him.

Beast Boy coughed a little bit, as he lifted his head up. "I… was… doing… your mom." He said in a bitter tone of voice with no trace of humor at all.

"Wrong answer."

 **Bzzzzzzt!**

Wonder Woman watched as Beast Boy writhed on the ground this time, biting his tongue and filling his mouth with the metallic taste of his blood to contain another scream. Her eyes were menacing at the insult he had done.

She waited a moment more for him to recover.

"How about this then, where is your current hideout?" Wonder Woman asked in a bitter voice.

Beast Boy smirked on the ground. "It's in my pants. Want to try and find it?"

In all honesty, he had been telling the truth there. But unfortunately, Wonder Woman didn't believe him.

 **Bzzzzzzzzzt!**

"Alright then, how about this, where is the demoness hiding?!" Wonder Woman demanded.

Beast Boy looked up at her, his eyes narrow slits. "She's a half demoness you ignorant bitch." He spat out.

Wonder Woman threateningly hovered her finger over the button again. And Beast Boy stared at it, then back to her. "You have five seconds you green boy, or else I will simply turn this interrogation into a torture session." Wonder Woman said venomously. Starfire was glaring from the side.

"Where is the bitch who tried to take my fiance from me!?" Starfire demanded.

Beast Boy looked at her for a second, before he spoke. "Do you really think that Raven would have as horrible of a taste for men as you Star?" He asked.

Wonder Woman didn't even stop Starfire from grabbing the remote.

 **Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!**

"AUGH! OW! OW! MOMMY!" Beast Boy screamed out in pain as Starfire had increased the shock output.

"Fiance Richard is ten times the man you will ever be former friend Beast Boy! Now tell me, where in X'hal's name is the demonic bitch who tried to seduce my glorious Richard away from me!? Tell me now!" Starfire shouted venomously through the electric coils in front of her.

Once the shock stopped, Beast Boy let out a sigh of defeat. "I don't know where she is."

 **Bzzzzt!**

"Liar! Where is she!?" Starfire shouted again.

Beast Boy, after the pain went away slightly, laughed sadly and brokenly at that through the pain. "How would I know? I don't even know how long I've been out. For all I know, she could be halfway across the U.S. by now." Beast Boy said in a sad tone.

 **Bzzzzt!**

"You will stop this lying now! Now tell me! WHERE! IS! SHE!" Starfire screamed in rage.

…

Beast Boy stayed silent on the ground for a moment. As the two heroines glared down at him.

Finally, he spoke. "Go to hell."

The two heroines remained still for a moment. Then Starfire turned the shock level to max.

 **BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTT!**

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed in agony in his cell. As Starfire kept her finger firmly pressed down on the button that was shocking Beast Boy.

His body started to spasm on the ground. As the electricity made him lose control of his motor skills. His heart started to beat eratically inside his chest. And it was becoming almost impossible for him to breathe.

For a moment, he actually thought he was finally going to die.

Finally, the shock going through his body stopped. And he laid on the ground panting. The two heroines looked down at him in distaste.

"This is useless. Once Zatanna and Robin get here tomorrow, there will be no way for you to keep your secrets from us. So spare yourself the pain, and tell us, where is the demoness is hiding." Wonder Woman spoke in a calm voice.

Beast Boy sadly shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you!? I don't know! Okay! We got separated! I followed Terra to a room! And Terra almost beat me half to death with a giant rock! That's the last thing I remember! I swear!" He yelled at them.

That again, wasn't the right answer.

 **Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!**

Beast Boy screamed in misery. At least the level had been lowered again. But Wonder Woman's cold voice seemed to resonate in his head. As she shocked him.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know!"

 **Bzzzzzzt!**

"You will tell me now!"

 **Bzzzzzzzzzt!**

"Even if I knew, I would never tell you! She is ten times the heroine you could ever be!"

… Was it just him, or did Wonder Woman's eyes widen slightly at that phrase. Before he could think on it though, her eyes became cold again.

"Then this has just become a torture session until you finally decide to tell us the truth." Wonder Woman said in a cold grave voice.

Beast Boy wanted to say he was, but wasn't able to say it in time.

 **Bzzzzt!**

"AUGHHH!"

 **Bzzzzzzzzzt!**

"AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

 **Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Beast Boy continued to scream in misery. The two heroines alternating turns on shocking the green boy.

On a camera with a blinking red light in the corner of the cell, the two heroes watching the session could only stare in horror at the screen.

"What the hell…" Blue Beetle said to himself.

' **This is… mildly disturbing, even for me.'** Blue Beetle's scarab said to his brain. Blue Beetle could only nod in shock.

Superboy only continued to stare coldly at the screen. Though he also had a frown on his face. He seemed to be in deep thought as he watched. The two continued to watch in silence for a little bit.

"I thought we were supposed to be the heroes." Superboy finally said.

"We are, I mean, we're supposed to be, aren't we?" Blue Beetle asked.

Superboy only continued to frown at the screen. "Heroes aren't supposed to torture villains." He said to himself.

The two said nothing after that, as the camera continued to watch as Beast Boy screamed and flailed on the ground. While the two heroines in the room watched with distaste.

The torture session lasted for one whole hour. With Wonder Woman and Starfire putting him just on the brink of death, before allowing him to recover. And starting the process all over again. His body smoked, and his hair looked like a bird's nest. He was sure to be suffering from all sorts of different things. Yet all he could do was scream.

When Wonder Woman and Starfire finally stopped, his throat had been raw from screaming. Some of his wounds from earlier had opened up, coloring much of the gauze on his body in a dry red. And yet he hadn't said one word the whole time. All he had done was scream. Scream from the agony he was feeling.

"Weak pathetic fool. You should have just told us the truth." Wonder Woman muttered under her breath. They looked down at his weak form with hate, and then walked out of the room. Both unsatisfied with what they had been able to learn. Which had been nothing.

Beast Boy didn't notice, as he laid down on the ground. Silently crying to himself from all the pain and fear that was coursing through his body. His body was taut, his fingers shaking, as if waiting for the electricity to run through them again.

He thought he had known pain before, but it was nothing compared to now. With everything topped with a deep fear and loneliness. Along with a sense of weakness.

In just one hour, his walls of pride had been crushed. And everything he feared was unleashed into his mind. All he knew now was pain. And that pain, along with his surroundings. The blood stained walls, the white tiled floors. Helped to bring out a suppressed memory in his mind.

As he cried himself to sleep on that cold tiled floor.

' _Raven… where are you?'_ Beast Boy thought sadly to himself, as he succumbed to his nightmares.

In a corner, a black shadow raven popped from the ground. And looked with four beady red eyes at his curled up form. It let out one small screech, before it stealthily moved into Beast Boy's shadow.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

… … … **What the hell did I just write?... ...**

 **I think this might shock a few people. Do not take the pun in that sentence, please. Just… yeah, just wait till the next chapter. I swear I didn't mean to make this one so dark.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Rage's Comfort

**Alright peeps, I got this chapter out the day after Thanksgiving! So I hope you guys enjoyed your holiday! Because here's another bang spanking chapter fresh from your favorite crazy author!**

 **Warning, it does start dark here, but then it gets better. Like, a hell of a lot better. In other words, we jump from dark, to... you'll have to read to find out now.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV: Hmmm, hope you didn't kill anyone with those fingers man. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **bearhow: Sorry, no revenge. But we do get some build up. And an explanation for the raven. Enjoy!**

 **Hairul The Nightrage Beast:** **Man, trust me on this, that will come later. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Dark Azarathian: Yep, this will happen eventually. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **swemanD47: Yeah, they're both mentally free. Superboy because of his girlfriend, and Blue Beetle because of his scarab. You'll see more of them later.**

 **Bluedog197: Crap, you almost went Harley Quinn on me there man. Cuteness level, maximum power. After a bit more darkness :). Enjoy!**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: Again, sorry for the pain I caused you with my updates. I hope this chapter and the one for The White Stick help to rectify that pain.**

 **Foamsatmouth: Knowing your all knowing mind Foamy, I bet you'll be able to figure it out.**

 **Adrinsane: Ah, okay. Glad we have that out of the way now. Note to self, never take marijuana. Good to know. :)**

 **Spirit Of The Black Wolf: Yeah, I have no clue what the Justice League will do after this. Counseling would barely be the start. As to the Beast thing, two voices might not be normal, but Raven has like ten or so in hers. So I'd say Beast Boy actually has it light. Enjoy!**

 **Kurokawa Kazunari: It might be quicker than you think. It certainly does get better in this one. :) Enjoy!**

 **WackyJack93: Oh I'm sure people were happy. I just hate what's been happening after it. Also, you caught me. *Lifts hands* I am guilty of making the blonde bitch into a complete asshole. And yeah, Raven is going to need to help him. Along with someone else. As to the lasso, I'm leaving that as a clue.**

 **Guest: The wait is over! Enjoy!**

 **shukokage: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **RPGPersona: Um... I go over that this chapter. She got the information from when Beast Boy told her about it in their time as Titans. Thought I said that before. You find out what happens this chapter. Enjoy :)!**

 **EchoInTheDark: This comment, made my freaking week! I will gladly continue with enthusiasm like this! Enjoy!**

 **Scarease: Your string of reviews really grabbed my attention. And I am glad you have liked this story thus far. I hope you continue to like what I provide in the future. So enjoy the chapter!**

 **mochafraptor: Nope, this chapter is radical. The last one is tame compared to this. Enjoy!**

 **HornedGoddess: Was this darker? And I can't wait for the Raven part too. Enjoy!**

 **alfred19: Well, we'll just have to see how long I can delay the final confrontation. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Luna Willows: Yep, not all sunshine and rainbows still. But we might see that soon. For now, enjoy!**

 **Azarath Cat: Yes, the lasso would save a lot of trouble. But her not using it hints towards something. Enjoy!**

 **LIONESS STEPHANIE: Nope, no mind control on Blue Beetle. Some members don't have it because they're either not being targeted, because they're immune, or because to mentally manipulate them would result in the plot being discovered. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _3 more favorites, 0 more follows (Total: 112 favorites, 139 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _November 25, 2016 11:00 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Apparently turkeys are fattening... oh, and I don't own this. Guess I have to mention that fact too._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:** _Rage's Comfort_

* * *

Beast Boy looked around himself. His mind was going into overdrive as he saw everything around him. And no, it wasn't the cell.

' _No! No! NO! Not this place again! I can't be in this place again!'_

He was surrounded by white walls and a white floor. But their was red blood, fresh and old, coating the walls all around him. Some of it was on the evil looking medical scalpels, a few torture shock collars, medical saws, etc. All of which were hanging on the white walls. The lights in the ceiling were a bright white, yet didn't light up the more horrible devices in the shadows of the room.

And in one corner, was a bed with straps on it. It had spots of blood on it here and there.

It was the hospital.

And Beast Boy was back in it.

' _No! I can't stay here! I need to get out of here! I need to get back to Raven! Before-'_

 _ **Kchhhhh!**_

A titanium door on the other side of the room slid open. And Beast Boy eeped. There was several scientists and doctors coming in. They were coming for him! They were coming for him!

But then they walked past him. Instead, they were going over to the empty bed. They chatted with each other, yet Beast Boy was oblivious to what they were saying.

' _What's going on?'_

...

Then all of a sudden, he was one of the doctors.

' _What?'_ He thought confused.

He watched wide eyed as the previously empty bed now held a struggling small, feral, and very familiar green preteen. There was nothing human in his actions at all as he tried to get out of the straps. He even went as far as to bite the titanium straps holding him down, but nothing he did bought him freedom.

' _Is that… me? But I'm… and he's...'_

One of the doctors tapped a button on a remote, and a shock ran through the collar young Gar was wearing. Causing him to scream in pain. It was like watching an injured animal crying for help. And then the young preteen stopped struggling.

The shock stopped when he did.

' _Wait…'_

The straps came off.

"Come now animal. We have some work to do for the benefit of science." The doctor holding the button said.

Young Gar didn't move at first. And the evil man pressed on the button again. Beast Boy wanted to throttle the evil doctor, but he couldn't move. He wasn't the one in control. Young Gar continued to thrash on the bed. Screaming in agony as the doctors and scientists watched.

The scene shifted.

Beast Boy was now watching through a one way window as his young self was shocked into many different forms. From a starfish, to a large mammoth, to a raven, and so on. Each second, a shock passed through his body, forcing him to change. And every time he turned into something he had already changed into, the shock level went up.

Beast Boy tried to look away. Tried to think of something else than the sight in front of him. But he couldn't. He wasn't the one in control. He didn't even look down at the clipboard he was writing in as he watched himself scream in agony with each animal form he took.

It was horrible. Yet it was familiar.

' _That… is me. When I was younger...'_

The scene shifted again.

Young Gar was being restrained by Beast Boy and another doctor. As the one who had held the remote before sawed off one of Garfield's legs with a medical saw.

Young Gar was screaming in agony as the mad doctor cut through skin, ligaments, muscle, and bone alike. Slowly. Maliciously. Even as a red puddle appeared on the floor.

Finally, after the limb was cut off, the cruel doctor yelled as he activated the shock collar.

"Change!"

Young Gar instantly changed into a lizard. With one of his back limbs missing. The floor beneath him was still red.

But after several seconds, his leg started to grow back. As the muscles, ligaments, bone, and skin of the lizard activated an extreme internal healing countermeasure. And after a minute, it was fully healed. All blood that had been lost was replenished. Along with the full use of the limb.

' _I know this… it was… this was one of my experiences in that horrid place… so that means…'_

A shock traveled through young Gar, forcing him back to human. His leg was fully healed, while the cut off one still laid in front of him. Twitching. Ready to be used for whatever purpose the cruel doctor desired.

Young Gar was whimpering in Beast Boy's hold. Yet the cruel torture was far from over.

"Hold him steady. I have enough legs now." Looks over to the fifteen or so on the side. "But I still need a couple more arms from him before we're done for today." The doctor cruely said, facing Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked to the doctor. He wanted to say no, but his head merely nodded as he held onto the screaming and begging young Gar.

' _This is a… memory of my past.'_

The doctor grinned madly, as he brought the medical saw to the end of young Gar's arm. With Beast Boy having to watch as he was mutilated.

Again, the scene shifted.

Young Gar was strapped in the bed again. Yelling his mind off as wave after wave of electricity coursed through his body. Beast Boy was to the side, calmly observing the moment of the past

The doctor from before was holding onto a bite mark on his arm. Yet instead of normal skin bleeding red, he had what looked like purplish skin bleeding some green gunk in the area young Gar had bit. There was a plate of with what looked like a human arm next to him.

"Bad animal! Bad animal! That is no way to treat your master when he decides to feed you!" The pissed off, evil doctor shouted at him madly as he pressed the button for the shock collar over and over again.

Beast Boy calmly watched from the side. Even though he was sad on the inside.

' _And this was why I refused to have meat…'_

He watched as his young self went through so much pain. And how the mad doctor forced down chunks of the human arm down Young Gar's unwilling throat. All while he yelled angrily down at how worthless he was to the world. How much of an animal he was instead of a human.

' _Why am I here? I thought I buried this deep into my mind so I would never see it again. How did this come out?'_

Suddenly, when he glanced at the shadows of the room, he saw a silhouette of a figure, the only identifiable thing on her being the pair of familiar blue eyes. Studying the young boy as he screamed.

Beast Boy fumed when he saw those eyes. So full of evil and malice.

And thus he had his answer.

' _Get the hell out of my past Terra! You have no right to be here!'_

Those eyes merely turned to face him, looking almost bored. ' _You were the one who told me about it BB. So why shouldn't I be here?'_ He heard her voice in his head say.

She looked back to the scene. ' _You'd think that you would just fight back. But here you are. Groveling like the animal you are. Like the animal I always knew you to be.'_

He mentally growled. ' _You don't deserve to see this! This is my past! And mine alone! Get out!'_

A sweet laugh came from her. ' _Tell me BB. If this was your past, then why are you standing over there?'_

Suddenly, he was the small one in the chair. Being shocked over and over again by the evil doctor. Beast Boy screamed in agony over and over again. Then he found the taste of the arm in his mouth.

Needless to say, his scream of pain was also a scream of despair.

' _There, isn't that better now?'_ She mockingly said in his head.

' _No, wait! Stop! Stop! STOPPPPPPPPPP!'_

All he got was a cold laugh in response. As he was shocked over and over again. And force fed chunks of that human arm by the mad doctor.

Then the scene changed.

He was staring up at the mad doctor. Who was holding a vial full of green liquid above his head with a sneer on his face. Beast Boy paled, as he realized what this scene was.

"Guess what animal?"

Beast Boy growled up at him. And then an electric shock raced through his body.

Once it stopped, the mad doctor continued to speak. "I now have all that I need from you. The power, to make my own army of animorphs!" The man said with triumph.

' _No, this is the part the Doom Patrol comes in… they'll save me…'_ Beast Boy thought. As he glanced at those glaring blue eyes.

' _Poor, poor BB. There's no one that can save you now. You really should have been careful with who you trusted your deepest darkest secrets to. Now you get to pay the price for your stupidity.'_

Sure enough, no wall exploded outward. No team of old heroes came racing in. All there was was the room, the single evil doctor, and that pair of blue eyes.

' _Terra, please-'_

Another shock raced through his body, causing him to scream in pain again. Above his screaming, he heard the mad doctor laugh. As he tore his fake skin away, revealing his purple exterior underneath. The man formerly known as Doctor Samuel Register, now Zookeeper, laughed even as he spoke.

"Now that I have no use for you, other than my own personal enjoyment, I'd like to say, say goodbye to this precious Earth you filthy worthless animal!"

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

A shock, stronger than anything he had ever endured before in his life, suddenly coursed through his body. His head reared back on the bed as he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. As the figure in the shadows continued to watch. Her bright blue eyes shining with malice.

' _Please, Terra, help me!'_ He begged mentally.

' _There is no one who can help you now. Or ever.'_

The mad Zookeeper drank the concoction. And then he slowly transformed into a large purple version of the Beast. All while Beast Boy was still getting shocked. The Beast roared in superiority, the blue eyes in the shadows continued to watch, and Beast Boy screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

' _Goodbye BB. I might miss you.'_

… _The purple Beast raised its claws up high, their sharp ends glinting in the light of the room._

Until finally...

"Raven!"

The pair of eyes suddenly turned violet.

And everything stopped.

…

The purple Beast in front of him stopped mid swipe, and then faded from view.

…

The shock collar around his neck stopped discharging. And faded away into nothingness.

…

The straps that had been holding him down to the bed disappeared.

…

The taste that had been in his mouth before disappeared, along with the memory of it.

...

And he glanced in shock at those familiar purple eyes.

…

Finally, a shroud of darkness took over his mind. As his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell back into the bed.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes blearily opened, and he looked around. He was on the bunk bed again, he was still surrounded by white tile, along with the wall that had his blood on it.

But there was no straps on the bed. No evil doctor in front of him. No Terra watching as he suffered. And no doctors and scientists surrounding him.

There was only a faint white light in the cell. Which told him it was the middle of the night. Everything else, was gone.

' _Was that… a nightmare?...'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

Oddly, he was more tired than he could have ever believed. If he had been asleep, it certainly hadn't been restful...

But he didn't feel to be in as much pain as he had before. He looked down to his hand, and saw faint bruises on it. He checked the rest of his body quickly, finding most of the gauze had come off. With his injuries from before mostly healed.

He blinked. ' _Dude, I'm… fine. Still a little hurt, but for the most part, fine.'_

He turned on the bed to check his side. When his eyes suddenly caught the thing that was staring at him. Yet he didn't eep, he didn't scream, for it was the only logical thing to explain what had happened to him.

It was a small black ethereal raven, just like the one he saw in Nevermore long ago. It's four red eyes were curious as it hopped closer to him. It's head tilting to the side. He could almost imagine it saying 'turn back' to him now.

Beast Boy brought his hands up to it, and let his fingers go through its smoky plumage. Even though it wasn't a real raven, the feathers still felt soft beneath his hand. It made a sound between a caw and a purr as he pet it. And Beast Boy let a genuine smile trace his face for the first time since being captured.

Beast Boy stared closely at it. "Thanks for saving me from my past Rage. I guess I owe you one now." He said to the raven.

The raven looked back up at him. And he could have sworn he saw the emoticlone herself smiling at him through it. ' **Oh, so you were able to recognize me after all.'** A deep guttural voice outside his mind said.

' _Of course. Who else do you know who has four red eyes and uses small cute ravens to spy on people?'_ He asked in a teasing tone.

There was a giggle outside his mind. Had he just taken Raven's dark side and made her laugh? ' **You know, that was normally my dad's trick, but still, not bad BB. Not bad at all.'**

…

' _Is Raven safe? Is she okay?... Does she know you're outside of her mind?'_ Beast Boy asked, staring into the eyes of the raven with curiosity.

It nodded it's head at him. ' **Yes, yes, and it's complicated. She should be coming out of her healing trance soon. But she got us to a place where we wouldn't be disturbed in the manor. She is still safe for the moment.'**

Beast Boy continued to stare down at the raven. ' _...What did you mean by it's complicated.'_

' **Let's just say when I get back into her mind, she will awake with some of my memories. Some of which will include how I got here. But she won't realize it was me, she will hopefully think it was a part of her soul self wandering around.'**

' _But why are you wandering around outside her mind? I mean, I know it probably isn't the best place. But why would you wander around my old home?'_ Beast Boy asked.

' **Why, to find you of course. Now that I've found you, when Raven awakes, she'll be able to come and save you.'**

Beast Boy sighed to himself. ' _I don't know why she would? I mean, I've been a real dick to her as of late. I got her into this mess in the first place with my rash decisions. And I wasn't really a friend like I promised I'd be. So dude, why would she want to save me?'_ He thought sadly.

The raven nuzzled into his hand. ' **Ma-, Gar. Raven has been the definition of a total bitch to you since the time we first met. Yet, has that stopped you from wanting to be our friend. To help and protect us in our time of need?'**

' _... No. Not even at her worst…'_

' **You would still come and lend a helping hand to us then. Even when she didn't want it. Like the time my bastard of a father tried to take control of me and Raven didn't want any help in taming me.'**

' _... … …'_ Beast Boy finally smiled again. ' _Yeah. I guess you're right.'_

The raven nodded it's head, and turned away to fly off. ' **Just don't try to act like that to us again Garfield, otherwise, me and my sisters might try to convince Raven that a trip to the fifth hell is in order. And believe me when I say, not even the Beast is brave enough to go in there.'**

Beast Boy's face paled considerably at that. And he started to frantically nod his head. ' _Yes, yes! I get it! No acting like old leader with a stick up his ass! Clear as day! Message received!'_

A dark rich laugh sounded. ' **Relax. I only tease my m- friend.'**

Again, that interruption in those words. ' _Um… okay.'_

' **Oh, and just know, I will definitely make sure to take you up on that offer later little Beastie…'**

Beast Boy laughed lightly at that. The tension from the previous few seconds were gone just like that. ' _Yeah, I'm sure you would do that.'_

The raven looked back at him once, and then it flew up into the air, and disappeared into a wall. Leaving him behind in the cell. Though now, he didn't feel as alone and hopeless as he had before. He still had that same hopeless smile on his face.

Something stirred in his mind. Like a great blanket being pulled away.

' **Master? Was that… who I thought it was.'** He heard the Beast say inside his mind in a timid voice.

' _Yeah Beast. It was.'_

Beast Boy didn't hear anything for a moment after that, then he heard a loud sigh of relief in his mind. ' **I'm sorry master. I was out of line with what I said before… and-'**

' _No Beast. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was stupid and reckless, and I brushed off almost all of the advice you were giving me to try and fix my own mess ups. I needed to hear what you said. And what Rage had to say.'_

' **... you did?'**

' _Yes. Growing up with the Doom Patrol, with how strict Mento had been, I had promised myself to never be strict and all that like him. Yet I had been turning into him, a stick up his ass, without even realizing it. So Beast, I'm sorry.'_

…

' **Alright then. I accept your apology. As long as you accept mine as well.'**

Beast Boy was able to imagine giving the Beast a firm handshake. ' _Yeah Beast.'_

The next sigh that came from him was of relief. ' **And now I can rest, knowing our mate is still safe.'**

It wasn't a question. It was a fact. And Beast Boy's smile grew a little bigger. ' _Yeah Beast… she's alright, she's coming for us.'_

…

' _Our mate is still safe.'_

Beast Boy felt shock on the Beast's end. Then... ' **You mean, you're finally admitting it master!?'**

Beast Boy internally panicked at his seeming mental blunder. ' _Don't read too much into it Beast! I only said that to… um… to make you feel better? Yeah! That's it! You were feeling so down earlier! And I wanted to cheer you up!'_ Beast Boy thought quickly as his cheeks tinged with red in embarrassment.

Beast ignored what he was saying though. As he howled loudly inside his mind. ' **You admitted it! You finally admitted it! Yes! Yes! Awhoooooooooooooooooo!'**

Beast Boy mentally winced. ' _Okay. So maybe you're not feeling so down anymore.'_ He obviously pointed out.

' **Matie and Beastie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'**

Beast Boy groaned to himself. ' _Seriously? Are you turning into Cyborg now or something? That has to be the most childish thing I've heard from you yet.'_

' **First comes love, then comes mating, then comes a cub or two, then three or five more-'**

Correction. That was the most childish thing he heard yet. Along with the thing that made his face start to look like an overripe tomato.

He really hoped no one was looking at the security footage now. Otherwise they may have been wondering what the hell he had been thinking.

' _Alright! I get the picture dude! Now will you ****ing shut up so I can go back to sleep! I'm dead on my feet over here in case you couldn't tell!'_ Beast Boy thought in desperation.

...

…

' **Watch your language master. Our** ' _ **mate'**_ **might not appreciate that sort of thing.'** The Beast teased inside his mind. Before he started to laugh.

' _Gah! It's like you've devolved into a five year old!'_

' **So I'm finally level with you mentally?'**

… (OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

...

' _... shut up. Please.'_

' **Oh, since you said the magic word.'**

' _Gah!'_ Beast Boy thought angrily.

' **... Fine master. But one last thing.'**

Suddenly, that same damn mental image from before was plastered over his mind like a blanket. The one of Raven, in her uniform, with it a lot tighter than what it should have been. Showcasing how she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

Beast Boy, if he thought he had been blushing before, now looked like a can of paint had been dumped all over his face. He was sweating bullets all of a sudden. His heart was starting to race. He was… getting pretty hormonic over there if you asked me.

He tried to think of other things. Cyborg as a bear in a tutu. Starfire coughing up a starhairball when she was a cat. Robin the monkey dressed up in the tutu (not a pretty sight), then he even tried to imagine his mate (cough cough) he meant Raven as the cute little bunny. But nothing could get past the image plastered to his mind. Except the bunny bit, but it was… too mature to be explained.

' _BEAST!'_

The Beast was howling with laughter as he sank back into his mind. ' **Enjoy master! I know I am! And mother nature knows how much we're going to need this soon!'** He howled again, before he was deep into Beast Boy's mind again. Yet the mental image remained.

Beast Boy tried to rid it again. But it was as if the Beast had used permanent glue to meld the memory to his brain cells.

He was really starting to become hot and bothered now. And his pulse was racing towards certain parts of his anatomy. And though the cell had a toilet and a sink, it was very lacking in the one thing he would need.

Beast Boy groaned to himself. ' _Great, and there's no freaking shower in here to calm down in! What am I supposed to do now!?'_

A thought crossed his mind, and he blushed even harder. ' _Freaking hormones… I would never do that!'_

The outward bulge in his pants was saying otherwise.

Beast Boy turned over on his side, sliding the thin blanket off his body. His body was mightily uncomfortable at the moment. Even though most of his pain was gone, his blood was racing through certain places. Making a very tight feeling for him in his skin tight suit.

He still couldn't expel the image of Raven in his mind. And his body was aching for relief.

' _This is going to be oneeeeeeeee long night.'_

Beast Boy closed his eyes. And tossed and turned for a little while on the small bed. ' _Damn, I'm going to be so tired tomorrow… gosh I hope Raven doesn't find me like this… oh god, I really hope she doesn't find me like this.'_

Toss turn toss turn.

 _I wonder if this will affect my sleep… maybe I might even dream about... no! Naughty thoughts bad! Sleep good!... but what if I still see her giving me some… gah! Go away naughty side of my brain!'_

Why was he arguing with himself again?

Eventually, his breathing did slow. And he did fall asleep.

That mental image was still on the forefront of his mind though. As his body started to fall into the dream sequence all over again.

No Terra would invade his dreams this time though. No, something much, much better came this time around.

Whatever it was, I leave up to your imaginations.

* * *

 _In the monitor room_

"Man, there better be a good reason why you woke me up at 2 to find a simple bloody report." A groggy male voice said.

"I just have this feeling in my gut that we're missing something here… And you know tech better than I do." Another male, yet serious tone said.

"Yeah, I actually know how to run the computer. All you can do is smash the keyboard and tear the screen apart." The groggy voice said sarcastically.

 **SLAP!**

"OW! What the hell was that for!" The now non groggy voice asked in an irritated tone.

"Just pull up the damn report before I really show off my tech skills and put your face through the screen myself." The other irritated male voice said.

The first one groaned, but he pulled up a report from about two to three weeks ago on the Titan Mainframe. "Alright, let's see… Titan's East… recruitment of Hot Spot and Argent… Terra and Wildebeest-"

"That one." The serious voice interrupted.

The guy rolled his eyes, but clicked on it. The report for it came up. "Let's see… it says here that the two just showed up out of nowhere. Terra didn't really talk much when she arrived. And the only thing they were able to get from Wildebeest was that he had been going through the Northeast when he met up with-"

"Where!?" The serious voice said with urgency as he interrupted again.

"Why is the where important?" The now somewhat less irritated voice asked.

"Let's just say I want to make sure about something." The serious voice said.

A couple clicks later, and a jaw dropped.

"Um, what is it man? All I see is a map of a city in New Jersey." The second voice said.

"That damn bitch has been playing us the whole time!" The now angry first voice said.

"Man, what is it with you and New Jersey?" The second voice asked.

"Jaimes!..." The voice calmed. "I'm sorry, you weren't there when the Young Justice first formed. So you wouldn't know about this area like I do."

"Why, what's so important about New Jersey? Other than the fact that it's so close to New York?" The first voice asked.

"Have you ever heard how me and the others first started the Young Justice?"

… _a brief explanation later_

"What? So you mean…" The first male voice said in shock.

The second male voice sounded. "Maybe. I'm not sure. But it could explain a couple things that have been bothering me lately."

"Yeah, but dude! Do you realize how farfetched that might possibly be?!" The first voice asked.

"I don't see how. I am technically one as well. And Red Arrow is one too. Though my genetics were mixed with Lex Luthor's… ugh!" The second voice sounded revolted at that.

"Okay man, I'm going to say that maybe you could be right. But what do we do then? How could we possibly prove it?" The first voice asked.

"Simple. I'm going to actually get some answers." The second voice said.

"How? From him? He didn't even talk after Diana tortured him for over an hour." The first voice said incredulously.

"Let's just say, I'm going to do something different. Less, sadistic."

He started to walk out of the room. When Superboy suddenly turned around in the darkness. "Can you do me a favor Jaimes?"

* * *

 _Two hours later_

The gates to the property opened, and a very familiar red cycle with the yellow **R** emblazoned on the side sped onto the driveway of Dayton Estate. The rider of the cycle was wearing a matching red helmet with the same **R** emblazoned on its forehead. His hands gripped the handlebars tightly, as he was still going around sixty miles an hour as he went through the gate.

He sped up the few hundred feet or so towards the front of the house. Before he brought it the cycle to a quick sliding stop. Causing the gravel on the ground beneath his wheels to fly from him.

It would have been a pretty epic sight to see.

Robin, the rider, dismounted his bike, and took off his helmet. His thick spiky black hair was revealed as he put his helmet onto the handlebars of his beloved bike. He gave it a loving pat, before he turned to the manor again.

Red Tornado was already standing in front of the doors. This didn't surprise Robin in the slightest.

"What's the status?" Robin asked.

"The changeling is still contained. But the demoness is nowhere to be found. Diana thinks they have a hideout somewhere. But didn't have any luck in her interrogation of the changeling. I was about to go out to do my night shift of the city as well." Red Tornado responded immediately.

Robin nodded his head. "Is there anything else?" He asked in an authoritative tone.

"Not that I'm aware of. The city is pretty quiet in itself thanks to the unwarranted police brutality here. I can already see why the changeling and the demoness thought it would be safe here. There isn't really a need for heroes here." Red Tornado replied.

"Good, at least we still have one of my traitorous friends. If anything else important arises, then drop all duties and let me know immediately." Robin said in a satisfied tone, before he walked towards the doors of the manor. He was feeling really tired at the moment, and he was just about to the doors.

"Oh, and Robin." Robin turned around. "Right hallway, four doors down." Was all Red Tornado said. Before he used his powers to fly out towards the city for his night shift in the search.

Robin smiled, even though Red Tornado wasn't human, he was coming to understand them more and more. ' _I wonder if his android body gets any action in the room.'_

Robin walked into the manor. Taking the android's advice, he walked down the right hallway, and came to the fourth door to the right. Even as he approached, he could hear gentle snoring on the other side. He could already imagine walking in there, making love again to his fiance. Whom he was going to marry after both their traitorous teammates were caught.

It had taken too long in his opinion to capture just one. He hoped to have the demoness in his clutches soon. Just so he could make her pay for what she tried to do to him. And then marry his sweet innocent Starfire.

Robin smiled at the thought, as he opened the door to their room.

Zatanna would be there later today, and then it would truly be game over for the changeling. For no one could hide their secrets from the magician.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Alright. I think this might be good for the chapter. I'm going to bed now. Have paintball and work tomorrow and all that. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Realizations

**So this chapter, we finally get some answers. And the characters themselves come to learn a few things.**

 **Also, we have not only passed the 30,000 view mark, but we're in 31,000 now! Just 17 reviews away from 300. Five more follows to 150. Let's break some records this chapter people!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **LIONESS STEPHANIE: Yep. He called her that. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Golem XIV: Here's a little of what's up my sleeve. Enjoy!**

 **Scarease: I like the way you say that. It's kind of humorous. Enjoy!**

 **mochafraptor: Oh yeah, you did write that stuff too. I only looked at Beast Boy's time with the infamous Register... yeah, I almost threw up at what I found. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Daniel Keyes008: I'm amazed you binge read this whole thing. Though I can tell you now it isn't him since I don't know who the hell that is. I'll have to search him up. But keep guessing. :) Enjoy the chapter! And your welcome.**

 **shugokage: Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **swemanD47: You guessed it! As to the leg thing, we will see. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **HornedGoddess: I'm glad to hear that! And I hopefully won't delve that deep into dark again. We'll see. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: Glad to know! Enjoy!**

 **Foamsatmouth: Again Foamy, thanks for supplying inspiration for something just with your words. Sexual Healing was just what I needed for that scene in my other story! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **RPGPersona: Dr. Register would have been an interesting villain to see. Coincidence? The favor Beast Boy now owes her. As to your insinuations, I've said it before, Trigon is not behind this. Think of another powerful character who thrives on these and other emotions. And think of a child's reaction to not getting what they want. I think Terra has been showcasing it pretty well. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **senpen banka: Here's the more. Enjoy it!**

 **Dark Azarathian: Hope I updated soon enough! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Bluedog197: Ahhh, again, the smile comes as I read your review. I gladly accept the tub of popcorn, and give you this chapter in return. Read it well, my friend, for some things are revealed. And the time comes close at hand when the great judgement shall be passed upon them. Enjoy!**

 **alfred19: I think I told you before. Just in case I didn't, HELL NO! THAT SLIMY DRAGON WILL NOT BE COMING IN ON MY STORY! Now that I have that out of my system *bows* enjoy.**

 **Azarath Cat: You don't really sound all that excited to me. Is something going on? Also, enjoy the chapter.**

 **jweaks2016: I see what you did there. Oh, just how right you are. You could say Zatanna is a villain. But in my words, she isn't the 'ultimate' villain. Enjoy the chapter dude! Or dudette?**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _2 more favorites, 6 more follows (Total: 114 favorites, 145 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _December 2, 2016 10:10 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Yeah, I don't own it... so... enjoy the stuff I don't own I guess?_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:** _Realizations_

* * *

' _Oh… oh yeah…'_

 _..._

' **You like that little Beastie?'**

' _Oh yes mama… keep on doing that…'_

' **I think I can do better.'**

…

' _Oh my… ****!'_

 _ **Smirks**_ **. 'Hmmm, so you do like that now.'**

' _Yes babe! Yes!'_

…

' **Mmmm… oh Gar… OH GAR!'**

' _Oh Raven! I'm going to… to…'_

' **Do it Beastie! Oh Azar, I'm… I'm… I'M-'**

 _ **Creakkkkkkk!**_

At the sound of the old door opening, Beast Boy suddenly woke up. His body was covered in sweat, and his uniform clung to his skin. He was also feeling very, very hot at the moment… on the bright side, his mind wasn't on that mental image from before.

His mind was too far away to think on who was coming in. No, it was far, far somewhere else in right field.

' _Did I just… oh lord, I had a wet dream about Raven! AUGH! I can't believe it! I don't even like to think of Raven like that at all! And I can't believe I was… wait, what is that?'_

He moved his hand down to the center of his suit. And he felt something wet that wasn't sweat… his face colored a little more as he tried to wipe it away discretely under the blanket.

' _Did I really… but it was all only a dream… it had to have been because of the Beast… right?'_

He finally heard the footsteps approaching his cell. And seemed to realize that he was still all hot and bothered. He tore the blanket off his frame.

' _You know what, I'll think about all this later… or never. Just calm down Beast Boy. Just calm down. You don't want Raven, or anyone else to find you like this. For now, let's just get through this hell I live in… breathe in… breathe out… don't think… don't dream… breathe in...'_

Somehow, Beast Boy was able to calm himself down. The mental image that had been plastered to his mind long before was deep in the back of his mind. He took a deep breathe in...

Then out...

The steps stopped just outside his cell. And Beast Boy, whom was at ease now, opened his eyes and looked up from his position on his bed to see the figure. Who had stopped just a couple feet outside the cell.

It was Superboy.

Just like that, his calm was replaced with slight anger. ' _Well, there goes that attempt.'_

Superboy's nose was fully healed, thanks in part to his healing factor. He was still as big and imposing as ever in his normal uniform. He looked just about the exact same as he had about every other time Beast Boy saw him.

Yet he didn't have a scowl on his face. Instead, he had a small frown. That was certainly new. Beast Boy thought all he knew how to do was scowl and sneer.

' _What's he doing here?'_

' **I'm not sure master.'**

Superboy glanced up at the camera in the corner of the room, outside of Beast Boy's vision, and gave it a small nod. The red light on the side that indicated it was on turned off. Along with every other camera in the mansion.

His fifteen minutes Blue Beetle had promised him had started.

He held the remote for the shock collar out in the palm of his hand. In plain sight for the changeling who glared at it.

 **Smash!**

And then he smashed it into the ground. Thus capturing Beast Boy's and the Beast's full undivided attention. ' _Okay, now this just got interesting.'_

Superboy looked up from what he had done, his face still frowning. He took in a deep breath, before he spoke.

"Alright, I'm not going to be like what Diana was yesterday. I'm not going to shock you over and over again. I'm not going to be as irrational as she was. Instead, I want to take a different approach." Superboy said in a calm tone.

Beast Boy blinked in response. Not knowing what was going to happen. Superboy came up to the edge of the containment field.

"I actually want to ask you questions, not as an enemy, not as a teammate, not as a friend, but as a curious bystander. I don't want to make you suffer, even though a part of me still thinks you deserve it." Superboy said.

Beast Boy chuckled at that. "Sure. How big is that part of you." He said sarcastically.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at him. But continued in a calm tone. "I expect you to answer the questions honestly. Because I'm certain if they confirm my suspicions, then it might help to convince me."

"Convince you of what? That tofu is a better substitute for meat after all." Beast Boy again said sarcastically.

 **Slam!**

Beast Boy jumped back at the loud noise of Superboy slamming his fist into the wall next to the cell. There was definitely some tension in his posture now as he glared at him with hate, but after a second, he took a deep breath and brought his fist out of the small crater he made in the concrete wall. His face also returned to its frowning state.

"I'm being serious here Beast Boy. I don't want to fight you for the moment. I just want to have some answers. To convince me of something. And you don't have long to give me them. I'd say at the most you have fourteen minutes now." He said in as calm as a tone that he could muster.

His ear piece came online after he said those words. ' _Hey Connor, scarab is trying his best, but he can't stay in front of Red Tornado's probe forever. So will you hurry it up already!'_

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at him. Even though the hero hadn't called him changeling like before. "If you want to ask me where I think Raven is. Then you're **** out of luck. I don't know."

"No, I don't want to ask about that. You made it very clear yesterday you didn't know. If only the girls weren't so freaking stubborn to not realize it…" Superboy said in a strained voice.

"Alright then, what did you want to talk to me about then? And it better have nothing to do with where I've been hiding either." Beast Boy said in a flat tone.

"No, my questions… are more on a certain individual. Not you, and not the half-demoness."

Superboy paused, before he continued.

"Terra."

…

Beast Boy growled at the mention of her name. "And just why does that blonde bitch matter now?"

Superboy sighed, and then he answered.

"I think, after all the research I did in the middle of the night, that that isn't the real Terra out there."

…

…

Beast Boy was silent. ' _Not the real Terra?... was that what Beast meant before?.._

'

' **Yes master. Wasn't it obvious that blonde tramp out there wasn't her?'**

...

It was silent. Then...

' _Twelve minutes Connor.'_

At the sound of Blue Beetle's voice in his ear, Superboy immediately moved to question him. "Does the Terra you saw earlier act in any way, shape, or form like the one you knew before?"

Beast Boy remained silent for a few seconds. Having to think on it. "I'm not sure… I mean she did save me and my friends lives in the end back then, but before that… she had tried to kill me and the others."

"Was it because she had wanted to kill you all? Or was it because she was being forced to do it?" Superboy continued.

"She wasn't being forced at first… she tried multiple times to kill all of us after betraying us for Slade back then... But then she had been forced to do it when she wanted to stop. She almost did kill me, but then she managed to free herself from his control, defeat Slade, and sacrifice herself to save our city from a volcano. She was a true friend when she died. She had been the best friend I never had." Beast Boy said in a small voice.

Superboy took a moment to ponder. "She sounds like an indecisive person… yet this one I've had to work with doesn't seem so, indecisive." Superboy said.

"Yes, this Terra I saw, she was… manipulative. Ruthless. Cold hearted. When she brought me food yesterday, she mocked me about a lot of things. And she took pleasure in what she was doing to me. Even with digging up some of my older memories... The old Terra I knew did try to kill me, but she didn't exactly hate me and mock me. The only person she did that too was Raven. And it wasn't really such a core part of her character when she did it." ' _And she somehow appeared to torture me in my dreams.'_ He thought at the end.

Superboy nodded his head. Definitely some different personality traits to deal with here. "She sacrificed herself for your city, how long ago was that?"

Beast Boy had to think on it. "About… I think it was probably a little over a year ago… I don't really tend to think on it... it's been months since I last visited her grave, every time it did it brought up… bad memories... why does it matter?"

' _So it is possible. The process only takes a few months. And I have no doubt that this Slade character would have sent her DNA to them for their personal use.'_ Superboy thought to himself.

"Why it matters, I'll tell you at the end. As for now, next question. What connections does Terra have within the Titans organization?" Superboy proceeded.

"Um… as far as I know, she only met us in Titans West. She met a few of the others possibly when this villain made all the males then all the females face off against each other. Other than that, I don't know if she could have met up with others before us." Beast Boy responded.

' _Yet she knew the names of almost all the other Titans and the Young Justice. Almost as if she was taught about them all… the picture starts to become clearer.'_ Superboy again thought to himself.

' _Ten minutes.'_ Blue Beetle's voice sounded.

Superboy nodded his head. "What about physically. Does the Terra we see now look a little older since the time you saw her?"

' _The shirt… the shorts… the boots… the gloves… the hair…(the flat chest, had to put that in there)'_

' **They're all the same as the time when she was a Titan.'**

' _You're right. Everything down to the littlest detail was the same… except her eyes.'_

"No. She looks the exact same as when I saw her before she betrayed us." Beast Boy simply said.

Superboy turned away. His mind was a raging storm inside his head. ' _Then it is true. We have all been set up… but what do I do now? No one will likely believe it. And if she finds out I know, then I could be targeted, or worse… Me'gann could be targeted…'_

' _Eight minutes Connor. Do we have all the Intel we need now? If Red Tornado catches scarab on the interwebs, then-'_

"Hold that thought Jaimes." Superboy mumbled. He turned around to face Beast Boy again, who was looking at him with a blank expression.

There was one last thing he had to check. A question that he hoped would go right into the heart of the crisis he was trying to unravel. And if answered correctly...

"Alright, I have one last question. But it isn't on Terra this time."

…

"If Terra betrayed you and your friends before, then why did you also betray your friends?" Superboy asked.

Beast Boy continued blankly at him. Almost as if he had been expecting a question like that the whole time.

"I never betrayed my friends." Beast Boy answered.

"That isn't what they told me." Superboy said as she crossed his arms in front of him.

Beast Boy turned away. "Of course. You would take their word over mine now."

Superboy suppressed the retort that came to mind. "It's just a simple question Beast Boy. Why did you do it?"

"You wouldn't believe me no matter how I explained it." Beast Boy retorted a little heatedly.

' _Um… Connor?'_

"Just answer the question and then we'll see." Superboy said calmly.

Beast Boy just ignored him.

"Fine. If you won't answer that, then how about this. Why did you beat up your old friends? Speedy? Kid Flash? Hot Spot? Just to name a few." Superboy asked.

"They attacked me." Beast Boy simply said.

"You put them on the brink of death Beast Boy! Everyone who has attacked you so far had to be put in the medical wing! So tell me, how is what you did different from what Terra did?!" Superboy said enraged.

Beast Boy turned around. His nostrils flaring. "Those people attacked me first! And if they didn't, they were going to! And everything I did to them, they had been going to do to me and Rae! But at least everything I had done out there has been in self defense and reason! What 'Terra' did was merely out of the cruelty of her cold bitch heart!" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

' _Seven minutes Supes. I hope you know what you're doing.'_

"You know what?! What about I ask this then! Why did you run away from what you did?! Why didn't you stay and take what was coming like a hero?! Why are you even helping out the demoness who started this whole mess in the first place!?" Superboy got his face up close to the containment field as he shouted.

' _Whoa! Connor! What the hell are you doing!? Trying to piss him off!'_

Beast Boy finally cracked. His green eyes burned with rage, his face expressing nothing but fury. His claws poked at the edges of his gloves.

' _Because if that was your goal, it worked man. It worked.'_

"Because we did nothing, absolutely, positively nothing." Beast Boy said in a rather small biting tone.

Superboy blinked at that. "What?"

"Me and Rae did nothing wrong. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Do I have to repeat it! Nothing! NOTHING! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! **NOTHING!** "

Superboy waited.

"This whole mess started with me, helping to distract the biggest, most evil demonic overlord to ever walk the Earth! He who was responsible for sending a big freaking demon army across the universe! And with Robin, going with the Titan's number one nemesis to find Raven, who had been down in the deepest pits of hell! Without her powers! And unable to do anything to stop a prophecy that had been doomed to come to pass since long before she was even born! That was how this whole mess started! Not out there with the destruction of many worlds, not on the Tower with Batman dropping all the blame on her, but here on Earth, with Trigon having completely free rein on it! As he directed his armies to conquer the freaking universe!" Beast Boy had to pause to breathe in. Before he continued.

"If it wasn't for Robin even going down with Slade to save her in the first place, we wouldn't be here! You'd likely be dying on some alien world! Along with everyone else in the Justice League! Since Raven was the one who banished Trigon from this realm! But I guess that doesn't matter now, since they're still out there somewhere! With Rae being unable to control them since she's only half demon!"

Beast Boy got up close to the edge of the barrier as he glared into Superboy's blue eyes. He yelled with venom. "None of this has ever been mine and Rae's fault! None, of, it!"

"According to Robin-" Superboy started to say.

"No! I don't care what he said! You say that we turned on them! Well newsflash, he helped to rescue Raven from hell! He and the others turned on us! And not willingly for that fact! But I doubt you would believe me on that point either since all of you are too thickskulled to realize that you're being played!" Beast Boy interrupted.

Superboy didn't even flinch. He had already come to that thought.

' _Connor, you have about five minutes. Will you please hurry it up. Robin and the others in here are starting to get suspicious. And me whispering to myself isn't exactly helping since I do that a lot already.'_

"Hell, I don't even know why the hell I'm being targeted in the first place! And the little I've managed to hear in the League's excuses for bringing me and Rae in are either baseless, complete lies, or as stupid as the villains I used to face! Do you know why I'm really being targeted!? Do you know why I'm being hunted like Rae!?" Beast Boy was shouting deliriously at the end.

Superboy turned away. "Just as I thought. This confirms it." He mumbled to himself.

"Raven had no control over what her father did when she banished him back to hell! And all I did was try to protect her from being taken in for something she would never do! That's all I've done this whole time! That's my purpose now is protecting her from the likes of you! You say I'm the villain! But I'm going to say this now, since I'll likely not be able to say it again! I'm not the villain in all this!... YOU ARE!" Beast Boy finished his tirade. Breathing in and out heavily at the end from his anger.

Superboy continued to face the other direction. Not saying anything. ' _Damn… that was one hell of a speech.'_ Blue Beetle muttered in the earpiece.

It was silent for a moment.

"Would Raven truly do what the Justice League has accused her of?" Superboy asked calmly.

Beast Boy weakly dropped his head at that. The fight leaving him as he heard her name from someone else. "Never. I have always looked up to her for how she always acted so good, so heroish. Even now, knowing her heritage, it makes me admire her more. She was born from an act of evil. But she isn't evil. She never has been… and I hope she never will be..." He mumbled.

…

Even though Superboy was still looking away, he was smiling now. Along with another person who had been in the corner of the room. Who finally decided to reveal herself.

"You know Gar, I don't think heroish is a word used in the dictionary."

Beast Boy suddenly straightened. His eyes moved from Superboy's position over to the darkness where the voice had came from. Superboy calmly moved over to the side to do something.

' _No way, that couldn't be…'_

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy said out loud, his voice almost weak.

...

And then Raven stepped out of the darkness. "I would actually use 'like a hero', or 'a true heroine.' Anything but heroish really. And here, I thought you were finally learning how to use some of your words." She said in a teasing sarcastic monotone. A smirk playing on her pale lips.

Beast Boy stopped breathing. His green eyes widened as he stared in shock at the floating empath. Donned in her midnight blue cloak and signature black leotard with the jeweled belt. Even though she was smirking, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Well Gar. Are you just going to stand there?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy wasn't even aware that the containment field had shut off. Or that the collar around his neck had fallen around his feet. He did feel the kick of his senses coming back online though. Allowing him to clearly smell that intoxicating scent of lavender and jasmine, with the faint outline of herbal tea. And for him to see just how deep and magnificent those violet eyes of hers was…

He stood in shock… it was Raven.

' **Well master! What the hell are you waiting for! Our mate is waiting!'** The Beast howled excitedly inside his mind.

Within one second, he had his lean green arms wrapped around her tightly. And he was spinning and spinning her around and around in a big tight hug. Complete bliss was expressed in his features.

"Raven! You're okay! You're okay!" He shouted happily as happy tears fell from his eyes.

Raven had given a small oof when the changeling made impact with her. But within seconds of it, she had surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and tightening her grip as well.

"Yes Gar. I'm still okay." She whispered almost flatly. With a tint of her own happiness in it.

Beast Boy felt so happy. He stopped the spinning just to pull Raven close. He couldn't believe it. Raven was really there. He could feel her pressed up against him. How soft, yet strong she was… and… wait, she was close to him… pressed up against him…

' _Oh no, what do I do?! What do I do?! I need to find a way to separate us without it seeming rude! Crap why does my brain have to be so-'_

She tightened her grip a little more, and Beast Boy suddenly gasped in pain.

' _Oh yeah, I forgot I'm still injured in some places.'_ He thought as parts of his body groaned in protest. Though it turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

Raven noticed immediately, and let him go. "Lie down Gar." She said in a monotone voice.

He stood still for a second, staring at her. "Now!" She commanded.

He complied faster than Kid Flash could eat through a pizza restaurant. And within seconds, Raven was on her knees over his laid out form, using her blue healing magic to find and heal whatever injuries he still had left. The bruises on his fingers, a few scrapes and splinters in his back, among other things.

Beast Boy looked up past her blue healing aura to see Superboy standing near the two of them. The controls for the cell and collar were smoking and sparking behind him.

"Wait… I'm confused. I thought you were still the enemy. Why aren't you attacking us?" Beast Boy said.

Superboy nodded his head. "After this, I will still be your enemy in technical terms. But I hope I won't be one of the heroes actively hunting you down if I can help it."

Beast Boy brought his now healed hand up to scratch the top of his head. "What?"

Superboy sighed, and he started to pace. "Let's just say before Terra, and before I questioned you, and before Raven told me her part-"

"Wait dude! You already talked to Raven!? What the hell did I miss out on-" A black band of magic appeared over his mouth.

"We don't have time to argue about it now Gar. I'll explain later." Raven said in a dry monotone to him. He rolled his eyes, but when the magic band came off, he remained silent.

"As I was going to say, I'd been noticing in the past few weeks how certain people on the team have been… off. Artemis was one, while Wonder Woman was another. Both of them were angry, impatient, and bloodthirsty for you two. Very much unlike themselves..." Superboy said.

' _Wait, that time with Artemis…'_

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Before Wally could retort, Artemis shoved the pointed arrow closer to Beast Boy's face. "Tell us now!" Artemis said, as she pulled the string back more threateningly. "Tell us where the demoness is! Or so help me!" Her arm was shaking as she held the arrow there. Beast Boy looked up into her eyes, and although he saw bloodlust there, he also saw a kind of fog over them. Like it wasn't really her in control._

Suddenly, Wally had a grip on her arm. And Artemis looked up into his face with a look of defiance. Beast Boy became confused. Why were these two suddenly focused on each other?

"Artemis, you have to calm down." He said to her in a calm voice. Yet her posture didn't relax.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! I'll be as calm as I want to be, after we bring in that ****ing demoness!" She yelled in his face. Before she pulled the arrow back to its farthest point on the string.

But then Wally did something that really surprised Beast Boy, and probably Artemis too. He slapped Artemis in the face. Causing her to look at him in shock.

"Artemis! We are supposed to be heroes here! Sure, we can deal it out as much as we want, we can intimidate them to get our information, but we can't just threaten people's lives! No matter if they are a former hero, or a villain! That isn't what a hero does! That is what a villain does! Are you really a villain Artemis!? Like the rest of your family!?"

Suddenly, just like that, the fog disappeared. Artemis's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. She took a step back, putting her bow to the side as she did so. Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. But had to wonder what Wally had meant with the last statement. "Wally-" She started to say.

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

' _So wait… if it was as if she wasn't acting like herself…'_

Superboy continued. "Batman and Robin themselves have also been very different. Batman is more unstable than I have ever seen him been before, and Robin is… far more different than I remember him to be. I don't know about the rest of your friends, but some things just don't add up for me…"

Beast Boy looked to Raven. Then back to Superboy. "Would you believe me now if I said it was because Zatanna put those four under her own personal control?"

Superboy stopped his pacing. ' _Whoa! Zatanna was the one who did it to them.'_ Blue Beetle exclaimed quietly.

"How would you know that?"

"Robin warned me just before me and Rae made our getaway at the Tower. He said that Zatanna would likely be after Raven. And told me to flee with her as far away as we possibly could." Beast Boy said.

Superboy thought on it. "So that bitch is behind some of this after all… but four people… she would never have the magical capabilities to do that alone…" He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Raven asked.

' _Three minutes.'_

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself." Superboy said.

"What is she doing? Assuming this is all about her." Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Superboy replied. "But I can assume she is after Raven." He paused.

"Beast Boy, with this Terra figure coming from out of nowhere. With her almost killing you. After what I found about her from you two. I need to tell you why."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. His brain processing all that he had learned. Raven finished healing him in this time, and gave him a hand to help him up.

"Why?" He finally asked.

Superboy looked past him at the darkness. "I wasn't sure before, but after talking to you, I am now. A heroine who doesn't look like she's aged a day. A heroine who knows about all the other heroes, without having ever met them. A heroine, who despite her similarities to her former self, acts radically different. And a heroine, who was found outside the exact same place I was rescued from… Cadmus."

Raven looked confused, but Beast Boy blanched. "W-Wait… so you're s-saying…" Beast Boy was stuttering.

"This Terra we see now is not the real Terra. But rather, she is a... clone. If it is purely her DNA, or a mixed sort like mine, I don't know. What I can tell you is that this Terra likely has programming inside her mind to specifically kill you Beast Boy, and to capture Raven. Because what you said earlier is right. Why would you be hunted down with Raven? It makes no sense."

…

Raven looked to Beast Boy. "Remember what Batman had been studying when he watched the video of us?"

Beast Boy nodded. Then he looked to Superboy.

' _Do it Beast.'_ Beast Boy thought as he gave up control.

Within one second, he was in the form of the Beast. Superboy instinctively took a step back in self defense at the massive hulking creature.

The Beast looked around with its wide white eyes, seeing the old two leg room it was in. There was a two leg standing in front of him in a defensive stance. But he didn't seem to be dangerous at the moment. His mate was beside him, as calm as ever. She made no move to attack the two leg in front of them.

She was in no danger.

The Beast felt his master push against his consciousness, and took the time to take in a large whiff of that intoxicating scent next to him, before he allowed his master to take control. His form shrunk back down into Beast Boy within one second.

"That would be why. I'm not sure of the exact reason. But this Beast is the reason why I'm being hunted alongside Raven." Beast Boy said.

Superboy scrunched his face in thought… a few more things were making sense now. He relaxed his posture. "I wonder why."

' _Sixty seconds man. Either get out of there. Or get caught.'_

He nodded his head. "Alright. I guess I have more reason than ever to stay with my team now." Superboy looked up to the two heroes. "Either Zatanna is a traitor, or someone is manipulating the Justice League. Either way, I can't leave without figuring out what's going on. I have friends here who'll need me when everything goes down."

"So wait, you're just letting us go?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I think whether it's Zatanna, or someone else, you're the main target Raven. You can't be captured here, not when I have nothing but my word and Jaimes to foil this plot. I need more solid evidence. Then maybe you might stand a chance." Superboy said.

"How are we going to get out though without people realizing you helped us?" Beast Boy asked.

' _Forty seconds amigo.'_

He smirked. "Why, by being taken down by you guys."

"What?" Beast Boy and Raven said at once.

"Just overpower me and escape when the camera is on. Easy." He said simply.

Beast Boy cringed. "Are you sure…"

' _Thirty seconds.'_

"Yes, just make sure to make it memorable. The bigger, the better..."

' _Twenty-five.'_

Raven stepped forward and shrugged. "You asked for it."

"Oh, and just so you know, don't cross out of the continent." Superboy said.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

' _Fifteen.'_

"Have Raven examine the water along the land for mystic energy. And you'll see."

"But-"

' _Ten.'_

"No more time. Do it. Now!"

Raven smiled evilly before her soul self expanded out, right as the red light on the side of the camera turned back on.

* * *

 _Outside the city_

A big black semi trailer parked itself on a snowy hillside, facing the city. The side door opened, and a man in a black suit with small light bulbs all over his belt and a large light bulb emblem over his chest stepped out. He took a deep breathe in, and then started to laugh.

"Now citizens of Midway City! It is time for I, the infamous Arthur Light, to shed my weak persona of Doctor Light! And to go back to my former haunt of Midway City as the one and only… Luminus!"

A cricket was heard in the distance.

"Now that I know that the Doom Patrol has been incapacitated. I will be able to rule this city with an iron fist. The police will finally fear me. The Justice League will get to pay for trying to steal my memories. And best of all, there is no one who will be able to stop me!" Luminus shouted in a delirious voice. He laughed a little bit more, before he looked down at the city again. More specifically, at the gleaming manor that was on the side of the city he was facing.

"Now, all I need is a new haunt to improve my light in, and then-"

A large, black, four red eyed, and did I mention gigantic raven suddenly burst out of the roof on the east side of Dayton's Estate. In a second, it's towering form had blocked out the sun in the sky. It was a thousand feet tall, if not more. Doctor Light stopped talking, as did every other citizen in the city itself. Everyone was shocked at the phenomenal sight.

It was holding a screaming Superboy in what would have been one of its taloned feet. It's wings spread wide like a dark cloud over the city below it. It cawed loudly, making everyone shiver at the harsh sound.

Then it's taloned foot came smashing down, putting Superboy down into the west part of the manor. Completely destroying the room he was smashed into.

People who had been walking the sidewalks around the manor screamed in fear as they fled from the scene. The large raven looked down on them from above, before it shrunk back down into the building. The sun came out, but the city was left in chaos. Just by the appearance of a large, imposing raven.

Luminous turned around. A clear wet spot in the middle of his suit.

"You know what, maybe I should try the Arctic Circle instead. The lights are better this time of year. And hopefully that… thing will not be there…" He said in a small voice.

He shakily got back into his semi. And drove off away from the city as fast as he could possibly go.

* * *

 _Monitor Room, before the **** hit the fan_

"C'mon Red! What the hell is taking so long!" Robin exclaimed at the red robot in the chair.

"As I have explained a thousand times before Robin. This hacker is somehow managing to keep the camera feed ahead of my probe. This is… phenomenal in my opinion. It keeps on moving from computer to computer around the world in mere nanoseconds." Red Tornado said in what could have passed as a fascinated tone.

"Yeah well get it done already! This is a large house to cover! And who knows just what could happen while we're essentially blind!" Robin again said in an angry tone.

Red Tornado merely shrugged. He had been at this for fourteen minutes. In his mind's eye, it would likely take another minute for his systems to find the pattern the hacker was using to move the camera feed around complexly. And then he would grab it at a chosen spot, not only getting it back, but also getting the identity of the hacker.

Robin glanced up from the empty static screens to the others in the room. Wonder Woman was scowling beside his fiance. Having just checked the western side of the manor for trouble. Blue Beetle was in the corner, muttering to himself again. Terra was by the door, looking bored. Zatanna wasn't there yet. She had just Zetaed to Metropolis. And would be there in two hours.

' _Superboy must still be checking the east side of the manor. Or maybe he's having a good laugh at my old friend. I wouldn't blame him. I want to have a good laugh at him for pairing up with such a horrid demon.'_

"Okay, I think I might just about to have it-" Red Tornado started to say.

The screens were back on.

"About time-" Robin started to say.

"That's odd. The hacker just gave me back the feed. And the last fifteen minutes has been deleted." Red Tornado said in a confused android tone.

"What do you mean by-"

 **KCKCKCCKCK!**

The building's foundation suddenly shook. As if a great amount of power was being used. The screens started to fizzle out one by one, while others were covered in a familiar ethereal blackness. The lights above flickered on and off.

"Status!" Robin yelled.

 **KABOOM!**

A loud sound came from somewhere in the building. And Red Tornado saw on screen as Superboy came crashing down into a guest bedroom. The roof collapsed above him, and a piece of debris hit the camera, making it face up through the ceiling to reveal…

"I believe that the containment sector has been breached." Red Tornado said as he pointed at the screen. The camera for Beast Boy's room was barely working, and through the static, you could see two forms run through the door. And then the screen fizzled out completely. Robin growled at the sight.

"Diana, Terra, go deal with them! Starfire, go out and calm the city! Blue Beetle, you and I are getting Superboy! And Red Tornado, you stay here and try to contact the League!" Robin got to ordering everyone immediately.

"Already working on it." Red Tornado said, as everyone went to do as they were ordered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And so it begins…**

 **Might not update this next week. I'm going to be working solely on a one-shot to celebrate the day I first started on this site. Can you all believe it's been a year already? How the time flies… Let's see what I have in store now.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Evading The League

**Yahoo! We broke 300 reviews people! And the 150 follows mark! I'm not sure what the next milestone should be. But you guys just keep on being awesome for me! That will make me happy! So even though I pumped out a 16k one-shot this week, here's an update for this story as well for you guys being so dang awesome!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **WackyJack93: Yep, I did do that. Wanted to tie him into the story in some way. And voila! Enjoy!**

 **Dark Azarathian: Technically not Justice League, but close enough. Thank you for the compliment and the cookie. Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Golem XIV: Man, when that random thought popped into my head at work for a scene, I almost made my coworkers think I was crazy from my laughter. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **HornedGoddess: I'm glad it made your day. And the 23rd, I'll see about that. I might have a surprise for you on that day. :) Enjoy!**

 **Foamsatmouth: Yeah, you killed him in your story. And I scared the crap out of him in this one. He truly can't be appreciated anywhere.**

 **NATSUxERZA 123456: I know a lot of things. Including obsidian. I like the idea though. We'll see if he fights the man of Steel. His current fate is still unknown right now. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **senpen banka: Here you go! Enjoy!**

 **vi: Done.**

 **alfred19: Mating cycle coming right up. Second idea is pretty funny, I might include it later for a flashback scene. As to the third idea, not sure. I know it won't be Beast Boy and Raven doing it. Enjoy!**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: I lied. I do that a lot. Glad this is one of your favorites! Gihihi, enjoy!**

 **shugokage: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Bluedog197: Dense, indeed. I liked the idea of Beast Boy finally trusting the Beast some more. Your welcome for Red Tornado. As to your guess, again wrong. Try again :). Enjoy!**

 **zanessa14luv18: Updated! And though no one's guessed him yet, nope. Keep trying!**

 **Azarath Cat: It's fine. I've been up late many a time too. Hope you didn't fall off that seat, cuz here it is! I don't know if I'll have time for a PG version after this story. I leave for a church mission soon. So I'm rushing to get this story done as it is. Sorry. Though I'm glad to see you care for your sister. We need more people like that in the world. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Luna Willows: I honestly don't know. I'm hoping maybe ten or so. Maybe a little more than that depending on a few factors. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **FF8cerberus: I basically had him act like Mento. So you could see what he could have became. Now he is going to fall away from that path. With a little bit of Raven and the Beast's help. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **OMAC001: Yeah. Zatanna's is kind of like hers. Though she doesn't directly control them. She influences their actions. And it's only those four I pointed out at the beginning of the story. Nice guesses though. Keep at it!**

 **Paladin: Thank you. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **lazykara: Done.**

 **romanmark: Hopefully soon.**

 **EchoInTheDark: That poor man will never get old to me. He'll always be the guy who gets all pale at the site of Raven. We'll see how many more awesome moments I can fit in. :). Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _Six more favorites, six more follows (Total: 120 favorites, 151 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _December 10, 2016 11:15 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Titans. Or the references to the Civil War._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:** _Evading the League_

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were running/flying down a hallway. Several hallways down from the containment cell Beast Boy had only recently been in. Above them, the ceiling was cracked from the amount of power Raven had wrought. And to the sides, some of the plaster had been shaken off the walls. Showcasing the original bricking of the building inside the walls.

Beast Boy was still shaking slightly from what had just happened a moment ago. When Raven had unleashed the mother of all buttkickings on Superboy himself. Raven herself was completely calm, not even acting tired after the monumental feat she had done. If the Doom Patrol were to ever return, they'd find two new huge holes in their roof.

"Dude! I know he said to make it memorable! But wasn't that just a little overkill to you!?" He yelled at her while they fled down the hallway.

Raven rolled her eyes beside him. "He's half Kryptonian Gar. I'm sure he'll be just fine. Besides, I needed to do something very convincing to make it look like I took him down that easily. And that was the one thing that came to mind short of sending him to hell." She stoically replied.

"Yeah. I get that part. Yay, we finally have someone on our side who sees sense and all that. But turning into a giant dark raven that was a thousand feet tall! I mean, c'mon! I can't even turn into something that big!" He shouted incredulously.

Raven smirked. "Well Garfield. Just think of it as my way of telling you what could happen if you ever try to piss me off." She said.

Beast Boy paled at that, before he looked away feeling slightly guilty. "Right." He said half heartedly at an intersection.

The two turned into the new hallway. Raven turned her face to look at him. "Gar. You do realize I was just kidding. Right?" She asked him.

Beast Boy shrugged as he ran. "I wouldn't really blame ya Rae if you were joking or not. Honestly, I was a real ass to you before. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't send me to another dimension or something of the sort." He said in a light voice.

Raven turned her head to face forward again. "Trust me, there was a couple times I thought about it." Raven stoically said. But with a tint of humor in the background of her voice.

Beast Boy caught it, and his mood instantly lifted. Raven caught onto his mood shift and smiled inwardly. "I bet there was Rae. I bet there was."

…

"Left!" He shouted in a more confident tone this time.

They turned into another corridor. This one actually showing damage from a fight. Like burn marks, craters in the walls, etc. Raven mentally winced at the sight.

"What happened-" Beast Boy started to say.

"I met Starfire." Raven said flatly.

…

"Oh." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, oh." Raven said.

…

The two were halfway down the hallway.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, Gar, do you know what Starfire meant when she told me I tried to twist her fiance to my demonic desires? I've been thinking about it lately, and it just doesn't make any sense." Raven said.

Beast Boy almost stopped from the shock of her saying that. He knew perfectly why Starfire would say that to her. But he honestly hadn't felt a need to tell Raven up to this point. He wasn't sure he had even wanted to tell her at all before. Since it might risk him becoming a red spot on the wall. A big, sticky red spot.

"Well… um… do you want the simple version? Or the long version?" He asked timidly.

"Simple would do just fine with our current situation Gar." She monotonously replied.

He gulped. Well, simplicity meant bluntness. "Okay then, long story short. Starfire's fiance is Robin, and she somehow believes that you tried to seduce him before we somehow betrayed them." He conveniently left out the part where he was also apparently Raven's lover in Starfire's mind. That would have just been asking for death there.

There was silence on her end, as they continued to run straight past the destruction of the previous hallway. Then came the intersection where Raven hadn't known where to go.

"Straight." Beast Boy said. Trying to keep himself calm.

They continued on. With Raven still being silent. Beast Boy was counting the seconds he had left to live...

…

"Ha… (chuckles)… Haha… (snort)... HAHAHAHA!"

Then, all of a sudden, Raven started to laugh, taking Beast Boy wildly off guard. So much in fact, that he stopped completely. The half demoness also stopped, though it was because she was laughing so hard. She landed on the ground and bent over laughing.

Full, blown, laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA…"

A vase was encased in black, before it shattered. But other than that, no other visible damage was caused. Yet unlike before, Raven didn't stop her laughter at the damage. In fact, she got even louder.

Beast Boy stared at her, his jaw resting on the ground. This was the second time he had ever seen her laugh. Ever.

He pulled his jaw back up. "Um… Rae?" He said unsurely.

Raven was still laughing as she spoke. "Azar! I knew Zatanna twisted our old friend's minds to her will!... But for her to make Starfire actually think… I would ever… go for… dark… obsessive… perfectionist... ROBIN!" She laughed out at the end. Then laughed a little more. "Zatanna really is a true bitch inside and out! I'll give her that!"

Beast Boy stood there for a moment more, just watching her laugh in shock. ' _Is she… is she actually… holy crap! She's actually laughing at something I said! I managed to do it again! I made Rae laugh! WOOHOOOOOOO!'_

Then he finally had his memory catch up to him, and his accomplishment of the year was thrown from his mind.

"Um. Not sure if you remember this or not. But we're kind of RUNNING FOR OUR ****ING LIVES HERE!" Beast Boy shouted at her while flapping his arms around.

It still took another moment for Raven to calm down. And she had to wipe away tears of mirth from her eyes as she gradually went from laughing, to chuckling. And then she was finally calm.

She floated back into the air. Acting as if nothing had happened. She turned to stoically look at him with blank violet eyes.

"Well don't just stand there Gar. Lead us to that secret escape tunnel out of the city. If that is what it was." She said to him. Beast Boy looked at her with wide eyes, shocked at her 180 turn around. She turned away from him and went down the hallway.

' _... Beast, I really have to wonder about why you chose her to be our mate at times.'_ He thought to himself as he blankly jogged behind Raven down the hallway.

' **You heard her laugh master. That alone was music to our ears.'** The Beast said to him in a happy tone of voice.

Beast Boy shook his head from side to side. ' _Alright. So I like it when she laughs too.'_

' **I bet you would like more than her laugh master.'**

' _Oh no, you better not be starting that up-'_

"Hey, Garfield. Are you just going to stand there?" Raven called from down the hall. He instantly looked up, surprised that he had just been standing there.

' **Yeah master. Are you just going to stand there whilst you talk to yourself again?'** The Beast said in a teasing deep tone of voice.

Beast Boy shook his head from side to side to clear it, then chased off after Raven. ' _When this is all over-'_

' **Focus on the present master. You wouldn't want to displease our mate now, would you?'** The Beast chided.

' _Gah!'_

Beast Boy sprinted to catch up to Raven.

* * *

The two ended up in a big foyer of sorts at the end of the hallway. There was a grand staircase in it that led to the next two levels of the house. And three different hallways other than the one they came out of. One on their right, and the two others on the opposite side of the room. Opposite the grand staircase was a set of doors that led outside. And in between the hallways against the walls were a couple tables with empty vases on them. Along with a thin coating of dust covering everything.

Beast Boy ran ahead of Raven heading towards the middle of the foyer. He was examining his memory of where they'd need to go next. He suddenly stopped though, and looked around. He instantly had a bad feeling in his gut about the room.

' **We're being watched master.'** The Beast said to him in a serious tone.

' _Yeah, but dude, where are we being watched from…'_

He wasn't hearing anything on his senses. And his nose wasn't picking up any other scents in the room besides Raven and the dust that settled over everything. And he could see that the security camera in the corner of the ceiling was broken from the way it was bent. Yet he felt as if a set of eyes was burning into the back of his skull. He growled to himself.

"You sense it too?" Raven asked behind him.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah… Are your senses picking up anything Rae?"

Raven had a look of concentration on her face. Then a scowl of frustration. "There's definitely someone. But whoever it is has their mind shielded from me. I can't tell who or where they are." Raven said in an irritated voice she normally had reserved for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed together. "Alright then. Stay close to me. We're almost there. Hopefully we'll lose whoever is coming after us this way." He said in a confident tone, before he grabbed her pale hand unexpectedly and pulled her along with him to the hallway that was by the staircase.

Since he wasn't looking behind him, he never saw the light blush that appeared on Raven's face. Or the scowl that appeared on her features as she fought back the blush. Yet she still allowed Beast Boy to lead her by the hand out of the foyer.

Two faces suddenly appeared out of the wall by the hallway they had just come through. And they watched the two figures flee into the next hallway, a scowl and a smile were on their evil faces.

They sunk back into the wall without a word. And chased after their prey.

* * *

 _In another part of the manor_

Superboy groaned as he finally started to come too. His blue eyes wearily blinked open, and he saw daylight streaming in above him. He smirked to himself.

"Damn, that girl really knows how to hit." He said with a chuckle.

He lifted up the piece of roof from off himself, groaning from the effort. The roof fell to the side of him, and he shakily got to one knee in the middle of the destruction he was in.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this could count as convincing." He said as he looked around himself.

Besides the gaping hole in the ceiling that went two floors up, he had also made a nice impact crater in the floor. Completely demolished the drawer and bed that were in the room from where he skidded. Broken a couple windows from the soundwave of his impact.

In short, the guest room was trashed.

 **Boom!**

To add insult to injury, the door to the room fell to the floor. Superboy's smirk grew wider. Then he winced at the pain he felt in his back and his smirk turned into a scowl.

"Okay, maybe that was a little too much. Damn, I didn't even know she could turn into something that big."

He laid back on the floor, and waited. Eventually, he heard footsteps run in, and then he saw a pair of black, steel tipped boots enter his vision. Along with a pair of also black, yet blue tipped boots. He felt himself get turned over, and let out a groan.

"Easy. I just went through three floors." Superboy sarcastically said.

Blue Beetle looked down at him in concern. "Sorry man. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm peachy. Does it look like I am!" Superboy said with a bit of anger.

Blue Beetle stepped back with his arms raised. "Whoa. Chill out man. I was just asking."

Before Superboy could retort, he saw Robin step into his vision. "Can you tell me what exactly happened to you Connor?" Robin said in a commanding tone.

Superboy turned his scowl at his leader. "I got jumped by the demoness while I was checking to see if the changeling was still contained." He said in his signature voice.

Robin glared back. "She jumped you." He said through gritted teeth.

He pulled out the shattered remains of his communicator. Something he had done while he had deactivated Beast Boy's containment field."Yeah. She disabled my communicator before I could call for help, and then I did try to fight back. But you saw how well that worked out." Superboy groaned in pain at that moment. Very convincingly.

Robin's glare turned into a frown. And then he turned away. "Fine. You couldn't have done anything different Connor… however, that won't stop me from being mad at you for letting them escape. Jaimes, get him to the Doom Patrol's medbay."

Blue Beetle was already helping Superboy to his feet. "Alright." He said, as he helped Superboy out of the room. Robin stayed inside, still frowning.

A good distance outside the room, Blue Beetle smirked. "Make it memorable?" He asked.

Superboy finally laughed. "I have to admit, I never saw that coming." He said with slight pain in his voice.

Blue Beetle chuckled some more. "You think it fooled them as well?"

Superboy chuckled a little more. "If a thousand foot tall Raven doesn't fool them. I doubt nothing would."

The two friends continued on to the medbay. Safe in their say of the matter.

* * *

The pair fled down several other hallways. With each one looking about the same as the last. Raven briefly wondered how Beast Boy knew how to navigate all the hundreds of rooms in the manor. And yet again thought that he might have gotten them lost when she thought she saw the same piano room three different times.

But then Beast Boy led her to a spot outside a room. And pulled back a curtain, revealing a set of steps down. That had definitely not been in any of the other areas. She followed him down without a word.

At the bottom, they came out into another hallway. Though as she looked at the wall, she saw instead of wood or granite, it was pure brick. And the ceiling was lower, far lower. So low that she had to run beside Beast Boy in fear of hitting her head on the ceiling.

When they ran down the hallway, Raven was able to look inside an open door and saw what looked like an old washroom. The lights in it were dim, and old. In another hallway, she saw what looked like another kitchen behind an open door. Although it looked older, like fifty to sixty years older.

' _Just how old is this place?'_ She thought as she looked around.

Beast Boy sensed her confusion. "Before Mento's family owned this property long ago, this place used to be a large barracks for the Union troops in the Civil War. This place was actually able to house two thousand soldiers, chefs, nurses, etc. After the war, it fell into disuse. And eventually, his great great grandfather bought the property. He turned most of this bottom part here into servant's quarters. And then he renovated the top part into the manor we see today. Only it's been modernized and changed here and there with each person in the family that owns it. Heck, this place isn't used for much anymore, since we never really had all that many servants." He explained to her.

"Wait… you don't have a clue about the actual significance of the Fourth of July, yet you actually know something about the Civil War?" Raven asked in an impressed tone. The one thing in what Beast Boy had said that she was actually amazed about.

"Hey. I still stand by my belief that the Fourth of July was because the colonists refused to drink the Brit's stupid British tea. But I do know a thing or two about the Civil War Rae. Mento told me like a jillion times about why the escape tunnel under this city was made and kept maintained back then when this was a large barracks. Heck, it's the same reason why his family bought this whole property. Even though this wasn't the home of the Doom Patrol back then, a wealthy family not only needed a large home, but it also needed a way to escape when trouble arised for it."

Raven stayed silent, as she pondered over what Beast Boy had said. He really did know some things that she hadn't even thought about. He really was smarter than he looked.

They entered a hallway unlike all the others. Because unlike every other one they had been in, this one seemed like the brick walls were covered with doors. Each one was a mere five feet apart. The other hallways had had few doors, which were far in between.

This was truly a servant's hallway. And it stretched on for quite a bit.

Beast Boy counted the doors as they ran by.

"Four, five, six…" He mumbled to himself.

Raven stayed silent. Yet she still couldn't shake this feeling at the edge of her senses. She didn't know how, with how far they had ran, but if still felt like they were being… watched. Yet she still couldn't tell from where, or how.

' _Any ideas Knowledge?'_ She thought to herself.

' _None yet Raven.'_ Knowledge replied, almost distractedly.

…

' _Wait? Don't you usually have any ideas for me?'_ Raven thought.

She seemed to have caught Knowledge's attention then. ' _Yes, usually… but um, we're kind of dealing with something more important here.'_ Knowledge said in a nervous tone.

' _And what could possibly be more important than potential pursuers?'_ Raven sarcastically asked.

A different voice spoke up. ' _We're wondering leader bitch about whether or not the green beans hand is actually more soft, or if it's more calloused.'_ Rude spoke.

Raven continued to fly alongside Beast Boy, though she almost let go of his hand at that. ' _What?!'_

A timid voice spoke up. ' _We like how soft his hand feels in ours.'_ Timid said quietly.

' _I think it's actually rather rough. And I would just love to feel those rough hands on our-'_ Rage started to say, when she was suddenly gagged by another emoticlone. That was what Raven thought had happened at least, since a loud ' _Gak!'_ came from inside her mind.

…

' _I'm not even going to try and think about this anymore. If it's only going to lead down that line of conversation.'_ Raven thought.

' _That would be wise. Now would not be a time to have our mind distracted by that.'_ Wisdom said wisely.

Raven sighed in relief.

' _We can allow it to cloud our mind later though.'_ Wisdom said with a small sigh of happiness.

' _Gah! Not you too!'_

' _Woohoo! Welcome to the club Wisdom!'_ Happy said happily.

' _GAH!'_

The two continued down the long hallway. With Raven having to fight off yet another blush. Yet she couldn't help but think now about the way Beast Boy's hand felt!... though she had to admit, it did kind of feel soft. Yet she could also feel the muscles in it that gave it a sort of callousness.

Raven shook her head. ' _Azar, I'm even starting to think like them!'_

Finally, at thirty-two, Beast Boy stopped them. He let go of her hand and turned to her. The blush was thankfully gone from her face. And it was now blank.

"Can you please phase us through this door Rae?" He asked her seriously, but not in a commanding sort of way like before.

Raven instantly raised her hands, wanting to get it over with, and a black field of energy appeared over the door. Beast Boy stepped in first, followed by Raven. When she came out of the other end and closed the portal, she was met with…

A dark janitorial closet. And a rather small one at that. There was about five feet of space going forward, and two feet of room to either side. The walls were made of some form of brick. And there was barely enough room in there for the mop and the mop bucket. Much less, two teenage superheroes with said items.

Raven moved the tip of the mop from her face. "Gar? This doesn't look like an escape tunnel to me." She said stoically.

Beast Boy looked around for a second in the small space, then grinned. "That's because…" He bent down and moved the mop bucket to the side revealing a small iron ring in the ground. He grabbed it and with a mighty heave, pulled up the trapdoor. "... the escape tunnel is down here Rae." He said to her, as the trap door hit the back wall with a loud clang.

He moved to the side of it, and Raven looked down to see a rusty looking ladder leading down into pure darkness. She couldn't even make out the bottom below, and she had a feeling that Beast Boy with his superior vision couldn't see it either. Outside she was calm as stone. But on the inside, Timid was hiding under Brave's cloak. Shaking silently from fear.

"Um… now that I think about it... wouldn't it be better if I tried to teleport us to our destination Gar?" Raven asked in as calm a voice as she could manage.

Beast Boy looked to her. He was slightly amused at the way she was reacting. He had nearly peed his pants himself the first time Cliff had made him look down this very trapdoor. He had even been down there before a couple times with Mento. And it still scared the crap out of him thinking about what it was like being in total darkness.

"Raven, I would have asked you that earlier if not for two things. One, you don't know where it is I'm taking us, so you can't teleport us there. And two, even if you did Mento warded the property long ago to keep teleportation and stuff like that out. You can still turn into your astral form and all that since one of my old teammates needed to do that, but for us to go outside of the property puts a very big fat target on our backs. And we become very easy targets then."

Raven cursed in her mind at his logic. Beast Boy smirked at her in victory. "Fine. But you go down first." Raven said through gritted teeth.

Beast Boy smirked wider. "What happened to ladies first?" He asked childishly.

Raven growled. "By Azar, if you don't go down there to make sure it's safe, then I'll-"

"Awwww, is my poor little Rae Bear afraid of the dark? I thought you didn't do fear Rae Bear." Beast Boy said in a teasing voice, before he started to giggle.

...

' **Master. It's times like this where I'm sad you're the one in control all the time.'**

' _What do you-'_

Raven's next action was very, very justified in her opinion.

She picked up Beast Boy with her powers, and unceremoniously threw him down into the dark tunnel down below. He screamed in fear as he plummeted down into the darkness. Raven watched from up above, waiting to hear if he would hit the ground or not. If he did, then she'd likely have to heal him.

No impact came, but a very agitated voice sounded instead. "Did you have to do that?!"

She chuckled up above at the entrance. Looks like there would be no healing required. "Would you have rather I did my other trick?" She stoically called down.

… "NO!" A very high pitched scream sounded.

"That's what I thought."

' _Nobody gets to call me that. Ever.'_ She thought to herself, before she floated down into the darkness after her friend. Her powers closed the trapdoor above her.

The small room was empty for the space of three seconds.

Then, two figures fully emerged this time from the brick wall to face the trapdoor. One figure was dressed in ancient feminine battle armor, while the other was in a simple pair of tan short shorts and a black t-shirt with a **T** on her chest. Wonder Woman was scowling as she let go of Terra's hand. While Terra was merely, contemplative.

"So a secret tunnel. They think they can just get away from us that easily. Well-" Wonder Woman started to say.

Terra moved a hand over her mouth, shushing her. "Diana, I don't think you seem to realize what a foolish decision they just made."

Wonder Woman raised her eyebrow at her. Terra smiled almost a little too evilly. "They have put themselves in the middle of my element now. And they have moved to a place where there are no witnesses, no cameras, nothing. As in, we can do… whatever we want to them."

Wonder Woman finally got it, and she grinned evilly as well. Her once heroic mind now agreeing wholeheartedly with the evil blondes idea. "Well then, let us go and finish this." Wonder Woman said evilly.

Terra laughed an evil laugh, before she grabbed Wonder Woman's hand again and absorbed them back into the wall again. Then using her powers, the two of them traveled down through the brick, and then the rock down to the secret tunnel.

' _I'm going to have to thank my dad for these new powers. They really do come in handy.'_ Terra thought to herself as her powers moved her and Wonder Woman through the Earth after the changeling and the demoness.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were walking along the small dark tunnel. Which was about six feet high, and five feet wide. The whole thing was hollowed out from the bedrock under the city. And the tunnel itself was straight for the most part, with it curving sharply here and there. There was also spider webs along a lot of it. Showing just how old it really was.

Beast Boy had a flashlight that had been stored in a compartment at the bottom of the ladder on in front of him. It's beam gave them some light in the endless darkness. But not enough for them to see that far ahead of them.

The two walked in silence for a bit.

"So how many times did you come down here before?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm not entirely certain. We didn't really use it much. If at all. The only reason why we kept this active was in case we needed an escape from the manor. So I'd estimate I've only been down here about maybe three or four times. Just to study the route."

Raven thought on it. "So did you ever walk all the way to the end of it."

He nodded. "Of course. I've also been able to see what's stored at the end of it too. Once we get there, you'll really be in for a surprise."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Can you tell me how long it is then? I'd rather not have another experience like up in the city."

"Sorry Rae. But this goes all the way outside the city limits into the mountains or forest somewhere. So I'd say it's probably ten, maybe fifteen miles. I'm honestly not sure since I've never gotten to the area without using the tunnel." Beast Boy said.

Raven groaned. "Wouldn't you know the distance when you flew back." She asked.

"I never flew back from the area Rae. Mento didn't allow me to do that, just in case I was captured and... interrogated on a mission. I wouldn't be able to give the enemy any info on our headquarters secrets and… yeah." He said in a pained voice at the end. He unconsciously rubbed his neck.

Raven stared at him in the darkness, her violet eyes unblinking. "Gar… were you ever captured before?"

Beast Boy stayed silent for almost a whole minute. "Yeah… Why do you ask?" He finally said.

Raven winced for a moment. Remembering what her soul self had seen when she found her friend in his cell. She decided to just be blunt though. "Well, I saw that nightmare you had the night before." She admitted.

Beast Boy tensed in response, but didn't lash out as she had expected. Instead, his shoulders slumped a little. ' _Rage did say Raven was going to remember some of what she saw. I guess I was expecting her to know it.'_ He thought to himself.

"I know." He looked to her then. "And no, that wasn't from a time I was captured. That was… just something from my past that I try to forget." He said sadly.

The two continued to walk on. Raven wasn't sure how far they had gone now, but the tunnel opened up a little bit, with it now being seven feet high. Raven gratefully levitated a few inches off the ground beside Beast Boy. Giving her aching legs a rest.

"Was that one of the reasons why you didn't want to talk to me about your past before Gar?" Raven asked softly.

He nodded his head. "I know you think your past was messed up Rae. And I wish I could say that was the worst thing I had to go through in my life… but it's not. These powers I have might seem like a gift now, but back then… I couldn't imagine having a bigger curse placed on my back, even if I tried."

…

The two walked/floated on in silence...

…

Raven suddenly gripped his hand. She mentally decided then that it was soft to her. Not calloused. Simply muscled.

He turned to face her, and he saw her staring hard at him. "Gar. A wise friend once told me that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened in the past. That he would do anything to help me to move on from mine. Despite how horrible it was." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Now I'm saying the same thing to you now. If, you ever want to talk about it, or if you ever need help, come to me. I'll be there for you. Just don't keep it bottled up like I did. I feel so much better now, ever since… you figured out what I went through. And I want to repay you for helping me."

Beast Boy looked away from her piercing gaze. "Rae, I already did talk about it once. And-"

"Gar." He looked to her again at her harsh tone of voice. "Please. I need you to remember I'm not her. I'm not Terra. I'm not ashamed of what you were put through… hell, I'd say it makes you look tougher in my eyes." She said honestly at the end.

Beast Boy stared at her confused. "Tougher?"

Raven rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously Gar. I don't know anyone really who has had their limbs chopped off like that. You've been forced through so many different things, a lot more than what I saw that night. Yet you came out of it smiling and joking. You have every reason to be evil in my opinion from what I saw. Yet you chose to be a hero. That takes a tough man in my opinion to take the worst in life, and yet come out to fight back against it." She said to him honestly..

Beast Boy thought on it, amazed at her words. And then he finally laughed. "Yeah. I bet there aren't too many other people who can say they had their arms and legs cut off almost two hundred times and lived to tell the tale." He joked at last with a smile on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes again, but continued to hold his hand. "Yeah, but I hope you'd spare me the gruesome details when you tell me. Because I think even full blooded demons would shudder at that experience." She said sarcastically to him.

He laughed in response.

They were alright now.

The tunnel eventually curved sharply to the left, almost like a turn. Beast Boy and Raven turned the corner, and came out in a large spacious cavern. The ceiling was dozens of feet above, with the walls a little less than twenty feet to either side of them. There was also stalagmites and stalactites on the floor and ceiling, showing this was a natural cave. The end of the cave was shrouded in darkness. Too far away for the flashlight to see.

Beast Boy smiled in relief, as he led him and Raven across the rocky floor.

"Okay, we're almost there Rae. If my memory is correct, we just have to go about two more miles." He said relieved.

Raven looked around in shock at that. Had they really just gone almost ten miles with their conversation? It hadn't felt that long to her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep, we just have to hit one last curve, and then…" He suddenly trailed off. His ears on the sides of his head started to twitch.

Raven looked to him. "What is it-" She started to say.

Then his eyes widened. And suddenly, Raven found herself pushed through the air, her violet eyes widening in surprise at the action. "Gar!" She gasped in shock when her body hit the ground fifty feet away.

And that's when she felt it. The tremors in the ground.

 _ **KCKCKCKCKCK… … BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMPLOOM!...**_

A cloud of dust appeared in the air, making Raven cough as she covered her mouth. She turned around to look behind her, and saw the cavern behind her had collapsed. A cave in had just happened.

 **Plop… Clop… Plop...**

A rock that had been part of the top of the cave in fell down the side she was on. It rolled, and hit its way down the new wall, until it laid at the feet of the stunned Raven.

After a moment, she finally gathered her bearings. And realized Beast Boy wasn't beside her.

Raven got on her feet and scrambled over to the wall. "Gar! Gar! Can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" She shouted in as calm a voice as she could through the rubble.

There was a cough on the other side. Raven mentally sighed in relief at the sound. "Yes Rae. I'm still okay. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." Raven said to herself.

"Do you know if you could make a portal through the rock?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven put her hands on it, and tried to calm her racing heart enough to focus on her powers. She spread her energy over the big wall of rock in front of her, trying to make a portal form. But it wasn't working like with the door.

That was impossible. It was like something was fighting against her powers.

Raven stopped trying in frustration. "I can't!" She yelled through the rock.

She heard Beast Boy drop a curse word on the other side. "Alright. I'm going to try and find a way to dig through this then. Hopefully it won't collapse the rest of the cavern on top of us." He said through the rock.

"Hopefully?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"You know what I- Gah!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Raven jumped back at his high pitched voice. Good thing too, as someone melted right out of the rock in front of her. Someone who embodied the very definition of evil. She gasped in surprise as her nemesis appeared from the rock. That was impossible though! She never had that power before!

"Well hello Raven. Do you know how long everyone has been looking for you?" Terra asked evilly, before she lifted a stalagmite from off the ground beside her with her powers, and sent it flying at Raven.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the air over the Rockies_

Zatanna gripped her forehead, a massive headache had formed in it quite some time ago. She was going sub sonic in the air somewhere over Wyoming now by her estimate. About two hours away from Midway City. And this damn headache wasn't helping.

"Niap nessel." She tried saying.

It didn't work to alleviate her headache. Or the aches in her muscles from the strain she'd been putting on herself lately.

"Damn, I need some rest when I get back. I can't meet with the changeling in this condition." She said to herself. While she tried to keep her focus in the air.

That was the only thing keeping her in a somewhat good mood now. With the capture of Beast Boy, Raven was sure to be found soon. And then she'd have what she'd need to get her father back. She smiled at the thought. How long had it been since she was able to see him. To actually speak to him. Without that freaking Lord of Order controlling him the whole time.

Suddenly, her communicator started to chirp. She groaned, desperately hoping it wasn't an alert of some villain escaping or something like that like the last few times. Only, she was met with Red Tornado's face.

"This is a message to all available members of the League. Beast Boy has escaped containment, with the help of the demoness. Any available members need to converge on Midway City now. While we still have a chance at catching them." His robotic voice said. Before his image disappeared from off the screen.

Zatanna scowled internally. "Idiots!" She forced her headache to the back of her mind. She couldn't be late again. She had to get the demoness, now! She couldn't wait any longer!

"Retsaf!" She shouted.

A loud boom happened behind her as Zatanna broke the sound barrier. She was not going to allow the demoness to escape this time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Was originally going to do the fight scene this chapter. But then I saw how long it was getting, and wanted to get this done. So voila! Next chapter will be pure action and other madness!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	27. 26: Wonder Vs Beast & Terra Vs Raven

**Well guys, important announcement time...**

 **This Monday, I received my mission call. For those who don't know what that is, it is when a Mormon 18 or 19 year old has applies to serve two years in a foreign place that the high leadership chooses. And I was chosen Monday to serve in the Lansing, Michigan mission. I report in on January 25, 2017.**

 **This all adds up to me saying I won't be updating for two years. Period. End of story. After January 25. And no amount of crying or begging will change it.**

 **I didn't want to rush this story to leave a sloppy ending. But I didn't want to cut it short either to leave you guys hanging. So I found a simple solution. I'm making an ending, for part One of this story. Part Two will come in February or March of 2019. And will be added on to this story.**

 **So please, be happy that I have the time to get this to a part where it can cut off. I will also have time to finish The White Stick. And several other one-shots. All future idea stories will be on hold. But until then, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV: Dude, that is so not the appropiate time :). Not really sure this ends on a cliffhanger or not. Just... satisfying so to say.**

 **alfred19: I'm not sure. That's a mystery to me.**

 **Dark Azarathian: I might have heard it a few times :). Why from her father of course. Hope you like it :).**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: You might find a bit of your logic wrong there. And I do hope that work gave you the extra boost to start your morning. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **senpen banka: Well, this might shock you.**

 **siti aisyah: As embarrassing as this seems, I forgot my username.**

 **vi: Done**

 **shugokage: Last chapter has nothing on this!**

 **Guest: Well, you asked for intense. Sorry if this cracks those walls on that submarine of yours.**

 **Foamsatmouth: Relax dude. You might enjoy it. Gihihihihi!**

 **Azarath Cat: Thanks :). Enjoy the chapter!**

 **ForThereWillComeSoftRains: I'm not sure if it's all his glory, but I did immensely enjoy writing this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Bluedog197: Just saying dude. You told me to give you hell. So as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for... MUWHAHAHAHA! And like I said before, good guess.**

 **RPGPersona: If only. If only. And yeah, Terra's 'daddy' gave her some very unique powers. Hope you like the action packed scene!**

 **FF8cerberus: What is insane is that it took me three days to write this. Not sure which part of the fight I made more insane though. Enjoy!**

 **EchoInTheDark: Okay, posted one day after you reviewed. Good. As to your suggestion, that is actually a pretty good idea I could save for Part Two. And as to the ranting, yeah, I totally think that every day I write this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _5 more favorites, 7 more follows (Total: 125 favorites, 158 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _December 16, 2016 11:00 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own it. I'd totally have something like this though!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:** _ Wonder Vs. Beast & Terra Vs. Raven_

* * *

" _You know what I- Gah!"_

Beast Boy narrowly jumped back in time to avoid the tip of a steel sword that came out of the rock in front of him. The sword continued through the air, cutting right through a boulder to the right of Beast Boy. His eyes were wide with shock as the boulder was split in half.

' _What the hell! Did that thing just come out of the rock in front of us!?'_

In answer, a person wielding the sword, along with a brown gold ring plated shield with writing along the edges stepped out of the rock wall in front of him. Her body solidified as it came out into the open air in front of him. She was still adorned in her traditional Amazonian armor. And the scowl on her face had not decreased in the slightest since the last time he saw her.

' **I believe this is the question we should be asking master; Did the enemy just come of the rock in front of us?!'**

Wonder Woman brought her sword up in challenge at Beast Boy. And Beast Boy briefly took note that the sword had the same writing as the shield.

"Well little changeling, are you ready to meet the Greek god of hell?" Wonder Woman spat.

Despite the situation he was in, and despite the fact that he could already hear a fight going on on the other side of the wall, Beast Boy had a smirk appear on his face.

"Meet? I thought I was already looking at her."

Wonder Woman screamed in rage as she jumped forward. Her steel sword, also known as the Sword of Athena, already slicing down to chop Beast Boy in two.

* * *

Raven snapped out of her shock just in time and raised a black shield in front of her. The stalagmite impacted with it, and exploded into a bunch of little shards.

' _Okay, coming out of the rock, that's new…'_

Raven lowered her shield to launch a wave of energy, but stopped. Clone Terra was no longer there in her spot. At least, from what she was able to see in the darkness. Her demonic heritage may have helped her eyesight some, but without the beam of the flashlight from before, Raven was almost blind to her surroundings.

Raven looked around herself with her violet eyes and her empathic senses. Trying to find where the blonde geomancer had went. But she was detecting nothing with her senses at all. She couldn't even feel Beast Boy on the other side of the cave in anymore. Yet she could hear the sounds of a fight going on the other side of the wall.

' _Why do we always have to get ambushed when we're separated…'_

"Hahahaha…"

A laugh sounded behind her, and Raven turned to look further up the cavern through the darkness. But she couldn't see where it had came from.

"Hahahaha…"

A laugh sounded to her right, and Raven turned. Only to see she was face to face with a stalagmite.

"Hahahaha…"

The laugh came from her far left. And Raven turned that way, sending sphere after sphere of darkness out in front of her. She heard each one as it hit rock after rock after rock.

 **Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!...**

After a moment, Raven stopped her barrage and looked carefully into the darkness. Her violet eyes adjusting to it bit by bit.

At first there was nothing... and then, there was an almost blinding glowing pair of yellow eyes.

 **Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!...**

On instinct, Raven raised a barrier around herself at the sound coming all around her. About three dozen small rocks impacted her shield, slightly cracking it in some places, before falling to the ground around her.

Raven didn't even bother lowering her shield this time. Instead, she chose to take the energy from it to send a fist of dark energy at where Terra had been.

 **Pow! Kckckck...**

She heard a loud impact, along with a slight shaking of the cavern, and waited a moment. No more small rocks were coming at her. And now formed a small island around her.

She dropped the remainder of the shield and looked through the darkness to see what she had hit. And saw a large boulder crushed into pieces.

But there was no Terra.

 **KaPow!**

Before she could look around herself again, Raven was beaned in the back by another large boulder. She grunted from the impact as she was sent flying out of her small island of rocks and then rolling across the ground with pain lancing up her back. She came to a painful stop against the base of a stalagmite. Raven painfully raised her head up and saw the clone Terra's harsh blue eyes gazing at her near the wall of the cave in through the darkness.

"C'mon witch. Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Before she could reply, Raven saw the clone's eyes turn yellow again, and then heard another boulder coming her way. She tried to portal, but still couldn't.

' _Why can't I portal!?'_

' _There's something in the Earth blocking us from opening a portal.'_ Knowledge said quickly.

Raven was forced to raise another shield to block Clone Terra's attack. It made a large cloud of dust as it impacted. Adding more darkness to the darkness she was in. Terra laughed in the background of the darkness.

"That trick of yours isn't going to work this time Rae Rae." Terra taunted.

' _Do you think it's possible that Mento warded this tunnel from portaling to?'_

' _I'm not so sure that it is Mento doing this. We were able to sense all the different wards in the house, but none of those same wards are in the area around usm'_ Wisdom spoke softly.

Raven got up off the ground to continue the fight. While she tried to figure out how her powers weren't all working.

* * *

Over on the other side of the wall. Wonder Woman was slicing the air around her. Looking like a crazy loon. A heavily armed, extremely powerful and ancient, bitch crazy loon.

"Why don't you try to fight like an actual man instead of hiding in such a small form!?" She shouted at the air.

At first glance, you would probably think she had dementia.

Up close though, you would see a green dot buzzing around her. Flying right by each strike of her steel sword. Using the air from each swipe to propel itself from one area to another.

' _Ah, the advantages of being a fly.'_

 **Swish!**

' _So hard to hit._ '

 **Slash!**

' _So easy to fly.'_

 **Swoosh!**

' _Come at me bitch. You couldn't hit me if you-'_

 **WHACK!**

Beast Boy the fly went flying through the air after being hit by Wonder Woman's shield. His body automatically transformed back into himself a second after he was hit. He crash landed into a pile of stalagmites, which had luckily had the sharp ends cut off when Wonder Woman had been swinging her sword.

' **I'm sorry master. But I believe she did hit us there.'** The Beast said humorlessly inside his mind.

' _No **** sherlock!'_ Beast Boy sarcastically thought as he rubbed his aching back.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Beast Boy looked up at the sound of the shout. And saw Wonder Woman in the air above and in front of him. Her sword arched down to stab him through the chest.

"Eep!"

Beast Boy transformed into a mouse. And the sword sunk into the rock just to the right of him by his tail. He scurried away from the sword.

' _Hey Beast! It's the Sword in the Stone!'_ Beast Boy joked as he scurried away.

 **Bam!**

The powerful shield slammed down in front of him into the rock, making him squeak in fright.

' **Master, please focus on the enemy right now and not those humorless phrases. I know I said to lay back the serious part a bit. But this is getting ridiculous!'**

 **Bam! Bam! Bam!**

Beast Boy scurried around in fright as Wonder Woman tried to flatten him with her shield. Whilst trying to pull her sword back out of the boulder.

' _Um, what the hell should I do dude!'_

' **How about you turn into something big and dangerous and fight back!'**

 **Bam! Bam!**

' _Oh… okay, how about this then…'_

Wonder Woman lined up her aim, and brought her shield down on the green mouse.

 **BaChomp!**

Or, as she saw, right into the jaws of a twelve foot long, very green, and very angry looking alligator.

Wonder Woman went wide eyed, as Beast Boy with his massive jaw strength lifted her by her shield arm up into the air, also pulling the sword she was gripping out of the ground, before he sharply turned his head to the right. This caused Wonder Woman to lose her shield as she flew through the air and hit the wall. She fell and hit the ground below the new indent in the wall.

' _Alright Wonder bitch! See how you like this!'_

 **CHOMP! CRACK!**

Beast Boy chomped down on the metal shield with his large mouth... and his back tooth cracked… guess he didn't realize it was strong enough to take a hit from a radioactive Kryptonian monster.

Beast Boy's crocodile eyes widened, and he spat the shield out into the darkness from the scream of pain the he let out as a crocodile.

' _Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell is that thing made of! Titanium!'_ Beast Boy thought in pain. His long tongue was going over his cracked tooth over and over again, trying to sooth it.

' **Um, master.'**

Wonder Woman got up from off the ground. And looked around for her shield. Only, she didn't see it. She looked to Beast Boy, her blue eyes blazing with lightning in her irises.

"That was a gift from Athena herself!" She shouted in an enraged tone.

The alligator gulped in sudden fear. ' **That was slightly better master, but I think you might have just pissed her off even more.'**

Beast Boy turned back into his normal form. "Uh… sorry?" Beast Boy said while raising his two hands nervously.

Now gripping the sword of Athena with both hands, Wonder Woman charged at the changeling again, her sword back and ready to slice. "You will die changeling!"

Beast Boy went wide eyed, and then turned around and instantly turned into a panther to high tail it between a pair of stalagmites.

"Come back here and fight you green coward!" Wonder Woman shouted in rage as she chased after the scared changeling.

* * *

Raven raised a shield behind herself, blocking another large boulder. Then she sent a fist of energy to the right, hitting a boulder out of the air. She levitated up into the air after that, dodging a wave of rock that was sent at her. Then she finished by trying to send the boulder that tried to hit her in the back at where she thought Terra was.

 **Krkrkrk!**

It missed, hitting part of the cavern, again.

"Ugh…"

Raven groaned to herself, again.

 **Pow!**

And then a boulder hit her in the back... of her head. Thankfully not again.

Raven fell back down to the rocky ground, gripping the back of her head. She hissed between her teeth as she brought one of the hand to her face. It wasn't covered in blood at least. Still, she had to try hard to keep her growing pain and anger at bay.

' _What the heck! I just can't hit this bitch!'_ Raven thought to herself.

A laugh sounded somewhere from the darkness around her. "Don't tell me you're down already Rae. I mean c'mon, you took down a demonic overlord three to four weeks ago. Has running away with that green pet of yours made you soft?" The voice, an exact replica of the original, taunted from the darkness.

' _Let me at her! Let me at her! Let me get the **** at her!'_ Rage shouted inside Raven's mind. Raven's eyes briefly flashed red, and she could have sworn for a second that the cave came into better focus, but then she shook her head and the red cleared away.

' _You remember what happened the last time I let you out against her Rage?'_ Raven thought to herself as she raised another black ethereal shield to block what looked like a large rocky fist that she heard coming from her right.

' _I don't care! Just let me at her! I promise to leave her alive as we dissect her organs!'_ Rage shouted in an enraged tone.

' _... Tempting. But no.'_

Raven moved the shield forward, turning it into a tidal wave of dark energy. All the stalagmites in its path on the ground were obliterated. And even a few low hanging stalactites were caught in the six foot tall wave.

 **Kckckckck!**

But again, Raven didn't sense it or hear it making contact with her target. She only heard the cavern shake and little more.

Raven growled to herself in frustration. A stalactite behind her was shrouded in black and destroyed.

' _I need to figure out how she is dodging all of my attacks!? At this rate, I'm going to tire myself out before I ever land a hit on her!'_ Raven thought.

' _We might have an idea on that Raven.'_ Knowledge spoke at last.

Raven again tried to form a portal on the ground beneath her, but nothing happened again. She gritted her teeth at that and instead cocked her arm back.

' _Then what is it?'_ Raven thought. Before she used a black ethereal fist to smash the boulder coming at her into pieces.

' _Superboy did say before that he wasn't sure if this Terra was purely made from her own DNA, or if it was mixed with someone else's. So if she's dodging our attacks so easily, and if it's impossible for us to use some of our abilities against her, wouldn't we have to conclude that this Terra has a few extra powers from whatever DNA was made to create her?'_ Knowledge asked.

Raven had to think on it. There was a lull in the battle. ' _Wait… new powers... I'm freaking stupid! I shouldn't be using the rocks at all to fight her! If she came out of the wall, then she an absorb her body into rock now!... That also has to be how she's dodging all my other magical attacks! She's absorbing herself into the rock to appear anywhere she wants out of the way of where I'm aiming!'_

' _That… actually makes sense.'_ Rage was the one to say this time.

' _That would indeed hinder our ways to fight her. Especially since she can appear wherever she wants and we can't.'_ Wisdom spoke.

' _But if she's able to do all that now, how is she managing to keep me from portaling? And how is she blocking out my empathic senses? I still can't sense Beast Boy on the other side of the cave in.'_

 **Pitter patter...**

Before she could receive an answer, Raven heard the bits of rock she had just destroyed float off the ground behind her, and she instantly raised her shield again behind her to block them. But then a rock fist came out of the ground beneath her, and Raven was to slow to react to the sudden changem

 **Crunch!**

The fist hit her in the face, and Raven was sent flying back into the caved in area. Barely missing a pair of stalagmites by the wall of the cave in on the ground. She groaned in pain as a pair of boots clacked against the ground coming towards her.

"And now it is time for the boss battle." Terra said flatly.

* * *

On the other side, Beast Boy the panther ran right between a pair of stalagmites about a hundred feet from the cave in. A second after that, the stalagmites were cut away by an irate Wonder Woman, who continued after him.

Beast Boy turned to the right and ran under a pair of boulders after that. And Wonder Woman vaulted the boulders before almost slicing him on his back leg when she hit the ground.

Beast Boy turned a little to the left then, and Wonder Woman continued right behind him. Behind the cave in, he heard silence, and that left a foreboding feeling fill him.

' **Master, is there any reason why you're trying to run away from her now? When our mate could possibly be in grave danger!'** The Beast asked in an angered tone.

' _That statement I said earlier. It gave me an idea. If I can just fool her into thinking I'm running…'_

Beast Boy jumped onto a boulder, and Wonder Woman quickly tried to slash him. But he jumped from it just in time, his green tail barely missed being cut off as the side of the boulder he had been on went tumbling to the ground. He landed on another boulder close to the wall.

Wonder Woman angrily approached. ' _Just a little more.'_

He jumped from that one just before Wonder Woman sliced it in half. And then he was on the wall, his body facing Wonder Woman. A pair of stalactites above him kept him from fleeing that way, as well as a pair of stalagmites on either side of him.

Wonder Woman grinned smugly.

"You have nowhere to run now." She said coldly.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself. His hands up in defense. "Wait, before you try to kill me, may I try one last thing? It's something I've always wanted to do."

Wonder Woman wanted to get it over with. But then thought, what the hell. He's already trapped, and he was far weaker than her.

"Alright then changeling, what is it?"

Beast Boy didn't answer, instead, he turned into a four legged, long necked mammal. The same one, in fact, he had turned into once to carry Cyborg on a rocky bridge inside Nevermore. Wonder Woman instantly became confused at the sight of it.

He had just turned into… a... llama?

"What does a Llama have to do with-"

 _ **PFFFFFPTH!**_

Wonder Woman stopped speaking. Too shocked to say anything really after what Beast Boy had just done. You see, when llamas feel threatened, they have a very specific defense mechanism that activates. Their stomachs regurgitate some of the nastiest, most vile things it can find. Makes it to travel up the long neck of the llama.

And then onto the person who had been threatening it.

Wonder Woman suddenly found herself covered in a dark green, vile looking, and smelling substance. A reminder for her of what had only happened just two days ago. Beast Boy morphed back into himself, having to hold back tears of laughter. As well as gags of disgust at the taste left in his throat.

"I've always wanted to spit on a villain! So if I'm about to die, I wanted to make at least one dream come true!" Beast Boy said with laughter in his voice.

Inside his mind, despite the seriousness of the situation, the Beast was howling with laughter.

' **Okay! At least now I know that when we die, we'll have deserved it!'**

Wonder Woman's face became absolutely enraged. "YOU WILL DIE!" She screamed like a banshee, before she jumped forward, her sword ready to pierce Beast Boy. Llama spit dripping off her features.

Time slowed as the blade approached. ' _Who says we're going to die?'_

And then he morphed, becoming a small house fly again. Hovering directly over the blade.

 **Kssch!**

The blade sunk all the way to the hilt into the rock.

' _Now. It is time to get serious Beast.'_

Beast Boy suddenly morphed into a gorilla, and before Wonder Woman could react, she was punched hard in the face. Her hands left the sword hilt deep into the rock as she flew back through the air and into a boulder.

Beast Boy roared as he ran on all fours after his now unarmed opponent. Wonder Woman instantly got up from the hit and raised her hand to swipe her sword in front of her in defense… only for her to realize she was no longer holding it.

 **Wham!**

The gorilla punched her again with its large hairy fist, sending her out farther into the darkness towards the cave in wall. She landed on her feet, and looked around. She tried to find the spot in the wall where her sword had sunk in, but couldn't find it in the darkness and the maze of rocks. She looked back at the gorilla with hate. Even as it turned back into Beast Boy.

' **Way to go Master. Now she has no weapon to attack us with.'**

' _Yeah, except for that lasso on her belt. Let's hope she doesn't try to use it on us.'_

"There, now we have a fair fight between us almighty queen of the Amazons." Beast Boy said in a low tone as he got into his fighting stance. Hoping that the corrupt heroine wouldn't use her golden lasso.

Wonder Woman spat a slob of blood from her mouth. And had to wipe the stuff that had attached to her lip away with the back of her hand along with as bit of spit. "I'll admit, you do hit harder than I thought changeling. Maybe your bark isn't as worse as your bite after all… but I don't need my sword to still kill you."

Wonder Woman jumped forward through the air, now using her powers to propel herself forward. Her fist was cocked back.

Beast Boy turned into a sasquatch and roared as he charged to meet her attack head on. He also cocked his fist back.

Their fists met in the middle of the cave.

 **KaBoom!**

* * *

Raven heard a loud sound wave on the other side of the cave in. Even as she tried to weakly keep her shield in front of her up. Terra was at the edge of her vision, using a boulder to pound on her shield over and over again.

 **Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

The muted sound kept on repeating to her. While she tried to keep her shield up. ' _Girls, any ideas for what we can do?'_

' _We're thinking Raven.'_ Knowledge replied.

 **Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Krck...**

' _Will you think a little faster then? I'm a little occupied here.'_ Raven thought rather worriedly.

' _It isn't easy to think when we're in a life or death situation leader bitch!'_ Rude shouted angrily.

 **Bam! Krck! Bam! Krrck! Bam! Krrrck!**

The shield was starting to form cracks.

' _Well if we don't think of something soon, then this will be life and death!'_

 **BAM! Crack!**

A long crack appeared down the middle of the black shield. And Terra raised the stone with her powers up high to deliver the finishing blow to it.

' _Drop the shield!'_ Knowledge suddenly shouted.

Raven didn't know why, but she let the shield fall, finally revealing herself. Terra, who had just been about to send the large boulder smashing down, suddenly widened her eyes as she saw Raven drop the defense right before she sent the large boulder barreling down. Her yellow eyes glowed brighter, and the boulder started to change direction.

' _Now, let her have it!'_

Terra had been too busy redirecting the large boulder to see the attack coming.

 **Bam!**

She went flying back into the air, hit hard by a dark ethereal fist. Her concentration wavered to the point where she hit the wall in a solid form.

 **Kckckckckck!**

The boulder hit the wall behind Raven at the same time Terra slammed into a wall, causing the cavern to shake once more. Raven shakily got up after the surprise attack she had unleashed. ' _Wait, why did she-'_

' _She needs to capture us alive Raven. That's what the programming Superboy told us about meant.'_ Wisdom said inside her mind.

Raven's eyes widened in realization. ' _So no matter what, she can't try to kill us…'_

Raven thought about what had just happened. Then about the fight overall. Even though the hits had hurt for the most part. None of them had been crippling or anything life threatening. Terra really was holding herself back against her.

Terra got up off the ground, her eyes blazing yellow with hatred. "Alright witch. I think it's about time I put you down for good." She said in a snarling tone.

Raven suddenly got it.

Even though she said it so venomously, Raven could tell that Terra didn't really mean it. She was only trying to scare her into surrendering. That had to be why her empathic senses were being blocked by her somehow. She was trying to hide what she was really feeling. Not only to dodge her attacks...

Raven looked at the walls of the cavern, her eyes now somewhat used to the darkness. She saw all the hairline cracks that had formed in it throughout their duel. Terra used her powers to attack her with the Earth, but what if she was also blocking her abilities with the Earth around her? What if she were to turn the tables on her…

Raven smirked at the geomancer. "If I'm going down, then you're going down with me." Raven stated deadpan.

Before Terra could register what Raven had meant, Raven formed a dark Astral fist, turned away from Terra, and hit the wall behind her.

 **BOOM!**

* * *

Beast Boy had been locked with Wonder Woman, his arms on her shoulders, and her arms on his. The two had been trying to overpower the other with pure strength. Beast Boy had been in the form of a gorilla, snarling down at the woman beneath him. While she had looked up at him enraged. Also snarling up at him like some crazy warrior princess.

The fight had been at a standstill as one tried to overpower the other.

 **BOOM!**

And then the loud boom came.

Beast Boy found himself unbalancing as the cave around him started to shake. But that turned out to be his downfall in the end.

Wonder Woman, sensing the weakness, suddenly kicked his kneecap.

 **Crack!**

"Rooaaarrr!" Beast Boy bellowed deeply in pain. He let go of the heroine to grip his knee.

Wonder Woman lifted him up while his back feet hadn't been planted into the ground, and slammed him to her right, onto a flat patch of ground.

 **Bam!**

Then to her left, onto a large boulder.

 **Boom!**

Then right in front of her, onto a patch of flat rocks.

 **Slam!**

Finally, before Beast Boy could recover, Wonder Woman kicked him through the air and into a wall.

 **KaBoom!**

Beast Boy morphed back into himself, groaning at the amount of pain his body was feeling.

 **BOOM! KCKCKCK! BOOM! KCKCKCK! BOOM! KCKCKCK!**

The cave continued to tremble around him. And he saw cracks appear in the ceiling above him.

' _Raven… what the hell are you doing?'_ He thought through his pain.

* * *

"What are you doing!?" Terra shouted in an angered, yet fear filled voice.

Raven kept on sending her magic at the cave around her. Instead of trying to attack the geomancer like she had before.

Raven grunted as she used her energy to widen a crack in the roof above. Then to dislodge some of the rocks along the caved in part of the wall. Weakening the integrity of the cave with all of her might.

Terra's eyes were glowing yellow, but not to attack Raven. Instead, it was for another matter entirely.

A part of the roof started to fall in, and Terra's powers instantly caught it. It was put back into place and glued back to the Earth with some weird muddy paste, keeping the rest of the roof from coming in after it. To the right of that, Terra's powers worked on sealing the widening crack in the ceiling. While where the cave in was, she was trying to keep the rest of the Earth from falling in onto it.

In short, she was no longer trying to attack Raven. Rather, she was trying to keep them all alive.

"Are you insane!?" Terra shouted incredulously.

"Maybe." Raven deadpanned. Letting her powers go to work around her.

"This will kill you and Beast Boy! I won't die from the Earth falling on me! But you two will! Doing this will kill your innocent friend!" Terra said evilly, yet still fearfully.

Raven felt her empathic senses slowly coming back to her. She was able to clearly see Terra's raging fear now. ' _Her connection to the Earth. That was what did this. That is what did all of this. She was using it to block some of my powers the whole time. But the more focus I take away from it...'_

She took a step closer to the geomancer. Putting more focus and energy into countering what Terra was trying to fix. Part of the roof behind Terra that she had fixed collapsed in, and Terra almost got hit by a bunch of stalactite shards. Her powers moved to stabilizing that part of the Earth again. And then the crack that had been sealing itself split farther apart. With the ceiling starting to buckle in on itself.

"Stop it! You're not supposed to die! That isn't part of the plan!" Terra suddenly shouted fearfully. As she saw her life goal almost get crushed by another falling part of the ceiling.

 **KCKCKCKCKCKCK!**

"No." Raven said flatly.

She could feel her powers more fully. And could almost feel the portal she wanted to develop beneath her feet… she just had to focus a little more...

* * *

 **KCKCKCKCK!**

Beast Boy felt the cave shaking around him. He was weakly trying to get onto his knees while the Earth around him shook. A large rock fell to the ground beside him.

' _Beast, what's happening?'_

' **I don't know master.'** A stalactite from the roof fell next to Beast Boy's head. ' **But every animal instinct we hold dear is saying we should probably dig through this wall, grab our mate, and run faster than a cheetah out of here before Mother Nature takes her wrath out on us.'**

Beast Boy instantly agreed with the Beast, and he got up on one knee facing the wall. His other knee groaned in protest, but it wasn't dislodged. Just likely sprained. ' _Alright, I'm done with this fighting gig for the day anyways. And if my hearing is right, there is five feet of rock there in the middle of the cave in. Let's turn into a-'_

Unfortunately, the heroine behind him didn't agree, and he suddenly felt a golden lasso wrap around his waist as he tried to move. He struggled to get out of it instantly by trying to morph, but then he found he couldn't.

A fact came into his mind.

' _Oh yeah, that was why I didn't want her to use her lasso. It's impossible to escape from it or use your powers as long as it's wrapped around you.'_

' **Are you kidding me! You remember that now!'**

Beast Boy even tried to turn into the Beast. In the hope that it would help him escape. But it didn't work.

' _There was a way people could escape from it. But what the heck was it…'_

He suddenly felt himself get turned around, so he was face to face with the insane Wonder Woman. Who even with the Earth shaking and falling around her, was still focused on one thing.

Him.

She pressed her body close to his, whilst keeping him trapped. She pulled him away from the wall to the middle of the cavern.

"Well well well, look what I managed to catch today." She said in a low tone. Whilst rubbing a spit covered hand along his cheek. Beast Boy shuddered at the lingering touch.

"I would use my sword to make this quick. But since it would take me forever to find it, I think I'd rather try to tear you apart with my own hands. Don't you think that would be better?" She asked, as the hand not holding the lasso moved to tap along one of his arms.

 **Snap!**

* * *

Raven finally felt it, that pull that comes when she wanted to use a certain power. That cold feeling she had somehow gotten used to as she at last stepped into complete darkness. Her body fell into a dark portal.

The cold consumed her for a small moment, before it faded away into the background. Suspending her in the middle of darkness. Adrift from nothing, and everything. She was entirely alone now. For nothing existed in this realm.

Theoretically, she could have stayed in there forever. Letting time pass her by as she stayed in the dark, cold, lonely darkness. She could do it, for she was darkness herself.

But though she was born from darkness. She still craved for the light.

Raven needed it just as much as everyone else she had ever known. Probably even more so, given the conflicting nature that was herself. It always seemed to draw her to it, even when she thought she wanted to shy away from its warmth.

It was the best feeling she had ever denied herself of for such a long time.

She saw the faces of her friends pass by. Wonderful people who had always had an attachment for the light.

Memories of Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came to her mind. Of the times when they had all been together. Helping each other through the dark times they had all shared.

Slade.

Blackfire.

Brother Blood.

She had helped them to get through their dark times. Just like they had helped her to get through hers.

Trigon.

Right before they had been made evil. And they lost their connection to the light.

Then she saw Beast Boy.

He had been there too. He had always been there for her. Even when she had tried to push him away, he still came back willing to help.

She never had to push the others away, since they had always kept their space. He was the one though who pushed back. Breaking through the walls that she had built around herself to keep the others away from her darkness.

He might have been ordered to stay with her, but he did it willingly. Raven didn't know what would have happened to her if he hadn't been around. But he was there, still trying in his own way to protect her.

And right now, he was in trouble. He was facing his own dark times. He was the one who needed help.

She needed to help him.

The darkness had a light, and Raven stepped towards it. Renewed determination filling her veins.

Her cloak and hood turned from its dark blue to a pure white. Her violet hair lengthened on her head. And fresh energy coursed through her body. As all her emoticlones inside her combined into one with their desires.

Raven.

' _Woo! Let's kick some blonde ass!'_ Rude shouted.

' _Let's show that blonde bitch what we're made of!'_ Rage bellowed.

' _For BB!'_ Happy shouted.

' _For Garfield.'_ Timid added quietly.

' _For some serious much needed butt kicking!'_ Brave yelled courageously.

' _To get back to our peaceful downtime.'_ Sloth moaned out.

' _Let's save our crush.'_ Affection said determinedly.

In Nevermore, as all the emoticlones hands, including Rage's, combined into one for the first time, all of them raised their heads skyward. A pink blast of light erupted from them, and formed in the air above them. Much of that light came from Affection and Rage. Both of whom let out sighs of relief as their psyches finally stabilized.

One last emoticlone in Nevermore floated out of the pink light. She settled onto the ground between Rage and Affection. And then she added her hand to theirs, adding her powers to the throng. Thus truly completing Raven.

' _Let us save our man.'_ Lust in her pink cloak spoke at last.

Raven nodded to herself. Everyone was truly with her now. None of the other emoticlones acted surprised to see their lost sister finally join them.

' _Let us finish this.'_

Raven stepped into the light, letting it consume her.

* * *

 **KCKCKCK!**

Raven emerged from her white portal behind Terra. Her eyes blazing white with her power. Only one second had passed in the real world.

Terra had been focused on fixing the ceiling, trying to keep it from collapsing. She didn't realize what had just happened. She didn't realize just how outclassed she had become. She didn't realize that her life's purpose was no longer in her reach.

She never had a chance to realize what she was about happen.

 **Boom!**

Terra was hit by a large white sphere of energy. Her eyes widened in shock as she was sent flying away down the cave.

Raven lowered her fist, white light coming off her form like a star. Lighting up the darkness of the cave around her.

She advanced silently over the ground as she came closer and closer to the groaning Terra.

 **Kckckckck!**

Whilst the Earth continued to heave around them all.

* * *

 **Crack!**

"Yeow!" Beast Boy screamed in pain as he felt his arm receive another fracture.

Wonder Woman dropped his limp right arm, looking down at him with disgust. She had only caused five different fractures to his arm, and he was already snoveling in his chain before her. Tears fell freely from his green eyes.

 **Kckckckck!**

The cave still shook around them. Pieces of rock fell to the ground here and there.

"Face me coward!" She shouted down at him.

He whimpered from the pain. Wonder Woman punched him in the face, causing him to fall back and almost scream as he felt his broken tooth jar around in his mouth. He coughed up blood onto his face.

She lifted him back up by the collar of his uniform, making him have to look into her eyes. Her angry, enraged eyes.

"You have been on the run long enough. It is time to end you before you take any more lives. Say goodbye to this world changeling." She said in a quiet, reserved tone to him. She cocked her fist back to punch through his face.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. ' _Wait! The golden lasso! She uses it on villains, who can't get out of it unless they…'_ "Wait!" He shouted painfully.

Wonder Woman's fist stopped in front of his face. Her eyes were still angry, yet slightly amused at his submissiveness.

"Does the poor animal not want to die?" Wonder Woman said in a teasing tone.

But it was still a question.

Beast Boy answered immediately. "No. I don't want to die. There is too much I want to do with my life. I want to enjoy my teenage years. I want to face more lamo villains. I want to beat the new Super Mega Monkeys X when it comes out this October. And so many other things." He answered honestly.

Wonder Woman raised her eyebrows at that. "That wasn't what I was meaning…" She said in a suddenly unsure voice.

"Then what did you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

Wonder Woman instantly answered against her will. "Why would you want to live, after all the evil you've done to the universe?"

She covered her mouth after she said that. ' _What is going on with me!'_ It was like her mind was suddenly fighting a vicious battle with itself.

 **Kckckckck!**

The cave still shook around them.

"That's the thing Diana." Beast Boy called her by name. "I haven't done any evil to the universe."

"No, lies!" Wonder Woman painfully shouted. She gripped her head with both hands.

The lasso loosened around Beast Boy, yet he continued to speak. His voice growing stronger and stronger with confidence and sound.

"I was on Earth the day Trigon came. I was there with my team, my family as I watched him rise."

"No! You were at the heads of his armies! You were in this vile form, mutilating the heads of the little kids that I tried to protect!" Wonder Woman shouted. Yet her mind was rejecting what she had just said.

"No! I was on Earth! Facing off against my evil self with my teammates as my leader went into hell! Just so he could save Raven and help her to face her father together!" Beast Boy shouted in a sure voice.

The lasso had let go of him then. But he didn't move to flee. Wonder Woman looked up at him, her eyes enraged, yet in pain.

"Why?! You two are the villains! Why would your old teammates ever help them after you betrayed them!" She shouted unsurely.

It was then that Beast Boy saw the glazed over look in her eyes. The same one that had been in Artemis's. ' _She isn't the one in control.'_

Beast Boy chuckled.

 **Kckckckck!**

The Earth shook.

Who knew what had happened to Raven now.

"We're not the villains Diana… you are."

 **KCKCKCKCK!**

The Earth fell around him. And Beast Boy closed his eyes.

…

 **Shove!**

 **Boom!**

* * *

Terra's boulder was destroyed in mid air right in front of her. Causing her to be thrown back again into a wall.

 **Kckckckck!**

Terra forced the pain from her mind to look up in front of her. At the demoness who was barely breaking a sweat as she absolutely mauled her.

Terra tried to sink into the rock beneath her again to sneak up on Raven. When a white ethereal hand grabbed her by the neck before she fully disappeared and dragged her back out.

"Not this time bitch." Raven deadpanned.

 **Swoosh!**

Terra heard something behind her, and then felt something solid smack into the back of her skull.

 **Bam!**

"OW!" Terra screamed in pain. The hand dropped her back onto the ground. She let her hand touch the back of her head, it was sticky.

Terra screamed in rage as she tried to launch several boulders at the pure demoness. But again, one sphere of energy came from her hands and launched forward.

 **Boom!**

A large cloud of choking dust formed in front of Terra. She coughed as she tried to peer forward into it. She saw the white light approaching through it, and prepared to face it.

 **Bam!**

She was hit in the side of the head. By a solid pale hand. She turned away from the pain. And a solid kick to the sensitive part of the back of her skull sent her rolling across the ground. Coughing on the dust in the air.

Raven merely brushed a bit of dust from her cloak as she continued her punishment on the cloned geomancer. Her face as flat as her empathy for the evil blonde.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned, and then coughed, before he opened his green eyes. The dust in the air around him was heavy, almost making it impossible for him to see. He felt pain coursing through his right arm, and from the tooth in his mouth. But other than that, he was actually… fine.

' **We're… still alive?'**

Beast Boy lifted himself up off the pebble strewn ground with his one good arm. The cave around him was no longer shaking, though he could hear tremors in the rock that indicated a battle going on. Or that the Earth was preparing to unleash its next wave of fury. It was most likely the latter.

' _But the Earth was coming down on us. How did we…'_

Wait. He felt a place on his chest. Where a pair of hands had pushed into him, before…

"Wonder Woman! Diana!" Beast Boy shouted to the darkness.

"(Cough)… (cough)…" It was faint, but he heard it. He scrambled forward on his two legs, gripping his arm to keep it from moving. He stumbled through the darkness, until he was face to face with a new wall of rock. He looked up, seeing the whole roof had caved in there.

"Diana?" Beast Boy called.

"Down… here…" He heard a shaky weak voice say.

He bent down in the darkness, and then he finally saw her head staring up at him. She was at the bottom of the pile. Her black locks were coated in dust, her face scratched up from the rocks beneath her. The rest of her body from the neck down was buried in the rubble of the cave.

But her eyes were a clear blue. No longer angry, or enraged, just… sad.

"You saved me." Beast Boy said.

"(Cough) Yes." Wonder Woman replied.

 **Krkr…**

The cave gave a weak shake.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

Wonder Woman coughed again. "Because, you have managed… to save me, Beast Boy. You managed to… remind me about what I stood for… and you banished... that vile (cough)… vile presence that filled my mind with lies… it… is gone at (cough)." The rest of her sentence was drowned out by her coughing.

"Here. I'll dig you out of there. Then we can-" Beast Boy started to say.

"No. (Cough) No time. This cave is going to collapse in on itself… long before I'm free… I remember that much… from the person who whispered to my mind… it was in his words, getting rid of two pawns with one (cough) stone." Wonder Woman said sadly.

"Diana…"

…

 **Krkrkrkrk…**

The cave groaned more loudly.

"Beast Boy. I need you to do something." Wonder Woman said.

"But… but…"

' **Master. There is no helping her now. Please listen to her.'**

"Alright." Beast Boy said.

"I need you… to get out of here. Protect the dem- Raven, from the rest of us… that vile thing will stop at nothing to get her… and if he does… (cough) (cough) just please. Keep her safe."

Beast Boy sighed. "But what about you?"

Wonder Woman finally smiled. "I will survive. Just as I always have… and if I don't, I think I've had my fill of time anyways… a couple centuries is a long time to live with the kind of work I had… no one should be a superhero forever..."

 **Krkrkrkrkrk!**

Beast Boy got up. "I'm sorry Diana." He said sadly to her.

"Don't be, Garfield Mark Logan. You reminded me who I was. And helped me to regain control of my mind... You might be labeled a villain to the others… but to me, you are a hero." Wonder Woman said.

Then her eyes rolled into her head, and she passed out on the ground.

Beast Boy looked down at her for one last second. Almost imprinting the image of the superhero burrowed into the rocks. It was almost like he was looking at her grave in his mind. Not of the mad woman who had stood in front of his cage, shocking him over and over. But of the true heroine she was.

' _I will make this right. I will continue to do what you said Diana. I will protect Raven with all I have...'_ He clenched his left hand. ' _And I will find the person who did this to you, to the rest of the Justice League, and I will bring him or her to justice!'_

' **Awhoooooooooooooooo!'** The Beast howled inside his mind.

Beast Boy turned away from the fallen hero, and ran towards the caved in wall. Keeping a firm grip on his arm as he ran forward. He aimed for the center part of it.

 **Krkrkrkrkr!**

The cave collapsed behind him. Blocking Wonder Woman from view. But his now cat like eyes focused only on the rocks.

' _Alright Beast. It's your turn.'_

Just before Beast Boy plowed into the rock. His pupils vanished, to leave his eyes completely white. The rest of the transformation only took a second.

And then the Beast plowed it's left shoulder into the cave in.

 **BOOM!**

* * *

Terra was on her knees, looking worse for wear. Scratch marks all over her face, neck, and other parts of her body. Her perfect uniform from before was torn and bloodied. And she was missing a couple teeth.

Standing in front of her was Raven. Still in her white cloak, still emitting her white light off her frame, and staring down at Terra with the same emotionless violet eyes. Terra growled. Her powers, what she had the energy left to use, were still trying to hold the ceiling up above them.

"You are beaten." Raven said flatly.

It wasn't a statement. It was a fact.

"Fine then demoness. I'm beaten now. What are you going to do with me? Kill me." Terra said in a harsh mocking voice.

Raven stared down hard at the clone of the girl she had most hated before. The one who had betrayed her trust when she had given it to her before. The one who had tried to kill her and her friends. The one who had broken Beast Boy's heart… and almost killed him... her Rage wanted to end this girl. This reminder of what she had hated before.

Her white powers picked up a stalagmite from off the ground. And Terra's eyes widened as she saw it. Raven looked down hard at the clone, her powers lifting the stalagmite high over her head.

"I could kill you." She stated.

Terra closed her eyes.

…

 **Thunk!**

…

Then she opened them, to see the stalagmite sticking out of the ground in front of her.

Raven turned around, her cloak already fading away from white back to its original blue. "But that isn't me… You may be a clone of the person I hated. But you do not represent who she was anymore than my emoticlones represent me. I have forgiven Terra long ago for what she did. And I will not kill you for looking like her." Raven said in a flat voice.

Terra gawked for a moment, and then she started to laugh. "You don't have the guts to kill me! Ha! I represent all that you hate, and yet you still refuse to kill me! You really are weak daughter of Trigon!" The clone shouted in an insane voice.

Raven didn't look back. She started to walk away from the beaten girl.

"What are you waiting for!? Kill me you fool!" Terra shouted behind her.

Raven didn't look back. She only walked towards the beginning of the cavern. Sensing Beast Boy as he blasted through the wall and came running towards her.

"Kill me!" Terra shouted again.

The Beast came limping around the corner. Holding one of its arms to itself. Raven let out a small smile at the sight of it.

"You're okay." She whispered to the Beast.

"KILL ME!" Terra screamed.

 **Krkrkrkrkrk…**

The cave in their section started to shake. While the section behind the corner caved in.

Raven felt the Beast's fur on its head. And it leaned its head into her touch. Taking in the scent of its mate. Raven looked back to the beaten Terra then.

"Goodbye Terra."

A black raven enveloped the two, and then it spread it's wings before it flew over Terra's head back down the cavern away from the fight.

Terra stared in shock after the fleeing Raven. Her butt fell back onto the ground, and then a she was on her back, facing the ceiling.

' _I… failed…'_

 **KRKRKRKRKRK!**

A stalactite fell off the ceiling above her, heading down to her prone form.

Terra closed her eyes. And let her powers go.

Time slowed down around her.

' _I am a clone… of course I could never take her place…'_

' **Daughter! What are you doing!'**

' _What I should have done long ago… I am worthless as a clone... as your child... it's better for everyone if I don't exist anymore'_

' **No! You're not supposed to die! You're supposed to capture her for me, and then-'**

 **KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK...**

The stalactite went through her chest. A smile settled onto her face. The voice of her father had finally disappeared. Her evil, chaotic father.

And then the rest of the cave fell down all around her. Burying her body deep into it's depths. Never to be found again.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Wow… wow… just… wow…**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	28. 27: Earth Shattering Getaway

**Mailbox Time!**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: Hey, a man has to do what a man has to do. Don't worry, I'll be back. For now, enjoy both stories!**

 **JP-Ryder: You know who the villain is now. Not the ending, but we're getting there.**

 **Golem XIV: Oh yes I will, oh yes I WILL BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... on that note, enjoy the chapter good friend :).**

 **TheLadyMuse: This is the most fun I've had in years. I am definitely coming back to this when I get back! Enjoy!**

 **swemanD47: Yup. Gotta tough it out for two long years man. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Scarease: You'll know eventually. Enjoy!**

 **HornedGoddess: Thank you! And also, happy birthday :). Yep, I remembered ya! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Foamsatmouth: Of course not. She's Wonder Woman.**

 **Siti aisyah: I meant like my login. I used a different email for some stupid reason. Now I can't pull it up. And thanks for enjoying! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **vi: Done.**

 **Kurokawa Kazunari: Her death has an... earth shattering effect I would say. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **FF8Cerberus: We'll see later. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **alfred19: Your welcome dude. I've appreciated your comments and opinions to this story from the start. Along with everyone elses on here. This idea started as something akin to a joke in my mind in April. But then it had started to grow on me, and now I'm glad I let it sprout. I know I'll have to cut it short for the winter, but eventually, spring will come. And then it will bloom stronger than ever. Thank you for sticking with me till now. And I wish you luck for if you ever do become a writer. For now though, enjoy the chapter!**

 **EchoInTheDark: Yep, but like I said, it won't come into play until Part Two. So hopefully you'll be around by then when it comes into effect. :) I never really thought of it as a way to make people like Terra. But I guess it did come out as that. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Latisha McPeanuts: I'll be looking forward to then too. I'm going to have so much BBxRae to catch up on. LOL**

 **Azarath Cat: Your welcome. Thank you. And I'm sad to pause it too :(. No one seems angry, just saddened. That's a good sign to me. I'd rather people be sad than angry. That shows me they'll miss me :) and be eagerly waiting for me to come back. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **shugokage: Thanks to both of those! Enjoy the chapter man!**

 **washington . korey: I'll be letting everyone know when it is the goodbye chapter. Thanks for reading along! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Luna Willows: LOL, don't worry, I will be :). Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Bluedog197: I will miss you too friend. I will miss your reviews that put a nice smile on my face. And all of your kind words to how awesome my ideas are. For now though, I want you to enjoy my chapters while you still can :)!**

 **RPGPersona: Her purpose was to simply capture Raven. And to bring her to the main culprit behind all this. More specifically, her father who provided his DNA to create her. And I wouldn't be to sure about Zatanna... Enjoy!**

 **lawgirl89: It is fine. I understand you well enough. Still have a bit left to put out, but I'm glad you enjoyed the ride :). Where this goes when I get back, even I'm not sure. But it will be the best that I can do! Thank you for the kind words! And enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thank you for being supportive. I hope you're able to wait that long. Godspeed to you too!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _5 more favorites, 4 more follows_

* * *

 **Updated:** _December 23, 2016 11:15 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _When there's lawyers I know what to say… don't own it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:** _Earth Shattering Getaway_

* * *

The black four red eyed raven flew down the twisting passages of the cave. Banking left and right with each passageway it flew through.

 **Krkrkrkrk…**

Up above, stalactites fell down from the ceiling. The cave itself shook and collapsed in areas all around the raven thanks to the fight from before. With the death of the geomancer who had been holding the cave together, before the destruction of said cave was starting to race up the whole rock formation the cave had been beneath.

Though none of these could harm the Astral raven, it could make it lose its way if enough of the cave collapsed in front of it.

The being in control of it sped up, trying to get ahead of the destruction going on all around it. The other being inside the raven lent his energy to hers, allowing the one in control to speed just ahead of the collapsing cave. And then beyond to where the cave was still intact for the moment.

The raven traveled for another mile, getting farther and farther ahead of the destruction the fight had caused.

Finally, the cave opened up, and the black raven came into a large man made cavern. The ceiling was a good hundred feet up in the air. With the walls about a good one hundred and fifty feet apart. The floor was rocky, yet it was smooth, devoid of any stalagmites and other rocks. The room seemed to stretch off into the distance.

It was the thing about fifty feet in front of the raven though that really grabbed it's attention.

The raven dropped to the ground, and then it sunk down into it. Revealing the forms of Raven, and the limping Beast. Raven was staring almost wide eyed at their way of escape.

It was a ship. More specifically, it was a Doom Patrol jet.

It had some characteristics of what you'd see in fighter jets today. Like a single engine in the back of it. A smaller than normal wingspan and tail. A coat of silver paint along the body and wings of it. And the Doom Patrol logo on the back tail of the plane.

However, it also had a wider than normal body. And a couple windows on the side of it, giving it the characteristic of a private jet. The cockpit area confirmed it, since it looked like you had to go in through the side door to get to the pilot's seat instead of sliding the glass forward. Yet the slightly wider body didn't look like it would slow the plane down in the slightest. It didn't have any missiles or a bomb bay either. Meaning it didn't have any extra weight to slow it down.

Raven quickly realized it was built for a fast escape. A very fast one at that.

And she wasn't sure she'd know how to fly it...

She looked to the side at the limping Beast, who was whimpering as he tried to keep his weight off it's broken arm and hurt leg. The Beast itself could easily take a few hits, and when enraged, it could ignore almost everything that happened to it short of death. But any injury master sustained beforehand transferred over to him. And master had not had the best of times before the transformation...

Raven felt a pang of sympathy course through her, and she reached out and touched his forehead. Allowing a bit of her blue healing energy to take away some of the pain he was feeling.

 **Kckckckck!**

The sound of the collapsing cave came from behind them. Alerting Raven that they didn't have much time before it reached them again.

"Beast?"

The Beast looked down at Raven. The pain in its white eyes was replaced with a somewhat more gentle look. He took in the sight of his mate in front of him.

He nodded his large head at her.

"I know you're rarely let out. But I need Garfield right now? Can you give him control again for me?" Raven whispered calmly to the Beast.

The Beast looked at her for a second more, wishing it could stay longer, and then he started to shrink.

 **Slurp!**

But not before his long dog like tongue came out and licked her pale face along her left cheek.

Raven was shocked by the action. Her hand unconsciously raised up and felt the spot the Beast had licked. It was still warm, and sticky.

' _Did he just… but… what…?'_

By the time she finally managed to figure out what had happened to her, Beast Boy was back to his normal form. Teetering on one leg he to teeter back and forth with his eyes closed.

' _Beast! What the hell!'_

' **Sorry master. I just couldn't resist.'** The Beast said in a happy puppy like voice.

' _Oh animal kingdom, what do I do!? What do I do!? Rae is going to kill me if she founds out I remember doing that!'_

He started to fall back to the ground. Raven instantly caught him with her powers, helping him to stay standing in an upright position. He groaned and wearily opened his green eyes to look up at the ceiling. Acting as if he truly was tired from the transformation and was still recovering from it.

"Ugh… what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not much." Raven answered.

Beast Boy looked at her then, and he put on on a weird face. "Why do you have spit running down your cheek Rae?" He asked curiously.

"That is something you don't want to know." Raven said flatly, before she started to float the two of them over to the jet.

"Know what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Exactly." Raven replied.

Beast Boy wearily looked at the jet then, and a small smile came onto his face. "Well, at least something went right today."

 **Krkrkrkrkrk…**

The collapsing cave sounded behind them.

"Gar. I'd rather you didn't jinx us now." Raven said blandly.

"Sorry mama. Didn't realize how dire the situation was." Beast Boy replied.

"When isn't it dire for us?" Raven asked sarcastically as she phased the two of them through the door into the plane.

"Oh, when we get to sit back in our home away from home to relax and all that." Beast Boy said casually.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked away to examine the inside of the plane. Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief beside her. He had managed to completely make it look like he didn't know he had licked her.

' _Disaster averted.'_

' **I thought she liked it. Maybe we should give her another one.'**

' _You're insane!'_

' **Only from a certain point of view master.'**

In Raven's opinion, the inside of the jet looked pretty good. In comparison to the T-Ship.

Raven saw the inside of the jet was big enough that she was able to stand up straight and even float a few inches off the floor. The interior was a startling white. There was a couple nice looking leather chairs with mahogany arm rests, but there was only two rows of them, with only one chair on both sides of the plane.

A small bed of sorts was in the back of the plane. It was a simple twin mattress with a white sheet over it. The area in front of the bed had a pull out curtain that could block out the rest of the activity on the plane if need be. Raven didn't really see anything else of importance at that time as she turned away.

Raven turned to face the cockpit, and her brain almost stopped. ' _Um… does anyone know what any of those glowing buttons in there do?'_ Raven asked herself.

' _Um, I think that might be a throttle down there.'_ Timid said nervously.

' _And that definitely has to be the… steering wheel?'_ Brave said uncertainly.

' _Idiots! Of course we have no idea how to run this ****ing thing! We only have that crash course lesson from what Cyborg let leader bitch do on the T-Ship!'_ Rude shouted.

' _And this is nothing like the T-Ship in any way, shape, or form.'_ Knowledge said rather calmly.

Well, she had her answer now.

"Gar, do you know how to fly this thing?" Raven asked.

The mental argument he had been having with the Beast was cut off. ' _We'll talk later.'_

' **Only when you'll admit what I did wasn't a disaster.'**

Beast Boy ignored it. "Theoretically."

"As in?" Raven bluntly asked.

"Well… It's been a while, and Mento never let me fly it... but I can try from what I saw him and Rita do on the other jet during missions. It can't really be all that hard." He replied beside her.

 **Kckckckckck!**

Well, the chance of dying was still high. But it was better than nothing.

"Fine." Raven agreed.

With Raven's help, he was able to get into the pilot seat. She got into the co-pilot seat next to him.

 **Kckckckck!**

The ceiling high above them cracked.

With his one good arm, he started to flick a series of switches into place. "Alright Raven, I need you to flick all those switches there in front of your face up." Beast Boy said to her.

Raven looked at the row of switches in front of her. Her mind almost went blank at the rows of switches she saw. She unsurely raised her her hand to a series, and started to flip them. After the last one, the engine of the plane hummed to life behind them.

"Alright, now check the fuel gauge beside you while I make sure the tank is full." Beast Boy said before he started to press what looked like random buttons and switches to Raven.

"Okay, flaps are up. Hydraulics for the wheels are okay. Oxygen tank is full…" He mumbled to himself while she tried to find the fuel gauge.

' _How the heck is he doing all that from memory?'_ Raven thought as she finally saw it.

' _I'm not sure… maybe he studied this Mento and Rita more closely than we thought.'_ Knowledge replied uncertainly.

* * *

…

' **Master, what the heck are we doing?'**

' _I have no clue Beast. I'm just repeating what Mento said when he looked a certain direction and pressed something.'_

' **... This seems very risky to me master. Are you sure we'll be able to fly in this man thing with wings out of here?'**

' _Hey! I'll let you know I have hours upon hours of flight time in a cockpit!... well, at least in a simulator. For a different plane...'_

' **Experiencing something fake does not help translate to knowing how to do it in the real world master.'**

' _I'd like to see you try to fly this then! Geeze, it's not like we're going to... wait, what did this switch do again? I hope I didn't just try to launch the life raft out the back.'_

' **Lions, wolves, bears, help us now.'**

…

* * *

Beast Boy continued what he was doing with a calm face. Raven had turned to look at him working with only his left arm, and found herself staring.

' _He seems to know his way around the cockpit, that's for sure.'_ Raven thought amazed. Unaware of what was really going on inside her green friend's mind.

' _Hmmm, I wonder if he knows how to navigate from his other cockpit.'_ A sultry voice said inside her mind.

Raven almost choked on what she was saying to Beast Boy. "The fuel gauge is full." She managed to say monotonously.

' _What… the… ****?'_

"Great Rae, everything checks out over here, so now I need you to…" Beast Boy was saying to her. Unaware that she was no longer listening to him.

' _Um, maybe now isn't a good time for you to be around sister.'_ Knowledge said in a worried tone.

' _Are you kidding me!? I haven't seen Lust in years! How are you doing big sis?!'_ Happy yelled happily while likely shaking her hand over and over.

' _Oh, I'm fine. Now that I'll finally be able to express myself without having to have help from Affection and Rage.'_ Lust replied in what would be known as her signature sultry voice. Rage and Affection likely had their hoods covering their blushing faces now.

' _Wait! Hold on! What the hell did Lust mean by what she said earlier!?'_ Raven thought in a very shocked tone. Her cheeks were blazing from the blush.

"Rae..." Beast Boy's voice sounded from the outside world.

' _She meant nothing by it! It was just one of her old unusual quips was all! You wouldn't remember since it's been like over five years!'_ Knowledge said loudly, quickly, and nervously.

' _Um, w-what she m-m-meant w-was… uh…'_ Timid stuttered in fear.

' _Oh, I just meant that I might finally be able to get you to admit to yourself that you crave our nice friend's big, juicy, delicious, beastly-... Umph! Umph! Umphhhhh!'_ It sounded like she had been gagged at the end.

"Rae..." Beast Boy said again.

' _Will you shut up!'_ Rage said in an angry tone.

' _What...'_ Raven trailed off.

' _She meant nothing by it! We s-s-swear!'_ Timid yelled nervously.

Raven tried to think on it all. It was mere minutes after reuniting with her emoticlone, and she was already being left in all sorts of confusion. What the heck had she been about to say to-

"RAE!"

Raven suddenly focused on the real world again. Having been snapped out of her thoughts. Several lights were beeping at her, along with a red blaring alarm.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! KCKCKCKCKCK!**

The ceiling around them was collapsing. Pieces of it were hitting around the plane.

 **Thunk!**

One chunk the size of a truck almost hit the right wing, landing behind it and cracking into many different pieces.

"I NEED YOU TO PUSH THAT THROTTLE BY YOUR HAND NOW! OR ELSE WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Beast Boy yelled in a scared voice at her while waving his good left arm. His right hand weakly gripped the throttle already, but couldn't push it forward. All his awkward checks were done, and he was praying internally right now that Raven didn't need to do anything more on her part to get the jet to fly.

Raven instantly put her hand over his on the throttle, and felt a heat travel up her arm at the contact. But she pushed it to the side for later and pushed the throttle forward.

 **Fwoom!**

Raven found herself pushed back into her seat at the sudden burst of speed. Beast Boy was also pushed back into his. Though he was yelling happily.

' _Woohoo! I managed to do it! We can fly this baby!'_

' **We're not out of the woods yet master.'**

Somehow, the collapsing cave behind them seemed to speed up, as if it knew its prey was getting away. They were going fifty, and the cavern was still collapsing all around them. Beast Boy was having to use his left arm just to keep the jet steady and straight.

The wheels beneath them shook with the cave. And Raven was afraid for a moment that the plane might lose a wheel or two as rocks the size of pianos fell around them.

' _Eep!'_ Timid hid under Brave's cloak. Both of them were shaking from fear inside her mind..

"Gar…"

The jet had, by this point, passed the 120 mile mark, and was slowly lifting up into the air. It flew over a large chunk of rock that hit the ground in front of it. Raven gripped the whatcamacallit in front of her then, her knuckles turning a very pale shade of white as she fought to keep the plane steady.

Beast Boy hit a button with his left hand, lifting up the landing gear. How he managed to remember which one did it, he didn't know. But he heard the landing gear pull into the plane beneath them, over the sound of the cave collapsing around them.

 **Kckckckck!**

"Garfield! How are we flying this out through that small an opening!?" Raven shouted loud enough to be heard over the roar of the engine and the collapsing cave. She had just noticed how small the way out of the cave was at the end. It was a long crack from ceiling to floor, about maybe three feet wide.

"Just trust me on this Rae! And when I say ready, pull up!" Beast Boy replied, as he put his left hand on the wheel (whatever it's called) in front of him.

The jet was fifty feet up in the air above the cave floor. Rocks still fell around them. Somehow missing the jet by the most extraordinary of luck. Raven shakily put her hand on her wheel.

' **Master! Even I know there isn't enough room!'**

' _Just trust me Beast!'_

Raven saw the opening get closer. They were a few hundred feet away. About seventy-five feet in the air. With barely any room from the collapsing ceiling above. There was a white patch of something spread out along the floor at the end of the cave.

"Garfield!..." Raven yelled unsurely.

"And…" They were about to hit the opening… but his eyes caught the falling white flakes coming out of the rocks.

' _Gotcha.'_

"Now!"

Raven pulled up, as did Beast Boy. Raven saw the light of the long cracked opening. And the rock around it. It was too small for them. They were still going to hit it. More rocks were falling from the ceiling around them. They were going to go up in a fiery explosion. They were going to be buried under a million tons of rock.

They were…

 **Plume!**

* * *

…

…

...

Raven opened her eyes a little. 'We're… alive?'

In front of them, snowflakes fell swiftly past the ascending plane. Raven looked down from the cockpit, and saw a sprawling white covered forest down beneath them. And a series of clouds dropping snow up above.

' _Wait, that white patch in the cave… that was snow… but it was spread out all in front of the end of the cave though…'_

She used an Astral raven to look out beneath the jet at where they had come out. Besides some snow that was missing at the tops of some trees at the bottom of the mountain they had flown out of, there was no evidence of a jet coming out of the mountain. And as she watched, she saw a part of the mountain collapse in on itself, and a large plume of dust erupted from a completely snow covered tree dotted part of the mountain behind them.

They had somehow just flown out of it.

She brought the part of her soul self back into herself, and sunk back into her chair. Shocked at what had happened.

"But… but… there wasn't enough room for us… there was no exit..." Raven said to herself.

Beast Boy let out a loud whoop of excitement and laughed. He was smiling like an idiot. ' _I always knew Mento would use a hologram or something to disguise that opening! It made no sense for snow to fall through completely solid rock!'_ He thought to himself.

' **Master, don't you ever, ever! Do that to us again! Do you have any idea how many times I heard mother nature calling me the last minute alone!?'** The Beast yelled in an angry, yet scared tone.

' _Sorry Beast, but I thought you'd like the nice surprise for once.'_ Beast Boy teased.

' **Oh, I'll give you a nice surprise later master.'** The Beast said ominously.

Beast Boy ignored the veiled threat and turned to Raven. He was still grinning widely. He let out another laugh at her tensed up face. "Well Rae, what did you think?"

She uttered her mantra under her breath, and let the shock of what happened sink out of her body. She then looked flatly at him. "We are never, ever, doing that again." She muttered with no emotion.

Beast Boy laughed at that. "Aw c'mon Rae, the opening was merely hologrammed. I knew that the whole time."

' **Liar.'**

"And you have to admit, that was a lot of fun." He said to her in a teasing voice.

She rolled her eyes again. "Flying a jet in a collapsing cave, with a pilot who could only use one arm, and towards a rock wall that looked disturbingly real. You really expect me to say that was fun?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded his head vigorously. "Of course! We were already ambushed and saved and whatever else today! So all we needed to end it was going out with a nice exciting bang!" He said enthusiastically.

She looked at him blankly for a second more, then she slightly smiled. She gave him a light playful punch on his right arm.

"Fine, I admit it was a little fun-" She stopped speaking though when he winced in pain. She looked at him, than at her hand, ending at his limp broken arm.

She felt like facepalming at that moment. The broken arm. She had just lightly punched his broken arm.

"Here, let me help you with that." She said almost a little guiltily.

"Nah, I'm good Rae. I still need to get this thing to altitude and all that." He said, trying to play it off as he checked the gauge showing how high they were. They were already at five thousand feet and rising.

Raven gently poked his arm gently in several spots, and he had to bite his lip to keep the whimpers of pain from coming out. Raven frowned.

"Put this thing on autopilot now Gar. Your arm doesn't feel that good to me." Raven ordered this time.

"But, but we aren't high enough yet. I need to do a couple more things. And I don't know where we're going?" He said to her.

"Superboy told us to check along the coast for mystic energy, right?" Raven asked.

"Uh… yeah."

"So program for us to go somewhere along there to land." Raven blandly said.

Beast Boy shrugged helplessly at her. "Whatever you say dude. Where do you want to land?"

"I don't know. You choose." Raven replied.

With his one good arm, he turned the plane about while still in the clouds, using the compass to guide where he needed to go. He was trying to think of a good secluded spot where they could land the jet and then get back in the air. ' _Okay, let's see… we could try um… uh… ooh! I know!'_

Once he thought of one, he lined up the plane in what he was sure was the direction of the place. Again using the compass to help guide him. He ascended the plane up a little more. They were at ten thousand feet when he leveled out, still hidden in the clouds.

He pressed one button in front of the throttle, and outside the cockpit, the surface of the ship rotated out, and a series of reflective mirrors appeared over the surface of the jet. He then set the autopilot, and a timer that would go off about when they needed to start descending. Raven had waited patiently for him to finish the whole time.

He relaxed back into his chair and looked at her while grinning. "Alright nurse Rae, I have the ship all ready, what do you want me to do now?" Beast Boy said jokingly.

He suddenly disappeared into a dark portal, and came down softly onto the bed in the back. Raven was above his surprised form, glaring down at him.

"Unless you want any more injuries today Gar, I would suggest you refrain from calling me that again." Raven said flatly, yet with a tint of red in her eyes.

' _Hmmm, it actually sounds kind of kinky... I like it!'_ Lust yelled inside her mind. Raven ignored her, though she had to fight to keep more red from coming up her unhooded face. Her threat would not look very good if she was embarrassed.

Beast Boy gulped underneath her, and then shakily nodded his head. Raven glared down at him for a moment more, and then spread her hands out in front of her. She made sure to drop the glare from her face along with the tint of red in her eyes.

"Now where are you hurt?" She asked softly.

Beast Boy was silent for a moment as he assessed his injuries. "I have several fractures along my right arm… I think I have some bruising on my back… and I likely sprained my knee or something. I honestly don't know, but it hurts like hell." He finally said as he figured out where all the pain was coming from.

Raven nodded her head, and started over his arm. Her powers seeped in, and probed at the damage. "You have five fractures… and a burst blood vessel… I think I can heal this, just don't try to move."

Raven concentrated for a moment, and then her blue healing powers enveloped his arm. She sealed off the blood vessel inside his arm first, and then worked on realigning his bones and putting them together. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead.

Beast Boy felt the pain slowly fade away, to slowly be replaced by a great need to itch his arm. It was like fire ants were crawling around in his bones as she healed him. He ignored it as best he could, and tried to think of other things… that didn't involve Raven's pale hands hovering over his green arms. Or how soft they were when he held them in the cave and the manor. Or how they'd feel to be rubbing all along his-

' _Wait!... why am I thinking about... Beast!'_

The Beast chuckled evilly. ' **I said you'd regret what you did earlier master.'** The Beast continued to chuckle evilly inside his mind.

Great, now Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking about that! It was like the Beast wanted to sexually torture him or something whenever he did something wrong. Now he had to keep himself from itching, and becoming aroused beneath Raven.

' _Why do you always pay me back with something like this!? Why can't you just make me want to crave meat or something?!'_ Beast Boy thought incredulously.

' **Technically, that is what I do make you crave. Our mate is one smoking hot piece of meat.'** The Beast said in awe.

' _... Oh lord. Why did I, a hormonal green teenage boy, have to get a freaking perverted Beast as my own personal Jiminy Cricket?'_ He thought in despair. He tried his best to keep his aroused feelings from surfacing into his mind. Azar forbid what would happen if Raven sensed them.

After a minute, Raven stopped healing his arm, and swayed slightly in her spot. The itching feeling faded away as his bones were no longer moving inside him. And luckily, she never sensed the spike in his aroused feelings, since a simple image of Mother Mae Eye in a skimpy bikini had made the aroused feeling go far, far south away from his mind.

"Alright, I mostly healed the bones, and the blood vessel that burst is okay now, but I don't suggest you use that arm much for the next couple days to be safe." Raven said tiredly to him.

Beast Boy tried to get up. "Alright. Thanks Rae-"

She pushed him back down. She was glaring at him again. "I'm not done yet."

Beast Boy was about to object. She looked tired after using her energy for that after all. Who knew what else she had done today that he didn't know of. But then he somehow realized it would be a bad idea to argue with a tired Raven. He shut his mouth and nodded his head.

Raven moved down to his knee. Letting her healing powers encompass it wholly. "You ripped a ligament between your kneecap and tibia, other than that, there isn't much here. Your leg will be just fine." She said flatly as she repaired the damage.

When she was done, she had him flip over onto his back. Then she let her healing powers dig deep into his muscles to find all the aches and bruises in them. She didn't comment on what she found this time, and simply allowed her energy to heal the damage. Beast Boy actually purred at the warm feeling spreading across his back.

' **Hmmm… she should really give us a nice massage sometime with her hands master.'**

' _No!'_ Beast Boy thought back instantly.

After a minute of healing, she lifted her arms back from his back. "Okay Garfield. I think that was the last of it, and…" She was about to say something else, when she suddenly got very lightheaded and started to sway in her spot.

' _Raven. You might have used a little too much energy.'_ Knowledge warned her.

' _No kidding.'_ Raven sarcastically and tiredly thought back.

She was tipping over, about to fall to the side onto the floor of the plane, when she found herself leaning on Beast Boy. He had gotten up beside her just in time to keep her from falling.

"Whoa Rae. Easy now. You've used up a lot of energy today." He said.

"No I haven't Gar. I'm fine. I'm just a little, lightheaded is all." Raven said groggily back to him.

"No. You're tired. You healed me twice today. Kicked Terra's skinny butt. Spent a couple days healing yourself. And Azar knows how many other things while I was captured." Beast Boy said in a scolding tone to her.

"Garfield. I'm not tir-" **YAWWWWWNNNNNN!**

Her own body betrayed her then. She became limp in his arms.

"Raven. Lie down." Beast Boy ordered.

"But-" Beast Boy didn't let her finish. Instead, he picked her up off the floor, getting a small 'Eep' of surprise out of her. He set her down on the bed against her will. She looked ready to protest, when she felt the soft, comfortable mattress melting beneath her.

' _Holy Azar, it feels like I'm melting into it…'_ Raven thought tiredly. Her pale eyelids were suddenly very, very tired. And she had to fight to keep them open.

"Comfy, isn't it?" Beast Boy said in a teasing voice.

"I thought I told you... not to use that arm." Raven said slowly.

"What do you mean? I'm sure I only used one." He said with a glint in his eyes.

…

"You did that on purpose. Didn't you?" Raven said in an already sleepy voice.

Beast Boy smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Raven tiredly rolled her eyes. "Little green elf pri…" Raven was asleep before she could finish her sentence.

Beast Boy continued to smile down at her. "Heh. She must have been exhausted if she couldn't finish insulting me." He said to himself jokingly.

He moved his green hand down to move a piece of violet hair from her face. Her face was already relaxing, and smiling softly in her sleep.

' _Wow, she really is beautiful when she sleeps.'_ He thought astonishingly to himself.

' **Stalker much?'** The Beast teased.

' _At least I'm not the pervert in my mind.'_ Beast Boy countered.

' **I remember several times where you've done it all by yourself master…'**

' _Like when!'_

' **Maybe… our mate's picture?'**

…

' _Fine… you win this round.'_

Beast Boy stared down at Raven for a moment more. Taking in the sight of her small form resting on the mattress. He realized that she was shivering slightly in her sleep. He got on his toes and took a blanket out of a drawer up behind the bed, and then put it over her. He made sure she was completely covered in it, then looked down at her face again. She wasn't shivering anymore, and her face relaxed again.

His hand gently cupped her left cheek, and he wiped off the spit from earlier off her face with his thumb. Then even though the spit was off her face, he still continued what he was doing. He didn't know why, but he liked the feel of her pale smooth skin against his hand.

His mind started to wander, starting to wonder if the rest of her body was as smooth as her cheek… like her...

Beast Boy shook his head, clearing out his other thoughts. ' _Beast, was that you again?'_

' **No, I was caught up in the moment like you master.'** He replied honestly.

 _Sigh 'What are we going to do?'_ Beast Boy suddenly asked.

' **What do you mean master?'**

' _I mean, I know we have a plan to go to the coast first. Then we might come up with something after that… but…'_

' **What's making you nervous master. We got away, yes?'**

 _Sigh 'We did. This jet has a cloaking system on it. So we should go undetected unless we have someone closely look at it. And I bet with what happened in that cave, people will likely think we're dead for a while.'_

' **Then why are you nervous?'**

' _Well… It's close to the start of spring time Beast. We have like a week, maybe two or three at most. And then we'll both… lose control of ourselves to our mating instincts.'_

' **And what is so bad about that? We will both merely play a part in the great circle of life. And rut until the heat either passes, or until our offspring is passed on. It happens to every great beast in the animal kingdom. And to us, it is a privilege to want to continue our line with such a strong urgency.'**

' _I know Beast. But it's just…'_

…

' **Just what master?'**

He looked down at Raven's face, taking in the small smile. ' _I just don't want to hurt her Beast… I like her, like a lot… and I just can't let myself lose control and take her innocence… she was born from rape… I just can't do that to her.'_ A tear fell from his eye at the end.

' **Master. She said she would help us when we lost control. And she might be small to us, but she has a strong fiery spirit inside her. I am certain that when we lose control, she will be able to defend herself and help us get through it.'**

' _How?'_

' **We'll just have to wait and find out master. If memory serves me right, she hasn't told you yet how she would accomplish that.'**

Beast Boy studied her pale face for a moment more. Then, he turned around and walked back to the cockpit.

' _I hope you're right Beast.'_

' **When am I ever wrong?'**

' _Oh, I don't know… a certain condom incident does come to mind though.'_

' **Are you seriously bringing that up again! It was one mistake on my part! One!'** The Beast roared inside his mind.

Beast Boy smirked to himself.

' _And I win this round.'_ Beast Boy cockily thought to himself.

* * *

 _Down below_

While the jet disappeared off into the snowclouds, a certain sorceress was coming in from Metropolis at a very fast speed. A speed that was very dangerous for her to be traveling at. Considering that despite her magic, she was still human. And impacting with anything would have turned the black haired and suit wearing sorceress into a big red mark on whatever she hit.

Unfortunately, she didn't hit anything, except for a lot of small snowflakes. And soon she appeared over the horizon, and she saw Midway City in the distance.

' _Please don't tell me they got away… please don't tell me they got away…'_

Zatanna, the sorceress, felt her heart sink as she got closer. Some of the larger towers she saw had damage showing on them. Along with almost every other building she looked closely at. But at the moment, one building stood out the most to her.

She could see in the distance how part of the Estate had collapsed in on itself. The rest of it that was standing, though substantial, looked to have suffered extensive damage. The area around it was deserted for the most part. Not even the police officers were in that area. Only a few shuffling people were seen, as if they were in shock.

' _Did the fight already happen?'_

Zatanna slowed down at last. Until she was merely hovering in the air over the building. She looked around again, trying to find some sign of life in it, but found none.

"Where are they?" She said to herself.

 **Be-oo-Be-oo-Be-oo…**

A siren sounded in the distance.

Zatanna looked over between the city blocks, towards the edge of the city, and finally saw a large crowd of people. Stretching not only in that block, but also several blocks to the left and right. They seemed to be heading towards something, trying to get a look at something. But a line of police cars were blocking out the large crowd.

Zatanna immediately flew over towards that area. Feeling the headache from before returning with a vengeance. She looked down and felt vomit race up her throat, and then she saw the cracked roads beneath her. Along with all the damage down at the bottom of the buildings. Some cars were even upside down, resting on uplifted parts of road.

' _What the hell happened here?'_

As she got closer, and came out of the skyscrapers, she was able to hear a couple police officers with their microphones from up high. "Stand back! This area of the city has become extremely unstable due to an unknown cause! All family members and friends are being rescued from the area as fast as possible by our rescue teams! Please don't make their jobs harder by interfering with their efforts!..." That and more was being called out by the officers.

The crowd didn't seem very willing to listen to them though. As some pounded on the shields of the police officers. Or chucked rocks or other stuff at them. As Zatanna got closer to the edge of the city, she was even able to hear some of them.

"My son! He was in that large sinkhole! I need to find him!" A father shouted.

"My wife! Is she okay!? Please tell me that she is okay!" A man screamed in pain.

"I can't find my baby! Please, she is the only thing I have left!" A lonely mother in the crowd screamed in despair.

Zatanna finally saw it. About a block behind the barricade. Where the last half mile of the eastern part of the city had been, there was now not a single building left standing. The roads couldn't even be called that anymore, as they were almost impassable. Heck, it would be easier to walk through the buildings then on the roads.

And in the center of it all, there was a thousand foot, almost perfectly circular, sinkhole. And in the middle of it, she was able to see the other heroes.

' _Oh no…'_

Zatanna passed over the barricade. Heading towards the center of the destruction. She lowered down closer to the ground. Until finally, she was over the large area of the sinkhole. The bottom of which was about fifty feet feet beneath her.

Red Tornado was using his powers to lift a large rock off the ground. A trapped teenager came out from under it. Thanking the red hero for saving his life.

Robin and Blue Beetle together helped to move a large rock. Allowing a woman to get out of the hole she had been trapped in. Blue Beetle helped her out, and then took off in the air towards the city.

Starfire was with Superman. Superman was looking from the air, pointing out areas to the heroine. And she would go down and move the rocks out of the way to save the survivors the Man of Steel found buried in the ground.

There was at least ten other heroes at work around the sinkhole. Along with the areas around it. Screams of pain, fear, hope, and loss came from all around. But Zatanna's attention was grabbed by two specific individuals.

Black Canary was by Batman. Both of them watching the work around them. Making sure no more accidents happened while they worked.

Zatanna floated down until she was in front of them. Her shaky feet finally touched the ground. "What happened here?" She asked.

Black Canary looked sadly around her. "We don't know."

Zatanna breathed in to calm the anger she wanted to express. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "We all received Red Tornado's comm, and we came here to help out. But when we got here, no one knew where the changeling and demoness went. And before we could try to track them…"

"A 7.4 earthquake, with the epicenter in this general area, hit the city." Batman finished.

Zatanna didn't breath for a moment. "Is there anyone unaccounted for?"

Batman nodded his head sadly. "Wonder Woman never called in. Along with the Titan Terra. We also haven't found the bodies of the two traitors."

Zatanna fell on her knees. ' _No… it wasn't supposed to go like this… she was my last hope... why?...'_

"Bruce!"

Batman instantly looked up, and saw Superman approaching quickly. Back where he had been, Starfire was desperately digging up the rocks.

"What?" Batman gruffly replied when Superman was in front of them.

"We found Diana! She's buried deep down in the rock! She doesn't have her shield on her, but I think she's still alive!" Superman said loudly.

Batman let out a sigh of relief. Zatanna saw his face slightly relax. "That is truly an echo in the dark for me to hear... What about the Titan? Or the Changeling and Demoness?"

Superman shook his head. "I didn't see anyone else down there Bruce. They might have been farther in, but I can't tell."

Batman curtly nodded. "Then go get J'onn J'onzz. He won't have to dig through all the rock to get to Diana."

Superman nodded. And flew off to where the hero had just appeared out of the ground. Holding a crying baby.

"It's good that we found Diana." Black Canary said.

"Yes Dinah, but now we need to figure out what happened here. And if the two traitors managed to escape or not." Batman muttered.

Zatanna looked like she wanted to say something, but then she heard a cry behind her. She looked and saw another person trapped under a rock. Begging for help.

She mentally sighed to herself. ' _You know what. It can wait. These people need help first. Then I can find out what happened to those two.'_

Zatanna floated over to the trapped person. Leaving the talking Batman and Black Canary behind. She put her massive headache and all her worries and desires to the back of her mind.

Zatanna pointed her two hands at the rock. "Kcor og pu!" She commanded.

It was about time she finally helped out mankind again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, we're getting close to wrapping up Part One here. What do you guys think? With a cave in of that magnitude happening, wouldn't it make sense for it to be an earthquake?... no… oh well, this is fanfiction! Logic doesn't work some of the time I guess!**

 **And yes, EchoInTheDark, that line Batman said was just for you :).**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: What do I do now

**Sorry it took so long! I honestly didn't mean to procrastinate on this! It was just... I found my old character profile on an MMO game called Star Wars: The Old Republic. And long story short, I increased from level 38 to level 50 in three days. All while kicking Sith butt.**

 **I won't leave you all hanging though! So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Scarease: Sigh, unfortunately, that's in Part Two.**

 **Golem XIV: There isn't likely to be much snorting of coffee this chapter friend :(. Sorry bout that.**

 **shugokage: Your welcome :).**

 **Foamsatmouth: Not sure what you mean there Foamy.**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: It will all be worth it in the end :).**

 **HornedGoddess: I'm glad that you've loved it ;). Along with my other story.**

 **alfred19: It's all fine friend. And yes, I do know about Jillian. I don't think I might be using her though. I'll wait and see what I think up. It's okay to dream about them :). Just make sure to write it into your stories.**

 **EchoInTheDark: I knew you'd like it :). As to what happened to Terra, you'll see why next chapter. That's one of the last things I'm resolving.**

 **FF8cerberus: Oh, it will come up, but not in this part. It is, however, a necessity. I'm making him become closer to the animal in him. And what is almost every animal known for? Mating season! Other than that, I like potraying the crazy yet daring part of him.**

 **RPGPersona: Don't worry, I'll make sure to explain the sinkhole thing soon. And yeah, when I get back, I'm gonna embarrass the hell out of Raven :).**

 **Bluedog197: That's just fine dude. Like always, I get a smile reading your reply :). I do hope you like this chapter and don't find it too bland.**

 **blonde1998: Here it is.**

 **jweaks2016: Wonder Woman's fate will be revealed next chapter. And yeah, I wouldn't feel sorry for saying that either :).**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _3 more favorites, 1 more follow (Total: 133 favorites, 164 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _January 7, 2017 11:55 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Teen Titans (And I'm too tired to make this disclaimer interesting)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:** _What do I do now_

* * *

Raven tossed and turned on her back. The mattress she had been lying on before was no longer soft for some reason. It was like she was lying on cold hard rock. And it was damn well uncomfortable.

Raven moved her head, hoping the comfort of her pillow would help her to fall back asleep. But it was just as hard as the rest of the mattress. And her neck was really starting to ache.

Raven groaned, and opened her eyes blearily to figure out why she was so uncomfortable now. She blinked down at the mattress beneath her, trying to get her eyes to focus. When it did focus though, she saw she definitely wasn't on a mattress.

It was ground. Cold, hard ground.

"What the…" Raven got up off the ground wide awake and stood floating in the air. She looked around herself with her hood down then, and saw the wide abyss full of red stars surrounding her rock.

She was in Nevermore.

"But… I was asleep… I didn't even use my mirror." She said uncertainly to herself.

A giggle came from her right. Raven looked and saw a stone pathway form in front of her. It led off out over the abyss that was her mind.

Raven shrugged to herself and followed it. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. She floated along as the pathway formed off into the distance.

How long she floated above the pathway, Raven didn't know. But eventually, she saw the pathway connect to a larger island. And as she got closer, she was able to see all the different cloaked versions of herself sitting on the large rocks jutting out of the ground like chairs. Something looked weird about them though, as if their auras were somewhat stronger than before.

Raven shoved it to the side of her mind for now. She was probably seeing things or something. She heard the giggle again, and saw it had came from the pink cloaked version of herself.

Happy.

Raven floated onto the island, and the pathway disappeared behind her. "It's about time ya visited us Rae Rae. Do you have any idea how long it's been since we talked to each other?" Happy said to Raven in a colorful tone of voice from where she sat.

"Don't I hear you enough in my mind alone?" Raven asked monotonously.

Happy made a pouty face, before she grinned again. "Aw, you know you wuv us Ravy!" Happy said happily.

Raven had already turned to Knowledge, who was sitting by Happy with a book in her hands. She was already a little irritated when she spoke.

"Explain."

Knowledge briefly looked up to glance at Raven, then returned to the book. "Explain what? Happy?" She asked.

Raven shook her head. "Hell no. I'll never be able to explain Happy. Explain how I'm in here and not on the jet." Raven told Knowledge.

"Technically, your body is still on the jet." Knowledge replied over her book.

Raven had to grit her teeth inside her mouth before she spoke. "Then why am I here?" She asked a little heatedly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Knowledge replied.

Before Raven could reply, a groan came from her orange cloaked emotion. "Can we just tell her already Knowledge!? Leader bitch is obviously never going to get it unless we flat out tell her, and I'm missing out on nap time with Sloth!" Rude shouted angrily.

Sloth in her brown cloak snored in agreement beside her.

Knowledge let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose between her big round glasses. "Fine. To put it simply, we dragged your mind out of your dreams into Nevermore so we could talk face to face." She said tiredly.

"So technically, this is a dream?" Raven asked.

"Yes. In a sense. It is." Knowledge said.

"Why not just talk to me from my mind like you normally would?" Raven asked.

"Because it's something really important silly! So we wanted to talk to ya face to face!" Happy said in a giggling voice.

"Well duh! We all ****ing know that pink!" Rude bellowed at her.

"Why is everyone being so loud?" Sloth groaned out on her rock.

"Did we have to do it with these hard rocky chairs though?" Rage asked in an irritated voice.

"M-Maybe this w-was a-a b-b-bad idea." Timid stuttered as she curled into a ball under her gray cloak on her seat.

"No, this was a great idea!" Brave shouted in her dark green cloak.

"It was better than nothing." Wisdom commented in her light yellow cloak.

The emoticlones started to clamor over each other. And Raven felt her irritation rising in her. She was about to shout for silence...

"Rage shall consume you all!" Rage suddenly bellowed as she floated above the crowd.

Everyone instantly stopped talking and yelling to look at her in fear. Even Raven looked at the emoticlone a little wide eyed. But then Rage smirked widely, and chuckled a little bit. She floated back down onto her seat, finding a different position in it to sit.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist doing that. But now that we're all nice and quiet, Knowledge, if you would."

Knowledge was silent for a moment more. "You know, that was quite evil of you sister."

Rage rolled her four eyes. "Yeah yeah, I can't help it if I need to fulfil my demon side every now and then. Blah de blah de blah. Now can we please get to why we brought Raven here before she wakes up from her sleep and we miss our chance to make sure she actually listens to what we're saying?"

Knowledge sighed again, but then looked to Raven again. "Alright. I guess there's no use in delaying this any longer. No matter how uncomfortable it might make you to talk about it."

Raven stayed silent, waiting for Knowledge to speak. "We brought you here because we need to talk about-" Knowledge was saying.

"Beast Man! We want to talk about-" An emoticlone hidden behind Brave shouted.

Brave instantly turned around and gagged the hidden emoticlone. "I'm sorry about that, carry on please." Brave said to Knowledge before she began to whisper angrily to the hidden figure.

"As I was saying. What we wanted to talk to you about was-" Knowledge was saying.

"Beast man?..." Raven interrupted.

Knowledge groaned to herself. "Wait, you all want to talk to me about Gar, don't you?" Raven blandly asked.

A collective sigh was heard all around at the name. Raven thought at first that it was a sigh of annoyance or somewhere along those lines, but instead she saw a smile spread along all of their faces instead of frowns. Even Knowledge was smiling a little now. The look of irritation had come off her face.

"Yes. He is the person we wanted to talk to you about." Knowledge admitted with a small blush.

Raven's left eyebrow raised. "Okay… What is there to talk about our friend that you guys haven't screamed at me about for the last month?" Raven asked.

"Well Raven. That is because the topic of today, that we haven't spoken to you about involves a couple things. One being our growing attraction to our 'friend.'" Wisdom said with emphasis.

"Growing attraction?... to Garfield... you're kidding, right?" Raven asked monotonously.

Knowledge's small smile disappeared. "We're dead serious Raven."

"Completely." Rude said after her.

"... Nah, this has to be another one of your riddles." Raven said.

Knowledge stood up from her seat then, her book held to her side. "No Raven. This is me, being as straight up as I can possibly be. Your feelings for our 'friend', have grown. To the point where I can tell you we have fully ventured out of what would be considered crush territory in our mind."

Raven shook her head. "No, you have it wrong. I know I still like him as a crush. But I don't, like like him like that. That's impossible." Raven said quietly.

"You don't sound sure of yourself Raven. Are you really sure we might be lying to you?" Happy pointed out this time. Her voice curious.

Raven's face hardened. "Yes, I am sure. Hell, I am absolutely positive about it. I already said once I'd never act on those feelings for him. So it makes no sense that I would have my feelings for him grow when I'd never act on them. No more. End of subject. Next." She growled out.

None of the other present emoticlones spoke.

"Funny you should say that."

An emoticlone that had been behind Knowledge stood up from her rock. Raven didn't recognize her at first, since her cloak had taken on a darker shade of purple than before. Then she turned around to face Raven, and she saw the same soft look on her face that was almost always there.

"Because your body tells me another story entirely." The emoticlone said softly.

…

"Affection?" Raven asked.

She softly smiled. "Yes Raven."

Raven felt a lump form in her throat. Why did Affection look so… different? More, powerful. That couldn't mean they were right, right?

"Um… uh… what do you mean… I'm the master of my own mind... I mean I was right about it still being only a crush… I have to be right... right?" She asked her emoticlone.

Affection shook her head, and Raven felt the lump fall into her gut. "You can already tell how I look different Raven. I'm more powerful, stronger, and that doesn't come from having feelings fade away." Affection spoke in her soft, yet powerful voice.

"B-But I th-thought I kept it under c-control-" Raven was stuttering.

"It doesn't matter what our minds might think Raven. It isn't the convictions of the mind that settle our feelings. Rather, it is our hearts that will choose for us in the end. And right now, your heart is calling out for Beast Boy. " Affection said in a soft wise voice.

Raven felt herself take a step back, as what Affection said rang true in her mind. She felt like the carpet had been taken out beneath her feet. She fell back into another emoticlone. The gray cloak showed it was Timid.

"W-Why d-d-did I ch-ch-choose him s-so qu-qu-"

"I know big sister, I was s-scared of it wh-when I first found out t-too. What if h-he was to h-hurt us? Or be hateful th-that we didn't r-rescue him sooner. I had a-all these d-doubts on this t-too." Timid whispered quietly, but comforting to Raven.

Raven looked back at the shy part of herself. Though she was shy, she didn't look scared right now. "But he doesn't hate us."

Timid let go of her. "Yes. I found that those doubts of mine that tried to fill my mind had all been unfounded from your memories. So I did the hard thing for myself, and I accepted it." She simply said.

Raven looked back to her. She hadn't stuttered once when she spoke. Raven looked all around, and saw all of her emoticlones nodding their heads. Even Rude was nodding hers.

"We cast a vote earlier leader bitch. And we all agreed that we're ready to put that ****ing dragon and what that monk did to us into the waste dump of our memories and move on with our abnormal lives." Rude said.

"We're all ready to move on Raven. I am done with grieving over that vile dragon. And with Lust back, you have proven to yourself that you are ready to move on from your past. We all want to move on. Your body is ready to move on. So the question is, why aren't you?" Affection asked.

Raven was silent. "It's just… I still see him as..." She was saying.

' _What do I see him as?… An annoying little green brother? Sure, he can still make me want to send him to hell at times. And I think he might have pulled a prank or two since we left the Tower... But… he's also been… nice, and kind… and oddly mature for himself... but...'_

"Do not worry so much Raven." Raven looked to the emoticlone who had spoken. It was Affection.

"What?" Raven said confused.

"We can all hear what you're thinking Raven... I believe Knowledge told you that once before. What I wanted to say though was that you don't have worry so much about what you think of him now. It will reveal itself to you in time if you merely study how you react to him." Affection said.

"But if I'm growing more attracted to him, than shouldn't I know about the why now?" Raven asked.

"Perhaps… or perhaps not." Knowledge said.

There was the riddle she had been waiting for.

Raven still groaned when she heard it though.

"Again, it feels like you're keeping things from me." Raven said to herself.

"We are. Since as I've told you before, there are some things you need to discover for yourself. The fact that you are becoming more attracted to him was important for us to tell you, since it affects your psyche along with ours. But as to how you think about him, if we were to tell you all that now, you would downright reject it, or try to block out your feelings like before." Knowledge said.

"And what's to say I won't do that again if you don't tell me?" Raven said irritably.

"Because you've become too dependent on him to do that." Knowledge said.

Raven was silent for a moment, confused on her words. "Dependent?"

Every present emoticlone nodded their heads. "Why do you think we've been so darn happy as of late!" Happy yelled happily before doing a twirl in her spot.

"Or why we haven't been as sarcastic and rude lately." Rude said after Happy.

"Or why we kicked that evil blonde bitch's skinny ass for hurting our brave courageous Gar!" Brave shouted next.

"Or why I'm not as sh-shy as before." Timid said quietly.

"That's also why we stayed near him after his capture, despite the risks of us getting caught for staying in the manor." Affection added on.

"He's even gotten you to laugh a couple times! I mean c'mon, we never laugh at anything!" Rude shouted.

Raven was again silent for a moment. Considering their words.

"There are many more examples we could pull up. But they all point to one thing Raven." Wisdom said.

"Whether you want to admit it or not-" Knowledge was saying.

"Okay." Raven spoke.

"The more we've been around him, the more you've been expressing all of us. And to just cut us off like that would… wait, did you say okay?" Knowledge said in surprise.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "You guys brought up to many facts for me to try and refute them. I have to agree that I have been growing more… attached to him in more ways than one. Even though I don't know why."

"Oh, I can think of another way that we'd like to be attached to him-" The voice behind Brave's cloak started to say again.

Brave instantly turned around again to slap a hand over the hidden emoticlone's mouth. "Shut that trap or I'll keep it shut for you, with my fist." Raven heard Brave whisper to the emoticlone.

Raven raised her left eyebrow at that. "Anyways, as I was saying, you guys are right. Even though the monks and Azar would frown down heavily on my recent behavior, I have been letting myself express you guys to Gar more and more. I've been meditating less and less than I have been in the past couple weeks. It's like I need to spend more time with him that isn't training. Be it just watching him draw, or playing a round of stankball with him. I need to be around him. I just didn't really think much on it till now."

Raven paused for a second, as if she was pondering her next words. A small smile came onto her face. "And I just can't cut all that ground I've gained back, now that I've seen there are ways for me to express you all. That would just be cruel to you on my part. And it would be cruel to Gar in turn if I just closed him out again without telling him why."

All the emoticlones gaped at that. Was this really the Raven they had spoken to almost a month ago? That one had been so defensive and closed off. And now...

"My my, you really have matured on us Raven. I'm surprised." Knowledge said in a calm tone of voice.

Brave let out a loud 'whoop whoop' after that. "I don't believe it! You're finally admitting that you're accepting us to our faces! That takes some serious balls Rae!" She screamed in utter happiness.

Timid said nothing. But she was smiling a little under the hood of her cloak.

"Well, this was unexpected. But not unwelcome." Rage said in an odd tone of voice for herself. But she was smiling when she said it.

"Does this mean she'll actually nap more?" Sloth groaned out in her chair.

"Yes! Azar ****ing yes!" Rude shouted to the abyss around them.

"Mmm! Mmmmmm!" A muffled voice behind Brave spoke.

Raven tried to keep herself as calm as possible at seeing all of her emoticlones being so happy with what she had said. But on the inside, she felt their happiness licking at the edges of her own psyche.

' _I really have started to become one with them. Maybe this will help to strengthen me for the challenges ahead.'_ Raven thought to herself.

Even though Knowledge heard the thought, she didn't comment on it. She merely smiled to herself a little wider, and put down the memory of what had happened on a blank page in the book she was still holding.

"So you mean you'll always allow yourself to smile around BB!" Happy screamed enthusiastically as she felt all her sisters using her.

Raven dropped the smile at last when Happy spoke. "No, I still won't smile all the time. I have a reputation to uphold as the Dark Titan. And no, since I know you're going to ask, I will not wear pink either. Blue is still my favorite color." Raven said monotonously.

Happy sulked in her spot, while Rude was smiling widely. "Way to tell her off sister." She told Raven.

Raven smirked back at Rude. "I may have had practice with that once before with someone." She said to her.

Rude laughed at that. She still remembered the time all too well. "Good one!"

Raven chuckled a little more. And all the others chuckled with her.

"So Raven, we were wondering if-" Wisdom had been starting to say.

Then Raven started to feel drowsy. Extremely so. She staggered on her feet, trying to keep her balance. Brave reacted quicker than the others and moved forward, getting to Raven just before she fell. She helped to set her down gently on the rocky ground.

"What's going on with me now?" Raven asked tiredly.

"You're starting to wake up girl." Brave said sadly to her.

Raven groaned to herself. "What do you mean? If I was waking up, wouldn't I feel better?"

Knowledge came forward to look down at her. "You have rested a little bit now. However, you need much more rest after all the energy you've expended. The past few days really took it out on us."

Raven sighed to herself. "So I guess that we're done for now?" Raven asked.

Rage appeared over her face. "Yes. You have made more leaps and bounds today than we thought possible." She smiled. "I'm happy to cut it off here before we jinx anything."

Wisdom also appeared, smiling above her. "I guess that I'll have to wait until you recover a little bit before I ask my part."

Raven rolled her eyes at that. But then felt her eyelids drooping.

"Whoa! Girls, she's escaping!" Brave shouted in the background.

' _Who's escaping?...'_

Raven closed her eyes, and then her Astral body disappeared from Nevermore. She'd probably find out later.

An emoticlone barreled around Brave to look down at the spot Raven had been. She was dressed in a dark pink cloak,hiding what she was wearing underneath, but her hood was down. Showing a face identical to Raven's, except it had tears running down from her violet eyes.

"No! You all got to talk to her! Why didn't I get to!? I haven't gotten to talk to her face to face in five years!" Lust screamed in her sorrow.

Brave, after a moment, patted Lust's shoulder. "I'm sorry sister. But we were already overwhelming her with what we had to say. We thought if she were to really see you now, she would have had an aneurysm." Brave said to her.

The other emoticlones gathered around their sister. "But… but-"

"Your dirty jokes from before weren't exactly helping your case either Lust." Wisdom said wisely.

"Yeah, we know you just got back today and all that, but c'mon! You didn't even sound like you were trying to think of something other than sex!" Rude yelled incredulously.

Lust sighed to herself. "I can't help it. I haven't been able to attain my form for years. Now that I can, I just wanted her to, feel me again." She said quietly.

"Well sister, it's fine that you want her to feel you. You need to be careful with that though." Knowledge told her in a soothing tone.

"Why?" Lust asked curiously.

Knowledge started to lead her away from the group. So she could talk to her in private. "Let's just say a lot has happened here in the five years that you were gone sister, and a lot of what you know about Raven from before is drastically different."

The two walked off to talk, while a few others portaled away back to their realms. Leaving only two emoticlones standing on the rock.

Rage turned to Affection. "I just realized, now that we no longer have Lust inside us, does that mean we no longer have to… you know…" Was she blushing under her red hood?

Affection smiled softly under her hood. "Well I know I won't have to do it anymore." She said to Rage.

Rage sighed in relief. "Oh thank Azar. That near daily task was really starting to get annoying and embarrassing for me. I just want it to stop until we get the real thing." She said in relief.

Affection's smile became a mischievous smirk. "Oh, I only said I wouldn't have to do it anymore."

It took a moment for Rage to process what Affection had meant, and when she did, she paled. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Affection opened up a portal in front of her. "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually sister. Hell, maybe by the time you do, Lust might be ready and willing to join your little… sessions."

Affection laughed lightly before she stepped into the portal back to her realm. Rage stared at the spot she had been standing slack jawed.

"You mean… I… still have to… you **********ing piece of horse****!"

* * *

 _Real world_

Raven blearily opened her eyes for what felt like the second time that day, and instead of the rocky abyss, she was met with the sight of a white, fluffy, and very comfortable pillow. Instead of rock, all she felt was the soft melting feel of the mattress beneath her. Her mind was also silent for once, giving her a silence that almost felt mythical.

' _Azar… how long was I asleep… I still feel like hell ran over me with a vengeance…'_ Raven thought groggily to herself.

Raven rolled over, buried her face back in the pillow, and tried to go back to sleep. She was still feeling so tired, and she just wanted to sleep all her days away on her heavenly mattress.

 **Urkkkkkkkk!**

Her stomach though, had other plans.

As well as her bladder which she shortly realized soon after.

' _Are you kidding me. Can't you two wait a little longer! I'm trying to sleep!'_ Raven thought in disbelief to her body.

Pain laced through her gut, and a pressure like a thousand submarines was added to her bladder. How long had she been out of it? Raven groaned to herself.

' _Alright, fine, I'm getting up. Geeze.'_

Raven used her powers to float up off the mattress, and looked around the small jet for the bathroom. ' _Wait, is there a bathroom on this thing… I didn't see it before… oh please let there be one. Azar please!'_

Luckily, she found a door with the airplane bathroom label on it it near the cockpit. She rushed into it and closed the door behind her.

A moment later, Raven came out. Her face was as calm as ever, but her insides were singing hymns of praise from the loss of all that pressure.

' _Okay, what's next?'_

 **Urkkkkkkkk!**

' _Oh yeah, I have to feed the whale inside me.'_ Raven thought sarcastically to herself.

Raven started to look around the plane again. ' _Um… where is all the food?...'_ She didn't even know if this jet would be like the ones that have something other than packaged overly salted pretzels or nuts on it.

She looked to the pilot seat. "Gar, please tell me there's food on this… Gar?"

She floated up to the front and looked into the pilot seat. There was no one in it. She looked back to the side door, it was wide open. Letting in a cool, yet not chilling breeze. She looked through the front window last. There was a couple trees in front of it.

Raven facepalmed.

' _How in the nine hells did it take me this long to figure out we already landed… I mean c'mon, am I really feeling that groggy?!'_

Well, without the sound of the engine running, or the fact that the pressurized door was wide open, you'd think it would have been quite clear to her before.

Raven floated out of the plane, and looked around to try and guess where she was at. There was a lot of trees around her… a lot of them…

' _Well, doesn't that just help. Another ****ing forest. What is it with us always being in forests!... wait, if this was a forest, than how the hell did we land here?'_

Raven looked behind the plane, begging inside that there wasn't a trail of destruction. She only let out the breath she was holding when she saw that they had merely landed at the edge of a large, mostly flat meadow in the middle of the forest. There was also a dark cloudy sky up above.

As if luck would have it, she saw Beast Boy himself a good fifty feet away from the plane. He had the two small electric stoves out on a large flat rock, and was cooking with pans over both of the stoves. As Raven approached, she was able to see him cooking eggs in one pan, while the other held some… wait... was that… bacon!?

"Hey Rae. You're finally awake." Beast Boy said to her without looking up.

Raven floated next to him, unsure about what to say at first. "How long have I been out?" She finally asked.

"Oh, I'd say about fourteen, maybe sixteen hours." He answered. Raven stayed quiet after that for another moment as he cooked.

' _No wonder why I'm so hungry…'_ Raven thought to herself.

After a moment of silence, Beast Boy took the cooked eggs and bacon off the stove and put them on a plate. He looked up at her then with a smile on his face.

"Here ya go Rae. One nice, hot breakfast from your favorite handsome green shapeshifter." He said.

Raven finally rolled her eyes at him as she took the plate. "I don't know if I'd say you're my favorite…" The smell of the bacon down below hit her nose then, and her stomach did belly flops inside herself. "However, I think a few more strips of bacon might help your case." Raven tried to say as calmly as possible, though the drool almost made her slur her speech.

Beast Boy smiled gently at her. "Of course Rae. All you have to do is ask." He said, before he pulled more bacon strips from an open package by him. Then set them in the pan over the small stove to fry.

Raven was staring silently at him almost the whole time. ' _Wait… did he just... put more dead meat on a pan… for me?'_ She thought in amazement to herself.

For once, she didn't receive a reply from her mind.

She sat down, plate in hand, and started chewing on one of the strips almost mindlessly. Even though she was starving, she didn't want to show it...

However, when the full taste of the bacon had finally registered in her taste buds, she looked down at her plate. At the small pile of delicious goodness.

 **Urkkkkkkkk...**

Her mind and belly were in agreement, as she threw all manners out the window and started devouring all the bacon and eggs as quickly as she could with her hands. Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight.

"Whoa Rae. Be careful now. You don't want to upset your stomach." Beast Boy said to her with a smile, even though he was starting to feel a little sick to his stomach on the inside.

' _Seriously! Why does everyone else like eating dead meat so much!'_

' **You know master, if there's a majority of people that do or like something, and if you aren't part of that majority of people because of your views. Wouldn't you have to assume that you're wrong?'** The Beast asked.

…

' _You just want me to eat meat, don't you?'_

' **The mighty lion was not a grass eater.'** The Beast replied sagely.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, and then he turned off the stove. ' _Just drop it Beast. I'll cook it to make Rae happy, but I won't eat it.'_

' **We'll see about that master.'**

Beast Boy took the pan off the stove, and turned to put the bacon inside on Raven's plate. Only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Raven was licking her plate clean. As in, she had lifted it up to her face, and she was dragging her sharp pink tongue all across it. Getting all of that taste that her body craved. Beast Boy openly stared at her for a few seconds.

"Um, Rae, I made you some-" He tried to say.

Raven snatched the pan from his hand, and moved the plate away to drop all the hot fresh bacon comically into her mouth. Along with a little grease that had been in the pan. She couldn't fully close her mouth over it all, so he was able to see as she chewed every individual strip of dead meat over her sharp canines.

' _My eyes!'_ Beast Boy thought exaggeratedly.

' **So beautiful.'** The Beast said in awe.

' _... I don't know how many times I've said it before. But there is something wrong with you Beast.'_

' **Says the person talking to a part of himself.'** The Beast said teasingly.

' _Gah!'_

Beast Boy turned away. The vegan friendly breakfast he had made for himself earlier churned in his stomach.

It took Raven a couple moments, but then she had finally swallowed down all the bacon. She set the plate Raven brought her greasy fingers up to her pale lips and started to suck them off.

' _Holy Azar that was good.'_ Raven thought to herself in bliss.

Then she realized she was still licking her fingers, and promptly took them out of her mouth. ' _Okay… maybe that's going a little too far.'_

She turned to look at Beast Boy, who was facing away from her. He was curled over, and gagging. Raven looked away again.

' _Azar, I just grossed out the boy who lived in a dump of a room for three years... I definitely went too far.'_ She thought to herself.

"Gar, are you okay?" Raven asked.

He shook his head. "No, I just saw my five little piggy friends go down your gullet. I'm going to be sick for weeks." He said exaggeratedly and childishly.

Raven rolled her eyes, but a smirk was playing on her lips. "Hmmm, I actually wonder what a live little piggy would taste like." She said to herself curiously."

Beast Boy looked up at that, his eyes wide with shock. "What!?" He yelled in disbelief.

Raven couldn't help it but to lightly chuckle at his comical expression. "Relax Gar. I was only kidding."

Beast Boy was silent for a second, then he humphed and sat down on the cold wet ground with a pout. "Don't kid about pig slaughter Rae. It's one of the biggest problems in our country today." He tried to say in an angry pouty voice, but failed to hide the amusement that mixed into his voice.

Raven almost laughed at how cute he looked in that moment, but she managed to keep her face straight. She sat down crossed leg an inch above the air across from him, staring blankly.

"Do you mind telling me why you were cooking bacon while I was still asleep?" She asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I heard you moving around in there, and realized you were hungry. So I kind of grabbed the first things that came to my hands when I reached into your pouch." He said, pointing at the pouch that Raven finally saw by the two small stoves. Which also had an empty bacon package wrapper, and a carton of eggs.

"How did you know I was hungry though?" Raven asked, a little curiously.

He looked to her and smirked. "Well Rae, it was a little hard for me to tell at first if you were actually hungry, or if your stomach was just practicing a whale's mating call." He said teasingly.

Raven turned red in the face, and she turned away. Beast Boy laughed to himself. She looked so cute when he caught her off guard like that.

"Well, um… thanks for the meal… it was… good." Raven had to say slowly to keep herself from stuttering.

"You're welcome Rae." He said genuinely.

The two were silent for a moment after that, listening to the sounds of nature. Raven thought her mantra to herself several times to help calm herself down during that time. The peace she felt also helped a little bit.

Then Raven finally took a look around herself, and noticed something off.

"Wait, where's all the snow?" She asked.

Beast Boy gave her a blank look for a second, then the spark of realization lit his eyes. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. I landed us just a little west of Seattle. This area doesn't really get cold enough for snow, but it does get quite wet from rains." He said to her.

Raven looked back to him, then to the plane which she barely saw thanks to the reflective surface panels that were still over it. "Why didn't we just land at the airport then? " She asked.

"After seeing our luck over the past couple weeks, I was afraid that I'd end up hitting another plane in the air above the airport." He said while twiddling his fingers.

Raven looked back to him again. "And how do you expect this jet to get back in the air without a smooth runway?" She asked flatly.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, then closed it as his brain worked it through. ' **She does have a point master.'** The Beast said to him.

Beast Boy finally sighed. "I guess I just wanted to land us as close to the coast as I could." He said.

Raven softened her look. "It's fine Gar. I have an idea to fix our problem anyways. Besides, I'm just glad you got us on the ground in one piece in the middle of the forest." She said in a mostly monotonous, yet sincere voice to him.

Beast Boy smiled back to her. "Alright, thanks Rae."

' **Our mate has no clue just how close we were to becoming many pieces.'** The Beast said inside Beast Boy's mind.

' _Oh shut it, it wasn't that scary.'_

' **A grizzly bear trying to maul off our face would have been a better experience than that landing master.'**

Raven looked at him a moment longer, and then floated back up into the air. Beast Boy got up with her. Raven still felt a little tired, and the warm meal in her belly was making her a little drowsy. Judging by the way the clouds were gathering up above them though, she knew a storm was imminent.

"How far away is the coast Gar?" Raven asked.

"About two miles." He answered.

Raven thought on it for a moment, then nodded her head. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

 _A moment later_

The two stood on the sand of the beach, looking out over the great length of the Pacific Ocean. The clouds up above were even thicker up above here than back where the jet was still parked in the forest. Lightning could be seen over the ocean, though it was too far away.

The two figures recognized it as the incoming storm though. They knew they had to do this quick.

"Alright Rae. Do you know what to look for?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded her head, her hands already up in front of her and glowing black. "Superboy said it was a line of mystic energy from Zatanna on the water. I just have to find out where it is…"

Raven was silent for a moment, letting her powers slowly scan over the surface of the water.

Beast Boy fidgeted in his spot after five whole minutes had passed. He looked up above them at the ever darkening sky. He felt exposed out in the middle of the beach. Sure, he knew the Watchtower wouldn't be able to find them in this area thanks to the clouds. But he felt unsafe out here in the open. So close to the verge of something extremely dangerous.

"Gar, you're messing with my focus." Raven said flatly to him.

"Oops, sorry Rae." Beast Boy chuckled out nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes whilst keeping her powers reach going forward as slow as possible. Being cautious to not miss whatever it was Zatanna had laid out for her and Beast Boy.

"Just stay calm Gar. I know what I'm doing… I think." She said calmly.

Beast Boy remained silent.

…

…

In front of her, about twenty yards offshore, Raven finally felt something, almost on the surface of the water. It was so faint, yet so evil, that Raven almost missed and went over it.

Almost.

Raven immediately stopped the advancement of her senses and stilled, as if she was standing on a landmine. Figuratively, that was the case magic wise. One wrong move and her senses alone could activate whatever spell Zatanna had placed.

Beast Boy saw her tense up, and a look of worry came on his face. "Is everything alright Rae-" He started to say.

Raven raised a hand up, silencing him. She took in a deep breathe, then she let it out slowly. Finally, she gently moved her senses back from the spot over the enchanted line millimeter by millimeter. A bead of sweat traveled down the side of her face as she concentrated her mind.

After her senses had moved from over it, Raven let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close." She whispered to herself.

"What was?" Beast Boy asked, looking out over the water for something different.

Raven didn't answer, and instead moved her senses underneath the water. Then she gently prodded forward with them at where the line had been.

She came against a long curtain of shifting energies. The colors of which in her mind's eyes were so ever changing and unique that they almost entranced her. Raven knew though that a line of energy under the water wouldn't be out here for no reason. It had to be a spell of some kind.

Raven used her senses to gently probe it, studying it with an expert eye. She saw how long it extended to either side, how other people traveled over it all along the ocean around the continent without any harm. It was awe inspiring just how long it was, a true aspiration of the mystic arts… but it wasn't a spell, it was only energy. Pure coagulating energy.

It just didn't make sense why this was there, or why it was important. Why put all this energy along the coast if it did seemingly nothing. Yet Raven probed deeper into it, trying to find its purpose.

Then in the middle, she finally saw the reason for all the energy. It was feeding a line of almost invisible dark energy in the middle of it. But this one was different, almost malevolent in her eyes. That was the spell she had been looking for.

It only took that one look, and she recognized it.

Raven's senses snapped back into herself, and she stumbled back from the shock.

"Whoa, Rae. Easy now." Beast Boy appeared behind her. Keeping her on her feet by putting his hands on her sides.

Raven took a moment to relax her mind, and think over what she had seen. She got her balance back, and stepped forward out of Beast Boy's hands. She felt a curious heat gather in the areas where he had touched. A heat that almost made her blush.

"Did you find it Rae? Do you know what's out there?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded her head after a moment, the weight of her discovery drowning out everything else that had happened.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"Sweet. Than what is it?" He asked curiously.

Raven took in a breath to calm herself. ' _I guess going off coast isn't an option after all.'_ She thought to herself.

"I don't know the name… but I do know it's purpose… Gar, we can't go off the coast of North America. Anywhere." Raven said.

Beast Boy took a moment to process it. "What do ya mean Rae?" He finally asked.

"I mean we can't leave this land mass, period. Not through the air, not over the water, not under the ground. Not even by magic. Zatanna… she placed a sort of tracking spell over the water all around the continent. And if one of us were to go over it… then we'd never be able to hide from her again. No matter where we went." Raven said as calmly as she could.

Beast Boy stood in his spot a moment more, digesting what she had meant. Than it hit his mind full force.

"You mean, if we cross that mystical line in any way, we have magic trackers placed on us?" Beast Boy asked shocked.

Raven nodded her head, a tear was forming in her eyes. "Yes… and that means we won't be able to save your old family either Gar. Since they're in South America." Raven said quietly.

Beast Boy was still for a moment more.

Then he turned around, his face on the verge of falling apart. He fell onto the beach and started beating his fists into the sand. Even though he hadn't really thought much on it since the trap, he had still wanted at some point to save his old family. Maybe see if they could still provide him and Rae some form of safety. Now, to hear that that option was a death sentence for him and Rae.

' **Master…'** The Beast trailed off unsurely inside his mind. Worried about all the images Beast Boy was thinking about simultaneously.

Beast Boy just wanted to scream out his frustration. To take out his anger on something other than this malleable, yet unmovable sand beneath him. He wanted to… to...

Beast Boy felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Raven up close to him. Almost a foot away from his face.

She said nothing, but bent down and pulled him in for a hug. After a moment, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her as well. His sudden burst of anger started to diminish, and he silently shook against her. Refusing to cry this time in front of her.

"It's going to be okay Garfield." She said.

"How can you be sure?" He croaked.

Raven took a moment to answer.

"Because we're heroes Gar. Things might seem down for us at times, our lives might seem like hell against a greater enemy, but we always find a way. No matter how high the odds are stacked against us. We find a way to fix it. I promise that we'll find a way to save your family." Raven said gravelly, just like her voice normally was. Yet Beast Boy was still able to detect the sincerity in it.

He finally smiled, and let the images in his mind go. Raven sat down on the ground next to him, still hugging him. A part of her didn't seem to want to let go.

"Alright." He whispered to her.

There they were, hugging it out on the beach.

Beast Boy felt something in him. Something that wanted to cup Raven by the cheek, to bring her face closer to his. For… what? In his mind, he wasn't sure why, but he slowly brought his head back to look at her face. Her pale, round, yet beautiful face. She looked back into his. His hand was unconsciously starting to raise itself...

 **Ksssch!**

The sound of thunder appeared in the distance, and the two quickly separated at the sound. Twin blushes were appearing on their cheeks at the thoughts that had been going through their minds.

They both looked away at ocean again. The beautiful, yet unreachable ocean. That had the signs of a storm appearing just a mile away. Another flash of lightning appeared in the distance.

 **Ksssch!**

No more than three seconds later, the sound of thunder hit them again.

Well, there went another moment.

Beast Boy took in a deep breath, trying to relax his racing heart. Raven did the same thing beside him.

' _Holy crap… did I almost... kiss Raven?'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

' **We were so close…'** The Beast said sadly inside his mind.

 _'Beast, was that you who did it?'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

 **'No master. I was doing nothing there.'**

Beast Boy realized it then. ' _I… I wanted to kiss her.'_ He thought in awe.

The waves crashed more strongly on the beach, and a strong breeze started to come in from the ocean.

' _I wanted to kiss Raven… Beast wasn't forcing me to do it… and I didn't want it out of lust… I wanted to do it because I… wanted it… like a lot.'_

The Beast smiled inside his mind. But didn't speak for once.

His features calmed, as if he was slowly changing on that beach in the face of the storm.

' _Did she, perhaps, want to kiss me too?… '_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

 **Ksssch! Plip plop Plip plop...**

Beast Boy's thought processes stopped at the sound of more thunder and the rain coming down in front of them. ' _I'll think on it later.'_ He thought to himself, and then he turned to face Raven.

"Let's head back." He said to Raven. Before he morphed into a cheetah and ran back into the forest.

Raven stayed in her spot a moment more, looking at the rain hitting the ocean.

' _What do I do now?'_

She turned around and floated back into the forest. That one thought ringing in her mind.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, second to last chapter I'm going to be able to do. Next chapter is going to tie up this part, and set up for Part Two.**

 **I have several ideas for what to wrap up, but I'd like your guy's thoughts on what you all want to know as well. The Doom Patrol's fate? Kid Flash and Artemis? The third party in this? Etc.**

 **Hopefully I can fit it all in.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	30. 29: Until We Meet at the Gates of Hell

**Well people, this is the end of the road, for now. Hope you'll all enjoy this last update for a long while. A long, long while :).**

 **I'm just going to say this now, if by the end of the chapter, you still don't know who the third party is, I really suggest you do some research. Even if you're sure about it, research it!**

 **Also, when I get back, should I post this story to Young Justice as well? Since I'm hoping their Season Three will introduce Raven? And since this has basically morphed from a Titan's story to the Young Justice Arc?**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV: Yeah, how does a little over two years sound? And thank you.**

 **RabulaTasa: I think I answered your question by PM. Just in case though, the Panama Canal.**

 **swemanD47: For the Republic!**

 **Foamsatmouth: Great, now you have that commercial running through my head over and over again. Though I could think of worse.**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: It's good to have an imagination run wild. Hopefully some of the things I provide this chapter help it out.**

 **alfred19: I hope I'll be able to continue where I left off too. You've been on here two years? Here's to two more for ya good friend :).**

 **Scarease: Yep, indeed.**

 **Alaska: Thank you, and done.**

 **Vin: Happy New Year to you too. I took a couple things here, but I made a couple adjustments. Hope you love them!**

 **: I finally introduced the third party. And I'm going to miss you readers.**

 **jweaks2016: LOL, okay. I showed Wonder Woman, but I ended up choosing the Doom Patrol. Artemis and Kid Flash will be seen though in Part Two.**

 **Kurokawa Kazunari: Yeah, I'll think the words, but I don't say them. So this is in a way me writing down an interpretation of my thoughts. Plus, the censor thing makes it more funny. Thank you!**

 **Dark Azarathian: LOL, hope you enjoy this chapter man.**

 **EchoInTheDark: Why thank you. It is difficult juggling several different personalities. All I have to do though is think the opposite of Raven for each one though. Cuz honestly, that's what she is. She just chooses to not act like them.**

 **LunaHighElf12: Sorry, last chapter :(. And Beast Boy's heat is in Part Two :(. Don't feel too bad though! Cuz I think I ended this on a good note!**

 **Fiery Pancake: I'll be missing you readers too. That suggestion though could be used for the Doom Patrol in Part Two. Borderline M, as I have found, when done correctly, is hilarious! Glad you noticed!**

 **HornedGoddess: Why thank you :). And I hope you noticed I finished The White Stick!**

 **Guest: Agreed.**

 **RPGPersona: Well, um... sorry there, but third party was finally introduced. Though their intentions remain a bit unclear. I'm going to miss you though man, since you were my first reviewer, ever. I wish you luck!**

 **Azarath Cat: You're not the worst follower ever. I'm sorry I didn't do Spitfire in this chapter. But I did show Wonder Woman's fate.**

 **Bluedog197: Ah, Hercules, I loved that movie. Raven's reaction kind of mirrors my own sometimes. I love bacon. Love it. Love it love it LOVE IT! And here is to me, seeing you, in two years hopefully. You've been on here for six, so I hold hope that you'll still be around :). Stalk stalk.**

 **FF8cerberus: Well, Doom Patrol is mentioned. But I think third party gets the spot light for this. Glad you made it here!**

 **Guest: Thanks :).**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _7 more favorites, 9 more follows (Total: 140 favorites, 173 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _January 24, 2016 4:45_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I'm going to miss saying this actually... I don't own it. (WAHHHHHHHHHHH)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine:** _T_ _ill we Meet at the Gates of Hell_

* * *

Wonder Woman's body was floating above a white cot, in the middle of the Watchtower's white healing chamber. A pulsing white light filled the whole room with it's healing energies. Piercing into everyone and everything inside of it.

Yet the comatose Wonder Woman showed no reaction to it. Acting as if she was completely dead to the world. The only inclination showing this wasn't true being the steady fall and rise of her chest.

Her body, after resting in the light of the chamber for three days, looked perfect. Even though she was still dressed in the same ancient Amazonian armor she was found in. Yet the fearsome warrior still showed no signs of waking up.

Superman, who was on the left side of the cot he had laid in just weeks before, let out a sigh. "Dinah, why won't she wake up?" He finally asked.

Black Canary, who was on the other side, let out a sigh as well. "I don't know Clark. There's no further signs of damage showing up on the scanners." She replied.

Superman stared at Wonder Woman for a moment more. "Did you check the scans over again?" He asked.

Black Canary rolled her eyes. "Yes, like three times."

Superman frowned. "Could you try checking them again?"

Black Canary shrugged, then pulled up a holoscreen in front of her. "Beats standing here and staring at my teammate like some random creep." She said as she activated the scanner again.

 **Slam!**

Superman was about to defend himself, since the big blue boy scout would never dream of doing such a thing. When the doors slammed open, and a scowling Batman came in, his black cape flapping angrily behind him.

"It's been three days! How the hell is she still not up yet!?" Batman yelled at them in a demanding voice.

Superman, instead of defending himself, instead moved to calm down the Bat at seeing the amount of anger he was expressing. "Whoa Bruce. Take it easy." He said in a calming voice.

"I'll take it easy, when I know what the hell happened down there in Midway City! Since so far, we have diddly squat!" Batman yelled at Superman as he tried to push him out of the way.

Note, trying to push a Kryptonian without any Kryptonite on hand is like trying to move a mountain with a small thin stick. Utterly impossible.

"Bruce, please be reasonable." Superman said calmly down to Batman as he tried to push him.

"I am being reasonable Clark! If Diana doesn't wake up soon, then we'll never know how the demoness managed to level half a city! We need Diana awake to tell us what the demoness did so we can develop a way to keep that from happening in the future! And we need it now!" Batman said enragedly up to him.

"And you think that by throwing a temper tantrum in Diana's face that she'll just magically wake up?" Dinah called from her place.

Batman struggled for a moment more, trying to get past Superman. Yet every time he moved to the sides, Superman mirrored him, staying in front.

Batman then tried his grappling gun, aiming for a rafter up above. Superman's heat vision though cut right through the cable, and the end of the grappling hook fell down to the floor.

Batman let out a small growl of frustration, and he surveyed the area.

Batman then tried to jump over Superman using a cot, but Superman got in the way. Making Batman collide into his body in the air. Batman hit the ground with an oof, and Superman lowered in front of him.

"Bruce, I know you're frustrated. We all are. But getting all mad at us will get us nowhere." Superman said calmly down to him.

Batman breathed in and out angrily on the ground for a moment more, then he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Clark. It's just… they got away again, and she's the only one that knows how they did it. We're lucky that with all that devastation, there wasn't a single civilian death. We can't risk our luck with that happening again another time though."

Superman nodded his head, and he bent down to pull Batman up. "Yes, we don't want that to happen again. However, we have to go about it in a reasonable manner. Wonder Woman is still showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. So for now, we need to go at this from another angle."

Batman nodded his head, as if he was waking up from a dream. "Alright, what do we know so far?" He asked in his signature low calm tone at last.

The scanner going over Wonder Woman's body let out a beep. "Well Bruce, about Diana's condition here, we know nothing. The scanners show nothing wrong again, and before you ask. Yes, this is the fourth time I've checked." She said to him.

Batman frowned slightly, yet didn't act out in anger at the news. "Alright, so we know nothing here, what about where the fight took place? Was there any other heroes we found in all the rubble that I didn't know about Clark?" Batman asked him.

Superman shook his head. "I looked all over that sinkhole Bruce, down about five hundred feet. The only hero I found was Diana, and I was lucky that I found her so deep under the ground."

"Alright, then were there any civilians that maybe saw what happened?" Batman tried.

"The only thing we ever got was that they were going about their peaceful lives, when it felt like the ground was being torn apart beneath them. After that was pure chaos." Black Canary said this time.

Batman looked to Wonder Woman, then back to Superman. "Was there anything out of the ordinary in the area at least? Something that could hint at what the demoness could have used to put Wonder Woman in this condition and escape?" He asked.

He was met with a dead silence. Superman and Black Canary shared a look, one that showed concern.

"Well?" Batman asked.

Superman looked back to Batman, then pulled out something small from the pocket of his suit. He opened his hand, revealing a small red crystal the size of a pebble.

"We did find these spread out along the sinkhole. Some were about this size, while others were about as small as a fleck of dust. They didn't seem important to us at first, since we just mistook them for crystals. But Doctor Fate took one look at one, and gathered several from the area to study." Superman said.

Batman stared coldly at the stone. "And why does he think a pretty little rock did that much damage?" He asked.

"He hasn't confirmed it with anyone yet, but I think I heard him mumbling to himself that it looked like the rocks were interlaced with chaos energy." Superman said.

…

…

"You mean, he might think that the demoness got help from a lord of chaos?" Batman asked, slightly surprised.

Superman shook his head. "It's more likely that if these are interlaced with chaos energy, the Lord of Chaos was after the demoness. The two might have gotten in a fight, and unfortunately, Wonder Woman got caught in the crossfire. At least, that would be my best guess if Doctor Fate is right about these."

Batman looked back to Wonder Woman, a frown on his face. "If a Lord Of Chaos is interested in the demoness as much as we are…" An alert appeared on his wrist pad then, and he looked at it. He scowled to himself. "The Joker just escaped Arkham Asylum. I need to go to Gotham and handle this immediately. Let me know when Doctor Fate reaches a verdict on those stones. If a Lord of Chaos was involved, then capturing the demoness and her protector will become all the more important." Batman ordered, before he turned around and walked quickly out the door.

Superman looked to Black Canary, an odd look of concern on his face. "Has Bruce been acting differently lately Dinah?" He asked.

Black Canary shrugged to herself. "We all have been different since this started. It's been awhile since we had to hunt down a traitorous hero. And now we have two to deal with. I'm sure Bruce is just beating himself up over it for not seeing and stopping it in time. He'll calm down eventually Clark." Black Canary said calmly before going back to staring at Wonder Woman.

Superman looked back at the door one more time, then got opposite of Black Canary again. Ready to stand vigil until another hero took over for him.

"Yeah, maybe he'll calm down again soon." Superman said before he became silent once more.

* * *

 _In a room in the Cave_

Zatanna let out a gasp at what she had seen. Outside the cave, she could hear activity going on as the Young Justice and members of the Teen Titans had regrouped in the Cave to discuss their next move with a couple members of the Justice League. Zatanna was currently standing in the corner of her old room. A bleak blue box with posters of her and her father Zatara doing magic tricks all around.

She had been going through the memories of those she controlled to see if anything popped up. Another part of the spell she had cast that she didn't fully understand, yet was very useful. Especially now with what she had just learned.

' _Nabu! Nabu! Are you there!?'_ She called out in her mind.

' **Yawn, what is it now? I'm a little busy at the moment.'** A calm, yet slightly irritated voice spoke in her mind.

' _I know! I just overheard Superman tell Batman that you were investigating those red rocks that we're in the sinkhole for chaos energy!'_ Zatanna thought loudly.

There was dead silence in her mind for a moment.

' **What?'** An almost hesitant reply came.

' _Nabu, this is serious! Were those rocks infused with chaos energy or not!?'_

' **... Yes.'** The voice of Nabu said hesitantly again.

' _****! It's bad enough that I need the demoness to make you give up my father as a host! I'm having to blindside all the heroes of the world to keep them from stopping me from doing such an immoral act! I finally get a chance to rest and rethink my strategy! And now I have to deal with a Lord of Chaos going after the two!'_ Zatanna thought madly.

' **Maybe you're overestimating it a little dearie. Maybe the chaos energy came from the demoness herself and not from such a being?'** The voice of Nabu suggested.

Zatanna growled to herself. ' _No, that damn demoness might be evil, but she's smart! She knows better than to deal with anything chaos related since she's read all about them and their manipulative ways in that damn library of hers! It's far more likely that a Lord of Chaos is after her, and he bit off more than he could chew and had to flee!'_

' **But a Lord of Chaos is powerful. They would be a hard foe to beat with just two. Besides, how could one benefit from such a thing? There aren't that many good dealings between them and demons in their history.'**

' _That doesn't matter Nabu! If this is true, then the heroes might question why such a powerful individual was after Raven! Which might lead them to question things! Then they might go and provide help to the two heroes! Then learn that I was the one responsible for all this! Then-'_ She was thinking in an increasingly frantic tone.

' **Will you calm down! All that worrying is starting to hurt my soul over here! Nothing bad will happen!... Look, if it does end up being a Lord of Chaos, don't worry. He or she will probably step back once they see all the baggage the demoness has on her tail. If there's anything they hate, it would be risk. They don't like taking any chances unless they know the odds are in their favor.'** Nabu suggested calmly.

Zatanna took a deep calming breath, then let her mind relax. ' _Okay… I hope you're right about that Nabu. Because if a Lord of Chaos ends up nabbing those two before I can-'_

' **Dearie, when am I ever wrong?'** Nabu said, before he cut off the connection.

Zatanna stood in her corner of the room for a moment more, looking at the corner. Then she let out a soft sigh, while rubbing her forehead with her thumbs. ' _Oh father, how long will it be before I see you again. I thought this would have been so simple, yet everything feels like it's spiraling out of my control… what do I do?'_ She thought to herself.

She didn't get a response. How could she, when her father was the host of Nabu?

Zatanna sighed softly. ' _I just want to finish this, before someone else gets hurt.'_ She thought to herself.

…

...

Zatanna suddenly straightened, her eyes going wide. She felt a vibration go through her soul. She instantly knew which spell it had come from.

' _Wait, did they actually-, no there isn't that sense of direction that's supposed to come over me. They didn't cross over the line… but why did I feel a disturbance in the spell… I need to check it out!'_

Without another thought, Zatanna took off out of her old room, and ran down the halls towards where the Zeta Tubes were. Her target…

Seattle.

* * *

We set our scene in a large massive cave. The walls of which were hundreds of feet apart, and the ceiling was lost in darkness. The underground cave was so big, that it would have collapsed long ago if not for the large stone pillars interspaced pillars had a covering of concrete and titanium over them, as well as balls of red light floating around them. Casting the area down below in a red undertone of evil.

The red light was intermixed with the blue light of technology on the floor below. From the many computer screens showing various places in the world. To the news anchors reporting everything going on in it. The floor of the cave was covered in titanium. With a few more complex looking machines here and there. Making for a maze of technology on the ground.

In the middle of it all was a small figure, hitting the ground beneath him with his hands over and over again in anger. The titanium beneath him was full of dents and craters, as if this hadn't been his first temper tantrum. Nor would it be the last.

"Damn it!"

 **Bam!**

"Damn it!"

 **Bam!**

"Damn damn damnnity damn it!"

 **Bam!**

His hits came in sync every time he said the word damn.

"That was too damn close there! Way too close! Not only did I have to lose that traitorous damn daughter, but she almost blew my cover as well with her damn death! That's the last time I ever try to mix my damn DNA with that of some damn Earth brat! Damn it all!" The figure yelled angrily I'm Nabu's voice to the dark ceiling up above.

 **Hiss!**

A hiss of anger and slight fear came from the figures right, and he stopped his beating on the floor immediately. He only realized then his anger had been shaking the whole cavern, and it was scaring his cat.

"Teekl. I'm sorry about that. Daddy let his anger get the best of him is all. Please come out." The figure said nicely.

 **Hiss!**

All he got was another hiss in response.

"Okay then… I guess daddy deserves that... What if he got you…" His hands disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with a frightened mouse in his hands. "... a treat?!" He finished excitedly.

…

 **Mreow…**

All he got was a still angry meow, and a flick of a brown tail behind a pillar. The figure groaned to himself as he threw the mouse away behind him.

"You can't stay mad at me forever Teelk! You need me just as much as I need you to stay in this dimension!" The figure shouted angrily at his cat.

 **Meooow…**

The figure could almost understand what his familiar was saying.

**** you master.

The figure sighed to himself as he rubbed his forehead. "Great, so first, I have a possibility of being exposed. Then the demoness and that mate of hers escaped my trap back into the wilderness again. And now, my own familiar is pissed off at me. This day couldn't possibly get any worse." The figure muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the machine a few feet in front of had a message light up on the touchscreen.

 **Incoming holochat from L-1…**

 **Accept, or Decline**

"Oh great, I guess I spoke too soon, again. Ain't this my lucky day." The figure muttered sarcastically to himself, still in Nabu's voice, before he finally realized his voice was still off. The figure groaned again in irritation, and quickly uttered a quick spell under his breath as he reached towards the accept button on the touchscreen.

"There, now I won't sound like that old fart anymore either." The figure muttered in a lighter, more childish tone of voice, before his pale finger finally touched the accept button. The screen turned green, and the figure stepped back, waiting for the machine to finish.

Finally, the machine down below the screen hummed to life, and then a life sized hologram appeared above it.

It was the figure of a hulking, well dressed man. His size easily fit those of men from the Stone Age, yet his attire clearly spoke of that of a successful businessman. With a nice suit and tie on, combed back hair, well taken care of looks, among a few other things. The only thing really off about him was the three claw like scars across his face. From a saber toothed tiger the figure presumed, but no one really knew since it had happened so long ago.

"We just saw the news, looks like your latest scheme has gone down in shambles again L-7." Vandal Savage said to the figure.

The figure that had been portraying Nabu gritted his teeth. "It wasn't my fault that all happened! The scientists at Cadmus should have realized they weren't as thorough with their brainwashing of the clone as they thought! Not only did she break free of my programming, but she killed herself before I could retake any control!" The figure yelled angrily in his defense.

"And the explosion?" Vandal Savage questioned.

The figure squeezed his knuckles together nervously. "Well, I might have… forgotten to inform those scientists… that combining my DNA with the Earth girl… might have made her body a little… volatile? So when she died… all the processes that I had installed to keep her body stable… well…" The figure couldn't continue on. The sight of what had happened was easily seen on a news screen behind him depicting an aerial view of Midway City.

Vandal Savage shook his head in disappointment. "All I'm hearing is another excuse to another setback in your latest scheme Boy. The Light is becoming very impatient with your progress." He said.

"We're only a month into it though! How the hell can all the others be impatient already!" The figure yelled angrily.

"Do keep in mind we all agreed to let you do this as a filler before our next scheme comes to fruition because we thought it would take a week. Two at the most. Yet a month has passed, and you are no closer to controlling that horde than you were before." Vandal Savage said calmly, almost too calmly.

The figure's eyes turned fiery red at that in anger for a moment, but after a moment, he forced himself to calm down. The red faded, showing black pupiled eyes.

"We still have plenty of time though, that old scheme won't even begin Phase Two for another two years. Just think about it Savage. I might not be any closer to controlling the horde, but I have infiltrated the League through Zatanna. If I wanted, I could control the leaders of both the Justice League and the Teen Titans if I wanted to." The figure said in his defense.

"And if you do that, you doom the rest of your scheme into falling to shambles. The Justice League has made sure they can't be totally mind controlled without anyone knowing it. They have also taken measures to watch the younger generation for any mind control as well. Or did you forget about that one little fact Boy." Vandal Savage said in a demeaning manner.

The figure gritted his teeth, and his eyes flashed red. He fought though to keep his childish tone calm and persuasive. "Regardless, I have infiltrated the League. I have managed to put one of their top members under a spell that'll leave her unavailable until five full moons have passed. A spell not so easily spotted, much less, broken. And I have influenced several others with ancient manipulation techniques to track down the two I need to control the horde. Trick by trick, I am pulling the League apart from the inside. Trick by trick I am splitting the young heroes apart. Just think, if I continue at this rate, then when I finally do gain control over the horde, we won't even need the next scheme. We'll be able to have the whole universe bow down to the light with this one simple trick alone."

Vandal Savage remained silent, and the figure huddled in on himself. "I just need more time is all. Then I swear, the vast hordes of Trigon will be under our command. We will rule the world, just as we envisioned." The figure finished.

Vandal Savage looked down at the figure for one more moment, then turned away from the figure. He looked to be consulting with those around him not in the hologram. The figure stood in his spot, nervously twiddling his thin thumbs.

Vandal Savage turned around. "We, the council of the Light... have decided…"

…

…

"You will have five full moons from this day to capture the demoness Raven, and her green protector L-7. From which you will harness the power to control the massive demon horde for use against the heroes of the universe. Do this, and you will have all power over what to do with the demons of Trigon."

The figure bent down low, almost as if he was bowing. "Thank you, I swear-" He was starting to say.

"However…" Savage cut him off. "... Failure to complete this in time, will mean your demotion from the Council, and the destruction of your familiar. Meaning your banishment from our dimension." Savage finished menacingly.

The figure paled. "No! Not my precious Teelk!" He yelled.

"You have your time now Boy. Judging on past incidents, it would be wise for you not to waste it." Savage said, before his hand came down in front of him.

The connection cut off.

…

…

"ARGH!"

The machine was torn up from the ground in a haze of black, and sent flying across the room.

"I swear! It's bad enough that I'm really under a true timestamp now! But damnit, why did I ever think of having boy in my name!? I am not a boy! That is not a cool supervillain name to add to a name! What the hell had I been thinking!" He yelled in a childish tantrum to the cavern around him.

 **Hiss!**

"And go put a sock in it Teelk! I've had enough out of you for one damn day! Ungrateful little cat!" The figure said angrily before he angrily stormed off into the maze of machinery around him. Muttering to himself about cats and boys.

* * *

 _The Cave Command Center_

 _"Our last location was in the Amazon jungle. You should begin your search there. Beast Boy, you know what must be done. I'm counting on you." The image of Mento looked around him for a quick second after that, before he bent over the probe he had just programmed._

The image disappeared.

All the heroes gathered heroes stood around the central computer in silence. All of them in various stages of shock at what they had just seen. A now recovered Superboy, flanked by Jaimes and Miss Martian, turned around from the computer. A frown was on their faces.

"As you saw, this was the reason why the changeling and demoness came to Midway City. It wasn't because they were seeking sanctuary. Rather, the changeling was responding to a distress signal from his old team." Superboy spoke to the crowd.

In the back of the group, Speedy chuckled. His right arm was still in a cast. "Sure, like you expect me and everyone else to believe that green wannabe went from beating me up, to wanting to save his old team. Rightttttt." He drawled out sarcastically.

A couple of the heroes around him murmured at that. Superboy's frown turned into a glare.

"Then explain to me why as soon as they entered his large, rather spacious old home. He went straight to the old command center, and pulled up this exact same file from thousands." He said with a tint of anger.

Speedy was about to retort to that, when his mouth failed to bring up any logic for his defense. Speedy gaped for a little bit, then grumbled to himself. "Alright, so maybe it had something to do with that." He said grudgingly.

"Why was this of the importance to show us though? When we should be the out there, hunting down the two traitors that destroyed Midway?" Starfire asked coldly, with Robin and Cyborg flanking her.

Superboy smirked. "Because think about it, the changeling's old team is in trouble. The team that raised him, helped him hone his powers, and were trusted with everything about him from him. If anyone would know about his weaknesses, it would be them. If anyone knew where he would go and hide, it would be them." He said confidently.

The gathered heroes spoke to themselves for a bit. Then Kaldur came forward from the group. "Your logic is sound Connor, but are you sure it's worth the risk. We'd have to send a whole squad to rescue the Doom Patrol from this, Brotherhood of Evil discreetly. Such an operation could take weeks, maybe a month." He said calmly.

Superboy nodded his head. "Of course, and even if they don't know his weaknesses, or where he hides, they could help us in bringing him and the demoness out of hiding. Lull them into a false sense of security. Then when they are least expecting it, that is when we would spring." Superboy finished.

The group of heroes were silent for a moment, then they nodded in agreement. Even Kaldur nodded his head at that. "Then it is settled. Superboy, you will be in charge of this mission since it was your idea. You can choose four heroes to take with you tomorrow." He turned to the rest of the group. "The rest of you, rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow. After we do one last round of cleanup for the city, we will be back on the trail for the two traitors." Kaldur said, before walking off towards the hallways on the right.

A lot of the other heroes followed him, heading towards rooms that hadn't seen much use as of late. A couple others went to the Commons area, where they socialized and watched the TV. Superboy stood in his spot, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian still by him. He was still smirking.

"Well, I'm happy to see that worked out nicely." Superboy said to himself.

"So little blue boy scout, who are you gonna choose for our rescue mission?" Jaimes teased beside him.

Superboy's smirk finally turned into a look of anger. "What did you call me?" He asked heatedly as he turned to him.

Jaimes instantly raised his hands up in defense, since he realized his armor wasn't adorning his skin. He knew it could come out in less than a second, but knowing how fast Superboy moved, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Whoa man, I was just kidding about the name. Take it easy." He said quickly.

Superboy scowled. "Don't call me that again." He growled out.

Jaimes nodded his head in reply. "Yessir! I totally understand you man! Not mentioning it again sir!" He said with a salute.

Superboy let out a sigh, and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, c'mon. We have some heroes to gather." He said as he walked towards the hallways were he saw his picks go. Jaimes came right up behind him, as did a rather skeptical looking Miss Martian.

' _Connor, I sense there is more to your wanting to save the Doom Patrol. Am I right?'_ Miss Martian asked telepathically.

' _No, that's all there is to it Megan. If they can give us an advantage over the two, then we should take the chance. Plain and simple.'_ Superboy replied back.

Miss Martian was still skeptical, and she tried to gently probe into her boyfriend's mind on the matter. She was met with a steel wall. Superboy turned back to frown at her.

' _What have I told you about peering into my mind without permission Megan?'_ He questioned her a little angrily.

' _I'm just trying to find what you're hiding from me Connor.'_ She frowned as she responded back.

Superboy's frown deepened. "Do you not trust me Megan?" He asked her. Jaimes looked at the two of them confused, but shrugged to himself and kept on walking.

Miss Martian stared calmly back at Superboy. "I just feel like you're hiding something from me Connor. Something that you don't want the rest of us to know about." She said as calmly as she could.

"And I'm telling you that there's nothing." Superboy said as calmly as he could back.

"Then why do I feel like you're lying to me and the rest of us?!" She questioned.

"I'm not Megan. I told the truth to everyone out there." He said again, starting to feel a little irritated.

"Then why do I feel you're hiding something?" She again questioned.

Superboy scowled, then turned away. "Like I said, it's nothing. Plain nothing. Please stop asking me about it now." Superboy told her, before he started to walk off again.

"But Connor-" Miss Martian was saying.

"I said drop it Megan! It's nothing!" Superboy yelled over his shoulder angrily, before disappearing down a hallway after Jaimes.

Miss Martian stood in her spot a moment more, then let out a sigh before she walked back to the Commons. ' _What is he hiding from me? I thought we trusted one another? Is this the part in our relationship where we start to lose that trust?'_ She thought sadly to herself as her arms crossed in front of her.

Around the corner, Superboy caught up to Jaimes. He was still frowning and irritative after his own girlfriend questioned him.

"She's right you know." Jaimes said to him.

…

"What?" Superboy asked.

"You are hiding something important from her, and the rest of the team." Jaimes said.

Superboy let out a sigh, and rubbed his forehead. "I know, I know. She just can't know the real reason why we're going on this rescue op." He said to him.

"You know, you haven't really told me yourself man. I know we aren't going to try and capture the two anymore, so what is the real reason in saving the Doom Patrol?" Jaimes asked.

"Let's just say… I'm hoping that they'll be able to help out those two where we can't. And leave it at that." Superboy said, before he saw the first person he wanted outside of Jaimes for the rescue op. "Hey, Cassie, I need to talk to you for a moment." Superboy called out to her.

Jaimes gave an inward sigh. ' _Great, I get to go on a rescue op with Wondergirl. Just my luck.'_

' **I still think it would be better if we just blew the whole place up. Take out all the threats in one sweep.'** The scarab said to his mind.

"We are not blowing anything up!" Jaimes yelled angrily to himself, before he walked back down the hallway.

Superboy and Wondergirl gave him an odd look, then shrugged as they continued to speak to each other.

* * *

It was a clear day as the figure emerged from the forest, and onto the beach. Her hand was outreached in front of her towards the calm Pacific Ocean. Reaching out for something invisible.

' _I felt the disturbance in the spell here… but I still don't feel anything wrong…'_ Zatanna thought to herself.

With her mind's eye, she was able to see the curtain of energy running underneath the ocean. The energy just a little dimmer, but bright as ever to herself. She also saw the spell in the middle of it, still running smoothly all along it. There wasn't any sign of tampering or anything, though the spell she cast was immune to such things.

Zatanna reached the water's edge, yet nothing was still showing up that was wrong. A frown came onto her face. ' _This doesn't make any sense. Did I waste my time in coming out here?'_ She thought to herself as she finally opened her eyes.

All she saw was the ocean. The beautiful vast ocean. Her frown deepened, and she turned around.

"Great, now I must be going crazy-" She was muttering to herself, when she stopped.

Sticking out of the beach, in front of her feet, was an open root beer bottle. The inside of which was empty, with the exception of a piece of folded up paper. Zatanna lifted the bottle to her face, and closely examined it, checking for any traps it could hold. Finding none, she lifted her hand above the opening.

"Repap ylf tuo!" She commanded.

The piece of paper inside came flying out, and Zatanna caught it. She dropped the bottle back onto the beach, one of many cases of littering, and opened up the paper. Had this been why the line had been disturbed? Had this been someone's way of grabbing her attention?

She was about to find out.

 **Zatanna**

 **I'm going to be blunt. We know about the** **vivi** **vestigium line you and Doctor Fate created.**

Well, that didn't start out good in her mind.

 **It was a very nice try I might say. Had me and Gar not known about it, we might have accidentally flown over it or something. Bring this whole ****show to an end sooner rather than later in a bad way.**

 **Really, I applaud you for just how well hidden and devious it was. Though I should expect nothing less from an egotistical witch like yourself.**

Zatanna continued to read the note, suddenly having a feeling at who had wrote it even though she hadn't gotten to the end.

 **Now, I don't know why you turned the JL and my old friends against me. Whether It's because you still doubt me for my heritage, or if it was because you've finally lost your humanity. But this was my way of letting you know that I know what you're doing.**

 **I know that you've taken control of my friends, or turned them all against me with your lies. Just know that as a hero, I won't stand for this. Ever since I came to this dimension for help, you have been turning people against me. But now you have gone too far.**

 **I was the one who banished Trigon. I am the one who saved the universe from forever being devoured up in his endless greed and gluttony. Yet you still stand opposed to me, calling me a demon.**

 **Watch your back Zatanna, because I know all your little house tricks now. You think yourself in a manor, but because of your actions, you have surrounded yourself in a little glass house. And when you're least expecting it, I will break that glass. And send the waves of reality crashing into you and the rest of the JL. Then, will they finally see you for who you really are.**

 **A cold hearted bitch, who is more evil than the cold hearted overlord of Perdition. I should know, since my father was the very same till I laid him low.**

 **Till we meet at the gates of hell...**

 **Bitch.**

 **Raven**

Zatanna absorbed the rest of the message, her eyes widening with each sentence. ' _She knows! But… how could she! I was so careful!...'_

"AAUUGGHH!" Zatanna let out a scream of anger. "I DON'T CARE DEMONESS! YOU HEAR ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I WILL KEEP THIS LINE MAINTAINED SO YOU WILL BE FOREVER TRAPPED TO THIS CONTINENT! AND ONE OF THESE DAYS, I WILL CATCH YOU! THEN I WILL BRING MY OWN FATHER BACK, AND END THE EVIL OF YOUR BLOODLINE IN THIS DIMENSION ONCE AND FOR ALL!" She swore to the sea.

She crumpled up the piece of paper, and then threw it into the sea. Another shameful act of littering. The blue ink of Raven's careful handwriting slowly mixed with the water, as the paper crumbled together in the salty water. Zatanna turned around, and huffed as she walked back into the jungle.

"No matter what. You won't get away with this. I will win." She said coldly.

* * *

 _Just ten miles away in Seattle_

On an empty tarmac, where the plane that was supposed to land next had reported in a delay, nobody saw the currently stealthed jet speed off down the unused runway. All the Control Tower and the people working on the ground outside were focused on was trying to resolve the hectic schedule the delayed plane made for them and all the other planes. So even if the jet hadn't been stealthed, no one would have likely taken note of it. Except for the few planes waiting in line to take off from the busy airport.

The jet reached speeds above one hundred within a few seconds, and within moments, it was airborne. The jet quickly raised its wheels to avoid suspicion in the clear skies, and within another moment, it had reached several thousand feet.

Only a couple minutes after take off, it veered off towards the mainland, heading away from the great ocean, and headed south.

In his pilot seat, Beast Boy finally allowed himself to relax. ' _Okay dude, at least that went slightly better than last time.'_ He thought to himself.

' **I guess it helps that we weren't fleeing for our lives for once.'** The Beast said to Beast Boy inside his mind.

Beast Boy chuckled to himself. ' _Yeah… and I still can't believe that Raven managed to teleport this whole thing all the way to the airport. The runway really helped in taking off.'_ Beast Boy thought in awe.

' **I still can't believe you almost forgot to fill this thing up with the remains of ancient animals before we started flying.'** The Beast thought in disbelief.

' _Hey, we were barely at three quarters of a tank! I think we would have been just fine!'_ Beast Boy thought in anger to himself. Though on the outside, he was calm as ever while he directed the plane on a smooth course southeast.

Raven, meanwhile, was still in the lotus position above the bed in the back. Despite the jet having just taken off. She was focusing inward on herself, trying to calm her troubled mind for the first time in a while.

' _I don't get it, I felt that leaving Zatanna that message would make me feel better… yet I still can't help but think I did the wrong thing.'_ She thought to herself.

' _I was perfectly fine with it leader bitch. Hell, I personally liked that one word you added at the end so it didn't seem so formal.'_ Rude said inside her mind.

' _Yeah! That bitch had all that and more coming her way for a while now!'_ Rage bellowed angrily.

' _Though it was risky to hit the energy with our own to grab her attention, I don't think we hit it hard enough to activate the effects of the line on us. So we did nothing wrong there.'_ Wisdom said last.

Raven at last floated back onto the mattress, and let out a sigh. ' _No, I don't feel wrong about that… that made me feel better than almost everything else in a long time… I just mean that for the past three days, I've been thinking about that note. Yet I wasn't thinking of anything beyond lifting off.'_

Beast Boy turned on the autopilot then, set it to a random location, and got out of the seat to face her. He moved over to her and sat down next to her. "You doing okay Rae?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, before looking away again.

"Good." Beast Boy said, before facing the other way too.

' _So… What should we do now?'_ The two thought in sync.

' _Well Raven, that is…' '..._ **up to you to decide master.'** Knowledge and Beast said at the same time.

' _What do you mean?'_ The two again thought at once.

' _We've been trying to guide you Raven. Yet honestly…'_ ' **... you're the one who makes the choices in the end master.'** Wisdom and the Beast spoke at the same time.

' _I know that Wisdom 'Beast', but now I honestly don't know.'_ The two again thought in sync. Then paused. ' _What would you suggest?'_ The two finished.

' _Lay low for a while.'_ Rude said.

' _Give us a nice long break.'_ Sloth yawned sleepily.

' **Go somewhere isolated, yet connected to the world. And stay there as long as possible.'** The Beast said.

' _Go somewhere where we could blend in for a bit, but move on if necessary.'_ Knowledge added.

' _We've been on the run for so long, that maybe we just need a…'_ ' **... Den where we can figure out our next steps.'** Rage and the Beast said at once.

The two nodded their heads. Seeming satisfied with the logic. ' _Thanks for the advice.'_ The two thought, before they then looked to each other, and locked eyes. The two were almost surprised to look at each other at the same time.

"Um… what did you want to do Gar?" Raven asked a little nervously.

Beast Boy smiled at her, melting the nervousness away. "Whatever you wanted to do Rae. We're in this together, and I've been the one choosing as of late. So whatever you want, I'll do." He said honestly to her.

Raven gave him a small smile back. "As long as it doesn't have your string of bad luck with the JL attached. I'll be fine with that." Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy was confused for a sec, then he pouted. "Hey!" He yelled indignantly.

Raven gave a soft chuckle at that. And Beast Boy honestly felt like they were finally having another moment…

' _Now with that out of the way, let's kiss him!'_ Lust yelled enthusiastically.

' **Oh, and make sure to stop for condoms wherever we go. Just in case…'** The Beast said with a suggestive tone.

The two poor souls had to look away, as blushes traveled up their different colored faces.

' _LUST!'_

' _BEAST!'_

The jet continued to fly through the clear blue sky, carrying it's now embarrassed passengers off into the unknown.

What would await our two, awkward little heroes now...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, here it is folks. The last chapter you will all see for at least two years. I hoped I covered all the bases in this one. And I also hope the ending to this for now is satisfactory.**

 **So you guys can get an estimate on it, I report into the MTC (Missionary Training Center) in Provo, Utah on January 25, 2017. I will stay here for three weeks, then I get to go to my mission area. Lansing, Michigan. Look it up if you want.**

 **I'll be wearing a name tag, but for safety purposes, I won't reveal my real name. I will go by the nickname Elder Al. Foamy has my email address, so I'll still be able to talk to him once a week.**

 **Lastly, as I've repeated before, I will have no access to this site. At all. As in any PM's, questions, or whatever you may all have. You'll have to ask Foamy for me. Otherwise, expect at most two years before you get any replies. :)**

 **Now, just because I'll be gone for a while, I don't want to see this story just die. I want you people to show me you're interested in it. Comment on the good stuff, or the bad stuff I need/should work on when I get back. Plus… it would be shocking in my opinion if I came back, and found this story with over 500 reviews, or 200 more favorites and follows… is that asking a little too much? Maybe one hundred… lol, jk! I'm just teasing you all by this point!**

 **Have a great two years fanfiction readers!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **(Elder) Allen (Do you all like that? I like it!)**


End file.
